Der Anfang vom Ende
by bepa
Summary: Liebesdrama zw. Harry und Hermine. Das 7. Schuljahr ist zu Ende wie soll es weiter gehen? Voldemort ist immer noch aktiv und verbreitet Angst und Schrecken. Rating T, zum Ende der Story M!
1. Die drei Freunde

Dies ist meine erste FF. Ich arbeite bereits seit Ostern daran und habe beschlossen, sie endlich hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
Über Reviews von euch, egal welcher Art, würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Wenn ihr etwas über mich wissen wollt, schaut einfach in meiner Bio nach. Und wenn ihr dann noch Fragen habt, schickt mir ne Mail.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Liebesdrama zw. Harry und Hermine.  
Das 7. Schuljahr ist zu Ende, wie soll es weiter gehen? Voldemort ist immer noch aktiv und verbreitet Angst und Schrecken.  
Was soll man tun, wenn es keinen Ausweg zu geben scheint.

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 1 Die drei Freunde**

Harry hatte gerade seine letzte Prüfung hinter sich und war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort angekommen sah Harry, dass niemand da war. Er hatte endlich mal Ruhe, bloß wie lange noch. Er war in letzter Zeit noch nachdenklicher geworden, noch nachdenklicher als schon zuvor.  
Dies fiel auch seinen Freunden,Ron und Hermine auf, die sich große Sorgen um ihn machten.

Harry setzte sich in einen Sessel in die Nähe des Kamins. :Was wird jetzt werden? Wie geht es weiter?: Er dachte erneut über die Prophezeiung von Voldemort und ihm nach. Er hatte es keinem erzählt. :Werde ich ihn töten und überleben?:

Harry wurde aus seiner Trance gerissen, Ron stand hinter ihm: „Eh Alter, wir haben es geschafft. Es ist vorbei. Weg von hier."

Harry sah nachdenklich auf. „Ja, weg von hier.", murmelte er.

Ron sah seinen Freund besorgt an „Was ist bloß los mit dir? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit so komisch."  
„Nichts", log Harry „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin so wie immer."

„Na gut, wenn du meinst. Ich frage nicht weiter.", brummte Ron und setzte sich grimmig in einen der Sessel.

Darüber war Harry sehr froh, er hatte keine Lust, Ron dies alles zu erzählen. :Denn 1. würde es zu lange dauern und 2., hat Ron damit nichts zu tun, er braucht sich damit nicht rumärgern.:

„Harry", sagte Ron als wenn eben nichts passiert wäre, „Wir gehen zusammen nach London, wir brauchen nur genügend UTZ."

„Mindestens 6 Ron, und zwar in den Hauptfächern. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auch nur die Hälfte geschafft habe.", entgegnete Harry enttäuscht.  
„Mach mich nicht fertig. Wir haben viel gearbeitet.", fauchte Ron ihn an.

„Weißt du ob Hermine fertig ist?", lenkte Harry ab.  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann."

Harry sah geistesabwesend in eine Ecke und dachte mal wieder über Hermine nach. Seit Anfang des 6. Schuljahres tat er das ziemlich oft. Obwohl Hermine seine beste Freundin war, hatte er noch andere Gefühle für sie. Er hatte es noch niemandem erzählt, selbst Ron nicht.

„Harry", sagte Ron „Sieh!" Harry drehte sich um „Dort ist Prof. Dumbledore."

Im Kamin waren grüne Flammen und mitten drin der Kopf von Prof. Dumbledore, der Harry ansah. „Komm bitte gleich hoch in mein Büro, bitte Harry!", bat Dumbledore.  
„Ja", entgegnete Harry erstaunt.

Ron und Harry sahen sich beide fragend an. „Komisch", sagte Ron „Was er wohl von dir will?"

„Es klang dringend, besser ich gehe gleich. Ich habe doch wohl nichts ausgefressen?"  
„Bestimmt nicht Harry. Nun Geh schon! Ich sag Hermine wo du bist, dann gehen wir zu Hagrid."

„Ja, bis gleich.", sagte Harry und wollte gehen, als plötzlich Hermine vor ihm stand und ihn umarmte.

„Endlich geschafft Harry, endlich fertig. Wo willst du hin? Wir wollen feiern, die Anderen kommen auch gleich.", plapperte sie los.

„Ich muss zu Dumbledore.", antwortete Harry.  
„Warum?", fragte sie mit prüfendem Blick, der ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Ihr erster Gedanke war auch, ob Harry etwas ausgefressen hatte.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging.

Hermine sah Ron fragend und besorgt an. Er zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern und erzählte Hermine was passiert war, und das auch Dumbledore ein ernstes und besorgtes Gesicht hatte.

:Was will er mir so wichtiges sagen, das es nicht bis nach der Feier oder bis morgen warten kann.: dachte er sich auf dem Weg zum Büro von Dumbledore. :Habe ich etwas angestellt, oder bin ich vielleicht durch die Prüfungen gefallen?: war seine nächste Sorge.

Er stand vor dem Eingang, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Nur er wusste das Passwort nicht.

Doch da stand auch schon Prof. McGonagall hinter ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Komm Harry", sagte sie.

„Was ist ..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.  
McGonagall nannte das Passwort und sie betraten die Treppe, die sie hoch zum Büro brachte. :Was soll das, sie ist auch so ernst.:

Prof. McGonagall klopfte an die Bürotür, die sich sogleich öffnete.

Harry bekam einen riesigen Schreck. Nicht, dass er noch nie Türen gesehen hatte, die sich von selbst öffnen, nein, Dumbledore war nicht allein in seinem Büro. Harry kam es vor, als wenn fast das ganze Zaubereiministerium dort war.

„Habe ich etwas angestellt?", fragte Harry verblüfft ohne ‚Guten Tag' zu sagen.

„Guten Tag Harry", sagte Cornelius Fuges und lächelte ihn an.  
„Guten Tag", antwortete Harry verlegen.

Er sah sich nicht im Stande zu erklären, was all diese Leute von ihm wollten.  
:Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht meinetwegen hier, vielleicht haben sie nur eine Besprechung und würden gleich gehen. Genau so muss es sein.: dachte sich Harry. :Wieso sollten sie wohl meinetwegen hier sein.:

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, und beschwor ihm ein Stuhl hervor. Harry zögerte sich zu setzen. Der Zauberminister sah ihn besorgt an und drückte ihn mit leichter Gewalt auf den Stuhl.

Fudge war jetzt nicht mehr so starrsinnig, um zu glauben, dass alles in Ordnung sei und Lord Voldemort nicht zurück ist. Nach dem 4. Schuljahr hat er alles dafür getan, um Dumbledore Steine in den Weg zu legen. Erst nachdem am Ende des 5. Schuljahres einige Auroren Voldemort persönlich und in voller Gestalt im Zaubereiministerium gesehen hatten, als er Harry töten wollte, erst da fing Fudge an Dumbledore und Harry zu glauben.

Harry sah alle mit großen Augen an und fragte: „Was ist, warum bin ich hier? Bin ich etwa in den Prüfungen durchgefallen?"

Alle schmunzelten, doch es kam Harry vor, als sei dies sehr gequält.  
Prof. McGonagall lächelte und sagte: „Nein, Harry ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Dumbledore, wir gehen jetzt besser. Sie erklären dem Jungen alles. Es ist besser, wenn nicht so viele dabei sind. Einen schönen Tag ihnen allen."  
Er drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte: „Verspreche, dass du auf dich aufpasst!"

„Ja", entgegnete Harry unsicher und sah dabei Prof. Dumbledore an.

„Nun denn, bis zum nächsten Mal.", sagte Fudge und ging mit den anderen Zauberern, von denen Harry kaum jemanden kannte, raus. Nur Prof. McGonagall blieb mit ihnen im Büro.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry und klang dabei ein wenig aufgebrachter als zuvor.

„Harry es fällt mir schwer anzufangen.", antwortete Prof. Dumbledore und sah dabei zu Prof. McGonagall, die sich darauf hin in einen Sessel setzte.  
„Also deine Befürchtung, dass du in den Prüfungen durchgefallen bist, hat sich nicht bestätigt. Im Gegenteil, du warst sehr gut.", begann Prof. Dumbledore.

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht. Doch er bemerkte, dass in Dumbledores Augen Angst zu sehen war und auch bei Prof. McGonagall, als er sie wieder ansah.

„Sagt mir vielleicht jetzt endlich mal jemand was los ist?", fragte Harry jetzt schon fast wütend.

Die beiden Professoren tauschten die Blicke.  
„Na gut, ich will nicht mehr länger um den heißen Brei herum reden. Harry, du musst fort von hier, und zwar schon morgen."

„Was?", rief Harry „Warum? Das Schuljahr ist doch in einer Woche so oder so vorbei."

Prof. McGonagall sah ihn an und sagte vorsichtig: „Nein morgen und fort von allem."  
„Warum? Ich fange doch eine Ausbildung zum Auroren an oder nicht?"

„Doch das wirst du.", sagte Dumbledore. „Warum muss ich dann fort?"Harry verstand kein einziges Wort.

Dumbledore senkte seinen Kopf und sah wieder sehr alt aus, das passierte immer, wenn er sich große Sorgen machte.

„Was ist mit Ron, ich wollte mit ihm zusammen die Ausbildung machen?" Beide Professoren seufzten, und Harry begriff.

„Und Hermine? Ich ..." Prof. McGonagall sah ihn mitleidig an.

:Ich soll meine Freunde zurücklassen und allein gehen. Was habe ich getan? Warum muss ich fort und dann auch noch so schnell?:

„Voldemort hat irgendwie raus gefunden, um was es in eurer Prophezeiung geht.", sagte Dumbledore, als könnte er Harrys Gedanken lesen.

„Wie?", fragte Harry entsetzt und sah ungläubig in seine Augen.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf „Er hat geschworen dich zu töten, das weißt du ja. Und seit dem er weiß, wie die ganze Prophezeiung lautet, ist es noch gefährlicher für dich."

Harry überlegte. Dann fragte Dumbledore: „Harry, willst du etwas sagen?"

„Ist dies der Grund, warum meine Narbe mehr schmerzt denn je?"

„Ja. Ich vermute er freut sich, dass er jetzt die Prophezeiung kennt und weiß, wie er dich loswerden kann."

„Ich kann ihn aber nicht töten.", rief Harry. „Ich habe nicht die Kraft, die Macht und auch nicht den Mut dazu." Harry stand jetzt mittlerweile.

Prof. McGonagall zuckte zusammen und fragte: „Was reden sie da, sie ihn töten?" Sie schaute Prof. Dumbledore an. Er erzählte ihr von der Prophezeiung, die Prof. Trelawney ausgesprochen hatte. Entsetzen stand auf McGonagalls Gesicht.

Harry wunderte sich, warum sie nichts von der Prophezeiung wusste.

Dumbledore bemerkte Harrys verwunderten Blick und klärte ihn auf: „Ich konnte keinem sagen, was diese Prophezeiung beinhaltet, und es wissen auch nur ganz wenige, dass eine existiert. Ich musste davon ausgehen, dass sich Voldemort diese irgendwie besorgt. Und er hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Wie, ist mir allerdings noch nicht klar."

„Bin ich nicht sicherer, wenn ich mit den anderen zusammen bin?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Eigentlich schon Harry.", antwortete Dumbledore, „Die Schule und das Haus deiner Verwandten, waren für dich der sicherste Ort. Die Schule ist vorbei und Tante und Onkel wollen nicht, dass du zurückkommst. Sie haben das Band durchbrochen, was wir versuchen seit fast 17 Jahren zusammen zu halten. Das Band, was dich im Haus deiner Verwandten beschützte. ‚Du bist jetzt Erwachsen und sollst allein zusehen wie du klarkommst.', sagt deine Tante. Und daher musst du an einen anderen sicheren Ort."

„Aber dann muss ich ja alles aufgeben und alle die mir wichtig sind.", erwiderte Harry.

Dumbledore antwortete nicht gleich: „Du musst fort, damit die am Leben bleiben, die dir wichtig sind und dir am Herzen liegen. Verstehst du mich Harry?"

„Also bin ich eine Gefahr für die anderen.", sagte Harry trotzig, und er hoffte, Dumbledore dadurch umzustimmen zu können.

„Nein, du bist die Hoffnung für uns alle.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Hoffnung? Was für eine Hoffnung. Ich bin zu feige um diese Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, wäre Voldemort schon tot. Ich hatte schon einige Chancen.", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht. Er war völlig durcheinander.

„Du bist nicht zu feige, du weißt nur noch nicht wie."

Prof. McGonagall machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, doch Dumbledore tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Das ist der einzige Grund. Du musst erst lernen Harry." Er redete weiter ohne auf Prof. McGonagall zu achten. „Bis du das alles gelernt hast, musst du fort, dahin wo du sicher bist.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harry sah ihn direkt in die Augen und sagte leicht zornig: „Wie kann ich lernen jemanden zu töten? Und wer soll mir dies beibringen?"

„Du wirst es dann sehen.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Deine Okklumentik beherrscht du gut. Du kannst unterscheiden zwischen Wirklichkeit und Trug. Das ist aber erst ein kleiner Schritt. Es gibt noch viel zu lernen und du weißt gar nicht, was du noch alles für Fähigkeiten hast mein Lieber."

„Wohin gehe ich?", fragte er steif.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Du wirst verstehen, wenn du dort bist."

Prof. Dumbledore musterte Harry. Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass Harry sich wehrt und tobt. „Minerva, hol bitte Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger. Harry möchte sich gewiss verabschieden."

Prof. McGonagall war baff. Was sie eben gehört hatte, warf sie völlig aus der Bahn. Sie riss sich zusammen und ging sofort los.

„Aber", sagte Harry „Ich brauche mehr Zeit. Ron ist mein bester Freund und Hermine ... Ich meine ..."

Doch er brauchte nicht auszureden.  
„Ich weiß wie du für Miss Granger empfindest Harry."

„Ich brauche mehr Zeit.", sagte Harry erneut und etwas lauter. „Ihr werdet euch wieder sehen, glaube mir.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Harry setzte sich wieder. Er hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. :Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Das ich die Schule verlassen muss war ja klar. Dass ich zu den Dursleys nicht mehr zurückkehre, war mir nach dem großen Streit auch klar. Aber all meine Freunde verlassen, dass kann nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht ist dies ja ein Scherz oder eine Probe, wie ich zu Dumbledore steh.: Der Kopf fiel ihm in seine Hände. Ihm war noch nie so schwer zu mute gewesen.

Harry erkannte, als er Dumbledore wieder ansah, dass es kein Scherz oder keine Probe sein konnte. Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihm und sagte: „Es ist ja nicht für Ewig und Hermine wartet bestimmt, wenn du ihr sagst was du für sie empfindest."

„Was?", fragte Harry „Glauben sie wirklich Hermine gibt sich mit einen wie mich ab?"

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Dumbledore und sah mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry.

„Na ja, glauben sie wirklich, dass sie sich auf einen wie mich einlässt? Ich habe sie bis jetzt nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, ihr Leben riskiert. So etwas macht ein echter Freund nicht."

All dies wollte er schon immer loswerden. Ron konnte er es, obwohl er sein bester Freund war, nicht anvertrauen, denn ihn hatte er genau so in Gefahr gebracht. Einen Paten hatte er nicht mehr. Auch dafür gab Harry sich die Schuld.

„Sie ist eine gute Freundin. Wenn sie dir nicht hätte helfen wollen, hätte sie es gelassen.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Versuche es, sonst erfährst du es nie. Und sie auch nicht. Verschwendet nicht noch mehr Zeit!"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Harry erschrak und drehte sich um. In der Tür standen Prof. McGonagall mit seinen Freunden, Ron und Hermine.

Beide sahen ganz durcheinander aus. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Ron und sah Prof. Dumbledore und Harry abwechselnd an.

Harry stand aber auf und ging zum Fenster, doch eine Antwort gab er nicht. Er sah sie nicht einmal an.

Hermine fragte jetzt, da keiner mehr was sagte: „Was ist denn los, Harry?"  
Sie ging zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Dann drehte sie sich zu Prof. Dumbledore um und fragte ihn.

Er sah sie an und sagte: „Miss Granger, ich möchte sie beglückwünschen. Sie haben eine Stelle an unserer Schule, als Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Hatte Dumbledore so wenig Kraft, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an, aber mit einen leichten Lächeln.

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Hermine sah seinen erstaunten Blick und begriff, dass das nicht der Grund ist, warum sie hier sind. „Sag mir endlich was los ist!", forderte sie Harry auf.

„Harry du machst mir Angst Alter.", gab Ron unsicher von sich.

:Wie soll ich ihnen sagen, dass alles vorbei ist?: dachte Harry.

„Harry, es ist nicht alles vorbei.", antwortete Dumbledore.

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, Dumbledore könnte Gedankenlesen.

Auf seinem Blick sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn du so bedrückt bist, dann nützt auch die beste Okklumentik nichts."

Ron und Hermine sahen sie beide abwechselnd und fragend an. Hermine ging wieder rüber zu Harry und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm: „Erzähl uns doch was passiert ist!" Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte Angst.

Sie blickte wieder die beiden Professoren an und sagte jetzt schon fast wütend: „Was ist los? Warum sind wir hier? Und was haben sie mit Harry gemacht?"

Da Harry immer noch nicht antwortete sagte Dumbledore endlich etwas: „Miss Granger, Mr Weasley sie müssen von Harry Abschied nehmen. Nicht für immer.", setzte Dumbledore bei den Blicken beider nach.

„Wie Abschied? Das ist ein Scherz nicht war?", rief Ron und wollte dabei lustig klingen.

Harry sagte immer noch nichts. Doch Hermine merkte, dass dies kein Scherz sein sollte. „Aber warum?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Mit wem? Wann? Und wohin?"

„Warum?", sagte Dumbledore, „Um unser aller Leben zu schützen."

Hermine holte gerade Luft um neu anzusetzen, da blockte er sie ab und redete weiter: „Wann? Morgen früh. Und wohin? Das kann ich euch nicht sagen."

Er sah sie an: „Das ist alles was ich euch an Informationen geben kann und darf, ihr müsst mich verstehen. Und auch Harry weiß nicht wo er hingeht.", sagte er auf den Blick von Ron, der Harry ansah. „Ich möchte, dass ihr Harry beim packen helft und es ihm nicht noch schwerer macht zu gehen, als es ohnehin schon für ihn ist. Er kann sich von euch verabschieden wie er möchte."  
Er sah Harry ernst an. „Aber morgen früh bricht er auf. Ich dachte, ihr solltet das als seine Freunde erfahren. Ihr könnt jetzt alle drei gehen. Aber Harry ich bitte dich, sei morgen früh um 6 Uhr bei mir, allein und bereit zum Aufbruch."

Harry nickte stumm und ging mit Ron und Hermine an die Tür.

„Hermine! Wir bereden alles weitere morgen im Laufe des Tages.", sagte Dumbledore bevor sie sein Büro verließen.

Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Denkt bitte an eure Reviews.  
Bis dann bepa


	2. Der Abschied

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling.

Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling.

Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Dies ist meine erste FF, ein Liebesdrama.

Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

Hi, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, denn auf einen Bein kann man schließlich nicht stehen.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Etwa die Hälfte der FF habe ich schon fertig, ich muss sie nur noch in Kapitel einteilen und ein wenig überarbeiten.

Also schreibt mir bitte eure Kommentare, ein wenig vernünftige Kritik wäre nicht schlecht.

Viel Spaß!

„x" jemand spricht

:x:jemand denkt

**Kapitel 2 Der Abschied**

Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

:Wo sollen wir hin? Wo soll ich mich von ihnen verabschieden.:

Er seufzte und sah auf die Uhr wie lange sie noch Zeit hatten. Es war jetzt 15 Uhr. Sie hatten noch genau 15 Stunden zeit, um sich von einander zu verabschieden und „lebe wohl"zu sagen.

Harry sah Hermine an, sie hatte noch Tränen in den Augen.

Ginny kam auf sie zu gerannt, froh darüber, dass sie Prüfungen zu ende sind.

Sie sah Hermines Tränen und fragte: „Was ist passiert? Die Schule ist vorbei, ihr habt es geschafft."Hermine brach in Tränen aus und lief hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Ginny sah die beiden Jungs böse an und lief ihr hinter her.

Ron und Harry schauten sich an und Ron zeigte hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Harry nickte und beide gingen hoch.

Der Schlafsaal war fast leer, nur Hedwig saß auf Harrys Bettende. Sie hatte einen Zettel im Schnabel.

Harry streichelte sie, nahm den Brief und las ihn. "Es ist ein Brief von Hagrid.

‚Harry, kommt heute bitte nicht zu mir, bleibe bei Ron und Hermine und verabschiede dich. Du hast nicht viel Zeit. Mach bitte alles was Dumbledore dir sagt, auch wenn es dir nicht gerecht erscheint. Wir sehen uns bald.

Hagrid'"

„Er weiß es auch schon?"fragte Ron.

„Sieht so aus."entgegnete Harry, seine Stimme klang leer.

Sie packten Harrys Koffer, was ihnen sehr schwer viel.

Nach einer Weile ging die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und Hermine kam herein. Sie sah ganz blass aus, aber sie weinte nicht mehr.

„Oh Harry."sagte sie, „Das kann doch alles nicht war sein."

Harry stand auf, nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Am liebsten würde er sie nie wieder loslassen.

Dann winkte er Ron zu sich und umarmte auch ihn.

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Neville kam ins Zimmer. Er sah ganz verdutzt aus als er die Umarmung sah: „Entschuldigung"stammelte er und wollte gehen.

Harry hielt ihn auf und umarmte auch ihn. Dann ging er schweigend zur Tür hinaus.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich an und gingen ihm hinter her.

Neville schaute ihnen erschrocken nach.

„Wir brauchen einen Platz wo wir ungestört sind."sagte Ron.

Alle überlegten angestrengt.

„'Die heulende Hütte' die ist perfekt"sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Man Hermine, das ist genial. Ist dir das Recht Harry?"Ron sah Harry an.

„Ja. Ich hole den Tarnumhang."

Und zum letzten Mal warfen sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang über und verschwanden darunter.

Sie hatten so oft Harrys Tarnumhang benutzt. Sie haben sich heimlich in die Küche und vom Schulgelände geschlichen. Zu all den Abenteuern, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten, hatten sie den Umhang mit.

Und nun soll es wirklich das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn gemeinsam benutzen?

Auf dem Weg zur ‚heulenden Hütte' sagte niemand ein Wort.

Dort angekommen, durchbrach Ron die Stille: „Sag uns bitte, warum du fort musst!"Er sah Harry dabei fest in die Augen.

„Um unser aller Leben zu schützen"sagte Harry, „Wie Dumbledore es gesagt hat."

„Das genügt mir nicht."schrie Hermine. Sie zitterte stark.

Harry sah sie an, ihm standen jetzt auch wieder die Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden, da haben wir das Recht auf eine ordentliche Antwort Harry."

Ron nickte Hermine zu. Nun konnte er nicht anders als ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, jedenfalls fast.

„Ich weiß nicht wohin sie mich bringen, und ich weiß auch nicht wer dort sein wird oder ob überhaupt jemand da ist. Und wie lange es dauert weiß ich auch nicht. Ihr seht, ich weiß leider auch nicht mehr wie ihr."

Beide sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Ihr wisst doch was vor 2 Jahren in der Ministeriumsabteilung passiert ist."sagte er weiter.

„Ja, natürlich"sagte Ron, „Voldemort wollte, dass du die Prophezeiung holst. Aber die wurde dann aus versehen zerstört."

„Ja" sagte Harry, „Ihr wisst ja auch, dass Voldemort, obwohl er seine Macht zurück hat, mich noch immer umbringen will."

Hermine zuckte zusammen und Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich kann euch nur sagen, dass die Prophezeiung der Grund dafür ist."

„Aber die hat doch keiner gehört?"fragte Hermine „Oder doch?"

„Nicht dort."antwortete Harry.

„Dumbledore hat sie mir gezeigt. Er selbst hat sie vor 18 Jahren von jemandem gehört. Er war der Empfänger dieser Botschaft, oder wie das heißt. Na ja, jedenfalls versucht er mich deshalb umzubringen. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft zu erfahren, was sie wirklich beinhaltet. Dumbledore selbst weiß nicht wie er es geschafft hat."

„Aber." warf Ron ein.

„Mehr darf ich euch nicht sagen Ron."Er sah beide an.

„Dumbledore möchte das ich fortgehe da er glaubt, dass Voldemort jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste versucht mich umzubringen, bevor ich meine ganze Macht habe und noch ‚stärker' werde. Er wird alle umbringen, die ihm dabei im Weg stehen."

„Ist die Prophezeiung denn so schlimm?"fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Er nickte, sah dabei aber keinen an.

Wieder brach Hermine in Tränen aus und wollte gehen.

Ron sprang auf und hielt sie fest: „Bleib hier! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, nutzen wir diese."

„Ron las sie. Ich komme nachher zu dir Hermine, wenn ich darf."

Ron ließ sie los und sie ging.

Ron und Harry kamen überein, nicht mehr davon zu reden. Sie unterhielten sich lieber über ihre Abenteuer, die sie erlebt haben.

Irgendwie kam Ron auf Hermine zu sprechen. „Harry, was ist zwischen dir und Hermine?"

„Was?" fragte Harry und wurde rot dabei, er wurde sichtlich nervös. „Nichts."

„Komm schon, du kannst mir nichts vor machen. Seit letztem Jahr ringst du doch schon damit. Warum hast du nie etwas erzählt?"

„War das so auffällig?"fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Für mich schon."erwiderte Ron.

War er so durchschaubar?

„Ich wollte nicht unser aller Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen."sagte Harry.

„Quatsch" brummte Ron, „Du warst nur zu feige."

„Ich bin nicht feige."fauchte Harry ihn an. „Nenn mich nicht feige!"

„So habe ich das gar nicht gemeint Harry. Ich meine wegen Hermine und dir."versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen.

„Themawechsel" sagte Harry. „Was ist mit dir und Parvati?"

Diesmal war es Ron der rot wurde. Er sah zu Boden und scharrte mit dem Fuß

„Ich habe ja immer gedacht, Parvati möchte etwas von dir."sagte Ron schüchtern

Harry sah ihn lachend an: „Wieso von mir, bist du verrückt?"

„Ich bin nicht verrückt."entgegnete Ron „Sie schlich doch immer um dich herum. Aber ich habe dann von Seamus herausgefunden, dass sie nur Angst hatte mich zu fragen. Sie wollte, dass du mich fragst, wie ich sie finde. Das hat Seamus über Ginny herausgefunden. Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt zusammen. Aber sie findet es nicht besonders gut, dass ich Auror werden will. Da muß sie durch." plapperte Ron ohne Luft zu holen. „Ach übrigens, Seamus und Ginny sind auch zusammen. Ich hatte zwar immer gehofft, dass du mit ihr. Aber na ja, da hätte ich ja lange warten können Oder." Er grinste Harry an.

Ron bemerkte, dass Harrys Gesicht noch mehr Farbe bekam und sagte: „Hermine ist auch gut. Du mußt ihr es nur noch sagen.

Ich werde jetzt gehen, damit du mit ihr auch noch genug Zeit hast. Wir sehen uns morgen früh, ich warte dann im Gemeinschaftsraum auf euch."sagte er traurig.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Aber warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"

Ron umarmte Harry: „ Jetzt sind wir wohl quitt. Viel Spaß Alter. Mach nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Bis dann."Ron ging los.

:Es ist nicht für immer: machte sich Harry mut und setzte sich aufs alte vermoderte Bett. Er war so traurig und seine Narbe schmerzte wieder. :Ich muß fort.: kroch wieder in ihm hoch, :fort von meinen Freunden. Aber Dumbledore hat Recht. Wenn ich hier bleibe, müssen vielleicht andere für mich sterben. Und Voldemort weiß, das ich das nicht zulassen würde.:

Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen, um den Schmerz der Narbe zu unterdrücken.

Plötzlich stand Hermine vor ihm. Sie nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und lächelte.

Sie bemerkte, dass Harry Schmerzen hatte und fragte: „Tut die Narbe sehr weh?"

Harry nickte.

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm: „Wieso Harry?"

Er sah sie an: „Ich möchte nicht fort, nicht weg von Ron und auch nicht weg von dir Hermine."Tränen kullerten ihm die Wangen runter.

Hermine wusste dazu nichts zu sagen.

Eine Weile standen sie nur einfach in der Mitte des Zimmers.

Sie holte Ihren Zauberstab hervor, beschwor einige Kerzen herauf und machte mit einem Schwung das Bett zurecht.

„ Ich möchte hier bleiben heute Nacht."sagte sie vorsichtig. „Und ich möchte, dass du auch bleibst."

Harry nickte erneut, wusste aber nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Er merkte das sie langsam müde wurde: „Leg dich hin Hermine, ruhe dich aus!"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich möchte wach sein. Ich möchte bei dir bleiben."

„Ruh dich aus!"sagte er wieder, und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett. Sie gab nach und legte sich hin.

Harry verhexte mit dem Zauberstab seine Uhr, damit er rechtzeitig wach wird um aufzubrechen, und legte sich zu Hermine.

„Nimm mich mit Harry! Bitte."hauchte sie.

„Ich würde mich freuen wenn du bei mir wärst, aber das geht nicht. Außerdem bin ich doch nicht für immer fort, ich komme wieder."

„Und wann?"schluchzte sie.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber du bist doch nicht allein, du hast ja noch Ron. Und du hast hier eine wunderbare Stelle bekommen. ‚Lehrerin zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste', das ist ein großes Lob. Wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, dann muß ich dich wohl Professor Granger nennen was?"

„Wenn du zurückkommst."

Harry ignorierte dies. „Und ich bin auch froh, dass du in der nähe von Dumbledore bist. Hier bist du sicher."

„Bleib doch einfach hier. Es kann dich keiner zwingen fort zu gehen." erwiderte Hermine

„Nein, zwingen kann mich keiner, aber es geht nicht, ich muß gehorchen."entgegnete er mit schweren Herzen.

„Aber warum denn?"

„Die Prophezeiung Hermine. Es hängt zu viel davon ab. Ich muß tun was verlangt wird."

Hermine drehte sich um, Harry sagte aber nichts dazu.

Er drehte sich auch auf die Seite und umarmte sie: „Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn ich wieder da bin, versprochen. Das heißt wenn du mich dann noch sehen willst."

Beide schliefen ein.

Harry hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Er träumte von Menschen in Umhängen und mit Kapuzen über ihren Gesichtern. Diese kamen auf ihn zu. Einer von ihnen sagte: ‚Geb den Weg frei Potter!' Harry drehte sich um und sah Hermine blutend am Boden liegen. Er atmete schwer. Sie sah ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: ‚Geh, verschwinde bevor er kommt! Rette dein leben!' ‚Zu spät.' sagte eine andere Stimme hinter Harry und Hermine. Es war Voldemort. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine. Harry war steif vor Angst, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Voldemort öffnete sein Mund und sagte: ‚AVADA KEDAVRA' und ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf Hermine zu.

Plötzlich spürte Harry einen fürchterlichen Schmerz in seiner Narbe, als wenn sie aufreißt, und wachte schreiend und schweißgebadet auf. Ihm war fürchterlich schlecht, sein Herz raste.

„Harry" rief Hermine „Was ist los?"

Harry sprang auf und drückte seine Hände auf die Narbe.

Sie lief zu ihm und merkte, dass er zittert und klitsch nass ist.

Hermine versuchte seine Hände vom Gesicht zu ziehen.

Seine Augen und die Narbe waren rot. Sie berührte seine Narbe. Harry bemerkte, dass es ihm Linderung verschaffte, er wurde ruhiger.

:Was war das?: schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Hermine nahm die Hand runter, und sogleich kam der schmerz zu Harry zurück.

Er packte ihre Hand und presste sie sich auf die Stirn.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an: „Läßt der Schmerz so nach?"

Harry nickte.

Hermine wusste nicht warum es so war, doch es schien zu helfen.

Sie führte ihn zurück zum Bett und drückte ihn sanft, mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Stirn, hinunter.

Harry schloss die Augen und schlief erschöpft ein.

Auch Hermine knickte nach einer Weile zur Seite, und so rutschte ihr die Hand von der Narbe.

Wieder saß Harry kerzengerade, mit den Händen vorm Gesicht, im Bett.

Hermine schlief, sie merkte nicht, wie Harry aufstand und im Zimmer hin und her lief, um sich abzulenken.

:Was war das? Was habe ich da gerade geträumt? Es war bestimmt nur ein Alptraum.:

Der Schmerz war jetzt so heftig, dass er zusammenbrach und hart auf seinen Knien landete.

Hermine wurde wieder wach. Sie sah ihn gekrümmt am Boden sitzen und lief wieder zu ihm.

Ohne lange nachzudenken, legte sie ihre Hand wieder auf seine Narbe. „Ist es besser so?"fragte sie.

„Ja danke, das tut gut."stöhnte er.

„Komm, leg dich aufs Bett zurück! Bitte Harry. Und erzähl mir was passiert ist!"flehte sie ihn an.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr, es war 0.30 Uhr. Er seufzte und sah sie liebevoll zu ihr hoch: „Nichts Hermine. Es ist alles in Ordnung."log er.

„Von wegen alles in Ordnung. Deine Narbe ist glutrot, heiß und erhaben und wenn ich sie loslasse brichst du zusammen. Also jetzt erzähl mir nicht es sei alles in Ordnung, und sage mir was passiert ist!"forderte sie energisch.

Er sammelte Mut, was etwas dauerte und fing an zu erzählen.

Hermine stockte der Atem, sagte dann aber: „Ich lebe doch, es war ein Alptraum Harry."Sie drückte ihn.

„War das wirklich nur ein Traum Hermine? Du sagst selbst die Narbe sei rot und erhaben. Und außerdem schmerzt sie, dass man es kaum aushält. Vielleicht habe ich die Zukunft gesehen."

Hermine war ganz weiß: „Nein, nein Harry. Es war nur ein blöder Alptraum."

„Ich möchte nicht; dass dir irgendetwas zustößt. Ich halte schon den Gedanken daran nicht aus."sagte er mit zittriger Stimme.

Wieder kamen diese Gefühle in ihm hoch, die er versuchte zu unterdrücken. Doch langsam wurde ihm klar, dass es sinnlos war.

Ron hatte Recht, er muss ihr erzählen.

„Harry was hast du?"fragte Hermine, sie merkte, dass Harrys Gedanken abschweiften.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine."antwortete er plötzlich. „Ich habe diese Gefühle für dich schon eine ganze Weile."

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch Harry, und mir wird nichts passieren. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Dumbledore auf mich aufpasst.

Da schoss ihm etwas durch den Kopf: „Dumbledore weiß es schon lange."

„Was weiß er schon lange?"fragte sie verdutzt.

„Das ..."Harry zögerte, „Dass wir uns beide lieben. Er hatte mir gegenüber vorhin so etwas angedeutet. Das ist bestimmt auch ein Grund warum er dich gleich hier behält."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Damit er dich beschützen kann, falls Voldemort es raus findet. Und dies passiert mit Sicherheit, wenn er es nicht schon längst weiß."ergänzte Harry

„Woher weiß Dumbledore das?"fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Keine Ahnung."entgegnete Harry, „Er weiß allerhand von dem wir glauben, dass es ein Geheimnis ist."

„Voldemort wird mir nichts tun, er will dich."Es fiel ihr sehr schwer dies zu sagen, was Harry bemerkte.

„Glaube mir, er würde alles tun um mich zu kriegen. Und er weiß, dass ich alles tun würde, damit meinen Freunden nichts passiert."sagte Harry und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Aber warum will er dich überhaupt umbringen?"fragte Hermine.

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, vertrau mir einfach!"

Sie sahen sich beide an. Hermine liefen, jetzt wieder, Tränen übers Gesicht.

Harry küßte sie ihr liebevoll ab, dann berührten seine Lippen ihren Mund.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen, und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Sie schreckte nach wenigen Sekunden hoch, und sah Harry mit weiten Augen an.

„Was ist los?"fragte er.

Sie ließ seine Narbe unbeabsichtigt los, und ging ein Schritt zurück.

Da war der Schmerz in Harrys Narbe wieder, Wann würde dies endlich aufhören?

Er riss sich zusammen, und nahm Hermine an die Hand. „Sag, was ist mit dir?"

Hermine zitterte.

„Als wir uns eben geküsst haben."sagte sie voller Angst.

„War das nicht richtig? Dann tut es mir leid."unterbrach Harry. „Ich wollte nicht ..."

„Nein Harry, das ist es nicht."wisperte sie. „Ich habe gesehen wie du am Boden gelegen hast, und aus deiner Narbe kam Blut."

Er sah sie an, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Überall Todesser um dich rum die lachen."sagte sie weiter.

„Hermine nein, das wird nicht passieren."Doch er hat es auch gesehen und noch mehr.

Seine Narbe ziepte erneut so stark, dass er den Schmerz nicht mehr verstecken konnte.

Hermine bemerkte es und berührte seine Narbe wieder.

Beide legten sich Arm in Arm hin, so dass Hermines Hand nicht mehr von seiner Narbe rutschen konnte.

Dies war es wovon er träumte, mit Hermine Arm in Arm liegen und zwar für immer.

- Dies wir auch bald so sein. - sagte eine Stimme in seinen Kopf.

Harry hatte Angst einzuschlafen, und beobachtete Hermine. Sie ist wunderschön. Ich muß hier fort, ob ich will oder nicht. Niemand kann etwas daran ändern. Ich werde sie ja wieder sehen.

- Genau. Und fort damit alle sicher sind. – sagte diese Stimme Wieder Dann bin ich also doch eine Gefahr für die Anderen? - Nein die Hoffnung, so wie Dumbledore es gesagt hat. -

„Ich weiß."sagte er jetzt laut.

Hermine wachte auf und nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn. „Tut es noch weh?"

„Nein" antwortete Harry, „Tuckert nur noch ein bisschen."

Sie gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Narbe.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 4 Uhr.

„Wollen wir zu Ron gehen? Er möchte dich bestimmt auch noch einmal sehn. Du gehörst mir ja nicht allein."lächelte sie.

„Ja", sagte Harry schwer.

Sie ließ die Kerzen verschwinden. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand hoch zu Schloss.

Als sie über die Wiese gingen, sah Harry zum Schloss auf.

Alle Lichter waren erloschen, außer im Zimmer von Dumbledore brannte noch Licht.

Harry erkannte, dass er am Fenster stand und beobachtete wie sie zurückkamen.

Harry wandte seinen Blick ab. Als er erneut aufsah, war das Licht erloschen.

:Wollte Dumbledore mich nur erinnern, dass es bald soweit ist. Glaubt er, ich habe es schon vergessen oder ich kneife. Ich, um den es in dieser Prophezeiung geht? Entweder ich töte ihn oder er mich. ‚Der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.' Also wie könnte ich das vergessen.:

Er rieb sich seine Narbe.

„Geht es dir gut Harry?"fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Ich war nur in Gedanken."

Sie waren am Schloss angekommen und betraten die Eingangshalle.

Vor ihnen stand Mr Filch. „Potter, was machen sie hier? Es ist ihnen noch nicht gestattet im Schloss umher zu laufen, es ist erst 4 Uhr."

Harry wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, aber er kam nicht dazu.

Stattdessen sagte Filch: „Ich bin sie ja bald los Potter, für immer."

Bei diesen Worten schrie Hermine „Nein, Nein", und rannte los.

Filch sah ihr verdutzt nach. „Sie ist wohl die einige, die sie vermissen wird. Verschwinden sie, ich will sie nicht mehr sehen!"

„Keine Angst Mr Filch. Sie brauchen mich bald nicht mehr ertragen, das stimmt."

Er ging Hermine hinterher.

„So wie ihr Vater Potter, genau so eingebildet und arrogant. rief ihm Filch hinter her.

Harry ging weiter. Danke Mr Filch.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Prof. McGonagall.

„Guten Morgen Professor."sagte er leise.

„Morgen Harry."erwiderte sie mit etwas Traurigkeit in der Stimme.

„Ich mache nichts verbotenes."sagte er rasch.

Prof. McGonagall lächelte: „Nein Potter, keine Angst, ich ziehe ihnen keine Punkte ab."Sie umarmte ihn.

:So etwas hab ich bei ihr noch nie erlebt.:

„Können sie nicht schlafen Professor?"fragte er verlegen, um ein Gespräch aufzubauen.

„Nein, genau so wenig wie sie."sagte sie mit einigen Tränen in den Augen. „Ich möchte, dass du auf dich aufpasst Harry! Komm bitte gesund zurück!"

„Ja, ich gebe mir mühe."antwortete er.

„Komm!" sagte Prof. McGonagall, und zeigte in Richtung ihres Büros. Harry folgte ihr.

„Hermine" sagte Harry erstaunt.

„Ich habe sie völlig aufgelöst gefunden und mit einen kleine Aufmunterungszauber belegt. Ich fürchte, der hält aber nicht lange vor."

Harry sah sie an: „Sie hat Angst."

„Wir alle Harry."entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

„Ich meine um mich."

„a Harry, wir auch."sagte sie mit besorgtem Blick auf ihn.

„Darum weint sie so sehr. Und Filch hat ihr den Rest gegeben."sagte Harry und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Wie Prof. Dumbledore schon sagte, du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung."

Hermine wachte auf und erschrak als sie Harry sah. „Tut mir Leid" wimmerte sie.

Harry drückte sie: „Schon gut."

Prof. McGonagall ging zu ihnen. „Am besten sie gehen jetzt zu Mr Weasley, er wartet bestimmt schon auf sie."Beide nickten und gingen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen sahen sie Ron in einer Ecke schlafen.

Hermine weckte ihn vorsichtig auf.

Alle 3 setzten sich in ihre Lieblingssessel, in die nähe des Kamins. Keiner sagte etwas.

Nach einer Weile sah Harry auf die Uhr (5.30). „Ich werde jetzt wohl besser meinen Sachen holen."

Er wollte schon aufstehen als Ron sagte: „Die sind schon weg."

„Na gut, dann hole ich Hedwig."

„Ähm ..."sagte Ron.

„Was?" fragte Harry nervös. „Prof. McGonagall war vorhin hier. Sie hat gesagt, das Hedwig hier leiben muß."

„Das können die nicht machen."schrie Harry, „Das ist meine Eule. Wenn Hedwig nicht mitkommt, dann bin ich ganz allein."Harry stand mittlerweile.

„Lass sie bei mir!"sagte Hermine „Ich passe auf sie auf."

Etwas Flehendes lag in ihrer Stimme. Auch wenn sie sich dabei schuldig fühlte, aber sie wollte etwas haben, was sie an Harry erinnert solange er fort ist.

Ron stand auf und sagte: „Dumbledore wird schon gute Gründe haben, bestimmt."

Harry wusste nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Er setzte sich wieder. Seine Augen waren leer. Es war ihm jetzt alles egal. :Es ist eh alles vorbei.:

Auf Harrys Schoß landete eine leuchtend, rot-goldene Phoenixfeder.

„Es ist soweit."sagte Harry leise.

Sie standen auf. Keiner wusste wie er Lebewohl sagen sollte.

Ron fiel ihm um den Hals, sagte: „Komm bald zurück Harry!"und lief dann, ohne sich umzudrehen, hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um: „Ich ..."

Er zögerte und Hermine sprach weiter. „Du musst, Dumbledore wartet. Pass bitte auf dich auf! Ich möchte, dass du heil zurückkommst und mir alles erzählst. Du hast es mir versprochen, denk dran."

Sie nahm Harry an sich, umarmte und küßte ihn.

„Du musst!"sagte sie erneut.

Er sah sie mit nassen Augen an.

Auch sie lief, ohne sich umzudrehen, zum Schlafsaal. Er hörte noch wie sie anfing zu weinen, und Ginny fragte was passiert sei.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore.

Er stand vor dem Eingang, der zum Büro führte. :Wie lautete bloß das Passwort noch mal?:

Er überlegte eine Weile, doch plötzlich begann sich die Treppe von allein zu bewegen. Er sprang auf und die Treppe kam erst vor Dumbledores Büro zum stehen.

Als es das Büro betrat bekam er einen schreck. Dumbledore war nicht allein im Büro.

Alle Lehrer, sogar Prof. Snape, waren anwesend.

Sie lächelten ihn an. Soweit Snape lächeln konnte, auch er.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl hier vor ihnen zu stehen. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

„Alle sind hier, um dir eine gute Reise und eine gesunde Heimkehr zu wünschen."sagte Dumbledore.

„Danke" erwiderte Harry.

Die restlichen Lehrer fanden auch nicht viele Worte. Aber aus dem was sie sagten, konnte er Angst raushören.

„Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen."piepste Prof. Flitwick.

Prof. Trelawney und Prof. Sprout sagten gar nichts und gingen Prof. Flitwick weinend hinterher.

Da war Hagrid, das Gesicht blasser als jedes andere. Er umarmte ihn so fest, dass er kaum Luft bekam. „Vergiss mich nicht!"

„Bestimmt nicht."sagte Harry krächzend.

„Bring ihn nicht um Hagrid, wir brauchen ihn noch."sagte Snape und zog Hagrid von ihm weg.

Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Halt durch und komm zurück."

„Danke Professor."sagte Harry und sah ihn verdutzt an.

Snape lächelte wieder, was eigentlich nie passierte. Es sah eigenartig aus.

„Bis bald"sagte Prof. McGonagall traurig, „Den Rest haben wir ja schon besprochen.

Lupin stand vor ihm: „Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Und wir passen auch auf Hermine auf."Auch er lächelte. „Ihr passiert bestimmt nichts, dafür sorgen wir."

Lupin sah rüber zu Prof. McGonagall. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an

:Hatte Hermine ihr etwas über den Traum erzählt?:

„Und auch auf Ron."Harry drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand jetzt Prof. Dumbledore.

„Es wird dir nicht fair erscheinen, dass du gehen sollst. Und ich verstehe dich. Das, was wir von dir verlangen ist schwer, viel und gefährlich. Ich bewundere, dass du das hinnimmst ohne dich dagegen zu wehren."

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"warf Harry ein.

„Wenn wir alle überleben wollen ..."sagte Dumbledore, „dann nicht. Du schulterst die Last eines erwachsenen, eines großen Zauberers. Und das, was wir von dir erwarten, das wirst du auch schaffen."

„Hoffentlich." murmelte Harry.

„Sag was dir auf dem Herzen liegt!"bat Lupin.

Harry wartete einen Augenblick, sagte dann: „Ich habe Angst."

Er sah Lupin direkt in die Augen.

„Eine scheiß Angst um ehrlich zu sein. Angst davor wo ich hingehe, was dort passiert. Und Angst vor dem was ich tun muß."

„Harry" sagte Dumbledore, „Diese Angst würde ich dir gern abnehmen, bestimmt jeder von uns. Aber ein wenig Angst ist gut, damit man vorsichtig ist."

„Kommt jemand mit oder gehe ich allein?"fragte Harry kurz.

„Allein." sagte Lupin und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Dann wäre es wohl besser wenn ich gehe, nicht war?"

Dumbledore nickte und fragte: „Hast du dich gründlich verabschiedet?"

„Ja" antwortete Harry.

„Dann komm! Deine Sachen sind schon dort. Alles Weitere erfährst du, wenn du angekommen bist."

Dumbledore brachte ihn zu einem Kessel, der als Portschlüssel dient.

Harry sagte allen „Auf Wiedersehen"und wollte gerade den Schlüssel berühren, als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt.

„Danke Harry."

„Kein Problem, ich komme ja zurück."sagte Harry, was aber nicht sehr überzeugend klang. Er berührte den Kessel und war verschwunden.

Na wie war das?

Ich hoffe auf eure Kommentare.

Ihr kennt das ja mit den Rewiews. Unten links ist so ein prima Feld auf dem GO steht.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel bepa


	3. Der Schmerz muss überwunden werden

Vielen, vielen dank für eure Kommentare. Das tut richtig gut.

Cat- Danke für dein Kommentar, aber wo sagte Ron bei mir ‚Boah man'? Ich würde es gern ändern, kann es aber nicht finden.

Fidi- vielen Dank. Dein Kommentar zum 1. Kap. habe ich leider mit der FF gelöscht. Ich hatte sie verkehrt hochgeladen.

Josy- hat doch geklappt. Ich darf wohl nicht immer so ungeduldig sein, was?

Vero- danke. Wer weiß das schon so genau. Du würdest auch nicht allein bleiben wollen, oder??? Mr.P- danke auch dir. Ich hoffe ich kann deine Erwartungen erfüllen.

VamHex- Daaannkkee.

Miss Shirley Blythe- für deine Geduld noch mal Danke.

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling.

Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern der begnadeten J.K.Rowling.

Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen.

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Liebesdrama. Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

„x" jemand spricht

:x: jemand denkt

**Kapitel 3 Der Schmerz muss überwunden werden**

Alle sahen sich an, einer sah trauriger aus als der andere.

„Er wird es schon schaffen, er hat die Kraft dazu."sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber er glaubt nicht daran und auch nicht an sich selbst."erwiderte Lupin.

„Er wird bald daran glauben Remus, er muss es. Minerva kümmern sie sich bitte um Ron und Hermine!"sagte er zu Prof. McGonagall gewannt.

Sie ging mit traurigem Blick hinunter.

Im Schloss herrschte bereits ein heiteres Treiben. Keiner der Schüler ahnte was soeben geschehen ist, außer Ron und Hermine.

Prof. McGonagall ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Sie öffnete die Tür, und sah Ron in einer Ecke sitzen. „Wo ist Miss Granger?"fragte sie ihn.

Er sah auf, seine Augen waren rot. „Sie ist oben Professor."

„Danke Ron."sagte sie und ging hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal.

Als sie ankam merkte sie, dass die Tür verriegelt ist. „Alohomora", die Tür sprang auf.

„Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!"schrie Hermine.

Prof. McGonagall antwortete entsetzt: „Reißen sie sich zusammen Mädchen, davon wird es auch nicht besser. Mit weinen helfen sie Harry auch nicht. Ich weiß wie schwer das ist, und zwar für uns alle."

„Ist er fort?"schluchzte Hermine.

„Ja ist er. Und wenn sie ihn lieben, dann lassen sie los. Sie kommen sonst nie darüber hinweg. Er hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Warten sie auf ihn, bis er zurückkommt!"

Sie sah sie mitleidig an. „Er ist es wert, dass sie auf ihn warten."

Hermine sah sie mit nassen, großen Augen auf. „Er wird zurückkommen, bestimmt."schluchzte sie

Um Ron und Hermine abzulenken, zeigte Prof. McGonagall den beiden Hermines neues Büro.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Prof. Granger."sagte sie.

Hermine fing wieder an zu weinen.

„Was ist, gefällt es ihnen nicht?"Sie sah Hermine entsetzt an.

„Doch" entgegnete sie, „Aber ich habe Harry noch vor einigen Wochen, sogar Tagen angemeckert, er solle lernen damit er genügend UTZ schafft, um Auror werden zu können."

„Und es hat geholfen."sagte Ron plötzlich.

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ich meine, er hat in den Prüfungen bestimmt gut abgeschnitten. Oder Professor?"fragte er auf Hermines Blick.

„Sehr gut sogar. Er hat in allen Fächern einen UTZ geschafft. Ja Hermine, sogar in Zaubertränke. Es hat alles geholfen."

„Und was nützt es ihm jetzt?"fragte Hermine.

„Was es ihm nützt?"rief Prof. McGonagall empört. „Er macht eine Ausbildung zum Auroren, genau wie Ron. Das hat er sich doch vorgenommen. Und mit ihrer Hilfe hat er es geschafft."

Ron sah sie mit leuchtenden, hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

„Nein Mr Weasley, jeder an einen anderen Ort. Sie in London und Harry dort wo er jetzt ist."sagte sie auf Rons Blick.

„Was muß Harry tun?"fragte Hermine.

„Das darf ich ihnen nicht erzählen, noch nicht." bekam sie nur zur Antwort.

Hermine senkte ihren Kopf. „Alle sagen noch nicht. Wann erfahren wir es denn. Vielleicht wenn Harry tot ist? Sagt uns dann jemand warum und wie er gestorben ist?"Sie blickte wieder auf und sah jetzt wütend aus.

„Darauf will ich aber nicht warten."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich darf es ihnen nicht sagen."sagte Prof. McGonagall entschlossen, womit das Thema beendet war.

Sie wollte nicht so halbherzig klingen, aber für sie war es auch nicht einfach.

„Hermine, sie lenken sich erst einmal mit ihren Büro ab. Ron hilft ihnen bestimmt beim einräumen, nicht wahr?" Ron nickte.

„Machen sie es sich gemütlich. Sie dürfen, wenn sie möchten, auch schon im Büro schlafen."

Hermine bedankte sich. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihre Professorin so angemault hat. „Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich wollte nicht ... „

Doch Prof. McGonagall winkte ab: „Ist schon gut, wir sind alle mit unseren Nerven am Ende."

Sie wollte gehen, doch Hermine hielt sie auf: „Bitte Professor. Dies Büro gehört doch Prof. Lupin. Wo ist er hin?"

„Er hat jetzt andere Aufgaben Hermine. Er ist vorhin abgereist."sagte sie und lächelte Hermine an.

Hermine begriff und lächelte zurück.

„Sie werden ihre Arbeit hier gewiss genau so gut erledigen wie Prof. Lupin. Jeder hat jetzt seine Last zu tragen, alle von uns. Der eine mehr und der Andere weniger."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Zimmer, und ließ Ron und Hermine allein.

„Hermine, er wird es schon schaffen. Du kennst doch Harry, er schafft es immer irgendwie."sagte Ron.

Sie bemerkte, dass Ron dies mehr zu sich selbst sagte, um sich zu beruhigen, als zu ihr.

„Glaubst du das Lupin bei ihm ist?"fragte sie Ron.

„Ich hoffe es."antwortete Ron mit eigenartigen Ton in der Stimme.

„Warum habt ihr euch nicht schon früher ausgesprochen?"wechselte Ron abrupt das Thema.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Na ja ... Ich meine ... Also ich habe es schon vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, das zwischen dir und Harry."erklärte Ron.

„Ich..." sagte sie und sah jetzt rot im Gesicht aus, „... ich wollte die Freundschaft, von uns drei nicht zerstören."

„Nein lieber zerstörst du dich, mit deinen Gefühlen."fauchte Ron.

„Ich wusste nicht wie Harry empfindet, und hatte Angst davor es ihm zu sagen. Ich dachte wenn er nicht genau so denkt, dann nimmt er mir das übel und unsere Freundschaft ist dahin."

Ron lachte auf.

„Was lachst du?"fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Das war nicht bös gemeint Hermine."Versuchte er sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Aber das gleiche hat Harry mir gestern Abend erzählt."

Sie blickte erschrocken auf.

„Ihr beide hattet zu viel Angst vor dem was der Andere denkt, um zu bemerken, dass es schon lange so ist."

„Und jetzt ist alles zu spät."säufst Hermine.

„Nichts ist zu spät. Er kommt wieder, und das weißt du. Warte einfach auf ihn."

Plötzlich fiel sie weinend auf die Knie: „Was wenn er Harry in die Finger bekommt? Was wenn er ihn tötet, er ist doch allein."

„Er ist bestimmt nicht allein."Sie achtete nicht auf das was Ron sagte und schrie fast: „Er wird ihn umbringen. Ich habe es gesehen und Harry auch."

„Was redest du da?"fragte Ron erschrocken. Er versuchte sie wieder hoch zu ziehen, was ihm nicht gelang. Nach mehreren Anläufen ließ er es bleiben und setzte sich neben ihr.

Ron legte behutsam seinen Arm um Hermine, was sie wirklich etwas ruhiger werden ließ.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie antwortete. „Es war über Nacht, als wir in der ‚heulenden Hütte' waren."

Sie erzählte ihm alles, von Anfang an. Auch, dass die Schmerzen von Harrys Narbe nachließen, als sie sie berührte.

„Was? Wie?"stotterte Ron vor sich her. Er begriff nicht.

Sie erzählte vom Kuss und von den dann folgenden Bildern, wie Harry tot auf der Erde lag und von den Todessern.

„Hermine das war nur ein Alptraum."sagte er ruhig. Er sah sie dabei wohl etwas unpassend an, denn Hermine fuhr aufgebracht hoch.

Bei dieser Aktion konnte Ron sich nicht mehr halten und fiel nach hinten.

Hermine sah ihn mit festen Blick an und rief: „Nein, war es nicht. Ich habe es durch Harry Augen gesehen. Auch Harrys Traum vorher, das war kein Alptraum. Ich habe dir seine Narbe beschreiben."

Ron sah jetzt ängstlicher aus. „Habt ihr das jemanden erzählt?"

„Ja. Ich habe es Prof. McGonagall erzählt, aber Harry weiß das nicht."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?"fragte er bedacht.

„Sie hat nur gesagt ‚Er wird es schon schaffen, es wird alles gut.' Aber überzeugend und aufbauend klang es nicht gerade. Ron eigentlich müsste ich für 1 Jahr nach London zur Schule bevor ich als Lehrer arbeiten darf. Aber du siehst ja, ich darf jetzt schon hier bleiben."

„Weil du gut bist Hermine. Du brauchst das ganze Zeug nicht mehr lernen. Der Rest wird dir bestimmt hier beigebracht."sagte Ron und wollte dabei wieder aufmunternd wirken.

„Ja vielleicht. Aber sie haben gewiss andere Dinge, wichtigere Dinge, zu tun als mich zu unterrichten."Hermine klang immer noch gereizt.

Sie hielt inne und holte tief Luft: „Harry glaubt, dass ich jetzt schon hier bleiben darf, damit ich in Sicherheit bin. Er denkt, dass Voldemort bald rausfinden wird, welche Beziehung Harry zu mir hat und mich benutzten wird. Benutzten um ihn zu kriegen."

„Ich verstehe."murmelte Ron. „Das leuchtet ein. Harry würde alles für dich tun. Dumbledore befürchtet, dass Voldemort es bald wissen wird oder schon weiß."

Sie bemerkte, dass Ron sie jetzt ernst nahm und wurde etwas zahmer.

„Aber Harry würde auch alles tun, um dir zu helfen. Das weiß auch jeder, besonders Malfoy."sagte sie.

„Und ich würde alles für Harry und auch für dich tun, was in meiner Macht steht."sagte er entschlossen. „Aber ich bin nicht in Gefahr."

Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin ab August jeden Tag von ausgebildeten Auroren umgeben, die wären schön blöd mich dort anzugreifen."Ron ließ ein verächtliches Lachen hören, was den Todessern galt.

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas.

Dann sagte Hermine plötzlich und mit leiser Stimme: „Wenigstens sind meine Eltern in Sicherheit. Dumbledore hatte sie schon letztes Jahr mit einigen Zaubern belegt, damit sie ein normales Leben führen können."

„Hermine" sagte Ron, „Lass uns deine Sachen holen. Wie können hier nicht den ganzen Tag Trübsal blasen. Oder möchtest du noch nicht herziehen."

„Doch natürlich. Ich habe keine Lust den anderen zu erklären warum ich so verheult aussehe."

Ron stellte sich genau vor ihr. „Wir dürfen nichts sagen, wir müssen lügen. Aber was erzählen wir, wenn jemand fragt wo Harry ist? Wir brauchen eine einheitliche Geschichte."

Beide überlegten angestrengt was sie sagen könnten, aber es wollte ihnen nichts Gescheites einfallen.

„Es ist etwas passiert, er ist zu Tante und Onkel gefahren. Das ist das einfachste"sagte Hermine nach einer Weile.

Sie blieben beide bei dieser Geschichte, denn eine andere würde kaum jemand glauben, und machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschafsraum.

Auf halber Strecke blieb Ron stehen: „Denkst du nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn wir alle drei nicht zum Frühstück erscheinen?"

„Du hast Recht. Malfoy und die anderen werden misstrauisch werden." entgegnete sie

„Lass uns in die Halle gehen! Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger oder nicht?"fragte Ron.

„Natürlich. Ich habe seit gestern Nachmittag nichts mehr gegessen."

Sie sahen sich an, atmeten tief durch und gingen entschlossen in die große Halle.

Als sie in der großen Halle ankamen sahen sie, dass sie bereits voll war.

Unter den Blicken der Mitschüler gingen sie zum Tisch der Gryffindor und setzten sich.

„Hey" sagte Ginny, „Geht es dir besser Hermine? Wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

Hermine tat so als ob sie etwas auf dem Tisch suchte.

Ron sagte dann: „Er ist zu seiner Tante und seinen Onkel gefahren."

Ginny schaute beide ungläubig an, gab sich dann aber mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

Ron sah zum Lehrertisch auf. Die Lehrer sahen genau so geknickt aus wie Er und Hermine.

Dies fiel auch Neville auf. „Was ist denn mit denen los? Die sehen ja aus als wenn jemand gestorben wäre."sagte er und deutete hoch zum Lehrertisch, so das alle, die es gehört hatten, hochsahen.

„Weiß nicht."murmelte Hermine, sie musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen.

Nach dem Essen räumten beide Hermines Sachen in ihr neues Büro.

„So" sagte Ron, als sie fertig waren. „Ist doch schön geworden."

Ron bemerkte, dass sie aus dem Fenster sah und ging zu ihr. „Hermine"

„Hmm" machte Hermine.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?"fragte Ron, „Dann stelle ich es um."

Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab schwingen, als Hermine seine Hand festhielt und sagte: „Doch, doch es gefällt mir."

Ron sah aus dem Fenster und begriff, woran Hermine dachte. Sie beobachtete ihre Mitschüler beim Quidditch und musste dabei an Harry denken.

„Komm, lass uns gehen!"sagte er.

„Ron, läßt du mich allein?"

„Aber" stammelte Ron.

„Bitte" flehte Hermine ihn an, „nur für ein Weilchen."

„Na gut, aber ich hole dich zum Mittagessen ab."sagte Ron.

„Nein ich habe kein Hunger."log Hermine. Sie wollte nur allein sein und weinen.

„Na schön, aber zum Abendessen komme ich dich holen."sagte Ron bestimmend.

„Ja" wimmerte Hermine. „Ja ist gut, zum Abendessen."

Eigentlich war sie immer stark gewesen, doch nun schien für sie eine Welt zusammen gebrochen zu sein, sie hatte keinen Halt mehr. Und schon bald würde auch Ron sie verlassen.

Ron ging und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie allein zu lassen.

Es klopfte am Fenster, Hermine schreckte auf.

Sie sah Hedwig am Fenster, mit einem Brief im Schnabel.

:Das ist bestimmt eine Nachricht von Harry.: dachte sie und begriff gleichzeitig, dass sie nicht von Harry sein konnte, da er Hedwig in Hogwarts lassen mußte.

Sie öffnete niedergeschlagen den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

‚Wehrte Miss Granger, ich erwarte sie heute Abend in meinen Büro. Ich habe ihnen einiges zu erklären.

Mit freundlichem Gruß Prof. Dumbledore.'

Sie wollte gleich los laufen, doch sie durfte erst am Abend kommen. :Würde er wütend sein oder es aufdringlich finden, wenn ich gleich komme?:

Hedwig flatterte auf ihre Schulter. „Du vermisst ihn auch nicht wahr."

Als wenn Hedwig sie verstand, schmiegte sie sich an ihr Gesicht.

Hermine sah sie an: „Ich liebe deinen Harry."Hedwig schuhute.

Hermine legte sich aufs Sofa und Hedwig setzte sich ans Kopfende. Als Hermine sich auf die Seite drehte, bedeckte sie mit ihren Flügeln ihr Gesicht.

Hermine schlief fest. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Ron sie zur Abendbrotzeit abholen wollte. Er ließ sie Schlafen und ging allein in die große Halle.

„Wo ist Hermine?"fragte Ginny.

„Sie schläft"blaffte Ron sie an, ohne seine Schwester auch nur anzusehen.

„Was ist los mit euch beiden?"brüllte Ginny. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Sei still!"zischte Ron, was Ginny noch mehr reizte.

Ron wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Ginny hielt ihn fest.

Sie sagte so, dass es fast die ganze Schule hören konnte: „Sag mir endlich was los ist!"

Prof. McGonagall kam auf sie zu: „Mr Weasley was soll der Lärm? Sind sie von Sinnen?"

„Sie ... Ich..."stotterte Ron.

Doch er brauche nicht weiter erzählen, denn Ginny sagte: „Ich wollte nur wissen was los ist. Warum sich Ron und Hermine so eigenartig benehmen und wo Harry ist."

Ron bemerkte genau wie Prof. McGonagall, dass Malfoy in ihrer Nähe stand und versuchte alles mitzubekommen.

„Gehen sie mit ihrer Schwester hoch und sagen sie ihr was passiert ist. Sie wird es so oder so erfahren. Aber Miss Weasley, sie müssen mir schwören, dass sie Stillschweigen bewahren!"sagte Prof. McGonagall streng.

„Ich schwöre."sagte sie besorgt und aufgeregt.

„Na dann gehen sie hoch!"forderte Prof. McGonagall.

Sie sah sich um: „Was stehen sie hier herum? Wenn sie mit dem Essen fertig sind, gehen sie bitte Mr Malfoy!"schnaubte sie ihn an.

„Jawohl" entgegnete Malfoy kühl und gehässig. Mit wehendem Umhang zog sie sich zum Lehrertisch zurück.

Die ganze Halle tuschelte aufgebracht über das, was gerade passiert ist.

Malfoy starrte den beiden Geschwistern hinterher.

Ron bemerkte seinen Blick, ging schneller und drängelte Ginny mit „Nun mach schon, schneller!"aus der Halle. Das gefiel Ginny überhaupt nicht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wies Ron Ginny an sich zu setzten, doch Ginny weigerte sich.

„Bitte!" sagte Ron „bevor jemand kommt."

Ginny setzte sich, mit verzogenem Gesicht, und wartete dass Ron endlich anfing.

Ron begann das wichtigste zu erzählen.

„Die arme Hermine."sagte Ginny bedrückt als er fertig war.

Ron sah sie fragend an. „Nur die ‚arme Hermine'? Und was ist mit Harry?"

„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass Hermine mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle für Harry hat?"fragte Ginny mit einem ´das hättest du eigentlich mitbekommen müssen Blick.

„Lass dir das bitte von Hermine erzählen! Sei ihr eine gute Freundin, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin! Und denk daran was du McGonagall versprochen hast. Bitte!"entgegnete Ron.

„Ja, natürlich."antwortete Ginny bedrückt und ängstlich. Ron nahm sie in den Arm, sie weinte.

„Entschuldige Ginny, ich meinte das nicht so. Ich wollte dich nicht anranzen."

„Wo ist Hermine?"fragte sie schluchzend.

„In Lupins Büro."gab Ron zur Antwort, „Komm wir gehen hin!"

Ron klopfte an die Tür, doch keiner antwortete.

Er öffnete und betrat das Zimmer: „Hermine?"Noch immer antwortete keiner, das Zimmer war leer.

Nur Hedwig saß auf dem Fensterbrett, und Ginny ging zu ihr.

Hermine war bei Prof. Dumbledore, das wusste von den beiden natürlich keiner.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Büro vom Schulleiter.

„Hermine ich freue mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Oh Verzeihung. Darf ich überhaupt noch „Du"sagen?"fragte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wieso nicht?"fragte sie und setze sich.

„Na ja, du bist jetzt eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts."

„Es bleibt alles wie es ist."sagte sie berückt.

„Danke" lächelte Dumbledore. „Also ich habe dir einiges zu erklären. Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Ja" log Hermine, doch ihr Magen hatte sie verraten.

„Ich auch noch nicht."lächelte Dumbledore, erhob seinen Zauberstab und plötzlich standen Speisen und Getränke auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Dumbledore sah Hermine an und sagte: „Stell deine Fragen, und ich versuche sie zu beantworten, wenn es mir möglich ist."

Beim letzten Teil des Satzes seufzte Hermine auf.

„Hermine du mußt mir vertrauen. Alles kann ich nicht preisgeben. Aus Sicherheitsgründen, wenn du mich verstehst."

„Ich verstehe sie Professor."hauchte sie.

„Iß bitte etwas!"Dumbledore deutete auf den Tisch.

„Warum haben sie mir Harry weggenommen?"fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt war es Dumbledore, der seufzte: „Weggenommen habe ich dir Harry nicht, das mußt du mir glauben."

„Aber warum mußte er gehen?"fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Hat Harry dir nicht gesagt warum, als ihr allein in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' wart?"

Wieder starrte sie Dumbledore an. „Woher?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Das konnte man euch immer ansehen."

„Ich möchte nicht frech klingeln, aber ich will von ihnen hören warum."forderte sie.

Dumbledore setzte sich an den Tisch, legte seine Hände zusammen und sagte: „Ich habe es nicht gern getan, aber er ist unsere letzte Hoffnung."

Hermine sah auf. „Letzte Hoffnung?"stammelte sie ängstlich.

„Mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen, noch nicht. Nur so viel, es ist besser für Harry und für uns alle. Wenn Harry am leben bleiben soll, muß er lernen. Seine momentanen Kräfte reichen nicht aus. Und nur Mut, von dem er wahrlich genug hat, allein reicht auch nicht aus."

Hermine nickte und Dumbledore sprach ruhig weiter. „Harry hat dir bestimmt erzählt, dass all dies mit der Prophezeiung zu tun hat. Harry darf nicht mehr zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel. Sie haben das Band zu ihm zerstört. Und in der Schule kann er auch nicht bleiben. Also haben wir ein Ort gesucht, wo Harry sicher ist, bis er soweit ist sich den zu stellen, was ihm bevorsteht."

„Was muß er tun? Was steht ihm bevor?"fragte sie.

Hermine schluckte und Dumbledore beschwor ein Taschentuch hervor und reicht es ihr. „Diese frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten."

„Wie lang wird er wegbleiben?"fragte Hermine weiter.

„Das weiß ich nicht Hermine. Aber wir müssen unsere Gefühle zum Wohl der anderen zurück stecken, so schwer dies auch seien mag. Solange er dort ist, kann ich dir versprechen, dass ihm nichts passiert. Er ist gut geschützt."

„Mit dem Geheimniswahrungszauber?"fragte sie.

„Ja, unter anderem."sagte Dumbledore „Ich habe mich nicht in dir getäuscht."

„Prof., was ist mit meiner Stelle hier? Warum soll ich jetzt schon hier bleiben? Eigentlich ist es doch üblich, dass man eine Ausbildung macht, 1 Jahr glaube ich."

Dumbledore zögerte, sagte dann aber ruhig: „1. denke ich, dass du so gut bist, dass wir dir den Rest in den Ferien beibringen können. 2."Dumbledore stoppte und sah ihr in die Augen „2. haben wir auch Angst um dich, nicht nur um Harry."Hermine sah zu Boden und Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Ich befürchte, dass Voldemort versuchen wird dich zu benutzen, um Harry in die Finger zu bekommen. Er weiß, dass Harry alles tun würde, um dir zu helfen."

„Ich weiß."sagte Hermine bitter „Harry sagte das gleiche."

„Ein schlauer junger Mann, du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen." strahlte er sie an.

„Gute Wahl getroffen? Aber er ist nicht hier. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht."weinte sie.

„Nicht falsch."tröstete er sie. „Gefühle sind halt nicht planbar. Du konntest nicht wissen was passiert, Harry schon."

„Harry schon?"fragte sie. „Aber wie und Warum?"

„Er hat euch nicht gesagt, dass er die Prophezeiung bereits seit 2 Jahren kennt, da ich ihm darum gebeten habe. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass Voldemort sie euch entlocken könnte. Aber er hat es auch so erfahren, wie auch immer."antwortete Dumbledore traurig.

„Was besagt die Prophezeiung?"fragte sie, doch eine Antwort erwartete sie nicht. Genau wie Hermine vermutete, antwortete Prof. Dumbledore nur: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Professor sie sagten, Harry sei sicher solange er dort ist. Aber was passiert, wenn er zurückkommt? Sie sah bedrückt zu Boden. „Ich ... Na ja ... Vielleicht war es nur ein Alptraum, das behauptet Ron jedenfalls. Ich denke, dass es war ist oder passieren wird."

„Ich weiß bereits davon. Minerva, ich meine Prof. McGonagall hat es mir erzählt."Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Die Voraussagungen, die jemand macht, können verhindert werden. Man kann die Zukunft ändern. Es gelingt nicht immer, aber ein versuch ist es wert. Außerdem ist Wahrsagen sehr ungenau, wie du weißt. Glaube daran, dass Harry zurückkommt, und den Rest werden wir dann sehen."

„Geht es Harry gut, wo er jetzt ist?"fragte sie.

„Mir liegt Harry auch sehr am Herzen. Ich würde nichts tun, was ihm schadet."antwortete er.

„Ja" wisperte sie „Bestimmt nicht."

„Ich möchte, dass du die Ferien nutzt um zu lernen, so hart und gemein wie das klingt! Damit lenkst du dich ab und außerdem dürfen wir uns nichts anmerken lassen, du weißt warum." sagte Dumbledore entschieden.

Hermine nickte. „Darf ich gehen?"fragte sie. „Ich bin Müde."

„Natürlich darfst du."antwortete Dumbledore. „Wenn irgendetwas ist, weißt du ja zu wem du gehen kannst. Prof. McGonagall und ich, sind immer für dich da."

Hermine ging zur Tür.

„Ach und noch etwas."hielt sie Dumbledore auf. „Tue nichts Unüberlegtes und bleibe auf dem Schlossgelände. Nur hier bist du in Sicherheit."

Er wusste, dass er zu hart klang und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ja. Gute Nacht Professor."erwiderte sie und ging.

Auch dieses Kap. wäre geschafft.

Ich hoffe wieder auf viele Rewiews.

Also wir haben Samstag, mal sehen vielleicht schaffe ich es noch das 4. Kap. zu überarbeiten.

Ich suche noch einen Betaleser für meine FF.


	4. Zusammenhalt ist das Wichtigste

rudeboyboss- Danke Danke

Miss Shirley Blythe- Hermine kommt nicht zu kurz, aber von wem sie getröstet wird, erzähle ich noch nicht.

VamHex- dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl

Mozartinchen- niedlicher Name. Ich bin zwar nicht so schnell wie der Wind, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Die ersten Kap. konnte ich nur so schnell hochladen, da ich sie schon in Word übertragen hatte. Ab jetzt kann es ein paar Tage dauern, ich muss sie noch abtippen. Und der Rest etwa noch mal so viel wie ich bereits schon habe, ist noch in meinen Kopf.

michi-sky- Danke für deine Wünsche, kann ich gut gebrauchen. Hast du etwa schiss vor dem was passieren könnte? Ich möchte nicht Schuld sein, dass du vor Sorge um Hermine und Harry nicht in den Schlaf kommst. g Aber schön, dass dir die FF gefällt.

redeinsmile- bitte nicht weinen, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!

Josy- Ron hat schon ne Freundin. (siehe 2. Kap.) Ich weiß, habe ich etwas vernachlässigt. Hole es aber wieder nach, versprochen. Ob Harry und Hermine sich wieder sehen??? Ich sage nur, Hermine wird auf ihre Kosten kommen. Aber mit wem?

Vero- Danke!!! Sei du auch nicht traurig! Wie gesagt, Hermine bekommt ihre Streicheleinheiten, aber von wem? Stillschweigen.

Choooo- Hallo, ach dir danke ich von ganzem Herzen. Lies einfach weiter! Irgendwann wirst du erfahren Wer mit Wem und Wann.

Mr.P- Warum immer Harry und Hermine? Wie heißt es so schön? Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Was wenn sich Hermine in jemand anderen verliebt, soll sie ewig warten?

So ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen. Hier kommt das 4. Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Und

Bitte versprecht mir, nicht so sehr weinen!

„x" jemand spricht :x: jemand denkt

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Liebesdrama. Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

**Kapitel 4 Zusammenhalt ist das Wichtigste**

Langsam und in Gedanken stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Sie musste erst einmal alles verarbeiten, was Dumbledore ihr eben erzählt hat. :Harry die letzte Hoffnung? Was haben die mit ihm vor?:

Unterwegs traf sie auf Ron und Ginny. „Wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht." fragte Ron hastig. „Bei Prof. Dumbledore." gab sie knapp zurück und blickte zu Ginny. „Du gehörst ins Bett!"fauchte sie Ginny an. „Hermine ich bitte dich, wir haben doch keinen Unterricht mehr, es sind bald Ferien." sagte Ginny niedergeschlagen und man konnte sogar ein kleines schluchzen hören. Hermine sah Ron an. „Sie weiß es, ich musste es ihr sagen." sagte Ron und zog seine Augenbrauen dabei hoch. Und da Hermine immer noch mit fragenden Blick vor ihm stand, sagte er darauf: „McGonagall weiß bescheid. Ginny musste schwören, es keinen zu erzählen." Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten aber nicht hier darüber erzählen."warf sie ein und sah sich um.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie zusammen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Es war schon einigen Schülern aufgefallen, dass Harry nicht mehr im Schloss ist. Draco Malfoy drückte sich ungefähr so aus: „POTTER ist wohl durchgefallen und kann die hinterherziehende Schmach der nichtbestandenen Prüfungen wohl nicht ertragen. Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass nur Luft hinter diesen Namen steckt. Der große Potter, ha... groß im weglaufen und aufgeben." Malfoy machte dabei ein so verächtliches Gesicht, dass Ron bald seine Fassung verloren und ihn am liebsten Flüche auf den Hals gejagt hätte. Nur gut, dass Hermine nicht bei ihm war.

Der letzte Tag des Schuljahres brach an. Hermine hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen, obwohl Ginny ihr Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Es klopfte an der Tür zu Hermines Büro. Ginny öffnete sie und vor ihr stand Ron mit breitem Grinsen. „Na, auch schon Hunger? Ich könnte töten für nen Toast." „Ron ist da Prof. Granger. Er möchte mit uns frühstücken." sagte Ginny. Sie wollte lustig klingen und Hermine etwas aufheitern. Es half sogar, denn Hermine lächelte kurz.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, als Malfoy mit Anhang ihren Weg kreuzten. „Ah, die Potterbrigade." höhnte er und Crabbe und Goyle prusteten. „Na Schlammblut, genug geheult." fragte Malfoy und Hermine fragte sich, woher er das wusste. Sie sah ihn mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ron hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass Malfoy dachte, dass Harry durchgefallen wäre und deshalb nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist, aber sie hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, er wusste mehr, viel mehr. „Sie hat bestimmt geheult, da sie so hässlich ist."kam es von Crabbe. Goyle lachte laut auf. Ausgerechnet so etwas muss von Crabbe kommen, sein Glashaus ist ja wohl am Größten. „Das ist auch ein Grund."lachte auch Malfoy. „Halt dein Maul!"fauchte Ron. Hermine hielt ihn zurück, denn Rons Hand ging zum Zauberstab. „Du Weasley, lern erstmal wie man kämpft. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, und dann mache ich dich platt." zischte Malfoy und setzte dabei ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Du sollst nicht Lügen! Hat dir das deine liebe Mama nicht beigebracht?" fragte Ron angewidert. Draco sah ihn wütend an und schniefte.

Sie wollten weitergehen, doch dann sagte Malfoy: „Hey Granger, wo ist denn dein Potterschatz? Hat er Angst bekommen, dass ihn irgendjemand etwas antun könnte und ist abgehauen? Hat er dich im Stich gelassen?" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Hermine hatte mit ihrer Befürchtung Recht behalten, er wusste mehr. „Aber beruhige dich!" sagte er weiter, als er ihren erschrockenen Blick sah und setzte dabei wieder ein Grinsen auf. „Wir kriegen ihn trotzdem, und dann kommt der Rest. Oder erst ihr und dann Potter, damit er, weiß was Leiden heißt?" Er machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Ron stellte sich vor ihr um sie zu Schützen. „Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit dem Lord an. Er wird bezahlen." sagte Malfoy, drehte sich um und winkte seiner Garde zu.

Als sie verschwunden waren, brach Ginny in Tränen aus. „Bitte beruhige dich!" flehe Ron sie an. „Es wird keiner gequält oder sterben." Hermine nahm sie in den Arm. „Er ist in Sicherheit, glaube mir!" „Woher weißt du das so genau?" schluchzte Ginny. „Dumbledore hat es gesagt, er hat es geschworen."beruhigte sie Ginny.

Sie gingen weiter, zum Frühstück, in die große Halle. Als sie die große Halle betraten, winkte Prof. Dumbledore Hermine an den Lehrertisch. „Ich komme gleich nach." sagte die an Ron gewannt und ging zum Professor. „Guten Morgen Hermine." begrüßte er sie. „Du kannst dich schon zu uns setzten, wenn du möchtest."Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf einen freien Stuhl. „Vielen Dank Professor, aber ich möchte noch am Gryffindortisch sitzen." antwortete sie verlegen. „Aber natürlich." entgegnete Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Danke." murmelte sie, warf noch einen Blick zu prof. McGonagall und ging dann wieder zu Ron und Ginny.

Malfoy hatte es beobachtet und fuhr sie nach dem Essen wieder an. „Bist du jetzt Dumbledores Liebling, wo Potter weg ist?" „Scheint so." faucht sie ihn an und ging. Malfoy sah ihr grübelnd nach. Wusste er etwa doch nicht so viel, wie er vorgab zu wissen? War das alles nur Fassade? Wenn ja, dann war er ein guter Schauspieler.

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile am See die Zeit vertrieben haben, beschlossen Ron und Hermine zu Hagrid zu gehen. Ginny verabschiedete sich von ihnen und verschwand zu Seamus.

Ron klopfte an Hagrids Hütte, niemand antwortete. „Hagrid bist du da?" rief Hermine und sah um die Hütte. „Hier hinten." hörten sie jemanden rufen. „Hier hinten, kommt her!" Das konnte nur Hagrid sein, nur er hatte solch eine brummige Stimme auf Hogwarts.

Kaum standen sie vor ihm, umarmte er sie beide gleichzeitig. Für Hagrid war das, bei seiner Größe, ja auch kein Problem. „Geht's euch beiden gut?" fragte er. „Ja"logen sie. „Natürlich nicht."grunzte Hagrid. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm fragen. So was Blödes konnte auch nur mir einfallen. So groß wie ich bin, so dumm bin ich auch." schimpfte er über sich selbst.

„Schon gut." sagte Ron ruhig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen!" Hagrid sah Hermine an: „Na Kollegin?"Er strahlte dabei, wie man mit Sorgen strahlen konnte. Hermine lächelte leicht zurück.

Sie redeten nicht über Harry, auch nicht über das, was vielleicht kommen wird.

Ron und Hermine nahmen dies erleichtert hin. „Schon alles gepackt Ron?" fragte Hagrid und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Bei dieser Geste ging Ron etwas in die Knie. „Da musst du wohl noch ein wenig üben, was?"lachte Hagrid, da er bemerkte wie Ron in die Knie ging. „Noch nicht."antwortete Ron schuldbewusst und sah zu Boden. Ob er so ein Gesicht zog, da Hagrid ihn als ‚schwach' darstellte oder weil es ihm peinlich war, dass er noch nicht gepackt hatte, konnte man nicht sagen. „Hagrid, wir müssen ins Schloss, das Festessen fängt an!" sagte Hermine nachdem sie auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte. „Geht schon vor! Ich brauche noch einen Moment." erwiderte Hagrid und geleitete sie vor die Hütte. „Hermine, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest." „Danke Hagrid" wieder standen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Sie umarmte ihn fest: „Bis später."

Hermine und Ron gingen allein hoch zum Schloss, aber nicht zum Festessen sondern in Hermines Büro. Ron kam Hermines Bitte nach, nicht in die große Halle zu müssen. Sie wollte diesen ganzen Trubel um den Abschluss nicht. Hermine war zwar Schulsprecherin, aber das war ihr egal, es gab schließlich noch einen Zweiten.

Ihre Münder kippten runter als sie ankamen. Auf dem Tisch standen wundervolle Speisen und daneben war Dobby. „Dobby"rief Hermine erstaunt. „Von Prof. Dumbledore." piepste er freudig, winkte ihnen zu und verschwand. „Woher weiß er?" fragte Ron verdutzt. „Frag nicht!"lächelte Hermine.

Nicht nur das Essen stand auf dem Tisch sondern noch etwas. Zwei große Umschläge lagen auf ihren Tellern. Auf dem einen stand: ‚Ron Weasley, Haus Gryffindor, Abschlussklasse', und auf dem anderen stand: Hermine Granger, Haus Gryffindor, Abschlussklasse'. Sie sahen sich beide an und Ron huschte ein breites Grinsen übers Gesicht. „Unsere Ergebnisse."Sagte er nur und hielt Hermine den Umschlag hin. „Wahnsinn"juchzte Ron und sprang dabei in die Luft. „Zeig her, dass will ich sehen!" veralberte sie Ron.

„Gut gemacht." strahlte Hermine ihn an. Und es war die Wahrheit. Ron hatte in den wichtigsten Fächern sein UTZ geschafft z.B: Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Astronomie, Kräuterkunde. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht, er wird Auror. Ob er die Ausbildung durchhält ist eine andere Frage.

Auch Hermine hatte ihr ziel erreicht, und wie erwarte ist sie Jahresbeste. Langsam machte sich der Hunger in ihnen breit und sie begannen das köstliche Mal zu verspeisen.

Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, klopfte es heftig an der Tür. Ron öffnete sie und sah der traurigen Ginny ins Gesicht. Im Arm hielt sie ihre Decke und ein Kuscheltier. Sie fing an zu weinen als Ron taktlos fragte, was sie will. Hermine sprang auf. „Ron bitte!" brummte sie und fragte Ginny was passiert sei.

„Malfoy... Malfoy..." stammelte sie. Ron wurde wütend „Den schnapp ich mir." rief er und wollte zur Tür laufen. Ginny hielt ihn auf: „Nein Ron, bitte bleib! Er will das doch nur." „Was hat er getan?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Ginny setzt sich auf einen Stuhl. „Er sagte, er würde Harry Voldemort ausliefern und uns auch. Dann müsste Harry zusehen, wie er uns umbringt. Und dann ..." Ginny schluckte „Und dann..., dann wird er Harry töten." Ron kniete sich neben ihr. „Das ist nur dummes Geschwätz Ginny, das hat er vorhin auch gesagt. Er spuckt nur große Töne, damit wir Angst haben und uns verplappern." Ginny fing noch heftiger an zu weinen. „Er ..., er ..." stotterte sie. „Was?" fragte Hermine nach. „Er hat mich mit einem Fluch an die Wand befördert. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Und ..." sie sah zu ihnen auf. „Er sagte, ich soll es Harry ausrichten, wenn ich ihn sehe."

Ron sprang erneut auf, das war zu viel. Etwas erzählen, was jemandem Angst macht, ist eine Sache, aber jemanden quälen eine Andere. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass Malfoy seiner Schwester etwas antut. Ginny versuchte ihn festzuhalten: „Nein, nicht Ron! Bitte nicht!" wimmerte sie wieder. „Ron" sagte Hermine leise, „Erinnerst du dich an den Traum von Harry? An das, was ich gesehen habe?" „Ja" antwortete Ron. Beide hatten heute Früh, aus Wut über Malfoy, nicht daran gedacht. „Es war also doch kein Alptraum. Selbst Malfoy weiß über alles bescheid." flüsterte Hermine. Ginny starrte sie an. Sie hatte zwar gehört was Hermine gesagt hat, aber sie verstand nicht. „Was?" fragte sie rasch. Beide überlegten, ob sie Ginny aufklären sollten oder nicht. Dann sagte Hermine: „Harry hatte in der letzten Nacht, wo er hier war, dass geträumt was Malfoy uns heute gesagt hat. Na ja, nicht ganz genau. Er hat nur gesehen, das Voldemort mich umbringt." Sie seufzte. „Aber vielleicht hat er das Andere verschwiegen?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine sprach weiter. „Und ich habe dann durch seine Augen gesehen, wie ..." Es fiel ihr schwer darüber zu reden, die schluckte, „wie Harry tot auf der Erde lag. Seine Narbe hat geblutet und die Todesser standen um ihn rum und lachten."

Wieder fing Ginny bitterlich an zu weinen. „Beruhige dich Ginny! Es wird nichts passieren. Harry ist in Sicherheit und Malfoy, selbst Voldemort, kann ihn nicht finden." sagte Hermine und sah dabei hilfesuchend zu Ron. „Komm Ginny, lass uns hoch gehen, da kannst du dich ausruhen." bat Ron.

„Wenn ihr möchtet könnt ihr auch hier bleiben, ihr könnt auf dem Sofa schlafen." sagte Hermine und drückte Ginny. Ginny nickte. „Aber nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." erwiderte sie leise. Noch immer zitterte sie. Auch Hermine war es lieber, sie wollte nicht allein sein. Sie legte einen Aufmunterungszauber und kurz danach einen Schlafzauber über Ginny.

„Ich gehe besser hoch." sagte Ron. „Sonst werden noch mehr misstrauisch. Und außerdem muss ich mich endlich mal richtig um Parvati kümmern. I ch habe sie in letzter Zeit ganz schön vernachlässigt." „Schlaf gut!" sagte sie traurig. „Es ist besser so. Pass du auf Ginny auf! Gute Nacht euch beiden." entgegnete er und wollte gehen.

Plötzlich erschien Fawks und vor ihm lagen 3 Briefe. Hermine lief zum Phönix und nahm ihm die Briefe ab. Dabei berührte sie ihn, es war ein warmes und schönes Gefühl. Der Phönix verbeugte sich und verschwand wieder. Hermine betrachtete die Briefe. Auf dem 1. stand ‚Für Ron und Hermine', auf dem 2. ‚Für Ron' und auf dem 3. ‚Für Hermine' „Es ist Harrys Schrift." rief sie erstaunt. Ron sprang zu ihr. „Einer ist für uns beide und einer für jeden." sagte Hermine. „Erst den für uns beide ja?" setzte sie schnell nach. Ron nickte. Sie gab ihm seinen eigenen und den Brief, der an sie beide geschrieben ist. Er sah sie an, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ron öffnete den Brief, er war sehr kurz. ‚Hallo ihr Beiden. Ich bitte euch niemanden zu sagen, dass ich fort geschickt wurde. Ihr werdet bald verstehen. Behaltet mich in guter Erinnerung! Euer Harry.'

„Mehr nicht?" fragte Hermine enttäuscht. „Nein" sagte Ron und drehte das Blatt um. „Aber ich denke, in diesen steht mehr. Ich lese meinen oben einverstanden?" Ron wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und ging zum Gryffindorturm.

Hermine öffnete langsam ihren Brief. :Ja, dort steht mehr drin.: dachte sie erleichtert. Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen:

‚_Liebe Hermine. _

_Ich weiß gar nicht so richtig, wie ich anfangen soll. Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt, einen letzten Brief an euch beide zu schreiben. Höre bitte auf Dumbledore, denn wir sind ihm verpflichtet! Aber ich weiß, dass du das machst. Bitte sei nicht sauer, dass er mich fortgeschickt hat, es musste sein._

_Ich möchte auch, dass du nichts Unüberlegtes tust_, _egal was passiert. Das was von mir verlangt wird, muss ich allein schaffen. Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, wann wir uns wieder sehen, und ob wir uns je wieder sehen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich immer an dich denken. Falls wir uns nicht wieder sehen sollten, denk daran, du tust das, was du tun mußt und ich habe das getan, was von mir verlangt wurde. Ich hoffe, dass ich es mit Erfolg getan habe, dass ich wenigstens nicht umsonst sterben musste. Das mag alles hart und gemein klingen, aber du wirst es irgendwann verstehen.'_

Hermine fing an zu weinen, merkte das Ginny wach wurde und belegte sie erneut mit einem Schlafzauber. Mit Tränen in den Augen las sie weiter:

‚_Ich liebe und vermisse dich. Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht und wir uns wieder sehen._

_In Liebe, dein Harry.'_

Hermine sah, dass das letzte Stück Pergament mit Tränen durchnässt war. Es waren aber nicht ihre. Sie hielt den Brief an ihre Brust. :Es klang wie ein Abschiedsbrief.: dachte sie.

Jetzt hatte sie mehr Angst den je, dass sie ihn verlieren würde.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei Ron

Dean, Seamus und Neville schliefen schon. Ron saß auf Harrys Bett und las seinen Brief:

‚_Hallo Ron._

_Bitte sei du mir auch nicht böse, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Viel kann ich dir leider nicht schreiben, aber pass bitte ein weinig auf unsere Hermine auf. Ich kann hier nur ruhig bleiben, da ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Ich muss noch viel lernen, sonst schaffe ich nicht das, was von mir verlangt wird. Ich möchte dich noch um etwas bitten. Falls ich nicht wiederkomme, kann es sein, dass Voldemort mich getötet hat. Vielleicht habe ich meine Aufgabe trotzdem erfüllt, und bin nicht umsonst gestorben. Aber wenn nicht, dann geht so weit weg wie möglich! Bringt euch in Sicherheit! Also halt die Ohrensteif und vergiss mich nicht! Viel Spaß in London und hoffentlich bis bald._

_Harry'_

„Wie könnte ich." sagte er, stand auf und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Hermine verließ völlig aufgelöst ihr Büro und rannte zum Gryffindorturm, in der Hand ihren Brief.

Ron saß schon im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah, dass sie weinte. Auch Ron sah sehr bedrückt aus. „Er kommt nicht wieder, er weiß es. Dies sind Abschiedsbriefe an uns." weinte Hermine und lief zu ihm. Ron überlegte eine Weile, sagte dann aber: „Nein Hermine keine Abschiedsbriefe, es sind nur Erklärungen." „Ja Erklärungen, warum er nicht wieder kommt." brach sie hervor. „Vielleicht nicht wieder kommt." erwiderte er ruhig. „Wir können uns nicht irgendeine haarsträubende Geschichte ausdenken, weshalb er nicht wieder kommt. Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was er machen muss. Er wird das schon schaffen. Wir müssen ihn einfach nur vertrauen."

Hermine ging zurück zu Ginny, sie schlief noch fest. Auch sie legte sich hin, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Sie verstand nicht, wie Ron so ruhig bleiben konnte. Aber ruhig war er nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er wollte für Hermine stark sein, ihr beistehen, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

Die Fahrt nach Hause stand bevor, und Hermine verabschiedete sich von allen, besonders von Ron und Ginny. „Bis bald." sagte Ron. „Ich schaue ab und zu vorbei, ja?" „Hat dir das Harry geschrieben?" fragte Hermine und schmunzelte ihn dabei an. Ron zwinkerte ihr zu. „Na bis dann. Und pass auf dich auf!" sagte sie und drückte Ron zum Abschied. „Ich will dich gesund wieder sehen!" flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr. Ron Gab ihr zum Abschied ein Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich in eine Kutsche. Ginny kam auf Hermine zu, ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. „Danke noch mal wegen Gestern." sagte sie und umarmte Hermine. „Er kommt bestimmt bald wieder."setzte sie nach. „Bestimmt." murmelte Hermine.

Ginny stieg in die Kutsche, in der auch schon Ron saß. Auch Pravati, Seamus und Neville verabschiedeten sich von ihr und setzten sich zu den Anderen in die Kutsche. Ginny steckte ihren Kopf raus und rief: „Bis Bald Hermine." und schon setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung.

Hermine sah ihnen nach, bis sie hinter den Toren verschwunden waren.

:Das ist das Ende.: dachte sie und wollte gerade in die Eingangshalle gehen. „Nein, das ist der Anfang." sagte jemand. Hermine sah auf, und die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall standen vor ihr. „Der Anfang?" fragte sie entsetzt, „Von Was?" Sie rannte weinend los.

Sie sahen ihr nach und Prof. McGonagall sagte leise: „Miss Granger hat mir erzählt, Harry hätte ihr und Mr. Weasley, mit Fawks einen Abschiedsbrief geschickt." „Briefe ja, aber einen Abschiedsbrief? Wirklich?" fragte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

Hermine rannte hoch zur Eulerei, zu Hedwig. Dort angekommen musste sie feststellen, dass sie nicht da war. Hermine setzte sich ans Fenster, lehnte ihren Kopf an und wartete. :Wo bringe sie ihn hin?: waren immer wieder ihre Gedanken. Da sie in den letzten Tagen nicht viel geschlafen hatte, wurde sie müde und die Augen fielen ihr zu. Trotz des Lärms den die anderen Eulen machten, schlief sie ein.

Als sie wieder wach wurde, saß Hedwig neben ihr und sah sie mit großen leuchtenden Augen an. „Weißt du wo Harry ist?" fragte sie zaghaft, ohne wirklich auf eine Antwort zu warten, und streichelte sie dabei. Obgleich die Eulen der Zauberer ihren Besitzer immer wieder finden würden, glaubte Hermine nicht daran, dass Hedwig wusste wo er ist. Das wäre zu schön. Sie blieb noch eine Weile so sitzen, bis sie sich dazu entschloss runter zu gehen.

„Wir fangen am Montag mit dem Unterricht an, wenn sie einverstanden sind." empfing sie Prof. McGonagall in der Eingangshalle. „Meinetwegen schon heute. Umso früher, desto besser." sagte Hermine. „Aber haben sie denn keinen Urlaub?" „Prof. Snape, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Dumbledore und ich, wir wechseln uns beim Unterrichten ab. Und Urlaub? Nein, daran ist noch lange nicht zu denken." lächelte sie matt. „Ich möchte auch etwas für den Orden tun, Professor." McGonagall schaute sie besorgt und fragend an: „Tun sie zurzeit nicht genug für den Orden? Man sollte denken, dass es für sie nicht schon schwer genug ist." „Wie denn?" fragte Hermine trotzig. „Ich sitze hier doch nur rum." „Sie tun das, was wir von ihnen verlangen, und das ist eine große Hilfe. Sie bringen für uns ein großes Opfer, und zwar ihre Familie, ihr eigenes Leben." antwortete McGonagall ruhig. „Sie hatten doch bestimmt andere Pläne nach der Schule oder nicht?" „Ja" seufzte sie. Wieder wurde sie traurig und den Tränen nah. „Irgendwie schon." „Und" sagte Prof. McGonagall leise und legte ihre Hand auf Hermines Schulter, „Und sie haben Harry aufgegeben."

„Ich habe ihn nicht aufgegeben." schrie sie entsetzt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was McGonagall eben sagte. „Nein, ich meine das nicht so, wie es sich angehört hat." sagte sie schnell. „Sie haben ihn gehen lassen, obwohl sie ihn lieben." „Damit er überlebt." sagte sie etwas ruhiger und wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Ja, damit wir alle überleben." entgegnete McGonagall. „Nur Harry kann uns retten. Ohne ihn gibt es keine Zukunft für uns, nur Elend." Nach diesem Satz standen auch Prof. McGonagall Tränen in den Augen. Sie fing sich wieder und fragte: „Wollen sie mit mir eine Tasse Tee trinken?" „Ja, danke Professor." antwortete sie lächelnd. „So ist es gut. Lächeln steht ihn viel besser." sagte McGonagall und führte sie in ihr Büro.

Zum Abendessen trafen sich Hermine und die anderen Lehrer, in der großen Halle. „Bleiben sie eigentlich alle hier über die Ferien?" fragte Hermine und kam sich dabei etwas doof vor. Aber sie wusste ja nicht, wo die Lehrer in den Ferien hingehen würden. „Hogwarts ist unser zu Hause. Wenn wir nicht in den Urlaub gehen, bleiben wir hier." piepste Prof. Flitwick. „Du mußt nicht allen hier bleiben." lächelte Prof. Dumbledore, als er die Halle betrat. „Darf ich die Bibliothek eigentlich noch benutzen?" fragte Hermine schüchtern. „Natürlich. Warum nicht?" antwortete Prof. McGonagall erstaunt. „Sogar die ‚Verbotene Abteilung'. Auch ohne Erlaubnis eines Lehrers und ohne Tarnumhang." grinste Dumbledore und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Nach dem Essen ging Hermine wieder in ihr Büro. Einen Augenblick später, klopfte es und Dumbledore kam herein. „Darf ich stören?" fragte er.

„Na klar dürfen sie." „Ich habe hier ein interessantes Buch für dich." sagte Dumbledore und gab es ihr. Hermine betrachtete das Buch. Es war ein dickes, schwarzes Buch, auf den in Großen roten Lettern ‚Schwarze Magie verstehen lernen, um sich besser zu verteidigen' stand. Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Danke" sagte sie. „Bitte bitte, nichts zu danken. Du kannst es auch für den Unterricht in den höheren Klassen verwenden."

Dumbledore merkte, dass Hermine wieder traurig wurde. „Hermine, der Brief von Harry ist kein Abschiedsbrief." sagte er darauf. Er wusste genau was sie bedrückte. „Doch, ist er." gab sie zurück. Sie ging zu ihren Schreibtisch und ihn zu holen. Dumbledore nahm ihn, ihre Hände zitterten. „Sehen sie Professor. Er weiß, dass er nicht wieder kommt." sagte sie aufgebracht.

Dumbledore sah sie nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Er weiß, dass es allein an ihm liegt, wie unser aller Zukunft aussieht. Er hat auch Angst, so wie du, dass ihr euch nicht wieder seht. Und ich denke mal, dass er mit dem Brief sein Gewissen beruhigen wollte, dass er sich verabschiedet hat." Hermine sah ihn verunsichert an. „Was?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Also hatte sie Recht. „Falls es zum Schlimmsten kommt, was ich nicht glaube." setzte er schnell nach. Bloß seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so fest und sicher wie sonst. „Wie können sie da so sicher sein?"fragte sie herausfordernd. „Sicher bin ich mir nicht. Aber ich weiß, wie stark Harry ist."antwortete er und sah wieder auf den Brief.

Hermine setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und Dumbledore gab ihr den Brief zurück. „Hermine?" fragte er, da sie sich abgewannt hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn entschlossen, nicht gleich loszuweinen an. „Dort wo Harry jetzt ist, wird er Lernen. Genau wie du." sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Er wird lernen, seine Kräfte zu nutzten, die er noch nicht erkannt hat. Die Kräfte, die er bereits kennt wird er trainieren und stärken." „Was sind das für Kräfte?"fragte sie unsicher. Dumbledore lächelte: „Er hat Kräfte, von denen wir nicht einmal zu Träumen wagten, selbst ich habe solche Kräfte nicht. Und auch nicht Voldemort. Er braucht aber Zeit, und davon haben wir leider nicht allzu viel." „Voldemort" murmelte Hermine verächtlich. „Ja"erwiderte Dumbledore. „Er wird alles dransetzten, um Harry zu kriegen. Er weiß bestimmt schon, dass wir ihn fortgeschafft haben." Er sah wieder bedrückt aus. Hermine stand wieder auf und sagte: „Ja, Malfoy hat so etwas angedeutet. Aber ..." „Ich werde dir sofort bescheid geben, wenn mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Versprochen. Auch er fragt, wie es dir geht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du traurig bist und viel weinst. Darauf hin hat er mich angefleht, ich solle ihn, nur noch ein Mal, zu dir lassen. Aber es geht nicht Hermine, er muss sich konzentrieren. Das kann er nicht, wenn er weiß, dass es dir nicht gut geht." Hermine nickte. „Ich habe verstanden." sagte sie leise.

„Leg dich schlafen! Du bist bestimmt müde." sagte Dumbledore und verabschiedete sich. „Danke für alles Professor." sagte sie und umarmte ihn, zu seiner Verwunderung. Dumbledore wurde rot und verließ ihr Büro.

Sie hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Ständig sah sie Harry vor sich, wie er sie in den Arm nimmt und kurz darauf tot umfällt. :Reiß dich zusammen!: sagte sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie aufwachte.

Hermine hatte so viel mit dem Lernen zu tun, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Schon fast 3 Wochen waren um, ihr Geburtstag kam unbemerkt näher.

Montag, 19. Juli, Hermines 18. Geburtstag.

Es klopfte. „Ja?" Dobby öffnete die Tür. „Miss Granger, kleines Fräulein, ich möchte sie zum Essen mitnehmen. Sie verhungern noch wenn sie nicht essen kommen." piepste er. „Ja gleich." entgegnete sie etwas genervt. „Nein, sofort!" erwiderte Dobby, „Bitte" setzte er noch nach und verbeugte sich vor ihr, so dass seine Nasenspitze den Boden berührte. Hermine lächelte und gab nach.

Beide gingen zur großen Halle. Dobby öffnete die Tür und Hermine fiel fast hinten über. Mitten in der Halle stand ein Tisch mit leckeren Essen. An ihm saßen die Lehrer und die Weasleys. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" riefen alle zusammen. Hermine schluckte und ging auf sie zu. „Danke vielen dank, das hab ich ja völlig vergessen." sagte sie baff. „Das haben wir uns fast gedacht."sagte Prof. McGonagall und gab ihr die Hand. Einer nach dem anderen stand auf, um ihr zu gratulieren. Molly Weasley drückte sie so fest, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Hermine strahlte bis über beide Ohren. :Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?:

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Arthur Weasley wollte das Glas, für einen Tost, erheben, doch Prof. Dumbledore hielt ihn auf. „Einen Moment noch Arthur! Wir wollen warten bis alle da sind." Hermine sah den Tisch entlang und fragte sich, wer wohl noch fehlen würde. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Hermine sprang auf, als sie sah wer die Halle betrat. Sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu Prof. Dumbledore, der nickte ihr zu. Es waren ihre Eltern. „Auch von uns alles Gute." riefen sie.

Hermine lief zu ihnen und fiel ihn um den Hals. Freudentränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, ihre Eltern waren wirklich hier.

Nach dem Essen kamen die Geschenke, Eins größer als das Andere. Es war ein schöner Abend, sie lachte endlich wieder. „Wie lange bleibt ihr hier?" fragte Hermine ihre Eltern. Sie sahen sie mitleidig an. „Wir müssen heute Abend wieder los, die Praxis." sagte ihre Mutter und drückte sie liebevoll. Hermine blickte traurig zu Boden. Ihr Vater nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Sei nicht traurig! Wir sind wirklich stolz auf dich, das kannst du uns glauben. Es wird alles gut."

Gegen 10 Uhr, verabschiedeten sich ihre Eltern von ihr. „Halt durch! Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder. Du brauchst dir um uns keine Sorgen machen." Sie umarmten sich noch ein letztes Mal, und Fawks brachte ihre Eltern zurück. Die Weasley blieben noch, und so hatte sie trotz allem noch Spaß.

Aber es kam auch die Zeit, dass die Weasleys sich verabschiedeten. „Wir sehen uns im September, Prof. Granger" sagte Ginny und drückte sie. Ron kam zu Hermine und sagte: „Ich sehe bald wieder nach dir, versprochen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und stellte sich zu Ginny. Als sich die restlichen Weasleys verabschiedet hatten, reisten sie, mit Flohpulver, zurück zu Fuchsbau. Niemand an dem Abend hatte etwas über Harry erzählt. Vielleicht war das auch gut so.

Sie ging zurück ins Büro. Auf dem Tisch stand noch ein Päckchen. Sie öffnete es und musste sich setzen. Es war von Harry. Sie holte ein Buch hervor, jedenfalls dachte sie es sei ein Buch. Wie sich herausstellte, war es ein Fotoalbum. Sie schlug es auf. Es waren Bilder vom 1. bis zum 7. Schuljahr eingeklebt. Auf der letzten Seite, war ein aktuelles Foto von Harry. Er winkte ihr freudig entgegen. Erneut standen ihr die Tränen in den Augen. :Reiß dich zusammen!: Das war momentan ihr am meisten benutzter Spruch. Am Boden des Päckchens lag noch etwas. Es war goldenes Schild. Die Aufschrift lautete „Prof. Hermine Granger." Darunter stand „Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". „Danke Harry." sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Bitte. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Hermine." erklang Harrys Stimme von weit her. „Harry?" rief sie mit zittriger, aufgeregter Stimme und sah sich hastig im Zimmer um. Doch da war niemand. Enttäuscht ließ sie sich in den Stuhl fallen. Hatte sie schon Halluzinationen?

„Hier im Spiegel." rief wieder Harrys Stimme. Hermine drehte sich zum Spiegel, der an der Wand hing, um. „Nein, hier unten im Packet." sagte Harry amüsiert. Sie sprang wieder auf. „Harry wie?" fragte sie baff und sah ins Päckchen. Drin lag ein alter Spiegel. „Ich habe den Anderen, die sind von Sirius. Den Einen musste ich zwar reparieren, aber er funktioniert wieder." antwortete er. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. „Nicht weinen, bitte!" sagte Harry ruhig, „Mir geht es gut." „Ja, das sehe ich." schnaubte sie, „Du siehst total mitgenommen aus." „Mir geht es wirklich gut, es ist nur etwas anstrengend." versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. „Was machen die da mit dir?" „Es ist alles Gut." antwortete er wieder. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr ausweichen. „Das glaube ich dir nicht." „Bitte Hermine, wirklich." flehte er sie an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Danke für das Album und das Schild." sagte sie schüchtern. „Vielen Dank." „Ich vermisse dich." sagte er und sah sie traurig durch den Spiegel an. Und auch ihm standen Tränen in den Augen. „Ich dich auch. Aber du musst durchhalten Harry. Versprich mir, dass wir uns gesund wieder sehen!" „Versprochen." erwiderte er, „Ich gebe mir Mühe."

Hermine erzählte ihm von Malfoy und dem was er gesagt hat. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht besonders gelang. Hermine berührte den Spiegel, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte Harry spüren. „Das geht nicht." sagte Harry leise und sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß. Ich dachte nur."entgegnete sie bedrückt.

„Hermine, das war kein Abschiedsbrief. Wirklich, ich wollte dir nicht noch mehr Angst machen." „Siehst du Dumbledore etwa, hat er dir das erzählt?" fragte sie frei heraus. „Ja, er kommt regelmäßig. Auch er unterrichtet mich." Hermine setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Harry, was sind das für neue Kräfte?"„Frag nicht! Besonders gut voran komme ich leider nicht." winkte er ab. „Aber so lange bin ich ja noch nicht weg, und die Anderen werden sich auch bald beruhigen." „Wird etwa gemeckert, dass es nicht so gut klappt?"fragte sie entrüstet. „Nur ein bisschen." grinste er. Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ist Prof. Lupin auch bei dir? Prof. McGonagall hat so eine Andeutung gemacht." Harry lächelte nur und Hermine war erleichtert.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bis Harry sagte: „Wir müssen aufhören, ich werde gerufen." „Aber es ist mitten in der Nacht." rief sie schockiert. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Leg den Spiegel bitte auf den Tisch wenn ich verschwunden bin, Fawks holt ihn ab! „Aber"stammelte sie. „Nein Hermine, das war leider das einzige Mal. Bitte versteh! Ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich sie dazu überredet hatte."

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit schweren Herzen. „Halte durch Hermine! Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich liebe dich über alles."sagte er zum Schluss.

Hermine legte den Spiegel ab. Sogleich tauchte Fawks auf, um ihn mitzunehmen. Sie streichelte ihn, es war ein warmes, beruhigendes Gefühl. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und verschwand mit dem Spiegel. Sie fing endlich an sich damit abzufinden, dass sie Harry nicht sehen konnte, und dann so etwas. Sie wurde wieder so traurig, wie an dem Tag wo er fort musste.

So fertig für heute. War anstrengend den ganzen Text so hinzuzaubern, dass er hier in Absätzen erscheint. Glaube, ist mir für den Anfang ganz gut gelungen. (Eigenlob stingt.)

Die nächsten Kap. kann ich nicht so schnell nacheinander hochladen, da ich sie erst noch in Word übertragen muss. (hoffe, dass ich meine Schrifft noch lesen kann) Bemühe mich aber ganz doll.

Also denkt an das kleine niedliche Feld unten links und schreibt mir flleißig eure Kommentare.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel bepa


	5. Die Überraschung

Großen Dank und eine dicke Umarmung an alle.

Mr.P- Na dann viel Spaß bei diesen Kap. Ich hoffe es stimmt dich wieder friedlich und du schreibst mir auch hier zu ein Rewiew.

FredHamill- Der Hammer? Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben? Das ist doch erst meine 1. FF. Ich wird noch ganz rot.

amiraWhite- Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Zu schnell? Tut mir Leid, aber meine Finger sind nach 4000 Wörtern schon fast steif.

Mozartinchen- Grüsse dich. Danke für dein Rewiew, war wirklich nett. Ich muss noch alles abschreiben.

Michisky- Hallo Großer!!! Hoffe dir gefällt auch Dieses.

Vero- Halbes Leid ist geteiltes Leid. Wie viele Kap. kann ich noch nicht sagen. Ich denke aber es werden um die 20. Vielleicht mehr o. auch weniger. Aber es kommt noch ein 2. Teil.

So und jetzt auch noch ein riesen großen Dank an meinen Betaleser. Drück dich ganz doll.

Los geht's. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

„x" jemand spricht :x: jemand denkt

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Liebesdrama. Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

**Kapitel 5 Die Überraschung**

Ein dunkler Raum, kahle steinige Wände. Es war kalt und feucht, der perfekte Unterschlupf einer Schlange. „Meister..." hörte man jemanden sagen. Die Stimme zitterte vor Angst. „Meister... ich..." sagte die gleiche Stimme wieder, diesmal klang sie ängstlich und flehend. „Schweig du Nichtsnutz! Du hast schon wieder versagt, und Versagen dulde ich nicht."

Der Todesser fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie. „My Lord, ich konnte nicht..." wollte er sich verteidigen. Doch weiter kam er nicht. „Was du wagst es noch mich anzureden? Reicht das nicht, dass ich deine Anwesenheit aushalten muss?" Der Todesser fing an zu wimmern. „Hör auf zu jammern!" rief Voldemort und hielt den Zauberstab in seine Richtung. Der Todesser zuckte zusammen. „Crucio" sagte Voldemort kalt. „Jetzt hast du einen Grund zum jammern. Du hast dich mir verpflichtet, zu lebenslanger Gefolgschaft und Treue. Ich habe dich wieder aufgenommen, und so dankst du mir das."

Er ließ wieder von ihm ab, seinen Zauberstab aber zeigte immer noch auf den Todesser. „Ich hatte dir eine simple Aufgabe gestellt. Was konntest du daran nicht? Die hättest du im Schlaf erledigen müssen." Voldemort schrie fast. Erneut rief er „Crucio". Dieses Mal war es gewaltiger, der Todesser brach schreiend vor Schmerz zusammen. Er krümmte sich vor ihm. Voldemort schien dies zu amüsieren, er fing an zu lachen.

Abrupt stoppte er sein Lachen: „Du hast unseren Plan um Wochen zurückgeworfen Wurmschwanz." Seine roten Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Ich frage dich, wie willst du das wieder gut machen? Ich höre."

Voldemort hatte den Fluch wieder aufgehoben. Wurmschwanz lag zusammen gerollt und völlig außer Atem, zu seinen Füssen. „Hörst du mich Peter, hast du meine Frage verstanden?" schrie Voldemort. „Ich verlange eine Antwort, und wehe dir es ist die falsche." „Meister" wimmerte er. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Versagen." Nur das konnte er sagen, denn etwas anderes würde Voldemort nicht akzeptieren. Er musste gestehen, dass er unfähig ist. Nur dann würde sich sein Meister damit zufrieden geben, aber auch nur vielleicht. Seine Stimme zitterte noch stärker. Mögen es die Schmerzen sein die Voldemort ihm zugefügt hat oder die Angst vor dem dunklen Lord. „Ich werde alles tun was ihr verlangt." Es war fast nur noch ein hauchen zu hören.

Die Tür ging auf und Voldemort wandte sich von Wurmschwanz ab. Eine große schwarze Gestalt stand in der Tür. „Ah Malfoy Junior, mein treuer Todesser." Er machte einen Schritt in Malfoys Richtung. „Kann ich auf deinen Erfolg hoffen?" fragte er begierig. Draco Malfoy ging mit schnellem Schritt auf Voldemort zu, verbeugte sich tief vor seinem Meister und hielt ihm eine schwarze alte Truhe hin. Sein Blick ging von Voldemort zu Wurmschwanz, der immer noch jammernd am Boden lag, und wieder zurück. „Ich habe gefunden, was ihr verlangt habt My Lord." Erneut verbeugte sich Draco voller erfurcht vor ihm.

Voldemort nahm ihm die Truhe ab und legte sie auf den Tisch neben sich. „Sie her!" befahl er Wurmschwanz. Der zuckte beim Klang dieser Stimme heftig zusammen, als wenn er aus einer Art Trance erwacht wäre. Voldemort öffnete die schwarze Truhe ganz bedächtig. Malfoy hielt vor Neugier den Atem an. Was war da drin?

Ein blutrotes Samttuch kam zum Vorschein. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er langsam und bedächtig das Tuch entfaltete. Nicht vor Entsetzten, nein eher vor ‚Freude', dass er endlich das besaß, was er schon seit Jahren zu bekommen versuchte. Jedenfalls einen Teil davon. Das was ihm fehlte sollte schließlich Wurmschwanz besorgen.

Er holte ein großes dunkelrotes Buch hervor, auf dem in silbernen Buchstaben ‚Liber sanguis', übersetzt hieß das ‚Das Buch des Blutes', stand.

Er sah wieder zu Malfoy: „Es gibt noch Gefolgsleute auf die man sich verlassen kann. Die, die schwach und unfähig sind, werden ihre Lektion auch noch lernen.

Wurmschwanz fing wieder an zu jammern. „Sei ein Mann Peter! Du hast ja auch wie ein Mann getötet." entfuhr es Voldemort.

Ja getötet hatte er für Voldemort, dafür war er gut genug. Er hatte diesmal versagt, das stimmt. Aber war er es nicht gewesen, der ihn gefunden hat, ihn gepflegt und ernährt hat. Er hat ihm geholfen wieder an die Macht zu kommen, er hat ihm seine Hand geopfert. Man sollte doch mehr als eine neue Hand zum Dank erwarten. Er wollte nicht undankbar sein, aber er hatte so viel für seinen Meister getan, er hätte mehr erwartet. Und nun so etwas.

Wurmschwanz hatte Angst, Voldemort würde ihn gleich wieder mit einen der ‚Unverzeihlichen Flüche' belegen, doch was ihn erwarten sollte übertraf alles. Voldemort zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Wurmschwanz Brust und rief: „Exsolvere timoris" Entsetzen trat in dessen Gesicht. Draco hörte keine Schreie, kein Wimmern von ihm, aber trotzdem durchlitt er Qualen, das war sicher.

Malfoy sah Voldemort fragend an. „Dies mein Treuer Todesser, dies ist eine viel größere und härtere Strafe als der Cruciatus-Fluch. Alles was er je jemanden angetan hat, jeder Schmerz den er irgendwann, egal wem zugefügt hat, kommt in geballter Kraft zurück." Immer noch sah Draco ihn unverständlich an. Das amüsierte Voldemort ein bisschen. „Das ist seine größte Angst." „Größte Angst?" kam es von Malfoy.

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Ja, dieser Zauber löst die Ängste, die in einem schlummern. Egal ob sie einen bekannt sind oder nicht. Spätestens jetzt weiß er, vor was er Angst hat." Voldemort lachte jetzt noch lauter. „Seine größte Angst ist seine Feigheit. Er hat Angst genau so leiden zu müssen, wie seine Opfer. Und ich hoffe, dass er auch Angst vor mir hat." Voldemort wandte sich wieder zu Draco: „Lassen wir ihn allein, er wird auch ohne uns viel Spaß haben."

Malfoy blickte wieder zu dem am Boden liegenden Wurmschwanz. Er hatte zwar die Augen geöffnet, doch konnte er erkennen, dass Peter geistig an einen anderen Ort war. Er hatte einen entsetzten Blick, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und huschten hin und her. Er wich vor etwas zurück.

Mehr konnte Draco nicht beobachten, denn Voldemort führte ihn heraus aus den kalten Gemäuern.

„Präge dir dieses Bild gut ein! Solltest du mich auch enttäuschen, weißt du was dir blüht." Er verbeugte sich vor Voldemort: „Niemals My Lord, niemals." „Ich will Potter!" waren Voldemorts letzte Worte, bevor er apparierte.

Draco blieb etwas verwirrt zurück. Was hat das mit diesem Buch auf sich? ‚Das Buch des Blutes'.

Das 1. Schuljahr ging schneller vorbei, als Hermine es erwartet hatte. Ron besuchte sie oft, auch seine Eltern waren öfter in Hogwarts. Sie behaupteten zwar, sie würden nur nach Ginny sehen, aber sie wusste warum sie wirklich kamen.

Sie hatte viel zu tun, und das unterrichten gefiel ihr sehr gut. Bloß mit einigen Schülern von Slytherin musste sie sich rum ärgern. „Potter wird sterben, du Schlammblut." hieß es von den älteren Jahrgängen wenn niemand in der nähe war, und da halfen auch keine Punktabzüge oder Strafarbeiten. Abgesehen von diesen Zwischenfällen und einigen Attacken von Voldemort, verlief alles ruhig.

Hermines 19. Geburtstag stand vor der Tür. Alle waren wieder gekommen, die Weasleys und ihre Eltern. Es war ein schöner, warmer und sonniger Tag. Da diesmal alle schon zum Frühstück kamen, und dann über Nacht blieben, hatten sie viel mehr Zeit als letztes Jahr.

Harry meldete sich nicht. Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge versuchten sie aufzuheitern. Sie hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, doch es gelang ihnen irgendwann.

Zwei Wochen später, am Abend vor Harrys Geburtstag, ging Hermine rauf zu Prof. Dumbledore. Sie klopfte und die Tür öffnete sich. „Oh, guten Abend Hermine. Es freut mich sehr." empfing er sie lächeln und ging auf sie zu. „Möchtest du auch ein Tee?" fragte er und zeigte mit seiner Hand zum Tisch, an den bereits Prof. McGonagall saß. „Nein danke." antwortete Hermine. Sie holte ein Packet hervor. „Ich habe hier ein Geschenk für Harry, er hat morgen Geburtstag." sagte Hermine. „Würden sie es ihm bitte geben?" Sie streckte es ihm entgegen. „Ich habe auch keinen Brief reingelegt, wirklich nicht." setzte sie nach. „Na dann ist ja gut." schmunzelte er und setzte sich wieder. „Bitte gebe es Fawks, sag zu wem es soll und streichle ihn dabei. Bitte sei so nett!" bat Dumbledore.

Hermine machte, was Dumbledore ihr gesagt hat. Plötzlich wurde ihr warm und sie verlor den Boden unter den Füssen. Es war zu spät zum loslassen, nur wenige Sekunden später stand sie, mit ihrem Geschenk in der Hand, in einem dunklen Raum.

Sie hatte Angst, sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Und ihren Zauberstab hatte sie leider auch nicht mit, sie wollte ja nur das Geschenk abgeben. Plötzlich waren Stimmen zu hören, „Reiß dich zusammen! Los noch einmal, solange bis du es kannst! Fertig? Crucio ..." hörte sie jemanden rufen. „Verdammt Harry." rief die gleiche Stimme wieder. Hermine schreckte auf. Sie sah ein Lichtspalt, ging drauf zu und öffnete die Tür. „Crucio" rief wieder jemand und Harry flog über den Tisch.

„Nein!" schrie sie und lief zu Harry. Sie war ganz blass im Gesicht bei Harrys Anblick. „Was machen sie mit ihm?" Entsetzen stand in ihrem Gesicht. „Hermine" keuchte Harry, „Was?" Er lag auf dem Boden, sein Atem ging schnell und er war ganz durchnässt vom Schweiß. „Dumbledore, ich weiß nicht warum. Ich wollte, dass er dir etwas gibt, und dann war ich hier." plapperte sie los. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah Harry besorgt an: „Was machen die mit dir?"

„Hermine davon verstehen sie nichts." knurrte Moody. Er schien nicht erfreut über ihren unerwarteten Besuch. Im Gegensatz zu Lupin, er begrüßte sie freudig. „Aber ich sehe, wie Harry aussieht, und zwar krank." blaffte sie Moody an. „Kannst du aufstehen?" Sie half Harry auf die Beine. „Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag Hermine." strahlte Harry sie an und nahm sie in den Arm. „Bekomme ich keinen Kuss?" fragte sie nachdem Harry sie wieder losgelassen hatte. „Darf ich denn?" Harry grinste sie schelmisch an. „Du mußt!" bekam er gleich zur Antwort.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss, der nicht von schlechten Eltern war. Das war ja auch verständlich nach einem Jahr Trennung. „Crucio" rief Moody. Doch diesmal geschah nichts, außer dass Hermine erneut sehr warm wurde. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, waren beide von einem Silberschleier umhüllt. Harry stand mit erhobenen Armen und geschlossenen Augen vor ihr. „Bist du wahnsinnig?" fauchte er Moody an. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, nachdem er sie wieder geöffnet hatte. „Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach angreifen. Du hättest sie verletzen können." „Du hast es doch geschafft." brummte Moody, sah Lupin an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine sah Harry ängstlich an. Er ließ eine Arme sinken, und der silberne Schleier verschwand. „Für heute reicht es, ich habe Hunger!" sagte Lupin und wollte zum Tisch gehen. Moody hielt ihn fest und sagte: „Lass es uns noch ein Mal probieren!"

Lupin sah zu Harry. „Ein Mal nur noch. Wenn es wieder klappt, dann bin ich zufrieden. Hermine, bitte gehen sie aus den Weg!" forderte Moody. Hermine entfernte sich einige Schritte von Harry. Sie hatte Angst, vor dem was gleich passieren wird. „Keine Angst, es geschieht mir nichts!"versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Im gleichen Moment rief Moody: „Crucio" Wieder kam der silberne Schleier vor Harry hoch. „Sehr gut." rief Lupin. „Klappt doch, obwohl du noch nicht fertig warst. Aber das hat Moody bestimmt nicht bemerkt. Er dachte du wärst fertig gewesen, nicht wahr?" Er nickte Moody zu. „Es hat doch funktioniert oder? Und die Todesser warten auch nicht."knurrte Moody und verließ den Raum. Sein magisches Auge beobachtete Harry weiter.

„Lasst uns essen!" sagte Harry schließlich. „Na endlich." erwiderte Lupin und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Der kriegt sich wieder ein."

Moody saß bereits am Küchentisch und wartete auf die Drei. „Ich dachte wir wollten essen."grinste er. „Wie lange darfst du bleiben?" fragte Harry Hermine. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass ich hier her komme. Ich habe auch gar nichts weiter mit." Beide schauten Lupin und Moody an. „Tut mir Leid Hermine, ich weiß auch nicht wie lange." sagte Lupin drauf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch im selben Moment erschien ein kleiner Koffer und ein Brief. „Hermine Granger" stand auf dem Brief.

Sie las den Brief und sah mit leuchtenden Augen wieder auf. „Was steht drin? Wie lange darfst du bleiben?" fragte Harry hastig. „Bis Sonntag." strahlte sie. „Du mußt aber trotzdem lernen, auch wenn Hermine hier ist. Wir können uns keine Pause leisten." sagte Moody und sah Harry streng an. „Ja, natürlich." murmelte Harry und sah dabei Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Harry und Hermine brachten noch vor dem Essen die Sachen hoch ins Zimmer, wo Hermine schlafen würde, und Harry zeigte ihr den Rest des Hauses. „Es ist schön. Wo sind wir?" fragte Hermine, als Harry ihr die Bibliothek zeigte. Hermines Augen leuchteten, beim Anblick der Bücher. Harry musste lachen, bei Hermines verträumtem Blick. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." antwortete er.

Als nächstes zeigte er ihr das Musikzimmer. Sie ließ ein deutliches stöhnen hören. „Wem gehört das alles? Es ist wunderschön." fragte sie und ging zum Flügel. „Darf ich mal?" „Bitte" erwiderte Harry und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Hermine begann zu spielen. Es war nicht perfekt, aber es klang trotzdem sehr gut. Das fand Harry jedenfalls. „Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas aus der Übung. Normalerweise kann ich es besser." entschuldigte sie sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry saß mit verträumten blick da. „Aber nun sag schon! Wem gehört das?" fragte sie nun noch neugieriger. „Mir"antwortete Harry knapp. Er schien ziemlich verlegen zu sein. „Wie dir?" fragte Hermine verdutzt und stand auf. „Das ist mein Haus. Dumbledore sagt das jedenfalls." Harry hatte das Gefühl, er müsse das mit Dumbledore nachsetzen. Hermine war baff, „Hat das deinen Eltern gehört?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wirklich nicht. Er hat nur gesagt, dass es mir gehört." „Wahnsinn" murmelte sie und Harry musste jetzt etwas grinsen.

Sie gingen zurück in die Küche, der Tisch war gedeckt und Lupin und Moody warteten schon.

Sie hatten einen lustigen Abend zusammen, und Hermine fühlte sich so glücklich wie seit über einen Jahr nicht mehr. Niemand merkt, dass es schon weit über Mitternacht war, bis Hermine auf dem Tisch einschlief. „Oh, so spät schon." sagte Lupin. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry!" „Von mir natürlich auch." knurrte Moody und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, „Deine Geschenke bekommst du nachher. Einverstanden?" „Ja, na klar. Danke." antwortete er. Doch Hermine war ihm Geschenk genug. Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, dass sie bei ihm war.

Harry nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Er versuchte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett zu legen, doch sie wachte auf. „Du hättest mich ruhig wecken können, ich wäre doch gelaufen." sagte sie müde. Harry strich ihr sanft übers Haar und lächelte, „Ist schon gut, das wollte ich schon lange mal machen."

Hermine wirkte etwas bedrückt. Harry bemerkte es und sagte: „Was du vorhin gesehen hast sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist." „Aber du hattest Schmerzen, das habe ich genau gesehen." entgegnete sie und hielt Harry fest. Er gab ihr einen Kuss, „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er.

Hermine war für ihn das wunderbarste Wesen, er liebte sie über alles. Tag für Tag hatte er an sie gedacht, von ihr geträumt. Sie war für ihn so nah, doch gleichzeitig unerreichbar. Auch Hermine hatte bei jeder Gelegenheit an Harry denken müssen. Es tat ihr weh zu wissen, dass Harry in Gefahr ist, und sie ihm nicht beistehen konnte. Sie hielt das Jahr nur durch, da Dumbledore ihr versprochen hatte, dass sie ihn gesund wieder sieht. Auch Ginny hatte ein großes Stück dazu beigetragen.

„Was war das für ein silbriges Zeug? „fragte sie. „Ein Schutzschild." antwortete Harry. Ein leichtes Grinsen konnte er dabei nicht unterdrücken. Sie sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an: „Ich habe gar keinen Zauberstab gesehen." stellte sie verdutzt fest.

Nun wurde Harry wieder verlegen. „Ich hatte auch keinen." sagte er leise. Hermin dachte sie hatte sich verhört, „Wie du hattest keinen?" fragte sie nach. „Ich brauche keinen Zauberstab mehr." antwortete er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir reden morgen darüber." entgegnete er auf Hermines kopfschütteln. „Du solltest schlafen! Dir fallen ja gleich die Augen zu." Er drückte sie ins Bett und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Liebevoll sagte er: „Wenn du möchtest, warte ich auch bis du eingeschlafen bist." „Das ist lieb von dir, Danke. Bis Sonntag, das ist schön." sie schloss ihre Augen. „Ja, das hätte ich niemals erwartet." flüsterte er, setzte sich aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Kurze Zeit später war sie in seinem Armen eingeschlafen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, aber sie war noch sehr müde und geschafft. Sie dachte, Harry sei zu Bett gegangen, denn er lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Stöhnen aus dem anderen Zimmer, aus Harrys Zimmer. Sie lief in sein Zimmer und sah ihn zusammengerollt und vor Schmerz windend am Boden liegen. „Harry" schrie sie, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie ging auf ihn zu, und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Was sie dann sah ließ sie aufschrecken und zurück fallen. Harrys Augen waren völlig weiß, nichts war mehr zu sehen. „Harry, Harry wach auf!" rief sie wieder und versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, er schien aber nicht zu merken, dass sie bei ihm war. Nach einer Weile, brach Harry in ihren Armen zusammen. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie hatte Angst. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, beförderte sie ihn mit ihren Zauberstab, den ihr Dumbledore mit ihren Sachen geschickt hatte, aufs Bett und lief zur Tür. „Prof. Lupin, Prof. Moody!" rief sie mehrmals. Sie wollte, da Beide nicht antworteten, sie suchen gehen. Sie war schon fast durch die Tür, da stöhnte Harry: „Die sind nicht hier. Wir sind allein."Hermine schreckte rum, „Was? Wieso? Wo sind sie?" fragte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ich weiß nicht." antwortete er erschöpft. „Ich bin nachts immer allein." Sie ging wieder zu Harry, er zitterte noch etwas. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine ängstlich. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gleich wieder gut." antwortete er nur. „Hast du das etwa öfter?" Da Harry nichts sagte, wusste sie die Antwort. „Das können die doch nicht mir dir machen." fauchte sie und sah dabei sehr wütend aus. „Warum? Sie haben schon am Tag genug mit mir zu tun. Die Beiden müssen sich seit einem Jahr mit mir rumplagen, das reicht doch." entgegnete er. „Und außerdem, bin ich hier sicher." setzte er leise nach. Hermine hatte es gehört und nahm seine Hände, „Vielleicht bist du hier sicher, aber dass sie dich mit deinen Schmerzen allein lassen ... Und was heißt überhaupt rumplagen? Du hast dir das nicht ausgesucht."

Harry unterbrach sie: „Die Beiden wissen nichts davon. Und auch Dumbledore nicht." Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, „Warum hast du das niemanden gesagt?" Harry sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Angeblich Hermine, bin ich die ‚Letzte Hoffnung' für uns alle. Und sollen sie da glauben, dass ich schwach und zerbrechlich bin, und nicht einmal mit einen kleinen Alptraum fertig werde?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das geht nicht." Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und sagte: „Ich schaffe das schon irgendwie. Es wird ja nicht ewig dauern." „Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie erschrocken. Ihr herz begann zu rasen. Was soll das? „Na ja" Harry überlegte, wie er es sagen sollte, „Wenn ich das getan habe, was von mir verlangt wird, hört es auf. So oder so, egal wie es ausgeht."

„Nein, red nicht so etwas!" bat Hermine und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen Harry die pure Angst sehen konnte. „Keine Angst, es geht bestimmt gut." versuchte er sie zu trösten. Er umarmte Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss auf sie Stirn. „Würdest du den Rest der Nacht bei mir bleiben?" fragte er schüchtern. „Natürlich"gab sie zurück und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Sag bitte keinem, was eben passiert ist! Versprochen? Es wird alles gut." Hermine willigte mit schweren Herzen und wissen, dass es falsch ist, ein.

„War das wirklich nur ein Alptraum?"wollte Hermine noch wissen. Doch Harry lag erschöpft auf dem Bett, er konnte sich kaum noch wach halten. Hermine legte sich neben ihn und Harry schlief in ihren Armen ein. Er zuckte noch mehrmals, so dass Hermine dachte, es fängt wieder von vorn an, bis Harry endlich ganz einschlief.

Am Morgen, drang von unten ein köstlicher Geruch hoch ins Zimmer. Hermine sah auf die Uhr, es war schon 09.30 Uhr. Harry schlief noch neben ihr. Sie küsste Harry liebevoll wach, gratulierte ihn und ging sich anziehen.

Nachdem auch Harry fertig war, gingen sie Beide nach unten in die Küche. An der Tür wurden sie bereits von Remus Lupin begrüßt. „Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer. Hat euch der Hunger aus den Betten getrieben?" grinste er schelmisch. Harry bemerkte, wie er etwas rot wurde, „Tut mir leid, dass ich verschlafen habe. Ich hole es nachher nach, versprochen." Aber dies war bestimmt nicht der Grund des Rotwerdens. „Ist schon gut Harry." winkte Remus ab. „Moody kommt erst heute Nachmittag. Bis dahin machen wir Frei und sagen, du hättest geübt." Harry sah ihn erstaunt an, „Aber er merkt das doch. Er wird sauer sein." Remus ging auf Harry und Hermine zu, stellte sich zwischen ihnen und führte sie zum Tisch. Dabei zog er Harry etwas zu sich und sagte: „Der soll sich mal nicht so haben! Schließlich hast du Geburtstag."

Es war ein köstliches Frühstück. Die Schmerzen der letzten Nacht hatte er schon wieder vergessen, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm noch nie so gut geschmeckt hatte. Was nicht direkt am Essen selber lag, wohl eher an der Tatsache, dass Hermine bei ihm war.

„Harry, was machst du eigentlich wenn du nicht lernst?" fragte Hermine. Er schluckte seinen Happen runter und sah sie an. „Schlafen." „Wie schlafen? Nur schlafen und lernen?"fragte sie verdutzt und ihr Blick ging zu Lupin. „Ja" entgegnete Harry mit vollem Mund. „Aber du musst doch mal raus. Du kannst doch nicht ständig hier drin bleiben." erwiderte sie.

Harry legte sein Besteck bei Seite und sah jetzt etwas bedrückter aus. "Ich war seit dem ich hier her gekommen bin noch nicht ein Mal draußen. Ich darf nicht. Und außerdem bin ich mit einen Zauber belegt, der verhindert, dass ich das Haus verlassen kann." antwortete er. „Ich sitze hier fest." setzte er nach und zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine schaute zum Fenster. Lupin sah das und sagte: „Die sind verzaubert." Hermine senkte ihren Blick, „Aber" murmelte sie. Harry stand auf und ging zu ihr. Er kniete sich neben ihren Stuhl. „Es ist trotzdem schön hier. Komm ich zeig es dir!" tröstete er sie.

Er nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie die Treppe hoch, in ein leeres Zimmer. Harry blieb stehen und lächelte sie an. „Pass auf!" sagte er und schloss Augen. Plötzlich stand Hermine auf einer großen, wunderschönen Wiese. Es war warm und sonnig. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte sie erstaunt. „Einfach nur mit meinen Gedanken. Ich stelle es mir einfach nur vor." grinste er und nahm sie an die Hand. „Gehört das auch zu deinen neuen Fähigkeiten?" fragte sie neugierig. „Ja, und noch viel mehr. Komm Hermine!"

Sie gingen ein Stückchen, bis Hermine stehen blieb. Sie sah Harry ängstlich und besorgt an. „Was ist? Ist die Wiese nichts für dich? Sag was für ein Ort du möchtest!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um, „Ich habe Angst, ich verstehe das nicht." Harry sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. „Du meinst du verstehst mich nicht. Du hast Angst vor mir, und nicht vor dem was du siehst." sagte Harry und die Weise verschwand.

„Nein" erwidert sie schnell, „Wir haben uns 1 Jahr nicht gesehen, und auf einmal hast du diese Kräfte. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, bestimmt nicht, aber ..." „Aber Angst vor meinen Kräften, also auch vor mir." unterbrach er sie. Hermine nahm Harry Hände und drückte sie. „Aber nur, weil ich sie nicht kenne. Es ist Wahnsinn was du kannst. Ich habe so viele Bücher gelesen, aber es kam kein Zauberer darin vor, der so etwas ohne Zauberstab kann. Und wenn das nur ein kleiner Teil ist, dann..." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. „Die Wiese war wunderschön, bitte lass sie wieder erscheinen!" bat sie. Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss, „ Harry ich liebe dich, und ich habe keine Angst. Und werde auch nie Angst vor dir haben."

Harry lächelte sie an und schloss wieder seine Augen. Augenblicklich tauchte die Wiese auf. Es fühlte sich wie echtes Gras an und roch nach Blumen und Gräsern.

So, na wie war das?

Ich weiß, es war heute nicht besonders spannend, aber ich brauchte dieses Kap. zur Überleitung.

Ihr wisst ja, dieses kleine Feld ist unten links.

Wir treffen uns hoffentlich beim nächsten Kap. wieder.

Freue mich auf euch bepa


	6. Lasst mich helfen!

Fidi- Danke. Ja, ist mal was anderes. Kommt auch noch mehr.

vero- Danke, hier ist was Neues. Viel Spaß!

Mozartinchen- Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch Dieses.

furry- Hoffe, man(n) findet auch das Nächste Genial.

Mr.P- Danke Danke, werde gleich ganz rot.

So und zum ‚Schluss noch mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an furry, der den Kampf mit meinen Rechtschreibefehlern aufgenommen hat. Auch deine Kritik hilft mir ein ganzes Ende weiter.

„x"jemand spricht :x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Liebesdrama. Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

**Kapitel 6 Lasst mich helfen!**

Hermine verinnerlichte diesen Augenblick, sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch. Harry beobachtete Hermine und erneut flammte Dankbarkeit in ihm auf. Dankbarkeit für den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Nur durch ihn war Hermine in Sicherheit. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern geschützt war. Ohne dieses Wissen hätte er es hier nicht ausgehalten. Wie oft hat er an Hermine denken müssen, nicht wenige Tränen hatte er vergossen. Das sie da war, auch wenn's nicht für Lange ist, ließ all die Schmerzen vergessen, die er im letzten Jahr erleiden musste und die Einsamkeit die in ihm war. Und dann waren da auch noch Ron und seine Familie.

„Möchtest du sitzen?" fragte er nachdem Hermine ihre Augen wieder geöffnet hatte. Hermine, die ihren Blick erneut über die Wiese gleiten ließ, drehte sich wieder zu Harry. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, welches eine Welle an Emotionen in Harry auslöste, die er noch nicht kannte. Wenn schon ein Lächeln allein diese Reaktion hatte, dann.... „Sehr gern. Eine weiche Decke für uns beide wäre nicht verkehrt. Wo liegen bei dir die Decken? Ich hole schnell eine." Hermine hatte sich schon in die Richtung gedreht, wo die Tür hätte sein müssen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf gab ihr einen Kuss und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Seine Hände legte er an ihre Hüfte und drehte sie vorsichtig um. Lächelnd sah er sie wieder an.

Ein großer Baum stand vor ihr und darunter lag eine Decke, groß genug für zwei. Er nahm sie an der Hand, führte sie zur Decke und zog sie mit sich nach unten. Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes. „Hat lange gedauert bis ich das kapiert hatte." schmunzelte er. „Darf ich mich bei dir anlehnen?" fragte sie und schenkte ihm erneut so ein atemberaubendes Lächeln. Wie könnte er dazu nein sagen. Harry hob seine Arme und zog sie zu sich ran.

Wie lange sie so eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen, wussten sie nicht. Nach einer Weile stand Hermine wieder auf und ging über die Wiese. Harry blieb sitzen und beobachtete sie. :Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst, wie konnte ich das nur durchhalten?: War es wirklich so gut, dass Dumbledore Hermine zu ihm gelassen hat? Was ist wenn sie wieder fort muss, bis Sonntag ist nicht lang? Wie hält er das dann aus, wieder allein zu sein? Das ist wie mit Schokolade, entweder alles oder gar nichts.

Als Hermine zurück kam lag er auf dem Rücken und schlief. Sie beugte sich über ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Harry sah sie aus seinen verschlafenen Augen an, er war wirklich müde. „Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr wach halten." „Macht nichts, kann ich verstehen." antwortete Hermine etwas bedrückt. Harry tat ihr leid.

Harry wollte sich aufsetzen, und kam mit dem Oberkörper hoch. Hermine setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Liegenbleiben! Jetzt gehörst du mir Harry Potter." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn wieder zurück auf die Decke. Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. Ihm wurde heiß, er wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein Atem wurde schneller. :Was passiert jetzt? Was hat sie vor?: Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf. „Verzeihung, das wollte ich nicht. Bitte verzeih mir!" rief sie und lief los.

Harry sprang auf und lief ihr hinterher. „Hermine bleib!" „Wo ist der Ausgang?" fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Harry hatte sie eingeholt und hielt sie fest. „Was ist passiert? Sag mir, wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe!" „Nein" weinte sie. „Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Aber wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, na ja und ich liebe dich." Sie sah zu Boden. „Und hässlich bist du ja auch nicht geworden." Harry wurde rot und lächelte: „Danke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Hermine lächelte wieder und Harry umarmte sie. „So ist es viel besser. Ich möchte nicht, dass du traurig bist. Mit deinem Lächeln kannst du jemanden verzaubern." „Oh, ich habe den großen Harry Potter verzaubert? Wie ich das wohl geschafft habe?" neckte Hermine ihn. Harry sah sie ernst an. „Ich versuche Dumbledore zu überreden, dass du hier bleiben darfst, ich lasse dich nicht mehr weg." Diesen Satz beendete er mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf Hermines Lippen.

Das Mittagessen ließen die Beiden ausfallen und zum Kaffee gingen sie mit Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody wieder auf die Wiese. Diesmal stand dort ein reich gedeckter Tisch, an dem sie platz nahmen.

Genau wie das Frühstück, schmeckten diesmal die Torten köstlich. Nachdem sie gesättigt waren fragte Moody: „Willst du Hermine nicht eine kleine Kostprobe von deinen Kräften geben, sie kennt doch erst zwei?" Es klang, als wenn es die normalste Sache der Welt sei, aber das war ja bei Moody nichts Neues. Ihn konnte man nur schwer beeindrucken. „Oh ja", rief Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen „Bitte!"

Harry fing an sich in alles Mögliche zu verwandeln, von großen Sachen bis hin zur kleinen Mücke. Unterstrichen wurde dies noch von Lupins Kommentaren. Er erklärte Hermine was das für ein Zauber war: „Harry ist ein Animagus, aber das hast du dir bestimmt schon gedacht." grinste Lupin. „Er kann sich aber in x-beliebig viele Tiere verwandeln. Er hatte zwar einige Anlaufschwierigkeiten, aber das lag wohl eher an seinem Kummer als daran, dass er unfähig ist." Bei dem Wort ‚unfähig' musste Remus noch etwas mehr grinsen.

Hermine war begeistert von Harrys Vorstellung. Zum Abschluss ließ er seinen Patronus erscheinen. Sie musste mit erstaunen feststellen, dass sich der Patronus, vor ihren Augen, von einem silbernen Hirsch in einen ‚lebendigen' verwandelte. Harry streckte dem Hirsch seine Hand entgegen und streichelte ihn.

„Krone, darf ich dir Hermine vorstellen? Das ist die, von der ich dir erzählt habe." Harry grinste in Hermines Richtung und fing ihren erstaunten Blick auf. Als wenn Krone ihn verstanden hatte, ging er einige Schritte auf Hermine zu und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Sie hob zitternd ihre Hand und streckte sie in seine Richtung. Krone bemerkte Hermines Unsicherheit, und ohne zu zögern stieß er mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Hand.

„Darf ich das Schutzschild noch mal sehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig nachdem der Hirsch wieder verschwunden war. Er nickte und ließ erneut das Schutzschild an sich hoch gleiten. Diesmal erschien Harrys ganzer Körper silbern, nicht mehr nur die Mauer, wie am Vorabend. „Das Üben hat sich wohl doch gelohnt, was?" knurrte Moody. Doch etwas, was wie ein Lächeln aussah, huschte über sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Plötzlich war Harry verschwunden und tauchte genau so plötzlich, aber lautlos, hinter Moody wieder auf. „Gut gemach." gab Moody erfreut zu. „Das klappt ja auch. Hermine, es ist wohl doch gut, dass Dumbledore dich her geschickt hat. Du scheinst ihm wirklich gut zu tun." gab er zu. Hermine wurde puderrot. Remus merkte das und sagte: „So Moody, wir sollten Harry und Hermine wieder allein lassen." Er sah Harry an, „Du räumst ab nicht wahr?" „Wie du möchtest Remus." Er bewegte seinen Arm einmal über den Tisch. Übrig blieb nur eine kahle Stelle, wo man erahnen konnte, dass dort mal ein Tisch stand.

„Möchtest du Schwimmen?" fragte Harry und hielt Hermine dabei fest. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre. Hermine ließ einen kleinen Seufzer hören, der Harry schmunzeln ließ. „Was gibt es da zu grinsen Mr Potter?" verhöhnte sie ihn. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich. Er machte einen Schmollmund, wie er im Bilderbuch stand. Bei diesem Anblick musste Hermine lachen. „Du bist unmöglich, das hat sich also nicht geändert."

„Hast du etwa gehofft, dass ich mich verändert habe? Willst du das?" Hermine legte eine Hand auf Harrys Brust, an der Stelle wo das Herz war, und sagte: „Ich liebe dich so wie du bist, ich möchte nicht das du dich veränderst. Mit deinen Kräften werde ich auch noch lernen umzugehen."

Diese Worte zerstörten in Harry die Mauer, die er aus Angst aufgebaut hatte. Aus Angst vor ihrer Ablehnung. Er schloss wieder für einen Augenblick seine Augen und vor Hermine erschien ein wunderschöner, großer See. „WOW" kam es nur aus Hermines Richtung. „Ich..." nuschelte sie. „Ich habe aber keine..., ach was." Sie zog sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus und lief ins Wasser. Harry musste kräftig schlucken.

„Nun komm schon! Komm endlich rein!" rief sie und spritzte mit Wasser. „Na warte, ich zeig dir wie man richtig mit Wasser spritzt." Hermines Gesichtszüge entglitten als Harry sich auszog. :Man, reiß dich zusammen Mädchen.: sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie war froh, dass sie bereits im Wasser war, denn ihr wurde verdammt heiß bei seinem Anblick.

Beide hatten viel Spaß. Hermine bereute, dass sie Harry mit Wasser bespritzt hat. So wie er gesagt hatte zeigte er ihr wie man das richtig macht. Aber auch sie bekam ihre Revanche. Bei einer guten Gelegenheit schaffte es Hermine ihn unter Wasser zu drücken. Harry wehrte sich vergebens. Hermine ließ von ihm ab, irgendetwas stimmte mit Harry nicht. „Harry, was hast du?"

Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft über Wasser zu halten. Eigentlich war Harry ein guter Schwimmer, bloß was passiert hier? Es wurde dunkel, alles war wieder Schwarz. Kein See mehr, keine Wiese, man konnte nur einen kleinen Lichtspalt an der Tür erkennen. „Harry, Harry sag was!" Sie wollte ihn anfassen, doch er ließ sie nicht an sich ran: „Nein, bitte." „Ich hole Hilfe." rief sie und lief zur Tür. „Prof. Lupin, Mr Moody" Keiner antwortete. Sie rief noch lauter: „Bitte Prof. Lupin, Harry ist..." Plötzlich standen beide vor ihr. „Was ist los?" fragte Lupin und sah sich um.

„Harry, da drin." sagte sie aufgeregt. Sie liefen ins Zimmer und fanden Harry, sich krümmend vor Schmerzen, am Boden liegen. Er hielt sich seine Narbe. Harry was ist passiert?" Lupin beugte sich zu ihm runter und versuchte ihn aufzuhelfen. „Voldemort" keuchte Harry. „WO? Wer?" fragte Remus weiter.

Er hatte solche Schmerzen, dass er kaum noch ein Wort hervor brachte. Hermine stand starr vor Angst in der Tür. „Harry, was hast du gesehen? Sag es uns!" flehte Lupin ihn an. „Tonks..., Ron..." sagte Harry. Hermine sank zu Boden und Moody lief zu ihr. „Wo?" wollte Lupin wissen. „Ich" Harry musste fast brechen vor Schmerz. „Zeig es uns!" sagte nun Moody, der sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es Hermine gut geht. „Du schaffst das." flüsterte Lupin.

Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Vor ihnen erschien eine dunkle Gasse, wo am Ende jemand stand. Wie viele es waren konnte man nicht genau erkennen, es war noch etwas verschwommen. „Du musst dich besser konzentrieren" kam es von Moody. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr knurrig sondern besorgt. Jetzt konnte man erkennen, dass es mehrere vermummte Gestallten waren, Todesser. Die Umrisse wurden immer klarer und man konnte auch erkennen, dass jemand am Boden lag. „Oh nein" keuchte Hermine. Sie erkannte die Person am Boden, das war Tonks. Und neben ihr war Ron, der versuchte sie wach zu bekommen.

Die Todesser gaben den Weg frei und Voldemort ging auf sie zu. Er sah Ron direkt in die Augen. „Weißt du was Schmerzen sind?" fragte er mit kalter Stimme. Ron hielt Voldemorts Blick stand. „Komm ich zeige es dir" Die Todesser lachen. „Crucio" rief Voldemort. Ron schrie auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Auch Harry schrie, er schien die gleichen Schmerzen zu durchleiden wie Ron. Hermine zitterte vor Angst.

Voldemort beendete den Fluch. „Sag mir wo Potter ist!" befahl er. „Ich weiß es nicht. Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, wärst du der Letzte dem ich es sagen würde." presste Ron hervor. „Sag es, sonst stirbst du!"

Harry keuchte: „Lass mich zu Ron! Ich muss ihm helfen." Harry versuchte aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wieder schrie Ron auf und kurz danach auch Harry. Er versuchte erneut aufzustehen. „Nein Harry, du nicht, du bleibst hier!" sagte Moody und half ihm sich hinzusetzten. Harrys Augen waren Blutunterlaufen. „Dann los helft ihnen! Bitte!" „Ich weiß wo sie sind, komm Moody!" rief Remus. „Hermine komm bitte, jetzt kannst du Harry helfen!" Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Sie saß wie versteinert an der Wand und gab kein Ton von sich. „Bitte, hilf Harry! Er braucht dich jetzt." Lupin half ihr hoch und führte sie zu Harry.

Moody und Lupin machten sich auf den Weg. „Harry?" fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. Ihre Gedanken kamen langsam zurück. „Komm kannst du aufstehen?" „Ja" presste er hervor. Doch kaum hatte Hermine ihn hoch geholfen, durchfuhr ihn wieder ein gewaltiger Schmerz. Wieder, so schien es, hatte Voldemort Ron angegriffen. Harry brach zusammen und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Hermine beförderte Harry mit ihrem Zauberstab in sein Zimmer. Sie ließ ihn langsam und vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken. „Schlaf dich aus!" flüsterte sie, gab Harry einen Kuss und setzte sich neben sein Bett auf den Fußboden. Mit ihrem Kopf an der Bettkante, schlief sie ein.

Einige Stunden später wachte Harry auf. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als wenn ihn jemand vermöbelt hätte. Er sah sich im Zimmer um. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er realisiert hatte, was geschehen war.

Sein Blick viel auf Hermine, die immer noch schlafend auf dem Boden saß. Harry stand auf, hob Hermine auf seine Arme und legte sie auf sein Bett. „Danke Hermine, vielen Dank." flüsterte er und streichelte ihr zärtlich übers Gesicht. Hermine schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Hand und murmelte im Schlaf: „Verlass mich nicht, ich brauche dich! Stirb nicht, bleib bei mir!" Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und hauchte ihr: „Niemals Hermine, versprochen." ins Ohr. Er beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, bis plötzlich von unten Stimmen hoch drangen.

Hermine wachte auf. „Was war das?" fragte sie erschrocken. Sie sah sich um und wunderte sich, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war. Dann erblickte sie Harry und Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Nach Moody und Remus hört sich das nicht an und Dumbledore macht auch nicht solchen Krach." stellte Harry fest. „ Bleib hier, ich gehe nachsehen!" Harry ging langsam zur Tür. „Nein, ich komme mit." stand Hermine neben ihm. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bereits in der Hand. „Na gut, aber vorsichtig. Du bleibst immer hinter mir. Es kann eigentlich niemand anderes einfach so hier rein, nur die Drei."

Langsam und leise stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter. In der Halle war niemand. Harry wies Hermine an, dass sie auf der Treppe warten solle und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort war auch niemand. Dann ging er in die Küche. Hier blieb er stehen, denn was er jetzt sah ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Er winkte Hermine heran, deutete aber, dass sie trotzdem acht geben sollte.

Sie ging leise auf ihn zu. „Harry was..." weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Der ganze Küchentisch lag voll mit Geschenken. Sie ging auf den Tisch zu und betrachtete die Pakete. „Wer war das?"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" sagte jemand hinter ihnen. Harry schreckte rum. Doch da war niemand. Er hob seine rechte Hand. „Wer ist da? Zeig dich!" forderte Harry. Hermine deutete er an hinter ihn zu treten. Er war bereit, egal was auf ihm zukommen würde.

In einer Ecke bewegte sich etwas. Er brachte mit einer Handbewegung das Licht zum brennen. „Sehr schön" sagte eine andere, ihm bekannte Stimme.

Jetzt sah Harry wer all diese Geschenke gebracht hat. In der Küche standen die Weasleys, Prof. McGonagall, Lupin und Moody. Außer Ron waren alle Weasleys gekommen. Mit Furcht in der Stimme fragte er: „Wo ist Ron, geht es ihm gut? Und was ist mit Tonks, wie geht es ihr?" Molly Weasley kam auf ihn zugelaufen und umarmte ihn. Sie fing bitterlich an zu weinen. „Wo ist Ron?" fragte er noch einmal, seine Stimme zitterte immer mehr. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. „Ihm geht es gut. Ich danke dir." schluchzte sie und drückte ihn noch fester. „Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn er..." Ihr Mann unterbrach sie. „Ist doch gut Molly!" Er nahm sie Harry ab. Mit der freien Hand zog er Harry zu sich und drückte ihn fest. „Ron ist zur Beobachtung noch im St. Mungo, Parvati ist bei ihm. Ich soll dich schön grüßen. Danke Harry und alles Gute zum Geburtstag." „Danke, und wie geht es Tonks?" fragte er ungeduldig. Jetzt war es Lupin, der antwortete: „Sie liegt auch im St. Mungo. Es ist etwas schlimmer als bei Ron." Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Aber sie wird doch wieder gesund?" Lupin klopfte ihn beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Ja, sie kommt durch und wird wieder ganz die Alte."

Als alle gratuliert hatten, passierte etwas Unglaubliches. Moody stand wie ein kleines Kind in der Küche, wippte von einem Bein aufs Andere und sagte:" Ich hab Hunger, nun lasst uns doch endlich essen." Jeglicher Gnatz war verschwunden. Das sollte aber nicht lange anhalten, denn als alle anfingen zu lachen, knurrte Moody: „Was gibt es dabei bitte schön zu lachen? Habt ihr noch nie einen hungrigen Mann gesehen?" Sofort war er wieder der Alte.

Das Essen war köstlich und auch Moodys Stimmung hob sich wieder etwas. Nach dem Essen gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Molly Weasley war begeistert, und das zeigte sie auch. Bevor Harry die Tür zum Wohnzimmer durchschritt, nahm ihn Arthur Weasley bei Seite. „Darf ich einen Moment mit dir reden?" fragte er. „ Ja, natürlich." „Gut dann lass uns zurück in die Küche gehen."sagte Mr. Weasley, geleitete Harry zurück und schloss die Tür.

Beide setzten sich an den Tisch und Harry sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. „Also" sagte Mr Weasley zögerlich. „Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken, denn ohne dich hätten wir Ron nicht mehr." Er sah Harry besorgt an und sagte dann weiter: „Molly ist völlig durcheinander. Du musst wissen, sie wollte von Anfang an nicht, dass Ron Auror wird, und nun das." „Aber das war doch nicht Rons Schuld." sagte Harry entsetzt. „Er war nicht unvorsichtig." „Nein" unterbrach Mr Weasley ihn. „War er bestimmt nicht. Was Voldemort sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dass zieht er auch durch." „Ja und darum ist es meine Schuld, dass er verletzt wurde." sagte Harry und klang dabei sehr aufgebracht. „Er wollte von Ron wissen wo ich bin. Ich habe Ron in Gefahr gebracht. Ich bringe alle in Gefahr." Harry kam alles hoch. „Wenn ich den Mut gehabt hätte, wäre Voldemort schon längst tot. Keiner würde mehr verletzt werden und ich müsste mich nicht verstecken." Mr Weasley wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry redete weiter. „Alle reißen sich für mich den Arsch auf und ich sitze hier nur untätig rum. Andere müssen meinetwegen leiden."

„Red nicht so'n Stuss Potter!" schnaubte Moody. Harry drehte sich um. Alle waren in die Küche gekommen. „Ihr macht einen Krach, den hört man sonst wohin" meckerte er weiter. Arthur Weasley stellte sich zu ihm: „Wir alle wussten, auf was wir uns da einlassen. Und du hättest noch gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn zu töten. Eher hätte er dich umgebracht, glaube mir." „Hermine kann meinetwegen nicht ihren eigenen Weg gehen und Ron wäre fast gestorben. Wussten die beiden Auch auf was sie sich einlassen? Sie wurden nicht einmal gefragt, ob sie das alles für mich tun wollen." Harry schrie fast. „Sie tun das, damit du am Leben bleibst." sagte Lupin und ging auf Harry zu, der mittlerweile schon stand. „Damit ich am Leben bleibe, ich? Dumbledore sagte, dass ich die letzte Hoffnung sei, aber bis jetzt habe ich noch nicht viel bewirkt. Ihr müsst euch mit mir seit einem Jahr rumplagen und ich bringe nichts zu Stande. Was nütze ich denn, Hä?" Harry brannte vor Wut.

Er sah zu Hermine rüber, Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich fühle mich so nutzlos." „Harry" Bill kam auf ihn zu: „Du bist dumm, wenn du das denkst. Und du bist noch dümmer, wenn du das auch so meinst. Ohne dich wären noch mehr Menschen gestorben. Du hast sie durch deine Visionen gerettet." Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Visionen?" fragte sie entsetzt und sah dabei zu Harry. Also war das gar kein Alptraum.

Bill hatte auf eine Art Recht, Harry konnte sie kaum noch zählen. Aber wie gesagt er hatte nur auf eine Art Recht. „Es sind keine Visionen. Ich sehe es, weil ich mit Voldemort über meine Narbe verbunden bin und weil er Spaß daran hat andere zu quälen und zu töten. Ich sehe es manchmal sogar durch seine Augen. Den Schmerz, den er Anderen zufügt, den spüre ich genau so wie die, die von ihm gefoltert werden. Ich kann sogar fühlen ob er wütend ist." Jetzt schmunzelte Harry etwas. „Er ist oft wütend, da er immer noch nicht weiß, wo ich bin. Die Wut lässt er dann an Unschuldigen oder an seinen Todessern aus." „Harry, ich ..." wollte Bill sagen, doch er kam nicht weit. „Harry, was ist?" rief Remus. „Was hast du?" Lupin wollte ihn berühren, doch Harry wehrte ihn ab. „Er..., er ist..." sagte Harry und lief aus der Küche, die Treppe hoch und verschwand.

Hermine wollte hinter her, doch Moody hielt sie zurück. „Lass ihn, er muss allein sein." „Allein sein?" schrie sie entsetzt. „Er ist jede Nacht mit seinen Schmerzen allein." „Das wissen wir." sagte Lupin ruhig. „Sie wissen das und helfen ihm nicht?" Hermine dachte erst sie hätte sich verhört. „Wir können ihm dabei nicht helfen." sagte er wieder so ruhig wie schon zuvor.

Hermine sah ihn finster an. Wie konnte er das zulassen. Remus Lupin war ihm seit Sirius Tod, die letzte väterliche Bezugsperson. Wie konnte er ihm so etwas antun?

„Oh doch, ich schon." Sie lief hoch. „Hermine, nein!" rief Molly Weasley und lief ihr nach. „Stopp, mach das nicht!" „Warum nicht? Ich kann ihm helfen. Ich dachte das ganze Jahr über, dass er hier in Sicherheit sei, dass es ihm gut geht. Dabei hat er jede Nacht fürchterliche Schmerzen."

„Hermine" entgegnete sie zittrig. Dann hörten sie einen Aufschlag aus der Richtung von Harrys Zimmer. Sie sahen sich an und liefen los. Harry lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, Hermine stürzte zu ihm. „Harry, Harry wach auf!" Jetzt kamen auch Lupin und Moody ins Zimmer. Moody nahm ihn auf und sagte: „Lasst uns nach unten gehen, er wird schon wieder." Hermine sah ihn wütend an.

Auf dem Weg nach unten kam Harry wieder zu sich. Die Schmerzen seiner Narbe kehrte zurück und er krümmte sich erneut. Moody legte ihn aufs Sofa. „Harry, mach die Augen auf!" „Er kann doch kaum Luft holen vor Schmerzen. Sehen sie das denn nicht?" schnaubte ihn Hermine an. „Natürlich sehe ich das" gab Moody beleidigt zurück. Doch Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie ging zu Harry und legte ihre Hand auf seine Narbe. Langsam wurde sein Atem wieder ruhiger.

„Wie, seit wann machst du das?" fragte Prof. McGonagall erstaunt. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Seit letztem Jahr in der ‚heulenden Hütte', aber wie?" „Kannst du auch heilen?" fragte Lupin. „Weiß nicht, habe ich noch nie versucht." antwortete sie und nahm ein kleines Stück ihre Hand von Harrys Narbe, um zu sehen ob sie noch da war. „Nein, nicht solche Wunden." entgegnete Lupin. „Ich meine Schnittwunden oder Ähnliches. Fluchnarben kann man nicht heilen."

Harry wurde langsam klarer und blickte umher. Er nahm zwar seine Umgebung noch etwas verschwommen war, konnte aber trotzdem Hermine erkennen. „Danke Hermine." sagte er leise und berührte ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seiner Stirn lag. „Wie fühlt sich das an?" fragte Moody neugierig. „Was meinst du?" fragte Harry zurück. „Hermines Hand meine ich." „Angenehm" antwortete er und sah dabei mit einem Lächeln zu Hermine. „Ein wenig kühl, als wenn sie den Schmerz raus saugen würde."

„Ihr ergänzt euch wunderbar und in jeder Hinsicht." sagte jemand. Dumbledore stand im Raum. „Ich dachte hier wird Geburtstag gefeiert? Aber da habe ich wohl falsch gelegen. Was ist passiert? Und diesmal hätte ich gern die Wahrheit gehört!" Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Harry, ich weiß von deinen Visionen. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass Hermine diese Fähigkeit hat. Bitte sage mir was passiert ist!" :Warum denken alle, dass das Visionen sind, die fühlen sich eindeutig anders an.:

„Ich höre!" kam es von Dumbledore. „Voldemort hat sich wieder gemeldet." sagte Harry vorsichtig und beobachtete seinen Mentor. „Er wollte wissen wo ich bin. Darum bin ich hoch gelaufen, um ihn nicht zu zeigen wer bei mir ist." „Gut" sagte Dumbledore. „Und weiter?" „Ich wollte ihn ärgern und habe ihm Bilder von Ron und mir gezeigt. Er ist sofort dort hin. Als er dann bemerkt hat, dass ich ihn ausgetrickst habe, hat er seine ganze Wut an seinen Todessern ausgelassen. Das war wohl ein wenig zu viel für mich." Er beendete diesen Satz mit einen schelmischen Grinsen.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du ihn nicht reizen sollst? Er kann dir damit mehr schaden als du dir vorstellen kannst." schimpfte Dumbledore. „Aber" versucht Harry zu sagen, doch Dumbledore winkte ab. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du hier raus willst, aber etwas Geduld musst du noch haben. Du hast hier Kräfte entwickelt, die niemand sonst hat, nicht ich und auch nicht Voldemort. Auch wenn du jetzt noch nicht weiß wie du diese Kräfte einsetzten sollst, du wirst es schneller herausfinden als es dir lieb ist."

Harry stand auf und ging in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers: „Ich wollte nicht rumzicken, es tut mir leid. Ihr alle seid gekommen, um mit mir Geburtstag zu feiern, und ich stoße euch vor den Kopf. Bitte verzeiht mir!" „Wir verstehen dich." antwortete Charlie und stellte sich neben ihn.

Harry schien wieder abwesend zu sein. „Harry was hast du?" rief Hermine und lief auch zu ihm.

„Nicht schon wieder." Harry sank auf seine Knie und hielt sich seinen Kopf. „Was willst du?" fragte er. Alle sahen sich an. Es kam ihnen vor, als wenn er Selbstgespräche führen würde. Natürlich wussten sie es besser.

„Voldemort, was du willst du habe ich gefragt. Du nervst."

„_Sag mir wo du bist! Oder müssen noch mehr Menschen deinetwegen leiden?" _gab Voldemort zurück. Immer wieder auf die empfindliche Stelle.

„Sag du mir doch wo du bist, und ich komme und mach dich platt." entgegnete Harry. „Na war der Aufenthalt in Rom schön?"

„_Das machst du nicht noch mal mit mir, nicht mit Lord Voldemort."_

Harry viel nach vorn und musste sich mit seinen Händen abstützen. „Lord ha, Feigling trifft es wohl eher.

„Harry, nein!" schrie Hermine.

„_Wer war das?"_

„Niemand"

„_War das deine kleine Freundin Potter?" _fragte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Verschwinde!"

„_Na sag schon, das war doch bestimmt dein geliebtes Schlammblut."_

„Es geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an wer hier ist und wer nicht."

„_Ich wette mit dir, dass sie es ist. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass ich sie mir bald holen werde."_

„Lass die Finger von ihr, ich warne dich!"

„_Oh du drohst mir? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dazu in der optimalen Lage bist. Du kannst sie bald bei mir abholen." _Voldemort lachte auf, _„Aber danach kannst du nicht mehr viel mit ihr anfangen. Also mach dir noch ne schöne Zeit mit deiner Schlampe!"_

Harry wurde wütend: „Lass sie in ruhe!" schrei er. Dann fiel er stöhnend zur die Seite.

Hermine wollte zu ihm, um ihn zu helfen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie fest und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss lernen." flüsterte er.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und sagte: „Na das tat weh, nicht Voldemort? Jetzt merkst du auch mal was Schmerzen sind."

„_Was war das?"_ keuchte Voldemort.

„Das war dein eigener Fluch. Und das war nur ein Beispiel von dem was dich erwartet, wenn ich dich kriege."

„_Ich freue mich schon drauf."_ erwiderte er selbstsicher.

„Und ich mich erst."

„_Ach ja, feiere noch schön deinen Geburtstag! Es wird dein letzter sein, versprochen."_

„Versprechen sind da, um gebrochen zu werden. Also pass auf was du als letztes tun wirst!"

Und wieder lag er auf dem Boden, er atmete schwer. Einen Moment lang blieb er so liegen und hatte die Augen dabei geschlossen. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und raufte sich mit den Händen das Haar. „Wahnsinn, ich habe es geschafft." „Was hat du geschafft?" wollte Moody wissen. „Ich habe ihm seinen eigenen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt."

Harry bemerkte, dass Hermine zusammengerollt in der Ecke saß. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr. „Es ist vorbei." versuchte er sie zu trösten. „Tut mir Leid Harry, dass wollte ich nicht." jammerte sie. „Es braucht dir nicht Leid zu tun. Es ist nicht deine Schuld gewesen." Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Dann wandte er sich zu Dumbledore: „Darf Hermine bei mir bleiben? Voldemort will sie..." Dumbledore unterbrach ihn: „Nein, das geht nicht." „Aber" „Nein Harry. In Hogwarts ist sie sicher." sagte er entschieden. „Wenigstens bis zu Ende der Ferien." flehte ihn Harry an. „BITTE"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und Harry wusste, dass er nicht gegen an kam und gab nach. Er sah wieder Hermine an: „Versprich mir, dass du das Schloss nicht ohne Begleitung verlässt! Er will dich haben. Er wird alles dransetzten, um dich zu kriegen." Er sah sie fest an. „Versprich es mir!" forderte Harry. Hermine zitterte. „Ja versprochen. Aber bitte versprich du mir, dass du ihn nicht suchst! Er bringt dich um." Harry lächelte sie an: „Ich komme hier doch gar nicht raus." Er nahm sie an sich und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. „Bitte Hermine, verspreche es mir hoch und heilig. Wenn dir irgendetwas passiert, dann ..." „Harry, ihr wird nichts passieren, dafür sorge ich." sagte Dumbledore. „Sie ist nicht allein."

Dumbledore sah in die Runde. „So, ich lasse euch wieder allein. Ich wollte eigentlich nur Harry sein Geschenk bringen und ihm gratulieren. Das ist für dich." sagte er und überreichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. „Danke" sagte Harry und nahm das Päckchen entgegen. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder Harry. Hermine, Fawks wird dich morgen abholen." verabschiedete sich Dumbledore.

Harry ging auf Dumbledore zu und umarmte ihn. „Danke für alles Professor." „Für dich immer." erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. Plötzlich zuckte Harry zusammen und ließ Dumbledore los. Er sah ihn entsetzt an: „Nein Professor. Nein."

ENDE!

Nein nein, nur das Kapitel.

Sag Tschüß und hoffe auf Reviews.

By bepa


	7. Ein Geschenk

Mr P.- Gemein? Nein, kann ich gar nicht. Gehst Fremd, was?

MechWOLLIer- Danke, Danke. Buchstaben verdreht man schnell, besonders SIE und SEI. Passiert.

Will- Danke für deine Info. Hab ich völlig übersehen. Kann es nun leider nicht mehr Ändern. Kannst du trotzdem damit leben und liest meine FF weiter?

Josephine19- meine Sonne. Nicht traurig sein!

Obelix72- Wenn du brav weiter liest, dann erfährst du es. Vielen Dank für dein Review.

Mozartinchen- Ja, hört sich wirklich komisch an. Aber wer weiß? Päckchen? (schulterhochzieh). Sorry, dass ich dich verärgert habe. Hier kommt das Nächste. Wieder lieb?

AmberKate- Hab weiter geschrieben.

Vero- Zu Befehl. Vielen Dank auch dir.

Tobias- Danke für dein Kompliment.

Kathleenpotter- Man kann ja nicht alles finden. Freue mich aber. Hab deine auch erst Gestern gefunden. Cliff? NE, macht doch die Sache nur SPANNEND. Will euch Leiden sehen!

Nur noch eine Sache bevor es weiter geht. Ein besonderes Dankeschön an meine beiden Betaleser. Einen dicken Schmatz bekommt ihr beide. Aber wieder trocken wischen!

So genug gelabert, los geht's.

„x" jemand spricht :x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:

Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Natürlich basiert ein Teil der Geschichte auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein aus meiner Phantasie gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Diese Geschichte ist ein Liebesdrama. Sie Handelt von den 3 Freunden und ihr Leben nach der Schule, wie sich ihr Leben verändert und welche Prüfungen sie bestehen müssen.

**Kapitel 7 Ein Geschenk**

„Harry!" sagte Dumbledore, sein Blick war ernst. „Nein, nicht Professor...Bitte nicht!" flehte Harry ihn an. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. „Es kommt, wie es kommen soll." entgegnete Dumbledore und apparierte ohne ein weiters Wort.

„Was war los, Harry?" fragte Lupin, der das eben nicht verstand. „Nichts" log Harry. Doch ihm war schlecht und fürchterlich kalt. Was hatte er eben gesehen? War es eine Vision oder war das Voldemort? Warum reagiert Dumbledore so, was steckt dahinter? Er sah besorgt zu Hermine und wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest: „Was war los? Was meinte Prof. Dumbledore damit?" Er sah Hermine mit einem matten Lächeln an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lasst uns noch etwas feiern! Bitte." verlangte Harry gespielt fröhlich. Er wollte nicht über das Geschehene reden, noch nicht. Er musste es erstmal verarbeiten. Alle sahen ihn besorgt an. „Nicht so trübe, ich habe Geburtstag!" lachte er.

„Der Rest des Abends verlief ruhig. Sie unterhielten sich über Hogwarts, wie schön die Jahre von Mr und Mrs Weasley dort waren und wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben. Das beliebteste Thema war, was James, Remus und Sirius auf Hogwarts angestellt haben, und das die Weasley-Zwilling ihnen eine große Konkurrenz waren. Harry versuchte seine Fassade so gut wie es ging aufrecht zu halten. Es verlangte alles ab von ihm. Zu tief saß der Schock von dem eben gesehenen. Er wollte nicht glauben. Wenn es wirklich geschehen sollte, dann...

Parvati saß schluchzend an Rons Bett. „Parvati, es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Ich lebe doch noch." sagte Ron leise. Eigentlich wollte er sie trösten, aber das waren wohl die falschen Worte gewesen." „Ron, hast du mich denn immer noch nicht verstanden?" Sie brach in Tränen aus. Wie oft hatte sie ihn angefleht es nicht zu tun? Wie oft hatte sie ihn gebeten, sich etwas Anderes zu suchen, etwas weniger Gefährliches? Immer und immer wieder hatte sie es versucht, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Ich habe dich schon verstanden, aber du musst mich auch verstehen! Du wusstest von Anfang an, dass ich Auror werden wollte." Ron hatte immer noch Schmerzen, jede Bewegung tat ihm weh. Trotzdem versuchte er sich aufzusetzen. Dies war ihm auch anzusehen und Parvati sagte darauf: „Aber warum denn, wozu? Ich brauche dich, ich will dich bei mir haben. Sieh dich an!" Sie schloss ihre Augen. Irgendetwas fiel ihr sehr schwer zu sagen. „Ich habe nicht vor an deinem Grab zu stehen und zu trauern."

„Willst du nicht einsehen, dass es Dinge gibt, für die es sich einzusetzen lohnt? Es ist für unsere Zukunft. Selbst, wenn ich dafür sterben sollte. Wir wollen eine Zukunft ohne Voldemort und ohne Todesser." Ron wusste, dass er damit seiner Freundin sehr wehtat, aber es geht nicht anders. „Wir haben auch Harry versprochen, ihn zur Seite zu stehen. Und" Er schluckte und sah ihr dann fest in die Augen. „Ich werde bei ihm sein, ihm helfen, bis zum Schluss. Und wenn es dazu kommen sollte, dass ich..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Parvati fiel ihm um den Hals: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" weinte sie noch heftiger. Sie wusste was Ron sagen wollte, er brauchte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Sie wollte es gar nicht hören. „Wenn Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody euch nicht gefunden hätte. Oh Gott, ich mag gar nicht daran denken."

Erst spät in der Nacht verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry und Hermine. Auch Moody und Lupin verließen über Nacht wieder das Haus. Nachdem alle verschwunden waren gingen beide nach oben.

„Das ist unser letzter Abend zusammen." sagte Hermine vor ihrer Tür. „Ja leider, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon." gab Harry zu. Erneut klang er traurig und schwer. „Bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir! Nur so, ich möchte dich in meiner Nähe haben." Er hatte Angst. Angst, die berechtigt war. Angst vor dem was geschehen soll oder wird. „Gern" lächelte sie.

Sie gingen sich bettfertig machen und trafen sich dann in Harrys Zimmer. „Keine Angst, ich schlafe auf dem Boden." sagte er auf Hermines schüchternen Blick. „Was soll das denn? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Mich stört es nicht, wenn du neben mir liegst. Bestimmt nicht, ganz im Gegenteil." Sie nahm Harrys Hände in die ihre. „Wer weiß, wann wir uns wieder sehen." sagte sie erneut mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie erst auf die Stirn und dann zärtlich auf ihren Mund.

Hermine schloss ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper. „Lass mich bitte nicht mehr los heute Nacht!" Beide ließen sich aufs Bett fallen. Eng aneinander geschmiegt blieben sie liegen. „Schlaf mein Stern!" Harry streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar und küsste sie.

Für Hermine war das ein Gefühl, welches sie noch nie gespürt hatte. 1 Jahr musste sie darauf warten, und nun lag sie neben ihm. Sie würde ihn nie wieder loslassen. Doch das soll bald geschehen. „Ich liebe dich Harry Potter. Ich warte auf dich, egal wie lange es dauert." Harry drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Hermine?" „Ja" antwortete sie, hielt aber ihre Augen geschlossen. Harrys Wärme war wunderbar.

„Warum liebst du mich? Was liebst du an mir?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Sie setzte sich auf: „Was ist das für eine Frage?" Wie kommt er darauf? Harry hielt ihrem Blick stand. Diese Frage meinte er tatsächlich ernst. „Du wartest schon so lange auf mich. Ich muss dir wirklich viel bedeuten."

„Natürlich, du bedeutest mir alles. Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde meine Familie für jeden aufgeben, allein lassen?" fragte sie entsetzt. Wie konnte er nur so zweifeln.

„Ich habe dich bis jetzt nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, nur dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und jetzt habe ich dir auch noch Voldemort auf den Hals gejagt." Harry wurde immer bedrückter. „Red nicht so einen Mist zusammen!" sagte sie aufgebracht.

Jetzt standen Harry Tränen in den Augen. „Das gestern Nacht war kein Alptraum. Voldemort meldet sich alle Naselang bei mir, um zu erfahren wo ich mich versteckt halte. So wie heute Abend. Ich hatte in der ‚heulenden Hütte' auch nicht zum 1. Mal Visionen. Die habe ich schon seit dem 6. Schuljahr." Harry senkte seinen Kopf. „Darum hattest du dich so verändert." stellte Hermine fest. Harry nickte. „Warum hast du uns das nicht erzählt? Wir sind deine Freunde."

„Erst hatte ich Angst, wie ihr reagieren würdet." Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt sie davon ab. „Erinnere dich daran, als ich Mr Weasley gesehen habe. Wie darauf reagiert wurde? Ihr habt gedacht, ich sei besessen." Er lächelte Hermine an. „Dann wollte ich euch damit nicht belasten. Ihr habt meinetwegen schon genug durch machen müssen."

Er hielt Hermine fest und sah ihr in die Augen. :Wunderschön: „Mit diesen ‚Visionen', habe ich zwar schon einigen das Leben gerettet aber von denen, die zur Rettung los sind, davon kamen nicht alle zurück. Es sind aber nicht immer Visionen. Das mit Ron war zum Beispiel keine. Meine Narbe ist die Verbindung zu Voldemort. Und wenn er mordet oder foltert, dann spüre ich das, da er es in diesen Moment macht. Das sind unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Visionen fühlen sich etwas anders an und man kann nicht immer sehen wann und wo es geschieht. Als ich vorhin im Wohnzimmer mit Voldemort geredet habe, hat er geschworen dich zu holen. ‚Du darfst sie bei mir abholen. Aber viel anfangen kannst du danach nicht mehr mit ihr' hat er gesagt. Hermine, er meint es ernst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich vor ihm beschützen soll." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Bei Dumbledore bin ich sicher." war ihre einzige Antwort.

„Dumbledore wird bald sterben." Ratlosigkeit war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Was?" fragte sie entsetzt. Woher wollte er das wissen? „Ich habe es vorhin gesehen, als wir uns verabschiedet haben." Harry war wieder den Tränen nah. „Er hat es auch gesehen, er weiß es schon lange. ‚Es kommt, wie es kommen soll. Man kann nicht alles verhindern' waren seine Worte. Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, mir dies zu zeigen."

Hermine sah ganz blass aus. Auch sie hatte gehört, was Dumbledore zu Harry gesagt hat. „Wenn Dumbledore tot ist, dann haben wir verloren Hermine. Ich schaffe das nicht." Harry war am verzweifeln. „Er wird nicht sterben. Sieh ihn dir an, er sieht völlig gesund aus. Und du wirst schaffen, was von dir verlangt wird. Du musst nur an dich glauben." Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch es war vergebens.

„Ich soll an mich glauben? Ich bin hier eingesperrt wie ein wildes Tier, das gleich jemanden zerfleischt. Und ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich das anstellen soll, das hat mir niemand beigebracht." Er zitterte.

„Bitte Harry, leg dich hin! Beruhige dich!" Mittlerweile wackelten alle Gegenstände in Harry Zimmer. Die Lampe auf dem Tisch und an der Decke, die Bilder an der Wand. „Harry, was ist das?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Keine Angst, das bin nur ich." Er hatte sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Du bist das?" Harry schloss seine Augen, er musste sich konzentrieren. „Ja, wenn ich meine Wut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle habe passiert das. Ist gleich wieder gut." sagte er mit bebender Stimme.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis alles wieder ruhig an seinen Platz stand. „Bitte versuch zu Schlafen!" forderte Harry sie auf. Hermine legte sich runter. Harry nahm sie wieder in den Arm und sie schlief ein. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich sicher.

Hermine wachte am späten Vormittag auf und bemerkte, dass Harry nicht mehr neben ihr lag. Auf seinem Kopfkissen lag ein Zettel:

_Guten morgen mein Stern._

_Wenn du mit mir frühstücken möchtest, dann komm bitte nach nebenan! Und wenn du keinen Hunger hast, dann komm bitte trotzdem nach nebenan!_

_Ich warte sehnsüchtig, dein Harry._

:Nebenan?: Hermine zog sich an und ging in das leere Zimmer. Es war das gleiche Zimmer, wo schon am Vortag die Wiese war. Doch diesmal war es keine Wiese, sonder eine wunder schöne Waldlichtung. Harry saß am Waldrand und träumte vor sich hin. Sie kam näher und bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war. Vor ihm lag ein stattlicher Hirsch, Krone.

„Guten Morgen Hermine." lächelte Harry sie an. „Guten morgen Harry" Sie ging auf ihm zu und gab ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich von seinen Lippen trennte, sah er sie hungrig an. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln für Harry, wandte sie sich dann an Krone. „Guten Morgen auch dir Krone."

Der Hirsch beugte zu Begrüßung den Kopf nach unten. Hermine streichelte ihn. Sie hatte sich bereits wieder Harry zugewandt, und das schien Krone nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Er stupste Hermine an, da sie weiter streicheln sollte. Harry musste schmunzeln. „Typisch Krone." murmelte er. Der Hirsch kratzte mit seiner Hufe auf dem Gras und ließ ein Schnauben hören. Zornig funkelte er Harry an. „Schon gut, schon gut Krone. Hast ja gewonnen." Harry gesellte sich zu den beiden. „Darf ich sie wieder haben." fragte er und streichelte dabei den Hirsch.

Hermine fing an zu lachen. „Ihr nehmt euch beide nicht viel."

„Hast du Hunger, möchtest du was essen?" fragte er und mit einer Handbewegung Tisch mit 2 Stühlen auf der Lichtung. „Es ist wunderschön hier. Wo sind wir?" Hermines Blick schweifte über die Lichtung. Vorher war ihr das nicht richtig aufgefallen, da sie sich mit Krone beschäftigt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete er und zog seine Schultern hoch. „Diese Lichtung ist in meiner Erinnerung. Aber ich weiß nicht woher ich sie kenne. Sie ist einfach da. Krone lebt hier, und ich vermute mal, dass ich sie daher heraufbeschwören kann."

„Krone lebt hier?" fragte Hermine irritiert. „Ja, ich habe diesmal nicht den Patronus-Zauber benutzt." Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick, dann fragte sie: „Sah so dein Vater in seiner Animagusform aus?" Harry strahlte sie an.

„Wie lange haben wir noch?" fragte sie nachdem beide mit dem Frühstück fertig waren.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, ging zu Krone und streichelte ihn. „Bald sind wir wieder allein." Harry wirkte traurig und zerschlagen. „Hör auf, bitte! Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange bis wir uns wieder sehen, und dann bleiben wir für immer zusammen. So machst du uns den Abschied noch schwerer."

„Ja, wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben." Er kramte in seinen Taschen. „Dies hat Remus mir gegeben." Er holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus. „Was ist das?" fragte sie neugierig.

Harry öffnete die Schachtel. „Dies hat meiner Mutter gehört, mein Vater hat es ihr geschenkt als sie sich verlobt haben." Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Keine Angst Hermine! Ich möchte sie dir geben, damit du an mich denkst." Er hatte diese Reaktion nicht erwartet, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. „Sie ist wunderschön. Wo hat Prof. Lupin sie her?" Nachdem die diesen Satz beendet hatte, wusste sie die Antwort schon von allein. Es gab eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Er hat sie im Haus meiner Eltern gefunden, nachdem Voldemort es zerstört hatte. Er hat sie zusammen mit meinem Vater gekauft. Bitte nimm sie! Es soll auch kein Geschenk zur Verlobung sein." Hermine bekam ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Sie hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen gehabt.

„Ich dränge dich nicht. Aber ich möchte wissen, wie es dir geht. Sie zeigt mir, ob es dir gut geht."

„Wie?" kam es von Hermine. Harry holte eine 2. Kette unter seinem Shirt hervor. „Ah, ich verstehe." sagte Hermine. „Natürlich nehme ich sie an, gerne sogar." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ich liebe dich." Harry umarmte sie. Wieder bekam die Leere in ihm die Oberhand. Er würde sie nicht mehr bei sich haben, nicht mehr ihre Nähe spüren. Dieses Wochenende war wundervoll, zu wundervoll. Der Schmerz des Alleinseins wurde immer größer.

Hermine merkte, dass Harry stark zitterte.

„Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Er sah sie ernst an. „Bitte fasse das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle nicht falsch auf." Er atmete tief durch und nahm ihre Hände. „Es kann sein, dass ich aus dieser Sache nicht heile heraus komme." Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Harry legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Bitte lass mich ausreden, es ist mir wichtig. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das überlebe, selbst wenn ich alle Erwartungen erfülle. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich über alles Liebe und dich nicht vergessen werde. Falls ich, was ich nicht hoffe, versagen sollte dann sieh zu, dass du hier weg kommst. Geh so weit fort wie möglich!" „Aber..." Wieder wollte sie etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt sie erneut davon ab. „Ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht, die Visionen zu verhindern und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Und ich muss es allein schaffen, niemand kann mir dabei helfen. Beistehen ja, aber nicht helfen." Sie sah ihn schweigend an. „Ich leibe dich Hermine. Und ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen, lebend. Ron hat mir versprochen auf dich aufzupassen."

Hermine fand ihre Stimme wieder: „Was besagt die Prophezeiung?" Sie sah ihn ängstlich an. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Bitte versteh mich!" Sie viel ihm um den Hals und weinte. „Hermine bitte, versteh mich!"

Zwischen ihnen fiel eine Phönixfeder. „Nein, bitte noch nicht. Es ist doch noch zu früh." Sie sah in die Luft. „Du musst, Dumbledore ruft."

Sie klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich sehe dich sonst nicht wieder. ER BRINGT DICH UM." schrie sie. „Bitte denk daran, was ich dir eben erzählt habe. Ich liebe dich Hermine." Er zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss. Er hätte los schreien können, er wollte sie nicht fort lassen. Er hatte Angst.

Er legte ihr die Kette an. „Wenn du sie berührst und fest an mich denkst, dann kannst du mich spüren, spüren wie es mir geht." Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht: „Bis bald Hermine"

Eine zweite Feder tauchte aus dem Nichts auf und kurz darauf Fawks. Harry streichelte ihn: „Hallo Fawks, schön dich zu sehen." Er nahm Hermines Hand, schaute ihr ins Gesicht und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss. Dann legte er ihre Hand auf den Phönix und wenige Augenblicke später war sie verschwunden. Für Harry war es, als wenn erneut eine Welt zusammen brach. Der Hirsch, die Lichtung, alles verschwand. Zurück blieb nur ein schwarzes Nichts.

Die Tür ging auf und Remus betrat den Raum. Harry saß niedergeschlagen auf dem Boden. „Komm Harry! Komm mit runter, du solltest jetzt nicht allein sein." Als sie nach unten gingen fragte Lupin: „Warum hast du ihr das gesagt?" „Es war mir wichtig, falls ich sie nicht wieder sehe. So habe ich mich wenigstens von ihr verabschiedet." gab er zu Antwort. „Du liebst sie sehr, nicht wahr?" „Ja und wie." antwortete Harry und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Dies schmerzte sehr, doch es war ihm egal. Sein Hass auf Voldemort war so groß, er würde ihm alles doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen. „Dafür wird Voldemort zahlen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue." „Komm Harry" Remus führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen. Harry musste mehr üben den je. Von Hermine hörte er nichts mehr, spürte aber, dass es ihr gut ging.

Der Rest der Ferien verging wie im Flug, denn auch Hermine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun.

Es war die erste Augustwoche, Dumbledore hatte ihr aufgetragen Okklumentik zu lernen.

Hermine hatte seit ihrer Abreise Alpträume. Voldemort hatte Harry gefangen genommen und foltert ihn. Jede Nacht den gleichen Traum, bloß von Nacht zu Nacht wurde er heftiger. Immer mehr Szenen kamen dazu, Szenen der Angst und des Grauens.

„Ich habe die Vermutung, dass Voldemort versucht deine Gedanken zu manipulieren. Darin ist er ein Künstler." sagte Dumbledore eines Abends zu Hermine. „Er will dich haben, damit Harry zu ihm kommt. Egal was du siehst, glaube es nicht! Harry ist nicht in Gefahr, es geht ihm gut. Wirklich."

„Wer wird mir Okklumentik beibringen?" Es klopfte und sie sah zur Tür.

„Gute Abend Severus. Professor Snape wird dich unterrichten, er beherrscht sie sehr gut. Aber natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist." Snape durchquerte Dumbledores Büro.

„Natürlich bin ich einverstanden." Auch sie begrüßte Prof. Snape. Sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Okklumentikstunden, was er darüber erzählt hatte. Aber hatte sie eine andere Wahl?

„Wir können heute noch beginnen wenn sie möchten oder Zeit haben." sagte Snape und setze sich in einen Sessel. „Je schneller, desto besser. Ich will diese Träume nicht mehr." Sie sah zu Prof. Dumbledore: „Hat Voldemort das mit Harry gemacht als er dachte Sirius sei in Gefahr?"

Dumbledore sah zu Boden und nickte traurig. „Genau Hermine. Und darum ist es sehr wichtig, dass du Okklumentik lernst, so schnell wie möglich. So ein Unglück darf sich nicht wiederholen."

Snape stand wieder auf. „Wir gehen in mein Büro. Einverstanden?" „Ja, dann los." Sie wollte Harry nicht unnütz in Gefahr bringen, und dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, es zu verhindern.

Snape und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von Prof. Dumbledore und gingen in Richtung Kerker. „Wie weit werden sie in meine Gedanken sehen?" fragte sie zögerlich. „Soweit sie es zulassen." antwortete er und schmunzelte. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Keine Angst! Ich beachte ihre Privatsphäre wenn ich kann, versprochen. Es kann auch passieren, dass ich mich nicht gleich von ihren Gedanken lösen kann und etwas mitbekomme, was nicht für mich bestimmt ist. Also strengen sie sich an!" „Ja" murmelte sie verlegen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, was Snape alles sehen würde.

Sie übten schon seit 3 Wochen jeden Abend, es war sehr anstrengend. „Hermine sie machen gute Fortschritte, lassen sie es uns noch einmal probieren!" Obwohl Hermine ziemlich geschafft war, stimmte sie zu.

„Was war das?" rief Snape und stützte sich keuchend auf dem Tisch ab. Auch Hermine sank in einem Stuhl. „Wie? Woher?" sagte Snape und sah sie an. „Hermine, woher wissen sie das? Wo haben sie das gesehen?" „Ich habe es nicht gesehen, nicht selbst jedenfalls. Harry hat es vor einem Jahr gesehen, kurz bevor er fort ist." Sie sah auf. „Und nicht nur das denke ich." Sie weinte jetzt.

Snape versuchte sie zu beruhigen, ohne Erfolg. „Was noch?" fragte er schließlich und ging wieder auf sie zu. „Harry hat nachts fürchterliche Schmerzen. Er hatte auch schon öfter Visionen. Und Voldemort spricht mit ihm." „Schmerzen?" Snapes Gesicht verzog sich. „Er redet mit Voldemort?" „Ja, das kommt von seiner Narbe. Und..." Hermine schluckte. „Er hat am Abend seines Geburtstages gesehen, das Dumbledore sterben wird. Dumbledore weiß es auch, er wusste es schon vorher."

„Dumbledore stirbt?" Mehr brachte Snape nicht raus. „Er hat gesagt, ‚Es kommt wie es kommen soll. Man kann nicht alles verhindern.' Er hat es wirklich so gesagt. Ich stand dabei." Snape ging zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich. „Wenn er wirklich sterben wird, dann..." „Dann ist alles verloren." beendete Hermine den Satz.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht verloren, nur viel schwieriger, fast unmöglich. Dumbledore hält alles zusammen, wir brauchen ihn. Hat Harry gesagt wann er stirbt?" Jetzt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und Snape stöhnte auf. „Nein hat er nicht. Und wie auch nicht." Snape atmete schwer. „Nur er ist der Grund warum ich überhaupt noch lebe. Ein andermal Hermine." setzte er auf ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck nach. „Nur soviel, ich habe als junger Mann einen großen Fehler gemacht. Dumbledore hat mir geholfen und verziehen." „Todesser?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape nickte, zog seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und betrachtete das Mal.

„Schmerzt es sehr, wenn er sie ruft?" „Nicht bei jedem. Bei Malfoy z. B. nicht, er ist durch und durch böse. Aber bei mir tut es verdammt weh." „Sie sind noch Dumbledores Spion unter den Todessern?" Wieder nickte Snape.

Hermine bemerkte, das er einen tiefen, blutenden Riss am Unterarm hatte. „Woher ist der?" Snape antwortete nicht sonder winkte nur ab. „Darf ich mal? Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen. Bei Schmerzen funktioniert es jedenfalls." Snape lächelte: „Oh ich danke, ich habe schon von ihrer bemerkenswerten Fähigkeit gehört." Hermine stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Das hatte sie noch nicht abstellen können. Nach einem Lob fühlte sie sich immer geschmeichelt. „Sie sind gar nicht so schlimm wie sie immer tun. Warum machen sie das?" fragte Hermine und legte ihre Hände auf Snapes Wunde. „Das gehört zum Spiel." antwortete er und plötzlich zog ein so heftiger Schmerz durch ihn, dass er aufschrie.

Auch Hermine schrie auf und wurde so heftig gegen die Wand geschleudert, dass sie bewusstlos liegen blieb. Snape riss sich zusammen und lief zu ihr. „Hermine wach auf!" rief er. Er schüttelte sie, doch nichts. Sie wachte nicht auf, egal was er tat. Selbst durch Heilungszauber schaffte er es nicht.

„Prof. Dumbledore. Albus bitte kommen sie schnell!" rief er verstreut. Augenblicklich stand er in Snapes Büro. „Was gibt's? Was ist passiert Severus?" „Hermine"stotterte er aufgeregt. „Sie wollte versuchen meine Wunde zu heilen." Er zeigte Dumbledore die Wunde. Das ‚Dunkle Mal' glühte darunter. „Sie hat aus versehen das Mal berührt und gleichzeitig hat Voldemort seine Todesser gerufen. Dann wurde sie weggeschleudert. Das war gewaltig, dass er uns gerufen hat war nicht allein Schuld. Voldemort weiß..." „Beruhige dich!" sagte Dumbledore und wollte dabei ruhig klingen, doch irgendwie sollte ihm das nicht gelingen.

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Snape aufgebracht. „Ist sie etwa tot? Ich habe sie umgebracht." „Nein Severus, setz dich! Ganz ruhig, sie lebt." Dumbledore sah Hermine genauer an: „Es ist ein eigenartiger grauer Schleier in ihren Augen. Ich weiß aber im Moment noch nicht warum."

„Harry, was hast du?" rief Lupin. Harry saß am Boden und keuchte. „Hermine nein!" „Was ist mit Hermine?" Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Sie stirbt, Ich muss zu ihr."

Zu kurz, ich weiß. Tut mir auch unendlich Leid. Das Nächste wird länger, versprochen.

Wie immer, unten links. Freue mich schon.

Ach ja, Bald kommt auch meine 2. FF (Vereint für die Ewigkeit). Diese hier wird natürlich nicht vernachlässigt.

Bis bald bepa


	8. Angst um Hermine

Danke für eure lieben Reviews

**kathleen potter**- Hab dir ja schon alles über E-Mail erklärt, aber noch mal Danke.

**VamHex**- Entschuldigung angenommen.

**Mozartinchen**- Das ist gut. Kann nicht so gemein sein. Nein, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Denk aber dran, es ist ein DRAMA.

**Mr P**- Lies einfach weiter. Bis bald.

**Elli**- Danke, wird aber noch spannender.

**Josy**- Bitte, bitte. Schon wieder ein Cliff???

**HPHG-Reader**- So viel? Danke. Hoffe, du bleibst dieser Story treu.

**michi-sky**- Nun zu dir. Ich habe nur gemeint, dass es nicht gut ausgehen muss. Ist ein Drama. Hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter.

**laser-jet**- Habs gelesen, und wie immer sehr gut. Danke auch dir für dein Review.

„x" jemand spricht   
:x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:   
Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling.   
Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen.   
Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

Dank und Gruß an Josy meine Betaleserin.

**Kapitel 8 Angst um Hermine**

„Was sagst du da, wo ist sie?" fragte Lupin entsetzt.   
„In Hogwarts." bekam er zur Antwort.   
„Wenn sie bei Dumbledore ist, geht es ihr gut." versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.   
„Remus, sie stirbt. Glaub mir doch, ich muss zu ihr." sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. „Ich spüre es, lass mich nach Hogwarts!" Er stand flehend vor ihm.   
Lupin sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du bleibst hier! Ich gehe nach Hogwarts und sehe nach was passiert ist."   
„Lass mich zu ihr! Nimm mich bitte mit!" schrie er. „Ich will zu Hermine." Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit.   
„Bleib ruhig!" schrie jetzt auch Lupin. „Reiß dich zusammen!" Harry war völlig durcheinander, so hatte Lupin ihn noch nie erlebt. Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter: „Ich bin gleich wieder da." und verschwand.

Harry war außer sich. Wie konnte Remus ihm nicht glauben? :Sie wird sterben.:   
„Lassen sie mich zu ihr, Dumbledore! Bitte, ich möchte zu Hermine. Hört mich denn keiner?" schrie Harry. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn schließlich konnte er das Haus nicht verlassen.   
„Hermine, halte durch, bitte stirb nicht! Ich brauche dich." Aufgebracht lief er durchs Haus, als würde er einen Platz suchen, an dem man ihn besser hören kann. Immer wieder rief er nach Dumbledore. „Dumbledore, lassen sie mich zu ihr! Das könnt ihr nicht mit mir machen."   
Harry wollte erneut brüllen, da tauchte Fawkes auf. „Fawkes endlich." Er legte, ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, seine Hand auf den Phönix und war verschwunden.

Sekunden Später tauchte er in Dumbledores Büro wieder auf. Er sah sich um und entdeckte seinen Mentor. „Professor, wo ist Hermine?"   
„Harry, setzt dich bitte!" sagte dieser, und seine Stimme klang leicht besorgt.   
„Nein" schrie Harry. „Ich will wissen was passiert ist. Ich verlange eine Antwort!"   
Harry lief zur Tür, doch Dumbledore verriegelte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Warte Harry! Ich werde es dir erklären." sagte er und ging einige Schritte auf Harry zu. „Sie hat mit Prof. Snape Okklumentik geübt, wie jeden Abend."   
Harry funkelte ihn böse an, doch Dumbledore redete unbeeindruckt weiter. „Er hatte eine Schnittwunde am Arm. Hermine wollte versuchen, die Verletzung zu heilen. Sie hat aus versehen sein Mal berührt und gleichzeitig hat Voldemort seine Todesser gerufen. Dann ist sie zusammen gebrochen."

Harry sah jetzt noch wütender aus: „Wo ist er?"   
„In seinem Büro." antwortete Dumbledore vorsichtig.   
Harry drehte sich wieder zur Tür, er hatte seine Wut kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Doch auf wen von beiden er wütender war, konnte er nicht sagen.   
„Nein, bleib hier!" rief Dumbledore mit Nachdruck, der Harrys Wut förmlich spüren konnte.   
„Öffnen sie die Tür Professor! Bitte." setzte er nach, denn er wollte trotz allem nicht respektlos klingen.   
"Nein, du bist zu wütend. Bleib hier, bevor du einen Fehler machst!"   
Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung von Harry, sprang die Tür auf. „Fehler? Der einzige Fehler war, dass ich sie wieder gehen lassen habe. Ich habe ihnen vertraut. Von Snape Okklumentik, wie konnten sie das zulassen?"   
„Bleib hier, komm zurück! Tu das nicht!" rief Dumbledore ihm nach.

In Harrys Kopf rauschte es vor Wut. Er lief zum Kerker, er wollte zu Snape. :Er hat Hermine verletzt.: stieg es in ihm hoch. :Seinetwegen stirbt sie.:   
Er achtete auf keinen, der ihm im Schloss über den Weg lief. Er war blind vor Wut auf Snape und Dumbledore und vor Angst, dass Hermine sterben könnte. Er wollte nur eins, Snape wehtun.

Er stieß die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf: „Snape wo stecken sie? Kommen sie raus!"   
Snape kam um die Ecke und stellte sich hinter ihn. „Harry. Gut, dass sie da sind."   
„Gut, dass ich da bin?" Wie weit konnte Snape eigentlich denken, dass er es gut fand, dass Harry gekommen war. Kann er sich nicht denken, dass er wütend sein würde. „Was haben sie mit Hermine gemacht? Wollte Voldemort, dass sie das tun? Was bekommen sie dafür?" Harry fragte weiter ohne Luft zu holen.   
„Nein, es war ein Unfall, ein Versehen." verteidigte Snape sich.   
Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Ein Unfall, ein Versehen? Das ich nicht lache. Sie vergreifen sich an unschuldigen Frauen." Hass, überdimensionaler Hass stieg in ihm auf. „Ich wusste ja, dass sie mich hassen." Harry hatte Snape an die Wand gedrückt. „Aber was hat Hermine ihnen getan? Warum wollten sie sie umbringen?"

„Keiner wollte irgendjemanden umbringen." sagte Dumbledore, der jetzt auch in Snapes Büro stand. Anscheinend hatte er diese Szene beobachtet. „Beruhige dich! Es war wirklich nur ein Unfall."   
„Professor, wie können sie ihm vertrauen, er ist ein Todesser. Ich dachte, sie sei hier sicher, und sie lassen ihn mit Hermine allein." In Snapes Büro zitterte alles. Harrys Selbstkontrolle war völlig eingestürzt.   
„Harry es reicht! Habe ich dich je angelogen? Habe ich dir je einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht zu vertrauen?"

Harry schloss seine Augen. Die Gegenstände, die zuvor stark gezittert hatten, lagen wieder sicher an ihren Plätzen.   
„So ist es gut, ich will dir alles erklären." Dumbledore setzte sich und deutete auch Harry an, Platz zu nehmen und begann zu berichten: „Du weißt, dass Prof. Snape für den Orden arbeitet, dass er unser Spion bei Voldemort ist. Eigentlich müsste dir das als Beweis genügen."   
Harry schnaubte verächtlich.   
„Er war mal ein Todesser, das stimmt, aber er hat es bereut. Severus war jung und hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Er wollte zurück, und ich habe ihm geholfen. Wenn wir ihn nicht als Spion hätten, dann wären wir aufgeschmissen."   
Harry sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an und Dumbledore sagte darauf: „Er hat mir die Treue geschworen und ich glaube ihm. Du solltest auch anfangen, etwas weiniger misstrauisch zu sein."

Snape kam aus der Ecke heraus. „Ich wollte ihr wirklich nichts tun. Glauben sie mir!"   
„Wo ist sie?" fragte Harry ohne auf Snape zu achten.   
„Im St. Mungo." antwortete der Schulleiter.   
Snape ging auf Harry zu und stellte sich direkt vor ihm. „Voldemort weiß, dass sie bei mir war. Er weiß auch, dass sie das Mal berührt hat. Ich nehme an, dass sie darum bewusstlos ist. Ich weiß aber nicht, was er mit ihr gemacht hat." Er musste diese Erklärung einfach loswerden.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Was verlangt dieser Mensch? Soll er alles vergessen und so tun, als wenn nichts passiert wäre? Jahre lang hat er Harry schikaniert und verspottet. Glaubt er wirklich, nur weil Dumbledore ihm vertraut, muss Harry das Gleiche tun. „Ich will zu ihr, lassen sie mich nach London!" forderte Harry. „Ich gehe nicht mehr zurück."   
Harry hatte sich schon auf ein ‚Nein' eingestellt und wollte weiter fauchen, da sagte Dumbledore: „Selbstverständlich Harry, komm mit!"

Harry folgte Dumbledore hoch in sein Büro. „Du brauchst nicht wieder zurück. Aber versprich mir, dass du dich zurückhältst, egal was passiert!"   
Harry nickte zögerlich.   
„Also gut dann los! Wir gehen beide zusammen." Beide berührten gleichzeitig Fawks und verschwanden.

Im St. Mungo angekommen, wurden sie von Prof. McGonagall begrüßt. „Albus, Harry."   
„Wo ist sie? Bitte ich möchte zu ihr." fragte Harry jetzt schon etwas ruhiger.   
Prof. McGonagall führte sie hoch in die Etage, wo Hermines Zimmer war. Sie gingen den Flur entlang bis zum Ende und McGonagall öffnete die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer: „Wir warten hier draußen."

Harry ging auf Hermine zu. Ihm war noch nie so elendig zu mute gewesen, er hatte Angst. „Hermine?" fragte er unsicher. Keine Antwort.   
Er nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid. Verzeih mir! Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen dürfen." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.   
Wilde Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er sah Nevilles Eltern vor sich, die in den Wahnsinn gefoltert wurden. „Nein, nein." Er streichelte ihr übers Gesicht: „Er wird dafür bezahlen, das verspreche ich dir. Er wird dafür büßen müssen." Er musste sich so zusammenreißen, nicht gleich loszulaufen, um Voldemort zu suchen.

Die Tür ging und Ron betrat das Zimmer. Er war weiß wie eine Kalkwand. Ron sah Harry an, sagte aber kein Wort. Harry stand auf, ging zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals: „Schön, dass es dir gut geht Ron."   
„Dank dir. Was ist passiert?" Rons Augen ruhten ängstlich auf Hermine. Sie lag wie tot im Bett.   
Harry erzählte ihm was passiert war und Ron hatte genau die Reaktion gezeigt, die er von ihm erwartet hatte. „Snape dieser Verräter." sagte er verächtlich.   
Auch die Erklärungen, die Harry von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, besänftigten Ron nicht.   
„Er vertraut ihm wirklich?" fragte Ron entsetzt. Er hatte wohl mehr von Dumbledore erwartet. Harry nickte nur und beide setzten sich zu ihr ans Bett.

Dumbledore hatte Hermines Eltern unterrichtet, doch sie durften sie nicht Besuchen. Es wäre zurzeit zu gefährlich für die Beiden.

Mehrere Tage vergingen und nichts änderte sich. Die Heiler machten Harry immer weniger Hoffnung, dass Hermine wieder zu sich kommt. „Wenn sie nicht bald wach wird, dann..." sagten sie.   
Harry war völlig am Ende, am Boden zerstört, trotzdem blieb er bei Hermine. Er hatte Dumbledore versprochen, ruhig zu bleiben.   
Ron erwies sich erneut als ein echter Freund. Wenn nicht Harry bei Hermine war, dann er. Keiner gab die Hoffnung auf, selbst nicht, als sie auf die Station für Langzeitgeschädigte verlegt wurde.

Mr und Mrs Weasley kamen fast jeden Tag. Sie brachten den beiden was zu essen und lösten sie bei ihrer Bettwache ab. Sie wagten es erst gar nicht sie von Hermine weg zu holen.   
„Ich gehe mir nur kurz die Beine vertreten." sagte Harry zu Ron und dessen Eltern. Er ging auf den Flur hinaus. Nach einigen Schritten blieb er stehen und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand.   
„Ah Potter. Bist du endlich aus deinem Loch gekrochen?" Harry schreckte hoch und sah, dass Draco Malfoy auf ihn zukam.   
„Was willst du hier Malfoy?" fauchte Harry ihn an und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.   
„Na, was macht dein Schlammblut? Das muss ja richtig gesessen haben. Oder ist sie etwa schon tot. Das wäre ja schrecklich, fast nicht auszuhalten." verhöhnte Malfoy ihn.   
Harry schnappte sich sein Gegenüber und drückte ihn an die Wand. „Lass sie zu Frieden, sonst kannst du was erleben."   
„Was Potti?" grinste Malfoy. „Über ein Jahr warst du verschwunden, hattest dich verkrochen, und nun riskierst du ne große Lippe. Aber pass auf, Dumbledore kann dich nicht ewig beschützen."

Harry wollte gerade zum Schlag ausholen, da kam Ron auf sie zu. „Harry STOP! Was machst du da? Denk daran was..."   
„Ah das Wiesel ist auch hier. Na hast dich wieder erholt?" unterbrach Draco ihn.   
„Draco, aufhören!" rief jemand von hinten. Lucius Malfoy trat auf sie zu. „Mr Potter, es freut mich sie wieder zu sehen. Der Lord wird erfreut sein, dass sie wieder zurück sind. Sie aufzuspüren ist ja schwieriger als eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden."   
„Ja, sie können Voldemort ausrichten, dass er für alles bezahlen wird. Er wird für alles, was er je irgendjemanden angetan hat, doppelt und dreifach büßen." sagte Harry zornig.   
„Na, na Mr Potter, mit so viel Wut im Bauch verliert man den Kampf." flüsterte L. Malfoy fast. „Ich hoffe sie haben sich gut auf uns vorbereitet. Genug Zeit hatten sie ja wohl."   
„Harry ging auf Lucius Malfoy zu. Ron versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. „Ich werde sie fertig machen, das verspreche ich ihnen."   
„Oh, jetzt haben wir aber Angst." zitterte Draco spielerisch.   
„Sei still Draco!" zischte L. Malfoy seinen Sohn an. „Lass den jungen Potter doch erzählen, es klingt lustig."   
"Der Spaß wird ihnen schon noch vergehen." Harry hatte wieder große Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.   
„Mr Potter, passen sie gut auf ihre Freunde auf! Wir möchten ja nicht, dass jemand verloren geht. Einen schönen Tag noch." Mit einer Verbeugung verabschiedete sich L. Malfoy von Ron und Harry und schob seinen Sohn den Flur entlang zum Ausgang.

„Dieser Arrogante Mistkerl. Was läuft der hier überhaupt rum? Ich dachte, der sitzt in Askaban?" fragte Harry zornig.   
„Nein Harry, leider nicht. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft, dass er sich frei und ungehindert bewegen darf." Ron sah in Harrys weit aufgerissene Augen: „Wie wissen wir auch nicht. Aber ich denke er war hier, um mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, ob du zurück bist. Es gehen viele Gerüchte um."   
„Und warum hält es keiner für nötig, mir das zu erzählen?"   
Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nach kurzem Zögern sagte er: „Die Dementoren sind auch nicht mehr auf Askaban. Mehr, weiß ich leider auch nicht. Das habe ich auch nur nebenbei mitgehört." setzte Ron noch schnell auf Harrys wütenden Blick nach.

„Ron, lässt du mich bitte für einen Moment allein? Ich komme gleich wieder rein."   
„Aber mach nichts Dummes!" forderte Ron und ging zurück zu Hermine.   
Sah er wirklich so Dumm aus, oder warum glauben alle, er würde etwas Dummes tun? Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Die Narbe fing wieder an zu schmerzen. „Nicht jetzt, lass mich in ruhe!" murmelte Harry. Genau so schnell wie der Schmerz kam, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Voldemort hatte wohl eben erfahren, dass Harry zurück ist.

Harry blieb noch eine Weile so sitzen, bis Ron plötzlich wieder neben ihm stand. Er war ganz aufgeregt. „Schnell, Hermine."   
Harry sah auf: „Was? Was ist mit ihr?" Ron zog ihn mit sich. „Schnell komm! Komm mit und lass dich nicht so ziehen!"   
Harry hatte Angst vor dem, was er gleich sehen würde. In der Tür ließ Ron ihn los. Seine Kinnlade klappte nach unten.   
Hermine war wieder wach, sie saß gut gelaunt in ihrem Bett. Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte aufstehen. Harry lief sofort zu ihr und fiel ihr um den Hals: „Jag mir nie wieder so ein Schreck ein! Verstanden?" Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du..."

Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Nein, sag nicht so etwas!" Sie wirkte jetzt leicht bedrückt. „Wie geht es Prof. Snape?"   
Harry sah sie zornig an. „Der" schnaubte er.   
Hermine blickte ihm flehend ins Gesicht, ein paar Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Harry..." schluckte sie. „Harry, es war nicht seine Schuld. Das war Voldemort."   
„Ja, ich weiß." erwiderte er tonlos. „Aber..."   
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleibst du jetzt bei mir oder musst du wieder fort." fragte sie traurig.   
Wieder senkte Harry seine Lippen auf ihre. Nur ein leises hauchen war von Harry zu hören, denn auch er musste seine Tränen unterdrücken, Freudentränen. „Ich bleibe bei dir, ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein."   
„Ron komm her!" rief Hermine freudig.   
„Ich will euch beide nicht stören." brummte er in ihre Richtung.   
„Was ist das den für'n Spruch? Sieh zu, dass du her kommst!"

Das Trio war wieder vereint. Niemand, wirklich niemand könnte ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Jeder kann auf jeden zählen, das macht ihre Freundschaft aus.

Mitten in ihrer Umarmung ging die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf und Hermines Eltern traten ein, gefolgt von Prof. Dumbledore. Ihre Mutter lief sofort zu ihr, sie weinte fürchterlich. „Mum, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es wieder gut."   
„Warum ist das passiert?" fragte Mrs Granger und sah Harry dabei an.   
„Das war Voldemort. Er hat seine Todesser gerufen und ich habe aus versehen das Mal von Prof. Snape berührt." antwortete Hermine.   
Ihre Mutter hatte sie gehört, doch ihren Blick ließ sie nicht von Harry. Sie sah ihn an, als wenn sie nur von ihm eine Antwort haben wollte und nicht von ihrer Tochter.   
Harry wusste genau, was sich in den Gedanken ihrer Mutter abspielte. Dieser vorwurfsvolle Blick sagte alles. „Es ist meine Schuld Mrs Granger, allein meine Schuld." Ohne einen Blick auf die Anderen verließ er das Zimmer.

„Harry nein, bleib!" rief sie ihm nach und wollte aufstehen, um ihn hinterher zu laufen.   
Dumbledore drückte sie zurück aufs Bett. „Ich kümmere mich um ihn." sagte er und ging ihm nach.   
Ron und seine Eltern blieben nachdenklich zurück. „Nachher!" sagte sein Vater als er den beiden nachgehen wollte.

„Mum, Dad, es ist nicht Harrys Schuld, wirklich nicht." sagte sie flehend. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass ihre Mutter so reagiert hat. Sie braucht nichts zu sagen, ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick hatte gereicht. Er war ja auch nicht zu übersehen.   
„Das wissen wir." sagte ihr Vater ruhig. „Harry soll nicht glauben, dass wir ihm die Schuld für dieses Unglück geben. Er hat sich das Alles bestimmt nicht ausgesucht."   
„Dad ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich. Er würde mir nie so etwas antun." Hermine umarmte ihren Vater und weinte in seine Brust.   
„Das ist auch richtig so. Wir wollen das auch nicht ändern." sagte nun ihre Mutter, setzte sich aufs Bett und zog ihre Tochter zu sich. Hermine hatte sich von ihren Vater gelöst, als ihre Mutter dies sagte. „Aber warum hast du das denn vorhin getan? Er redet sich so schon genug die Schuld für alles ein."

Hermines Vater ging Dumbledore nach. Auf dem Gang, nicht weit von Hermines Zimmer, traf er auf ihn und Harry. „Harry, das war eben nicht so gemeint, wie es sich vielleicht angehört hat. Wir geben dir nicht die Schuld."   
„Es ist aber meine Schuld. Ohne mich müsste sie das nicht durchmachen." entgegnete Harry.   
„Du darfst dir nicht für alles die Schuld geben. Du bist nicht für die Unglücke die passieren zuständig. Wir wissen zwar nicht über alles bescheid, was hier vor sich geht." Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Aber wir wissen, dass du unsere Tochter liebst und auf sie aufpasst. Ich kann meine kleine Tochter nicht mehr beschützen, das ist jetzt deine Aufgabe. Ich gebe sie in deine Hände. Behandle sie gut!" setzt er mit einem Augenzwinkern nach. Er nahm Harry in den Arm und drückte ihn fest. „Du schaffst das. Wir vertrauen dir."   
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Mr Granger sah Harrys verdutzten Blick, grinste und ging zurück zu Hermine und seiner Frau.

Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore um: „Draco und Lucius Malfoy waren vorhin hier."   
„Ich weiß, ich habe sie gesehen." sagte Dumbledore. „Nun ja, Voldemort weiß wohl jetzt, dass du wieder zurück bist."   
„Ja" erwiderte Harry und rieb sich seine Narbe. „Er freut sich."

Dumbledore stand abrupt auf. „Hermine kommt wieder mit nach Hogwarts."   
Harry sprang auf und wollte protestieren. „Nein, sie bleibt bei mir! Ich lasse sie nicht mehr allein."   
„Nein Harry, sie kommt mit! Du kannst sie jederzeit besuchen, wann du möchtest." sagte Dumbledore entschieden. „Du kannst selbst entscheiden wo du bleiben möchtest, entweder zurück oder ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Ich halte dich nicht mehr fest. Du kannst alles, deine Ausbildung ist beendet.   
„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Harry verstand Dumbledore Reaktion nicht richtig. „Wenn ich zu frech war an dem Abend als Hermine..., dann..."   
"Nein, ich hätte gewiss auch nicht anders reagiert, und um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Ach Harry, ich werde langsam zu alt für Voldemort."   
„Professor nein, sagen sie nicht so etwas. Sie sind der größte Zauberer den es gibt, sie schaffen alles."   
„Ich bestimmt nicht." Er sah müde aus. „Harry, egal was passieren wird, du musst die Prophezeiung erfüllen. Hast du mich verstanden? Sonst gibt es für euch keine Hoffnung. Wir haben dir alles beigebracht was wir wissen, den Rest wirst du von allein lernen."   
Harry wusste genau auf was Dumbledore hinaus wollte. „Wie lange wissen sie das schon?"   
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht jetzt, lass uns zurück zu Hermine!"

Hermine ging es schnell wieder besser und sie konnte das Krankenhaus verlassen. Direkt vom St. Mungo ging es übers Wochenende in den Grimmauldplatz. Dumbledore hatte zugestimmt, dass sie erst am Sonntag wieder nach Hogwarts brauchte.   
Als sie ankam, wurde sie von ihren Eltern und den Weasleys, mit einer Feier begrüßt.

Harry und Hermine hatten sich, kurz nachdem sie alle begrüßt hatten, nach oben geschlichen. Sie wollten nur allein sein. Arm in Arm saßen sie auf dem Bett.   
„Ich lasse dich nie wieder los." flüsterte Harry in ihr Ohr. „Ich hatte furchtbare Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich war zu allem bereit."   
Hermine drehte sich so, dass sie mit dem Gesicht zu Harry lag. „Ich habe alles mitbekommen was um mich rum passiert ist. Ich habe alles gehört." Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss. „Selbst, dass die Heiler nicht weiter wussten und mich aufgegeben hatten."   
Harry hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen: „Es hat dich niemand aufgegeben, bestimmt nicht."   
„Du hast mich nicht aufgegeben, nein." Erneut bekam er einen Kuss von ihr, diesmal einen Langen und Innigen.   
„Wie bist du wieder zu dir gekommen?" fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe dich Leiden gefühlt. Das konnte ich nicht ertragen, du sollst nicht Leiden. Ich wollte dir unbedingt helfen. Und irgendwann wurden die Stimmen um mich rum immer lauter, dann bin ich wach geworden."   
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir noch einmal so etwas passiert. Du bist alles was ich habe Hermine."   
Hermine fing an zu grinsen: „Was, das ist alles was du hast, mehr nicht? Das ist aber nicht viel. Ich dachte immer du wärst reich. Glaubst du sonst wäre ich mit dir zusammen?"   
„Hermine Granger, sie sind..." Doch was sie ist, dass sollte sie nicht erfahren, denn es klopfte. „Das diskutieren wir später aus." neckte Harry sie. „Da freue ich mich jetzt schon drauf." erwiderte sie.

„Herein!" rief Harry.   
Ron lugte hinter der Tür hervor, er hatte seine Augen geschlossen: „Darf ich stören?" fragte er.   
„Natürlich" lachte Harry. „Komm rein und mach endlich deine Augen auf, sonst stolperst du noch."   
„Na ihr beiden, unten warten schon alle auf euch. Was macht ihr hier oben überhaupt."   
Harry sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Bist du so trottelig oder tust du nur so?" veralberte er Ron. „Na was machst du denn mit Parvati, wenn ihr allein seid?" Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen.   
„Oh, na klar." sagte Ron leicht sarkastisch, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber trotzdem nicht verkneifen. „Ich verstehe." Er ging auf sie beide zu. „Harry, ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken." sagte er und setzte sich zwischen ihnen.   
„Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir bedanken, es..."   
Ron unterbrach ihn: „Oh doch, ohne dich wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ich hätte dich nicht verraten, selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte."   
„Und wenn du es getan hättest, dann wäre es halt so gewesen." sagte Harry. Das war sein Ernst.

„Was?" rief Ron empört. Wie konnte Harry so etwas von ihm denken.   
„Ron, du hattest Schmerzen, die unvorstellbar sind. Ich hätte dir keinen Vorwurf gemacht. Niemand soll sich für mich opfern." sagte Harry entschieden.   
„Was redest du da?" fragte Hermine. „Du riskierst dein Leben, aber dem großen Harry Potter darf keiner Helfen? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."   
„Hermine, ich muss das ganz allein durchstehen. Das habe ich dir doch schon erzählt. Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand meinetwegen stirbt."   
„Ah, so läuft also der Hase. Du willst dir nur nicht helfen lassen. Darum ‚musst' du das allein machen." Hermine wusste, dass es gemein war, dies zu sagen. Sie wusste auch was Harry meinte. Im 4. Schuljahr war Cedric durch Voldemorts Hand gestorben und im 5. Schuljahr Harrys Pate. Zwar nicht durch Voldemort, aber durch einen seiner Todesser, Bellatrix Lestrange. Das kam aufs Gleiche raus. Das Alles hatte er noch nicht verkraftet. Noch immer gab er sich die Schuld dafür.

„Es ist unsere Entscheidung, ob wir dir helfen oder nicht." sagte Ron entschlossen und wollte damit das Thema beenden.   
„Voldemort hat gedacht, du weißt wo ich bin. Er hätte dich umgebracht." schrie Harry und stand auf. Warum wollte keiner seine Sorge verstehen?   
Auch Ron stellte sich hin und schrie fast. „Überlege doch mal! Wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Glaubst du, wir lassen dich allein? Wir sind Freunde."   
„Schluss damit" auch Hermine schrie, denn anders hätte sie bei dem Gebrüll keine Gehör gefunden. „Wir sind alle für einander da. Das ist doch wohl selbstverständlich. Was gibt es darüber überhaupt zu diskutieren, dass ist beschämend."   
„Ich bin eigentlich nicht gekommen, um zu streiten." sagte Ron böse. „Ich wollte euch etwas fragen."

Harry beruhigte sich wieder etwas und setzte sich hin. Ron lief vor ihnen auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.   
„Was willst du uns denn fragen? Steh doch mal still!" sagte Hermine und hielt ihn fest. Er wirkte ganz durcheinander, aufgeregt. „Setz dich hin!"   
„Also" druckste Ron rum. Hermine und Harry warteten gespannt. Es musste ja was ganz schwieriges sein, wenn Ron nicht wusste, wie er beginnen soll.   
„Machs nicht so spannend!" waren Harrys Worte.

„Ich werde Vater.", brach es aus Ron plötzlich hervor.   
„Was? Das ist ja wunderbar." rief Hermine freudig und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Ron lief rot an.   
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du Patentante werden würdest, und du Harry, Patenonkel." Er sah sie beide erwartungsvoll an. „Es wäre mir sehr wichtig, dass ihr es seid."   
„Natürlich, gern." gab Hermine zu und sah zu Harry. „Ja sehr gern. Ich fühle mich geehrt." sagte er mit einem zähen Lächeln und ging ebenfalls auf Ron zu, um ihn zu gratulieren.   
„Also abgemacht, ich werdet Paten." rief Ron freudestrahlend und ging hinunter.

Harry setzte sich berückt aufs Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Hermine setzte sich zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist los, freust du dich denn gar nicht für Ron?"   
„Doch" antwortete Harry. „Aber ob ich die richtige Wahl dafür bin?"   
„Wenn nicht du, wer denn dann? Du bist sein bester Freund."   
„Aber ich kann nicht..." wollte er sagen.   
Hermine sah ihn in die Augen. „Harry Potter, wenn du auf deine Vision anspielst und das du nicht überlebst, dann vergiss das mal ganz schnell wieder! Du wirst Patenonkel, und zwar der Beste! Hast du mich verstanden? DU WIRST NICHT STERBEN."   
„Hermine ich..."

Sie unterbrach ihn erneut. „Hör auf! Du wirst es schaffen. Freu dich für Ron und zeig ihm das auch. Bitte." Sie nahm Harry an die Hand, zog ihn vom Bett hoch und küsste ihn. „Lass uns runter gehen, die warten schon. Komm!"   
Das Essen war perfekt, alle hatten einen riesigen Spaß.

Harry stand abrupt auf. Irgendwas war passiert. Er fiel keuchend zu Boden und fasste sich an die Narbe. „Nein, nicht heute." sagte er mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht. Lupin lief auf ihn zu, er wollte ihm helfen. „Nein Remus, geh!" presste er hervor. „Es ist Voldemort."

Harry atmete schwer. „Was willst du schon wieder?"   
„_Ich habe gehört, dass du aus deinem Versteck gekrochen bist Potter."   
_„Scheint so. Warum dauert es so lange, bis du dich meldest?"   
„_Ich wollte dich noch etwas trauern lassen."   
_„Sag mir was du willst!"   
„_Dich, das weißt du doch. Wo bist du?"   
_„Vergiss es. Zeig dich und ich mach dem Spiel ein Ende."   
„_Solch große Sprüche von einem kleinen Jungen. Crucio."_ rief Voldemort und Harry kippte zur Seite.   
Die Anstrengung war so groß, dass er kaum noch seine Augen geschlossen halten konnte. Voldemort wollte ihn zwingen seine Augen zu öffnen, damit er sehen konnte, wo Harry ist.   
Harry musste sich stark konzentrieren. Er schaffte es. Er ließ den Raum mit einer Handbewegung dunkel werden. Alle Lichter waren erloschen und die Fensterläden geschlossen. Man konnte absolut nichts mehr erkennen.   
Er öffnete seine Augen. „Wer hat dir gesagt, dass ich zurück bin? Es war bestimmt Malfoy. Habe ich Recht?" fragte Harry und rappelte sich hoch.   
„_Ist doch egal wer. Wichtig ist nur, dass ich es weiß. Crucio."   
_Wieder brach Harry zusammen. Er musste Voldemorts Flüche abwehren. Er hatte es doch schon mal geschafft. Konzentration war jetzt wichtig. „Macht es dir Spaß, deine eigenen Leute zu foltern? Ein Wunder, dass sie noch zu dir halten. Ach ich vergas, sie haben ja gar keine andere Wahl. Entweder du oder der Tot. Aber denn doch lieber der Tod."

Hermine machte Anstallten zu Harry zu kommen, Ron hielt sie mit aller Kraft zurück.   
„_Genau Potter, das wirst du auch bald sein."   
_„Das werden wir noch sehen, wer von uns zuerst stirbt, Voldemort."   
„_Crucio" _rief Voldemort wieder, doch diesmal war Harry vorbereitet und jagte ihm seinen eigenen Fluch zurück. Er merkte, wie Voldemort schrie vor Schmerz.   
„_Ich kriege dich noch Potter. Schöne Grüße an dein Schlammblut!" _sagte Voldemort und war aus Harrys Gedanken verschwunden.

Harry ließ den Raum wieder normal werden und fiel zur Seite. Schwer atmend blieb er liegen. Hermine löste sich von Ron und lief Harry mit nassen Augen entgegen.   
Er sah auf, lächelte sie an und verschwand.

Sie hatte den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, die Verzweiflung. Die Kraft, in den einst so leuchtenden Augen, war fast erloschen.

Wie war das?

Vielleicht bekomme ich ja wieder Reviews von euch.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

bepa


	9. Der erste Auftrag

**Laser-jet**- Danke dir, hoffe du liest weiter.  
**VamHex**- Aber immer. Hier geht es auch schon weiter.  
**kathleenpotte**r- Oberhammer? Wahnsinn? Danke, Danke. Hoffe, ich kann dich weiter so begeistern.  
**Mr. P**- Gigantisch? Oh man. Danke auch dir.

Hoffe, ich habe kein Vergessen.

Hier kommt noch ein Kap., da ich vor Sonntag keine Zeit mehr habe zu schreiben.  
Schönes Wochenende!

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:  
Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 9 Der erste Auftrag**

„Harry, komm zurück! Wo willst du hin?" rief sie ihm ängstlich nach. Doch wohin war er? Hörte er sie überhaupt? Es war nicht seine Art, einfach so zu verschwinden. Sie musste ihn suchen.  
Sie wollte nicht länger mit ansehen, wie er sich quält, wie er Leiden musste.  
Hermine musste herausfinden, wo Harry hin war, er brauchte sie jetzt.

Brauchen bestimmt, aber vielleicht wollte er im Moment auch nur allein sein. Allein mit dem Schmerz, den keiner richtig verstehen konnte. Wie auch, wenn er sich selten jemanden anvertraute.  
Sie wollte hoch laufen, um in den Zimmern nach ihm zu suchen. Das war ihr erster Einfall. Er würde nicht so unvernünftig sein, selbst in dieser Lage nicht, und das Haus verlassen. Auch wenn sein Hass gegen Voldemort, von Tag zu Tag zu wachsen schien, er würde sich bedeckt halten, wie er es Dumbledore versprochen hatte. Wenn er jetzt etwas unternahm, würden ihm alle folgen, um ihn zu helfen, um ihn zu beschützen. Jeder Einzelne wäre dann in Gefahr, und das ist etwas, was er nicht zulassen würde.  
All die Verluste, seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, die Erinnerungen an all dies, die unterdrückten den Drang Voldemort zu suchen, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen, aus Angst noch jemanden zu verlieren. Zurzeit jedenfalls noch.

Hermine stand auf und lief zur Tür. Sie hatte den Türknauf schon in der Hand, da hielt sie Lupin auf: „Bleib bitte hier, ich werde ihn suchen!" Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Es ist besser so. Wer weiß, wie..." Weiter sprach er nicht, senkte nur sein Kopf und verließ den Raum.

„My Lord, was ist passiert, was habt ihr?" fragte Draco vorsichtig, aber im sicheren Abstand zu seinem Meister. Voldemort schien sehr wütend zu sein, doch Draco Malfoy wollte nicht unbedingt derjenige sein, der dies zu spüren bekommen sollte.  
Voldemort sah ihn mit seinen roten Augen zornig an. „Enttäuscht du mich etwa auch?" fragte dieser und stand auf, denn er hatte zuvor noch, vor Erschöpfung, am Boden gelegen.

Draco verstand nicht ganz, was sein Lord meinte. Er hatte ihn gewiss nicht enttäuscht.  
Voldemort machte nun einige Schritte auf ihn zu, Draco wich instinktiv zurück. Dies schien Voldemort zu belustigen, denn er fragte im sarkastischen Ton: „Was denn mein treuer Todesser, hast du Angst vor mir?" Etwas, was wie ein Lachen aussehen sollte flog über Voldemorts Gesicht. „Vor einigen Wochen, habe ich dich noch gelobt. Ich habe dich auch um etwas gebeten, und du hast mir zugesichert, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst. Ich wollte Potter, erinnerst du dich?"

Draco entglitten alle Gesichtszüge. „Aber..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Voldemort hatte ihm den Mund verboten. „Aber? Ich dulde kein ABER, kein Widerspruch. Du solltest mir Potter bringen, das war deine einzige Aufgabe. Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten? Muss man eigentlich alles allein machen? Crucio" schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

Der Schmerz, den Draco verspürte, war kaum auszuhalten. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers tat ihm weh, doch unterdrückte er die Schreie. ‚Zeig nie deine Schmerzen vor dem Lord! Verberge sie so gut du kannst! Schwäche ist für den Lord unakzeptabel.' hatte sein Vater ihm erzählt.  
Nachdem Voldemort den Fluch aufgehoben hatte, fiel Draco vor ihm die auf Knie, er ersuchte Vergebung. „My Lord, es gab für mich noch keine Gelegenheit Potter zu überwältigen, um ihn an euch auszuliefern."  
„Keine Gelegenheit?" Voldemorts Zorn wurde immer heftiger. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er aus seinem Loch kriecht, dass er vor Sorge um sein Schlammblut geschwächt ist. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann. Kennst du einen besseren Zeitpunkt?"  
Malfoy Junior verbeugte sich noch tiefer vor seinen Meister. „Er ist zurück, und ich werde euch Potter bringen, das verspreche ich euch. Ich gebe mein Bestes." War seine Antwort auf Voldemorts Frage. „Er ist wütend und wird Fehler machen, ihr werdet sehen."

„Dein Vater ist einer meiner treuesten Todesser, er hat mich selten enttäuscht. Er weiß, wie meine Strafen ausfallen können, du hast es auch gesehen. Lucius ist nicht so Dumm und will sie am eigenen Leib spüren, und ich hoffe, du tust es ihm gleich!" Voldemort beugte sich zu Draco runter, der immer noch vor Voldemorts Füssen saß, und berührte sein Mal.

Snape durchzog ein kaum auszuhaltender Schmerz. Er war gerade mit dem korrigieren von Aufsätzen beschäftigt, als Voldemort seine Todesser rief. :Wann hat das ein Ende?: fragte er sich und nahm sich einen Portschlüssel nach Hogsmeads. Er musste zur Apparationsgrenze, außerhalb des Hogwartsgeländes gelangen. Dort angekommen, apparierte er ohne zu zögern zum Lord. Voldemort ließ man nicht warten, es würde ein bestimmt nicht bekommen.

Voldemort saß in einem Sessel, vor ihm lagen, tief gebückt, in schwarzen Umhängen gekleidete Gestallten. Langsam stand er auf: „Erhebt euch meine Todesser!"  
Geraschel ging durch den dunklen kalten Saal. Die Todesser standen auf und warteten auf das, was Voldemort ihnen gleich mitteilen würde. Zwischen ihnen war auch Severus Snape. Er stand neben seinen alten Schulkameraden Lucius Malfoy.  
„Ich habe für jeden von euch einen Auftrag." sagte Voldemort ruhig.  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Für jeden von ihnen? Es müssen mindestens 200 Todesser anwesend sein.

„Mit vereinten Kräften schafft ihr vielleicht das, was ich von euch verlange. Einzelne Personen, scheinen dazu ja nicht in der Lage zu sein." Voldemort warf Draco Malfoy einen warnenden Blick zu. „Potter ist aus seinem Versteck gekrochen, und ich will ihn haben. Jeder von euch wird ihn jagen, jagen bis ihr ihn habt, bis er um Erlösung bettelt. Wie ihr das anstellt, ist mir gleich. Auch was ihr mit seinen so genannten Freunden und seinem Schlammblut macht, ist mir egal, macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt. Nur eins, Potter will ich lebend. Macht ihn Kampfunfähig! Hauptsache er hat noch einen kleinen Funken Leben in sich, das reicht mir völlig."

Voldemort schritt durch die Reihen der vielen Todesser und blieb bei Lucius Malfoy und seinem Sohn stehen. „Enttäusche mich nicht noch einmal, du wirst es bereuen, dass verspreche ich dir!" sagte er mit scharfen Ton in Dracos Richtung.  
Sein Vater hatte es gehört und blickte Voldemort an: „My Lord, ich..."  
„Genau Lucius, du." unterbrach Voldemort ihn. „Du wirst dafür sorgen, dass dein Sohn nicht versagt! Ich konnte mich viele Male auf dich verlassen, also enttäusche du mich auch diesmal nicht! Ich hoffe, dass ich dich nicht um sonst aus Askaban geholt habe."  
„My Lord, ich..." wollte Lucius Malfoy wieder beginnen, doch Voldemort ignorierte das und ging zum Ausgang, keiner der Todesser traute sich, sich zu bewegen. An der Tür sagte er mit Nachdruck, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich dulde kein Versagen, denkt daran!" ehe er den Saal verließ.

Remus öffnete langsam die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer und trat ein. Harry lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett, die Augen hatte er geöffnet.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Lupin und ging auf Harry zu. Er bemerkte, dass Harry noch leicht zitterte. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja" murmelte Harry und versucht hochzukommen. Lupin half ihm dabei und sah ihn besorgt an. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Harrys Zustand ließ anderes denken.

„Mir geht es gut Remus, es ist alles in Ordnung." versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Du brauchst dir keine sorgen machen!"  
„Nicht nur ich allein mache mir Sorgen. Alle Anderen auch, besonders Hermine." entgegnete Lupin. „Was wollte Voldemort?" fragte Lupin weiter.  
„Das Übliche, Remus." Harry lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Beste ist, ich sage ihm wo ich bin und mache dem ganzen ein Ende. Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich zu verstecken."  
„Nein" sagte Lupin entschieden. „Warte ab!"

Harry wurde etwas lauter, vielleicht lauter, als er es eigentlich vorhatte. „Auf was soll ich denn warten? Vielleicht, dass er noch mehr verletzt oder tötet?" fragte er zornig. „Er wird vor Nichts zurückschrecken, er... Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass ihr mir folgen würdet, dann wäre ich schon längst bei ihm."  
„Deine Zeit wird kommen, Harry. Handle nicht zu überstürzt! Er wartet nur darauf, dass du einen Fehler machst." Lupin setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. „Ich habe gehört, dass du Patenonkel wirst, Glückwunsch." versuchte er ihn abzulenken. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du zugesagt hast." setzte er auf Harrys Blick nach.

„Danke" murmelte er.  
„Freust du dich denn gar nicht für Ron?" Remus verstand Harrys Reaktion nicht ganz.  
„Doch natürlich. Aber ich glaube, er hätte jemand anderen nehmen sollen. Ich bin nicht der Richtige dafür."  
Remus konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Was redest du da? Du bist Rons bester Freund, es ist ja wohl klar, dass er dich wählt."

Es kam ein Geräusch, ein Kichern, aus dem leeren Bild an der Wand.  
„Was wollen sie denn schon wieder?" brummte Harry in Richtung Bild. „Haben sie mich noch nicht genug genervt?" Wieder kam nur ein Kichern, langsam wurde es richtig gehässig.

Dieses Bild war das Portrait von Phineas Nigellus, einem ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts und dem Ururgroßvater von Sirius Black. Das Letztere war auch der Grund, warum dieses Bild im Grimmauldplatz hing.

„Sagen sie endlich was sie wollen und verschwinden sie!" blaffte Harry weiter, da er noch keine Antwort bekam.  
„Oh" kam es von dem Bild. „Der große Potter ist eifersüchtig, nicht wahr?"  
„Verschwinde!" kam von Harry als Antwort.  
Wieder antwortete Phineas Nigellus, diesmal nur noch spöttischer. „Er weiß, dass er keine Kinder haben wird, dass er bald stirbt. Er ist dem Lord nicht gewachsen, dass ärgert ihn."  
„Er wird nicht sterben und natürlich wird er auch Kinder haben." donnerte Lupin los. „Gehen sie bitte!"  
Phineas fing schallend an zu lachen und Wut stieg in Harry auf. Immer heftiger lachte er bei Harrys Reaktion: „Verdränge es nur, das wird wohl das Einfachste sein." Die letzten Wörter hörten sie nur noch ganz leise, bis das Gelächter irgendwann ganz verschwand. Harry hatte mit das bild mit einem Zauber in ein anderes Zimmer befördert, er wollte diesen alten Trottel nicht mehr langer ertragen, obwohl er Recht hatte.

„Harry, das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich?" fragte Remus entsetzt. Harry antwortete Nichts, sah nur stumm zu Boden. „Du wirst mit Hermine Kinder haben, ihr werdet eine Familie gründen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, steht dem nichts mehr im Wege.  
„Remus" sagte Harry entschlossen. „Ich kann Hermine nicht das geben, was sie verdient, was sie von mir will und braucht."  
„Sieh mich an Harry!" forderte Remus. „Sie liebt dich und du liebst sie, Nichts wird das je ändern. Ich habe gesehen, welche Angst du um sie hattest. Also erzähle mir nicht so ein Quatsch. Du müsstest dich mal Reden hören. Sie hat über 1 Jahr auf dich gewartet, reicht das nicht als Beweis?"

Harry stand auf und stellte sich vor Remus. „Ich weiß, dass sie mich liebt, dafür brauche ich keine Beweise. Aber versteh mich doch! Ihr Vater hat sie mir anvertraut. Er hat gesagt, dass ich jetzt auf sie aufpassen soll. Aber wie? Ich kann sie nicht beschützen, das haben wir doch gesehen." Er redete weiter und weiter. Fast hätte er Remus von dem erzählt, was er von Dumbledore erfahren hatte. Er behielt es aber erstmal für sich. Hermine wusste es zwar, aber er hatte zurzeit nicht wirklich Lust, darüber zu diskutieren.

„Du brauchst sie nicht allein zu beschützen, wir sind alle für euch da. Niemand vom Orden würde dir seine Hilfe versagen, wenn du ihn darum bittest."  
Genau das, war eine seiner größten Sorgen. Wieder würden andere sich für ihn in Gefahr bringen. Einen Moment bleiben sie noch im Zimmer, bis Harry sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

Hermine fiel Harry sofort um den Hals, als beide die Küche betraten. „Geht es dir gut? Was ist passiert? Hat Voldemort dir etwas angetan?" Fragen über Fragen strömten auf ihn ein.  
Er nahm sie in eine Umarmung und merkte, dass sie stark zitterte. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen. Ich wollte ..." Er konnte seine Entschuldigung nicht beenden, denn Hermine erstickte seine Worte mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, der voller Liebe steckte.  
„Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich liebe dich." Wieder gab sie ihm einen Kuss.

Tosender Beifall brach aus und danach, herzhaftes Lachen. Das Klatschen galt dem Kuss der Beiden und das Lachen ihren verdutzten Gesichtern, die auf den Applaus folgten.  
„Das vorhin war cool." kam George auf Harry zugelaufen.  
„Cool, George?" fauchte Hermine ihn an.  
„Ich meine das Harry vorhin einfach so den Raum verdunkelt hat." versuchte er sich zu verbessern, doch Hermine warf ihn einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte ganz leise, so das Hermine es nicht verstand: „Wie, dass erzähle ich dir später."

Harry und Hermine genossen ihr gemeinsames Wochenende. Sie fühlte sich zwar noch etwas geschwächt, aber es war trotzdem sehr erholsam. Sie blieben ewiglange im Bett liegen und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Harry war ein wahrer Gentleman. Er las ihr förmlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab.

Es war Samstagabend, Harry und Hermine waren in der Küche, als Dumbledore neben sie apparierte. „Professor" sagte Harry schreckhaft. „Haben sie mich erschreckt."  
„Verzeihung Harry, das war nicht meine Absicht." Dumbledore sah ihn ernst an. „Ich muss mit euch Beiden reden." Er deutete in Richtung des Tisches. „Es ist besser, wenn wir uns setzen."  
„Was gibt es Professor? Sie sehen so besorgt aus." fragte Hermine nervös. Wenn Dumbledore so wirkte wie jetzt, dann bedeutet es bestimmt nichts Gutes.  
„Setzt euch! Prof. Snape hat mir vorhin von einem weiteren Todessertreffen berichtet."begann Dumbledore.  
Was war so besonders an einem weiteren Todessertreffen? Alle Naselang fand ein Todessertreffen statt, es war nichts Neues.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass fast alle Todesser anwesend waren. Voldemort hat jeden von ihnen einen Auftrag gegeben." Irgendwie schien es, als wenn Dumbledore rumdruckste. „Er hat die ‚Jagd' auf dich eröffnet. Jeden seiner Todesser hat er eingebläut, dich zu jagen, ohne Rücksicht."  
„Oh, ich schein ja richtig beliebt zu sein, das schmeichelt mir aber." sagte Harry zynisch.  
„Er will dich, egal wie. Hauptsache du hast noch einen kleinen Funken Leben in dir, das reicht ihm." Er sah Harry fest in die Augen. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, was passiert?"  
Harry nickte stumm und sah zu Hermine. „Es war doch klar, dass es soweit kommt. Er wird immer ungeduldiger."  
„Und dadurch gefährlicher." entgegnete Dumbledore.

Harry sah weiter zu Hermine. „Du bleibst bei mir!" sagte er, ohne Widerspruch zu erwarten.  
Hermine liefen kleine Tränen die blassen Wangen hinunter. „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts, dort bin ich sicher. Du hast genug um die Ohren und kannst dich nicht noch um mich kümmern." Harry wollte etwas dagegen setzen, doch Hermine redete weiter: „Außerdem muss ich unterrichten, ich kann Prof. Dumbledore nicht hängen lassen." Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer dies zu sagen, denn sie würde nichts lieber tun, als bei Harry zu bleiben. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass mehrere hundert Todesser hinter ihm her sind, löste in ihr eine Welle von Angst aus. Angst, dass sie ihn verlieren könnte.

„Hermine hat Recht Harry." Remus hatte die Küche betreten und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch. Er schien über das Todessertreffen bescheid zu wissen, denn er sagte: „Für sie ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn sie in Hogwarts ist. So kann sie sich wenigstens etwas ablenken. Und Voldemort kann dort nicht hin. Sie werden alles dransetzen dich in die Finger zu kriegen. Du musst verdammt aufpassen, jeder könnte ein Todesser sein."

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich dies schon einmal gefragt habe, du hattest mir darauf nicht geantwortet." sagte Hermine. Sie nahm Harrys Hand. Er musste ihr jetzt eine Antwort geben, ob er will oder nicht. „Warum tut Voldemort dir das an? Warum ist er so verbissen darauf, dich zu töten?" Fest und erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.  
„Aus Rache." war Harrys einzige Erklärung. „Das ist alles." setzte er noch auf ihren erstaunten Blick nach.

Nachdem Remus sich zurückgezogen hatte und Dumbledore nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, beschlossen die Beiden schlafen zu gehen.  
Schlafen war zu viel gesagt. Keiner, nicht Hermine und auch nicht Harry, war in der Lage auch nur eine Minute zu schlafen. Was Dumbledore erzählt hatte beschäftigte sie noch fast die ganze Nacht.  
Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Versprechen, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun und sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.  
Irgendwann schliefen sie doch vor Erschöpfung ein. Hermine vor Harry, denn dem gingen ihre Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Viel zu schnell verging der Sonntag. Hermines Abreise nach Hogwarts stand bevor. Sie stand schmollend vor Harry. „Ich möchte noch nicht los. Es ist doch noch so Früh." Harry musste lachen.  
„Was lachst du so?" fragte sie irritiert.  
„Ich..." Wieder musste Harry lachen. „Du siehst aus wie ein kleines bockiges Kind. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich Freitag besuchen werde." Hermine zog eine Flunsch.  
„Nun komm!" bat Harry. „Du hast doch bestimmt noch einiges für deinen Unterricht vorzubereiten, oder?" Sie nickte nur. „Na siehst du. Du wirst sehen, die Woche vergeht wie im Flug." Er wollte Hermine zwar nicht allein lassen, aber er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen. Außerdem hatte er ihn gestattet nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wann er möchte.

Fawks erschien mit einer wundervollen Melodie und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. „Grüß dich Fawks. Willst du sie mitnehmen?" Fawks schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Wange. „Du passt bitte auf meine Hermine auf, ja?" Harry streichelte über das weiche Gefieder des Phönix. Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, Wärme die Hoffnung hinterließ.  
Hermine kam mit ihren Sachen zu den Beiden und stellte sich direkt vor Harry. „Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast!"  
„Bestimmt nicht" erwiderte Harry und gab ich einen nicht endenden Abschiedskuss.

„Harry?" fragte Lupin, da Harry geistesabwesend an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte.  
„Hm?" machte dieser und drehte sich zur Seite.  
Lupin hatte sich neben Harry aufs Sofa gesetzt und musterte ihn besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
„Ja, alles Bestens. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Hast du was gesagt?"  
„Nein nein, ich wollte gerade anfangen." Lupin lächelte. „Sie ist doch erst seit 10 min fort, und du bist jetzt schon halb Krank vor Sehnsucht."  
Harry schlug mit der Faust gegen Lupins Arm. „Ist das ein Wunder?" fragte er, doch ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. „Was wolltest du mir denn sagen?"

Remus stand auf und ging zu einem alten Schrank. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und kramte nach etwas. „Dies ist von Sirius." sagte er, nachdem er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er schritt wieder auf Harry zu und hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament entgegen.  
Harry sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an. „Von Sirius?" fragte er zittrig und nahm ihm die Rolle ab.  
Lupin nickte. „Er hat dir ein Teil seines Vermögens und dieses Haus vermacht. Prof. Dumbledore wollte, dass ich dir das Testament gebe."  
„Aber ich weiß doch, was in seinem Testament steht. Ich war bei der Verlesung dabei. Dieses Haus habe ich dem Orden zur Verfügung gestellt." Harry entfaltete das Pergament, musterte das Geschriebene und sah dann wieder auf. „Er hat es kurz vor seinem Tod aufgesetzt." sagte Harry erstaunt. „Zwei Tage zuvor." Er sah mit feuchten Augen zu wieder aufs Blatt. Alle schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, die mit dem Tod von Sirius zu tun hatten, kamen wieder hoch. Alles, was er versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

Harry wollte vor Remus keine Schwäche mehr zeigen. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, sich zu sammeln. „Was passiert jetzt weiter? Dumbledore sagt, dass meine Ausbildung beendet ist. Wie geht es weiter?"  
„Du kommst morgen mit ins Zauberministerium. Dort bekommst du dann deine Aufgaben." knurrte jemand. Harry drehte sich um und sah Moody in der Tür stehen.

Moody bewegte sich auf Harry und Lupin zu. „Du bist jetzt ein Auror und arbeitest fürs Ministerium." sagte dieser, als er vor ihm zum stehen kam.  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest." warf Lupin ein.  
Harry nickte. „Natürlich will ich das. Ich wollte nie etwas anderes werden." sagte er sicher.  
„Außer Quidditchspieler vielleicht. Oder?" grinste ihn Remus von der Seite an.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. „ Quidditchspieler? Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr wie das geht. Hab schon seit über einem Jahr keinen Besen mehr in der Hand gehabt, geschweige denn auf einem Besen gesessen."  
„Na gut" sagte Moody. „Ich werde dich morgen abholen."

Harry stand vom Sofa auf und ging in die Mitte des Zimmers. „Ich gehe nicht mehr zurück." kam es entschlossen von ihm. „Ihr könnt nicht verlangen, dass ich dort hin zurückgehe. Ich würde überall hingehen. Ich suche mir sogar eine eigenes Apartment, aber ich gehe nicht zurück in dieses Haus." Harry klang verzweifelt.  
„Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht, was du uns da gerade erzählst. Du hältst deine Füße schön still! Eigenes Apartment." brubbelte Moody. „Man könnt ja glauben, dass er..."

Aber ‚was er...', sollte Harry nicht erfahren. Remus hatte Moody unterbrochen und fragte Harry: „Wie kommst du darauf? Wer hat dir erzählt, dass du wieder zurück musst."  
„Niemand" antwortete Harry verlegen. „Ich dachte nur, nachdem Moody diese Andeutung gemacht hat..."  
„Was habe ich für eine Andeutung gemacht?" fragte Moody verdutzt. „Wann habe ich eine Andeutung gemacht, die darauf schließen lässt, dass wir dich zurück schicken?"  
„Lass ihn doch mal ausreden!" bat Lupin.

Harry fing langsam an unsicher zu werden. „Du, du hast gesagt, dass... dass du mich morgen abholen wirst." stotterte er.  
„Möchtest du denn nicht hier bleiben?" fragte Lupin weiter. „Es ist immerhin dein Haus."  
Jetzt sah Harry verlegen aus, er hatte sich blamiert. Wie konnte er nur befürchten, dass er zurück müsste. Selbst Dumbledore hatte gesagt, er bräuchte nicht mehr zurück, wenn er nicht wollte. Und, dass dies sein Haus ist, hatte er durch den Schreck vergessen, obwohl sie keine fünf Minuten zuvor darüber geredet hatten.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann sag es. Wir finden auch eine andere Möglichkeit." sagte er, da Harry wieder verträumt ins Nichts starrte.  
Harry zuckte zusammen und sah auf. „Was?"  
Remus stellte sich geknickt. „Ich dachte, du würdest mir Gesellschaft leisten. Aber wenn du nicht möchtest." Er fing an zu lachen, bei Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Verarschen Remus, kann ich mich allein." Er klang etwas gereizt. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich nicht gleich richtig verstanden habe. Aber ein Teil meiner Gedanken ist zurzeit woanders." Seine Augen waren fast nur noch Schlitze. „Kannst du mir diese Fehleinschätzung der Lage jemals verzeihen."  
Remus klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und sagte spöttisch: „Deinen schlechten Humor hast du also noch nicht abgelegt. Und ich dachte schon, seit dem du deine Hermine wieder hast, bist du etwas erwachsener geworden, etwas reifer vor allem."

Dieser Satz trieb auch bei Harry wieder ein kleines Lächeln zurück aufs Gesicht.  
„Ja, wir hatten gehofft, dass sie weiter einen so guten Einfluss auf dich hat." kicherte Moody von weiten. Er verließ fluchtartig den Raum, da Harry ihm gerade, für diesen Spruch, einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen wollte.

„Also" sagte Remus nachdem Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was ist nun, bleibst du hier?" Seine Mundwinkel fingen wieder an zu zucken. Er konnte sich nur schwer das Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Wenn du es mit mir aushältst? Da ich ja immer noch nicht erwachsener und reifer geworden bin, ist es bestimmt schwierig mit mir. Du hast ja das letzte Jahr mitbekommen, wie kindisch und albern ich sein kann. Nicht wahr?"  
„Jetzt mal im Ernst Harry!" Jeglicher Spaß war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Natürlich hielt er Harry nicht für das, was er eben sagte. Harry war erwachsener als jeder Andere.

„Ja Remus, ich bleibe hier. Was ist eigentlich mit Ron? Wird er morgen auch mitkommen?" fragte Harry. Er hatte sich wieder gefasst. Das war ihm so peinlich.  
„Nein, er wird nicht mitkommen. Ron hat noch Zwei Jahre vor sich, wie es gewöhnlich auch ist. Die eigentliche Ausbildung dauert 3 Jahre." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick setzte er nach: „Er weiß, dass deine Ausbildung abgeschlossen ist. Du bist der Einzige, der alles in einem Jahr geschafft hat. Wir hatten leider auch nicht viel Zeit, und damit auch keine Wahl."  
„Und was ist mit meiner Prüfung? Muss ich denn keine ablegen?"  
„Die Prüfung entfällt, es gibt Wichtigeres."  
„Oh, lass das nicht Hermine hören. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres außer Lernen, Noten und Prüfungen." grinste Harry jetzt wieder.  
„Nur eins ist wichtiger als das." Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was soll das denn? Remus war schon wieder so ernst. „Du"  
Harry seufzte: „Wie immer."

Am Montagmorgen machten sich Moody, Remus und Harry auf den Weg ins Zauberministerium. Es sollte ein ereignisreicher Tag für Harry werden.  
Er wurde, nachdem Fudge ihn begrüßt hatte, in die Mysteriumsabteilung geführt.  
Remus öffnete eine Tür, die den Blick in einen großen Saal frei gab. „Geh hinein und warte!" bat er. Und schloss die Tür hinter Harry.

Hier von hatten Remus und Moody nichts erzählt. Wo war er nur? Was würde passieren. :Prüfen sie jetzt, ob ich würdig bin, ein Auror zu werden?: dachte sich Harry. Die absurdesten Prüfungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Und dann erinnerte er sich an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ron hatte von seinen Brüdern erfahren, dass sie schwere Prüfungen bestehen müssen. Fred hatte ihm gesagt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein würde. Hermine, hier musste Harry etwas schmunzeln, hatte jeden Zauberspruch vor sich hergemurmelt, den sie zu Hause gelernt hat. Und das waren bestimmt nicht wenige.  
Hermine, wie froh war er, dass er sie hatte.  
Er betrachtete den Saal. An der Wand hingen mehrere Portraits von alten Zauberern. Das einzige Möbelstück hier, war ein Tisch in der Mitte, der einem Altar sehr ähnlich sah.

Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, bis plötzlich die Tür aufging. Tonks, Lupin, Moody und Shaklebolt betraten den Saal und gingen auf ihn zu. Alle hatten lange dunkle Umhänge an. Tonks hatte ein kleines Bündel im Arm und Lupin trug eine alte Truhe.  
„Bist du bereit?" fragte Lupin und stellte die Truhe auf dem Altar ab.  
Harry nickte zögerlich, Unbehagen begann sich in ihm breit zu machen. Wenigstens eine Andeutung hätten die Beiden machen können, dass so etwas geschehen würde, was auch immer.

Die vier stellten sie in einer Reihe vor Harry auf. Sein Herz begann zu Rasen, ihm wurde fürchterlich heiß.  
Remus bemerkte Harrys Furcht, zeigte aber keine Regung. Stattdessen fragte er mit eigenartiger Stimme: „Bist du gewillt ein Auror im Dienst des Ministeriums zu werden?"  
„Ja" sagte Harry knapp, die Anspannung war kaum auszuhalten.  
Lupin fragte weiter: „Bist du bereit, die Schwachen zu beschützen, dich den ‚Dunklen Mächten' entgegen zu stellen?"  
„Ja" war wieder nur Harrys Antwort.

Eine kleine Pause trat ein, bevor Lupin weiter sprach. „Reiche mir deinen linken Arm!"  
Er streckte ihm zittrig seinen linken Arm entgegen und sah Lupin dabei fest in die Augen. Nichts, man konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Wie eine Maske war sein Gesicht, ohne jegliche Gefühle.

„Mit deinem Blut besiegelst du das Bündnis zwischen uns." Lupin sah zu Tonks und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Truhe, die auf dem Altar lag.  
Tonks öffnete sie. Ein Dolch und ein Kleines Fläschchen kamen zum Vorschein.  
Er wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Wenn jemand deine Hilfe benötigt, hast du sie ihm ohne zu zögern zu geben. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, wirst du sie ohne Weiters bekommen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"  
„Ja, das bin ich." antwortete er entschlossen.

Lupin nahm den Dolch von Tonks entgegen und reichte ihm Harry. „Gib uns dein Blut als Beweis deiner Hingabe!"  
Harry sah auf den Dolch und nahm in Lupin mit seiner rechten Hand ab. Harry zögerte im ersten Moment, setzte dann aber den Dolch an seinen linken unterarm an und setzte einen Schnitt. Warmes Blut lief ihm den Arm hinunter. Lupin öffnete das Fläschchen, welches Tonks ihm ebenfalls gereicht hatte, und hielt es Harry entgegen. Im Austausch mit dem Dolch, nahm er Lupin die Flasche ab. Er hielt es unter seine Wunde und langsam tropfte das Blut hinein.

Die volle Flasche gab er an Lupin zurück, der sie zusammen mit dem Dolch wieder in die alte Truhe legte. Anschließend sagte dieser: „Willkommen Auror Harry Potter!"  
„Danke" entgegnete Harry, er hielt sich seinen immer noch blutenden Arm. Unaufhaltsam lief sein Blut den Arm hinunter, egal wie fest er die Wunde abdrückte.  
„Das war kein gewöhnlicher Dolch." meldete sich Moody nun zu Wort. „Wenn sich der Kreis schließt, dann schließt sich deine Wunde. Du musst erst akzeptiert werden."  
„Akzeptiert werden?" fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Lege einfach deine Hand auf den Schnitt und glaube an dich!" entgegnete Lupin ruhig.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und legte seine Rechte Hand auf die blutende Wunde. Einen Augenblick geschah nichts.  
„Glaube!" flüsterte Tonks.

Dann geschah es, der Schnitt glühte auf und verschloss sich makellos. Was Harry nicht sehen konnte war, dass zeitgleich auch der Dolch, mit dem er sich den Schnitt zugefügt hatte, ebenfalls kurz aufglühte. Er sah noch einen Moment, verwundert über das eben Geschehene, auf seinen linken Arm, bis er wieder auf sah.

Shacklebolt, der die Szenen bisher nur beobachtet hatte, ging auf Harry zu und sagte: „Ich freue mich auf unsere Zusammenarbeit. Dich an unserer Seite zu haben, bedeutet einen großen Schritt nach vorn." Darauf wusste Harry nun nichts mehr zu antworten.

Tonks überreichte Harry das kleine Bündel, mit dem sie den Saal betreten hatte, und sagte: „Das ist für dich. Zieh ihn über und lass uns gehen! Fudge wartete noch auf dich."

Was würde jetzt wohl noch auf ihn zukommen? Was wollte Fudge?  
Doch so nervenaufreibend wie zuvor, sollte es nicht mehr werden. Cornelius Fudge hieß Harry Willkommen. Er erteilte ihm die Erlaubnis, die ‚Unverzeihlichen Flüche' einzusetzen, wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr geben sollte.  
Ein wenig Gerede hier, ein bisschen Gerede da, die Anderen kannten es zu Genüge. Lupin verdrehte schon die Augen, was Fudge, zum Glück für ihn, nicht mitbekam. „Komm Harry! Wir zeigen dir noch schnell unser Büro und dann sehen wir zu, dass wir nach Hause kommen. Du hast einiges zu verarbeiten."

Im Grimmauldplatz angekommen, sprengte Harry ihre Köpfe mit Fragen. „Wie merken wir, dass wir gebraucht werden?" war seine erste Frage. Er musste unwillkürlich an das ‚Dunkle Mal', wie Voldemort seine Todesser ruft denken, und sah auf seinen linken Unterarm.  
„Da ist nichts mehr zu sehen." antwortete Remus. „Du spürst es einfach. Ein warmes Gefühl macht sich dann breit. Ist schwer zu beschreiben, du wirst es merken. Dafür zum Beispiel, war dein Blut."  
„Wo muss ich hin, wenn ich gerufen werde?" war seine nächste Frage.

Diesmal antwortete Moody. „In die Aurorenzentrale, in unser Büro. Dort erwarten wir dann die Anweisungen. Es kann aber auch sein, dass dir gleich der Ort mitgeteilt wird, an dem der Einsatz stattfindet. Dies merkst du dann aber auch."  
„Und wie komme ich dort hin? Ins Ministerium kann man doch nicht einfach so apparieren." Immer mehr Fragen brannten ihn auf der Seele.  
Remus schmunzelte. „Dein Blut ist deine Eintrittskarte. Es gibt auserwählte Auroren, die können sogar nach Hogwarts apparieren und von dort wieder disapparieren."

Harry sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. Dies hörte er zum ersten Mal.  
„Du gehörst auch zu den Auserwählten." sagte Moody. „Genau wie Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, McMeyers, Williams, ... und ich. Durch unser Blut gelangen wir fast überall ungehindert hin."

Als alle Fragen, die Harry zurzeit im Kopf rum jagten, geklärt waren, setze er sich und sah Lupin strafend an. „Was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte dieser.  
„Doch doch, es ist nichts." Er beobachtete ihn weiter.  
„Was?" rief Lupin.  
Diese Reaktion trieb Harry ein Lachen ins Gesicht. „Ich muss sagen, das war ziemlich fies von euch. Ihr hättet mich wenigstens vorwarnen können! Ich hatte richtige Schiss."  
„Das habe ich gesehen." grinste Tonks.  
„Das gehört zur Tradition." sagte Lupin darauf und klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Und außerdem ist es doch viel reizvoller."  
„Ja" brummte Harry. „Für den Zuschauer. Apropo Zuschauer. Wie viele sehen normalerweise bei so einer Zeremonie zu?"

Lupin war derjenige, der antwortete: „Normalerweise werden mehre Anwärter gleichzeitig aufgenommen. Wenn es denn welche schaffen. Es geschieht nach jedem Abschlussjahr. Dann sind auch fast alle Auroren anwesend. Ist immer richtig feierlich."Er wusste genau worauf Harry hinaus wollte und sagte weiter: „Es muss noch nicht jeder wissen, dass du wieder da bist." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, denn Harry verstand.

Die erste Woche verging wahnsinnig schnell. Harry hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Todesser, die er erwartet hatte, hielten sich bedeckt, nur Voldemort meldete sich täglich aufs Neue. ‚Wo bist du? Zeig mir wo du steckst! Ich bringe dich um und auch dein Schlammblut?' und so weiter und so weiter. Er machte es schon fast zu einem Spiel. Harry lag immer seltener daneben, welche Frage oder Drohung als nächstes kommen würde.

Freitag, am späten Nachmittag, kam Ron zu Besuch, um alles über Harrys erste Woche zu erfahren.  
Harry schilderte ihm alles Haar genau, er durfte nichts auslassen. Ron musste lachen, als Harry ihm die Situation in der Mysteriumsabteilung beschrieb.  
„Lach du nur! Dich wird es auch noch treffen. Und dann werde ich derjenige sein, der lacht." versprach Harry ihm. Ron konnte ein weiteres Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken.

„Gehst du heute Abend zu Hermine?" fragte er, als er sich wieder eingekriegt hatte. Harry musterte ihn scharf, denn Ron hatte immer noch ein leichtes Gegacker in seiner Stimme.  
„Es reicht Ron!" fuhr Harry ihn an. „Und ja, ich gehe heute Abend zu Hermine." Doch richtig sauer sein konnte er Ron nicht. Umso mehr er über die Geschichte nachdachte, umso komischer fand er sie. Remus hatte ihn richtig angeführt. Er hatte wirklich schiss gehabt.

Plötzlich wurde Ron wieder ernst. „Harry, wenn du nicht Pate werden möchtest, dann sage es bitte. Ich wäre nicht sauer auf dich, wirklich nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum nicht."  
Harry schämte sich so reagiert zu haben. Er hatte Ron wirklich nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Er hatte sich nicht mal für ihn gefreut. Er war einfach zu geschockt gewesen. Nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass Ron Vater wird. Nein, er war eifersüchtig auf Ron. Genau so wie Sirius Ururgroßvater es gesagt hatte. Sein größter Wunsch war eine Familie zu haben, eine Familie mit Hermine. Dies würde vielleicht nie so sein.

„Natürlich möchte ich Patenonkel werden. Ich freue mich, dass du mir so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringst." Harry umarmte seinen Freund brüderlich.  
„Du hast so eigenartig reagiert. Was war los?" fragte Ron. Er hatte gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun, bestimmt nicht. Ich war einfach nur eifersüchtig." gestand Harry.  
„Du und eifersüchtig?" Ron dachte, er hatte sich verhört. „Aber warum denn? Du hast doch gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Hermine ist eine wunderbare Frau und sie liebt dich. Was willst du mehr?"  
„Eine Familie." antwortete Harry leise.  
„Es wird nicht ewig dauern. Irgendwann ist Voldemort besiegt. Dann kannst du in Ruhe mit Hermine leben." erwiderte Ron.

Harry wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Wie geht es Parvati?"  
„Gut" antwortete Ron. „Und dem Baby auch. Sie hat mir im St. Mungo Vorwürfe gemacht. Ich würde sie nicht verstehen. Sie will sich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass ich Auror werde." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das muss sie wohl."

„Gib ihr einfach Zeit! Sie hat Angst um dich. Sag, ist sie überhaupt einverstanden, dass Hermine und ich Paten werden?"  
„Ja, sie war begeistert. Und mit einem weiteren Atemzug hat sie gesagt, dass SIE dann für das nächste Kind die Paten sucht. Als ob es bessere Paten geben würde."  
Harry musste grinsen. „Typisch Parvati. Wenn jemand einen ‚guten' Einfall hat, braucht sie gleich einen Besseren."  
„Lass sie das bloß nicht hören!" warnte Ron ihn.

Kurz vorm Abendessen verabschiedeten sie sich von einander. „Bestell Parvati bitte von dem ‚besten Paten' den es gibt, einen ganz lieben Gruß!"  
„Natürlich, das mache ich." entgegnete Ron. „Aber, das mit dem ‚besten Paten' lasse ich lieber aus, sonst ist sie doch noch bedrückt, dass sie nicht den Besten gefunden hat. Du weißt ja wie Frauen sind, in dieser Beziehung."  
„Glaubst du, dass sie über uns anders denken?" erwiderte Harry. „Und grüße bitte auch deine Familie von mir!"  
„Auch das mache ich. Du solltest aber mal wieder in den Fuchsbau kommen. Sie würden sich bestimmt freuen."  
Sie umarmten sich noch mal zum Abschied. „Grüß du mir auch Hermine!" sagte Ron drohend. „Nicht vergessen!"

Remus wollte ihn unbedingt nach Hogwarts begleiten, das hatte er ihn am Vortag noch gesagt. ‚Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden, wir können zusammen nach Hogwarts.' Aber wo bleibt er?  
„Tut mir Leid, ich habe wurde aufgehalten." sagte Remus hinter ihm. „Wollen wir?"  
„Unbedingt" schoss es aus Harry raus.  
„Kannst es wohl kaum noch erwarten, Was?" veralberte Remus ihn.

Harry fand Hermine im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er klopfte an, betrat das Klassenzimmer und sagte: „Prof. Granger, ich habe eine Frage."  
Hermine war so in Gedanken, sie erkannte Harrys Stimme nicht. „Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"  
Harry musste grinsen. „Ich würde gern wissen, was du hier noch machst. Hast du keine Lust mich zu sehen?" feixte er.

Hermine lies fast das Buch fallen, welches sie in der Hand hatte und drehte sich rum. Ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Ich weiß noch nicht genau." Sie tat so, als wenn sie stark überlegen musste. „Vielleicht, wenn der Herr, den ich treffen wollte, mich liebevoll in den Arm nimmt und mich zur Begrüßung küsst. Ich musste schließlich eine Woche auf deine Küsse verzichten."

Harry schritt langsam auf Hermine zu. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen. „Was habe ich davon, wenn ich dich küsse?" fragte er schelmisch. Er war gespannt auf ihre Antwort und sah sie herausfordernd an.  
Hermine lies sich aber nicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen und antwortete frech: „Probiere es doch einfach aus! Du wirst schon merken was du davon hast."

Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Er strich erst mit den Daumen über ihre Wangenknochen und dann über ihre Lippen, bevor er sie küsste. Hermine lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Der Kuss wurde so innig, dass Harry glaubte darin zu versinken. „Oh ja, ich merke was ich davon habe." sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Das ist nicht nett gewesen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Ein unbekanntes Gefühl kam in ihm auf. Wärme durchzog seinen Körper, ausgehend von seinem linken Arm.  
„Was ist? Voldemort?" fragte Hermine.  
„Nein nein, keine Angst! Ich werde nur gerufen."beruhigte Harry sie.  
„Pass auf dich auf!" flehte sie ihn an. „Komm zurück!"

Harry streichelte sanft ihr Gesicht, beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Ein zärtlicher Kuss der nicht enden wollte. „Versprochen" hauchte er ihr zum Abschied ins Ohr und apparierte.  
:Schöner Freitagabend.: dachte Hermine und setzte sich bedrückt hinter den Lehrerpult.

„Guten Abend Mr Potter." wurde er von Cornelius Fudge begrüßt. Harry sah sich um. Kein weiterer Auror war anwesend. Sein Blick ging zurück zu Fudge. Dieser sagte: „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für sie, eine Spezielle."  
„Welche" fragte Harry knapp. Er wusste nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte, er konnte ihn nicht einschätzen.  
Fudge bemerkte die Kälte in Harrys Stimme. „Es muss schnell und leise passieren. Sie sind der geeignetste Auror für diesen Auftrag." Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Mr Potter, Severus Snape ist in Schwierigkeiten. Einige Todesser haben herausgefunden, dass er ein Spion von Dumbledore ist."

„Wo ist er?" schnaubte Harry.  
Fudge war erschrocken über Harrys Reaktion. „Wir wissen es nicht genau. Er versteckt sich. Aber Voldemort kann seine Todesser durch das Mal ausfindig machen. Und Snape hat eins, wie sie sicherlich wissen."  
„Ja, das weiß ich." entgegnete er verächtlich. Snape, schon bei dem Klang dieses Namens stieg Wut in Harry hoch.  
„Er darf nicht in die Hände der Todesser gelangen." redete Fudge weiter. „Sie müssen ihn finden und hier her bringen! Haben sie ihren Auftrag verstanden?"  
„Ja, habe ich." erwiderte er und verbeugte sich vor dem Zauberminister Englands. „Ich werde ihn finden und sicher her bringen."

Harry hasste Snape durch und durch, doch es war seine Pflicht, ihm zu helfen, er hatte keine Wahl.  
„Viel Glück, Mr Potter." Mit diesem Satz entließ er Harry.

Wo sollte er ihn finden. Es gab keine Anhaltspunkte, wo er stecken könnte.  
:Snape, ausgerechnet der.: ging es immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte vor Wut schon keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Wie will er ihn da ausfindig machen?  
Er überlegte hin und her, bis ihm endlich ein Einfall kam. Wieso ist er da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Legimentik.

Harry hatte nicht nur seine Okklumentik stark verbessert, sondern auch zusätzlich Legimentik gelernt. Dumbledore hatte ihm alles über Legimentik beigebracht was er wusste.  
Da Snape ihm im 5. Schuljahr die ersten Schritte der Okklumentik beigebracht hatte, und er zufällig in Snapes Gedanken gesehen hat, wusste er, dass er mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen kann.  
Er müsste nur wieder in seine Gedanken kommen.  
Harry konzentrierte sich, er musste ihn aufspüren. Es war anstrengend, denn er wusste nicht wo er war. Er könnte überall sein.

Er gelangte in alle möglichen Gedanken, nur nicht in Snapes . Vorsichtig löste er sich, denn er wollte unbemerkt bleiben. Dann plötzlich durchbrach er die Gedanken von Lucius Malfoy.  
_„Wir_ _haben ihn, wir wissen wo er ist, My Lord_."  
Voldemorts Stimme erklang als nächstes. _„Wo Lucius?_ _Sag mir wo er ist!"_ Harry war sich sicher, dass dies nur eine Erinnerung von dem Gespräch mit Voldemort war. Doch wie lange es schon zurück lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Er musste sehr vorsichtig sein, sich zurückhalten. Malfoy darf ihn nicht bemerken.  
„_Der Feigling versteckt sich irgendwo auf Island, My Lord."_ redete Lucius Malfoy weiter.  
_„Bring ihn mir. Ich..."_

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Harry löste sich aus Malfoys Gedanken und apparierte nach Island.  
Ein Gutes hatte die Sache. Auch wenn sie einen Vorsprung hatten, sie wussten aber nicht genau wo Snape auf Island steckte. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm gewiss auch nicht.

Jetzt, wo er hier war, würde es leichter werden ihn zu finden, in seine Gedanken zu kommen.  
Er konzentrierte sich auf Snapes Gedanken. :Snape, wo sind sie? Ich bin es Harry. Fudge schickt mich, sagen sie mir wo sie sind!: Keine Antwort. :Snape bitte, die Todesser wissen wo sie sind. Sie sind auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen!:

„_Verschwinden sie Potter!"_ hörte er Snape sagen.  
:Sagen sie mir endlich wo sie sind! Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen.:  
„_Nein"_ war Snapes Antwort.  
:Ich finde sie auch so, dass dauert bloß etwas länger. Nicht ihren Geist verschließen! Verdammt Snape. Malfoy ist hinter ihnen her.: Wie konnte er nur so stur sein. :Endlich, ich habe sie. Bleiben sie wo sie sind!:

Einen Augenblick später stand Harry neben Snape. „Wie kann man nur so stur sein." warf er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer an den Kopf.  
Snape schreckte auf. „Was zum Teufel tun sie da? Jeder Todesser ist hinter ihnen her. Sind sie Lebensmüde?"  
„Das Ministerium hat mich geschickt. Sie kommen jetzt mit!"  
Snape stand auf. „Warum tun sie das für mich, nach all dem, was ich ihnen angetan habe? Sie wären mich los gewesen." Snape wandte nicht den Blick von Harry, er wollte eine Antwort.  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber glauben sie mir, wenn ich sie gehabt hätte, dann..."

Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden.  
„Hallo Potter. Wie nett, dass sie auch gleich hier sind." rief Lucius Malfoy. Todesser hatten sie eingekreist. Sie hatten Snape schneller gefunden als er gedacht hatte.  
„Nicht mehr lange." sagte er im abfälligen Ton zu Malfoy und ging ein Stück näher an Snape heran.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du gegen uns alle ankommst?" fragte Malfoy spöttisch und zeigte auf seine Todesser. Es waren mindestens 15 Todesser.  
„Doch das glaube ich." entgegnete Harry ruhig. „Außerdem sind wir zu zweit."

Die Todesser lachten. „Potter, gib uns Snape und du darfst heute noch mal gehen." sagte eine Frauenstimme. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, die Cousine und Mörderin von Sirius. Sie trat hinter Lucius Malfoy hervor.

„Überlass Potter mir!" hörte Harry jemanden zischen. Die Stimme kam ihm sehr bekannt vor.  
„Noch nicht Draco." antwortete Lucius Malfoy.  
„Du" schnaubte Harry.  
„Ja ich Potter."  
„Du kannst nur genau so weit denken wie dein Vater. Und das ist dein Untergang." rief Harry zornig.  
Draco grinste hinterlistig. „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du in der richtigen Lage bist, um zu drohen."

„Snape lassen sie uns gehen. Ich habe keine Lust mehr." sagte Harry angewidert und wollte noch einen Schritt auf Snape zumachen. Es fehlte nur noch ein kleines Stückchen, dann hatte er ihn erreicht.  
„Bleib stehen!" kam es von Lestrange. „Ihr beide bleibt schön hier." Sie hielt Harry ihren Zauberstab genau vor die Brust.  
„Willst du uns daran hindern zu gehen?" fragte Harry. Es klang schon fast belustigt.  
„Warum nicht ich? Ich habe schließlich auch deinen ach so lieben und guten Paten daran gehindert, dir zu helfen." Sie fing schallend an zu lachen. „Das war so einfach. Schon fast zu einfach, ein wenig langweilig."

Wieder kochte Wut in Harry hoch, unbeschreibliche Wut. „Und dafür wirst du bezahlen." versprach Harry ihr.  
Sie hob ihren Zauberstab noch ein wenig höher, so dass er Harrys Kinn berührte. „Wie denn mein Kleiner, du hast ja nicht mal deinen Zauberstab dabei. Sehr unklug. Gar nicht gut für dich."

Diesmal war es an Harry zu grinsen. Ihre Augen verengten sich bei Harrys Anblick. Er hob seinen rechten Arm. Gleichzeitig wurde sie mit einer Wucht von ihren Füssen gerissen und flog durch die Luft. Ein Aufschrei war noch zu hören und Lestrange landete unsanft, einige Meter hinter Malfoy, auf dem Boden. Dieser musste zur Seite springen, um nicht mitgerissen zu werden.

„Was zum Teufel war das?" schrie Lucius Malfoy ihn an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
Diese Frage war nicht die klügste gewesen, denn Harry sagte: „Ich zeig es ihnen. Schön aufpassen!" Er nahm zügig beide Arme nach oben. Alle Todesser außer Lucius Malfoy waren plötzlich bewusstlos.

„Was?" Mehr brachte Malfoy nicht hervor.  
„Das Mr Malfoy, war nur ein einfache Stupor-Zauber, nichts Besonderes."  
Malfoys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, denn Harry hatte ihn seinen Arm entgegen gestreckt. „Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder. Und sagen sie Voldemort, dass er schon etwas mehr als ein paar Todesser braucht, um mich zu kriegen." Mit seinen letzten Worten vollendete Harry den Zauber und auch Malfoy sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

Er drehte sich zu Snape, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sehr erstaunt aussah und sagte: „Kommen sie, lassen sie uns hier verschwinden! Ich habe keine Ahnung wann die wieder aufwachen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich es auch nicht herausfinden."  
Harry fasste den sprachlosen Snape am Arm und disapparierte.

Im Zauberministerium herrschte große Aufregung. „Fudge wie konnten sie zulassen, dass Harry allein geht." fauchte Lupin den Zauberminister an.  
„Mäßigen sie bitte ihren Ton! Es war nicht meine Entscheidung." verteidigte sich Fudge.  
„Was? Wieso? Sie sind der Zauberminister, sie haben das letzte Wort." Remus konnte nicht glauben was Fudge da erzählt.

„Harry" rief Fudge und drehte sich von Lupin weg.

So, nun geht's ins Wochenende.  
Hoffe wieder auf eure Reviews.

by bepa


	10. Man kann nicht alles verhindern

**laser-jet**- Weiter geht's.

**HJ-HJ (HarryHermine)**- Danke. Die Länge der Kap. bestimmt der Schluss. Wenn ich denke, dass ich einen Guten gefunden habe und ich mehr als 4000 Wörter habe, höre ich meistens auf. Mal sind es mehr und mal weniger. Das letzte hatte so viele Wörter, da ich EWIG nicht fertig wurde.

**vero**- Ein A ...? Na, na. So etwas sagt man aber nicht. Danke dir. Viel Spaß beim Nächsten.

**Birgit123**- Grüße zurück! Freue mich, dass du die FF liest.

**Kathleen potter**- Das finde ich gut. Macht mich doch etwas stolz. Aber riechst du das? Oh man, Eigenlob, das stinkt, sollte ich lieber sein lassen. Puuuhhh. Ich höre lieber auf. Nein, nicht mit der Story, nur mit meinem Gelaber. Sonst werden wir nie fertig.

**VamHex**- Na Klar mache ich weiter. Bitte schön, los geht's.

**Mr.P**- Danke. Kann einfach nicht mehr dazu sagen. Bin gespannt, was du von diesem hältst.

**Serana.Malfoy**- Willkommen. Danke für dein Review, für die ersten beiden Kapitel. Hoffe du liest weiter. Schuldig oder nicht schuldig. Hmm???

So, nun noch, wie sich das gehört, einen riesigen Dank an meine Betaleserin. Bei meinen Rechtschreibefehlern hat sie richtig zu leiden.

Alle Klagen gehen wie immer an mich. Genug gesabbelt, los geht's.

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:  
Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 10 Man kann nicht alles verhindern**

Lupin schreckte rum. „Harry, Gott sei dank. Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und ging auf ihn zu, als wenn er nachsehen wollte, ob er wirklich unverletzt war. Man konnte den Stein von seinem Herzen fallen hören.  
„Ich habe ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden Minister.", sagte Harry ohne auf Remus zu achten. Remus schreckte vor der unbekannten Kälte in Harrys ‚Stimme zurück.

Shacklebolt und Moody kamen in Fudges Büro. „Mr Potter, wie ich sehe haben sie den Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt.", gratulierte Shacklebolt.  
Remus ging wütend auf Shacklebolt zu. „Er ist gerade mal eine Woche bei uns, wie kannst du zulassen, dass er so einen Auftrag bekommt? Er hätte getötet werden können."  
Kingsley wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Remus ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich weiß was ich tue. Ich habe Snape unverletzt hergebracht, so wie ich es sollte.", sagte Harry sauer. Erst muss er seinen Hass gegenüber Snape runter schlucken und dann hält Remus ihn auch noch für Schwach.

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Aber..." Weiter kam er nicht. Wütend sah er zu Fudge rüber, der ihn gerade unterbrochen hatte.  
„Beruhigen sie sich Mr Lupin. Es ist doch alles gut gegangen.", sagte dieser an Lupin gewannt.

Remus versuchte abermals etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber und verließ wütend das Büro des Ministers.  
„Minister, darf ich gehen oder haben sie noch etwas für mich?", fragte Harry. „Prof. Snape kann ihnen alles erzählen. Den Rest erfahren sie am Montag." Er hatte keine Lust mehr hier rum zu stehen. Außerdem war Remus ihm noch eine Erklärung schuldig. So hatte er sich noch nie verhalten.  
„Aber natürlich Mr Potter, sie haben jetzt wieder Wochenende.", verabschiedete Fudge sich bei Harry und zeigte mit seiner Hand zu Tür.  
Es schien, als wollte Snape noch etwas sagen, doch Harry interessierte das nicht. Ohne sich umzudrehen verließ er das Büro von Fudge.  
Snape blieb bei Fudge im Büro zurück und Harry hörte noch, wie er fragte: „Snape, geht es ihnen gut?" „Dank Potter, ja.", bevor er apparierte.

Remus saß im Sessel am Kamin und träumte vor sich hin.  
„Remus?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
„Warum hast du den Auftrag angenommen?", fragte Remus ohne Harry anzusehen. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Was?", entgegnete Harry. „Ich hatte doch keine Wahl. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir dem Ministerium unterstellt sind. Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Snape wäre ..."  
„Du bist erst seit einer Woche bei uns. Er hätte dir diesen Job gar nicht geben dürfen.", sagte Lupin „Oder er hätte noch jemanden dazu holen müssen.", setzte er noch schnell auf Harrys enttäuschten Blick nach.

„Du weißt was ich kann, du hast es mir beigebracht. Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, in mich?"  
Remus sah auf: „Rede nicht so einen Quatsch! Natürlich habe ich Vertrauen zu dir und in deine Fähigkeiten."  
Harry stellte sich genau vor Remus. „Aber warum ..?"  
„Warum Harry? Du willst wissen warum?" Remus stand auf, er wirkte sichtlich Niedergeschlagen. „Es geht darum, dass wir bei deiner Geburt, deinen Eltern geschworen haben, dich zu beschützen. Deine Eltern wurden leider getötet sowie auch Sirius. Nun liegt es an mir. Als ich erfahren habe, dass du allein los bist, um Snape zu suchen, da habe ich Rot gesehen. Ich kann und will nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zu stößt. Ich könnte mir das nie verzeihen."  
Harry verstand ihn, doch er hatte Remus noch nie so durcheinander gesehen. Verzweiflung stand in seinen Augen. „Remus, ich bin jetzt ein Auror. Du kannst nicht bei jedem Einsatz bei mir sein, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich war vorsichtig, wirklich."

Remus setzte sich wieder. „Wie hast du Snape gefunden?", fragte er um sich abzulenken. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Harry Recht hatte. Er kann nicht wie eine Klette an ihm Kleben.  
Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa, dass neben dem Sessel stand und begann zu erzählen. Das er sich erst überwinden musste, seine Wut auf Snape unter Kontrolle kriegen musste. Wie er dann versucht hatte in Snapes Gedanken zu kommen, doch erst in allen möglichen Gedanken war. nur nicht in Snapes. Als er dann berichtete, wie er in Lucius Malfoys Kopf eingedrungen ist, schreckte Remus hoch. Harry vergewisserte ihm, dass er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, und dass es auch nur eine Erinnerung war. Harry erzählte alles, bis ins Detail.

„Kannst du dich mit Snape nicht wenigsten etwas vertragen? Er riskiert genau so sein Leben für den Orden wie du.", fragte Remus. Er war sichtlich gespannt auf Harrys Antwort.  
Harry sah Remus an. „Was?" Seine Augen spiegelten Unverständnis wieder.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Snape gehört auch zum Orden, er hat es genau so verdient mit Respekt behandelt zu werden, wie du oder ich oder sonst irgendjemand."

„Er hat mich 7 Jahre schikaniert, verhöhnt, ungerecht behandelt. Soll ich das Alles vergessen. Er hat mir jedes Mal vorgehalten, wie arrogant mein Vater war und das ich mich nicht von ihm unterscheide. Er hat keine Stunde ausgelassen, um mir zu zeigen, wie er mich hasst. Und du sagst mir jetzt, ich soll ihn mit Respekt behandeln. Ich habe nichts Anderes gemacht in den 7 Jahren." Harry war stinkig, er hatte gemeckert, ohne Luft zu holen.

„Dein Vater und Snape hatten, wie du weißt, eine ... na ja, wie soll ich sagen, größere Meinungsverschiedenheit. Sie haben sich gehasst. Doch warum musst du dies weiterführen? Gib dir einen Ruck und gehe auf ihn zu. Reiche ihm die Hand!"  
Harry sprang auf. „Was du da von mir verlangst ..."

„Das kannst du nicht von ihm verlangen. Er braucht nicht über seinen Schatten zu springen."  
Wer war das? Harry schreckte rum und sah Snape in der Tür stehen.  
Harry und Remus waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie nicht gehört hatten, wie Snape den Raum betrat. Er ging langsam auf Harry zu: „Danke Mr Potter. Ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit mich bei ihnen zu bedanken."  
Snape wollte weiter reden, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Sie brauchen sich bei mir nicht zu bedanken, es war mein Job."  
„Bestimmt war es das. Doch sie haben sich, trotzdem alle Todesser hinter ihnen hinter her sind, auf die Suche nach mir gemacht. Ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld."

Jetzt stand auch Remus wieder auf und ging auf die Beiden zu. „Wollt ihr euch nicht endlich die Hand reichen und das blöde SIE weg lassen? Das ist albern. Ihr seid Beide im Orden, kämpft auf der gleichen Seite.", fragte er und sah Harry und Snape genervt an.  
Harrys Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur schwer deuten. Doch, dass er Snape noch nicht verziehen hatte, was mit Hermine geschehen war, daran bestand kein Zweifel.  
„Habt euch nicht so!", hackte Remus nach.

Harry stockte fast der Atem. Snape steckte ihm tatsächlich sie Hand entgegen.  
Snape sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Nun hab dich nicht so! Ihr sollt euch ja nicht gleich küssen.", flappte Lupin ihn an.  
Harry funkelte böse zu Lupin rüber. Nach einigem Zögern streckte nun auch er Snape seine Hand entgegen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust, Harry.", sagte Snape und hielt dabei Harrys Hand fest, „Aber ich hoffe, dass ich dir beweisen kann, dass du dich in mir irrst."  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt.", murmelte Harry in Snapes Richtung.

Harry riss sich von Snape los und stützte sich an der Lehne vom Sofa ab. Er fiel auf seine Knie und rang nach Luft.  
„Harry, was hast du? Voldemort?", fragte Remus und kniete sich neben ihn.  
Harry nickte nur. Sein Herz raste, kalter Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn hinunter. Ihm war so schlecht, dass er fast brechen musste.  
„Spricht er mit dir?", fragte Remus weiter.

„Nein", stöhnte Harry. „Er bestraft seine Todesser. Er bestraft sie, weil sie Snape und mich nicht mitgebracht haben und weil sie 15 und wir nur zu zweit waren." Harry keuchte vor Schmerz auf und kippte zu Seite.  
„Harry, versuche deinen Geist zu verschleißen, du kannst das.", sagte Snape und kniete sich ebenfalls neben Harry. „Hörst du mich? Versuch dich richtig zu konzentrieren! Mach dein Kopf frei!"  
„Nein, ich kann nicht.", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Es ist zu doll. Ich weiß nicht wie. Mein Kopf zerspringt gleich."

Hermine saß zusammen mit Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flitwick im Lehrerzimmer, als sie plötzlich hektisch wurde.  
„Hermine, stimmt irgendwas nicht mit dir? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Prof. McGonagall besorgt.  
Hermine sah nur stur geradeaus. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie zitterte.  
„Hermine, was haben sie denn?", piepste Flitwick.  
„Harry", stotterte sie. „Harry, ich muss zu ihm." Sie griff an ihre Kette und sah dann Prof. McGonagall entsetzt an. „Es geht ihm nicht gut, er hat fürchterliche Schmerzen."

McGonagall sprang auf und hielt Hermine fest. Sie sah ihr fest in die Augen: „Woher weißt du das?"  
Hermine sah runter auf ihre Kette und dann wieder zu McGonagall. „Ich spüre es. Diese Kette zeigt mir, wie es Harry geht. Und im Moment..." Ihre Stimme wurde ernster. „geht es ihm überhaupt nicht gut. Ich muss sofort zu ihm."  
„Setz dich erst mal wieder hin!", wies sie Hermine an und lief dann rüber zu Kamin. Sie nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und warf es in den Kamin. „Albus?", fragte sie und grüne Flammen loderten im Kamin. „Wir brauchen dich im Lehrerzimmer. Schnell bitte!"

Augenblicklich stand Dumbledore neben ihnen. „Minerva. Was gibt es? Du hast dich so besorgt angehört." Sein Blick fiel auf Hermine die zittrig am Tisch saß. „Hermine?" Diese sah auf und Dumbledore sah ihre besorgten Augen.  
„Harry hat Schmerzen.", flüsterte sie. „Ich möchte zu ihm."  
„Er ist in Sicherheit, Hermine. Den Auftrag hat er erledigt und jetzt ist er im Grimmauldplatz. Remus ist bei ihm.", sagte Dumbledore und wollte dabei beruhigend klingen.

„Er hat fürchterliche Schmerzen. Ich möchte zu ihm!", wiederholte sie sich. Sie stand vom Tisch auf und ging zum Kamin. Eine Hand war schon beim Flohpulver, da sagte Dumbledore: „Nein, das Flohnetzwerk ist zu gefährlich."  
„Ich ...", wollte Hermine wieder anfangen, doch Dumbledore redete weiter. „Du nimmst einen Portschlüssel oder Fawks. Ich befürchte, dass das Flohnetzwerk teilweise unter Voldemorts Kontrolle steht. Sie können es zurückverfolgen, wenn wir den Kamin benutzen. Es ist nur innerhalb von Hogwarts sicher."

„Harry, konzentriere dich!", rief Snape.  
„Wie denn verdammt? Ich versuche es doch." Harry hatte sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und ließ niemanden an sich ran.  
„Lass dir helfen!", flehte Remus ihn an.  
„Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen. Lasst mich allein! Irgendwann ist es vorbei."

Harry keuchte wieder auf und krümmte sich. Beide Hände hatte er fest auf seine Narbe gedrückt. Es war schwer, sich bei solchen Schmerzen zu konzentrieren, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. So lange und grausam hatte Voldemort seine Todesser noch nie gefoltert. „Verdammt, ich will das nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr."

„Harry!", rief jemand hinter ihnen. Remus drehte sich um und sah Hermine völlig aufgelöst auf sie zu laufen. Ohne auf ihn oder Snape zu achten, ließ sie sich vor Harry fallen. „Harry. Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Sieh mich an! Ich bin's Hermine."  
Harry schien sie nicht zu hören oder hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr aufzusehen.  
Sie streichelte ihn vorsichtig über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. „Ich bin bei dir. Es wird gleich besser." Langsam nahm sie seine Hände von der Narbe und legte die ihren rauf. „Ganz ruhig atmen! Es ist gleich vorbei."

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Harry ruhiger wurde. Nur langsam nahmen die Schmerzen ab. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er, in Hermines Armen, am Boden liegen.  
„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Lupin ernsthaft besorgt und durchbrach damit die Stille.  
Harry blickte in Lupins Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen waren Blutunterlaufen. „Nein, noch nicht. Nur durch Hermine kann ich es aushalten." Seine Stimme klang heiser und schwach. Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er sie an. „Ich liebe dich."  
Hermine liefen stille Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Liebevoll drückte sie Harry an sich und langsam glitt er in den Schlaf über.

Auch Remus und Snape hatten mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Harrys Anblick, so stark und gleichzeitig doch so verletzlich.  
„Remus, du brauchst dir wegen dem Auftrag keine Sorgen zu machen, er hat sich gut geschlagen. Er allein hat sie überwältigt, ich habe ihm nicht geholfen. Allein und ohne Zauberstab.", sagte Snape anerkennend

„Ja", antwortete Remus nachdenklich. „Er braucht auch keinen Zauberstab mehr. Besser gesagt, der Zauberstab ist in ihm.  
„Wie?", fragte Snape verblüfft, und auch Hermine spitzte ihre Ohren.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau wann das war.", begann Remus. „Wir waren beim trainieren, als Harrys Zauberstab plötzlich Feuer fing. Es war kein richtiges Feuer. Eher, als wenn ein Phönix in Flammen aufgehet. Das Feuer ging seinen Arm hoch und verschwand dann. Einen Augenblick später leuchtete Harry kurz flammenartig auf. Seit dem, braucht er ihn nicht mehr.

„Wahnsinn", sagte Snape baff. „Ich habe ja gewusst, dass der Junge Talent hat und auch, dass viel in ihm steckt. Aber das." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist wirklich unsere letzte Hoffnung. Er wird es schaffen, er muss es schaffen.", setzte er leise, kaum hörbar nach.  
Lupin nickte und sagte anschließend: „Ja, und wir müssen ihn unterstützen so gut es geht!"

„Was passiert jetzt? Wir können ihn hier nicht liegen lassen!", fragte Hermine in Remus und Snapes Richtung. Harry lag schlafend in ihrem Schoß und ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Narbe.  
„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Remus. „Ich bringe ihn hoch in sein Bett. Bleib du dann bitte bei ihm!" Hermine nickte stumm.

Remus nahm ihn vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Er durfte nur nicht wach werden.  
Langsam, Hermines Hand noch immer auf Harrys Narbe, verließen sie das Wohnzimmer. Es war nur eine Treppe bis zu Harry Zimmer, doch es gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht. Nur für einen kleinen Moment, ließ Hermine Harrys Narbe los und der Schmerz kam zurück. Harry stöhnte auf und sein Gesicht verzog sich. Also hatte Voldemort noch nicht aufgehört, seine Todesser zu bestrafen.

Oben angekommen, legte Remus ihn behutsam aufs Bett, immer noch darauf bedacht, dass Hermine Harry berührte.  
„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", flüsterte sie, die Augen waren nass und auf Harry gerichtet.

Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in die Nähe des Bettes und wollte erzählen, als Snape ebenfalls das Zimmer betrat. „Er hat mir geholfen zu fliehen. Ohne ihn, hätten die Todesser mich getötet. Er hat sein Leben für mich riskiert, obwohl er mich hasst.", sagte dieser. Er erzählte Hermine, wie Harry es geschafft hatte ihn sicher zurück zu bringen. Dankbarkeit, ehrliche Dankbarkeit war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Hermine sah Remus vorwurfsvoll an: „Wie konntest du ihn allein gehen lassen! Jeder Todesser ist hinter ihm her."  
Wieder war Snape der antwortete: „Nicht Remus trägt die Schuld. Fudge hat es so befohlen, Harry hatte keine Wahl."

Was Hermine gerade über Fudge sagen sollte, erfuhren sie nicht mehr. „Hermine, ich muss euch allein lassen. Ich werde gerufen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Remus und apparierte.

„Prof. Snape?" fragte Hermine.  
„Nicht Professor und auch nicht Snape. Wollen wir nicht auch mit dem SIE aufhören? Selbst Harry, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, hat sich dazu durchgerungen." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Hermine fing ebenfalls an zu lächeln. „Gern Severus.", Doch gleich wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. „Ist Harry hier sicher?", fragte sie kurz darauf. „Ich meine, es kann doch jeder aus dem Orden hier her apparieren. Und was ist, wenn einer unter der Gewallt von Voldemort steht? Nicht, dass ich sagen will, dass ein Verräter im Orden ist, aber es gibt immer noch den Imperius-Fluch."

„Harry ist hier sicher. Und es kann nicht jeder vom Orden hier her apparieren. Wie du weißt, ist Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens, und nur derjenige, der von Dumbledore erfahren hat, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet, der kann ungehindert hierher apparieren. Wenn eine Versammlung angesetzt ist, dann werden, da das Flohnetzwerk außerhalb von Hogwarts zu unsicher ist, Portschlüssel verteilt, um hier her zu gelangen. Und wegen Voldemort, nun ja, eine hundertprozentige Garantie haben wir leider nicht. Es gibt natürlich, wie du sicherlich am Besten weißt, ... ", hier grinste Snape wieder etwas, „einige Zauber, mit denen man einen Spion entlarven kann. Doch Diese sind auch nicht immer zuverlässig, man kann sie leicht umgehen."

„Keiner sagt mir, warum Voldemort hinter Harry her ist. Ich hätte es aber gern gewusst." Hermine war sich sicher, jetzt würde sie ihre Antwort kriegen.  
Eine Antwort bekam sie, aber nicht die, die sie erwartet hatte. „Ich könnte dir sagen, um was es geht.", sagte Snape. „Aber ich denke, dass das Harrys Aufgabe ist und nicht meine. Immerhin geht es um ihn und ich möchte ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen. Wenn er es dir noch nicht gesagt hat, dann wird er dafür schon seine Gründe haben. Es tut mir Leid Hermine, aber du verstehst mich bestimmt."  
Hermine nickte bedrückt. „Schon gut, ich verstehe."

Nach einiger Zeit verabschiedete sich auch Snape von Hermine: „Ich werde Dumbledore unterrichten und ihm sagen, dass du bei Harry bleibst.", und verließ den Grimmauldplatz mit einem Portschlüssel.

Harry lag ruhig atmend im Bett und Hermine legte sich zu ihm. Sie überlegte erst, ob sie es probieren sollte, die Hand von seiner Narbe zu nehmen, unterließ es dann aber doch. Sie beobachtete Harry und durch den gleichmäßigen Rhythmus seines Herzschlages schlief sie schließlich auch ein.

Draußen wurde es langsam wieder hell. Harry und Hermine lagen immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Hermines Hand nicht mehr auf Harrys Narbe lag. Es war also vorbei, Voldemort hatte aufgehört seine Todesser zu bestrafen.

Harry bewegte seinen Kopf und als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er eine engelhafte Gestallt an.  
Behutsam strich er ihr übers Gesicht. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in Harrys. „Guten Morgen.", flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. „Geht es dir gut oder hast du noch Schmerzen?"  
Harry lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht es Bestens. Ich liebe dich über alles.", sagte er in einem Ton, der Hermine einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ein zärtlicher Kuss folgte Harrys Worten und Hermine versank in seiner Umarmung. Erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg an Hermines Wangen hinunter. „Nicht weinen!", flüsterte Harry und küsste liebevoll die Tränen ab.

Es war ca. 10 Uhr, als ein lautes Gerummel die romantische Stille durchbrach. Harrys Magen knurrte fürchterlich. Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, was Harry mitbekam. „Dann werde ich uns wohl etwas zum Frühstück holen. Oder was meinst du?", fragte sie schelmisch.  
„Lass mich gehen! Du hast schon genug für mich getan.", erwiderte Harry und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Er wollte aufstehen, doch Hermine zog ihn zurück aufs Bett.

„Du bleibst schön hier! Ich werde gehen.", sagte sie und Harry traute sich nicht mehr zu widersprechen. „Wie sie wünschen.", entgegnete er nur.  
„Was ich mir wünsche, ...", sagte sie hinterlistig, „das hole ich mir später von dir."Schnell, damit Harry nicht mehr reagieren konnte, lief sie zur Tür hinaus, runter in die Küche.  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt.", sagte Harry leise und schmunzelte dabei.

Harry stand auf und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Der gestrige Tag gehörte eindeutig nicht zu den angenehmsten. Alles wollte er sich abspülen, jede Erinnerung an diesen Tag. Er begann zu schwanken, schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Hohe Bäume waren zu sehen. Mehrere Gestallten in schwarzen Umhängen, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, kamen auf ihn zu. ‚Gib den Weg frei, Potter!' sagte einer dieser Gestallten. Harry hörte ein Schluchzen hinter sich und drehte sich um. Hermine lag verletzt auf dem Boden, sie blutete. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und sagte: ‚Wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder.' Ein kaltes Lachen, welches er als Voldemorts identifizierte, lenkte ihn von Hermine ab. ‚Potter, du wirst leiden, wie ich es dir versprochen habe.' Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine. Harry drehte sich wieder zu ihr zurück. Das Lächeln war noch nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. ‚Ich liebe dich und werde dich nie vergessen.' Ein grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf Hermine zu. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, kippte sie leblos zur Seite. Harry war nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen. Er versuchte zu schreien, doch nichts, nicht ein Ton entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Neiiiinnn!", schrie er plötzlich. Zitternd und schnell atmend öffnete Harry seine Augen. :Nein, nein bitte nicht.: Er rutschte an den Fliesen runter. In der Hocke blieb er in der Duschwanne sitzen. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Warum war er nicht im Stande ihr zu helfen? Angst breitete sich wieder in seinem Körper aus. Angst Hermine zu verlieren.

„Harry? Harry, Frühstück ist fertig. Bist du im Bad?", rief Hermine und öffnete auch schon die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln und stand wieder auf. „Komme gleich. Ich bin sofort fertig.", rief er ihr entgegen. Er hing sich ein Handtuch um und stieg aus der Dusche. :Das wird nicht passieren. Ich werde es verhindern.: redete er sich immer wieder ein. Ob er es auch glaubt ist eine andere Frage. Er musste sich erstmal beruhigen. Hermine würde sofort auffallen, das etwas nicht stimmt.

Und genau so war es auch. Harry konnte ihr nichts vorspielen. „Was hast du? Du atmest so schnell und deine Augen sind schon wieder ganz rot.", fragte sie besorgt.  
„Nichts, Hermine.", log er. „Ich habe nur zu heiß geduscht.", war seine Ausrede. Wohl nicht die Beste, denn Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Es ist wirklich alles gut. Gestern war nur etwas anstrengend und das steckt mir noch in den Knochen. Ein schönes Frühstück und dann ist alles beim Alten." Er nahm sie in eine Umarmung und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Hey, du machst mich ja ganz nass. Ich habe mich schon gewaschen." Hermine stand mit durchgeweichtem T-Shirt vor ihm. Es war zwar schön so eng zusammen zu stehen, vor allem, da Harry nur ein Handtuch um hatte, aber es war kalt und nass. Es wird bestimmt noch angenehmere Situationen geben, in denen sie Harry so umarmen könnte.

Am Sonntagabend brachte Harry Hermine, mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels, zurück nach Hogwarts. Auch Dumbledore wollte sich noch mal vergewissern, dass es Harry wieder gut ging und empfing ihn in seinem Büro. Wie auch schon am Tag zuvor Hermine, erzählte er auch Dumbledore nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Erst spät am Abend ging er zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Harry war den Morgen sehr ruhig. Wieder hatte er über Nacht Schmerzen gehabt, wieder hat Voldemort versucht ihn aus seinem Versteck zu locken. „Was haben wir heute zu tun?", fragte er Remus, der mit ihm am Frühstückstisch saß.  
„Im Moment nur Büroarbeit.", antwortete Remus nachdem er seinen Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte. „Harry, stimmt was nicht. Du bist so eigenartig. Konntest du die Nacht nicht schlafen?", fragte er und stellte seine Tasse Kaffe wieder ab.  
„Ich habe so ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Ich weiß nicht genau, ich kann es aber nicht beschreiben.", antwortete Harry unruhig. „Irgendetwas passiert heute noch."

Es sollte nicht lange dauern und Harry bekam seine Antwort.  
Er war gerade in eine der vielen Akten, die er auf seinem Schreibtisch zu liegen hatte vertieft, als ihm schwindelig wurde und seine Narbe zu schmerzen begann.

Er sah Voldemort auf jemandem zugehen. Die Todesser an seiner Seite. ‚Dumbledore, ich grüße dich. Treffen wir uns auch mal wieder? Wie schön, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Crucio.'  
Harry fiel vom Stuhl und schlug hart am Boden auf. Tonks, die ebenfalls im Büro saß, die wollte schon anfangen zu lachen, doch als sie Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und die geröteten Augen sah sagte sie: „Voldemort." Es sollte wohl eher wie eine Frage klingen, als wie eine Feststellung, doch ihr war sofort klar, was mit Harry los war.

Genau im selben Moment betrat Remus das Büro. „Dumbledore.", sagte Harry auf seinen Blick. „Er braucht uns. Voldemort und seine Todesser haben ihn in eine Falle gelockt."  
„Wo?", fragte Remus hastig.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau wo." Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Ich kenne diese Gegend nicht. Aber er wird angegriffen, es geht ihm nicht gut."

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und vor den Dreien erschienen Dumbledore und Voldemort umgeben von dessen Todessern.

„Das ist in der Nähe von Bristol.", kam es von Tonks. „Lasst uns die Anderen rufen und dann los!"  
„Das dauert zu lange. Er hat keine Kraft mehr.", hielt Harry sie auf. „Ich gehe vor und ihr holt die Anderen! Er hält nicht mehr lange durch." Er sah zu Lupin, der gerade zum Protest ansetzen wollte. „Bitte Remus, ich passe auch auf mich auf. Außerdem kommt ihr doch gleich nach."  
„Ich gehe mit und Tonks ruft alle zusammen." Entgegnete Remus scharf und wollte damit einen Widerspruch entgegenwirken.  
„Los, sonst verlieren wir noch mehr Zeit!" Remus nickte und auch Tonks stimmte zu.

Tonks informierte die restlichen Auroren und Remus und Harry apparierten in die Nähe von Bristol, um Dumbledore zu helfen.  
„Was ist Dumbledore, schon müde? Kannst du etwa nicht mehr?", verhöhnte Voldemort ihn. „Du bist eindeutig zu Alt."  
„Lieber Alt und Weise, als Wiederauferstanden und Dumm.", antwortete Dumbledore und verzog dabei keine Miene. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Dumbledore. „Nenn mich nicht Dumm! Du hättest auch unsterblich werden können, aber du hast abgelehnt.", sagte Voldemort mit bebender Stimme. „Also nenn mich nicht Dumm. Der einzig Dumme in dieser Runde bist du."

„Du triffst es auf den Punkt, Voldemort. Unsterblich sein können. Es fehlt dir noch etwas dazu, falls du das vergessen hast. Doch lieber tot, als eine verfluchte Seele."  
Voldemort sah ihn jetzt abfällig an. „Das, was mir noch fehlt, werde ich mir besorgen. Erst schaffe ich dich aus dem Weg. Du sollst der größte Zauberer sein, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Mächtiger als ich. Ha, dass ich nicht lache."

„Ich nicht Tom, da hast du Recht.", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber es gibt jemanden der mächtiger ist."  
„Wenn du Potter meinst...,", unterbrach Voldemort ihn, „den schnappe ich mir noch. Vor 18 Jahren habe ich einen Fehler gemacht, aber den werde ich bald wieder gut machen. Und dann ..." Voldemort ließ ein kaltes Lachen hören. „dann steht mir niemand mehr im Weg."

„Im Moment stehe ich dir aber noch im Weg.", rief Harry und tauchte genau vor Dumbledore auf. Neben ihm, nicht weit entfernt, erschien Remus.  
„Potter, na endlich.", sagte Voldemort und sah dabei sehr zufrieden aus.

Einige Todesser schreckten zusammen. „Na, wieder fit Malfoy? Schock überwunden?" Malfoy rührte sich nicht. „Sitzt die Strafe von Voldemort noch so tief, dass ihr euch nicht bewegen könnt?", fragte Harry zynisch und musste schon fast lachen.  
„Woher weißt du das, Potter?", fragte Voldemort ärgerlich.  
„Ich weiß mehr als du denkst.", antwortete Harry ihm.

Voldemort sah wütend zu ihm rüber. „Geh aus dem Weg! Um dich kümmere ich mich später, versprochen.", schnaubte er.  
„Nein", sagte Harry entschieden. „Bei unserer letzten Begegnung, hat er mir geholfen und jetzt braucht er meine Hilfe."  
„Du spuckst große Töne Potter. Dann zeig mal was du kannst!", verlangte Voldemort. Harry grinste ihn nur kalt an.

„Na, passiert wohl Nichts. Dann lass mich mal!", lachte Voldemort siegessicher und hob seinen Zauberstab in Harrys und Dumbledores Richtung. Remus verhielt sich ruhig im Hintergrund. Solange die Todesser blieben wo sie waren, brauchte er nicht einzugreifen.  
Plötzlich bewegte sich ein Todesser nach dem anderen auf Voldemort zu. Remus wollte schon los laufen, um Harry zu helfen, aber er erkannte die Situation noch rechtzeitig. Sie versperrten Voldemort die Sicht auf Harry und Dumbledore.

Voldemort war wütend, außer sich. Doch er konnte Nichts machen. Egal was er tat, es half Nichts. Die Todesser blieben wie angewurzelt zwischen ihm und Harry stehen.  
„Was machst du da, Potter?", schrie Voldemort.  
„Sie sind von meinen Gedanken beeinflusst. Und das auch ohne Imperius-Fluch." Harry wusste genau, was Voldemort dachte und musste grinsen.

Die anderen Auroren apparierten zu ihnen und hatten die Todesser umzingelt. Gleichzeitig beugte Harry sich zu Dumbledore. „Verschwinde mit ihm! Wir kümmern uns um den Rest.", rief ihm Moody zu.  
Harry hob einen Stein auf, murmelte: „Portatio Hogwarts", und legte ihn auf Dumbledore ohne, dass er den Stein los ließ. Er merkte das bekannte reißen hinter seinem Nabel und verlor den Boden unter den Füssen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, tauchten sie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts wieder auf.  
„Was zum Donner ist passiert?", fragte Madame Pomfrey aufgeregt, als sie Harry mit Dumbledore im Arm bemerkte. „Legen sie ihn ab!"  
Prof. McGonagall stürmte in den Krankenflügel. „Poppy, ist Albus schon angekommen?", rief sie und blieb kurz vor dem Bett stehen, in dem Dumbledore bereits lag. Entsetzen stand ihr im Gesicht.  
Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Ich konnte nicht eher bei ihm sein. Ich war nicht schnell genug."

Unten links, ihr kennt das ja. Steht GO drauf und wartet darauf von euch angeklickt zu werden. Egal ob Beschwerden, Drohungen oder Nettigkeiten.

Bis zum Nächsten (Oh man, mein Urlaub ist bald zu Ende.)

by bepa


	11. Der Phönix

An alle, die diese Story lesen, ob signiert, anonym oder schwarz, geht ein riesiges Dankeschön.

**laser-jet**- Fieser Cliff? Nee, ich kann doch gar nicht fies sein. Liegt nicht in meiner Natur. :-))

**Birgitt123**- Das gefällt mir. Habe ich ja geschafft was ich wollte. Herzklopfen, Kribbeln u.s.w. Liebe Grüße zurück.

**kathleen potter**- Hallo. Hoffentlich findest du sie wieder. Hätte nämlich gern ein Review von dir. Schön, dass dir der Schreibstil gefällt. Freut mich riesig.

**Serana.Malfoy**- So viele Klasse, für das 5. Kap. Danke, hört sich gut an. Fein gemacht, fein gemacht, drum werd ich auch nicht ausgelacht??? :-) Die Sache mit dem Zauberstab habe ich gefunden. War ein klasse Kap., Glückwunsch.

**MechWOLLier**- Gut, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe. Hoffe doch, dass du weiter liest.

**Mr.P**- Grüß dich. Danke. Ja, halbes Leid ist geteiltes Leid.

**Choooo**- Und wie wütend er ist. In dieser FF ist Snape etwas angenehmer. Aber in der Anderen ... Lies selbst!

**H.P**.- Hier kommt das Nächste. :-)

**VamHex**- Ich habe dir ja schon geantwortet. Viel Spaß bei diesem!

Diesmal hat dieses Kapitel jemand anders betagelesen. Danke Kathy, dass du es so schnell hinbekommen hast.

Ich muss euch gleich vorwarnen. Dieses Kap. habe ich kurz nach einer Tequila-Party geschrieben, der Letzte muss schlecht gewesen sein. Also, seit bitte gnädig.  
Klagen und Kritik gehen wie immer direkt an mich.  
Genug, es ist schon Spät. Los geht's.

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:  
Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 11 Der Phönix**

„Komm, Harry!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn hinaus zu führen.  
„Ich möchte bleiben!", sagte er leise und sah besorgt in Richtung seines Mentors. Dieser lag blass und bewusstlos im Bett. Harry hatte Dumbledore noch nie so gesehen. Für ihn war er jemand, der über alles erhaben war. Niemand war über den Tod erhaben, dass war ihm klar. Doch konnte er sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Dumbledore besiegt wurde.  
Er schritt langsam auf ihn zu, doch McGonagall hielt ihn auf. „Nein, es ist besser, wenn wir rausgehen. Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn. Wir stehen ihr nur im Weg.", sagte sie und sah Harry mitleidig an.  
„Ich brauche kein Mitleid, Prof. McGonagall." Harrys Stimme zitterte. „Er braucht unsere Hilfe."  
„Und die, wird er bekommen.", redete Madame Pomfrey dazwischen. „Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Wenn ich nicht weiter weiß, werde ich veranlassen, dass ein Heiler vom St. Mungo kommt.", sagte sie entschieden.

Harry beugte sich widerwillig und verließ mit Prof. McGonagall den Krankenflügel. Sie blieben auf dem Flur vor dem Krankenflügel stehen. Niemand sagte etwas, beide blickten nur stumm geradeaus. Harry lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und atmete tief durch.  
„Harry?", versuchte Prof. McGonagall mit ihm zu reden. Harry sah weiterhin gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte nicht reden.  
Einige Minuten vergingen, bis sie erneut einen Versuch startete, um mit Harry reden zu können. „Harry, ich..." Weiter kam sie nicht.

Harry drehte sich um. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Es sah aus, als würde er weinen. Mit aller Macht, versuchte er seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Professor, er wird sterben. Er weiß es und ich habe es auch gesehen.", sagte Harry und watete auf ihre Reaktion. Doch sie sagte nichts. Sie sah ihn nur an und lächelte. „Professor, ohne ihn ...", doch Madame Pomfrey unterbrach ihn.  
„Er ist wach und möchte sie gern sehen, Mr Potter. Kommen sie bitte mit!", sagte sie ruhig. „Nein, Minerva. Er möchte Harry erst allein sprechen.", setzte sie nach, da Prof. McGonagall schon auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel war. Sie zeigte mit einem Nicken, dass sie die Krankenschwester verstanden hatte.

Harry folgte ihr und schritt, nach dem er den Saal betreten hatte, auf das Bett zu, in dem Dumbledore lag. „Professor, ich ...", versuchte Harry zu sagen, doch er fand nicht die richtigen Worte.  
„Setz dich! Ich muss mit dir reden!", sagte Dumbledore leise. Er hatte kaum noch Kraft.  
„Professor, sie dürfen nicht sterben!", sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Dies war es, was er seit seinem Geburtstag versucht hatte, zu verdrängen.  
„Für jeden kommt einmal die Zeit, wo er gehen muss.", versuchte Dumbledore zu beginnen.  
„Aber", unterbrach Harry ihn.  
„Nein Harry, bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit." Bei diesen Worten setzte sich Harry. „Gut so. Höre mir einfach zu!"

Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Ich werde sterben Harry, das stimmt. Ich habe mich schon lange darauf vorbereitet." Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken, so gut er es auch versuchte. „Nicht traurig sein! Es ist nur ein weiterer Schritt. Es ist der Weg in ein neues Abenteuer."  
Harry suchte nach Worten der Erklärung. „Ich bin zu spät gekommen. Wenn ich nur einen Moment früher, dann ..."  
„Nein", unterbrach Dumbledore ihn. „Du hast etwas für mich getan, das deine Größe und deinen Mut beweißt. Du hast dein Leben für meins riskiert. Alle Todesser sind hinter dir her, doch du hast nicht an dich gedacht. Du hast dein eigenes Wohl, für das Anderer zurückgestellt."  
„Das hat aber nichts genützt, ich war zu langsam.", entgegnete Harry.  
Dumbledore nahm Harrys Hand. „Du hast Voldemort einen Teil deiner Macht gezeigt und jetzt hat er Angst. Nutzte deine Macht richtig, und du wirst ihn besiegen." Dumbledores Hand war kalt und feucht.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihn besiegen kann.", sagte er verunsichert.  
„Du wirst es wissen, wenn es so weit ist.", erwiderte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer, er schien jegliche Kraft zu brauchen, die er noch zur Verfügung hatte. „Auch das, was du für Prof. Snape getan hast, war äußerst nobel. Du hast deinen Hass überwunden und ihn gerettet. Auch dafür danke ich dir."  
„Woher ...?", wollte Harry fragen.  
„Ich habe Fudge gebeten, dich allein zu schicken."  
„Sie? Aber warum?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Du brauchst Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten und solltest Snape verstehen.", antwortete er. „Er ist ein loyales Mitglied des Ordens und kein Todesser. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das du mir nicht geglaubt hast, als ich es versucht habe dir zu erklären. Ich vermute, du warst zu besorgt um Hermine."

Die Erinnerung, an seine Angst um Hermine, die er mehr als eine Woche jeden Tag durchlebte, an die wollte er jetzt nicht erinnert werden. „Professor, sie dürfen uns nicht allein lassen! Ohne sie geht alles drunter und drüber. Dann haben wir keine Chance mehr."  
„Du nimmst jetzt die Zügel in die Hand. Es liegt an dir, alles zusammen zu halten."  
Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „An mir? Aber ...?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn nur an und schlief ein.

Harry ließ ihn schlafen. :Er muss sich ausruhen. Er wird wieder gesund.:  
Es verging eine Weile, bis Dumbledore wieder aufwachte. „Warum hast du mich schlafen gelassen?", fragte er ärgerlich.  
„Sie sind müde und erschöpft, sie müssen sich ausruhen. Sie werden bestimmt wieder gesund.", versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Harry, versteh mich doch! Meine Zeit ist zu Ende." Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf und stand auf. „Du hast es auch gesehen.", sprach Dumbledore weiter.  
„Ja, aber sie haben gesagt, dass man die Zukunft ändern kann. Visionen können verhindert werden." Harry wollte es nicht wahr haben. Natürlich war Dumbledore schon sehr alt, aber er wirkte nie Krank. Er strahlte immer Stärke aus. Wie alt Dumbledore genau war, wusste Harry nicht, er hatte nie gefragt.  
„Komm wieder her! Setz dich bitte!", bat Dumbledore. Harry nickte und tat was Dumbledore gesagte hatte. „Ich möchte, dass du Fawkes übernimmst."  
„Fawkes übernehmen?", fragte Harry erschrocken. „Wieso? Ich dachte er gehört zur Schule."

„Fawkes gehört schon seit Jahrhunderten zur Familie Dumbledore.", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Er kann nur an ein Familienmitglied weiter gegeben werden. Wenn das nicht geschieht, stirbt Fawkes ebenfalls."  
„Aber warum soll denn ich Fawkes nehmen?"  
Dumbledore griff wieder nach Harrys Hand, bevor er begann zu erklären, sie zitterte noch mehr wie zu vor. „Die Mutter deines Vaters, Elia Potter, war meine Urenkelin."  
Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Wenn das war ist, dann sind sie ja mein ... Moment! Dann sind sie mein ..."  
„Urururgroßvater, ja. Warum sollte das nicht wahr sein? Ich habe keinen Grund dich zu belügen."  
„Warum hat mir das niemand erzählt?", fragte Harry weiter.  
„Es weiß niemand, außer Voldemort. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb er versucht hat, mich umzubringen. Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich bald sterben werde und wollte damit verhindern, dass ich dir Fawkes übergeben kann."  
Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie kann das sein, dass das niemand, außer Voldemort wusste?"  
„Das", sagte Dumbledore, „habe ich wohl behütet. Irgendwann wirst du es erfahren. Dafür haben wir jetzt leider keine Zeit."

Dumbledore wartete immer noch auf Harrys Antwort, doch er schwieg.  
„Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte Dumbledore nach.  
Harry sah wieder auf. Er hatte sich mit seinen Gedanken etwas zurückgezogen. „Wann soll ich Fawkes übernehmen und wie?"  
„Wann? Am Besten sofort."  
Harrys Blick versteinerte sich bei diesen Worten. „Sofort?", flüsterte er.  
Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, es müsste so schnell wie möglich passieren. Fawkes wird in dich übergehen. Das kann mit unter sehr anstrengend sein, aber du bist stark, du schaffst das.", erklärte er ihm.  
„Was passiert danach?", fragte Harry nervös.  
„Du brachst eine Gewisse Zeit, um dich an Fawkes zu gewöhnen. Wie lange es dauern wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist bei jedem anders. Er kann dich an jeden Ort bringen, egal wo hin und wie weit es entfernt ist. Fawkes schützt dich durch seine Kräfte und verstärkt deine eigenen. Er ist stets bei dir, auch wenn du ihn nicht siehst. Doch wirst du ihn immer spüren." Harry hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihm etwas verschweigen würde. „Wenn Fawkes meinen Körper verlassen hat, werde ich sterben."

Harry konnte nicht mehr, als nur fassungslos in Dumbledores Gesicht zu starren. „Und noch etwas.", Harry zuckte zusammen. „Durch ihn wirst du auch das Oberhaupt des Phönixordens."  
Jetzt war es zu spät. Harry hatte das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. „Was werde ich?", rief Harry.  
„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du wirst mein Nachfolger."  
Harry schwieg wieder. :Fawkes übernehmen, Nachfolger. Das kann doch alles nur ein Scherz sein.:  
„Das ist bestimmt kein Scherz. Ich habe keine Zeit zum Scherzen. Nur durch Fawkes lebe ich noch, seine Kräfte halten mich am Leben. Ich brauche eine Antwort.", sagte Dumbledore entschieden.  
„Ja, natürlich.", kam es von Harry. Wie hatte Dumbledore, in seinem Zustand nur die Kraft, Gedanken lesen zu können.

„Ich danke dir, Harry.", sagte er wieder etwas ruhiger. „Dann kann ich in Ruhe sterben. Bist du so nett, und schickst mir Prof. McGonagall rein? Ich muss noch etwas mit ihr bereden. Lauf aber bitte nicht so weit weg, ich brauche dich bald!"  
Harry verließ niedergeschlagen den Krankensaal, um McGonagall zu holen. Er brauchte Zeit , um all dies zu verarbeiten. Doch wer gab sie ihm?

„Harry", rief Hermine. Sie war zusammen mit Prof. McGonagall in dessen Büro. Aufgeregt lief sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Prof. Dumbledore möchte sie gern sprechen.", sagte er traurig an Prof. McGonagall gewandt. Diese nickte bedrückt und verließ ihr Büro.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie Harry geküsst hatte. „Was ist mit ihm? McGonagall hat gesagt, dass er sterben wird. Stimmt das?" Hoffnungsvoll, Harry würde ihr sagen, dass alles nur ein schlechter Scherz war, wartete sie auf seine Antwort.  
Harry nickte nur und setzte sich in den Sessel, der unter dem Fenster Stand. „Voldemort und seine Todesser haben ihn angegriffen. Ich kam leider zu spät, er wird sterben."

„Nein, niemals. Dass kann nicht sein. Dumbledore stirbt nicht.", erwiderte sie entsetzt auf Harrys Worte. Verzweiflung konnte er in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, als er aufsah. Sei setzte sich neben dem Sessel, auf ihre Knie. „Sag, dass das nicht war ist!", flehte sie ihn an.  
„Er möchte, dass ich Fawkes übernehme.", entgegnete Harry.  
„Warum? Ich dachte immer Fawkes gehört zu Schule." Ihre Stimme zitterte sehr stark. Sie hatte zu tun, ihre Haltung zu bewahren.  
„Das dachte ich auch.", antwortete er. „Aber das ist nicht alles. Er ist mein Urururgroßvater." Hermine verschlug es die Sprache und sie sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Fawkes ist schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Dumbledores und kann nur an ein Familienmitglied weiter gegeben werden.", sagte Harry. „Und wenn er Fawkes übergeben hat, wird er sterben. Ich nehme an, er erklärt McGonagall gerade alles."

Hermine schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie konnte und wollte auch nicht glauben, was Harry ihr gerade erzählt hatte.  
Im Kamin flammte grünes Licht auf und der Kopf von Prof. McGonagall erschien. „Kommt bitte beide runter in den Krankenflügel!", bat sie.  
„Sofort", sagte Harry, stand auf, nahm Hermines Hand und beide verließen das Büro.

Harry klopfte an die Tür. Lupin öffnete sie, klopfte auf ihm auf die Schulter und verließ mit Prof. McGonagall das Zimmer.  
„Professor?", fragte Hermine traurig, als beide das Zimmer betraten. Sie hatte Angst, vor dem, was gleich passieren würde.  
„Hermine, schön das du da bist.", sagte Dumbledore erfreut und seine Augen glänzten wieder etwas. „Bitte setzt euch." Hermine setzte sich ans Bett und Harry stellte sich hinter sie.

„Ihr habt beide viel durchgemacht und große Opfer gebracht, dafür danke ich euch.", begann Dumbledore. „Bitte nicht weinen, Hermine! Harry wird an deiner Seite sein, er wird auf dich aufpassen, dich beschützen. Versprecht mir, dass ihr glücklich werdet und eine Familie gründet! Das Haus, in dem ich Harry 1 Jahr festgehalten habe, gehört ihm. Es heiß ‚Phönixcastle' und gehört zum Familienbesitz der Dumbledores. Harry ist das letzte noch lebende Familienmitglied und somit gehört ihm das Haus und alles was dazu gehört. Ich möchte, dass ihr dort wohnt."

Wieder weinte Hermine. Dumbledore nahm ihre Hand: „Der Tod ist kein Grund zum weinen. Er gehört genau so zum Leben, wie die Geburt."  
Sie sah ihn schluchzend an. „Sie haben doch Fawkes, er kann sie heilen.", sagte sie in der Hoffnung, Dumbledore hätte diesen Fakt vielleicht vergessen.  
Dumbledore lächelte sie an. „Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Ich bin über 150 Jahre alt und habe viel erreicht und erlebt. Und ich freue mich darauf, meine Familie wieder zu sehen."

Dumbledore fielen wieder die Augen zu. „Professor!", rief Harry und rüttelte ihn vorsichtig wach.  
„Lass ihn Harry! Lass ihn schlafen!", flüsterte Hermine. Sie konnte nicht verstehe, warum Harry dies tat. Dumbledore brauchte Ruhe, dann würde es ihm bestimmt bald besser gehen.  
„Danke", sagte Dumbledore und nahm jetzt auch Harrys Hand. „Ihr beide", sagte er und legte Harrys Hand auf die von Hermine, „seid für einander bestimmt. Eure Liebe zueinander, ist so stark, dass sie sogar 1 Jahr Trennung überstanden hat. Hermine, Harry ist dein Gegenstück. Und egal was passiert, halte zu ihm!" Hermine nickte

„Es wird Zeit. Bitte lass uns allein!", sagte er wieder an Hermine gewandt. „Was auch immer du nachher sehen wirst, ist nicht das Schlimmste. Es gibt wesentlich Schlimmeres als den Tod. Und bitte, kümmert euch nur um Harry!"  
Sie drückte ihn zum Abschied und sagte: „Eine schöne Reise, Professor!" Sie gab Harry einen Kuss, verbeugte sich noch mal vor Dumbledore und verließ schweren Herzens das Zimmer.  
Harry drehte sich um und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Lupin, der mit Prof. McGonagall vor der Tür wartete. Remus verbeugte sich vor Harry und Schloss die Tür.

„Eins muss ich dir noch sagen. Du bist mit dieser Verbindung auch der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens und von Phönixcastle. Es wissen nur Alastor, Remus und du natürlich, wo sich das Phönixcastle befindet. Es ist deine Entscheidung, wem du es noch sagst." Harry nickte, dass er verstanden hatte. „Bist du bereit?", fragte Dumbledore.  
„Ja, das bin ich.", antwortete Harry zögerlich.  
„Du brachst keine Angst zu haben. Bitte komm runter!", bat Dumbledore.

Harry setzte sich auf seine Knie, dass Dumbledore ihn berühren konnte. Er hob seinen Arm und legte ihn auf Harrys Brust. „Grüßen sie meine Eltern und Sirius von mir!", sagte Harry leise und lächelte Dumbledore an. Harrys Herz überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.  
„Beruhige dich! Es wird alles gut gehen.", versicherte er Harry. „Und ich werde sie von dir grüßen."

Dumbledore schloss seine Auge und nur wenige Sekunden Später, war der Raum mit Phönixgesängen erfüllt. Dumbledore war von einer Art Feuer umgeben und Harry spürte einen starken Druck auf seiner Brust. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wollte ihm jemand das Herz rausreißen. Harrys Atem und Herzschlag wurden immer schneller, er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.  
Das Feuer, was von Dumbledore ausging, glitt nun über seinen arm in Harrys Brust. :Es brennt, ich verbrenne:, dachte Harry. Er hatte starke Schmerzen.  
Er merkte, dass jemand versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, von wo diese Stimme kam. Sie klang so eigenartig. _„Halte die Verbindung! Es ist gleich vorbei."  
_Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Dumbledores seinen Arm sinken ließ. :Bitte nicht sterben! Lass mich nicht allein!:  
„Du bist nicht allein." Die Stimme wurde immer leiser. Aber er wusste jetzt wem sie gehörte. _„Fawkes und du, ihr seit eine Einheit. Euch kann nichts wieder trennen, außer der Tod."_

Harrys Gedanken wurden langsam schwächer. Er kniete noch vor dem Bett, er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Jetzt war es Harry, der von dem Feuer umgeben war. Kein Schmerz und kein Gefühl des Verbrennens waren mehr zu spüren, Leere breite sich in ihm aus. Harry merkte wie er nach hinten fiel, er konnte sich nicht halten. Er hatte keine Gewallt mehr über seinen Körper. Hart schlug er auf dem Boden auf, bevor alles um ihn rum, in einem Meer von schwarzem Nichts, versank.

Einen Moment geschah nichts. Dann brach die Tür auf und Hermine, McGonagall, Remus und Madame Pomfrey stürmten hinein. Ihre Gesichter waren starr vor Entsetzen. Dumbledore lag regungslos auf dem Bett und Harry neben ihm am Boden. Hermine und Remus liefen auf Harry zu und McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey zu Dumbledore.

„Harry. Harry, was ist mit dir? Wach auf!", rief Hermine ängstlich. „Lass mich nicht allein! Du hast mir was versprochen" Sie rüttelte Harry, doch nichts geschah.  
„Nicht!", sagte Lupin und hielt sie davon ab, noch weiter an Harry zu rütteln. Er nahm ihn vom Boden auf und legte ihn sachte aufs Bett.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Wir können nur abwarten. Er muss sich erst an Fawkes gewöhnen, das kann etwas dauern." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „Prof. Dumbledore hatte uns vorhin alles erklärt.", setzte er auf ihren Blick nach.  
Hermine sah rüber zu Dumbledore. „Ist er tot?" Prof. McGonagall nickte.

Die Tür ging auf und Moody und Snape kamen ins Zimmer. „Potter!", rief Moody, als er Harry bewusstlos im Bett entdeckte. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte er zu Remus. „Er lebt.", beruhigte er Moody.  
Snape, ganz blass vor Entsetzten, ging auf Dumbledore zu. „Professor?", fragte er und kniete sich neben das Bett. Er sah zu McGonagall auf. Sie schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. Berückt wandte er sich wieder zu Dumbledore und sagte, mit einer Stimme, die man nicht von ihm kannte: „Danke Professor. Schlafen sie gut!"  
McGonagall legte ihre Hand auf Snapes Schulter: „Lass ihn uns raus bringen, Severus! Er verdient eine angenehmere Atmosphäre, als das Krankenzimmer. Sein Büro ist ein besserer Ort, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, begannen Dumbledores Umrisse schwächer zu werden. „Was wird das denn?", fragte Moody verblüfft. Remus und Hermine kamen ebenfalls an Dumbledores Bett, oder zu mindest zu dem, was von Dumbledore noch übrig war.  
„Das hat er uns aber nicht gesagt.", sagte Remus.  
„Doch, hat er.", entgegnete McGonagall. „Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns nicht um ihn zu kümmern brauchen. Aber, dass er das so meinte, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
Er war kaum noch zu sehen, nur noch eine durchsichtige Hülle. „Bis bald.", flüsterte Prof. McGonagall und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Nachdem Dumbledore ganz verschwunden war, blieben sie noch einen Augenblick am leeren Bett stehen, bis Snape die Stille durchbrach. „Was ist mit Harry passiert?", fragte er besorgt.  
Harry lag immer noch regungslos im Bett. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Er ist ganz heiß, er glüht." Verzweiflung stieg sich in ihr auf.  
„Das ist Fawkes.", sagte McGonagall und ging auf sie zu. „Wenn Harrys Körper den Phönix akzeptiert, dann normalisiert sich alles und er wird wieder aufwachen."  
„Wie lange wird das dauern?", fragte Hermine und streichelte Harrys Wange.  
„Ich hoffe nicht all zu lange.", kam es von Moody. Auch seine Stimme klang ungewohnt besorgt.  
Snape trat an sie heran. „Warum ist Fawkes in ihm? Ich dachte, man kann einen Phönix nur an ein Familienmitglied weiter geben."  
„Das stimmt auch, Severus.", antwortete Remus. „Harry ist der Urururenkel von Dumbledore. Wir wussten es bis vor kurzem auch nicht.", setzte er auf seinen erstaunten Blick nach.

Snape und Moody sahen sich an, als wenn sie ihn für verrückt hielten.

„Er hat es niemandem erzählt, warum auch immer.", mischte Prof. McGonagall sich ein. „Aber ich denke, er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben."  
„Was passiert, wenn Harrys Körper den Phönix nicht akzeptiert oder er sich nicht an ihn gewöhnt?", fragte Hermine. Sie hatte wieder zu tun, ihre Haltung zu bewahren, solche Angst hatte sie vor der Antwort.  
„Ich nehme an,", sagte die Krankenschwester vorsichtig, „dass dann beide sterben werden."  
„Was?", schrie Hermine.  
„Er hat sich bereit erklärt, Fawkes von Prof. Dumbledore zu übernehmen und damit ein Packt geschlossen. Harry hat ihn in sein Herz gelassen. Seht hier." Sie öffnete seinen Umhang und zeigte ihnen das Brandmal auf Harrys Brust.  
Hermine ging ein Schritt zurück. „Nein!", seufzte sie. Sie wollte weinen, aber es ging nicht. Der Schock saß zu tief.  
„Er ist ein Blutsverwandter von Dumbledore und Fawkes hat ihm schon so manches Mal geholfen. Warum soll es nicht gut gehen?", versuchte Remus sie wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen.

„Könnte man das beschleunigen?", fragte Moody. Madam Pomfrey sah auf Harry und dann wieder zurück zu Moody und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann müssen wir Fudge unterrichten. Wir müssen ihm mitteilen, dass Harry zurzeit nicht zur Verfügung steht."  
„Uns bleibt wohl nichts Anderes übrig.", entgegnete Remus.  
„Na gut, dann gehe ich. Remus, du gibst mir bescheid, sobald sich etwas ändert?", fragte Moody und öffnete die Tür. Remus nickte.

„Hört er uns?", fragte er.  
„Er sollte. Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortete Madame Pomfrey. „Es wäre gut, wenn ich für einen Moment mit ihm allein sein könnte. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern.", sagte sie auf Hermines enttäusche Reaktion.  
Außer Prof. McGonagall verließen alle den Krankenflügel. „Was hast du?", fragte sie. Irgendetwas schien die Krankenschwester zu verheimlichen.  
„Harry ist eigentlich noch zu jung für einen Phönix.", fing sie an. „Normalerweise, sind die Zauberer, die die Ehre haben, einen Phönix in sich aufnehmen zu dürfen, gleich wieder wach. Aber du siehst ja. Die Macht von Fawkes, scheint für ihn zu groß zu sein. Ich habe das vorhin nicht erwähnt, weil ich sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte."  
„Albus hätte den Jungen niemals bewusst in Gefahr gebracht. Er wird ihn annehmen." Dies sagte sie wohl mehr zu sich selbst, um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Ohne Harry, wäre auch Fawkes verloren. Wollen wir hoffen, dass Albus sich nicht geirrt hat. Der Junge ist zwar mächtig, aber nicht allmächtig.

„Es muss alles weitergehen wie zuvor Hermine. Du wirst weiter unterrichten. Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich um Harry und du kannst ihn besuchen, wann du möchtest.", erklärte Prof. McGonagall, nachdem sie aus dem Krankenflügel kam.  
„Wie wollen wir den Schülern sagen, dass Prof. Dumbledore gestorben ist?", fragte Snape. „Und Voldemort wird es sicherlich auch bald wissen."  
„Ich werde es den Schülern morgen vor dem Frühstück sagen. Und Voldemort? Na ja, damit müssen wir fertig werden. Wenn es so weit ist, werden wir ihm uns stellen.

Hermine ging jede freie Minute in den Krankenflügel um Harry zu besuchen. Manchmal übernachtete sie dort. Es hatte zwar gedauert, bis sie Madame Pomfrey dazu überredet hatte, aber mir der Hilfe von Prof. McGonagall, hatte sie nachgegeben. Es war schon fast eine Woche vergangen, doch Harrys Zustand besserte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, seine Temperatur stieg bis auf über 40Grad an und nichts schien dagegen zu helfen.

„Wird er sterben?", fragte Hermine eines Abends und hielt Harrys Hand.  
„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber ich glaube, dass es trotzdem keine so gute Entscheidung war, Fawkes in sich aufzunehmen.", antwortete sie und ging hinaus. Sie ließ Hermine mit ihren Gedanken allein. Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur zulassen? Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte Dumbledore gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Sie fing an, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen.

Hermine saß an Harrys Bett. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu weinen. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr weinen. Plötzlich fing Harry an sich zu bewegen. Er öffnete seine Augen, doch es war nur das Weiße zu sehen. Hermine sprang auf, denn dass, was zuvor weiß war, wurde feuerrot. Er fing an zu zittern. Harry! Harry bitte!", schrie Hermine ängstlich.  
Lupin apparierte neben ihr. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und sah entsetzt auf Harry. „Madame Pomfrey!"  
Sie kam mit Snape im Schlepptau zurück und bemerkte was los war. „Das habe ich befürchtet.", stöhnte sie. „Fawkes hat sich wieder voll entwickelt, bevor Harry aufgewacht ist.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", kam es von Hermine und Remus gleichzeitig.  
„Nichts, wir können nichts machen.", seufzte sie. Er ist noch zu jung, und ich denke mal, dass er sich mit dem Tod von Dumbledore nicht abfinden will."  
„Wieso zu jung?", fragte Hermine und hielt Harry fest, der immer stärker zittert. Sie hatte also doch Recht.

„Wenn so etwas geschieht", sagte sie und ging auf Harry zu, um ihn zu untersuchen, „dann sollte der Zauberer über 30 Jahre sein. Die Macht, die von einem Phönix ausgeht, kann ein Zauberer in Harrys Alter noch nicht verkraften, sie ist zu stark. Dumbledore wusste das."  
Der letzte Satz nahm Hermine die Luft. Er hatte Harry bewusst in Gefahr gebracht.

Harry wurde ruhiger und das Zittern ließ nach. Der Raum wurde erneut von dem Gesang des Phönix' erfüllt. Und Fawkes tauchte aus dem Nichts auf, ließ sich auf Harrys Brust nieder und bedeckte das Brandmal. Harrys Atem wurde ebenfalls ruhiger, sowie sein Herzschlag. Fawkes legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Herz und Tränen liefen hinab. Das Brandmal wurde heller, bis es fast verschwunden war.  
Im gleichen Augenblick, fing Harry an etwas zu murmeln. „Kommen sie wieder zurück! Ich schaffe es nicht allein." Hermine zeigte, dass sie bei ihm war, dass er nicht allein ist. „Sie werden alle sterben.", murmelte er wieder, hielt seinen Arm hoch und versuchte nach etwas greifen. Hermine hielt seinen Arm fest.

Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er sah sie um sein Bett stehen und versucht sich hinzusetzen.  
Remus drückte ihn wieder zurück. „Du musst dich ausruhen!", sagte er leise.  
„Wo ist Prof. Dumbledore?", fragte Harry aufgeregt und versuchte sich wieder hinzusetzen.  
Snape ging auf ihn zu: „Er ist bei deinen Eltern. Sie sind wieder alle vereint." Harry schloss seine Augen und Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinab. „Nein, nein"  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lupin. „Schlapp", antwortete er niedergeschlagen.  
„Ich werde Fudge bescheid geben, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir.", sagte Lupin, verbeugte sich vor ihm und apparierte.

„Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut?", fragte Snape. „Wir dachten schon, du schaffst es nicht."  
„Wieso?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
„Du warst mehr als eine Woche bewusstlos. Madame Pomfrey hatte gesagt, dass du viel zu jung bist für Fawkes, dass deine Kraft dafür nicht ausreicht.", klärte Hermine ihn auf.  
„Nein", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Prof. Dumbledore wusste, dass alles gut geht. Er hätte mich nie absichtlich in Gefahr gebracht. Und außerdem wäre Fawkes sonst auch gestorben.", sagte er leise. Ihm fielen immer wieder die Augen zu.

Die Tür ging auf und Ron und seine Eltern kamen ins Zimmer. „Harry mein Lieber.", rief Mrs Weasley und lief auf ihn zu. Sie umarmte ihn so fest, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam.  
„Ist doch gut Molly. Lass ihn!", zog ihr Mann sie von Harry weg. Sieh sah ihn mit nassen Augen an.  
„Ich gehe jetzt besser. Ihr wollt bestimmt allein sein.", verabschiedete sich Snape.

Als Snape hinausging, sah Harry, dass Ron hinter seinen Eltern stand. Beide sahen sich schweigend an.  
„Du hast uns große Sorgen bereitet.", sagte Mrs Weasley, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir Leid.", antwortete er verlegen. Das war das Letzte was er wollte. Niemand sollte sich seinetwegen Sorgen machen. Aber ob er das jemals verhindern könnte?  
Er wollte wieder aufstehen, doch diesmal war es Hermine, die ihn zurück ins Bett drückte. „Du bist noch zu schwach." Sie sah ihm lange in Augen.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry. Er merkte, dass sie etwas bedrückte.  
„Du hast, bevor du wach wurdest, etwas gesagt.", antwortete sie leise. Hermine zögerte, sagte dann aber: „'Kommen sie zurück! Ich schaffe es nicht allein. Sie werden alle sterben.'"  
Harry schluckte. „Wirklich?"  
„Niemand wird sterben.", warf Mr Weasley ein. „Ron, komm endlich her!" Ron schreckte auf, er sah immer noch ganz blass aus.  
„Er muss nicht, wenn er nicht will, Mr Weasley."  
„Doch, er muss und er will. Und wollen wir nicht mal mit dem SIE aufhören?" entgegnete er.

„Aber Sir, ich kann ..."  
„Nicht Sie nicht Sir und auch nicht Mr und Mrs!", unterbrach er Harry. „Arthur und Molly für euch Beide!" Dabei sah er zu Hermine. „Einverstanden , Hermine?"  
„Bitte seit so nett!", half Molly Weasley ihrem Mann.  
„Danke, gern.", sagte Hermine freudig.

„Wir werden wieder gehen und sehen dann morgen wieder nach dir. Du brauchst deine Ruhe."Wollte Molly sich bei ihm verabschieden.  
„Aber sie ...", begann Harry. Arthur Weasley sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Ich meine, ihr seid doch gerade erst gekommen.", verbesserte sich Harry schnell.  
„Möchtest du denn, dass wir bleiben?", fragte Mr Weasley. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Harry blickte, mit geweiteten Augen, starr geradeaus.

„Was Hast du?", rief Hermine und wollte ihn berühren, doch Harry wehrte sie ab.  
„Remus", keuchte er. „Deine Eltern, Moody, Voldemort."  
„Was?", schrie Hermine und wurde weiß. „Harry, was hast du da eben gesagt?"  
Er sah Hermine wieder an. „Ich muss los.", antwortete er knapp und versucht aufzustehen.  
„Nein. Was hast du da eben gesagt?", fragte sie wieder.  
„Ich muss, bitte lass mich!" Er war noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen, er schwankte drohend.  
„Hermine und Ron hielten ihn fest. „Bitte, Harry. Was ist mit meinen Eltern?", flehte sie ihn an.  
„Voldemort ist hinter ihnen her. Remus und Alastor versuchen ihnen zu helfen. Es sind zu viele, ich muss zu ihnen.

Hermine stand das Entsetzen im Gesicht und sie fiel auf die Knie. Harry beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich werde sie da raus holen.", versprach er ihr.  
„Nein, Harry. Bitte bleib hier. Er wird dich töten." Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihm das auszureden.  
„Und deine Eltern?" Er wandte sich an Ron und seine Eltern. „Bringt Hermine zum Grimmauldplatz! Ich werde Remus und Moody helfen."  
„Du bist nicht kräftig genug, du kannst ja noch nicht mal gerade stehen.", sagte Arthur. „Ich komme mit."  
„Nein. Ihr kümmert euch um Hermine, Voldemort will sie. Er darf sie auf keinen Fall in die Finger bekommen." Er sah wieder zu Hermine. „Ich hole sie daraus, versprochen. Geh mit den Weasleys nach London, wir treffen uns dort." Er gab ihr zum Abschied einen zärtlichen Kuss und apparierte.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Eltern waren doch so gut geschützt, wie konnte das passieren? Sie weinte bitterlich. „Warum?"  
„Voldemort ist größenwahnsinnig. Er versucht alles, um an Harry ranzukommen. Und du bist der Schlüssel dazu.", sagte Ron und nahm sie in den Arm. „Aber keine Angst, das werden wir nicht zulassen." Sie weinte in Rons Brust.  
„Lass uns ins Hauptquartier! Dort warten wir auf deine Eltern. Komm!", sagte Molly und nahm sie Ron ab.  
„Wartet noch einen Moment! Ich werde Minerva mitteilen was vorgefallen ist.", bat Arthur und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro.

Als Harry bei ihnen ankam, sah er wie Remus von einem Fluch getroffen wurde. „Remus", keuchte Harry und lief so schnell er konnte auf ihn zu.  
„Was machst du hier?", presste Remus erschöpft zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Doch das war jetzt egal. „Kümmere dich um die Grangers!", sagte er und brach bewusstlos zusammen.  
„Remus, nein!" Harry fühlte seinen Puls. :Zum Glück, er lebt.:

„Wo ist eure Tochter, Muggel?", hörte er jemanden rufen.  
„Oh nein.", rief Harry und rannte los. Die Grangers saßen zusammengekauert in einer Ecke, umgeben von Todessern. „Lasst sie zufrieden!", brüllte Harry und schleuderte einen Stupor-Fluch auf die Todesser ab. Es war nur ein Fluch, aber der hatte es in sich. Alle Todesser, die die Grangers umzingelt hatten, lagen bewusstlos am Boden. Er ging auf die Grangers zu: „Ich bringe sie zu Hermine."  
„Vorsicht", rief Mrs Granger und deutete mit der Hand hinter Harry.  
Harry drehte sich um, doch es war zu spät.

Ich hoffe, ich habe es trotz meiner Kopfschmerzen (die kamen bestimmt von dem Glas, was schlecht war, kann ich mir nicht anders erklären) gut hinbekommen und es hat euch gefallen.  
Ich weiß, mit unten links wird langsam langweilig, aber ich will nur auf sicher gehen.

by bepa


	12. Zu schwach

Mein Kopf ist wieder klar und es kann weiter gehen.

Ich wollte mich noch mal ganz, ganz, ganz doll für vielen lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich bisher bekommen habe.

**laser-jet**- Wie soll ich das bezeichnen? Lass mal überlegen! Spannung halten bis zum Schluss? QUÄLEN oder LEIDEN lassen?

**DKub**- Star Wars sehe ich zu gern, aber es war nicht meine Absicht. Schmerzen sollst du keine erleiden.  
Ps.: Du wirst es richten. Ich lerne schnell. Bis bald!

**H.P**.- Danke, hier kommt das Nächste.

**kathleen potter**- Freut mich. Warum haltet ihr mich für fies? Wird ganz traurig. Ich bin eigentlich einganz lieber Mensch. Ich tue niemandem was. (Nur wenn sie losgelassen wird.) Den Sack voll Lob, den habe ich gut aufgehoben. Danke.

**Serena malfoy**- Nicht verhexen! Geht ja schon weiter.

**Obelix72**- sehr interessant was du da geschrieen hast. Du greifst ganz schön weit vor.  
Die nächsten Flaschen öffnen wir am Samstag, bist herzlichst eingeladen. Aber jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste. Wer nicht kommt zu rechten Zeit, der muss ... Und meistens ist das nicht viel.

**Pupp135**- Jaaaa, kann nicht anders. Danke, weiter geht's.

**Choooo**- Danke. Mal sehen ob du mit deiner Vermutung Recht behältst?

**Josephine19**- Willkommen zurück. Ich schmelze bei solchen Komplimenten dahin. Nicht traurig sein! Warst doch wieder fleißig.

**spike**- Danke, danke. Weiter geht's.

**VamHex**: Kopf wieder klar. Weiter geht's.

**Joanna**- Klar schreibe ich weiter. Will mich doch nicht schlagen lassen. Den Rest hast du per Mail bekommen.

**Michi-sky**- Grüß dich! Musst du auch nicht. Herausragendes Kap., oh man. Happy-End??? Lass dich überraschen!

Genug der Dankesreden!

Josy hat sich wieder an das Kapitel gewagt. Jegliches gut- und liebgemeintes Review geht ebenfalls an Josy.  
Klagen und Kritik gehen wie immer direkt an mich.

„x" jemand spricht  
:x: jemand denkt

Wie immer:  
Alle Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 12 Zu schwach**

Harry kippte stöhnend zur Seite.  
Voldemort hatte den Cruciatus-Fluch auf Harry gefeuert und stand lachend hinter ihm. „Potter, oh der große Potter. Ich wusste, dass du kommst, du mit deinem Retterkomplex. Ich wusste, dass du sie nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen würdest."

Normalerweise war es für Harry kein Problem mehr den Cruciatus-Fluch abzuwehren, doch da er noch sehr geschwächt war und Voldemort dadurch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, traf ihn der Fluch völlig unvorbereitet. 

Die Grangers saßen immer noch hilflos in der Ecke. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Sie würden nie eine Chance haben hier wegzukommen.

„Du bestimmst ihr Schicksal bestimmt nicht.", brachte Harry hervor. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln und stellte sich vor die Grangers. Harry schwankte noch immer sehr stark und brauchte alle Kraft, um sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Ich hatte dir angeboten mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten. Aber nein, du musst ja den Helden spielen. Das muss wohl in der Familie liegen.", sagte Voldemort trocken. „Helden Harry, sterben am Ende immer." Harry sah ihn zornig an. „Dein Dumbledore ist schließlich auch gestorben. Und ich brauchte mich nicht mal anstrengen.", setzte er amüsiert auf Harrys Blick nach.  
Harry kochte vor Wut.

„Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Ja, hab ich das? Und deine kleine Freundin wird auch bald dran sein. Jeder, einer nach dem Anderen. Und du wirst dabei zusehen, bevor du stirbst." 

Harry ballte seine Fäuste, er hatte sich nur schwer unter Kontrolle. Wie schon in Snapes Büro, drang seine Magie nach außen. Nur diesmal, bewegten sich keine Gegenstände sondern seine Haare begannen zu fliegen.  
  
Hermines Vater versuchte aufzustehen, doch eine unsichtbare Kraft hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Du willst doch eigentlich nur mich haben, damit du endlich unsterblich wirst. Versuch mich zu töten, mach dem ein Ende! Jetzt hast du Gelegenheit dazu. Nutz deine Chance!", begann Harry ihn zu reizen. Ob das so gut war?

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. Dieser kleine Bengel würde nicht mit ihm spielen, nicht mit Lord Voldemort. Lange genug musste er sich geschlagen geben. Heute nicht, heute würde er siegen.  
„Avada Ked...", rief Voldemort und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet. Doch konnte er seinen Fluch nicht beenden.

Bevor er ihn aussprechen konnte, hatte Harry seine Arme gehoben und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Voldemort schlug einige Meter entfernt, hart auf dem Boden auf. „Wie zum Teufel machst du das, Potter?", keuchte Voldemort hervor.

Die Kraft, die von Harry ausging, hatte ihn richtig erwischt. Er schaffte es nicht mal mehr aufzustehen.  
„Finde es doch heraus!", entgegnete Harry kühl und hob wieder seine Arme.

Voldemorts Zauberstab, lag etwas abseits, so dass er ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er Harry an, der jetzt noch wütender war als zuvor.

Voldemort wusste durchaus, dass er so keine Chance hatte. Er zog feige seinen Schwanz ein.  
„Ich kriege dich noch, Potter!", rief er ärgerlich und apparierte.

Harry ging wieder zurück zu den Grangers. „Hermine wartet auf sie. Fawkes?" Augenblicklich erschien der Phönix in seiner herrlichen Gestalt. „Bring sie bitte zu Hermine und dann komm zurück und hole Remus!" Der Phönix verbeugte sich vor Harry.  
„Danke", sagte Harry und strich über das feuerrote Gefieder des Phönix.  
  
Voldemorts Zauberstab lag noch dort, wo er ihn verloren hatte. „War doch klar.", lachte Harry, als er ihn aufnahm. Das war nicht Voldemorts Stab sondern irgendein gewöhnlicher. Voldemort würde natürlich nicht riskieren, dass sich das Gleiche, wie auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton wiederholt.  
  
Von weitem hörte er noch Kämpfe. „Bleib hier du feiges Huhn!", hörte er Moody rufen.

„Avada Kedavra"  
Wer immer diesen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, es war nicht Moodys knurrige Stimme.

Harry ließ den Zauberstab wieder fallen und lief in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen.  
Als er ankam, sah er Moody auf dem Boden liegen, alle viere von sich gestreckt. „Wer war das?", rief er in die Nacht hinein. Seine Kraft wurde immer weniger. Wie lange er noch durchhalten würde konnte er selbst nicht sagen. „WER WAR DAS?", schrie er. „Zeig dich!" Wieder antwortete niemand.

Harry beugte sich zu Moody runter. „Alastor?", fragte er zaghaft. Doch Harry brauchte sich nichts vormachen, er war tot  
„Na, möchtest du ihm Gesellschaft leisten?" Harry drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Du, und dann noch von hinten. So was Feiges. Aber das bin ich ja von dir gewohnt.", schnaubte Harry sie an.  
„Nein, ich.", antwortete Lucius Malfoy.

Harry stand auf. Malfoy und Lestranges grinsten ihn siegessicher an. Harry sah warum. So viele Todesser hatte er noch nie gesehen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, Potter?", fragte Lestranges sarkastisch. „Nicht unser kleiner Harry."  
„Selbst wenn ich Angst hätte, würde ich sie dir nicht zeigen."

Er hatte Angst und was für welche. Moody lag tot neben ihm und Kraft zum apparieren hatte er keine mehr. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn jetzt nicht noch ein Wunder passieren würde, dann war er verloren.  
  
Helle Blitze kamen auf. Erschrocken sah er sich um. Doch nicht nur er, auch Malfoy und Lestranges schienen überrascht zu sein.  
„Du hast gerufen?", hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er war froh, diese zu hören. Tonks stand neben ihm und deutete zu ihrer linken und rechten Seite. Auroren und Ordensmitglieder waren gekommen und hatten die Todesser eingekreist.

„Danke", lächelte Harry sichtlich erleichtert.  
„Dann lasst und mal mit dem Aufräumen anfangen!", rief Mungundus und stürmte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf die Todesser zu.  
  
Voldemort erschien nicht mehr, er überließ es seinen Todessern die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder zu vernichten.

Es war ein harter Kampf. Die Todesser wurden zwar überrascht, doch hatte sie das keineswegs eingeschüchtert. Sie kämpften verbissen. Unzählige Flüche flogen durch die Luft und nur wenige verfehlten ihr Ziel. Immer wieder griffen mehrere Todesser Harry gleichzeitig an. Sie wollten ihn schwächen. Er versuchte durchzuhalten. Doch die Todesser hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht.

Harry wurde immer schwächer, er konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren. Vor seinen Augen begann alles zu verschwimmen. Ihm war fürchterlich schwindlig und er hatte zu tun, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Harry pass auf!", schrie jemand und warf sich vor ihn. Harry konnte sich durch diese Wucht nicht mehr halten und brach zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft versucht er seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nur schwer. Nur ein Blinzeln brachte er zustande. Er bemerkte, dass sich jemand zu ihm runter beugte.

„Harry, wach auf! Komm wieder zu dir!", rief Snape besorgt. „Wir müssen hier weg!"  
„Hast du das eben getan?", fragte er leise. Snape nickte und versuchte ihn aufzusetzen.  
„Danke, dann sind wir ja quitt." Es war nur noch ein Hauchen von Harry zu vernehmen, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.  
„Noch lange nicht.", sagte Snape und nahm ihn auf. „Tonks!", rief er und deutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass es besser wäre, sich zurück zu ziehen.  
„Los, verschwinden wir von hier!", rief sie den Anderen zu.  
  
Musste es so ausgehen? Warum hatte er nicht an Fawkes gedacht? War es noch so neu und ungewohnt für ihn? Es wäre ihm eine Menge erspart geblieben.  
  
Hermine saß mit ihren Eltern am Küchentisch. „Wo bleiben sie? Irgendetwas ist passiert.", sagte sie zitternd.  
„Beruhige dich doch! Sie kommen bestimmt bald.", versuchte ihre Mutter sie zu beruhigen und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Er wird auf sich aufpassen."

Im gleichen Moment ging die Tür auf und Snape, Tonks und Mr Weasley kamen in die Küche.  
Hermine und Ron sprangen auf. „Setzt euch wieder!", bat Mr Weasley und ging auf sie zu.

„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Mr Weasley setzte sich an den Tisch. „Dad, was ist los? Sag schon!", bettelte Ron seinen Vater an.

„Alastor ist tot.", sagte Tonks traurig. Sie setzte sich ebenfalls niedergeschlagen an den Tisch.  
„Was?", rief Mrs Weasley, die gerade aus der Speisekammer kam. „Redet endlich!", schrie sie ihren Mann und Tonks an. „Was ist mit Harry?" Sie wirkte ganz aufgelöst.

„Wir haben gehört, dass Hermines Eltern von Todessern angegriffen wurden.", erklärte Tonks ruhig. „Aber nicht nur die Grangers wurden angegriffen sondern auch noch andere Muggel. Wir mussten uns trennen. Uns war natürlich klar, dass Voldemort Hermines Eltern benutzen wollte, um an Harry ranzukommen. Lupin und Moody waren los, um den Grangers zu helfen. Es waren einfach zu viele, dass wir mehr hätten mitschicken können." Tonks brach ab und atmete tief durch.

Hermine wurde immer unruhiger und griff an ihre Kette. „Tonks bitte!" Hermines Stimme flatterte so sehr bei diesen Worten, dass ihre Mutter sie erneut in den Arm nahm.  
„Genaues weiß ich leider auch nicht.", antwortete Tonks.  
  
„Der Ältere von den Beiden, lief mehreren in schwarzen Umhängen gekleideten Gestallten nach und der jüngere blieb bei uns.", sagte Mr Granger gefasst. Alle starrten ihn an.

„Er versuchte sie von uns fern zu halten und erledigte Einen nach dem Anderen. Es wurden immer mehr. Sie versuchten ihn von uns wegzulocken. Er wurde mehre Male getroffen bis er zusammenbrach. Kurz darauf kam Harry und trieb sie auseinander. Er hatte jeden erledigt."

Mr Granger machte eine Pause. Alle waren gespannt seine Ausführungen gefolgt. Er blickte Hermine an und erzählte weiter. „Wir dachten, dass alles vorbei sei als plötzlich dieser Mann hinter ihm stand. Er hatte irgendetwas gerufen und Harry brach zusammen. Er schien verletzt zu sein, er hatte starke Schmerzen. Harry stand einfach wieder auf und stellte sich vor uns."

Hermine sah ihre Eltern entsetzt an. „Aber ...", fing sie an, doch ihre Mutter unterbrach sie.  
„Dieser Mann redete mit ihm und machte ihn wütend. Etwas Eigenartiges passierte dabei mit Harry. Harry forderte ihn auf, ihn zu töten. Er sagte etwas von Unsterblichkeit, die dieser Mann haben wollte.  
Dann richtete dieser seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief so was Ähnliches wie Ava Kava."

Hermine keuchte auf.  
„Ohne dass Harry was sagte, er hatte nur seine Arme gehoben, flog der Mann durch die Luft. Harry ging auf ihn zu und bevor er noch etwas tun konnte, verschwand dieser Mann."

„Harry sah erschöpft aus.", redete Mr Granger weiter. „Er kam wieder zu uns und ein Phönix tauchte auf. So sind wir dann auch hergekommen."  
  
„Wie ist Moody getötet worden und wer hat ihn umgebracht?", fragte Ron.  
„Mit dem Avada Kedavra.", antwortete sein Vater. „Aber wer, das wissen wir nicht."

„Das weiß nur Harry.", meldete sich Snape, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

„Sagt mal endlich jemand wo Harry und Remus sind?", fragte Hermine schon etwas gereizt. Dieses rumgedruckse. Sie wollte wissen, was mit Harry passiert ist.

Niemand antwortete.  
„Nein!", schrie Hermine und ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Kette hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen. „Nein, bitte nicht!"

„Er lebt.", antwortete Snape schließlich. „Er ist im St. Mungo und Remus auch."  
Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Er hätte gar nicht kommen dürfen. Er war noch viel zu schwach.", ergänzte Snape.

„Ich will zu ihm, jetzt.", forderte Hermine und sah in die Runde.  
Mr Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mehr heute. Die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn."  
„Ich möchte sofort zu ihm.", erwiderte sie. Hermine wollte keine Ausreden hören, warum sie nicht zu ihm kann.  
„Nein.", sagte Arthur Weasley mit Nachdruck. Hermine sah ihn böse an und lief aus der Küche.

„Hermine bitte!", rief Mr Weasley ihr nach. Keine Reaktion. „Ron!", sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Tür, durch die Hermine zuvor verschwunden war.  
„Natürlich.", erwiderte Ron und ging ihr hinterher.  
  
„Sie bleiben heute Nacht auch hier!", sagte Arthur an die Grangers gewandt. „Und morgen gehen wir alle ins St Mungo! Sind sie damit einverstanden?"  
Hermines Vater sah seine Frau an und nickte. Mr Weasley setzte sich wieder schweren Herzens an den Tisch.

„Harry ist ein großartiger junger Mann. Er hat uns ohne zu überlegen das Leben gerettet.", riss Mr Granger Mr Weasley aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Hermine liebt ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte Mrs Granger immer noch leicht mitgenommen.  
„Oh ja, und Harry sie. Er würde für sie sogar sterben.", antwortete Molly Weasley bedrückt.  
  
Es klopfte. „Ich möchte allein sein!", rief Hermine, doch Ron hielt sich nicht daran und öffnete trotzdem die Tür.  
„Ich mache mir auch große Sorgen um Harry", sagte er leise und ging auf sie zu. „Aber im Moment können wir nichts tun."

„Doch können wir.", setzte sie entgegen. „Wir können bei ihm sein."  
„Die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn, wir wären ihnen nur im Weg.", versuchte Ron es ihr schonend beizubringen.

„Harry riskiert für uns sein Leben und wir können ihm nicht mal helfen?", fragte sie erschrocken über Rons Reaktion. „Wir können ihm nur auf einer Art helfen.", wollte Ron erklären.  
„Und auf welcher bitte?", giftete sie ihn an.

„Wir helfen ihm am Besten, wenn wir das tun was er sagt. Er kann nicht alle Gleichzeitig beschützen, die Voldemort angreift und Voldemort weiß das.

Hermine betrachtete ihre Kette. „Es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich spüre es." Sie legte sich zusammengerollt aufs Bett und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg.

„Morgen gehen wir zu ihm. Du wirst sehen, dass es ihm gut geht. Fawkes ist bei ihm. Wenn es anders wäre, hätte Dad uns zu ihm gelassen.", versuchte Ron sie zu trösten.  
Er streichelte ihr beruhigend übers Haar und flüsterte: „Schlaf! Morgen sieht alles anders aus."

Nachdem Ron das Zimmer verlassen hatte brach Hermine in Tränen aus. Sein Zimmer lag direkt neben ihrem, er hörte sie noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden schluchzen.  
  
Ron ließ Hermine schlafen und ging allein zum Frühstück. „Sie schläft noch.", sagte Ron zu den Grangers, die bereits am Tisch saßen. „Sie hat noch lange geweint."

Mrs Granger stiegen ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. Sie hätte zu gern ihre Tochter getröstet, doch Hermine hatte nachdem Ron ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte, die Tür magisch verriegelt. „Mein armes Mädchen.", schluchzte sie.

Ihr Mann legte behutsam seinen Arm um sie. „Lena, sie ist stark, sie schafft das. Sie hält das durch.", sagte er, doch seine Worte klangen nicht sehr überzeugend. Auch ihn schmerzte der Anblick seiner Tochter. Er hatte sie noch nie so leiden sehen müssen.

„Wo sind meine Eltern?", fragte Ron nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatten.  
„Dein Dad ist zu Arbeit und deine Mutter ist zu Ginny und dann zu den Zwillingen.", antwortete Mr Granger.  
  
Bill und Charlie kamen in die Küche. „Ron, was ist passiert? Mum hat nur gesagt, dass wir gleich kommen sollen.", fragte Charlie. Er war noch nicht mal ganz durch die Tür.

„Moody ist tot.", sagte Ron und sah die beiden ernst an.  
„Was? Du spinnst.", entgegnete Bill.  
„Nein, leider spinne ich nicht. Er wurde gestern Nacht ermordet.", klärte Ron ihn auf. 

„Wie?", fragte Charlie entsetzt. Ron erzählte ihnen, was passiert war und seinen beiden Brüdern stand das blanke Entsetzen im Gesicht. Warum hatte sie niemand gerufen? Sie hätten auch helfen können.

„Wann können wir zu Remus und Harry?", fragte Bill, der sich zuerst wieder gefasst hatte.  
„Wenn euer Vater wieder zurück ist.", antwortete Mr Granger. Bill und Charlie schreckten rum. Sie hatten die Grangers in der ganzen Aufregung völlig übersehen.

„Oh Verzeihung, wir haben sie gar nicht gesehen. Wir sind Charlie und Bill Weasley, 2 von Rons älteren Brüdern."  
„Angenehm.", sagte Mr Granger und reichte beiden die Hand. „Ich bin Hermines Vater Phil und das ist meine Frau Lena." Auch Mrs Granger stand auf und reichte beiden die Hand.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Charlie als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht in der Küche war. „Geht es ihr gut?"  
„Ja, mir geht es gut." Sie zuckten vor Schreck zusammen. Hermine stand hinter ihnen. Keiner hatte sie kommen hören. Hermines Augen waren noch geschwollen und stark gerötet. „Morgen!", lächelte sie matt.  
„Morgen mein Schatz. Komm setz dich und iss etwas.", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie.  
  
Sie hatten sich im Salon versammelt und mussten bis zum Nachmittag warten, bis Mr Weasley aus dem Ministerium zurück war. „Na endlich.", fuhr Ron ihn unbedacht an.  
„Ich habe erst jetzt die Erlaubnis bekommen, dass wir Harry und Remus besuchen dürfen. Und daran ändert dein Ton auch nichts, mein lieber Sohn.", entgegnete er zynisch. 

Auch wenn er Ron verstehen konnte, er selbst wäre im Ministerium Fudge gegenüber fast ausfallend geworden, trotzdem war dies keine Art seinen Vater zu begrüßen.

„Seit wann braucht man eine Erlaubnis vom Ministerium?", fragte Ron trotzig. Er hatte das Warten satt, wie jeder der Anwesenden.  
„Wenn es um Harry geht immer.", bekam er von seinem Vater zur Antwort.

„Was ist nun, können wir los?", fragte Hermine mindestens genau so unbeherrscht wie Ron.  
„Ja, können wir. Mr und Mrs Granger, sie kommen doch bestimmt mit?", wandte er sich an Hermines Eltern. Beide sahen Hermine an und stimmten schweigend zu.  
  
Der Weg zum St. Mungo kam Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Da ihre Eltern dabei waren, konnten sie nicht apparieren. Jeder Schritt machte Hermines Herz schwerer, machte das Atmen unerträglich. Wie würde sie Harry vorfinden? Bilder erschienen vor ihrem geistigen Auge, die sie besser nicht hätte sehen wollen. Erneut war sie den Tränen nah.

Im Hospital angekommen, wurden sie von Fudge auf dem Flur abgefangen. „Er ist noch nicht wach, es kann ihn noch niemand besuchen."  
„Was heißt noch nicht wach? Ich dachte es geht ihm wieder gut. Und warum sollen wir ihn nicht besuchen dürfen?", fragte Hermine im barschen Ton und ging auf ihn zu.

„Er lebt, wenn sie das meinen, Miss Granger.", antwortete Fudge arrogant.  
„Bitte Mr. Fudge, sie macht sich Sorgen.", ermahnte Arthur seinen Chef.  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte! Aber alle fragen mich, alle wollen Antworten von mir haben. Ich habe aber keine.", sagte Fudge und senkte seinen Kopf. Nur glaubte Hermine ihm seine Besorgnis nicht. Er war so aalglatt.

„Können wir zu ihm?", meldete sich Ron.  
„Natürlich, hier entlang. Er liegt mit Remus Lupin in einem Zimmer." Er führte sie auf die Station, auf der auch schon Hermine gelegen hatte.

Vor dem Krankenzimmer sahen sie sich an. Wohl fragend, was sie dort drin vorfinden würden. Bill atmete tief durch und klopfte an. „Ja bitte.", kam es von drinnen. Unsicher öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Remus sah seine Freunde und wollte aufstehen. „Remus nein, bitte bleib liegen!", bat Bill und hinderte ihn daran sich aufzusetzen.

„Wie schön, dass es ihnen gut geht.", sagte Remus als er die Grangers bemerkte.  
„Es ist schief gegangen, Arthur. Es war eine Falle und wir sind kräftig reingetreten." Remus sah traurig nach oben und versuchte so seine Tränen zu verstecken. „Alastor ist ..."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", unterbrach Arthur ihn. Er merkte, dass es Remus sehr schwer fiel. „Es waren eindeutig zu viele. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Mir geht es wieder gut. Ich würde aber gern wissen wollen, was noch passiert ist. Tonks wollte nichts sagen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass Harry plötzlich vor mir stand. Erst dachte ich es sei nur ein Traum gewesen, doch dann habe ich gesehen, wie sie Harry hier herein brachten."

Er sah zu Harry, der immer noch bewusstlos im Bett lag. „Wo ist Hermine?" Remus sah sich nach ihr um, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Enttäuscht wollte er sich wieder abwenden bis Ron:  
„Hier.", rief und Hermine nach vorn schob.

„Geh zu ihm, er braucht dich! Er murmelt ständig deinen Namen.", sagte Remus nachdenklich. Nicht nur Hermines Namen hatte er gesagt. Auch etwas wo er dachte, es nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.  
  
Hermine sah zu Harry und fing wieder heftig an zu zittern. „Komm!", flüsterte ihre Mutter und führte sie an Harrys Bett. Sie nahm Hermines Hand und legte sie auf Harrys.

Hermine zuckte zurück. „Er ist schon wieder so heiß.", stellte sie besorgt fest.  
„Er wird wieder. Zeig ihm, dass du bei ihm bist!", versicherte Remus ihr.

„Harry!", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich bin's Hermine. Wach bitte auf!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, setzte sich ans Bett und umschloss fest seine Hand.

„Gut so.", sagte ihre Mutter und ging zurück zu ihrem Mann.  
„Wir möchten uns bei ihnen bedanken.", sagte dieser an Remus gewandt. „Und das mit ihrem Kollegen tut uns sehr Leid."

„Schon gut, sie brauchen kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Wir wussten, auf was wir uns eingelassen haben. So etwas gehört zum Beruf eines Auroren.", entgegnete Remus.

„Das was sie gestern erlebt haben, passiert öfter?", fragte Mr Granger erstaunt.  
„Ja leider.", antwortete wieder Remus. „Das lässt sich zurzeit leider nicht verhindern."  
„Und Harry ist auch ein Auror?" Lupin nickte. „Er ist doch noch viel zu jung.", stellte Hermines Mutter entsetzt fest.

„Er hat leider kaum eine andere Wahl.", sagte Bill, der hinter den Grangers stand.  
„Wieso?", fragte sie.

„Hat ihnen das noch niemand erzählt?", fragte er verblüfft und sah dabei Hermine an.  
„Wir wollten es nicht wissen. Wir dachten, je weniger wir wissen, umso sicherer sind wir.", klärte ihn Mr Granger auf.  
„Dann ist es besser, wenn Hermine ihnen alles erzählt. Ich bin nicht ..." Weiter kam Bill nicht.  
  
Das Zimmer war plötzlich vom Gesang des Phönixes erfüllt. Fawkes erschien und ließ sich auf Harrys nieder. Er, zwinkerte Hermine zu und sie fing an zu lächeln.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir ihn für einen Moment allein lassen.", sagte Mr Weasley.  
„Ja, ich komme mit. Meine Papiere müssten auch schon fertig sein.", entgegnete Remus und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch ohne fremde Hilfe wollte es noch nicht so ganz klappen. Bill stellt sich schließlich als Stütze zur Verfügung.

Hermine blieb bei Harry am Bett sitzen. Sie wollte ihn nicht allein lassen. „Lass mich nicht allein! Wach auf!", flüsterte sie. Fawkes gab ihr ein beruhigendes Gefühl, welches sie dankbar annahm.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten fing Harry an sich zu bewegen. „Lass sie! Lass sie am Leben! Du wolltest doch mich.", sagte er so, dass Hermine ihn genau verstand. Kein Murmeln mehr sondern deutliche klare Worte, die Hermine ihr letztes bisschen Gesichtsfarbe nahmen.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schoss mit seinem Oberkörper hoch. Er atmete schnell und sah sich hektisch im Zimmer um. „Es war nur ein Traum.", stellte er erleichtert fest und sah zu Hermine.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sichtlich erleichtert, dass Harry wach war. Doch wieso soll es ein Traum gewesen sein?

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry verdutzt.  
„Im St. Mungo.", antwortete Hermine besorgt und merkte dass doch etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry wollte fragen warum, als ihm alles wieder einfiel. Dumbledore tot, der Phönix, Hermines Eltern in Gefahr, Remus verletzt und Moody tot. Er wollte aufstehen.

„Wo willst du hin? Bleib liegen!" Hermine versuchte ihn wieder zurück ins Bett zu drücken.  
„Harry, was machst du da?", fragte Ron, der im gleichen Moment die Tür öffnete.

„Wo ist Remus? Moody ist Tot. Lucius Malfoy hat ihn getötet.", rief Harry. Sein Herz ging so schnell, dass er das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihm raus springen wollen.

„Was ist hier los?", kam auch Lupin ins Zimmer, der den Krach bis draußen gehört hatte. Er sah, dass Ron und Hermine versuchten Harry festzuhalten.

„Moody ist ...", fing Harry an.  
„Ich weiß.", sagte Remus leise und ging auf Harry zu.  
Harry wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seine Belagerer, sondern sah ihn mit großen bedrückten Augen an. „Lucius Malfoy hat ihn von hinten mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet."

„So etwas feiges.", schimpfte Mr Weasley, der ebenfalls zusammen mit den Grangers, Bill und Charlie ins Krankenzimmer kam.  
Harry bemerkte sie und fragte Hermines Eltern: „Geht es ihnen gut?"

Ihre Mutter fiel ihm sofort um den Hals. „Danke Harry, du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Dieser Psychopath hätte uns sicher umgebracht.  
„Das war Wahnsinn, was du für uns getan hast.", schüttelte Mr Granger ihm die Hand und zog ihn ebenfalls in eine Umarmung.

„Das war das Mindeste, was ich für sie tun konnte. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie das durchmachen müssen und auch, dass Hermine leiden muss.", entgegnete Harry. Er fühlte sich schuldig. Schuldig für alles, was die Menschen um ihn herum seinetwegen erleiden mussten.

Mr Granger wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry ihm zuvor kam. „Wir müssen hier weg!", sagt er hastig.  
„Nein, du musst dich ausruhen!" Wieder hatte Ron zu tun, ihn im Bett zu halten.  
„Ich habe keine Zeit zum ausruhen, die suchen mich.", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.

„Bleib ruhig! Du bist hier in Sicherheit.", sagte Mr Weasley. „Es kann dir hier nichts passieren. Leg dich wieder hin!"  
„Nein, sie wissen wo ich bin. Ihr müsst hier weg!".

Diesmal schaffte Harry es sich hinzustellen. Er war noch sehr unsicher auf den Beinen, so dass Ron ihn stützen musste. Harry schloss seine Augen und Fawkes erschien neben ihm. „Bring sie bitte ins Hauptquartier!", bat Harry.

„Harry!", sagte Lupin.  
„Nein, sie kommen.", unterbrach er Remus. Mr und Mrs Granger, sie gehen mit Hermine. Fawkes bringt sie in Sicherheit.

„Ich bleib hier bei dir.", sagte Hermine entschlossen.  
„Geh bitte mit deinen Eltern.", versuchte Harry sie umzustimmen.  
„Ich lasse dich nicht wieder allein, vergiss es."

Harry nahm ihre Hand und sah sie flehend an. „Bitte tu mir den Gefallen! Ich komme gleich nach."  
„Nein", entgegnete Hermine entschlossen und sah ihre Eltern an. Besorgnis spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern wieder.

„Na gut.", willigte Harry mit schwerem Herzen ein. Er konnte sie nicht davon abhalten bei ihm zu bleiben. „Bill, Charlie, ihr geht mit bitte mit eurem Vater, Ron und Mr und Mrs Granger mit Fawkes.  
Bringt sie sicher zurück und passt auf sie auf! Remus, hast du schon wieder genug Kraft?"  
Remus nickte. „Ich bleibe bei dir."  
  
„Nein", kam es diesmal von Ron. „Auch ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein.  
„Danke" Mehr konnte Harry nicht sagen. Er hätte auch nicht andres reagiert.

„Dann los! Sie sind bestimmt bald hier." Die 5 versammelten sich um Fawkes. „Wir treffen uns im Grimmauldplatz!" sagte Bill. Sie berührten den Phönix und verschwanden.  
„Wir gehen zusammen!", sagte Remus.  
  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ sie zusammenfahren. „Vier auf einen Streich.", rief jemand hinter ihnen. „Potter und seine Leibgarde. Crucio."

Harry war schneller. Um sie herum war ein silbernes Schild gezogen. „Schnell!" Es muss sehr anstrengend gewesen sein, denn er konnte kaum stehen. Hermine und Ron stützten ihn von beiden Seiten. Harry legte einen Arm um Hermines Hüfte. „Remus du zuerst!", rief er. „LOS!" Remus apparierte.

Die Todesser feuerten vergebens Flüche auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. „Lasst mich los, ihr appariert als Nächstes!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht schnell! Ich komme sofort nach. Ich kann nicht apparieren und gleichzeitig das Schutzschild aufrechterhalten." Wieder willig fügten sich Ron und Hermine. Wie Harry es versprochen hatte, folgte er ihnen nur einen Augenblick später.  
  
Es schien, als wenn Harry seine letzten Kräfte zusammengekratzt hatte um das Schutzschild aufrecht zu halten und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Ron und Hermine waren gleich wieder zur Stelle und stützten ihn. „Alle hier?", fragte Harry erschöpft und sah in die Runde. Ohne Vorwarnung sackte er in ihren Armen zusammen.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Warte auf eure Reviews.

Allen ein schönes Wochenende!

Bis bald bepa


	13. Der Orden

**laser-jet**- Warum verschnaufen? Jetzt geht es doch erst richtig los.

**vero**- Wie kommen die Todesser ins St. Mungo? Tja, das fragen sich viele, besonders ich.  
Und was für Vorwürfe er sich macht.

**kathleen potter**- Danke das du mir wenigstens etwas glaubst. :-)

**choooo**- Freut mich. Danke schön.

**Mr.P**- Danke. Du wirst dich wohl noch ein Weilchen gedulden müssen.

**pupp135**- Nein, ich kann dich beruhigen. Du brauchst nicht weinen, vielleicht gibt es ja sogar noch einen zweiten Teil.

**josy(Sonne)**- Ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass die Romantik bei mir zu kurz kommt. Ich habe dafür nicht so das richtige Händchen. (zum romantisch schreiben meinte ich :-)) )

**sera**- Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben. Bis bald.

**VamHex**- Ja, dem Kopf geht es wieder gut. Hoffe doch, dass er auch was Ordentliches zustande gebracht hat. Hier kommt das Nächste.

**DKub**- Horror-Autor??? :-( Hab keine Angst, es werden nicht alle sterben. Es muss ja noch welche geben, die trauern.  
Spione? Warte mal! Irgendwo war da was. Ich hatte jedenfalls welche. Tut mir leid, ich kann sie zurzeit nicht finden.  
Danke und Gruß zurück.

**spike**- Was hast du denn erhofft? Es werden etwa 30 Kap. Könnte aber auch mehr werden. Reicht das?

**Joanna**- Danke auch dir.

So, hier noch mal ein ‚ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll' Dankeschön. Wir haben die 100 überschritten. Bin ganz hibbelig, kann mich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten. DANKE, DANKE, DANKE

Ich will nicht lange rumschwafeln. Klagen und Kritik gehen wie immer direkt an mich.

Wie auch sonst:  
Alle bekannten Figuren der Geschichte gehören der absolut genialen J.K.Rowling. Ein Teil der Geschichte basiert auch auf den Büchern von J.K.Rowling. Die Story ist aber allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.

**Kapitel 13 Der Orden**

„Harry! Harry, komm wieder zu dir!", rief Hermine ängstlich. Sie hatte Harrys Kopf auf ihrem Schoss liegen und streichelte ihm sanft übers Gesicht. Stille Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab. Was hat Dumbledore Harry damit nur angetan? Wie konnte er sich so sicher sein, dass Harry nichts geschehen würde, dass die Verbindung mit Fawkes ihn nicht umbringen würde.  
Gedanken, die sie am liebsten schnell wieder verdrängen würde, schossen ihr durch den Kopf.  
Harry hat den Phönix noch nicht akzeptiert. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die Hermine fand, warum es ihm noch nicht besser ging. Er hat es zwar geschafft, ihre Eltern und Remus zu retten, doch wäre er dabei fast getötet worden. Durch Unachtsamkeit war dies nicht passiert, da war sich Hermine sicher.

Wie sollte sie Harry helfen? „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ron kniete neben den Beiden und beobachtete sie mitfühlend. Er konnte Hermines Angst förmlich spüren. Angst, Harry zu verlieren. Auch Ron fragte sich, ob Fawkes zu übernehmen, die beste Idee war.  
„Gebt ihn mir!", unterbrach Remus ihre Gedanken. „Ich bringe ihn hoch."

Im gleichen Augenblick kam Molly Weasley zusammen mit Ginny und den Zwillingen im Hauptquartier an. Noch damit beschäftigt, ihre Kleidung vom Ruß des Kamins zu befreien, achtete keiner der drei auf die restlichen Anwesenden. „Wenn man nicht immer wie ein Schwein aussehen würde.", schimpfte George und versuchte sich dabei so sauber wie möglich zu bekommen.  
Mollys Blick fiel auf Remus, der mit Harry im Arm im Salon stand. Entsetzt sah sie beide an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die richtigen Worte fand sie anscheinend nicht.  
Ginny ging langsam auf Remus zu. „Was hat er?", fragte sie und nahm Harrys Hand. Schlaff lag sie ihn ihrer.

„Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, er ist nur erschöpft. Ihm geht es bald besser. Remus bringt ihn hoch in sein Zimmer, dort kann er sich ausruhen.", versicherte Arthur Weasley seiner Tochter und den anderen Anwesenden.

Hermine kam der Bitte von Remus nach und blieb unten bei ihren Eltern. Ihre Mutter nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Jetzt konnte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie ließ ihnen freien Lauf. „Scccchhhh, ist gut. Wein dich ruhig aus!", sagte ihre Mutter leise und streichelte dabei übers Haar ihrer Tochter.  
„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Vorhin ging es ihm doch relativ gut.", fragte Mr Granger, nachdem Remus sich mit Harry auf den Weg nach oben gemacht hatte.

Remus legte Harry vorsichtig aufs Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Man konnte die Sorge um Harry in seinen Augen erkennen, aber auch Dankbarkeit, dass er ihnen zur Hilfe kam.  
Er beobachtete Harry eine Weile und ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht. Wie ähnlich Harry doch seinen Eltern ist. Nicht nur im Aussehen ähnelten sie sich, auch sein Wesen wurde immer mehr wie das seines Vaters und das seiner Mutter.  
Remus' Augen begannen feucht zu werden. Seine Freunde hatte er schon verloren und beinahe auch dessen Sohn.  
Harry war seit Jahren mehr als ‚nur der Sohn seiner Freunde' für ihn. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass Harry am Leben bleibt, das hatte er James und Lily versprochen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Harry wieder zu sich kam. „Ruh dich aus! Es geht allen gut. Leg dich bitte wieder hin!", versuchte Remus Harry zu beruhigen, da Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
„Remus, ich konnte nicht früher bei euch sein.", entschuldigte sich Harry und gab den Versuch auf.  
Er konnte kaum noch den kleinen Finger bewegen, so ausgelaugt fühlte er sich. „Du solltest überhaupt nicht kommen."  
„Ich ... Moody...", Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Remus hielt ihn davon ab. „Das Moody tot ist, ist ein großer Verlust für uns. Es wären noch mehr gestorben, wenn du uns nicht geholfen hättest und dafür danke ich dir. Doch trotzdem war es nicht klug gewesen."  
Klug, wer ist schon klug? Handelt man klug und logisch, wenn Freunde in Gefahr sind?

„Wie hast du es gemerkt, dass Voldemort uns angegriffen hat?"  
„Ich habe es wieder durch seine Augen gesehen. Er hat alles beobachtet und ..." Harry stoppte.  
„Und auf dich gewartet.", beendete Remus Harrys Satz.  
„Er wusste, dass ich euch und die Grangers nicht im Stich lassen würde. Aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, wie sie an die Grangers rangekommen sind."  
Remus sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Und wie sie erfahren haben, dass du im St. Mungo bist. Es wusste niemand, außer ..." „Was außer?", fragte Harry nach, da Remus keine Anstellten machte weiter zu reden. „Nichts, schon gut. War nur eine Vermutung."

„Das wird nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser jemanden benutzen, um mich zu kriegen. Sie werden mich jagen, bis sie mich da haben, wo sie mich brauchen. Vorher werden sie keine Ruhe geben."  
Was sollte Remus sagen? Harry hat Recht, sie werden nie aufgeben. „Wir werden dir helfen, du bist nicht allein. Egal ob du das möchtest oder nicht. Wir haben später noch genügend Zeit, uns darüber zu unterhalten.", setze er nach, da Harry zum Protest ansetzen wollte. „Möchtest du Hermine noch mal sehen, bevor du schläfst?"  
Harry nickte und Remus bemerkte sein leicht geknicktes Ego. Natürlich verstand Remus Harry, doch glaubte dieser Junge wirklich, dass seine Freunde nur zusehen würden?  
„Ruh dich aus, du musst erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen. Ich werde dir Hermine hochschicken.", verabschiedete sich Remus von Harry.

Nachdem Remus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, tauchte Fawkes auf und erfüllte den Raum mit einer angenehmen Melodie. Langsam ließ er sich auf Harrys Bett nieder.  
Wärme breitete sich in Harry aus. Die Wärme schien alle seine Ängste und Sorgen zu verdrängen.  
Harry genoss es und schloss seine Augen. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte zurückkamen. Langsam, aber sie kamen zurück.  
Harry war schon fast eingeschlafen und merkte nicht, wie Hermine das Zimmer betrat.

Alle Ängste fielen sofort von ihr ab. Harry lag ruhig atmend und wohl auf im Bett. „Hallo Fawkes.", ging sie aufs Bett zu und streichelte den Phönix übers Gefieder. Hermines Hand fühlte sich plötzlich so warm an und begann zu kribbeln. „Du passt auf Harry auf?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah in Hermines. Unbehagen begann sich in ihm breit zu machen.  
Seinetwegen ging es ihnen schlecht. Diese Schuldgefühle wird er wohl nie verlieren.  
„Uns geht es gut.", sagte Hermine auf Harrys Blick. Sie ahnte, was in Harry vorging. „Wie geht es dir?" „Mir geht es gut, ich bin nur fürchterlich müde.", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.  
„Meine Eltern hätten sich gern noch mal bei dir bedankt, doch sie sind schon los."  
„Hermine, ich ..."  
„Harry, hör auf dir ständig die Schuld für alles zu geben! Du bist nicht für alles verantwortlich was passiert. Das haben wir dir schon mal versucht beizubringen. Sie geben dir nicht die Schuld."  
„Hermine bitte, ich ..." Wieder konnte Harry seinen Satz nicht beenden. „Ich will davon nichts hören. Du kennst meine Meinung und du weißt wie ich dazu stehe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine bedrückt an. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. „Du kannst uns nicht daran hindern, dir zu helfen. Wir sind für dich da."  
„Leider", murmelte Harry. Zum Glück hatte Hermine ihn nicht verstanden.

„Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei dir, aber natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Sanft streichelte sie Harry übers Gesicht. „Ich wäre traurig wenn nicht.", entgegnete Harry und wollte sich aufsetzen, um Hermine zu küssen.  
„Schön liegen bleiben! Und nicht rumbocken!", feixte sie, da Harrys Gesichtsausdruck genau dies widerspiegelte. „Jawohl Miss Granger.", brummte Harry.  
„Harry Potter!", griente Hermine. Doch Harry bekam trotzdem noch seinen erwünschten Kuss und schlief bald darauf ruhig ein.

Doch der ruhige und erholsame Schlaf sollte nicht lange anhalten.  
_‚Ihr Waschlappen, ihr Nichtsnutze. Seid ihr denn zu allem unfähig? Ich habe euch gewarnt, ich habe es euch nahe gelegt mich nicht zu enttäuschen. Und was macht ihr? Crucio.' _  
_‚My Lord, wir haben alles versucht. Es kamen immer mehr. Nachdem ich Alastor Moody ausgeschaltet hatte, tauchten sie auf.', keuchte Lucius Malfoy, nachdem Voldemort den Fluch aufgehoben hatte. Verachtung stand in Malfoys Gesicht. Nur für wen? Für Potter oder für Voldemort? _  
_‚Snape dieser Verräter war auch dabei', sagte Lestranges und kniete sich vor ihren Meister.  
‚Dumbledores kleiner Spion hätte schon längst tot sein können. Crucio. Auch Bellatrix krümmte sich mit Schmerzen vor Voldemorts Füssen. _  
_‚Wisst ihr, was ich an der ganzen Sache lustig finde? Keiner von euch traut sich zu sagen, dass ich es auch nicht geschafft habe, Potter zu töten. Warum, woran liegt das?', grinste Voldemort in die Runde. Niemand reagierte, keiner traute sich auf Voldemorts Frage zu antworten. _  
_‚My Lord.", verbeugte sich Lucius Malfoy. ‚Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Potter wieder keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte.' _  
_‚Das ist wahrlich ein Problem, Lucius. Und im Moment weiß ich darauf keine Antwort.', erwiderte Voldemort. ‚Aber wir kriegen ihn noch, es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten ihn zu schwächen. Und wenn ich das letzte Teil meines Plans habe, wird er sterben. Dann kann mich niemand mehr besiegen.'_  
_Die Tür ging mit einem lauten Knall auf. ‚Ah, Crabbe. Ich hoffe für dich, du bringst gute Nachrichten.' _  
_Crabbe sah sich erschrocken um und dann wieder zu Voldemort. Er ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. ‚Wage es nicht! Du wirst es bereuen.', warnte Voldemort ihn. Crabbe gab keine Antwort, er sah nur stumm zu Boden. Voldemort schrie vor Wut auf. ‚Wie kannst du es wagen? AVADA KEDAVRA.' Crabbe Senior sah nicht mal den Tod auf sich zukommen. Leblos fiel er zur Seite._

Harry wachte schreiend auf und presste seine Hände an die Stirn. Es war nicht so anstrengend wie die anderen Male und auch die Schmerzen ließen schneller nach, doch reichte es bei Harrys momentaner Verfassung noch aus, um ihn erneut zu schwächen.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine und nahm Harrys Hände von seiner Stirn, um die ihren dort zu platzieren. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er Schmerzen hatte.

Harry versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln, als die Tür auf ging und Remus das Zimmer betrat. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört" „Ja, es war nur wieder Voldemort. Er ist mal wieder sauer auf seine Todesser." Den Rest verschwieg Harry.

Hermine verschwand und kam kurz danach mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. „Trink etwas!"  
Dankend nahm Harry das Wasser an und leerte das Glas mit einem Zug. „Danke"  
„Leg dich wieder hin und schlaf weiter!", sagte Remus und drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen. Remus blickte fragend auf Hermine. Ein Nicken kam aus ihrer Richtung. „Gut, ich gehe wieder schlafen. Du bleibst bei Harry?" Erneut nickte Hermine und wünschte ihm eine angenehme Nacht.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch es ging ihm gut. Auch seine Kopfschmerzen waren verschwunden und er konnte ohne Probleme aufstehen. Es ging ihm sogar besser als je zuvor.  
Er sah aus dem Fenster, es war noch hell und die Straße belebt. 15:30 zeigte ihm seine Uhr an. Sein Magen gab fürchterlich laute Geräusche von sich und so beschloss er erstmal in die Küche zu gehen, um etwas zu essen.  
Das ganze Haus schien leer zu sein. Er holte sich etwas aus der Speisekammer und ließ sich am Tisch nieder.

Harry hatte einen unglaublichen Hunger, als hätte er mehrere Tage nichts gegessen. Nichts ließ er auf seinem Teller zurück. „Hallo Harry. Ausgeschlafen und gestärkt?", hörte er die Stimme von Remus Lupin hinter sich.  
Noch seinen letzten Bissen kauend, drehte Harry sich um. „Ich dachte schon, es sei keiner hier.", antwortete er mit noch vollem Mund und schluckte den Rest hinunter. Remus schmunzelte. „Iss langsam, es nimmt dir niemand etwas weg."  
„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?" „Ach", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Nur drei Tage."  
„Was, wie das denn?" „Na ja", druckste Remus rum. „Wir haben dir einen Schlaftrank gegeben."  
„Ihr habt was?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Aber ich ..."  
„Fawkes hat es zugelassen. Er hat gemerkt, dass wir dir damit helfen wollten.", unterbrach Remus Harry, der ihn verwundert ansah. Er wusste genau, was Harry sagen wollte.  
„Wenigstens hat es geholfen.", gab Harry leicht grimmig, aber trotzdem dankbar, zurück. „Mir ging es noch nie besser."

Remus ging zur Tür, die zum großen Saal führte. „Komm!"  
Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. Remus öffnete die Tür und gab damit den Blick auf etwas frei, was Harrys Augen noch weiter werden ließ.  
Jeder Stuhl war besetzt. Mindestens, so kam es Harry jedenfalls vor, 100 Ordensmitglieder waren anwesend. „Folge mir!", forderte Remus ihn auf.

Langsam, verfolgt von den Blicken der Anwesenden, folge er Remus. Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr wohl, alle starrten ihn an.  
Remus blieb vor dem hohen Tisch, der quer zu den anderen Tischen stand, stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. Harry sah sich nervös um und entdeckte Ron und Hermine an einen der Tische nicht weit von ihm entfernt. Da die Beiden ihm zuwinkten, wollte er auf sie zugehen.  
Remus bemerkte, was Harry vor hatte und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Nein"  
Im Saal war es so still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. „Es ist soweit.", sagte Remus und deutete in Richtung des hohen Tisches.

5 Stühle standen hinter dem Tisch. Ein großer in der Mitte und je zwei zu dessen rechten und linken Seite. Dahinter, an der Wand, hing ein riesiger Wandteppich, auf dem ein Phönix abgebildete war.

„Remus, ich habe das nicht geglaubt, was Prof. Dumbledore gesagt hat." Harry sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Was meinst du?", fragte Remus mit einem Lächeln.  
„Na", begann Harry und sah sich wieder um, „ich meine das, was er über den Phönixorden sagte." Wieder lächelte Remus ihn nur an.  
Prof. McGonagall und Mr Weasley kamen hinter dem Wandteppich hervor und stellten sich jeder hinter einen Stuhl. Remus wollte sich ebenfalls an seinen Platz stellen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück.  
„Remus, das geht nicht. Ich kann das nicht." Harry wurde immer nervöser. Remus verbeugte sich nur und nahm seinen Platz ein.

Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Was soll er jetzt tun, was erwartet Remus von ihm? Harry sah zum Tisch auf, als sich Fawkes plötzlich auf den großen Stuhl in der Mitte nieder ließ. Alle im Saal begannen zu klatschen. Prof. McGonagall, die zur linken Seite von Fawkes stand, wies mit einer Handbewegung auf den Stuhl neben sich. Sie nickte Harry ermutigend zu und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu beugen.

Das Klatschen wurde lauter. Ohne genau zu wissen, was er tun sollte, stellte Harry sich hinter den freien Stuhl in der Mitte. Ein Stuhl blieb allerdings noch unbesetzt. Harry blickte Remus fragend an, der deutete mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung auf den freien Stuhl. „Moody", flüsterte Remus bedrückt.  
„Nimm deinen Platz ein!"

„Willkommen. Es freut mich, sie alle hier zu sehen.", sagte Prof. McGonagall an die Masse gewannt.  
„Es haben uns leider nicht nur angenehme sondern auch unangenehme Umstände zusammen kommen lassen. Wie sie sicherlich schon erfahren haben, ist Prof. Dumbledore vor 1½ Wochen verstorben. Er hat ein großes Loch in unsere Mitte und unsere Herzen gerissen. Schwere Zeiten stehen uns bevor, wir müssen mehr den je zusammenhalten und uns vertrauen."  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Jeder im Saal trauerte um Dumbledore. „Prof. Dumbledore hat kurz vor seinem Ableben Harry Potter zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt."  
Gemurmel ging durch die Reihen. „Was?" und „Warum der?", konnte man hören. Harry bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, ihm wurde schlecht. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass keiner der Anwesenden gefragt wurde, ob er damit einverstanden sei. Alle dachten, er würde sich auf den freien kleineren Stuhl setzen.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", rief Remus. „Es ist nicht unser aller Aufgabe, die Entscheidungen von Dumbledore anzuzweifeln."  
„Aber er ist doch überhaupt nicht fähig dieses Amt zu bekleiden. Außerdem ist er doch noch ein Kind.", rief jemand aufgebracht aus der Menge. „Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte Lupin scharf.  
Harry legte seine Hand auf Lupins Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ist ihr Name?"  
„Tony Smith", beantwortete der Mann Harrys Frage. „Warum bin ich ihrer Meinung nach nicht fähig, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Sagen sie es mir bitte!", forderte Harry ihn auf. „Ich ...", stotterte Tony Smith. „Ja, klären sie mich auf!", entgegnete Harry gelassen.  
„Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir hätten gefragt werden können. Wir sollten abstimmen.", antwortete er überheblich.  
„Bitte tun sie das! Ich habe mich nicht darum gerissen." Harry ging auf ihn zu. „Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie führen den Orden und stellen sich Voldemort entgegen. Was halten sie davon?" Bei dem klang von Voldemorts Namen, zuckte Smith zusammen. „Was, sie haben doch nicht etwa Angst vor ihm? Nicht doch."  
„Sie brauchen mich nicht vor allen lächerlich machen, Mr Potter. Jeder weiß doch, dass sie schon immer Dumbledores Liebling waren.", brauste sich Smith auf.  
„Ich mache sie lächerlich?" Harry wurde langsam sauer. „Wer zweifelt denn die Entscheidungen von Prof. Dumbledore an? Wer nennt mich unfähig?"

Smith sah sehr wütend aus, er kochte fast. „Ich nehme keine Befehle von einem Kind an. Ich gehorche keinem, der sich für etwas Besseres hält, nur weil er dem ‚Dunklen Lord' entkommen ist.", schrie er.  
„Es steht ihnen frei den Orden zu verlassen. Es zwingt sie keiner hier zu bleiben.", entgegnete Harry ruhig.  
Smith schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich könnte alles verraten, was ich über den Orden weiß. Und vor allem, wer Mitglied im Orden ist." „Das bezweifle ich."

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging auf Harry und Smith zu. „Harry ist der Grund, weshalb Voldemort noch nicht seine ganze Macht zurück hat. Sie wissen nicht, wie oft er uns schon den Hintern gerettet hat, ohne dass wir es mitbekommen haben. Der einzige, der hier unfähig ist, das sind sie."  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie ihren Mund aufmachen. Ihre Eltern sind doch Muggel oder nicht? Sie haben hier nichts zu melden.", flappte Smith sie an. Harry hatte Hermine schon lange nicht mehr so wütend erlebt. „Was Mädchen, vertagen sie die Wahrheit nicht?", fragte Smith amüsiert auf Hermines Reaktion.

„Das Einzige, was wir nicht vertragen, ist ihre Anwesenheit.", ging Harry dazwischen, bevor Hermine noch einen Fehler machte. „Ich möchte sie bitten, den Orden zu verlassen. Auf der Stelle!"  
„Das werden sie bereuen Potter.", giftete Smith in Harrys Richtung.  
„Wohl kaum.", erwiderte Harry trocken und zeigte mit seiner Hand zur Tür, die sich im gleichen Moment öffnete. Smith sah ihn erschrocken an. „Das" Doch weiter kam er nicht. Harry hatte mit einer Handbewegung den Orden aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Mit einer zweiten Handbewegung von Harry, war Tony Smith aus dem Hauptquartier verschwunden.

„Hat noch jemand das Bedürfnis zu gehen? Wenn ja, dann bitte jetzt, damit wir nicht mehr gestört werden." Sein Blick ging durch den Saal und blieb schließlich bei Hermine hängen. „Danke", flüsterte er ihr liebevoll zu. Hermine lächelte ihn an, verbeugte sich und ging zurück an ihren Platz. Dass Harry mit den Augen rollte, bemerkte sie nicht mehr. Nein, nicht wegen Hermine, die Verbeugungen waren es, die ihn störten.

Jeder im Saal stand auf und fing wieder an zu klatschen. Harry bemerkte, dass seine Wut abflaute und wollte zurück zum Tisch gehen, als er zusammenzuckte. Mit den Händen an seiner Stirn fiel er auf die Knie. Harry war fast Blind vor Schmerz. Hermine machte sofort wieder kehrt, und auch Remus und Arthur liefen auf Harry zu.

„Nicht schon wieder.", stöhnte Harry.  
Der Schmerz schien nachzulassen, doch Voldemort sprach trotzdem zu ihm.  
_„Da bist du ja wieder. Wo warst du, ich habe dich gesucht."_  
Harry stand auf, wies die Anderen an still zu sein und verdunkelte den Raum. Jetzt konnte er die Augen öffnen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Voldemort durch seine Augen sehen kann, wo er sich aufhält. Sicher ist sicher. „Das ist langsam lästig Voldemort. Du nervst."  
_„So redet man nicht mit mir, Potter. Ich muss dir wohl Manieren beibringen."_  
„Versuch es doch, ich warte."  
_„Vielleicht klappt es ja, wenn ich deiner kleinen Schlammblutfreundin einige Manieren beibringe. Vielleicht färbt das ja auf dich ab."_  
„Du lässt die Finger von ihr und ihrer Familie!"  
_„Dann zeig mir endlich wo du bist!"_, schnaubte Voldemort ungeduldig. „_Wir machen dem Ganzen ein Ende. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass du nicht leiden wirst."_  
„Einmal soll ich leiden, dann wieder nicht. Du kannst dich wohl nicht entscheiden. Du hattest schon so viele Gelegenheiten mich zu töten, also sei nicht eingeschnappt, wenn ich nicht gleich losspringe, um zu dir zu kommen. Du kannst auch noch ein wenig länger warten. Da wird die Vorfreude noch größer."

Harry schloss wieder seine Augen und im gleichen Moment erhellte sich der Saal. Er hatte keine Probleme mehr, Voldemort abzuwimmeln, wenn er in seine Gedanken eindrang. Er allein hatte die Kontrolle über seinen Geist und Fawkes schien ihm dabei zu helfen.

Und wie war dieses? Hat sich auch hier das Warten gelohnt?  
Sitze und warte auf Reviews. :-))

Pupp135- War das für's erste positiv genug?

Bis bald bepa


	14. Es gibt keine sinnlosen Opfer

**laser jet**- Freut mich. Grausam? Das ist kein schönes Wort. Vielleicht entschädigt dich ja dieses Kap.

**choooo**- Danke dir. Es geht weiter.

**Mr.P**- Du sollst nicht länger warten.

**kathleen potter**- Na dann ist ja gut. Er ist nicht mehr im Orden, aber ganz verschwunden ist er natürlich auch nicht.

**Josy**- Harry haut auf die ...? Noch macht sich Hermine zu viele Sorgen um Harry, aber du wirst bald lesen. Und irgendwann schaffen sie es, sich ihren Gefühlen hinzugeben. Versprochen. :-) Aber wann???????  
Ich kann Romantik wirklich nur schwer wiedergeben. Bis es so ist, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dauert es manchmal Stunden. Selbst erleben, ist doch eh viel schöner. ;-)

**VamHex**- Hier kommt es.

**pupp135**- Ich habe dir zu danken. Mit schnell ist da nicht viel.  
Ich möchte niemanden zum heulen bringen. Noch jedenfalls nicht. Wie soll es denn erst zum Ende hin werden. Schreib mir bitte, wenn ich dir Taschentücher besorgen soll! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kathy**- Die Verbeugungen hasst Harry. Mal sehen, was du zu kap. 14 sagst.

**DKub**- Noch nicht ganz. Jetzt fängt es erst richtig an, spannend zu werden. Bis dann.

**Sera**- Voldi veralbern ist schön und gut, aber ob kann Harry das Echo vertragen kann?  
Da du brav gewartet hast, kommt hier das Nächste.

**Joanna**- Weiter geht's.

**Sandy123**- Danke. Jetzt erfährst du, wie es weiter geht.

Es hat sich in Kap. 13 ein kleiner Fehler eingeschlichen – Tageszeit.  
Als Harry wach wurde, war es nicht 0:15, sondern erst 15:knips. Ich habe es noch schnell geändert.

Ein großes Dankeschön geht wie immer an Josy. Du musst doch schon ein ganzen Eimer voll mit meinen Rechtschreibefehlern haben.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören nur ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 14 Es gibt keine sinnlosen Opfer**

Aufgeregt, was auf ihn zukommen würde, ging Harry zurück zum Tisch und nahm seinen Platz zwischen Remus und Prof. McGonagall ein. Alle Augenpaare waren nur auf ihn gerichtet.  
Harry sah den Tisch entlang. Arthur Weasley, der zu Harrys linken Seite neben Prof. McGonagall saß, warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu. Und auch Prof. McGonagall und Remus würdigten das eben Geschehene. „Sehr gut!", flüsterte Remus.  
Sehr gut? Und warum fühlte Harry sich schlecht und ungerecht? Hat er überhaupt das Recht jemanden aus dem Orden zu werfen? Steht es ihm zu, über einen anderen Menschen zu richten?  
Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich auf seine neue Rolle vorzubereiten. Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was ihn erwarten würde, wie er den Orden führen sollte. Unsicherheit begann sich wieder in ihm breit zu machen. Hatte dieser Smith vielleicht doch Recht?

„Ich möchte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Mir ist klar, dass sie nicht gefragt wurden, ob sie mit der Wahl von Prof. Dumbledore einverstanden sind. Ich kann sie verstehen, wenn sie mit ihm nicht einer Meinung sind, doch es war sein Wille und den werde ich respektieren. Prof. Dumbledore hat mich zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt, da ich sein Urururenkel bin. Ich bin das letzte noch lebende Familienmitglied der Dumbledores und habe damit auch den Phönix übernommen."  
Harry bekam bei seinen Worten eine Gänsehaut. Es kostete ihm eine Menge Überwindungen, um so zu reden.  
„Als Erstes möchte ich sie um einige Gedenkminuten für Prof. Dumbledore und Alastor Moody bitten. Zwei großartige Männer haben im Kampf um den Frieden, ihr Leben lassen müssen. Diese zwei Menschen haben ein großes Loch in unsere Mitte gerissen und niemand könnte sie je ersetzen."  
Als Harry den Satz beendet hatte, ließ er seinen Kopf sinken. Jeder, der im Saal anwesend war, tat es ihm gleich. Eine unheimliche Stille durchzog den Saal.

Prof. McGonagall erklärte gegen 19:00 die Versammlung für beendet und langsam leerte sich der Saal. Harry blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen bis alle den Saal verlassen hatten.  
Remus beobachtete Harry besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Harry nickte stumm.  
„Möchtest du allein sein?" Wieder kam nur ein Nicken von Harry.

Remus und Hermine verließen als letztes den Saal. „Was hat er? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Hermine besorgt und blickte in Harrys Richtung. Ihre Kette hatte sie fest in der Hand.  
Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis, sofort loszulaufen und Harry in den Arm zu nehmen. „Remus ich ..."  
„Ich weiß Hermine. Lass ihn einen Augenblick allein! Er muss erst alles verarbeiten."

:Na endlich.:, dachte Harry, stand auf und ging hinter den Wandteppich. Er wollte keinen sehen, nur allein sein. Auch das, was sich am Ende des Ganges verbarg, welcher sich hinter dem Wandteppich erstreckte, interessierte ihn nicht.  
Harry lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand und langsam ließ er sich sinken. Alles was am heutigen Abend passiert war, lief noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. :Warum ich, warum nicht Neville?:  
Harry erinnerte sich an den Abend, an dem Prof. Dumbledore ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählte.  
:_‚Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.'_:  
Es gab zwei Kinder, die Voldemort hätten gefährlich werden können. Die Longbttoms hatten Voldemort auch drei Mal die Stirn geboten und auch Neville ist Ende Juli geboren. Doch Voldemort hatte Harry als sich ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet, er hatte ihn für den Gefährlicheren gehalten.  
Es hätte alles anders kommen können. Seine Eltern würden noch leben und er hätte nicht bei den Dursleys aufwachsen müssen. Hätte Neville dies verdient, hätte er all das was Harry durchstehen musste, erleiden sollen? Bestimmt nicht. Neville litt schon genug. Seine Eltern waren zwar noch am Leben, doch was für ein Leben war das. Gefangen in ihrer eigenen Welt, ohne einen Funken Hoffnung aus dieser je zu entkommen.**_  
_**Wie lange Harry so gesessen hatte, wusste er nicht.

Hermine und Ron begannen sich Sorgen zu machen. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm. Er ist schon so lange dort drin."  
Hermine war schon fast an der Tür, die zum Saal führte angelangt, als Remus sie aufhielt. „Er möchte doch nur allein sein. Lassen wir ihm seine Ruhe." Remus war auch nicht wohl, Harry jetzt allein zu lassen, doch verstand er ihn.  
„Ich möchte Harry noch mal sehen, bevor ich zurück nach Hogwarts muss.", sagte Hermine traurig und sah Remus mit flehendem Blick an.  
„Du kannst doch noch bleiben. Prof. McGonagall und Severus haben bestimmt nichts dagegen. Harry kann dich später nach Hogwarts bringen." „Danke, das wäre schön."  
Harry und sie hatten viel zu wenig Zeit füreinander.

Im gleichen Moment öffnete Harry die Tür zur Küche und sah sie verdutzt an. „Habt ihr etwa auf mich gewartet?"  
„Natürlich.", antwortete Prof. McGonagall und ging auf Harry zu. „Wir lassen dich doch an solch einem Tag nicht einfach allein." „Was hast du so lange dort drin gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
Immer noch spürte sie Harrys Zweifel, die ihn plagten und an seinen Kräften zehrten.  
„Sei bitte nicht sauer! Ich wollte nur für einen Augenblick allein sein.", antwortete Harry und ging auf Hermine zu. Als Entschuldigung bekam sie einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich bin nicht sauer oder böse auf dich. Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht."  
Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Liebevoll sah er sie an und senkte erneut seine Lippen auf die ihren. „Hier passiert mir nichts.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten.

„Ihr haltet aber lange durch, ohne Luft.", scherzte Ron und stellte sich neben seine Freunde.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"  
Dass Harry Fawkes von Dumbledore übernommen hat, wusste er von seinem Vater. Doch, dass Harry Dumbledores Urururenkel ist und die Führung des Ordens übernimmt, davon hatte sein Vater nichts gesagt.  
„Ich habe es einfach nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte Dumbledore möchte es gern, doch das es tatsächlich so kommt." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Und viel Gelegenheit es dir zu erzählen, hatte ich auch noch nicht.", entschuldigte Harry sich bei Ron.

„Es hätte niemand anderes den Orden übernehmen können. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass du seine Nachfolge antreten würdest. Seit deiner Geburt.", mischte sich Remus ein.  
„Aber wie?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt. „Voldemort hat mich doch erst gekennzeichnet, als ich ein Jahr alt war."  
„Es hat nicht nur etwas mit Voldemort und der Prophezeiung zu tun. Du bist ein Nachfahre von Prof. Dumbledore.", unterbrach Prof. McGonagall ihn. „Fawkes gehört seit Jahrhunderten zur Familie der Dumbledores und ist auch das Zeichen des Ordens. Du trägst Fawkes in dir und der Orden ist deine Aufgabe.  
Arthur Weasley klopfte Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht. Heute hast du allen deine Macht bewiesen. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein."  
„Warum fühle ich mich dann so beschissen? Soll ich stolz darauf sein, dass ich diesen Smith aus dem Orden geworfen habe? Ich habe nicht das Recht dazu. Wir können Dankbar für jeden sein, der sich uns anschließt. Die Meisten haben viel zu viel Angst, sich Voldemort entgegenzustellen.", erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.  
„Beruhige dich!", bat Snape, der ebenfalls noch im Hauptquartier geblieben war. „Du hast das einzig Richtige getan. Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Mitglieder, die Führung des Ordens anzuzweifeln, sondern sich zu fügen. Es war allein Dumbledores Entscheidung und niemand hat sich dagegen zu stellen."  
Alle sprachen ihm Mut zu, doch ohne Erfolg. Seine Schuldgefühle sitzen zu tief.

„Smith war sehr wütend auf dich. Was machen wir, wenn er alles über den Orden ausplaudert?", fragte Hermine.  
„Das kann er nicht.", beruhigte Harry sie. „Warum nicht?", kam es aus Rons Richtung.  
„Er weiß nichts mehr über den Orden. Ich habe jegliche Information über uns aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Selbst Voldemort würde nichts mehr finden."  
„Sehr gut.", lächelte Remus.

Nach dem Abendessen, verabschiedeten sich Mr Weasley, Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Snape von den anderen. „Severus.", rief Harry und ging ihm nach. Snape blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Ich möchte mich noch bei dir bedanken. Wärst du nicht gewesen, dann ..." „Ich habe dir schon einmal versucht zu erklären, dass ich nicht das bin, was du von mir hältst.", unterbrach Snape ihn. Er ahnte auf was Harry hinaus wollte, doch das würde Snape nie zulassen. Er würde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn jemand versucht, Harry zu töten. Es waren schon zu viele Fehler, die er unberührt gelassen hatte, die er hätte wieder gut machen können.  
„Ich habe deinen Vater und Black gehasst, weil sie so arrogant und von sich eingenommen waren. Und Remus, da er sie nicht davon abgehalten hat. Die ersten Jahre habe ich genau so über dich gedacht und es dich spüren lassen. Ich dachte, du kannst nur so wie dein Vater sein, solch eine Wut hatte ich auf ihn. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe, dass du nicht dein Vater bist und ich dich nicht für alles büßen lassen kann. Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass du mir vergibst, dafür ist zu viel passiert. Aber, ich möchte dir helfen.  
Es ist nicht meine Art, vor jemandem zu kriechen." Er sah Harry direkt in die Augen. „Doch ich unterwerfe mich dir." Snape ließ sich vor Harry auf die Knie fallen.  
Harry sah ihn geschockt an. „Lass das, komm wieder hoch! Mir soll sich niemand unterwerfen und du auch nicht. Da komme ich mir ja vor wie Voldemort, dessen Todesser ihm ein Leben lang dienen müssen. Ich kann dir hier und jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich dir vergebe. Aber Dumbledore hat dir vertraut und ich glaube ihm."  
Snape stand wieder auf. „Ich werde das Vertrauen, welches du mir vielleicht irgendwann gibst nicht missbrauchen."

Kurz nachdem Snape den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte, trat Hermine hinter Harry. „Kommst du?" Harry drehte sich um und sah einer bedrückten Hermine in die Augen. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe nur mit Severus geredet. Lass uns zu Ron und Remus gehen!"  
Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und führte sie zurück in die Küche.

„Auf der nächsten Versammlung, musst du jemanden ernennen, der den Platz von Moody einnimmt.", sagte Remus, als sie zusammen im Salon saßen und Tee tranken. „Ich?", fragte Harry und stand auf.  
„Ja", entgegnete Remus. „Es muss jemand sein, dem du vertraust, der Erfahrungen hat. Es sollte jemand sein, der dir in Rat und Tat zu Seite stehen kann."  
Harry ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen. „Und was kommen noch für Aufgaben auf mich zu?"  
„Es ist schwer für dich, ich weiß. So viel was du noch nicht verstehst. Aber mit der Zeit kommst du schon dahinter. Du bekommst jede Hilfe die du brauchst. Du darfst nur keinem zeigen, dass du Angst hast."  
„Ich habe keine Angst, ich weiß nur nicht wie.", entgegnete Harry.  
„Du musst zeigen, dass du das Oberhaupt des Ordens bist. Du musst dich durchsetzen, taktisch vorgehen und diplomatisch sein. Dies wirst du noch alles lernen. Vertraue einfach auf deine Fähigkeiten. Das heute war ein guter Anfang. Sie haben Respekt vor dir und würden dir überall hin folgen."  
„Ich will nicht, dass mir irgendjemand irgendwohin folgt. Meinetwegen haben jawohl schon genug Menschen ihr Leben gelassen." „Du wirst es schon richtig machen.", versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Wir helfen dir.", sagte Hermine und stellte sich hinter Harrys Sessel. Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du kannst auf uns zählen." Ihre Stimme klang wie liebliche Musik in seinen Ohren - Musik die beruhigend auf ihn wirkte. Doch gleichzeitig taten ihre Worte auch weh - Hermine würde sich seinetwegen in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir für deine Hilfe bedankt.", lächelte Harry seine Freundin an.  
Dass es nur ein gespieltes Lächeln war, welches seine Ängste verstecken sollte, bemerkte Hermine nicht.  
Er nahm ihre Hände, die immer noch auf seinen Schultern lagen, in seine und drückte sie zärtlich. Langsam führte er sie um den Sessel und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoss. Verträumt sahen sie sich an und vergaßen Ron und Remus, die lächelnd diese Szene beobachteten.  
Harrys Hand berührte ihr Gesicht und Hermines Haut begann zu brennen. Genießerisch schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief ein. Beide schienen in ihrer kleinen gemeinsamen Welt zu sein.  
Harrys Kopf bewegte sich auf Hermines zu und seine Lippen versiegelten die ihren. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss von beiden Seiten entbrannte.  
Zärtlich arbeitete er sich bis zum Schlüsselbein vor. Auf dem Weg dorthin platzierte er heiße Küsse auf ihren Hals.  
„STOP!", rief Remus. „Das solltet ihr fortsetzen, wenn ihr allein seid. Oder habt ihr uns schon vergessen? Hermine weiß mit Sicherheit auch so, was du sagen willst." Mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich an Ron. „Oder denkst du, wir sollten sie allein lassen?"  
„Ist ja gut.", brummte Harry. „Wir haben euch schon verstanden."  
Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance und sah die drei verdutzt an. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, als sie realisierte womit beide eben noch beschäftigt waren. „Bitte, gern geschehen." Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen. Jetzt musste Harry wirklich schmunzeln.

„Ich werde euch drei jetzt allein lassen. Gute Nacht!", verabschiedete sich Remus. Noch immer konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry hatte in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich viele glückliche Momente. Das Bild der beiden zusammen auf dem Sessel, würde ihn bis in den Schlaf verfolgen, da war sich Remus sicher.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr macht, aber ich werde mich auf den Weg nach hause machen.", grinste Ron hinterlistig. Erneut wurde Hermine rot und machte damit Rons Haaren Konkurrenz.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen.", verabschiedete auch Ron sich von Harry. Hermine nahm er zum Abschied in den Arm. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Als Antwort bekam Ron einen heftigen Schlag auf den Arm. „Bis bald und grüß Parvati von mir!"

Hermine stellte sich vor Harry und hielt seine Hände fest. „Würdest du mich jetzt schon nach Hogwarts bringen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Bitte, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." Ohne Hermines Aussage glauben zu schenken, willigte er ein. Das Glück, welches Harry in den letzten Minuten dank Hermine erleben durfte, verschwand wieder und an dessen Stelle trat Unsicherheit.

„Schlaf gut! Wenn du möchtest, hole ich dich am Wochenende wieder ab.", sagte Harry nachdem Hermine mit Fawkes in ihrem Büro ankam.  
„Dann gehörst du aber nur mir. Nur unter der Bedingung lasse ich dich gehen.", antwortete Hermine und sah Harry herausfordernd an.  
„Habe ich eine Wahl?", fragte Harry und nahm sie in den Arm. „Eigentlich nicht."

Hermine legte ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Mit sanfter Gewalt brachte sie ihn dazu, sich aufs Sofa fallen zu lassen. Ohne, dass sich ihre Lippen trennten, wanderten Hermines Hände forschend Harrys Oberkörper entlang.  
Mit wie wenig Luft kann ein Mensch eigentlich auskommen?  
Harry fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch ihr Haar und genoss ihre Berührungen.

Es klopfte und beide schreckten auf. „Ja bitte?", rief Hermine nervös und sprang auf.  
Im selben Augenblick betrat Prof. McGonagall das Büro und sah Hermine durcheinander neben Harry stehen, der leicht zerzaust aussah. „Wie ich sehe, sind sie gut angekommen.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was die beiden gerade vorhatten.  
„Ich habe schon gedacht, du bleibst in London."  
„Entschuldigen sie bitte, es war meine Schuld. Wir haben die Zeit vergessen.", sagte Harry, der bemerkte, dass Hermine die Situation peinlich war. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie schon zurück nach Hogwarts wollte. Remus hatte sie auf eine Weise bloßgestellt und das war ihr ebenfalls peinlich gewesen.  
„Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Ihr braucht mir keine Rechenschaft ablegen. Ich habe gesehen, dass ihr schon da seid und wollte noch mal mit Harry sprechen." „Einen Augenblick noch Professor, ich bin gleich bei ihnen."  
Prof. McGonagall wünschte Hermine noch eine erholsame Nacht und verließ ihr Büro.  
„Ich hole dich am Freitag, einverstanden?", fragte Harry. „Das Wochenende gehört dann nur uns beiden. Versprochen." Hermine nickte und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. „Geh, sie wartet auf dich."

Harry stieg die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters, welches einst Prof. Dumbledore gehörte hinauf. Sein Magen drehte sich um. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, vor Dumbledores Büro zu stehen und zu wissen, dass er tot ist. Harry klopfte an. „Herein!", antwortete ihm McGonagalls Stimme.  
Harry sah seine ehemalige Lehrerin, die ihn mit strahlenden Augen empfing, am Schreibtisch sitzen. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist." „Kein Thema Professor." Harry sah sich im Büro um. Nur wenig in diesem Büro erinnerte an den alten Schulleiter. Die Regale voller Bücher und die Portraits an den Wänden, waren das einzige was Harry von seinen vielen, meist unfreiwilligen Besuchen her kannte.  
„Setzt dich bitte!", wies sie ihn an.

Harry nahm auf einem kleinen Sessel platz, der genau vorm Schreibtisch stand. „Professor, wenn sie es erlauben, würde ich Hermine gern am Freitag nach dem Unterricht abholen. Ich bringe sie auch am Sonntag rechtzeitig wieder zurück."  
„Selbstverständlich bin ich damit einverstanden. Ihr braucht mich nicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass ihr Zeit für euch haben wollt." Jetzt war es an Harry rot zu werden. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Ihr seid erwachsen."  
McGonagall stand auf, ging um ihren Schreibtisch und stellte sich direkt neben Harry. „Wenn alles vorbei ist, habt ihr euer Leben für euch."

„Professor, sie wollten mir etwas sagen.", unterbrach Harry die für ihn peinliche Situation.  
„Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten.", entgegnete sie und setzte sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Welchen? Raus damit!" Harry wollte wieder etwas geselliger klingen. Er mag es nicht, wenn ihn jemand bemitleidet.  
„Fawkes und Prof. Dumbledore haben unsere Schule auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise beschützt. Ich nehme an, Voldemort weiß bereits das Prof. Dumbledore verstorben ist?" Harry nickte. „Meine Befürchtung ist, dass der Zauber, den die beiden auf Hogwarts und seine Ländereien gelegt haben, nicht mehr so stark ist wie zuvor und somit einem Angriff nicht standhalten wird."  
Harry sah, dass das Strahlen aus ihren Augen verschwunden war. „Ich möchte dich bitten, dass du und Fawkes auf Hogwarts aufpasst." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch McGonagall hielt ihn zurück.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich viel verlange, vor allem da du schon genug zu tun hast. Aber ihr seid die einzigen, die dazu in der Lage sind. Die Schule ist zwar noch durch die Zauber ihrer Gründer geschützt, aber das reicht gegen Voldemort leider nicht mehr."  
Harry stand auf. „Professor, sie brauchen nur zu rufen und ich bin da. Sie wissen, dass ich alles für Hogwarts tun würde. Die Schule war immer mein zu Hause."

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt, Minerva.", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter Harry.  
Harry drehte sich hastig um, doch da war niemand. :Habe ich schon Halluzinationen?: „Das war doch Prof. Dumbledores Stimme."  
Prof. McGonagall lächelte und deutete mit ihrer Hand hinter Harry. Fragend drehte er sich um und blickte auf ein Portrait von Dumbledore. Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken.  
„Warum so traurig?", fragte Dumbledore aus seinem Bild heraus. „Ich dachte sie ..."  
„Ich komme nicht zurück und das weißt du.", wurde er von seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter, aus dessen Bild heraus unterbrochen. „Ich weiß.", erwiderte Harry und blickte wieder zum Portrait auf.  
Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Du hast deine Sache heute Abend sehr gut gemacht."  
„Wie?", fragte Harry und blickte zurück in McGonagalls Richtung. Seine Vermutung war, dass sie es Prof. Dumbledore erzählt haben müsste. Doch Harry erntete nur kopfschütteln.  
„Eins meiner Bilder hängt auch im Grimmauldplatz. Du hast es in der ganzen Aufregung nicht bemerkt.", lenkte Dumbledore wieder Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Du hast das einzig richtige gemacht und du brauchst auch nicht an dir zweifeln."  
„Professor, ich schaffe das nicht."  
„Natürlich schaffst du das. Du bist nicht allein Harry. Du hast Freunde und der ganze Orden ist dir treu ergeben." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch Dumbledore winkte ab. Selbst als Portrait hatte er eine besondere Wirkung auf seine Mitmenschen. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass irgendjemandem etwas zustößt, aber es gibt Opfer die auch nützlich sind. Und in einem Krieg gibt es Opfer, ob man will oder nicht."  
Harry sah ihn entsetzt an. „Mein Tot war auch nicht sinnlos.", setzte Dumbledore nach.

„Was, sie hätten gar nicht sterben müssen?", fragte Harry fassungslos.  
„Fawkes hätte mich heilen können. Es hätte zwar gedauert, aber ja, ich hätte nicht sterben müssen." Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen und setzte erneut an, um zu fragen.  
Dumbledore kam ihm zuvor. „Meine Zeit war abgelaufen. Ohne Fawkes wäre ich schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Ich habe nur gewartet bis du soweit warst. Du bist der nächste Hüter des Phönix."  
Harry ließ sich zurück in den Sessel fallen und konnte nicht mehr, als nur den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Sag was dir auf dem Herzen liegt!", forderte Dumbledore Harry auf.  
Der Angesprochene sah zornig zu seinem ehemaligen Mentor auf. „Mein Leben war von Anfang an ein Reinfall. Meine Eltern ermordet, obwohl ich es vielleicht gar nicht gewesen wäre. Dann musste ich bei den Dursleys aufwachsen, mich schlagen und schikanieren lassen, dabei hatte ich noch einen Verwandten bei dem ich hätte leben können. Hinter mir ist ein wahnsinniger und geisteskranker Zauberer her, der mich töten will und ich weiß jahrelang nicht warum. Ich soll die Zauberwelt retten und habe keine Ahnung wie. Um den ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, stirbt mein Urururgroßvater nur, um mir seinen Phönix zu übergeben, weil Opfer im Krieg nicht immer sinnlos sind."

McGonagall war beim Anblick von Harrys Zorn ganz blass geworden, doch Dumbledore sah Harry immer noch lächelnd an. „Es ist ein schönes Gefühl wieder Großvater genannt zu werden. Das habe ich lange Zeit nicht mehr gehört.", sagte er ruhig. „Aber glaube mir, dein Leben war, ist und wird kein Reinfall sein. Deine Eltern mussten leider sterben, das war ein großer Verlust für uns alle.  
Aber es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass es in dieser Prophezeiung um dich geht.  
Bei den Dursleys bist du aufgewachsen, da es noch genügend Anhänger Voldemorts gab, die dich töten wollten. Und außerdem solltest du fern vom Trubel, der um dich existierte aufwachsen. Dies war zwar nur eine Ausrede, die ich damals benutzte, um mein schlechtes Gewissen zu reduzieren, aber es schien mir auch die beste Lösung zu sein. Und ja, du sollst die Zaubererwelt retten und du wirst es auch schaffen. Du musst nur an dich und deine Macht glauben.  
Ich bin gestorben, damit du Fawkes übernehmen kannst. Ich habe mich lange darauf vorbereitet, es war meiner Ansicht nach der beste Zeitpunkt dafür. Und Voldemort hat mir am Ende auch nicht viel Zeit zum überlegen gelassen."  
Dumbledore gab Harry etwas Zeit, um das eben gehörte zu verstehen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich schwächer wurde, ich hatte kaum noch Kraft."

„Aber Fawkes hätte dich doch retten können.", wiederholte Harry, was er zuvor von Dumbledore gehört hatte, er wollte es immer noch nicht war haben. Unbewusst hatte Harry Dumbledore geduzt.  
„Versteh doch, irgendwann kommt für jeden die Zeit. Und ..."  
Harry unterbrach Dumbledore und stand auf. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde gerufen." Diese Unterbrechung empfand Harry alles andere als unpassend. Ein besseres Timing hätte Fudge gar nicht haben können. Er wollte nicht mehr Dumbledores Ausführungen und Entschuldigungen lauschen, zu viel auf einmal strömte auf ihn ein, dass er es gleich verarbeiten könnte.  
„Du kannst mich jeder Zeit um Rat fragen, ich bin immer für dich da."  
„Danke, das weiß ich.", entgegnete Harry und drehte sich nach McGonagall um. „Professor, ich werde mich um Hogwarts und allem was dazu gehört kümmern. Sie können sich auf mich verlassen." „Danke Harry, ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet."  
„Ich muss sie jetzt verlassen, Fudge ruft mich." Harry verbeugte sich vor beiden und apparierte ins Ministerium für Zauberei.

„Er versteht sich und die Welt nicht mehr, Albus." Prof. McGonagall stand bedrückt vor Dumbledores Portrait und wartete auf aufmunternde Worte seinerseits.  
„Er hat Angst. Mehr um seine Mitmenschen, als um sich selbst. Ich befürchte, dass er keine Hilfe annehmen wird." Es waren keine aufmunternde und stärkende Worte, die sie von ihrem Vorgänger zu hören bekam.  
„Wird er sterben?", fragte sie mit dem Ansatz von Tränen in den Augen. Diese Frage kam nur schwer über ihre Lippen.  
Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Minerva, du weißt doch wie unzuverlässig die Kunst des Wahrsagens ist.  
Wollen wir hoffen, dass es diesmal auch der Fall ist."

„Bin ich zu spät?", fragte Harry, der soeben in Fudge Büro apparierte. Wieder mal war niemand außer ihm anwesend. Sollte wieder so ein 'Spezialauftrag' kommen?  
Fudge saß mit noch zwei Zauberern, die Harry noch nicht kannte am Tisch. „Guten Abend Mr Potter.", begrüßte Fudge ihn trocken. „Das ist Mr Barkley, der Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung" Er zeigte zu seiner Linken, „und das ist Mr Rose, der Leiter der Geheimhaltungsabteilung." Dieser saß zu seiner Rechten.  
„Guten Abend Mr Fudge, Mr Barkley, Mr Rose.", begrüßte Harry sie und verbeugte sich. „ Was kann ich für sie tun?" Harry sah wie Fudges Augen aufblitzen.  
„Mr Potter, ich möchte, dass sie mir meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß beantworten!", begann Fudge.  
Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Auf welche Fragen bitte?" „Setzen sie sich Mr Potter!", forderte Rose und sah ihn mit einem für Harry undefinierbaren Blick an.

"Wie uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, haben sie den Phönix von Prof. Dumbledore übernommen.", begann Fudge. Die Kälte, die Harry schon beim letzten Zusammentreffen mit Fudge gespürt hatte, war wieder da. „Ja", erwiderte Harry fast genau so kühl wie sein Gegenüber.  
„Der Phönix hätte nur an einen Nachfahren von Dumbledore übergeben werden können. Stimmt das auch?", fragte diesmal Rose.  
„Ja, das stimmt auch.", antwortete Harry. „Auf was genau wollen sie hinaus?"  
„Immer Ruhe bewahren, Mr Potter. Hat ihn das niemand beigebracht?", fauchte Fudge. „Demzufolge müssten sie ein Verwandter Dumbledores sein."  
„Wenn sie das schon alles wissen, warum bin ich dann hier?", fragte Harry genervt. „Zügeln sie ihr Temperament", flappte Rose. „Sie reden immerhin mit dem Zauberminister Englands."

„Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte Harry wütend und stand auf. Auch Fudge erhob sich und blickte Harry abwertend an. „Sie sind dem Ministerium unterstellt. Warum haben sie uns das verschwiegen?"  
„Was hat das bitte schön mit meiner Arbeit als Auror zu tun?", schnauzte Harry zurück. Fudge reagierte nicht auf Harrys Frage.  
„Sie haben Mr Fudges Frage noch nicht beantwortet.", kam es jetzt von Barkley. „Ich beantworte gar keine Frage mehr. Ich habe mir nicht zu schulden kommen lassen und werde jetzt gehen."  
„Nichts der Gleichen werden sie tun, Mr Potter. Sie bleiben schön hier!", blaffte Fudge ihn an.  
„Vor was haben sie Angst, Mr Fudge?", fragte Harry plötzlich. Was hatte er zu verlieren?  
„Angst?", schnaubte Fudge und klang dabei belustigt. „Ich habe keine Angst und vor ihnen schon lange nicht.  
„Ich frage sie noch mal, warum bin ich hier?", Diesmal wurde Harry etwas lauter.  
„Sie sind unerlaubt in eine Organisation eingetreten, dessen Vorsitz sie übernommen haben. Sie haben uns nicht gemeldet, welche Kräfte sie sich angeeignet haben.", beantwortete Rose Harry seine Frage.  
„Ach, daher weht der Wind, die Herren sind eingeschnappt, dass sie nicht über mich bescheid wissen. Das hat Prof. Dumbledore ihnen wohl nicht erzählt, was?.", grinste Harry. „Nur darum haben sie mich in den Dienst des Ministeriums gestellt, damit sie die Kontrolle über mich haben. Doch leider ist ihr Plan schiefgelaufen, nicht wahr?"  
Fudge wollte dem etwas entgegensetzen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Diesen Blödsinn höre ich mir nicht länger an. Ich wünsche den Herren noch eine ruhige Nacht." Harry verbeugte sich und ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion von Fudge, Rose oder Barkley zu warten, apparierte er zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Wie war dieses Kap.?  
Ihr erinnert euch bestimmt an das kleine niedliche Feld, mit dem **GO**. Einfach drauf klicken und irgendetwas schreiben. Natürlich nur, dass es euch SUPER gefallen hat. :-)  
Ich freue mich über jedes Kompliment bezüglich meiner Story, doch ein wenig Kritik von euch, wäre auch ganz nett. Vielleicht könnte ich ja was verbessern.

In 2 Wochen gibt es das nächste Kap. Nächsten Freitag ist ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit' dran.  
Bis dann bepa


	15. Es beginnt!

**Mech WOLLIer**- Danke für dein Review! Von Fudge werden wir noch eine Menge hören.

**pupp135**- Leider hat es etwas gedauert, aber hier kommt Kap. 15.

**Sonne**- Diesmal musstest du etwas weiter zählen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?   
Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wieder erreicht habe. Drück dich!

**kathleen potter**- Fudge abschaffen? Nein, so schnell nicht. Ich brauche ihn noch eine Weile.

**Choooo**- Ich würde mir auch die Pest an die Hacken ärgern, wenn mich ständig jemand stören würde. :-) Bald wird sich zeigen, ob Fudge wirklich das ist, was er behauptet zu sein.

**Mr.P**- Ob er (Fudge) wirklich richtig steht siehst du, wenn das Licht angeht. Irgendwann werden sie auch Zeit für sich haben.

**Sandy123**- Huhu zurück! Die werden noch ganz andere Sachen mit ihm machen.

**laser-jet- **Solche Worte von dir? Aber du hast Recht! Irgendjemand sollte ihn mal zurechtstutzen.

**vero**- Danke für dein Kompliment! Dumbledore hat es Remus und Prof. McGonagall erzählt, bevor er verstorben ist. Doch wer es verraten hat??? Ich glaube nicht, dass Fudge Harry entlassen wird. So schnell jedenfalls nicht. Er glaubt immer noch, dass er Harry unter Kontrolle bekommt.

**kathy**- Danke! Hier kommt mehr.

**DKub**- Will ich das? Kann ich das?   
Fudge wird bald bekommen was er verdient. Die Stelle bleibt erstmal von McGonagall besetzt. Wenn der Richtige gefunden wurde oder der Richtige zusagt, dann wird die Stelle neu besetzt.   
Da KOMMT auch bald was in ihrer Beziehung. Versprochen.

**Lily-Evelyn**- Danke auch dir! Ich hoffe du lebst noch.   
Das mit den Zeiten werde ich nie lernen. Von der Kommasetzung rede ich erst gar nicht.   
Wie sieht ein Schnitzel aus, das sich freut?

**VamHex**- Das hoffe ich auch.

**Obelix72**- Ich lasse sie nicht leiden. Wie kommst du darauf? Sie liegen mir sehr am Herzen.   
Das mit Hermines Geburtstag ist etwas schief gelaufen. Will hat mich bereits darauf hingewiesen, doch leider konnte ich es zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr ändern.   
Wenn ich ganz lieb BITTE, BITTE sage, liest du dann trotzdem weiter?

**kaddy84**- Hi Pflaume! Das wird auch mal Zeit!   
Überlege dir genau was du schreibst! So ist es brav. Verscherze es dir nicht mit deiner großen Cousine! :-) Bis Samstag!

Diesmal wurde das Kap. von Obelix72 betagelesen. Großes Dankeschön an dich!   
Nicht wundern! Ich habe nicht alles übernommen. Den Rest erkläre ich dir per Mail.

Es hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber dafür gibt es nächste Woche gleich noch eins.

Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich!

Wie auch sonst:   
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören nur ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent. Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 15 Es beginnt!**

„Wo warst du?", wurde Harry von Remus Lupin empfangen. „McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass du von Fudge gerufen wurdest." „Frag bloß nicht!", entgegnete Harry wütend und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.   
„Ich würde gern wissen, was passiert ist.", versuchte Remus etwas von Harry zu erfahren. „Fudge hatte mich gerufen, wie McGonagall gesagt hat.", brummte Harry und wollte hoch in sein Zimmer.   
„Nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Du stehst hier vor mir und pumpst wie ein Maikäfer. Was wollte Fudge von dir?"   
Nach mehreren Anläufen von Remus, etwas von Harry zu erfahren, begann dieser von selbst. Mit jedem Satz steigerte er sich mehr und mehr in seine Wut hinein. Remus saß ganz ruhig am Tisch und lauschte Harrys Ausführungen über Fudge und dessen Mitarbeitern.   
„Moody hatte Fudge aber nichts davon erzählt. Dass du nicht einsatzfähig warst, war das Einzige, was ihm berichtet wurde. Niemand hat ihm gegenüber den Orden oder Fawkes erwähnt.", entgegnete Remus, nachdem Harry zu Ende geschimpft hatte. Harry schlug mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. „Und woher bitte schön weiß er das?"   
Remus konnte Harrys Wut auf Fudge gut verstehen, doch es half nichts hier auszurasten. „Fudge hat Angst vor dir. Du hast mehr Macht in deinem kleinen Finger, als drei von Fudges Sorte zusammen. Bleib ruhig in seiner Gegenwart! Sag nichts Falsches! Morgen Früh werde ich mit Arthur, Tonks und Kingsley reden. Wir müssen herausfinden, was da gespielt wird!"   
„Ich werde schlafen gehen. Der morgige Tag wird bestimmt nicht gerade angenehm. Fudge wird den Abgang, den ich ihm geboten habe, garantiert nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.", verabschiedete Harry sich und ging irgendetwas vor sich her brubbelnd hoch in sein Zimmer.

Der Tag verlief genau so, wie Harry es vermutet hatte. Fudge ließ nicht ein gutes Haar an ihm. ‚Wie können sie es wagen? Der große Harry Potter darf ja alles!' Harry hatte das Gefühl, als sei er der Prellbock für alles, was sich in den letzten Jahren in Fudge angestaut hatte. Und das war eine Menge.

„So ein Ignorant.", schimpfte Harry wieder von neuem. „Bleib ruhig!", versuchte Ron, der zu Besuch im Grimmauldplatz war, Harry zu beschwichtigen. „Der kriegt sich wieder ein."   
Wie lange Harry schon über Fudge meckerte, konnte Ron nicht sagen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört auf die Uhr zu schauen. „Denk einfach an Hermine und daran, dass du sie morgen Abend abholst!", grinste Ron, als Harry immer noch keine Anstallten machte aufzuhören.   
„Was grinst du so?", fragte Harry gereizter, als er es eigentlich vorhatte. Er hatte nicht das Recht Ron so anzufahren. Ron trug nicht die Schuld an der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Fudge und Harry. „Nur so.", antwortete Ron ausweichend. „Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte Harry.   
„Na ja, ihr wollt doch morgen bestimmt allein sein.", begann Ron zögerlich. „Schon gestern konntet ihr nur schwer die Finger voneinander lassen." „Und weiter?", fragte Harry und stellte sich dumm.   
„Tu nicht so!" „An was denkst du? Sprich dich ruhig aus!", entgegnete Harry und merkte mit Genugtuung, dass Ron mehr Gesichtsfarbe bekam. „Harry, du liebst sie und sie liebt dich. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, warum ihr allein sein wollt?"   
„Wir wollen allein sein, da wir bisher noch nicht viel Zeit für einander hatten. Und wenn Hermine es möchte, wird sich auch das ergeben, auf dass du gerade versuchst anzuspielen."   
Wieder klang Harry leicht gereizt, was Ron auch bemerkte. Immer wieder schwappte eine Welle der Wut an Harrys Brust. Ein kleiner Impuls reichte aus, um dies auszulösen. „Entschuldige bitte! Das ist was sehr persönliches und geht nur dich und Hermine etwas an. Doch früher ..." Ron stoppte und sah betreten zu Boden.   
„Was hast du?", fragte Harry. Seine Wut war genau so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie aufkam. „Ich will die alten Zeiten zurück! In der Schule hatten wir so viel Spaß zusammen.", antwortete Ron traurig. „Ja, das war eine schöne Zeit. Abenteuer vom ersten Tag an. Ohne euch, hätte ich nicht mal das erste Jahr überstanden."   
„Harry, darf ich dich was fragen?" Harry nickte. „Es geht um die Prophezeiung.", sagte Ron vorsichtig und beobachtete Harry. Dieser fing seinen Blick auf. „Frag ruhig!"   
„Ich möchte gern wissen, um was es in dieser Prophezeiung geht. Ich habe Dad gefragt, doch er hat nur gesagt, dass du es mir erzählst, wenn du bereit dazu bist."   
In Harry zog sich alles zusammen. :Irgendwann wird er es eh erfahren, warum nicht jetzt?:   
„Irgendwann muss ich es dir so oder so erzählen." Harry stand auf und ging zum Kamin. Ron folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. „Versprich mir, dass du es niemandem erzählst, auch nicht Hermine! Sie wird es von mir erfahren." Ron nickte gespannt: „Versprochen!"

Harry begann alles zu erzählen, jede Einzelheit. Er wusste genau, was Ron dachte. Entsetzen stand auf seinem Gesicht. So blass hatte er Ron noch nie gesehen.   
Ron schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch er konnte nicht. Es war schrecklich.   
Das alles musste Harry für sich behalten, musste damit allein fertig werden.   
„Verstehst du mich jetzt? Ich konnte es euch nicht sagen. Ich wollte, glaub mir, aber ich habe es nicht fertig gebracht." Für einen Augenblick drehte Harry sich von Ron weg. „Ich hatte Angst davor, wie ihr es aufnehmen würdet, dass ich eure Freundschaft verliere."   
„Wie sollten wir das aufnehmen? Du bist unser Freund. Glaubst du wir hätten nicht zu dir gehalten?", fragte Ron entsetzt. „Du hättest mit dieser Last nicht allein fertig werden müssen." Ron war geschockt, dass Harry so über seine Freunde dachte. „Das weiß ich jetzt", antwortete Harry „doch leider zu spät."   
„Was redest du da? Wieso zu spät? Du kannst mit unserer Hilfe rechnen, egal was kommt.", entgegnete Ron und überlegte eine Weile, ob er weiter fragen sollte. „Die Visionen über deinen Tod" Er zögerte einen Moment. „werden sie zutreffen?" In Rons Augen konnte Harry Angst erkennen, Angst um ihn. „Ich versuche es zu verhindern, mehr kann ich nicht tun."   
„Du musst es Hermine erzählen, sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren." „Glaubst du, dass weiß ich nicht? Ich habe bloß keine Ahnung wie. Vielleicht: ‚Ich wollte dir nur sagen, entweder Voldemort stirbt oder ich, eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht.' oder ‚Du, es kann passieren, dass Voldemort mal kurz vorbeikommt und mich tötet. Aber sei nicht traurig, dass muss so sein.' Oder einen habe ich noch, der schockt sie bestimmt. ‚Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du einen Mörder liebst.' Stellst du dir das so vor?"   
„Du weißt, dass ich das so nicht gemeint habe. Aber soll sie es auf die harte Tour erfahren? ‚Guten Tag Miss Granger! Harry Potter ist tot, so wie es schon seit Jahren vorausgesagt wurde, aber trotzdem noch einen schönen Tag.' Findest du es so angenehmer für Hermine?"   
Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte Ron Recht, das war ihm klar. Doch wie sollte er den Mut aufbringen, es ihr zu sagen?   
„Sag es ihr! Sie wird es verstehen und vernünftig aufnehmen. Wenn du ihr gar nichts sagst, dann malt sie sich sonst was aus." „Ich sage es ihr, aber nicht heute und auch nicht dieses Wochenende." Ron wollte dem etwas entgegensetzen, doch Harry war schneller. „Nein Ron, ich möchte ein schönes Wochenende mit ihr haben." Mit diesem Satz wollte Harry zeigen, dass für ihn das Thema ‚Prophezeiung' beendet war.   
Auch Ron gab schließlich nach, da er bemerkte, dass die Diskussionen nirgendwo hinführten.

Einen Augenblick sagte keiner der beiden etwas, zu sehr waren sie noch von ihren Gedanken eingenommen. „Lass uns mal zur Abwechslung über dich reden!", durchbrach Harry die Stille.   
Seine Laune schien sich wieder etwas gebessert zu haben. „Über mich?", fragte Ron verlegen.   
„Wann willst du Parvati heiraten?", fragte Harry und begann zu schmunzeln, da Rons sonst so blasse Hautfarbe mal wieder in ein kräftiges Rot wechselte. Ron fasste sich schnell wieder und erwiderte gekonnt: „Nun, ich dachte mit dir und Hermine zusammen."   
„Nun geht es ja schon wieder um Hermine und mich. Können wir das nicht mal abstellen?", fragte Harry, doch er klang nicht wütend dabei."   
„Entschuldige bitte!" „Geht doch.", grinste Harry. „Habt ihr schon einen Namen fürs Kind?"   
„Nein. Wir können uns nicht entscheiden.", antwortete Ron und verdrehte die Augen. Harry nahm an, dass die Unentschlossenheit nicht an Ron lag, sondern eher an Parvati. „Wisst ihr denn schon was es wird?" „Oh ja, ein Junge.", antwortete Ron sichtbar stolz auf das, was er zustande gebracht hatte.   
„Und wann ist es so weit?" Ron musste überlegen: „Ich glaube im März oder April, aber ganz genau weiß ich es nicht." „Typisch Ron. Wird Vater und weiß nicht wann.", lachte Harry.   
„Komm du erstmal so weit!", zischte Ron und merkte gleich, dass es ein Fehler war. Wieder stand Harry auf. „Das wollte ich nicht." „Schon gut.", murmelte Harry. „Du hast ja Recht."

Wieder waren sie bei dem Thema, welches sie schon mehrmals versuchten abzulegen und Harrys Gedanken kreisten um Phineas Nigillus. ‚Er weiß, dass er keine Kinder haben wird, dass er bald stirbt. Er ist dem Lord nicht gewachsen.' Immer wieder gingen ihm diese beiden Sätze durch den Kopf.   
Ron riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken: „Hast du sie schon gefragt, ob sie ihr Leben mit dir verbringen möchte? „Nicht direkt.", gestand Harry. „Wie meinst du das?"   
„Am Tag nach meinem Geburtstag, hat sie von mir eine Kette bekommen. Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass mein Vater sie meiner Mutter zur Verlobung geschenkt hat. Du hättest ihre Reaktion darauf sehen sollen. Es war ganz eigenartig. Darauf hin habe ich gesagt, dass sie keine Angst zu haben braucht, da es kein Geschenk zur Verlobung sein soll. Ich habe ihr versucht zu erklären, dass ich dadurch weiß, wie es ihr geht."   
„Du bist der mächtigste Zauberer, aber in Sachen Liebe bist du eine Null." Jetzt war es Ron gleich, ob Harry sauer auf ihn sein würde. „Wenn ihr nicht so viel darüber nachgedacht hättet, was der andere denkt, dann hättet ihr euch schon viel früher gefunden."   
„Ist ja gut, du kannst es ja auch viel besser.", maulte Harry in Rons Richtung. „Zumindest weiß Parvati, was ich für sie empfinde.", schnaubte Ron zurück. „Auch Hermine weiß, was ich für sie empfinde." „Dann sag ihr auch den Rest! Wie lange soll sie noch warten? Ihr seid für einander bestimmt."   
„Schluss!", rief Harry. „Ich möchte darüber nicht mehr reden. Wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, erst dann werde ich sie fragen."

Harry wollte nicht schon wieder eine Diskussion anzetteln und machte daher den Vorschlag, Zauberschach zu spielen. Auch Ron war es Leid zu streiten und willigte ein.   
Es wurde sehr spät, so dass Ron über Nacht im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 blieb. „Macht Parvati sich keine Sorgen, wenn du heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommst?" „Nein", winkte Ron ab. „Sie ist heute Nacht bei ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester."   
Beide wünschten sich eine ‚Gute Nacht' und gingen zu Bett.

Die Nacht sollte nicht so lang und erholsam werden, wie Harry es erhofft hatte.   
Harry schreckte hoch, er wurde gerufen. So schnell es ging, zog er sich an und apparierte ins Ministerium. Es schoss ihm die Vorstellung durch den Kopf, wieder allein vor Fudge, Barkley und Rose zu stehen.   
„Guten Morgen, Mr Potter!", wurde er von Barkley begrüßt. „Guten Morgen!", erwiderte Harry immer noch etwas verschlafen und ihm wurde ganz anders zu Mute, als er sich umsah und keinen weiter erblickte. Doch dann erschienen neben ihm auch Tonks und Remus und kurz darauf auch Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
„So, wir sind vollzählig.", unterbrach Barkley das Getuschel, welches zwischen den Anwesenden ausgebrochen war. „Es geht um Mr Fudge. Todesser haben ihn in eine Falle gelockt und halten ihn fest." „Wie das?", fragte Tonks und konnte sich das Gähnen nicht verkneifen. Es war ja auch eine unmenschliche Zeit, denn auch sie hatte noch nicht all zu lange geschlafen.   
Barkley sah auf Harry, was Remus bemerkte. „Wie, Barkley?" Der Angesprochene wandte seinen Blick an Remus. „Wie? Nun, wegen unserem Mr Potter.", sagte er schroff. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?", mischte sich auch Harry ein. Barkley ging auf ihn zu. „Ich sage es ihnen. Irgendjemand hat herausgefunden, dass Fudge sie noch mal verhören wollte und hat sich als SIE ausgegeben, um ihn zu täuschen."   
„Wie, es hat sich jemand für mich ausgegeben?" „Sind sie immer so begriffsstutzig, Mr Potter?"   
Wieder stieg Wut in Harry auf. „Wenn sie sich so ungenau ausdrücken und nicht wissen mit welchen Worten sie mich beschuldigen sollen, dann ja."   
Remus schüttelte den Kopf und deutete Harry an, ruhig zu bleiben. „Es hat sich also jemand für Harry ausgegeben?", fragte Remus ruhig. „Vielsaft-Trank nehme ich an." Barkley nickte. „Das vermute ich auch. Diese Person hat Mr Fudge, unter dem Vorwand ihm alles gestehen zu wollen, zu sich gelockt.   
Harry schäumte vor Wut. „Wo sind sie?" „Woher soll ich das wissen. Es ist ihre Aufgabe, das herauszufinden.", schnarrte Barkley Harry an. „Na dann werde ich mal los.", maulte Harry zurück.   
„Bleib!", hielt Shacklebolt ihn auf. „Wir gehen zusammen." „Lasst uns erst herausfinden, wo er ist!", warf Tonks ein. Remus sah zu Harry, der verstehend zurücknickte.   
Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete er seine Augen, sah sich im Büro von Barkley um und schüttelte den Kopf. Erneut schloss er seine Augen. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger. „Er ist ... Das kann nicht sein." Harry konzentrierte sich noch stärker. „Er ist hier im Ministerium. Fudge ist eindeutig hier. Er ist in seinem Büro."   
„Das kann nicht sein, wir haben alles durchsucht", entgegnete Barkley und war von Harrys Unfähigkeit überzeugt. „Dann wohl nicht gründlich genug. Er ist hier im Ministerium und es geht ihm gut. Er schläft."   
„Mr Potter, wollen sie meine Arbeit anzweifeln?", faucht Barkley. Harry wollte gerade Luftholen, um Fudge zu antworten, da fiel Remus ihm ins Wort. „Keiner will hier irgendwen oder irgendwas anzweifeln. Wenn Harry sagt, er ist hier, dann stimmt das auch." „Lassen sie uns nachsehen! Das ist die einfachste Lösung.", schlug Kingsley vor.   
Fudge saß wirklich seelenruhig an seinem Schreibtisch und schlief. Harry fragte sich, wie man Fudge übersehen konnte oder besser gesagt überhören. Dieser schnarchte fürchterlich laut.   
„Da hat sie wohl jemand hinters Licht geführt.", sagte Harry gereizt. „Dann ist das wohl so.", entgegnete Barkley nachdenklich. „Ich benötige ihre Hilfe nicht mehr. Sie dürfen gehen."

„Fudge war nie weg.", sagte Harry nachdem sie im Hauptquartier ankamen. „Irgendetwas ist da faul und zwar mächtig. Die wollen mir was anhängen." „Faul ist da etwas, das stimmt. Aber dass sie dir etwas anhängen wollen, glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte Remus, doch sein Blick bereitete Harry Sorgen.   
Um sich wieder schlafen zu legen, war es schon zu spät, besser gesagt zu früh.   
„Möchte jemand einen Kaffee?", rief Tonks. „Ja, danke.", riefen die drei gleichzeitig. „Kommt sofort." Kaum ausgesprochen, stand der Kaffee auch schon auf dem Tisch.   
„Voldemort hat Barkley das in den Kopf gesetzt. Er ist schwach, man kann ihn leicht manipulieren.", sagte Kingsley, nachdem er seine Tasse wieder abgestellt hatte. „Ja, aber woher weiß er, dass Fudge mich noch mal verhören wollte?" Tonks setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch. „Von Barkley selbst nehme ich an."   
„Ich weiß nicht genau.", sagte Remus nachdenklich. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort es von ihm weiß. Ich fürchte eher von Fudge." Auf den Blicken der anderen setzte er nach: „Ich habe ihn schon lange in Verdacht. Voldemort versucht dich in eine Falle zu locken. Pass auf!"   
„Man darf uns nicht anmerken, dass wir ihn verdächtigen. Wenn er es herausfindet, dann gnade uns Gott!", sagte Tonks erschrocken.   
„Du hattest das Gefühl schon im St Mungo, hab ich Recht?" Remus nickte Harry zu. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er es freiwillig macht. Besser gesagt hoffe ich es."

Die Vier unterhielten sich noch eine Weile darüber, wie sie sich gegenüber Fudge, Barkley und Rose verhalten sollten. Kurz vor 7 Uhr machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. „Guten Morgen!", kam ihnen Fudge noch halb verschlafen entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Mr Fudge!"   
„Mr Lupin, Mr Shacklebolt und Miss Tonks, ihre Aufträge finden sie auf ihren Schreibtischen. Und Mr Potter, sie bleiben im Ministerium. - Büroarbeit.", ranzte Fudge ihn an. Bei den anderen hatte er noch einen halbwegs angenehmeren Ton. „Warum ...", wollte Harry fragen, doch Fudge flappte weiter: „Sie haben hier noch genug zu erledigen." Ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten, lief Fudge in Richtung der Fahrstühle.

„Und was soll ich hier? Das ist doch nur Schikane.", schnaubte Harry wütend. „Bleib ruhig, mach was er verlangt!", sagte Shacklebolt und öffnete den Umschlag, der seinen Auftrag enthielt.   
„Was?", rief er. „Ist der jetzt völlig durchgeknallt?" Auch Tonks und Remus öffneten ihre Umschläge und machten ein nicht weniger entsetztes Gesicht.   
„Bleibt ruhig, macht was er verlangt! Oder wie war das?", fragte Harry und versuchte einen Blick auf einen der Briefe zu erhaschen. Remus gab ihn seinen und fragte: „Wollen wir tauschen?"   
„Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Fudges Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.", warf Tonks grimmig ein und zerknüllte das Schreiben. „Da hast du wohl Recht Tonks.", sagte Remus und nahm seinen Brief von Harry wieder entgegen.   
„Damit hat er wohl sein erstes Ziel erreicht. Er will uns aus Harrys Nähe haben."   
„Ich komme einfach mit." „Du bleibst hier und verhältst dich ruhig! Außerdem haben nur wir drei eine Berechtigung für Askaban erhalten.", forderte Remus und überlegte weiter was sie tun könnten. Doch auch ihm wollte nichts Gescheites einfallen. Harry ließ sich trotzig hinter seinen Schreibtisch nieder. „Als wenn das für mich ein Hindernis wäre." „Oh, unser Harry ist bockig.", zog ihn Tonks auf.   
„Sieh die ganze Sache doch mal von der anderen Seite! Jetzt kannst du in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken, wen du als Moodys Nachfolger einsetzt.", flüsterte Remus ihm zu, als müsste er befürchten die Wände hätten Ohren.   
Die drei verbeugten sich vor Harry. „Hört auf mit dem Quatsch!", rief er ihnen ärgerlich zu und bemerkte noch ihr Lachen, bevor sie apparierten. „Das Erste wird sein, dass ich diese dämlichen Verbeugungen abschaffe.", murmelte Harry in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

Harry kam sich nutzlos vor. :Was bezweckt er damit? Warum sollen die drei auf Askaban Wache halten? Dort gibt es doch genug Wachleute: Harry sah aus dem Fenster. :Niemals, das traut er sich nicht.:   
Seit Voldemort die Dementoren auf seiner Seite hatte, waren es Zauberer und Hexen, die die Bewachung der Gefangenen übernahmen. Wachleute mit einer speziellen Ausbildung im Umgang mit Schwerverbrechern.

Auf Askaban angekommen, mussten sie feststellen, dass nur wenige Wachen dort waren. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Remus einen der Wachleute und sah dabei auf seine Uhr. „Schön dass sie gekommen sind. Unsere Ablösung ist nicht erschienen und wir wissen nicht warum. Fudge hat nur gesagt, dass er sich darum kümmert.", wurden sie von den Wachleuten begrüßt. „Und wie er das hat.", brubbelte Shacklebolt leise.   
„Wie viele sollten kommen?", fragte Tonks. „25", antwortete einer der Wachleute. „Und wie viele sind sie jetzt?" „Nur 15. Wir kommen hier nicht eher raus, bevor die Ablösung komplett ist.", antwortete diesmal eine der Hexen, die zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt waren.   
„Was passiert sein könnte und was weiter geschieht, hat Fudge uns auch nicht gesagt. Besser gesagt, er hat uns überhaupt nichts gesagt. Doch das werden wir noch herausfinden.", versuchte Shacklebolt sie zu beruhigen und sah die anderen Beiden mit vielsagendem Blick an.   
„Wie viele Gefangene gibt es zurzeit auf Askaban?", fragte Remus und begann sich umzusehen.   
„81 und jeder hat eine Einzelzelle." Der Wachmann sah Remus besorgt an. „Vermuten sie das Gleiche wie wir?" „Was vermuten sie denn?", fragte Kingsley dazwischen. „Dass der ‚Dunkle Lord' dahinter steckt.", antwortete ein weiterer Wachmann, der ihnen gefolgt war. „Fast alle Gefangenen sind Todesser."   
Remus blickte in eine der Zellen und sagte: „ Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir uns irren."   
„Selbst wenn sie hier bleiben, sind wir zu wenig. 18 gegen 81, das ist Wahnsinn. Wenn der ‚Dunkle Lord' wirklich hier auftauen sollte, dann können wir einpacken." Kingsley klopfte dem Wachmann auf die Schulter. „Welch ein Optimismus. Selbst wenn Voldemort nicht auftaucht, sondern nur seine Todesser schickt, sind wir im Arsch." „Mach ihnen doch nicht noch mehr Angst!", schimpfte Tonks, auch sie klang sehr beunruhigt. 18 gegen Voldemorts Todesser, würden sie gewiss nicht überleben.

Harry kamen genau die gleichen Gedanken. :Was wenn Voldemort Askaban angreift?: Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass sie zusammen mit Remus, Kingsley und Tonks nur 18 waren, die sich gegen die Todesser und Voldemort behaupten müssten. Harry überlegte hin und her, was er tun könnte, doch ohne Erfolg. Remus würde sich melden, wenn etwas passiert und sie seine Hilfe bräuchten.   
Er fing an die Akten, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, zu sortieren. Doch auch dies brachte ihn nicht auf andere Gedanken. Plötzlich fiel ihm Arthur Weasley ein. Er konzentrierte sich: ‚Arthur?'   
Arthur Weasley zuckte erschrocken zusammen. _:Harry, bist du das?:, _dachte Arthur. Fast hätte er es laut ausgesprochen ‚Ja', hörte er wieder Harrys Stimme in seinen Gedanken.   
:_Hast du mich erschreckt. Ich frage jetzt nicht, wie du das anstellst.:_   
‚Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?', übermittelte Harry seine Gedanken weiter.   
_:Im Moment nicht. Fudge ist gerade bei mir und benimmt sich sehr eigenartig.: _   
‚Darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Bleib ruhig in seiner Gegenwart! Ich melde mich später wieder.'

Harry lief unruhig auf und ab. :Was will er von Arthur? Was hat er bloß vor?:   
Die Tür ging auf und Arthur Weasley betrat das Büro der vier Auroren. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er nervös. „Setz dich erstmal!", bat Harry und erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war. Angefangen von Fudges Versuch Harry zu verhören, bis hin zu Harrys Vermutungen.   
„Darum ist er auch so hektisch und reizbar gewesen. Er hat Schiss, dass jemand die Wahrheit herausfinden könnte." Arthur stand auf. „Er darf uns nicht zusammen sehen. Wenn du etwas Neues weißt, dann melde dich bitte sofort!" „Natürlich"

Es war schon fast 15 Uhr. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Tag nie vergehen würde. Immer neue absurdere Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er hier rum saß du die anderen in Gefahr waren. Er musste es einfach wagen.   
Erneut versuchte Harry sich zu konzentrieren, um seinen Geist von seinem Körper zu trennen. Er musste vorsichtig, aber trotzdem schnell sein, denn Fudge könnte jeder Zeit in das Büro der Auroren platzen.

„Harry", rief Tonks erschrocken. „Verdammt, was machst du hier?", fluchte Shacklebolt. „Wir haben dir doch gesagt ..."   
„Reg dich ab Kingsley! Er ist nicht wirklich hier. Es ist nur sein Geist.", beruhigte Remus ihn und Harry konnte so was wie Stolz in Remus' Stimme erkennen. „Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft!"   
Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst, hätte Harry sich gewiss gefreut. „Was geht hier vor, Remus? Arthur war eben bei mir und hat gesagt, dass Fudge sich sehr merkwürdig benimmt." Harry sah sich um.   
„Wo sind die Wachleute hin?"   
„Da die Ablösung nicht zum Dienst erschienen ist, sind es nur 15. Warum weiß niemand.", klärte Remus ihn auf. „Aber ganz Askaban ist voll von Todessern.", sagte Harry und klang dabei schon fast verzweifelt. „Genau 81", erfuhr er von Tonks. „Voldemort steckt dahinter. Ihr müsst hier weg!"   
„Das geht nicht.", sagte Remus und Harry sah ihn an, als wenn er ihn für verrückt hielt. „Die Wachleute können Askaban nur verlassen, wenn die komplette Ablösung da ist. Wir können sie nicht allein lassen.", setzte Remus auf Harrys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nach.   
„Nein, natürlich nicht.", gab Harry zurück. „Aber Fawkes kann helfen. Er bringt euch ohne Probleme hier raus." „Und die Todesser? Wir müssen sie aufhalten und verhindern, dass sie Askaban einnehmen!" „Ich versuche herauszufinden, was mit der Ablösung passiert ist. Ich melde mich dann wieder." „Harry!", hielt Remus ihn auf. „Trommle bitte so viele Ordensmitglieder zusammen wie du kannst! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." „Wir halten uns bereit. Ein kleines Zeichen genügt und wir sind da."

Harrys Geist fand Arthur in dessen Büro und erzählte ihm, was er eben von Remus, Tonks und Kingsley erfahren hatte. „Ich kümmere mich um die Ablösung." „Danke Arthur. Ich rufe den Orden zusammen. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Es gibt noch ein Problem. Ich weiß nicht wie ich sie alle gleichzeitig nach Askaban bringen soll. Alle auf einmal schafft selbst Fawkes nicht." „Das ist allerdings ein Problem."   
„Ich werde schon eine Lösung finden. Du findest mich in Hogwarts. Sei vorsichtig und lass dich nicht erwischen!"   
Gerade noch rechtzeitig wachte Harry in seinem Büro wieder auf. Kalter schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Fudge klopfte an und öffnete ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten die Tür. „Wie kommen sie voran?" „Ich bin fertig.", antwortete Harry genau so knapp, wie Fudge. „Wenn sie einverstanden sind, würde ich gern Feierabend machen." Fudge sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich habe meiner Freundin ein gemeinsames Wochenende versprochen und würde sie gern früher abholen." „Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sie ihre Arbeit erledigt haben. - Bitte."

Hermine saß in ihrem Büro und korrigierte Aufsätze. Sie war so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie nicht merkte, wie Harry heimlich hinter ihr zum Vorschein kam. :Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren:, dachte er und hielt ihr vorsichtig die Augen zu.   
Hermine schreckte hoch und griff nach seinen Händen. Harry küsste sanft ihren Nacken.   
„Das tut gut. Nicht aufhören!" Hermines zarte Stimme drang an Harrys Ohren und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Langsam drehte Hermine sich um und Harry blickte in ihre strahlenden Augen, die ihn jedes Mal in ihren Bann zogen. Ein inniger Kuss folgte ihrem Blickkontakt.   
„Es dauert noch, bis wir los können.", sagte Harry und wirkte dabei wohl wieder etwas bedrückter, denn Hermine fragte: „Was hast du? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Harry nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie zum Sofa. Hermine fing an nervös zu werden. „Ist schon wieder irgendetwas passiert?"   
Harry atmete tief durch und setzte sich neben ihr aufs Sofa. Er berichtete ihr jede Einzelheit und bei jedem Satz wurde Hermine blasser. „Ich war gerade bei McGonagall und habe alles mit ihr besprochen. Der Orden wartet nur auf mein Zeichen."   
„Ich komme mit.", sagte Hermine entschlossen. „Nein, du bleibst hier und wartest bis ich zurückkomme." „Ich bin auch ein Mitglied des Ordens.", fauchte sie Harry an und stand auf. „Ja", entgegnete Harry. „und meine Freundin. Ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Wenn dich einer der Todesser oder sogar Voldemort dort sehen, dann hast du keine Chance."   
„Ich möchte helfen.", sagte Hermine etwas leiser. Harry wurde schlecht. Sie wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für Voldemort und er hätte Harry damit in der Hand. Harry würde alles für Hermine tun und Voldemort weiß das.   
Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich habe Angst, dass du nicht zurückkommst, dass ich dich verliere. Ron und ich haben uns geschworen, dir zur Seite zu stehen, dir zu helfen."   
„Hermine, ihr helft mir schon damit, dass ihr an mich glaubt." Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch Harry legte seine Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben, aber ich bitte dich inständig."

Ohne Vorwarnung brach die Tür auf und Arthur Weasley platzte ins Zimmer. „Harry, sie sind alle tot. Alle 25 liegen tot in ihren Betten." Auch Snape platzte völlig außer Atem ins Büro. „Er versammelt seine Todesser sieh!" Er zog den Ärmel hoch und zeigte das Mal. „Dann ist es wohl bald soweit. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."   
Harry sah wieder zu Hermine, doch sie mied seinen Blick. Er schloss die Augen. Nur wenige Minuten später betrat Prof. McGonagall mit erhoben Zauberstab Hermines Büro. „Geht's los?"   
„Noch nicht.", antwortete Harry und suchte wieder Hermines Blick. Diesmal sah sie ihn an und nickte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.   
Harry nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Danke", flüsterte er ihr liebevoll ins Ohr.   
„Komm zurück! Du hast mir ein Wochenende versprochen." „Soll ich etwa nur deshalb zurückkommen?", fragte Harry und lächelte seine Hermine an.   
Hermine löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich. Wie soll ich dir das noch beweisen?", fragte sie schluchzend. Wieder schloss Harry sie in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Wenn du nicht zurückkommst", sagte sie drohend, aber auch mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns, „dann hole ich dich persönlich und Voldemorts Wut wird nichts im Vergleich zu meiner sein." „Das will ich doch stark hoffen!"   
Harry fing bedrohlich an zu schwanken. „Wir müssen los! So wie besprochen, wird Fawkes euch Gruppenweise nach Askaban bringen. Auf ins Hauptquartier!"

Hermine ließ sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch nieder. „Kommt wieder zurück!", schluchzte sie und brach in Tränen aus.

Wie hat es euch gefallen?   
Wo ihr eure Reviews hinterlassen könnt, wisst ihr ja. Nicht vergessen! BITTE!   
Bis Freitag! bepa


	16. Tod einer Ratte

Hier kommen erstmal die Antworten auf eure vielen lieben Reviews.

**chooo**- Brauchst nicht länger zu warten! Hier kommt das Nächste.

**Mr.P**- keine Zeit? Willkommen im Club!  
1. Danke.  
2. Hat er, da stimme ich dir zu.

**kathleen potter**- Grüß dich!  
So schnell braucht er sich leider nicht auf.  
Ja, hast du fein gemacht. Den Rest kannst du mir jetzt schreiben! Aber nur, wenn du möchtest.

**VamHex**- Danke auch dir! Mach ich, mach ich.

**pupp135**- Hallo pupp!  
oder besser –grins-???  
Mal sehen, ob ich deine Fragen beantworten kann.  
1. Da hast du Recht!  
2. Da muss ich mich auch noch überraschen lassen.  
3. Lies es!  
4. Dann überleg mal noch ein bisschen!

**Dkub**- Danke dir! Terminator? Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht, sondern Voldemort und seine Todesser.

**Jane**- Hier kommt mehr.

**Lily-Eveliyn**- Danke fürs –megaklasse-!  
Geht sie gut aus??? Es ist ein Drama mit Romantik.  
DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!! Bin gespannt, was du hierzu sagst.

**alyssa03**- Danke für dein Kompliment! Das nächste Kapitel kommt jetzt. Wie oft die Beiden noch gestört werden? Hm. Ich weiß noch nicht.

**Sandy123** Und noch mal Danke! Hermine ist stark, dass kann sie ab.

**Jdsmile**- Kannst dich wieder entspannen! Es geht weiter.

**Obelix72**- Das ist lieb, freut mich. Ich lasse niemanden leiden. :-( Sieg??? Wer sagt das?  
Irgendwann wird er ihr es mit Sicherheit sagen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht schon zu spät ist.

Betagelesen wurde das Kapitel von **Josy** und **Obelix72**. Vielleicht habt ihr auch einige netten Worte für die Beiden.  
Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich!

Ich wollte das Kap. eigentlich am Freitag oder spätestens am Samstag hochgeladen haben, aber daraus wurde nichts. Und Sonntag, na ja.  
Hier kommt mit etwas Verspätung Kapitel 16.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören nur ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent. Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 16 Tod einer Ratte**

Wie oft hatte Hermine sich in letzter Zeit geschworen, Harry nicht mehr allein zu lassen, ihm zu helfen. Und nun hat sie es doch getan. Sicherlich war er nicht allein. Doch hinter ihm waren Voldemort und seine Todesser her, die ihn lieber tot als lebendig sehen wollten.  
Mehrmals versuchte Hermine sich auf die Aufsätze, die immer noch vor ihr lagen, zu konzentrieren.  
Es funktionierte nicht. Hastig stand sie auf und lief in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Ihre Kette hatte sie fest in der Hand. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle ab.  
Vor dem Kamin blieb sie stehen und blickte abwechselnd von dessen Öffnung zur Schale mit Flohpulver. Zitternd hielt sie ihre Hand über die Schale. Es wäre ein Leichtes von hier ins Hauptquartier zu gelangen. Nur ein Griff und ein Wort und sie wäre da. Immer fester drückte sie ihre Kette, als könnte diese ihr die Entscheidung abnehmen. Sie hatte Harry versprochen hier zu bleiben. Er glaubte sie in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wieder lief sie aufgelöst auf und ab.  
Müdigkeit bekam die Oberhand und Hermine ließ sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf versunken.

Hermine schreckte hoch. Kälte und Angst machten sich ihr breit. Suchend sah sie sich in ihrem Büro um. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie auf jemandem, der sich erschöpft an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Severus!", rief sie und lief aufgeregt auf ihn zu. „Was ist passiert? Und wo ist Harry?", fragte sie ängstlich und berührte wieder ihre Kette. Sie hatte nichts gespürt. Wenn Harry etwas zugestoßen wäre, hätte sie es gemerkt. Mitleidig sah Snape sie an. „Severus, bitte!" „Setz dich bitte, Hermine!", wies Snape sie an.  
So lange wie möglich versuchte er es hinauszuzögern. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, was passiert war. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, Harry allein gehen zu lassen. Mit nassen, angsterfüllten Augen sah sie zu Snape auf. „Was ist mit Harry?"  
Hermine war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, als Snape sich zu ihr aufs Sofa setzte. „Wir wissen es nicht.", sagte er leise und drückte bestärkend ihre Hand. „Wie ihr wisst es nicht? Ihr müsst doch wissen wo Harry ist! Er war doch bei euch!"  
Snape atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen: „Sicher war er bei uns. Doch irgendwann wurden es zu viele. Ich weiß nicht genau wie viele es waren, aber immer mehr Todesser apparierten nach Askaban. Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft Harrys Antiapparationszauber, den er kurz nachdem wir ankamen über Askaban gelegt hatte, zu durchbrechen. Wir hatten den Überblick verloren und wurden auseinander getrieben. Es schien fast aussichtslos. Harry und Tonks wurden von einer Traube Todesser eingekreist." Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Aber ich hätte doch bemerkt, wenn ihm was zugestoßen wäre.", sagte sie und Snape glaubte, etwas Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme erkannt zu haben. Hoffnung, dass es ihrem Harry doch gut ginge. „Tonks wurde von mehreren Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen." Hermine ließ ihren Kopf sinken. „Tonks wird wieder... Die Heiler im St. Mungo kümmern sich um sie. Harry tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um die Todesser abzuwehren. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Schon auf Island hat er seine Macht bewiesen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Harry heute getan hat. Man konnte seine Wut und seinen Hass förmlich spüren. Er hatte jeden Todesser geschockt. Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war unheimlich, schon fast beängstigend. Plötzlich war ein kaltes und gehässiges Lachen zu hören.  
Jeder wusste, wem dieses Lachen gehörte. Der Dunkle Lord erschien inmitten seiner am Boden liegenden Todesser und betrachtete sie mit einem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck. ‚Flaschen' rief er ihnen zu. Niemand von uns war in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun. Wir alle waren viel zu überrascht.  
Mit einer Handbewegung von Voldemort waren alle seine Todesser verschwunden. Wir nehmen an, dass sie ihre Umhänge in Portschlüssel verwandelt hatten und Voldemort sie nur zu aktivieren brauchte. Bevor er selbst disapparierte, drehte er sich zu Harry, der noch immer von seiner zuvor freigesetzten Energie eingenommen war, um und sagte: ‚Sehr gut, Potter. Ich freue mich schon darauf.' Die Wut und der Hass, die Harrys Geist noch unter Kontrolle hatten, brachten ihn dazu Voldemort zu folgen. Wir wissen nicht wohin Harry verschwunden ist oder ob er wusste, wohin Voldemort appariert war, doch bis jetzt ist er noch nicht zurückgekehrt."  
Hermine konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln. Snape drehte sie zu sich und zwang sie damit ihn anzusehen. „Lass uns im Grimmauldplatz auf Harry warten! Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Mundungus, Bill und Charlie suchen nach ihm. Sie werden ihn bestimmt finden. Komm, Molly wartet auf uns!"

Leicht verrußt kamen sie im Hauptquartier an, wo sie von Molly und Ginny Weasley am Kamin empfangen wurden. Mit einer kleinen Drehung ihres Zauberstabes befreite Molly die Beiden vom Ruß. „Setzt euch bitte!" Hermine rührte sich nicht. „Komm!", ging Ginny auf sie zu und zog sie mit sich raus auf den Flur. „Ginny, nein! Ich will …" „Du willst dich jetzt ausruhen!", unterbrach Ginny ihre Freundin. „Wir helfen keinem damit, wenn wir im Weg stehen. Wenn es etwas Neues gibt, werden wir es erfahren." „Ich kann und will mich nicht ausruhen. Wenn ich daran denke, was Harry zugestoßen sein könnte, dann …"

Die Eingangstür des Hauses ging auf und Bill und Charlie betraten den Flur. „Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", schreckte Hermine rum und blickte in ihre enttäuschten Gesichter. Nur ein Kopfschütteln erntete sie von beiden. Langsam ging Charlie auf sie zu und hielt ihr seine recht Hand entgegen. „Nur das hier." „Nein!", rief Hermine und ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Entsetzt und unfähig etwas zu tun, stand Ginny neben ihr und sah auf das, was sich in Charlies Hand befand.  
Die gleiche Kette, die Hermine an ihrem Hals trug.  
Jegliche Hoffnung, die Hermine noch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in sich trug, war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Vollkommende Leere trat an ihre Stelle. Keine Träne, nur stumme Verzweiflung.  
„Wir haben sie auf Askaban gefunden.", sagte Bill und ging ebenfalls auf Hermine und seiner Schwester zu. „Wenn Harry verletzt oder in Gefahr wäre, dann hätte Fawkes ihn schon zu uns gebracht.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.  
Egal was Bill, Charlie oder Ginny sagten, egal was sie versuchten, damit Hermine wieder aus ihrer Trauer erwachte, es half nichts. In sich gekehrt saß sie am Boden und starrte auf die Kette in ihrer Hand.

„Hermine!" Sanft strich ihr jemand übers Haar. „Hermine, aufwachen!" Nur ein Knurren, welches sich nach: ‚Ja gleich!' anhörte, kam von Hermine. „Ist schon gut! Schlaf ruhig weiter!" Ein sanfter Kuss folgte diesen Worten und Hermine schreckte hoch. „Harry!", rief sie und rieb sich die Augen. Mit einem erschöpften Lächeln sah er sie an, bevor Hermine ihm weinend in die Arme fiel. „Ist doch gut, Hermine. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Hermine sah auf. „Alles in Ordnung? Sieh dich an, du siehst fürchterlich aus!", schluchzte sie „Na danke auch. So habe ich mir die Begrüßung aber nicht vorgestellt.", grinste Harry. Trotzdem wusste er genau, was Hermine meinte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, welche Sorgen sie sich gemacht haben musste. „Wo warst du? Hat Voldemort dir was getan?"  
Harry setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett und streichelte behutsam über ihre Hand. „Ich habe die Kraft und die Energie, die ich während des Kampfes freigesetzt hatte, nicht mehr unter Kontrolle bekommen. Ich dachte es zerreißt mich. Ohne es zu wollen, bin ich appariert. Frag mich nicht wohin, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich war nicht mal in der Lage, den kleinen Finger zu heben. Dank Fawkes, hat sich nach und nach alles wieder normalisiert." „Warum hat Fawkes dich nicht zu uns gebracht?" Unsicher, was er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte, sah Harry auf seine Freundin. „Ich wollte es nicht." Hermine blickte ihn entsetzt an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr mich so seht. Wenn ich in Gefahr gewesen wäre, dann hätte Fawkes mich sofort in Sicherheit gebracht.", setzte Harry schnell nach.  
Lange sah Hermine ihn an, bevor sie fragte: „Auf was freut Voldemort sich? Was hat er damit gemeint?"  
Einen Augenblick schien Harry zu überlegen, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer.", sagte er und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.  
Hermine beobachtete Harry nachdenklich. „Was hast du? Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Harry. „Es ist nichts." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Harry sie und wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor. „Mach das nie wieder mit mir!" Harry verstand nicht. Hermine bemerkte seinen verdutzten Blick und sagte: „Behandle mich nie wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich kann für mich allein entscheiden.  
Wenn ich dir helfen möchte, dann tue ich das auch." „Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung.", war das Einzige, was Harry darauf zu antworten wusste. Mit einem drückenden Gefühl im Magen stand er auf.  
„Bitte, Harry! Versteh mich doch! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.", flehte ihn Hermine an. Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Harry: „Ich kann dich gut verstehen, aber du musst auch mich verstehen!  
Was hättest du an meiner Stelle getan? Hättest du die Person, die du mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebst in den Kampf und damit vielleicht in den Tod geschickt?"  
Hermine konnte nicht antworten. Ihre Tränen, die nun unaufhaltsam und still an ihren Wangen hinunterliefen und dafür sorgten, dass der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer wurde, erstickten ihre Stimme. Natürlich hätte sie nicht anders gehandelt. Aufgelöst stürmte sie an Harry vorbei und die Treppen hinunter.

„Sie ist mit Ginny im Salon.", empfing Remus Harry in der Küche. Bedrückt stand Harry vor seinem Freund und ehemaligen Lehrer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass ich der Letzte bin, den sie jetzt sehen will.", sagte Harry und ließ sich am Tisch nieder. „Was ist passiert? Was lässt dich denken, dass sie dich nicht sehen will? Du hättest sie sehen sollen! Als es hieß, du wärst verschwunden, hat sie bitterlich geweint. Und als Charlie ihr deine Kette gegeben hat, ist sie zusammengebrochen."  
Harrys Blick fiel auf die Tür, welche die Küche vom Salon trennte. Er hatte das Verlangen sofort zu ihr zu laufen, sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. „Harry?", fragte Remus.  
Harry begann zu erzählen, was oben vorgefallen war, wie Hermine reagiert hatte. „Du hast das einzig Richtige getan!", entgegnete Remus, nachdem Harry zu Ende erzählt hatte. „Auch Hermine hätte gewiss nicht anders gehandelt. Geh zu ihr!"  
Noch vor wenigen Minuten konnte Harry sich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten und wäre am liebsten Hermine um den Hals gefallen, doch jetzt… Jetzt sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen. Zu sehr hatte er Hermine verletzt.

Harry fuhr zusammen und krallte sich an der Tischplatte fest. Bilder, die Harry schon zu oft gesehen hatte, traten ihm wieder vor Augen. Fawkes erschien und schrie auf.  
_Menschen in Umhängen, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, kamen auf ihn zu. Hinter ihm lag Hermine verletzt auf dem Boden. _Jedes Mal, war es das Gleiche und nie war er in der Lage, ihr zu helfen. Schnell atmend und schweißgebadet saß er am Tisch und sein Blick ging starr gerade aus.  
„Hermine!", rief Remus und rannte los, um sie zu holen.  
_Voldemort kam auf sie zu und mit einem kalten Lachen rief er ‚Avada Kedavra'. Leblos kippte Hermines Körper zur Seite._  
Nur einige Sekunden später stand sie neben ihm und hielt seine Narbe. „Danke!", flüsterte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Auch wenn er durch Fawkes in der Lage war Voldemort abzuwehren, die Visionen, besonders diese, hatte er nicht unter Kontrolle. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Müssen wir los?", fragte Remus. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah Hermine in die Augen. „Möchtest du noch das Wochenende mit mir verbringen?" „Natürlich!", antwortete Hermine und wieder standen Seen von Tränen in ihren Augen. Warum musste Harry so leiden? Womit hatte er das verdient? Immer wieder fragte sie sich dasselbe. „Dann lass uns verschwinden!" Harry sah Remus an. „Macht euch ein schönes Wochenende!", verabschiedete sich Remus von beiden.  
Noch leicht benommen stand Harry auf und nahm Hermine in den Arm. Sie fest an sich gedrückt apparierte er nach ‚Phönixcastle'.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl für Harry hier zu stehen, hier her zurückzukommen, wo er über ein Jahr eingesperrt war. „Leg dich hin!", sagte Hermine und versuchte Harry zur Couch zu führen. „Hermine, mir geht es gut.", sträubte Harry sich dagegen.  
„Dir mag es vielleicht wieder gut gehen, das sagst du jedenfalls. Doch sieh dich an! Du bist übersäht mit Wunden und völlig erschöpft! Glaubst du ich merke nicht, dass du mir alles nur vorspielst?" Harry wusste nichts mehr darauf zu sagen und fügte sich Hermines Aufforderung.  
Langsam machten sich die Strapazen des Tages und der Schlafmangel der letzten Nächte bei Harry bemerkbar.  
Hermine begann seine Wunden zu säubern. Vorsichtig desinfizierte sie jeden Riss. „Tut es sehr weh?" „Nein", lächelte Harry sie an. „Bis morgen sind sie verschwunden."  
Sie setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sanft streichelte sie ihm übers Haar und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf!", flüsterte sie. Harry schloss seine Augen. Wie angenehm Hermines Gegenwart doch war. Ihre behutsamen und wohltuenden Hände, ihre zarten Lippen. Erneut schoss ihm die Vorstellung durch den Kopf, dass er hätte Hermine verlieren können. Daran wollte er nicht mehr denken. Er hatte das Richtige getan.  
Wieder senkte Hermine ihre Lippen auf Harrys Narbe. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.

Lange Zeit beobachtete Hermine Harry im Schlaf. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Ron gesagt hatte: ‚Ihr beide hattet zu viel Angst vor dem, was der Andere denkt, um zu bemerken, dass es schon lange so ist.' "Hätte ich doch nur viel früher meinen Mund aufgemacht und dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!  
Ich bin doch sonst nicht so feige!", schimpfte Hermine über sich selbst. >Andauernd reiße ich meinen Mund auf, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, wird gekniffen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter!"  
Wieder setzte sie an, um ihm übers Haar zu streicheln, doch Harry wurde unruhig. Mit verzogenem Gesicht schmiss er seinen Kopf von links nach rechts. „Harry, wach auf!"  
Abrupt schreckte er hoch und sah sich hastig im Raum um. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.  
„Was war los?", fragte Hermine und musterte ihn besorgt. „Voldemort?" „Nein", beruhigte Harry sie und ließ sich zurück in ihren Schoß fallen. „Es war nur ein Traum. Aber was für einer...  
„Lass uns schlafen gehen", bat Hermine. „du brauchst deine Ruhe!"  
Hand in Hand stiegen sie die Treppe, die zum 2. Stock führte, hinauf. Nur kurz trennten sich ihre Wege, damit sie sich im Bad frisch machen konnten.

Arm in Arm lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. „Sagst du mir, was du geträumt hast?"  
Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. „Ich bin gestorben und die Zauberwelt ist genauso wie die Muggelwelt, völlig aus den Fugen geraten. Nur Chaos, Elend und Tod." Harry fiel es schwer, ihr dies zu erzählen. Er wusste nicht, ob es nur ein Alptraum oder die Wirklichkeit war.  
Hermine bemerkte seinen besorgten und zweifelnden Blick und fragte: „War es wirklich nur ein Alptraum?" Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ruhig und gefasst. „Ja, nur ein Alptraum." Harry nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. „Das ist nur der Schlafmangel, der sich bemerkbar macht." Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Hermine mit seinen Zweifeln zu ängstigen.

Sie schliefen lange. Es war bereits nach 12, als Harry munter wurde. Seine Wunden vom Abend zuvor, waren verschwunden. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über die noch schlafende Hermine. Zärtlich streichelte er sie mit einer Hand über ihr seidiges Haar. Wunderschön!Wieder schwappte eine Welle der Angst an seine Brust und nahm ihm fast die Luft zum atmen. Angst sie zu verlieren.  
Angst, wie sie auf die Prophezeiung reagieren würde. Angst, dass sie sich von ihm abwenden würde. Sie war das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt, das ihm Halt und Zuversicht gab. Natürlich hatte er auch Ron, Remus und seine anderen Freunde, doch Hermine war es, die ihn erst zu einem richtigen Menschen machte. Ohne sie fühlte er sich leer und unvollständig.  
Hin und her überlegte er, ob er sie über die Prophezeiung aufklären sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, auf einen besseren Moment zu warten. Doch welcher Moment war besser? Wann wäre der beste Zeitpunkt gewesen, sie über Harrys Schicksal aufzuklären? Glaubte er wirklich einen Zeitpunkt zu kennen, der es ihm erleichtern würde, ihr zu erzählen, dass sie vielleicht keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden?

Unter den Berührungen, die er trotz seiner Gedankengänge fortgesetzt hatte, erwachte Hermine und lächelte ihren verträumten Harry an. Doch warum er so in seinen Gedanken versunken war, davon ahnte sie nichts. „Guten Morgen!", flüsterte Hermine, hob ihren Kopf aus dem Kissen und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Harry erwiderte diesen und setzte all seine Gefühle, die er für Hermine hatte, in diesen Kuss. „Für was war das denn?", fragte Hermine noch ganz benommen.  
Harry musste über Hermines Reaktion schmunzeln und antwortete: „Dafür, dass du bei mir bist."  
Vorsichtig fuhr Hermine mit ihren Fingern über die Stellen, an denen noch vor einigen Stunden die Wunden des vorherigen Abends zu sehen waren. „Alle verheilt.", sagte Harry und nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich über Hermines Gesicht. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Harry, dem das Lächeln eigenartig vorkam. „Das heute Nacht tut mir leid! Ich habe dich behandelt, als wenn ich …" Hermine fand keine Worte dafür. „Aber …" „Ich weiß.", unterbrach Harry sie. Sie sollte sich nicht länger quälen, eine Begründung für ihr Verhalten zu finden. „Du brauchst dich bei mir nicht zu entschuldigen! Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht, die ich gut verstehen kann. Ich wäre sicherlich nicht geblieben und hätte Stunden auf eine Antwort oder ein Lebenszeichen gewartet."  
Hermine wollte zur Erklärung ansetzen, doch Harry hielt sie auf. „Ich habe dich gebeten auf Hogwarts zu bleiben, da ich vermutet habe, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser damit gerechnet hatten, dass du mich begleitest. Voldemort weiß nur zu gut, dass ich alles für dich tun würde. Und wirklich alles. Wenn er dich in seine Finger bekommt, hat er mich in der Hand. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das passiert. Zu viel steht auf dem Spiel." Harry stoppte und sah Hermine fest in ihre Augen. „Voldemort ist kalt und unberechenbar, er würde dich nicht am Leben lassen. Schon oft genug hat er mir geschworen, dass er dich holt. Er will mich leiden sehen. Ich soll für alles bezahlen, was ich ihm je angetan habe."  
Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem Hermine Harrys Worte verarbeitet hatte, fragte sie: „Sagst du mir jetzt, warum Voldemort so versessen darauf ist, dich zu töten?" Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Nur mit Kopfschütteln antwortete er Hermine.

Harry hatte eine andere Reaktion von Hermine erwartet. Statt ihn zur Rede zu stellen, küsste sie ihn auf den Mund und sagte: „Lass uns frühstücken gehen!" Noch ein zweiter Kuss folgte und Hermine stand auf. Harry verstand nicht und wollte ebenfalls aufstehen. „Bleib liegen, Harry! Ich hole dich, wenn ich fertig bin."  
Er saß auf seinen Knien im Bett und starrte Hermine ungläubig an. Auf Harrys Blick setzte sie nach: „Irgendwann werde ich es erfahren. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann nicht zu spät ist." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Das tat weh. Harrys Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen. Schon wieder hatte er Hermine verletzt. Womit hatte er so einen Menschen verdient? Ihm war bewusst, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. Das wäre die Chance gewesen, es ihr zu erklären. Feige, einfach nur feige.  
Oder war es doch die Angst, die immer wieder nach oben schwamm, da er nicht in der Lage war, diese zu ertränken?

Er musste Hermine beweisen das sie alles für ihn war. Hastig lief er ins Arbeitszimmer, in dem sein Schreibtisch stand und durchwühlte die Schubladen. Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er so dringend gesucht hatte. Vorsichtig breitete er ein Stück Pergament auf dem Tisch aus und fing an zu schreiben. Einen roten Phönix setzte er als Siegel auf das zusammengerollte Pergament.  
„Harry, kommst du? Das Essen ist fertig?", rief Hermine von unten. Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind vor seinem ersten Schultag, lief er die Treppen runter und betrat die Küche. Ohne Vorwarnung schloss er Hermine in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Noch völlig perplex stand sie vor ihm. „Ich liebe dich!", hauchte Harry ihr entgegen. „Ich dich auch.", antwortete sie leicht verwirrt. „Lass uns essen! Ich verhungere gleich."

Das Essen war köstlich. Mit Hermine an seiner Seite war es ein wunderbares Gefühl. Noch nie schien ihm etwas besser geschmeckt zu haben, als dieses.  
Immer noch überrumpelt von Harrys Verhalten fragte Hermine: „Was ist los? Und warum schaust du mich so an?" Die Nervosität stand ihr förmlich auf der Stirn geschrieben.  
Harry lächelte und Hermine wurde rot. Dieses Lächeln schaffte es auch immer wieder, Hermine durcheinander zu bringen. „Ich habe etwas für dich.", antwortete Harry und sein Lachen nahm etwas ab. Sorge, wie wohl Hermine darauf reagieren würde, kam auf. „Für mich?"  
Harry stand auf und reichte ihr die versiegelte Pergamentrolle. Verdutzt nahm sie ihm die Rolle ab. „Öffne sie!" Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine das Siegel, aus dem eine Wolke in Form eines Phönix' aufstieg. „Weiter!"  
Ganz langsam entrollte sie das Pergament und starrte auf das Geschriebene. Mit nassen Augen sah sie auf. „Ist das dein ernst? Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich war mir noch nie so sicher. Ich möchte, dass du hier ungehindert her kannst, wann immer du es möchtest." Mit diesem Pergament weihte Harry sie in das Geheimnis des Hauses ein. Wann immer sie wollte, konnte sie ungehindert apparieren und disapparieren. Sie hatte ungehinderten Zugang zu diesem Haus. Es gab bisher nur drei Personen außer Harry, die dazu in der Lage waren. Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody und Albus Dumbledore.  
Ein freudiges Nicken und kleine Tränen waren Hermines Antwort auf Harrys Angebot. „Lies es dir noch mal durch!"  
Hermine tat was Harry ihr sagte und kurz darauf ging das Pergament in Flammen mit angenehmer Wärme auf.  
Hermine war sprachlos. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen! Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen und das ist der erste Schritt dazu." Nach diesen Worten fiel Hermine Harry um den Hals. „Danke!", schluchzte sie leise. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Wollen wir einen Spaziergang machen?", fragte Harry nachdem sich Hermine wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Geht das denn?" „Natürlich geht das. Außer Remus, Arthur und Prof. McGonagall weiß niemand wo wir sind. Wo möchtest du hin?" „Ans Wasser.", antwortete Hermine und schweifte mit ihren Gedanken ab. „Da war ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr." „Schön dick anziehen und dann los!"  
„Mit dick anziehen ist nicht viel. Ich habe nichts hier. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass …" Harry grinste sie an. „Das ist das kleinste Problem." Er nahm sie in eine Umarmung und apparierte nach Hogwarts.  
In ihrem Büro angekommen suchte Hermine schnell einige Sachen zusammen und zog sich um.  
„Wir können!", rief Hermine mit strahlenden Augen. „Dann los!" Eine Umarmung und ein zärtlicher Kuss und Harry apparierte.

Sie waren an einer kleinen Bucht gelandet. „Wo sind wir?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Die Wellen peitschten an die Steine und ein frischer Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Sie waren vollkommen allein. „Das weiß ich nicht.  
Ich habe an einen schönen Ort am Meer gedacht und nun sind wir hier." „Es ist wunderschön.  
Danke!" „Hier lässt es sich aushalten." Verträumt sah Harry aufs Meer hinaus.  
Hermine setze sich auf einen der Felsen, die es dort gab und beobachtete Harry, der noch immer stumm aufs Wasser blickte und den Wind genoss. „Frierst du?", fragte er, als er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Steinwand neben sich. „Harry sieh!" „Was …?", doch weiter brauchte er nicht zu fragen. An der Wand war etwas eingeritzt. „Deine Eltern.", sagte Hermine leise und drehte sich zu Harry um, der mit offenem Mund die Wand ansah. ‚15.10.1979 In Liebe und für immer, James und Lily Potter.' „Das scheint der Lieblingsplatz deiner Eltern gewesen zu sein. Und noch ein wenig mehr, denke ich.", grinste Hermine. „Daher sind wir hier gelandet.", stellte Harry fest. Hermine musste schmunzeln, da Harry nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie gesagt hatte, verstand. Harry sah sie fragend an. „Na sieh dir doch mal das Datum an!" Jetzt ging auch Harry ein Licht auf. „Das muss aber kalt gewesen sein."  
„Harry!", schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Das ist dann doch völlig egal.", entgegnete Hermine, wobei ihr etwas Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Lass uns ein Stückchen gehen!", versuchte sie die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.  
Arm in Arm gingen sie am Wasser entlang und wichen ab und zu einer Welle aus.

„DU!", schrie Harry plötzlich und stellte sich vor Hermine. Peter Pettigrew stand vor ihnen und wirkte dabei sehr ängstlich. Hermine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und sah sich hektisch um. Doch weiter war niemand zu sehen.  
„Was willst du hier? Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!", sagte Harry wütend und hob seine Arme. „Ich will euch warnen. Ihr müsst hier fort!", stammelte Pettigrew. Er sah jetzt noch kläglicher aus, als vor fünf Jahren auf dem Friedhof. „Du willst uns warnen? Du - ein Verräter?", fragte Harry und ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass Peter ängstlich zusammenzuckte. „Ich … Ich bin dir noch was schuldig. Du hast mir damals in der ‚Heulenden Hütte' das Leben gerettet!" „Du schuldest mir gar nichts! Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Sirius und Remus hätten dich umbringen sollen!", schnaubte Harry verächtlich. „Hermine, bring ihn zur Vernunft!", flehte Peter sie an und sah sich nervös um. „Der Lord weiß wo ihr seid!" Harry ging noch weiter auf Peter zu. „Sprich sie nicht an! Du hast meine Eltern verraten, Sirius einen Aufenthalt in Askaban verschafft und mich hast du nach dem Trimagischen-Turnier an Voldemort ausgeliefert." „Ich … Ich … Ich hatte doch keine Wahl.", stammelte Peter vor sich hin. „Keine Wahl?" Harry schrie fast. „Meine Eltern und Sirius dachten, du wärst ihr Freund. Sie haben dir vertraut und du hast es ausgenutzt. Und Voldemort hatte auf dem Friedhof noch gar nicht die Macht und die Kraft, um mich für seine Rückkehr zu benutzen, doch du hast ihm …" Weiter kam er nicht. Voldemort und einige seiner Todesser apparierten hinter ihnen. „Peter war schon immer feige, Potter. Er ist immer zu denen, die ihn beschützen konnten und hat sich dort verkrochen.", sagte Voldemort. Abwertend sah er auf Peter. „Aber dass er hier nach allem, was ich für ihn getan habe auftaucht und dich warnt, das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Das war nicht klug." Peter fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie. „Verzeiht, My Lord!", wimmerte er. Ein kaltes Lachen kam von Voldemort, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und „Zu spät, Wurmschwanz! Avada Kedavra", rief Peter sackte leblos in sich zusammen.  
„Du hast wohl gedacht ich finde dich nicht. Es hat zwar gedauert, aber du siehst.", wandte Voldemort sich wieder an Harry. Mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen sagte er weiter: „Und deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin hast du mir auch gleich mitgebracht! Das ist richtig nett von dir!" Hermine war zu geschockt von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen Voldemorts, als dass sie etwas hätte sagen können. Sie stand wie angewurzelt neben Harry und blickte in Voldemorts kalte Augen. Nun war es Harry, der anfing zu lachen. „Was lachst du so?", fragte Voldemort überheblich. „Normalerweise lacht man nicht, wenn man dem Tod gegenüber steht!" „Halt dich fest!", flüsterte er Hermine leise zu. Mit zitternder Hand griff Hermine nach Harrys Jacke. Langsam und mit einem immer breiter werdenden Grinsen hob Harry seine Arme. „Bis bald!", rief er Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu, bevor er mit Hermine apparierte.  
Den wütenden Aufschrei von Voldemort bekamen Harry und Hermine nicht mehr mit.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, stand Hermine inmitten des Wohnzimmers, die Augen vor Entsetzen geweitet. Zum ersten Mal stand sie Voldemort persönlich gegenüber. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn gesehen. Immer nur dessen Namen gehört, den sich noch heute nicht alle trauen auszusprechen und vor dem die Zauberwelt schon so viele Jahre zittert. Harry nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Hier findet er uns nicht, bestimmt nicht."  
„Peter wollte uns wirklich warnen. Er wollte uns helfen, Harry.", schluchzte sie leise an Harrys Schulter. „Nein, Hermine. Er wollte sich nur von seiner Schuld befreien. Und das war für ihn die einfachste Möglichkeit." „Versteh doch, Harry! Er hat für uns sein Leben gegeben." „Er war ein Verräter, Hermine. Er hatte meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen. Soll ich jetzt etwa Mitleid mit ihm haben? Verlang das bitte nicht von mir!"

Hermine saß tief in ihren Gedanken versunken auf der Couch. Alles um sie herum hatte sie vergessen. „Hermine, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Was? Oh, tut mir leid! Hast du was gesagt?" „Ich wollte wissen, ob es dir gut geht.", antwortete Harry und setzte sich neben ihr.  
„Am Strand, als Voldemort plötzlich vor uns stand, da …" Sie sah Harry an und strich ihm übers Gesicht. „Ich hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Mein einziger Gedanke war, dass wir zusammen sind." Harry sah sie nur an. Er hatte ihre Worte zwar gehört, doch verstehen konnte er sie nicht.  
Oder war ‚wollte' das passende Wort dafür?  
Harry nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. „Hermine, ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst! Egal was passiert, egal was du hörst oder siehst, tu nichts Unüberlegtes! Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann …" Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann halte dich bitte an Remus und Arthur! Ich habe alles mit ihnen besprochen." Harry begann zu zittern und eine einzelne Träne lief unwillkürlich an seiner Wange hinunter. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor dem Tod, aber davor Hermine allein zu lassen.  
Behutsam küsste sie ihm die Träne ab und hielt sein Gesicht in beiden Händen. Minuten vergingen in denen sie sich nur stumm ansahen. „Bitte!", durchbrach Harry die Stille. „Versprochen", hauchte Hermine ihm zu.  
„Hermine, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich werde so lange auf dich aufpassen und für dich da sein, wie ich kann. Bis zum letzten Atemzug."  
Auch Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Das weiß ich." Harry so niedergeschlagen und verletzlich zu sehen, tat ihr weh. „Entschuldige bitte! Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen.", versuchte Harry Hermine zu beruhigen, der immer mehr Tränen an ihren blassen Wangen hinunterliefen. „Ich habe nicht vor zu sterben. Meine Eltern sind für mich gestorben. Gestorben, damit ich leben kann. Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen."

Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie auf dem Sofa und beide genossen die Wärme des Anderen.  
„Weiß Ron schon was es wird?", fragte Hermine nach einiger Zeit. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Harry zurück. Dass Ron gerade jetzt in Hermines Gedanken rumspuckte, fand Harry doch etwas eigenartig.  
Hermine begann bei Harrys irritierter Frage zu schmunzeln. „Ich war eben mit meinen Gedanken bei der Felswand, auf der sich deine Eltern verewigt haben." „Ich dachte schon, dass Ron deine Gedanken einnimmt, während wir hier zusammen auf dem Sofa liegen." Für diesen Satz erntete Harry einen Hieb in die Seite.  
Hermine drehte sich auf den Bauch, so dass sie Harry ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du bist der Einzige, an den ich denke!", sagte Hermine und klimperte spielerisch mit ihren Augen, was Harry dazu veranlasste sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. „Du wirst es auch nicht bereuen!", flüsterte er ihr zu und küsste sie erneut.

Nachdem die Beiden ihre Gefühle wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatten, fragte Hermine:  
„Was ist nun? Wissen die Beiden schon ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?" „Ein Junge. Ron ist furchtbar stolz auf sich.", antwortete Harry und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Typisch Ron! Und hat er auch gesagt, wann sie heiraten wollen?"„Ja", murmelte Harry und sein Lachen verschwand. „Wann?", fragte Hermine neugierig.  
Harry fing an rumzudrucksen. „Sag schon!" „Sie wollen mit uns zusammen heiraten." Ganz leise hatte Harry diesen Satz ausgesprochen. „Und was wäre daran so schlimm?", fragte Hermine und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Sie merkte, dass ihm dieses Thema, wie auch schon kurz nach seinem Geburtstag Unbehagen bereitete. Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Willst du nicht?", fragte Hermine auf Harrys Blick. Harrys Mund breitete sich zu einem Lächeln aus. „Was ist das für eine Frage? Glaubst du, ich lasse dich wieder los? Natürlich will … Warte!" Harry stand auf und lief die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock. Nur einen Augenblick später stand er mit den Händen auf dem Rücken vor Hermine, die ebenfalls, verwundert durch Harrys Benehmen, aufgestanden war.  
Ganz langsam und mit leuchtenden Augen ging Harry auf Hermine zu. Hermines Herz begann zu rasen.  
„Hermine, ich liebe dich und möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen. Bis jetzt lief nichts so, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, dass du glücklich bist." Er nahm ihre Hände und ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen. „Möchtest du meine Frau werden und hier mit mir leben?" Das war kein plötzlicher Sinneswandel, den Harry da vollzog. Nein, erst jetzt hatte er die Gewissheit, dass Hermine genau das wollte.  
Hermine liefen Freudentränen übers Gesicht und ihr Herz schlug immer heftiger. „Ja, das möchte ich.", antwortete sie. Nach dieser Antwort steckte Harry ihr einen schlichten, wunderschönen Ring an ihre zitternde Hand und zog sie zu sich auf den Boden. Ein nicht enden wollender Kuss ließ die Beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt versinken.

„Und Ron hat gesagt, dass ich zu feige bin, um dich zu fragen.", brubbelte Harry nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, um Luft zu holen. „Ausgerechtet er muss das sagen.", grinste Hermine.  
„Hermine! Ich weiß, dass es hier noch nicht besonders einladend ist. Aber, wenn alles vorbei ist dann zeigt sich das ganze Haus. Du wirst sehen, wie schön es hier ist." „Ich würde mit dir überall leben. Wichtig ist nur, dass du bei mir bist." Hermine konnte Dankbarkeit in Harrys Augen erkennen. „Außerdem ist es wunderschön hier. Mir gefällt es."  
Ein lautes Gebrummel durchbrach die romantische Szene. „Hunger?", neckte Harry sie. „Ich mache uns Pizza. Die habe ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gegessen. Einverstanden?" Hermines Nicken wurde erneut von den Hilferufen ihres Magens begleitet.

Hermine brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis aus der Küche ein herrlicher Duft kam. „Oh gut, ich verhungere gleich.", kam Hermine in die Küche und stellte sich hinter Harry, um einen Blick auf die Pizza zu erhaschen. „Das sieht lecker aus!" „Nicht so lecker wie du!", erwiderte Harry, drehte sich um und wollte Hermine festhalten, um sie zu küssen. Doch der Versuch schlug fehl. Hermine griff nach Harrys Händen und hielt sie auf seinen Rücken fest zusammen. Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorn, um ihre zarten Lippen zu berühren. Umso dichter er kam, umso breiter wurde auch Hermines Grinsen. „Na na, Mr Potter.  
Sie müssen noch meine Eltern um Erlaubnis bitten!" Harry entglitten die Gesichtszüge.  
„Hey, das war doch nur ein Scherz!" „Nein!", gab Harry zurück. „Was ist, wenn sie damit nicht einverstanden sind?" Nun war es Hermines Lachen, was verschwand. „Harry, was redest du da?  
Das ist allein unsere Entscheidung. Und wie kommst du darauf, dass meine Eltern wohlmöglich etwas dagegen haben? Sie mögen dich!"

Hermine saß am Tisch und stocherte mit der Gabel auf ihrem immer noch ersten Stück Pizza umher. „Du bist doch nicht etwa schon satt?", fragte Harry verwundert. Hermine antwortete nur mit Kopfschütteln und pulte weiter auf ihrer Pizza umher. „Du vermisst deine Eltern, hab ich Recht?" Nur ein zögerliches Nicken. „Hermine, ich …" „Harry, bitte. Es ist nicht deine Schuld!", unterbrach Hermine ihn und stand auf, um den Tisch abzuräumen. Harry hielt sie fest und mit einer Handbewegung von ihm war der Tisch leer. „Harry, nicht!", rief sie erschrocken. Doch zu spät. Mit einem Schwung hatte Harry sie auf den Tisch gesetzt und sah in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. „Darf ich?", fragte er. „Was willst …" Weiter kam sie nicht. Harry erstickte ihre Worte mit einem langen und innigen Kuss. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er durch ihr weiches lockiges Haar und legte ihren Nacken frei. Sanfte Küsse platzierte er an ihrem Hals und arbeitete sich bis zum Schlüsselbein vor. Genießerisch ließ Hermine ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Langsam glitten ihre Hände unter seinen Pullover.  
Plötzlich fuhr Harry zusammen und hielt sich krampfhaft am Küchentisch fest. „Harry!", rief Hermine ängstlich und sprang vom Tisch. „Dementoren, Hermine! - Auf dem weg zur Schule!"

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel?  
In den letzten beiden Tagen, in denen wir mit nichts mit FF(.)net anfangen konnten, habt ihr doch sicherlich nicht vergessen, wie ihr Reviews abgeben könnt.  
Vielleicht habt ihr ja wieder welche für mich übrig.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!  
bepa

Falls einige Wörter zusammengeschrieben sind, die nicht zusammen gehören, entschuldige ich mich dafür. Ich habe dieses Kap. zum 3. Mal hochgeladen, und jetzt reicht es. In meinem Word-Dokument ist es so, wie es sein sollte, doch hier. Ist ja auch egal. Lesen kann man es.


	17. Nur die Wahrheit ist der richtige Weg!

Bevor das nächste Kapitel kommt, hier noch schnell die Antworten zu euren Reviews.

**DKub**- Das hoffe ich auch. Salamitechnik? Erkläre mir das bitte mal!  
Brauchst nicht länger zu warten! Hier kommt das Nächste.

**vero**- Danke! Und dann auch noch gleich 2 für ein Kapitel. Womit habe ich das denn verdient?  
McGonagall hat die Aufgaben von Dumbledore übernommen und das wird auch weiterhin so bleiben! Eine Beerdigung wird es erstmal nicht geben. Dumbledore ist ja verschwunden und Moody, na ja. Ich habe ihn wohl vergessen. Vielleicht baue ich es noch irgendwo als Rückblick mit ein.  
Der ‚blöde' Schluss gefällt dir nicht? Wie ist es denn mit dem hier?

**Joanna**- Vielleicht fällt dir hierzu was ein.

**Yardis**- Was heißt hier ‚mal'? Ich beeile mich so gut ich kann. Zwischendurch gehe ich auch noch etwas arbeiten. Sterben noch weitere? Lass dich überraschen! Ob es jetzt schnelle zugange geht, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Wie alt bist du, 16? Mit 16 hatte ich auch noch mehr Zeit.  
Ich verspreche dir, mir Mühe zu geben und die Kapitel schneller zu posten. Doch ob es gleich klappt?

**kathleen potter**- Bitte. Bitte! Krise, nur weil du nichts zu lesen bekommst? Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Hier hast du wieder ein Kapitel!  
Ich weiß auch nicht, wer sich das mit dem Stören ausgedacht hat. Ich könnte nicht so gemein sein.  
Es werden an die 30 Kapitel. Eine Fortsetzung ist geplant.

**choooo**- Danke dir! Gemein, blutrünstig, sadistisch? Was denn noch alles? Ha, fies habe ich vergessen. Ich will doch nur das Beste für die Beiden.  
Ich denke, dass die Frage mit der Zweisamkeit bald beantwortet wird. Die Grangers kommen etwas später.  
Mit was könntest du mich bestechen? Lass mal überlegen! Vielleicht mir einem netten Review.

**Mr.P**- Danke! Das mit dem Termin wird noch ne schwierige Aufgabe.

**Josy-** Ach, sag es ruhig! Das baut auf. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Romantik in Worte zu fassen, fällt mir allerdings etwas schwer. Dauert manchmal recht lange, bis es so ist, wie ich es haben will.

**laser-jet**- Ja, das hast du. Aber hör bitte auf, an meinem Hals zu drehen! Du willst doch bestimmt bald das nächste Kapitel lesen und ohne Luft und mit schiefem Hals schreibt es sich so schlecht.

**Sandy123**- Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, er wird sie kriegen. Ups, hab ich da etwa zu viel verraten?  
Für den Heiratsantrag habe ich ganz schön lange gebraucht. Freut mich aber, dass er dir gefällt.

**Rudi**- Freut mich, das von dir zu hören. (Mit deiner FF bin ich auch fast durch.)  
Ich verstehe Harry auch nicht. Auch ich hätte den Job hingeschmissen. Aber wir wissen ja alle, dass Harry seinen eigenen Kopf hat. Ich kann da nichts gegen machen. Einfach zu stur der Kerl.  
Wie Wurmschwanz Harry und Hermine gefunden hat, erfährst du noch. Hab noch etwas Geduld!  
Wie findest du ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit'?

**Miss Shirley-Blythe**- Grüß dich! Danke! Hier kommt das Nächste.

**Lily-Evelyn**- Das ‚gemein, quälen' und ‚fies' beachte ich jetzt gar nicht! Das meinst du sicherlich nicht ernst, oder? ;-)  
Die Dementoren sich wirklich zu einer sehr ungünstigen Zeit gekommen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wer sie bestellt hat. Sterben sollst du nicht, also kommt hier das nächste Kapitel.

Obelix72 hat diesmal Josys Aufgabe übernommen und dieses Kap. beta gelesen.

Klagen, Drohungen und Kritik gehen wie immer an mich!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören nur ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent. Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 17 Nur die Wahrheit ist der richtige Weg!**

„Was?" Hermine stand wie erstarrt vor Harry und sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an. „Ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts!", sagte Harry und öffnete seine Augen. „Nein!", entgegnete Hermine. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts!" Sie sah Harry mit einem Blick an, den er nicht mochte. „Wir haben keine Zeit zum streiten! Komm!", erwiderte Harry schließlich, nahm sie in den Arm und apparierte.

„Prof. McGonagall, wir müssen die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen!", lief Harry auf die Schulleiterin zu. „Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken über den plötzlichen Besuch. „Dementoren", antwortete Hermine und hielt den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand. „Hier?", fragte McGonagall entsetzt und wurde blass. „Ja und wir haben nur noch wenig Zeit. Sie sind fast hier. Ich rufe den Orden zusammen und Sie bringen die Schüler in Sicherheit!" „Kann der Orden überhaupt rechtzeitig hier sein?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte nicht alle. Tonks, Kingsley und Remus sind schon auf dem Weg. Normalerweise können die Dementoren nicht ins Schloss. Doch ich denke, dass die Schutzzauber bei dieser Masse an Dementoren nicht standhalten werden. Wir versuchen sie vom Schloss fernzuhalten, bis der Orden kommt."  
„Aber nicht allein!", riefen McGonagall und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. „Du hast uns Lehrer, vergiss das nicht!", sagte McGonagall drohend. „Danke", entgegnete Harry und ging auf seine Freundin zu. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht dem zuzustimmen, er machte sich Sorgen. „Pass bitte auf dich auf!", bat er und gab Hermine einen Kuss. „Versprochen!", erwiderte sie und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „Sei vorsichtig!" Ein letzter Kuss folgte Hermines Bitte und Harry disapparierte.  
„Lass uns gehen!", sagte Prof. McGonagall und deutete auf die Tür. „Er weiß, dass du es kannst. Er ist dankbar für jede Hilfe, die er bekommt."

Einige Schüler hatten sich bereit erklärt, bei der Verteidigung ihrer Schule mitzuhelfen, doch McGonagall lehnte dies ab. Dem Einfluss der Dementoren hält kaum ein gestandener Zauberer stand, geschweige denn ein Schüler.  
Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape und Hermine betraten mit einigen anderen Lehrern die Eingangshalle. Die Nähe der Dementoren war schon zu spüren. Eisige Kälte machte sich breit. Sie mochten gar nicht daran denken wie viele es wohl waren, wenn sie bereits aus dieser Entfernung die Dementoren spüren konnten.  
Tonks, Kingsley und Remus standen kampfbereit neben Harry. So viele Dementoren hatte noch niemand von ihnen gesehen. „Los!", rief Harry und die vier liefen auf die Dementoren zu. Vor ihnen schwebte jeweils ein prächtiger Patronus.

Harry hatte Recht, bei so vielen Dementoren hielten die Schutzzauber nicht stand. Sie kamen aus allen Richtungen auf sie zu. Die Dementoren, die an Harry, Tonks, Kingsley und Remus vorbeikamen, versuchten Snape, Hermine und Prof. Sinistra an der Treppe, die zum Schlossportal führte, aufzuhalten. Und alles was an ihnen vorbei kam, stellten sich Prof. McGonagall, Prof.  
Flitwick und Prof. Sprout in den Weg. Nach und nach kamen die Ordensmitglieder an. Sie hatten das Gefühl, je mehr Dementoren sie vertrieben, desto mehr kamen noch auf sie zu.

Harry hatte es geschafft, nicht nur einen sondern 5 Patroni gleichzeitig zu erschaffen. 5 silbrig glänzende Hirsche traten den Dementoren entgegen und drängten sie zurück. Doch auch diese hielten die Wirkung der vielen Dementoren nur teilweise zurück. Harry konnte kaum noch klar denken. Die fürchterlichsten Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Tonks, halt durch! Ich bin gleich bei dir!", rief er und rannte auf Tonks zu, die von mehreren Dementoren gleichzeitig angegriffen wurde. Sie schien keine Kraft mehr zu haben. Mit aller Kraft jagte er seine Patroni gegen die Dementoren.  
Tonks lag schweißgebadet und schwer atmend vor ihm. Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf und trug sie hoch zum Schloss, wo Madame Pomfrey sie entgegennahm. Auch Remus hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. „Vorsicht Arthur!", rief er und eilte ihm zu Hilfe.

Einige der Ordensmitglieder lagen regungslos am Boden. Harry wollte nachsehen wie es ihnen ging, doch hielten ihn die Dementoren davon ab. „Fawkes!", rief Harry. „Hilf ihnen!" Er sah zu Snape und Hermine und bemerkte, dass beide Schwierigkeiten hatten die Dementoren abzuwehren. Die Lage spitzte sich immer mehr zu. Es waren eindeutig zu viele. „Nein!", schrie Harry und wollte loslaufen, als plötzlich eine weiß-silbrig glänzende Gestalt zwischen den Dementoren erschien und sie auseinander trieb. Bei dem was er jetzt sah, musste Harry stark schlucken. Mit weiten Augen sah er auf die Gestalt, die ein Abbild seiner selbst war. Er begriff nicht ganz. Wer hatte sie erschaffen?  
Erst als er sah, wie Hermine dem Patronus Anweisungen gab, begriff er.

In der ganzen Aufregung merkte Harry nicht, dass er eingekreist wurde. Zu sehr war er überwältigt von dem eben Erlebten. Immer mehr Dementoren kamen auf ihn zu und er war nicht in der Lage sie abzuwehren. Harry sank keuchend auf seine Knie. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass er Hilfe benötigte. _‚Sie wird sterben! Alle werden sterben!'_, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und wieder hörte er seine Eltern, bevor sie starben. Er sah Cedric tot neben sich liegen und wie Sirius durch den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteilung fiel. Harrys Sinne schwanden und alles begann sich zu drehen. _‚Sie brauchen dich! Hermine braucht dich! Sei stark!'_, hörte er eine andere ihm bekannte Stimme, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Harry versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, so gut es ging.  
Er musste einen Patronus erschaffen. Immer wieder ersticken die Gedanken an den Tod seiner Eltern und Sirius die Hoffnung, die für kurze Zeit aufflammte.  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, welches er noch nicht kannte. Eine Welle von Energie, die er nicht unter Kontrolle bekam, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine erschrocken. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. „Harry, nein!", rief sie und hielt dabei ihre Kette fest in der Hand. Nirgendwo war Harry zu sehen.  
Hermine hatte die Dementoren ganz vergessen und merkte nicht, dass sich ihr welche näherten.  
Zu sehr war sie in Sorge um Harry. Remus und Severus liefen beide mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie zu. „Expecto Patronum!", riefen sie gleichzeitig. „Hermine, was ist mit dir los? Du … Hermine?", fragte Remus. „Harry", sah sie ihn ängstlich an. Remus sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sich mindestens 20 Dementoren um etwas versammelt hatten. „Severus!", rief Remus und deutete auf die Dementoren. Ohne zu zögern, rannten sie los.  
Auf halbem Wege blieben beide abrupt stehen. Jemand schrie auf und eine Art Feuer schoss zwischen den Dementoren empor. Es war ein entsetzlicher Schrei. Das Feuer wurde zu weißem Nebel und die Dementoren fielen zur Seite und blieben leblos liegen. Jetzt sah man, was der Grund war. Ein großer silbrig glänzender Hirsch stand an der Stelle, an der eigentlich Harry hätte stehen müssen. Der Hirsch sah sich um und rannte los. Jeder Dementor, den er berührte, fiel tot zu Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie vernichtet waren.

Der Orden und die Lehrer konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen. Langsam kam der Hirsch auf sie zu und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen an. „Harry?", flüsterte Hermine und streckte ihre Hand aus, um den Hirsch zu streicheln. Nebel umgab ihre Hand. Nebel, der warm und angenehm war.  
Harry verwandelte sich zurück und brach in ihren Armen zusammen. Er war von oben bis unten durchgeschwitzt und atmete schwer. Die Verwandlung hatte ihm all seine Kraft gekostet.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Remus, der sich neben Hermine kniete. Mit letzter Kraft schüttelte Harry den Kopf, bevor er seine Augen verdrehte und bewusstlos wurde. „Er hat sich nur verausgabt", versuchte Remus Hermine zu beruhigen, die am ganzen Leib zitterte. „Bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel!", bat McGonagall.  
Den Meisten, die Fawkes in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, ging es bereits wieder besser. Alle bekamen einen riesigen Schreck als sie sahen, wie Remus mit Harry auf dem Arm den Krankensaal betrat. „Es geht ihm gleich wieder besser."

Dank Fawkes dauerte es nicht lange bis Harry aufwachte. „Wie hast du das fertig gebracht?", fragte Remus erneut. „Erst schaffst du es 5 Patroni gleichzeitig zu erschaffen und dann wirst du selbst zu einem." „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. „Ich habe mich darauf konzentriert, genügend Patroni zu erschaffen. Dann habe ich für einen kurzen Moment gedacht es zerreißt mich. Den Rest habt ihr gesehen."  
„Das haben wir", kam Ron auf ihn zu. „Sie sind tot. Alle die du berührt hast sind tot." „Was?", rief Harry und wollte dabei aufstehen, was ihm nur nicht ganz gelang. „Ich habe sie getötet?", fragte er entsetzt. Fawkes erschien und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. Wieder durchströmte ihn ein warmes Gefühl, welches der Phönix bei jedem seiner Berührungen hinterließ. Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und lächelt ihn an. „Das war Wahnsinn!" Ein sanfter Kuss folgte ihren Worten. Zögerlich lächelte Harry zurück. Er wusste, dass er viel Macht hatte, doch noch immer kannte er nicht ihr volles Ausmaß.  
„Ist irgendjemand verletzt?", fragte Harry und hielt sich an Hermine fest. „Nein. Jedenfalls nichts, was ein großes Stück Schokolade beheben könnte", lächelte Remus und reichte ihm eins. „Danke, es geht so." „Nichts da. Du ist das auf!", sagte Hermine, da Harry das Stück Schokolade auf den Nachtisch legen wollte. „Hermine, geh bitte schon zurück! Ich komme gleich nach." Hermine wollte dem etwas entgegensetzten, doch hielt Ron sie davon ab.  
„Hey, Hermine! Was hast du da am Finger?", fragte er grinsend und mit glänzenden Augen.  
Hermine wurde rot und sah Ron grimmig an. „Harry hat nicht nur gerade eben Mut bewiesen", fauchte sie, doch konnte sie sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ron sah verdutzt zu Harry, der bei Rons Gesichtsausdruck lachen musste. „Meinen Glückwunsch an euch beide!", mischte sich Remus ein und umarmte Harry. „Wurde auch Zeit", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. Mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte er sich an Hermine und zog auch sie in eine Umarmung. So dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte, sagte er: „Einen Besseren hättest du gar nicht kriegen können, das haben wir ja vorhin bei dir gesehen." Verlegen sah sie zu Remus auf.  
„Wann wollt ihr denn beide heiraten?", fragte Ron direkt heraus und doch wollte er nur die eine Antwort. „Wann ist es dir und Parvati denn recht?", fragte Harry zurück.  
„Bleib bitte nicht mehr so lange!", verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss, der ihn fast vom Boden abheben ließ. Nur gut, dass er immer noch saß. Diesmal war es an Harry rot zu werden und es blieb nicht unbemerkt. „Harry Potter wird doch nicht etwa rot?", höhnte Snape und gratulierte ihm ebenfalls.

Harry blieb doch länger auf Hogwarts, als er es eigentlich vorhatte. Es gab noch eine Menge zu bereden und auch die Schutzzauber mussten erneuert beziehungsweise noch mal verstärkt werden.  
Erst spät in der Nacht kam er in sein Haus zurück und fand Hermine schlafend auf dem Sofa. Er ließ sie schlafen und ging erstmal duschen, um die Spuren des Kampfes zu beseitigen.  
Hermine schlief noch fest, als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihr und beobachtete sie. Müdigkeit überkam ihn und langsam schlief auch er ein.

Harry hörte klackernde Geräusche im Halbschlaf. Geräusche, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen und wachte auf. Er sah Hermine, wie sie mit irgendjemandem sprach. „Nicht so laut, bitte. Willst du, dass Harry aufwacht? Hedwig, lass ihn schlafen!", hielt Hermine sie fest, denn Hedwig versucht krampfhaft zu Harry zu kommen „Hedwig?", fuhr Harry hoch. „Prima, jetzt hast du es geschafft!", sagte Hermine zur Eule. „Das hört sich ja fast so an, als wenn du mich nur schlafend ertragen kannst."  
Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein, Harry. Nein, so … Ich mein dass nicht so. Du hast …" „Ist doch gut, Hermine! Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Bitte beruhige dich wieder!", bat Harry und küsste seine Verlobte.  
Hedwig schien das gar nicht zu gefallen. Wütend, dass Harry sie nicht weiter beachtete, klackerte sie mit ihrem Schnabel. „Entschuldige bitte, Hedwig!", löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging auf seine Eule zu. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Aber was machst du hier? Gefällt dir Hogwarts nicht mehr?" Doch froh darüber, dass auch nun seine Eule wieder bei ihm war, streichelte er über ihr weiches Gefieder. In der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Wochen hatte er vergessen, dass Hedwig auf Hogwarts darauf wartete, endlich wieder zu Harry zu dürfen. Dabei hatte er sie, genau wie Hermine, die ganze Zeit über vermisst.

Harry nahm Hermine wieder in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er durch ihr Haar. Er liebte es, wenn ihre Locken über seine Haut tanzten und der Geruch ihrer Haare war unwiderstehlich. Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden ihre Küsse. „Genau da haben wir vorhin aufgehört.", erinnerte Hermine, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten, um wenigstens etwas Luft zu bekommen.  
„Welche Gestallt nimmt dein Patronus an?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, ohne seine Augen von seiner Freundin abzuwenden. Hermines Gesicht nahm wieder etwas an Farbe zu. „Du hast es doch gesehen oder nicht?" „Doch habe ich. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich da gesehen habe." „Du kannst dir ruhig sicher sein! Du bist mein Patronus", erwiderte sie leise. „Seit wann? Ich dachte bisher immer, dass ein Patronus nur die Form eines Tieres annehmen kann!" „Eigentlich schon immer." Auf Harrys fragendes Gesicht setzte sie nach: „Es dauerte ungewöhnlich lange, bis mein Patronus eine Gestalt angenommen hatte. Schon vorher hatte der Zauber seine Wirkung, doch war es immer nur silberner Nebel, der aus meinem Zauberstab kam. Erst nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hattest, hat er seine endgültige Form angenommen. Das war eine schöne Überraschung, als ich im Unterricht den Patronus-Zauber vorführen wollte. Ich war so durcheinander, dass ich die Stunde frühzeitig beenden musste."  
Hermines Erzählung folgte ein Kuss der voller Leidenschaft steckte und der ihrem von vorhin in nichts nachstand. Hermine hatte das Gefühl dahinzuschmelzen. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und das soll bei ihr schon was heißen.  
Ihre Hände fuhren wieder an seinem Oberkörper entlang unter sein Shirt. Ganz langsam zog sie es ihm aus. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr sie ihm über die Brust bis runter zum Bauch. Harrys Herz begann unter seiner Brust heftig zu schlagen.  
Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er eine Decke vor dem Kamin erscheinen. Vorsichtig, ohne ihre Küsse zu unterbrechen, nahm er sie hoch und trug sie zur Decke. Zusammen lagen sie vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer munter tanzte und gaben sich ihren Gefühlen voll und ganz hin.  
Für Hermine war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Sie spürte die Macht, die durch Harrys Adern strömte. Es war eine wundervolle Nacht. Eine Nacht, die sie beide nie vergessen würden. Es war noch schöner gewesen, als sich Hermine ihr erstes Mal vorgestellt hatte...

Eng aneinandergekuschelt wachten sie am späten Morgen auf. Beide bereuten nicht was in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert war, denn beide genossen diese Nacht wie nichts anderes.  
„Guten Morgen!", lächelte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich möchte jeden Tag neben dir aufwachen."  
Sanft fuhr Hermine mit ihrer Hand über Harrys Brust und stoppte an dem Mal, welches Fawkes hinterlassen hatte. Harry legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Es ist alles in Ordnung." „Tat es sehr weh?", fragte Hermine und zeichnete das Mal nach. „Schmerzen nicht direkt. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Ich spürte, dass etwas Unglaubliches in mir vorging. Am Anfang war es so, als wenn ich verbrennen würde, doch einige Zeit später konnte ich die Macht, die von Fawkes ausging deutlich wahrnehmen."  
„Was ist das jetzt für ein Gefühl, wenn Fawkes …" Weiter brauchte Hermine nicht zu fragen. Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Schließ deine Augen!"  
„Wow", rief Hermine. Ihre Haare fingen an zu fliegen und wunderbare Wärme und Hoffnung begleitet vom Gesang des Phönix' stiegen in ihr auf.

„Lass uns Ron und Parvati zum Mittagessen einladen!", schlug Harry vor, als sie sich endlich dazu durchringen konnten aufzustehen. Hermine überlegte einen Moment und Harry glaubte ihre Antwort zu kennen. Immerhin hatte er ihr ein gemeinsames Wochenende versprochen, welches leider schon zu oft gestört wurde. „Du musst nicht ja sagen! Wir können …" „Doch, doch. Gern sogar. Ich habe Parvati schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und außerdem haben wir ja auch einiges zu besprechen. Ich würde zwar viel lieber mit dir allein sein" Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „doch das können wir heute Abend auch noch."  
„Einverstanden. Ich werde mich schnell duschen gehen und dann los zum Fuchsbau." „Kein Frühstück?", fragte Hermine gespielt traurig. „Na gut, aber nur ein ganz kleines."

Das Frühstück hatte Hermine bereits fertig, doch Harry lies immer noch auf sich warten.  
Leise schlich sie sich hoch in Harrys Zimmer, doch da war niemand. Nirgendwo war Harry zu sehen. „Harry?", rief Hermine und klopfte an die Badezimmertür, doch auch hier bekam sie keine Antwort. Gerade als sie wieder gehen wollte, hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen. „Harry, bist du da drin?", fragte sie wieder. Das Geräusch eines zersplitternden Glases kam aus dem Bad und Hermine riss die Tür auf. Harry lag zusammengerollt in der Ecke und vor ihm die Scherben des Zahnputzbechers. „Harry!", rief sie und wollte ihm helfen, doch irgendjemand hielt sie davon ab.  
„Was ist hier los? Lass mich dir helfen!" Mit der rechten Hand, die er sich an den Scherben aufgeschnitten hatte, versuchte er sich am Waschbecken hochzuziehen, ohne Erfolg. Überall klebte sein Blut. Plötzlich schrie Harry auf. Er musste fürchterliche Schmerzen gehabt haben. Nur einen Augenblick später war alles vorbei und Harry blieb schwer atmend auf der Seite liegen.  
Hermine wartete noch einen Moment. Da nichts mehr passiert und sie auch niemand zurückhielt lief sie auf ihn zu. Mit einem feuchten Lappen wischte sie ihm den Schweiß aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Was ist hier eben passiert?", fragte sie ängstlich. Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen sah er zu ihr auf.  
„Nur eine Vision", antwortete er und versuchte aufzustehen. Hermine zog einen Stuhl heran, so dass Harry sich gleich wieder setzen konnte. „Was für eine Vision war das?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Harry!", sagte Hermine mahnend und nahm seine rechte Hand, um die Splitter zu entfernen.  
Ohne aufzusehen, antwortete er: „Es war die gleiche Vision, wie schon in der ‚Heulenden Hütte'.  
Ich hatte sie einige Male hintereinander." Hermine sagte nichts. „Ich werde es verhindern, du wirst nicht sterben." „Wie oft hattest du diese Vision schon?" Diesmal war es Harry der schwieg.  
Hermine brauchte nicht weiterzufragen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht erst das zweite Mal gewesen sein konnte. „Komm, lass uns essen gehen!", sagte sie ruhig, nachdem sie Harrys Hand verbunden hatte.  
„Hermine, ich …", stotterte Harry. „Nein, Harry. Du brauchst nichts zu erklären!", unterbrach sie ihn und ging in Richtung Tür. „Warte!", rief er ihr hinterher. „Ich habe es dir nur nicht gesagt, weil ich dir nicht noch mehr Angst machen wollte." „Ja", schnarrte Hermine. „Lieber trägst du alles allein und gehst daran kaputt!" Harry sah sie entsetzt an. Sie war tatsächlich sauer auf ihn. Er wollte sie doch nur nicht damit belasten. Ohne noch ein Wort mit Harry zu wechseln ging sie in die Küche. Nachdem Harry das Bad gesäubert hatte ging er ihr nach.

„Nicht, ich räume den Tisch ab!", sagte Hermine ruhig, nachdem sie fertig waren. „Hol du bitte Ron und Parvati!"  
Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl sie allein zu lassen. Er wusste, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ron, als Harry im Fuchsbau ankam.  
Dass Harry irgendetwas bedrückte, merkte auch Molly Weasley. Auf die Frage, was los sei, schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf. Molly konnte nachharken so oft sie wollte, Harry sagte nichts.  
Schließlich gab sie es auf. Sie merkte dass er litt, warum auch immer.

„Hey, ist mal etwas anderes eine Nachricht durch einen Phönix zu erhalten", wurde Harry von Parvati begrüßt. „Ist Hermine gar nicht mitgekommen?" Nein", antwortete Harry. „Sie wartet auf uns."  
Als die drei sich von Molly Weasley verabschieden wollten, hielt sie Harry noch mal zurück. „Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst." „Ja, Molly, und dafür danke ich dir auch. Es ist nichts dramatisches, wirklich nicht. Damit werde ich schon fertig."  
Und wieder war er dabei einen Fehler zu begehen. Jede Hilfe, die ihm angeboten wurde, lehnte er ab. „Du musst nicht jede Last allein tragen, dafür gibt es Freunde", nahm Molly ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn zum Abschied. „Alles Gute zur Verlobung an euch beide!", flüsterte sie ihm noch ins Ohr. „Danke!", entgegnete Harry mit einem matten Lächeln.  
„Mum, lass ihn!", rief Ron und sah dabei ziemlich genervt aus. Ständig musste seine Mutter es übertreiben und immer diese Umarmungen, von denen man so schlecht loskam. Parvati stieß ihn in die Seite. „Du hast nicht ein bisschen Einfühlungsvermögen." Auch seine Mutter sah ihn sah ihn mit einem Blick an, welcher typisch für sie war, wenn sie auf irgendetwas sauer war. „Ist ja gut!", schnarrte Ron zurück. Wieder musste er feststellen, dass seine Mutter und Parvati die gleiche Vorliebe fürs Meckern teilten.

Hermine hatte unterdessen die Küche aufgeräumt und das Haus gelüftet. Ihr tat es unendlich leid, dass sie Harry so behandelt hat.  
„Hallo, Hermine!", rief Parvati aufgeregt und beide umarmten sich. So groß hatte Hermine sich die Wiedersehensfreude gar nicht vorgestellt. „Schön dich zu sehen, Hermine!" „Ich freu mich auch.  
Und du siehst gut aus!" „Danke, ich kann auch nicht klagen", lachte Parvati und streichelte ihren Bauch. „Aber du siehst bedrückt aus", stellte sie fest.  
Hermines Lächeln erstarb und ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, der allein an der Treppe stand. Ron trat auf Hermine zu und begrüßte sie ebenfalls mit einer Umarmung. „Warum siehst du denn so böse aus?", fragte Hermine verdutzt, denn Ron machte ein Gesicht, wie drei Tage Regenwetter. „Nun ja, wenn man kein Einfühlungsvermögen hat, sieht man halt so aus", antwortete er und warf Parvati einen leicht eingeschnappten Blick zu. „Ach hör doch auf!", bekam er von Parvati zu hören.  
Hermine sah beide mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und dann wieder zu Harry. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging. Traurig wandte sich Hermine wieder ihren Freunden zu. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
„Das müssen wir eigentlich euch fragen", entgegnete Ron und erntete dafür wieder einen Schlag in die Seite. „Ron!" „Ja, ich weiß. Kein Einfühlungsvermögen. Das hatten wir schon." „Nein! Sie werden es uns erzählen, wenn sie es möchten und nicht wenn Ron Weasley es verlangt."  
„Wo ist Harry? Er könnte mir das Haus zeigen", fragte Ron, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Er wusste nur zu gut, wohin es führte, wenn jemand Parvati in ihrem Zustand reizte.  
„Oben nehme ich an. Wenn du möchtest.", antwortete Hermine und zeigte in Richtung Treppe.

Ron ging die Treppe hoch. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen, so viele Zimmer gab es. „Wie kann man nur so viele Zimmer haben?", stöhnte er. Plötzlich hörte er einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Es kam aus dem Zimmer direkt vor ihm. Ron riss die Tür auf und sah Harry am Boden sitzen. Besorgt ging er auf ihn zu. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" Harry sah erschöpft auf. Seine Augen waren wieder blutunterlaufen. „Ist das der Grund, weshalb du so still bist?" Harry sah wieder zu Boden. „Nun sag schon!", forderte Ron und setzte sich neben Harry. „Was war das eben für ein Geräusch?" „Ich bin gefallen." „Gefallen? Warum?" „Mir war halt mal so", entgegnete Harry. Er klang etwas genervter, als er es eigentlich vorhatte. „Harry, bitte!"  
„Ich hatte wieder eine Vision. In letzter Zeit habe ich ständig Visionen." Er sah Ron wieder an. „Es ist fast immer die Gleiche. „Welche?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. Eigentlich hätte er sich diese Frage sparen können, denn er glaubte Harrys Antwort bereits zu kennen. „Die Vision, die ich schon am Ende des siebten Schuljahres hatte, von Hermine. Ich habe sie mehrmals täglich und kann sie nicht unterdrücken. Von mal zu mal werden sie stärker." Harry atmete tief durch. „Ich befürchte, dass es bald passieren wird und ich kann nichts dagegen tun." „Habt ihr euch deswegen gestritten?"

Für einen Moment sagte niemand der Beiden etwas. Ron drängte ihn nicht, denn er ahnte, dass es Harry schwer fiel darüber zu reden.  
„Sie ist wütend auf mich, da ich ihr nicht erzählt habe, dass ich diese Vision immer noch habe", durchbrach Harry die Stille. „Heute früh hatte ich diese Vision immer und immer wieder. Hermine hat mich gesucht und kam ins Bad. Ich lag mit aufgeschnittener Hand am Boden. Sie war so sauer auf mich." „Aber doch nicht nur, weil du ihr nichts gesagt hast?", fragte Ron irritiert.

Harry stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie dumm er gewesen war. Hermine war das Wichtigste für ihn. Er hatte sie verletzt, ihr nicht vertraut. Sie hatten sich geschworen, alles zu sagen. Er hatte sein Versprechen, seinen Schwur gebrochen. Nicht nur mit dieser Vision. Nein, er hatte ihr von Anfang an nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, sie einfach belogen.  
„Harry?", holte Ron ihn zurück. „Sie wollte mir helfen und ich habe es nicht zugelassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mir hilft.", drehte Harry sich um. Mit jedem Satz wurde er wütender. Nicht auf Hermine, sondern auf sich.  
„Beruhige dich! Du wirst schon deine Gründe gehabt haben." Ron stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn.  
„Gründe? Vielleicht bin ich ja zu stolz, um von jemandem Hilfe anzunehmen. Vielleicht denke ich, dass ich alles allein schaffe. Ich - der ‚große' Harry Potter." Wieder fingen die Gegenstände bedrohlich an zu wackeln. „Harry, bitte!", versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. „Bist du das etwa?"  
„Die Wirklichkeit sieht aber ganz anders aus. Der ach so große und mächtige Harry Potter schafft gar nichts. Er ist unfähig und kann sich nur verstecken. Ich schaffe es nicht mal diese blöde Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."  
„Jetzt reicht es aber!", schrie Ron. Harry blickte ihn erschrocken an und alles lag wieder ruhig an seinem Platz. „Selbstmitleid ist hier nicht angebracht, Harry. Du spinnst, ehrlich! Überlege doch mal, was du da sagst!" Jetzt war es Ron, der zornig aussah. „Den einzigen Fehler, den du gemacht hast, war Hermine nicht die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen." Harry wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch Ron stoppte ihn. „Du brauchst nicht dagegen zu reden! Sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren. Es ist zwar deine Entscheidung, aber ich gebe dir den Rat, es ihr zu sagen." Wie schon so oft, schüttelte Harry nur seinen Kopf. „Na dann bitte. Du musst es ja wissen. Sprich dich wenigstens mit ihr aus, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts geht! Sie hat so viel für dich aufgegeben, gib ihr wenigstens einen Teil davon zurück!" Ohne auf Harrys Antwort zu warten, verließ er das Zimmer. So hatte Ron noch nie mit seinem Freund gesprochen, doch es musste mal sein.  
Natürlich wusste Harry, dass es sich albern anhörte, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Bloß Hermine über die Prophezeiung aufzuklären, brachte er einfach nicht übers Herz.

Hermine hatte in der Zwischenzeit Parvati das gesamte Haus gezeigt. Nur das Zimmer in dem Harry und Ron sich aufhielten, hatten sie ausgelassen. „Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr? Sonst würdest du das Ganze doch nicht mitmachen", fragte Parvati nachdem beide wieder im Wohnzimmer ankamen. „Harry ist mir das Wichtigste im meinem Leben. Ich würde alles für ihn tun. Aber selbst wenn wir nur Freunde wären, würde ich ihm helfen, genau wie Ron es macht."  
„Ihr wart bereits in der Schule unzertrennlich. Ich hatte mich die ganzen Schuljahre schon gewundert, warum ihr nicht zusammen wart. Es war jedem klar, dass ihr zusammengehört, nur euch anscheinend nicht", grinste Parvati. „Ja", seufzte Hermine. „Selbst Voldemort."  
Parvati zuckte bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen. So lange, wie er schon zurück war, hätte Hermine dies nicht erwartet.

Parvati bemerkte, dass Hermine wieder trauriger wurde und sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie führte Hermine zum Sofa und setzte sich neben sie. „Erzähl mir, was los ist!"  
Hermine begann zu erzählen, warum beide so still und traurig wirkten. Mit jedem Satz wurde es für Hermine schwieriger ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Parvati versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Es fällt Harry bestimmt sehr schwer. Er möchte doch nur, dass du nicht noch mehr Stress hast. Immerhin hast du schon genug zu tun."  
Hermine war schon lange nicht mehr so elendig zumute gewesen. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihn nicht hätte so behandeln dürfen, aber er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass er ständig die gleiche Vision hat.  
Sie wollte ihm doch nur zur Seite stehen, ihm helfen. „Aber er kann sich doch helfen lassen", schluchzte Hermine. „Er verschweigt mir etwas." Darauf wusste Parvati nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ron kam die Treppe runter und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er musste sich mächtig zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich loszumeckern.  
„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Parvati. „Oben", schnaubte Ron. Er war wütend auf Harry, da er Hermine noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und auch auf Hermine, dass sie Harry so in die Enge trieb. Beide liebten sich, doch taten sie sich gleichzeitig entsetzlich weh. Ron hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry in dieser Situation mehr litt, als unter Voldemort. Er würde Hermine sofort über alles aufklären, nur hatte er Harry sein Wort gegeben, sich aus dieser Sache rauszuhalten.

Hermine meinte genau zu wissen, was oben geschehen war. „Hat sich Harry schön über mich ausgelassen, ja?", faucht sie und stand auf. Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Im selben Moment kam Harry die Treppe runter. „Natürlich nicht. Was hältst du von mir?" Hermine sah fragend zu Ron. „Die Frage muss ich dir doch nicht wirklich beantworten, oder? Aber es wäre schön, wenn ihr beide wieder vernünftig miteinander reden würdet. Oder seid ihr beide zu stolz dafür?" Natürlich dachte Hermine nicht wirklich so. Sie wusste, dass Harry das niemals tun würde.  
Sie war einfach zu sehr aufgewühlt, um noch klar denken zu können. „Ron, hör auf damit! Du hast nicht das Recht dich da einzumischen!", sagte Parvati mit scharfen Ton. „Doch habe ich", sah er seine Freunde immer noch wütend an. „Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Ihr beide seid …"  
Ron stoppte. Hermine ging auf Ron zu und wollte ihm gerade ihre Meinung sagen, da merkte auch sie, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Wie angewurzelt stand Harry inmitten des Wohnzimmers und sein Blick ging starr geradeaus. „Harry?", fragte Hermine und wollte auf ihn zugehen. Harry hob seine Hand und signalisierte ihr damit stehen zu bleiben, doch Hermine tat nichts dergleichen. „Nein, diesmal nicht." Immer weiter ging sie auf Harry zu, bis Ron sie zurückhielt. „Ron, lass mich!"  
Parvati sah sich ängstlich um. Es hatte den Anschein, als glaubte sie, dass sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden.

Harry ließ ein Keuchen hören und fiel auf seine Knie. Ihm war, als hätte ihn jemand in den Magen getreten, doch hier war niemand außer Ron, Parvati und Hermine. Wieder versuchte Hermine zu ihm zu kommen, doch Ron ließ sie nicht los.  
Harry versuchte aufzustehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Irgendjemand hielt ihn am Boden fest. Plötzlich spürte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht und schlug mit dem Kopf am Boden auf. „Harry, nein!", weinte Hermine und versuchte sich von Ron zu befreien. „Ron, wir müssen ihm helfen!"  
Natürlich mussten sie Harry helfen, doch wie. Ron hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch wen sollte er angreifen? Wer tat dies mit Harry?

Harry setzte sich mit großer Anstrengung auf. Blut lief aus seiner Nase. Wieder spürte er einen Schlag und diesmal flog er bis an die Wand. „Geht!", rief Harry. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, um etwas zu sehen, den zu suchen, der eigentlich unmöglich hier sein konnte. „Geht verdammt, verschwindet zu Remus!", schrie er sie an.  
Kaum hatte er sich aufgestellt, da kam ein Schlag von hinten. Wieder lag Harry auf dem Boden.  
_„Na, Potter, macht es Spaß?" _„Voldemort", presste Harry wütend zwischen seinen zähnen hervor. „Wie machst du das?" Voldemort lachte: _„Ach, sag bloß, dass weißt du nicht! Gibt es tatsächlich etwas, was Harry Potter nicht weiß? Fang nicht an, mich zu enttäuschen!" _„Wen quälst du?"  
Voldemorts Lachen wurde immer lauter und kälter. _„Das ist nur für dich, Potter. Eine spezielle Überraschung." _„Lass die Spielchen!", hustete Harry. Voldemort zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. _„Ihr seht gar nicht gut aus."_  
„Was meinst du mit ‚ihr'?" _„Na dich und deinen Cousin."_ Kaum hatte Voldemort dies ausgesprochen, keuchte Harry erneut auf. Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht. „Los haut endlich ab!", rief er wieder seinen Freunden zu. „Ich komme nach. - Fawkes!" Augenblicklich erschien der Phönix und ließ einen lauten schrei hören. „Bring sie zu Remus!" „Nein!", rief Hermine. Harry sah sie mit einem Blick an, den sie noch nicht von ihm kannte. „Sofort!"  
Ron nahm Hermine und Parvati in den Arm und Fawkes flog auf die drei zu. „Ich komme gleich wieder", rief Ron Harry zu. Wieder musste Harry einen Schlag einstecken. „Ihr bleibt alle da! Los Fawkes!"  
Bilder, wie Dudley Dursley zusammengeschlagen am Boden lag, traten ihm vors Auge. „Wo steckst du?", fragte Harry wütend. _„Streng dich an und du wirst mich finden. In der Zwischenzeit werden ich noch etwas Spaß mit deinem Cousin haben."_ Mit diesen Worten war Voldemort aus Harrys Gedanken verschwunden. Nur die Schläge, die Harry auf seinem Körper spürte, ließen nicht nach.  
Immer wieder ging er zu Boden und konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, bis er irgendwann bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen und ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass ich (mal wieder) getrödelt habe.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

bepa


	18. Es war dein Blut!

Da bin ich wieder!

Ich muss erstmal eine riesige Entschuldigung loswerden, dass ich so lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen habe.  
Na ja, erst war mein Rechner im Ar… und dann hatte ich kein taugliches Schreibprogramm an dem ich mich hätte auslassen können und dann bin ich auch noch krank geworden. Also ihr seht, ich habe genügend ausreden. :-)  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr es mir nicht all zu übel nehmt. Ich gebe mir auch große Mühe meinen Rechner ab jetzt ganz zu lassen und auch nicht mehr krank zu werden!!!

Hier die Antworten auf eure vielen Reviews. Vielen Dank an alle!!!

**DKub-** Ich hoffe auch deinem Rechner geht es bald wieder besser!  
Danke, für dein Kompliment. Nein in Kap. 17 ist niemand gestorben, aber das heißt nicht, dass es ab jetzt immer so sein wird.  
Vielleicht gefällt dir ja auch dieses Kapitel. Ich hoffe es zumindest.  
Du bekommst auch bald wieder Arbeit! Ich will ja nicht, dass du dich langweilst.  
Gruß bepa!

**kathleen potter**- Grüß dich! Danke für dein Review.  
Tut mir wirklich leid, dass du diesmal wieder so lange warten musstest. Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen?

**vero-** Trotzdem danke für das Versehen!  
Ich weiß schon, was ich mit dieser Story machen werde, denn sie ist fertig. Zwar erst auf dem Papier, aber fertig ist sie. Und danke für das ‚mega klasse'!  
Gemeine Stelle zum aufhören? Nich doch! Hermine wird noch von der Prophezeiung erfahren, aber nicht gerade unter guten Umständen. Lass dich überraschen.

**laser-jet**- Danke, der dicke kommt in FFs viel zu wenig vor, und es war auch nicht sein letzter auftritt.

**Rudi-** 3 ½ Stunden?  
Ich gemein? Nein, ich kann nicht gemein sein. Du kannst jeden fragen!  
Ich hoffe, dass dir auch dieses Kapitel wieder so gut gefällt. Und wie findest du ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit'?  
Gruß bepa!

**choooo**- Danke, du kannst dich meinetwegen so oft wiederholen wie du möchtest, stört mich überhaupt nicht. :-) Mit dem nicht lange warten, hat es ja nicht so ganz geklappt. Wie schon gesagt, tut mir unendlich leid.

**Mr. P**- Hier kommt das nächste!

**Sandy123**- Huhu!!! Danke für den Applaus! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefällt.  
Warum ich immer an spannenden Stellen aufhöre? Das bin nicht ich, das ist mein Bleistift. Er mag dann einfach nicht mehr. Ich kann ihn ja nicht zwingen.  
hdagdl!

**Jen1307**- Ja, du hast deine Drohungen war gemacht. :-) Du weißt doch nie, was du sagen sollst. Deine Reviews sich ständig kurz und einfallslos. Nicht schlagen, war nur ein Scherz. Ich danke dir von Herzen, für dein tolles Review.  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns mal wieder über icq. Warte schon sehnsüchtig. ;-)

**Lily-Evelyn**- Grüß dich!  
Wo soll ich denn aufhören?  
Seitdem Ron seine Ausbildung macht hat er sich stark verändert. Auch dass Harry ihn über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt hat, hat ein großes Stück dazu beigetragen. Er ist erwachsen geworden.  
Auch an die eine riesige Entschuldigung, dass ich getrödelt habe.

**OOsilmarienOO**- Oh, du hast dich in sie verliebt? Freut mich!  
Ich habe es leider nicht mehr geschafft, ein Kapitel im alten Jahr hochzuladen. Erklärung siehe oben.  
Mach ich! Danke, mein neuester Fan! :-)

**Joanna**- Danke auch dir! Rechner geht wieder und weiter geht's!

**MissHypocrisy**- Wie lange hast du gelesen? Kannst du das noch mal wiederholen?   
Danke, für das ‚genial'! Oh, was für ein Kompliment.  
Aber versuch es doch weiter! Schreib nicht gleich am PC, sondern erst auf dem Papier. So mache ich es immer. Die besten Ideen kommen meistens erst später und so hast du auch einen besseren Überblick. (finde ich jedenfalls)  
Hast du schon ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit' gelesen? Mich würde interessieren, was du davon hältst!  
Den Orden nehme ich dankend an. ist der schwer  
Liebe Grüße zurück!   
bepa

**Josy**- Hallo, meine Sonne!  
Ich weiß nicht, warum er ihr nichts erzählt. Er redet auch nicht mit mir. :-( Manchmal? Sie sind ständig kompliziert.  
HDGDL

Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an Josy, die dieses Kapitel wieder beta gelesen hat. DANKE!!!

Für Fehler haftet der Stift, bzw. die Tastatur. Größere Fehler könnt ihr mir natürlich mitteilen. Wird dann mit dem Verursacher ausdiskutiert.  
Genug gelabert, los geht's!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 18 Es war dein Blut!**

Fawkes hatte Ron, Parvati und Hermine sicher ins Hauptquartier gebracht. „Wir können Harry nicht einfach allein lassen!", rief Hermine und lief aufgeregt und am ganzen Körper zitternd umher. „Er ist ganz allein, Voldemort wird ihn umbringen!"  
Tränen überströmten ihr zartes Gesicht. „Beruhige dich, Hermine!", ging Ron auf sie zu und wollte sie festhalten. Mit weiten und entsetzten Augen sah sie ihn an. „Beruhigen? Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen! Voldemort versucht Harry zu töten und du sagst, ich soll mich beruhigen. Ich muss zu ihm!"  
Parvati saß zusammengekauert auf einem Stuhl und wippte vor und zurück. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihr Blick ging starr gerade aus.

Remus betrat den Salon, in dem Fawkes mit ihnen aufgetaucht war. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er und sah in ihre bedrückten und ängstlichen Gesichter. „Harry", rief Hermine. Wütend sah sie wieder in Rons Richtung. „Warum hast du mich nicht zu ihm gelassen?" „Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was passiert ist!", forderte Remus und drehte Hermine zu sich. Mit nassen Augen sah sie in die des Werwolfes und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.  
„Hermine, bitte! Was ist mit Harry, wo ist er? Warum ist er nicht bei euch?" Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. „Wie seid ihr hergekommen?"  
Ron war es, der antwortete: „Mit Fawkes"   
Zeitgleich schrie der Phönix auf und erhob sich in die Lüfte. „Nein!", rief Hermine und immer mehr Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg. Irgendetwas musste Harry passiert sein, sonst würde Fawkes nicht so aufgeregt umherflattern. Mit einer kleinen Flamme verschwand der Phönix. „Fawkes, nimm mich mit!", schrie Hermine dem Phönix hinter her.

„Ihr wartet hier! Ich werde nachsehen, was los ist. Du bleibst auch hier!", sagte er an Hermine gewannt. „Eigentlich kann dort niemand ohne Harrys Zustimmung rein, aber …" Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Vor ihnen war Fawkes mit Harry erschienen.   
Bewusstlos lag Harry am Boden und Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht. Hermine wollte auf ihn zulaufen, doch wieder hielt Ron sie auf. „Verdammt, Ron! Was soll das?", fauchte sie ihn an und versuchte sich loszureißen.  
Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Remus langsam auf Harry zu. Er wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war und war daher nur vorsichtig. Fawkes schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys und ließ einen leisen klagenden Ton hören.  
Remus schluckte und ließ Harry mit Hilfe eines Zaubers aufs Sofa schweben. „Kannst du ihm helfen, Fawkes?" An Ron gewandt sagte er: „Sag du bitte deinen Vater bescheid! Er möchte bitte Kingsley und Tonks informieren, ich werde Madame Pomfrey, Prof. McGonagall und Severus holen."  
„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Hermine und stand zitternd neben Remus. „Wir wissen mehr, wenn Poppy hier ist. Fawkes kümmert sich um ihn, bis sie hier ist. „Remus, was ist mit Harry?"  
„Hermine, ich weiß es doch auch nicht", fuhr er sie an. Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Entschuldige bitte! Ich werde Poppy bescheid geben und dann erzählt ihr mir, was los war! Bleib bitte bei Harry!  
Wenn er wach wird, möchte er sicherlich ein liebes Gesicht sehen." Remus verbeugte sich und apparierte nach Hogwarts.

Nur einen Augenblick später stand er neben Prof. McGonagall im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts. „Remus, was machst du hier? Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand ohne Aufforderung mein Büro betritt!" Mit strengem Blick musterte sie ihn und bemerkte seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ist etwas passiert?" „Entschuldige, Minerva! Eigentlich ist es auch nicht meine Art, einfach unaufgefordert irgendwo reinzuplatzen, aber es geht um Harry." McGonagall sah ihn erschrocken an. Remus drehte sich in Richtung Portraits des alten Schulleiters Albus Dumbledore.  
„Albus, Harry wurde angegriffen! Ich weiß zwar noch nicht von wem, aber ich nehme an, dass es Voldemort war. Hermine, Ron und Parvati waren bei ihm."  
„War Harry nicht in Phönix Castle? Er wollte dort mit Hermine das Wochenende verbringen. Wir sehen uns nachher im Grimmauldplatz!" Mit diesen Worten war Dumbledore aus seinem Bild verschwunden.  
Remus drehe sich wieder zu Minerva McGonagall um, die immer noch wie angewurzelt inmitten ihres Büros stand. „Hat der Junge denn nie seine Ruhe?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst als Remus und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. „Minerva, hol du bitte Poppy und Severus und komm mit ihnen ins Hauptquartier. Ron unterrichtet seine Vater, der Kingsley und Tonks informiert. Bis Gleich!", verabschiedete sich Remus.  
„Remus!", hielt McGonagall ihn auf, doch sagte sie nichts weiter. Er ahnte, was seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin auf dem Herzen lag. „Er wird bestimmt wieder, Fawkes kümmert sich um ihn."

Remus disapparierte neben Harry und Hermine.  
Hermine saß mit verweinten roten Augen neben Harry und befreite sein Gesicht von Blut. Viele kleine und große Platzwunden kamen zum Vorschein. Mit zittrigen Händen versuchte sie diese zu säubern.  
Remus nahm ihr den Lappen aus der Hand und führte sie zu einen der Sessel, die es im Salon gab. „Erzähl mir bitte, was geschehen ist!", bat er.  
Parvati hatte sich mit Rons Hilfe wieder einigermaßen gefasst. Sie stand auf, setze sich in den Sessel neben Hermine und hielt bestärkend ihre Hand. „Wir haben …" – uns gestritten, wollte Hermine anfangen, doch ließ sie es gleich wieder bleiben. Es sollte keiner weiter von ihrem Streit mit Harry erfahren. „Harry kam die Treppe runter und blieb stehen. Ich wollte zu ihm, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Plötzlich fiel er keuchend zu Boden, aber da war niemand." Verzweifelt sah sie Remus an. „Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber jemand hielt ihn fest. Und auf einmal redete er mit Voldemort.  
Wir haben natürlich nicht gehört, was Voldemort gesagt hat, aber Harry war sehr wütend. Immer wieder hat jemand auf ihn eingeschlagen. Dann hat Fawkes uns hier her gebracht." Remus strich Hermine beruhigend über ihre Hand. „Hat Harry gesagt, wie Voldemort das gemacht hat?", fragte er bedacht. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf fing erneut an zu schluchzen. „Ich dachte, dort wäre er sicher."  
Tröstend nahm er Hermine in den Arm und blickte zu Harry, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag.

Ron und sein Vater disapparierten zusammen mit Tonks und Kingsley im Grimmauldplatz.  
Schockiert lief Tonks auf Harry zu und sah Remus fragend an. „Was hat Voldemort mit ihm gemacht?" Remus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen es nicht. Wir müssen wohl warten, bis Harry wieder wach wird und er uns alles erzählen kann."  
Im selben Moment kamen Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape im Hauptquartier an. Während dessen sich Snape und McGonagall noch den Ruß von ihren Umhängen putzten, stürmte die Krankenschwester bereits auf Harry zu.  
Die Tasche, die sie gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Tränken mitgebracht hatte, stellte sie auf den Boden. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und Sprach einen Analysezauber über Harry, der ihr zeigen sollte, welche Verletzungen er hatte.  
Mit weiten Augen sah sie auf die Wartenden. „Wer hat ihn so zugerichtet?", fragte sie im eigenartigen Ton. Nur schwer konnte sie ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle halten. Erneut ließ sie ihren Zauberstab über Harrys Körper wandern und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Die inneren Blutungen hat Fawkes so weit ich es erkennen kann schon geheilt. Er ist also außer Lebensgefahr." Die Krankenschwester bückte sich zu ihrer Tasche hinunter und wühlte nach etwas. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde sie fündig. Sie träufelte einige Tropfen einer gelben dickflüssigen Tinktur auf eine Kompresse: „Diese Tinktur wird die Platzwunden schließen! Fawkes hat noch genug mit den Brüchen zu tun", und betupfte damit Harrys Lippen.  
Kaum hatte sie Harrys Unterlippe berührt, schreckte er auf und sah sich hektisch und schnell atmend um. Doch das war ein Fehler. Vor Schmerz aufkeuchend, ließ er sich wieder fallen und hielt seinen Brustkorb umklammert. Die Schmerzen schienen unerträglich zu sein, denn immer noch stöhnte er und verzog sein Gesicht.  
„Mr. Potter!", versuchte die Krankenschwester auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Harry, hören sie mich?" Harry reagierte nicht auf die Rufe von Madame Pomfrey, immer noch krümmte er sich vor Schmerz. Alle Anwesenden hatten sich ums Sofa aufgestellt. Hermine kniete sich neben Harry und hielt seine Hand. Mit ruhiger Stimme – sie versuchte es zumindest – redete sie auf Harry ein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihre Worte zu Harry durchdrangen, doch irgendwann wurde er ruhiger.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in die von Hermine.

Krampfhaft hielt er ihre Hand fest. „Er hat Dudley!", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Ich weiß nicht wie, aber das was er Dudley antut, spüre ich am eignen Leib." Harry machte eine kleine Pause um wieder etwas Kraft zu tanken und sah dabei die anderen. Auf den fragenden Blick von Remus, sagte er: „Nicht wie sonst, dass ich es nur spüre, dass er die Menschen quält und foltert, nein, er hat einen Weg gefunden mir genau das Gleiche wie ihnen anzutun." Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Wenn ich sonst die Folterungen miterlebe, spüre ich zwar die Schmerzen seiner Opfer, aber ich muss sie nicht selbst ertragen und trage Verletzungen davon. Ich fühle mich, als wenn jeder Knochen meines Körpers gebrochen wäre." „Fast, Mr. Potter", kam es von Madame Pomfrey.  
„Wir müssen ihn da rausholen!", versuchte Harry sich wieder aufzusetzen, doch ließ er es schnell bleiben.   
„Nicht du, Harry! Du ruhst dich aus!", hielt Kingsley Harry von einem erneuten Versuch ab sich aufzusetzen. „Weißt du wo Voldemort ihn festhält?" Harry schüttelte bedrückt den Kopf. „Ich muss ihn suchen."  
„Harry, es reicht! Sie merken doch, dass sie sich noch nicht aufsetzen können, dass sie noch keine Kraft haben", mahnte die Krankenschwester. „Madame Pomfrey, darauf kann ich keine Rücksicht nehmen, er bringt meinen Cousin um." Harry sah Remus an. „Und wie ich vermute, mich dann gleich mit, ohne dass ich dagegen etwas machen kann."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich auf diese Weise ausschalten kann", entgegnete Remus. „Kannst du deinen Cousin orten?"  
Harry schloss seine Augen und versucht sich so gut es ging zu konzentrieren. Minuten vergingen, bevor er antwortete. „Es geht nicht. Ich spüre nichts von ihm", sagte er kraftlos und enttäuscht.  
„Was ist, wenn er noch bewusstlos ist, immerhin warst du es auch?", fragte Ron. „Ich hoffe doch, dass er nur bewusstlos ist. Fawkes!", rief Harry. Der Phönix tauschte aus dem Nichts auf und gleichzeitig fuhr Harry vor Schmerz zusammen.   
Fawkes hatte es geschafft, Harrys Schmerzen etwas zu unterdrücken, doch jetzt wo Harry ihn gerufen hatte und er sich wieder aus seinen Körper gelöst hatte, kam all der Schmerz mit einem Mal zurück. Da Harry nicht auf diese Dosis von Schmerz vorbereitet war, sagte er mit letzter Kraft zum Phönix: „Versuch Dudley zu finden!", bevor er wieder bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
Doch der Phönix verschwand nicht, um Harrys Cousin zu suchen, stattdessen ließ er sich auf Harrys Brust nieder und ließ eine wunderschöne beruhigende Melodie hören. Noch einmal schmiegte er seinen Kopf an Harrys, bevor er in einer Flamme verschwand.

Vorsichtig betupfte Hermine Harrys Lippen mit der Tinktur, die ihr Madame Pomfrey dagelassen hatte. Auch Fawkes war in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekehrt und kümmerte sich nun wieder um Harry.

Harry schien etwas wacher zu werden, denn er bewegte unter den Berührungen von Hermine seinen Kopf hin und her.  
_Todesser, die mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf jemanden zugingen. Eine Frau lag zusammengerollt am Boden. Harry wollte ihr helfen, doch es ging nicht, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. ‚Na Granger!', sagte einer der Todesser. ‚Wie ist es so ohne deinen Potter? Es ist niemand mehr da, der dir helfen kann. Avada Kedavra' Ein gleißend grüner Lichtstrahl flog auf Hermine zu._

„Hermine!", rief er und kam plötzlich mit seinem Oberkörper hoch. Er brauchte jedes bisschen Kraft, um sich aufrecht zu halten. „Wo ist sie?", fragte er Remus, den er als erstes erblickte. „Ganz ruhig!", antwortete dieser. „Es geht ihr gut"  
„Ich bin hier, Harry!", meldete sich Hermine leise und hielt seine Hand, mit ihrer anderen versuchte sie ihn zu stützen. „Dir ist nichts passiert!" Ein Lächeln kam über Harrys Lippen und er ließ sich beruhigt zurückfallen, nur um sich gleich wieder aufzusetzen. „Dudley! Voldemort hat ihn. Ich muss ihn da rausholen!", rief er, als wenn er erst jetzt realisierte, was geschehen war.  
„Du musst gar nichts, wir werden gehen!", entgegnete Remus und zeigte auf Arthur, Tonks, Snape, Kingsley und Ron.  
„Ich …", wollte Harry erwidern, doch Arthur hielt ihn zurück: „Sag uns wo er ist!"  
„Harry, bleib bitte liegen und ruh dich aus! Du kannst noch nicht wieder aufstehen.", versuchte nun Hermine ihr Glück, Harry zu beruhigen, doch auch sie hatte wenig Erfolg.  
„Es geht schon wieder. Ich kann ihn nicht Voldemort überlassen!", wehrte sich Harry und klang dabei etwas genervt. Er versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm zwar diesmal gelang, aber noch sehr wackelig aussah.  
Snape ging auf ihn zu: „Das sagt auch niemand, nur du schaffst das noch nicht. Sieh dich an! Du kannst dich kaum aufrecht halten, geschweige kämpfen." Stützend stellte er sich neben Harry. „Er wollte dich schwächen. Voldemort weiß, dass du zu stark für ihn bist und versucht es mit solchen feigen Tricks, da du dich dagegen nicht wehren kannst. Ich weiß nicht was er angewendet hat, aber er hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich aus weiter Entfernung effektiv anzugreifen."  
Als wenn das, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte, bei Harry in einem Ohr rein und einfach unverstanden zum anderen wieder raus ist, sagte er: „Mir geht es wieder gut. Außerdem ist es meine Schuld. Ohne mich wäre Dudley gesund und säße mit seinem dicken Hintern bei seinen Eltern auf der Couch."  
„Du kannst dir nicht für alles die Schuld geben!", fuhr Tonks dazwischen.  
Ohne weiter auf Tonks einzugehen, sagte er: „Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren! Fawkes hat ihn ausfindig gemacht."

Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um, die sich mittlerweile hingesetzt hatte und kniete sich vor ihr. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. „Bis gleich!", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Jedes mal überkam Harry das Gefühl, es könnte ihr letzter Kuss gewesen sein.   
Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sei doch vernünftig und bleib hier!" „Nein, Hermine, versteh mich doch! Dudley wird sterben, wenn wir ihn nicht bald da rausholen."  
Harry wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte Verzweiflung, aber auch Entschlossenheit im tiefen smaragdgrün erkennen. „Voldemort will dich!  
Du kannst nicht einfach losspringen und dich ihm vor die Füße werfen, denn so wie du momentan aussiehst wird das passieren. Er wird dich umbringen!" „Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er Dudley umbringen, einen Unschuldigen."  
Mit diesen Worten löste sich Harry von Hermine und stand auf. „Harry!", rief Hermine plötzlich. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn noch von dieser Aktion abhalten sollte. Furchtbare Angst, Angst ihn zu verlieren stieg wieder in ihr auf. „Dann komme ich auch mit!", sagte sie entschlossen. Harry drehte sich mit weiten Augen wieder zu ihr um. „Nein, du bleibst hier! Ich kann dich so nicht beschützen.  
Bleib hier bei Parvati!"

Harry nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich würde dir dies alles gern ersparen, glaube mir!" Gerade als Harry seine Lippen auf die ihren senken wollte, keuchte er auf und wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Erneut lief Blut aus seiner Nase, welches er versuchte abzuwischen, doch dazu kam er nicht. Ein Aufschrei hallte im ganzen Hauptquartier wieder, welcher von Harry ausging. Sich vor Schmerzen krümmend lag er am Boden.  
Keiner der Anwesenden konnte Harry helfen, da niemand da war, den sie hätten angreifen können.

Harrys Schreie hatten etwas nachgelassen, doch immer noch lag der Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihm, bzw. auf seinem Cousin. Harry schaffte es nicht den Fluch abzuschütteln, wie er es schon einige Male geschafft hatte. Schweiß gebadet und schwer atmend lag er vor seinen Freunden und verzog vor Schmerz sein Gesicht._  
„Es geht weiter, Potter! Dein fetter Cousin ist soeben aufgewacht. Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut erholt."_, meldete sich Voldemort wieder bei ihm. _„Diesmal bringen wir es zu Ende!"_  
„Ja, Voldemort, wir bringen es zu Ende, aber es wird dein Ende sein!", presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Zu Harrys Erleichterung ließ der Schmerz nach und so schaffte er es sich wieder hinzustellen. „Er hält ihn in einem alten Haus, in der Nähe von Breamore fest ", sagte Harry an Remus und Arthur gewandt und erklärte ihnen, wo genau sie disapparieren müssten.  
Verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen stürmte Hermine auf Harry zu. „Bleib doch bitte hier! Es tut mir leid, was ich heute Mittag gesagt habe. Geh nicht!", flehte sie ihn an.  
Sanft fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!", versprach er ihr und gab ihr einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry an die anderen gewandt. Auf sein Zeichen apparierten sie an die vereinbarte Stelle, um Dudley Dursley aus Voldemorts Fängen zu befreien und ließen 3 besorgte Frauen zurück.  
McGonagall hatte sich auf Harrys Bitte hin dazu bereiterklärt, auf Hermine und Parvati zu achten, denn Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl sie allein zu lassen. Beide hatten, genau so wie die anderen gehört, wo Voldemort und seine Todesser Dudley festhielten und beide machten sich Sorgen, ihre Freunde vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.

„Hier ist niemand.", flüsterte Tonks und sah sich vorsichtig um. So wie Harry es beschrieben hatte, waren sie in einem alten Haus in der Nähe von Breamore disappariert. Hier hatte Fawkes Dudley geortet, nur wo war er? Es herrschte Totenstille, niemand rührte sich.  
Harrys Kopf begann fürchterlich zu hämmern, was unaufhaltsam immer stärker wurde. Er musste sich beeilen, er musste Dudley so schnell es geht finden, sonst hatten er und sein Cousin keine Chance.  
„Dudley ist anscheinend wieder zu sich gekommen, es geht weiter!", keuchte Harry und hatte zu tun sich aufrecht zu halten. „Kannst du ihn diesmal ausfindig machen?", fragte Remus und stützte Harry.  
Wieder keuchte Harry auf und diesmal spuckte er Blut. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren", erwiderte Harry und wischte sich mit der freien Hand das Blut ab. „Das beabsichtigt Voldemort auch, er spielt mit dir. Versuch es weiter!", sagte Snape, der Harry von der anderen Seite festhielt.  
Es gab einen gewaltigen Ruck, so dass Remus, Snape und Harry umgerissen wurden. Harry lag einige Meter hinter ihnen und hatte eine riesige stark blutende Platzwunde am Kopf.  
„Wir müssen ihn finden, er hält nicht mehr lange durch.", rief Harry. „Und ich auch nicht.", murmelte er leise, so dass es niemand verstand. „Fawkes!" Augenblicklich erschien der Phönix und landete auf Harrys Arm. "Kannst du Dudley noch einmal für mich finden?", fragte er kraftlos. „Ich schaffe es nicht." Fawkes zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ erneut eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingen, die Harry ein warmes und stärkendes Gefühl gab. Er merkte wie ein Teil seiner Kraft zurückkam und lächelte den Phönix dankbar an. „Danke, Fawkes, aber nun such bitte Dudley!" Kaum hatte Harry seine Bitte ausgesprochen, war der Phönix auch schon verschwunden.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Arthur, da Harry abwesend wirkte. Harry nickte nur. „Harry, hörst du mich?" Harry hob seine Hand und deutete Arthur damit still zu sein.  
Nur einen Augenblick später sagte Harry: „Fawkes hat ihn gefunden. Hier muss irgendwo eine kleine Lichtung sein." 

Lange rätseln brauchten sie nicht, denn von weiten hörten sie die Schreie von Dudley Dursley und auch Harry krümmte sich vor Schmerz. So schnell wie der Schmerz aufkam, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
„Er wartet auf mich!", sagte Harry und stand auf. „Ich lenke Voldemort ab und ihr kümmert euch um meinen Cousin, egal was mit mir passiert!", betonte Harry.  
Harry konnte an ihren Gesichtern erkennen, dass sie nicht mit seiner Entscheidung einverstanden waren. Sie würden ihn mit Sicherheit nicht schutzlos lassen. „Harry, wir …", fing Kingsley an.  
„Nein!", unterbrach Harry ihn und blickte sie entschlossen an. „Wenn es heute so weit sein sollte, dann ist es so und niemand von euch wird sich einmischen, niemand! Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt!"  
Mit schweren Herzen und wissend, dass es ein Fehler war, willigten sie ein und verbeugten sich vor Harry. Mit einem Lächeln tat Harry es ihnen gleich und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Seit wann?", fragte Tonks verdutzt. „Ich möchte mich nur gebührend von euch verabschiedet haben. Ich danke euch, für eure Loyalität und für euer Vertrauen!"  
Das einzige, was Harry auf ihre entsetzten Gesichter zu sagen hatte, war: „Los, holen wir ihn da raus!"

„Na endlich, Potter! Ich dachte schon du beehrst uns nie.", höhnte Voldemort. „Aber du würdest nie einen Unschuldigen" Bei diesem Wort verdrehte Voldemort seine Augen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es keine Unschuldigen. Muggel waren es nicht wert zu existieren. „sterben lassen, nicht wahr?"  
Harry war zwischen Voldemort und Dudley, der zusammengekauert am Boden lag, disappariert.  
„Ich bin hier, also lass ihn frei!", forderte Harry.  
Voldemort lachte auf. Daran, dass Voldemort verrückt und irrsinnig war, hatte Harry schon lange keinen Zweifel mehr. Sein Lachen klang krank und durchgeknallt.  
„Es war ein schöner Zeitvertreib mit diesem … dicken Etwas. Er hat so schön geschrieen. Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht!"  
Dudley hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas aufgerappelt und kniete nun hinter Harry. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete er die beiden Widersacher.  
„Von mir wirst du keine Schreie hören, darauf kannst du lange warten!" Wütend sah Harry sein Gegenüber an. Er musste nur auf den richtigen Moment warten, damit die anderen seinen Cousin befreien konnten. Bloß war der richtige Moment nicht schon vergangen? Voldemorts Todesser standen mir erhobenen Zauberstäben um die drei herum und warteten auf ein Zeichen ihres Meisters.

Harry fing an Voldemort zu provozieren, was nur wenig Erfolg hatte. Voldemort fühlte sich ziemlich sicher.  
„Du kommst wohl nur mit deinen kleinen Anhängern was, allein traust du dich wohl nicht raus aus deinem Schlangenloch!"  
„Ach, Potter", erwiderte Voldemort ruhig und mit einem breiten Grinsen. Jedenfalls sollte dies ein Grinsen darstellen. „dich schaffe ich auch ohne Hilfe."  
„Das haben wir ja gesehen. Darum bin ich ja auch schon soooo tot", fing Harry an Voldemort zu veralbern. „Halt dich zurück, Potter, zügel deine Zunge!" Langsam und mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging Voldemort auf Harry zu. „Du bist allein und wir fünfundzwanzig. Was willst du gegen uns ausrichten?"  
„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst – auweia!" Und auch Harry machte einen Schritt auf Voldemort zu.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry.  
Triumphierend entgegnete Voldemort: „Das ist mir nur mit deiner Hilfe und der eines ganz bestimmten, für mich sehr wertvollen Buches gelungen. – Es war dein Blut.  
Harry ging in die Knie. Wenn Dudley nicht schon gesessen hätte, dann auch er. Ein markerschütternder Schrei drang an Harrys Ohren, der von seinem Cousin ausging.  
„Alles was ich dem Dicken antue, passiert auch mit dir."  
Harry blickte auf seinen Cousin, der von einer langen Folter gekennzeichnet war. Wimmernd lag er zusammengrollt am Boden und sah Harry an. „Mach dass es aufhört, Potter!", presste Dudley unter größter Anstrengung hervor.  
„Ja genau, Potter. Mach dass es aufhört! Gib auf und ich bereite euch ein schmerzloses Ende! Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es alles deine Schuld sei. Er dankt dir sehr dafür." 

Harry wandte sich wieder Voldemort zu. Dessen Todesser zogen den Ring immer enger.  
_„Fawkes!"_, rief Harry in Gedanken. _„Bring Dudley hier raus, bring ihn ins Hauptquartier und kümmere dich um ihn. Warte auf mein Zeichen!"_ Harry konzentrierte sich auf Remus. _„Remus?"_  
_„Ja, Harry?"_ _„Fawkes wird Dudley ins Hauptquartier bringen und ihr werdet ihm folgen!"__„Wir lassen dich nicht allein, das kannst du nicht von uns verlangen! Es ist alles abgesprochen, wir warten nur auf dein Zeichen." „Es wird kein Zeichen für euch geben_, _ich erledige das allein. Geht!" „Aber"  
„Ohne Widerrede, sofort!"_  
„Lass es uns allein austragen, ohne deine Wachhunde!", sagte Harry nun wieder laut.  
_„Einen Augenblick noch, Fawkes!"_  
„Nein", entgegnete Voldemort belustigt. „es sollen alle zusehen, wie du stirbst." Harry lachte:  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass sie genügend Zeit mitgebracht haben."

Langsam hob Harry seine Arme. Es geschah alles wie von selbst, ohne groß nachzudenken. Er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte und wie er es machen musste. Woher war ihm im Moment egal.  
Eine Art gläserne Kuppel begann sich um ihn, Dudley und Voldemort auszubreiten, die sie einschloss. „Was soll das?", schrie Voldemort. Harry konnte Angst in dessen Stimme erkennen und sagte: „Doch ganz klein ohne deine Todesser, was Voldemort? Jetzt Fawkes!", rief Harry laut.  
Augenblicklich erschien Fawkes und ließ sich auf Dudley nieder, mit dem er im selben Moment verschwand. 

Die Todesser fingen an Flüche gegen die Kuppel zu schleudern, doch hinterließen diese nicht einen einzigen Kratzer. Immer stärkere Flüche boten sie auf, ohne dass diese irgendetwas ausrichteten.  
Im gleichen Moment disapparierten Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Ron, Arthur und Snape auf die Lichtung. „Verdammt!", fluchte Harry. Warum hatten sie nicht auf ihn gehört.  
Mit weiten Augen sahen die Ordensmitglieder auf die Kuppel die nun nur noch Voldemort und Harry umgab.  
Lange konnten sie sich nicht der Kuppel widmen, denn schon kamen die Todesser auf sie zugestürmt und decken sie mit Flüchen ein.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens schafften es ein Todesser nach dem anderen außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sie waren sich sicher, dass sie siegen würden und begannen ihre Deckung zu vernachlässigen. Doch plötzlich erschienen mehr als 50 Todesser und kreisten sie ein.   
Als Harry dies sah, ließ er die Kuppel fallen, um seinen Freunden zur Hilfe zu eilen.  
„Jetzt!", rief Voldemort seinen Todessern zu und mehrere stürmten auf Harry zu, um ihren Meister zu helfen. Doch mit nur einer kleinen Handbewegung von Harry flogen sie auseinander und bleiben bewusstlos liegen.  
„Du!", kreischte Voldemort wütend. Harry drehte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig um, denn Voldemort hatte einen ‚Avada Kedavra' auf ihn abgefeuert. Geschickt wich Harry ihm aus. Ein weiterer Fluch raste von Voldemorts Zauberstab auf Harry zu, den er mit einem Schild reflektierte und dieser stattdessen einen nahenden Todesser traf.

Auch Ron hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Mindestens 5 Todesser hatten ihn eingekreist. Dafür dass er noch nicht voll ausgebildet was, machte er seine Sache sehr gut.  
Schwerverletzte gab es zurzeit noch nicht, aber trotzdem wollte Harry nicht warten, bis es dazu kam.   
Ohne auf Voldemort zu achten lief er auf die Todesser, die Ron eingekreist hatten zu, welche Sekunden später leblos liegen blieben. „Verschwinde, Ron! Schnapp dir dein Vater und geh!", rief Harry ihm zu und lief weiter in Snapes Richtung. „STOP, Potter! Wir bringen die Sache hier und jetzt zu Ende!"  
Harry blieb stehen und sagte: „So leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Es gehört schon ein wenig mehr dazu, als so ein kleiner Blutzauber!"  
Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven! Bis jetzt hattest du immer nur Glück. Zeig mal, ob du wirklich so mächtig bist, Potter!", rief Voldemort abfällig.  
„Gib mir einen Grund und ich beweise es dir!" Kampfbereit stand Harry vor ihm.

Es war nicht Voldemort, der Harry einen Grund gab, sondern Lucius Malfoy und Nott. Beide hatten gleichzeitig einen Fluch von hinten auf Harry losgelassen. Bei Malfoy war es ein Stupor und bei Nott ein Expelliarmus gewesen, die sich beide kurz vor Harry vereinten.  
Hätte Harry dies nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt und sich umgedreht, wäre es böse ausgegangen. So trafen die beiden Flüche ihn nur an der Schulter. Durch die Vereinigung der beiden Flüche, hatten sie eine völlig andere Wirkung bekommen. Anstatt Harry zu ‚entwaffnen', was eigentlich sinnlos gewesen wäre, und zu schocken, hinterließen sie eine tiefe klaffende Wunde an seiner linken Schulter, die furchtbar schmerzte und stark blutete.

Gleichzeitig schrie Fawkes im Grimmauldplatz auf.  
Hermine bemerkte die Unruhe des Phönix' und ihre Sorgen wuchsen an. Ängstlich hielt sie ihre Kette in der Hand. „Harry", schluchzte sie.   
McGonagall wandte sich vom verletzten Dudley ab und ging auf Hermine zu. „Bleib ruhig! Wenn Harry etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann säße Fawkes mit Sicherheit nicht mehr hier."  
Doch wie sich die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen irrte. Harry hatte Fawkes durch ihre Verbindung mitgeteilt, das er bei Dudley bleiben sollte, dass er es schon schaffen würde, dass Dudley seine Hilfe dringender benötigte.

Harry war nicht mehr in der Lage seinen linken Arm zu bewegen. Ganz hatte der Stupor seine Wirkung wohl doch nicht verloren.  
Er sah in Voldemorts belustigtes Gesicht und wandte sich dann zu Malfoy und Nott um, von denen die Flüche ausgingen. Wütend blickte er in ihre überheblichen Gesichter. Im selbem Augenblick schossen die Zauberstäbe aller Todesser und der von Voldemort in die Luft und sammelten sich über Harry.  
Niemand kämpfte mehr. Gezwungener maßen hatte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt. Die einzigen, die jetzt noch einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatten, waren die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder, die verwundert in Harrys Richtung blickten, die Todesser dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließen.  
Die Augen der Todesser waren weit aufgerissen. Harry hob seinen rechten Arm und gleichzeitig fingen die Zauberstäbe Feuer. Nur ein Zauberstab schien nicht zu brennen und zwar der von Lord Voldemort.  
Nachdem die übrigen Zauberstäbe restlos verbrannt waren, fiel dessen Zauberstab zurück in seine Hand.   
Harry verstand nicht und blickte erschrocken in das triumphierende Gesicht von Voldemort. „Wir sehen uns wieder!", rief dieser und verschwand mit seinen Todessern.

„Fast", sagte Harry, wandte sich seinen verwunderten Freunden zu und zuckte mit der rechten Schulter. Die linke war immer noch gelähmt, doch Harry sagte niemandem, dass er verletzt wurde.  
„Das war Wahnsinn!", gestand Remus neidlos. „Aber ich nehme an, dass du seinen Zauberstab nicht einfach so zerstören kannst. Eure Zauberstäbe gleichen sich im Kern bis aufs letzte Detail.  
Beide enthalten eine Feder von Fawkes."  
„Ich weiß!", brummte Harry enttäuscht. „Aber ich habe die Befürchtung, dass ich ihn deshalb nicht zerstören konnte, da er ihn noch gegen mich braucht."  
„Lasst uns hier verschwinden!", rief Arthur Weasley.

„Ron!", rief Parvati und lief auf ihren Verlobten zu. „Bist du verletzt?" „Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt, jedenfalls nichts großes, nur ein paar Schrammen", beruhigte Ron seine Freundin und nahm sie in den Arm. Parvati fing an zu weinen, die ganze Anspannung platzte auf einmal aus ihr heraus.  
„Nicht weinen! Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Parvati hatte sich noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass Ron Auror werden würde und nach diesem Einsatz wird es wohl auch nie dazu kommen. Besorgt musterte sie ihn, bevor sie sich küssten.

Hermine saß ängstlich, mit ihrer Kette fest in der Hand in einer Ecke und beobachtete wie Prof.  
McGonagall und Fawkes sich immer noch um Dudley kümmerten.  
Langsam ging Harry auf Hermine zu. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er sich ihr nährte. „Hermine?", flüsterte Harry und wollte sie gerade berühren, da schreckte sie auch schon hoch.  
Ihre Augen waren nass und kleine Tränen liefen an ihren Wangen hinunter. Harry blickte in ihre traurigen braunen Augen und kniete sich vor ihr. Er wollte keinem mehr wehtun. Es mussten schon so viele seinetwegen leiden. Parvati hat Angst Ron zu verlieren, andere riskieren seinetwegen ihr Leben und Hermine … daran wollte er gar nicht denken.  
Voldemort tat dies, da er nicht an Harry heran kam. Dudley war zwar nicht einer seiner Freunde, aber Voldemort wusste, dass Harry niemals einen Unschuldigen leiden bzw. sterben lassen würde.  
„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise und holte Harry damit wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Harry nickte und wischte mit seiner rechten Hand ihre Tränen weg.  
Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch da kam Remus auf beide zu und berührte Harry an seiner linken Schulter.   
Harry keuchte auf und verzog sein Gesicht. Da war wieder der Schmerz, den er versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass er verletzt wurde. Fawkes hätte es später, heilen können und niemand hätte sich Sorgen gemacht. Das war es, was Harry wollte, doch nun.

Remus zog Harrys Umhang beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein Blutdurchtränktes Shirt.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entfernte er das Shirt und gab den Blick auf die tiefe klaffende und immer noch stark blutende Wunde frei.  
Hermine musste sich beim Anblick der Wunde fast übergeben. „So schlimm?", fragte Harry, doch seine Schmerzen beantworteten die Frage.  
„Woher hast du die?", fragte Remus und tastete die Umgebung der Wunde ab.  
Harrys Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr. „Die …", stöhnte er. „Warte!", sagte Remus. „Lass uns nach oben! Kannst du noch apparieren?"  
Harry nickte und apparierte in sein Zimmer. Oben angekommen, hielt er sich am Stuhl fest. Es war wohl doch anstrengender als er gedacht hatte. Kurz darauf disapparierten Remus und Hermine neben ihn.  
„Leg dich hin!", bat Remus und half Harry zum Bett. „Wartet!", rief Hermine und sprang vor Harry aufs Bett, so dass er sich auf ihren Schoß legen konnte. Sie hielt seine linke Hand und strich sanft über sein Haar. Wie schon bei seiner Narbe half auch Hermines Berührung bei seinen Schmerzen in der Schulter.

Fawkes erschien und ließ sich auf Harry nieder. „Du sollst doch bei Dudley bleiben, er braucht deine Hilfe!", sagte Harry zum Phönix und hob seinen Kopf. Nur schwer konnte er ihn oben halten.  
Fawkes schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys, was Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.  
„Einverstanden!"  
„Was einverstanden?", fragte Hermine. „Er kommt wieder, wenn es Dudley besser geht. Im Moment braucht er die Hilfe von Fawkes dringender. Ich habe ja dich."   
Harry legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Hermines Schoß und begann langsam und ruhig zu atmen.

„Wodurch ist das passiert?", fragte Remus wieder und säuberte dabei die Wunde.  
Wäre Hermine nicht bei Harry und würde den Schmerz nehmen, dann hätte er mit Sicherheit geschrieen.   
„Lucius Malfoy und Nott.", gab Harry zur Antwort. „Ich habe es noch rechtzeitig mitbekommen, sonst wäre es anders ausgegangen."  
„Zwei Flüche?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und drückte Harrys Hand stärker. „Ja. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich nehme an, dass sich die beiden Flüche ungewollt vereint haben und daher auch eine andere Wirkung hatten. Ich glaube, sie hatten den Stupor und Expelliarmus ausgesprochen."  
Fawkes erschien wieder und ließ eine liebliche Melodie erklingen. Mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln ließ er sich auf Harry nieder und mit einer kleinen Verbeugung löste er sich in Luft auf.  
„Wo ist er hin?", fragte Hermine verwundert. „Es ist alles in Ordnung!", lächelte Harry. „Er ist bei mir."

„Harry, kannst du dich noch an die Nacht vor deinem Geburtstag erinnern?", fragte Hermine, worauf hin Harry sie verwundert ansah. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass alles gut gehen wird."  
Darauf wusste Harry nichts zu sagen.  
„Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen.", verabschiedete sich Remus und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

"Bitte breche dein Versprechen nicht! Ich will dich nicht verlieren!"  
Noch immer war Harry unfähig etwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte er schließlich: „Lass mich bitte nicht allein, Hermine!", bevor er einschlief. „Niemals!", antwortete sie leise und senkte ihre Lippen auf seine Stirn. 

Na, hat sich das Warten wieder gelohnt? Sagt jetzt nichts, was ihr später bereuen könntet! ;-)  
Ich hoffe, dass ich wieder vernünftige Arbeit abgeliefert habe und ihr Spaß beim lesen hattet!  
Unten links ist wie immer (es müsste eigentlich noch da sein) dieses kleine niedliche Feld auf dem **GO** steht. Einfach anklicken und Review abgeben!

Ich muss euch noch ein kleines Geständnis machen: Kapitel 9 von ‚Vereint für die Ewigkeit' kommt erst in ein paar Tagen.

Bis bald!  
bepa


	19. Blutzauber

Das mit der Entschuldigung, dass das Kapitel mal wieder zu spät kommt, lass ich lieber! Oder nehmt ihr noch eine an?

Bevor es losgeht, hier noch schnell die Antworten auf eure vielen lieben Reviews.

**tini-chan** – Danke für dein Review und für das ‚Toll'! Wenn du sie jetzt schon so schlimm findest, bin ich gespannt, was du zum Ende hin sagen wirst. Ein Happy End wird es geben, aber… Voldemort hat es nun mal auf Harry abgesehen. Es fehlt ihm nur noch etwas ganz entscheidendes, um Harry…

**Hermine Potter** – Danke dir! Ich hoffe, dass sich das laaaaaange Warten auch dieses Mal gelohnt hat!  
Na klar weiß ich das das! Es wird an die 30 Kapitel geben (vielleicht/bestimmt auch mehr) und eine Fortsetzung.

**laser-jet** – Du sagst doch eh was du denkst! Oder gibt es etwa wirklich etwas, was dich daran hindern könnte? Wenn du Kapitel 18 schon brutal fandest, dann ließ mal schön weiter!

**Jen1307 **– Woher kommt eigentlich 1307?  
Dankedankedankedankedankedankedankedanke… für dein knuffiges Review, für das unglaublich spannend, herzzerreißend und mega geil! Ich hoffe, dass du auch dieses wieder spannend fandest! – Aber luftholen!  
Kapitel? Siehe oben – Hermine Potter.  
Also, du hast versprochen, dass du das nächste Mal wieder etwas mehr schreibst und nicht so wortkarg bist. Dann mach mal! HDAGDL

**Amber-Kate** – Danke für dein Review! Es geht weiter!

**DKub** – Grüß dich!  
Auch dieses Mal hat es wieder länger gedauert -( Das letzte Kapitel? NEEEEEEE!  
Klasse dass du das Kapitel spannend fandest, vielleicht auch dieses.  
Im liegen kämpfen ist etwas unpraktisch, sie sehen sich dann so schlecht. Aber Rollstuhl, das ist eine Idee! So lange sie wenigstens ihre Arme noch bewegen können, reicht es.  
Ich habe mir bei allem etwas gedacht!

**kathleen potter** – Hast du dich wieder von Kapitel 18 erholt?  
Hermine kann ein wirklich leid tun. Harry ist soooo stur! Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber na ja… ließ einfach! Hermine wird noch von der Prophezeiung erfahren.

**jdsmile** – Superduper? Danke, danke! Spring nicht zu hoch, den an die Decke, kann wehtun! Es wird noch eine Menge Kapitel geben. Siehe oben Hermine Potter!  
Mit Harrys Blut und den Dursleys liegst du etwas daneben. Es hat nichts mit dem Blut von Harrys Mutter zu tun.  
DANKE FÜR DIE VIELEN KOMPLIMENTE! hdal -nochfesterdrück-

**Rudi** – Danke auch dir! Voldemort muss nicht zwingend die Dursleys als Voodoo-Puppen benutzen, der Blutzauber hat nicht direkt mit ihnen zu tun, … ich will nicht zu viel verraten!  
Ja, da die Dursleys am Ende von Harrys siebten Schuljahres das Band zwischen Harry und sich zerstört hatten, gibt es ihren Schutz nicht mehr. Und warum Voldemort nicht schon früher auf die Dursleys gekommen ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich frag ihn mal bei den nächsten Gelegenheit.

**Mr. P** – Vielleicht gefällt die auch dieses!

**Josy** – Grüß sich Sonne!  
Dudley ist ‚unschuldig' (?) und Voldemort wusste, dass Harry ihm helfen würde.  
Bin schon gespannt auf dein Review für dieses Kapitel. Du hast da je was angedroht. ;-)

**vero** – Schnell hat sich totgelaufen! Tut mir leid, ging nicht früher. Danke für dein Review!

**HexeLea** – Fawkes ist mehr als unbezahlbar, ohne ihn würde Harry manchmal ganz schön alt aussehen, selbst mit seinen Kräften. Und Freundschaft - ohne geht es gar nicht!  
Wollen wir hoffen, dass sich das Warten gelohnt hat, weiß nicht so recht.  
Nein, keine Angst, wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende!

**lordnick** – DANKE! Von wem bist du denn Fan? HP/GW?  
Tut mir leid, aber die FF hat bereits jemand dort reingestellt.  
Gruß bepa!

**Merlin1991** – Mit dem Schnell ist da im Moment nicht viel, aber ich bemühe mich! Die Kapitel sind bereits fertig, sie müssen nur noch abgetippt werden. Wie gefällt dir dieses?

**Sassi** – Danke!  
Ob Harry sterben wird, siehst du wenn das Licht angeht! (?) Es wird eine Fortsetzung geben-)

**Miss Hypocrisy** – DANKE! Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. LG zurück!

**kaddylein** – Hey Pflaume! Na und ob, schließlich bist du mein Cousinchen und von der Verwandtschaft kann ich das ja wohl verlangen, ne meine kleine Tippse! Zeit hast du ja wohl mehr als genug! Fährst halt ein Mal weniger ins Kino.  
Viel? Komische Sätze? Sag das mal nicht so laut, sonst glaubt das noch jemand!  
Einen Orden verleih ich dir erst, wenn ich deine FF schwarz auf weiß vor mir sehe! Vielleicht kann dir ja jemand eine Idee liefern. Für so was wie dich kommt eigentlich nur eine Harry Ginny Story in Frage ;-)  
Eins noch, bevor das Kapitel losgeht: Gewöhn dir doch bitte diese i, a, net und aba ab-) Bis zum 20.!

Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an Josy, die dieses Kapitel wieder betagelesen hat. DANKE!

Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden vergessen habe!

Auch dieses Mal: Für Fehler haftet der Stift, bzw. die Tastatur. Größere Fehler könnt ihr mir natürlich mitteilen. Wird dann mit dem Verursacher ausdiskutiert.  
Genug gelabert, los geht's!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Nur das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent.  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 19 Blutzauber**

Harrys Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Hermines Blick heftete wie ein Magnet an seiner Wunde.  
Beruhigt sah sie zu, wie sich die Wunde Stück für Stück schloss, bis nur noch eine leicht gerötete Stelle zu sehen war, die erahnen ließ, dass dort mal eine Wunde gewesen sein muss.  
Langsam fielen auch Hermine die Augen zu und ihr Kopf kippte zur Seite. Sie bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, dass es an der Tür klopfte.

Remus und Tonks betraten leise Harrys Zimmer und mussten beim Anblick von Harry und Hermine schmunzeln. „Wir sollten es ihnen bequemer machen!", flüsterte Tonks. „Mobilcorpus", schwang Remus seinen Zauberstab und Harry schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Bett.  
Tonks ging auf Hermine zu und legte sie vorsichtig hin. Ganz langsam, damit dieser nicht aufwachte, ließ Remus Harry neben Hermine sinken und deckte beide zu. „Irgendwann werdet auch ihr euer eigenes Leben haben!"  
Mit einer Verbeugung für Harry und Hermine verließen sie das Zimmer.

„Sie schlafen beide", erzählte Tonks Arthur, als sie in den Salon kamen. „Fawkes leistet gute Arbeit, die Wunde ist bereits verheilt."  
„Remus, was hast du, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Arthur, da Remus, der sich in einen der Sessel fallen gelassen hatte, plötzlich sehr bedrückt wirkte.  
„Wir hätten auf Harry hören sollen, vielleicht wäre er dann nicht verletzt worden!", schlug Remus mit seiner Faust auf den Sessel. „Aber stattdessen… Wir hatten doch alles abgesprochen, warum musste er den Plan ändern! Ich habe gedacht, dass er uns nur nicht dabei haben wollte, da es aussichtslos schien und er uns nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen wollte."  
„Nein, Remus, nicht nur du! Wir alle haben uns entschieden, Harry zu helfen und nicht zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren", entgegnete Arthur. „Und du hast es schon richtig erkannt – Vielleicht wäre er nicht verletzt worden. Wir konnten nicht wissen, was passiert wäre und auch nicht Harry!"  
„Was glaubst du, was Hermine mit uns gemacht hätte, wenn wir ihm nicht hinter her wären?", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein, dessen Verletzungen gerade von Parvati versorgt wurden.  
„Ja, aber er hat seinen Schutzschild aufgegeben, um uns zu helfen! Wenn…"  
„Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern", hielt Tonks ihn auf. „Wie Arthur schon gesagt hat, wir alle haben uns dazu entschieden, also hör auf, dir allein die Schuld zu geben! Wir können uns nachher sicherlich einen kleinen Vortrag von Harry anhören." „Kleinen Vortrag?"

Langsam kam wieder Leben in den müden Körper von Harry. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er die immer noch schlafende Hermine an, was ihn dankbar lächeln ließ. Er genoss ihre Nähe und ließ jeden schönen gemeinsamen Moment noch einmal vor seinen Augen ablaufen. Jede Minute, die er mit ihr verbringen durfte oder die er auch nur an sie gedacht hatte, war das Kostbarste für ihn.  
Wieder einmal hatte Voldemort bewiesen, wie leicht es für ihn war, Harry zu schwächen, selbst mit Fawkes an seiner Seite. Harry musste an Voldemorts Zauberstab denken, dass er ihn nicht vernichten konnte. „… da er ihn noch gegen mich braucht", murmelte Harry.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich verschlafen und verwundert um. Vorhin noch hatte sie gesessen und Harrys Kopf lag auf ihrem Schoß, da war sie sich sicher. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, der sie verträumt ansah. „Wie lange beobachtest du mich schon?", fragte sie lächelnd und gab Harry einen Kuss.  
Mit Feuer erwiderte er ihren Kuss. „Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich dich verdient habe", sagte Harry nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten. „Das frage ich mich allerdings auch", gab Hermine scherzhaft zurück.  
„Hermine!", sah Harry sie an. „Das ist mein Ernst. Du tust das alles für mich, ohne dass ich dich darum bitte. Deine …"  
„Scchhh!", machte Hermine. „Ich liebe dich und würde alles für dich tun! Ich will dir helfen!" Weiter kam auch Hermine nicht, denn Harry erstickte ihre Worte in einem erneuten Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er durch ihr langes dickes braunes Haar und drückte ihren Kopf fester an seinen.  
Zärtlich ließ Harry seine Finger über ihren Hals wandern und zeichnete ihre Schlüsselbeine nach, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen trennten.  
Bräuchten sie nicht wenigstens etwas Luft zum Atmen, hätten sich ihre Lippen wahrscheinlich nie wieder getrennt, doch ohne ging es nun mal nicht.   
Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Hand über Harrys Brust und ließ sie auf dem Mal ruhen, welches Fawkes hinterlassen hatte. „Ist er noch bei dir?", fragte sie ohne aufzusehen und platzierte einen sanften Kuss darauf. Sie war Fawkes unendlich dankbar, dass er Harry zur Seite stand, dass er ihn beschützte so gut es ging.   
„Hermine?" Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie auf. „Nicht weinen, bitte! Mir geht es wieder gut. Die Wunde ist verheilt", versuchte Harry sie wieder aufzumuntern. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine braune Locke aus ihrem blassen Gesicht. „Fawkes ist bei Dudley! Ich bin wieder völlig in Ordnung."

Die Tür ging auf und Hermine und Harry schreckten rum. „Oh, störe ich etwa?", fragte Ron etwas verlegen, da die beiden Arm in Arm im Bett lagen, doch konnte er trotzdem ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, was Harry und Hermine auch nicht entging. „Sieh mal, Harry! Ron wird nicht mehr rot. Mag es daran liegen, dass er die ganze Situation sehr amüsant findet und immer noch kein – Wie hat Parvati das noch mal genannt? – Einfühlungsvermögen hat?"  
Oh doch, Ron wurde noch rot. Hermines Worte hatten gewirkt.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur bescheid sagen, dass es deinem Cousin besser geht und er sicherlich gleich wach wird", verließ Ron wieder das Zimmer, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. „Ich rede nachher mit ihm!", sagte Harry zu Hermine, da diese ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Ron hatte. „Wie lange haben wir überhaupt geschlafen?" Prüfend sah Harry auf seine Uhr.  
„Drei Stunden!", antwortete ihm eine vertraute Stimme, Remus' Stimme. Kopfschüttelnd entgegnete Harry: „Ich verschlafe noch mal mein halbes Leben."„Wie fühlst du dich?", ging Remus auf ihn zu. „Bestens, danke! Aber habe ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr hier her zurück solltet? Die Todesser hätten es niemals geschafft, diese Kuppel zu durchbrechen, selbst mit den Unverzeilichen nicht!" „Lass uns darüber später reden! Dudley ist wach und halb am durchdrehen."„Du!", schnauzte Dudley Harry an und versuchte aufzustehen, als dieser den Salon betrat und auf Dudley zuging. „Es ist alles deine Schuld!", stürmte er auf Harry zu, doch Ron hielt ihn zurück.„Wage es nicht!", hielt Ron ihm seinen Zauberstab vors Gesicht. Widerwillig setzte Dudley sich wieder auf seinen Hintern. „Es tut mir leid, Dudley!", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Sprich mich nicht an, du Missgeburt", giftete Dudley in Harrys Richtung. „Deinetwegen wäre ich fast draufgegangen." „Halt dich zurück, pass genau auf was du sagst!", drohte Ron erneut.  
Harry ging noch näher an seinen Cousin heran: „Du bist in Sicherheit, er kann dir hier nichts tun", versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen, doch ohne Erfolg. „Ich bin hier in Sicherheit, na toll. Ich will hier aber nicht bleiben! Ich bleibe keinen Moment länger mit so etwas wie dir in einem Raum.  
Warum hast du dich von ihm nicht umbringen lassen?"  
„Dudley, bitte!", versuchte es Harry immer noch auf die nette Tour. „Bring mich nach Haus, hier stinkt es nach Pack, wie du es bist!", schrie Dudley ihn an.„Harry hat dir den Arsch gerettet, Dursley, so dankst du ihm das!", fauchte Tonks den dicken Dudley an und ging wütend auf ihn zu. „Danken?", fragte Dudley spöttisch. „Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste, was dieser Abschaum für mich tun kann. Seinetwegen ist das doch alles passiert oder etwa nicht? Dieses Irgendwas hat ständig Potters Namen gesagt. Und das Allerschlimmste war"  
Abfällig sah er Harry an. „dass ich dein Blut trinken musste."  
Alle Köpfe schreckten rum. „Harrys Blut?", fragte Hermine erschrocken.  
„Hast du gesehen, wie viel Blut noch übrig ist?", fragte Harry ruhig und achtete nicht auf die entsetzten Gesichter der anderen. „Du sollst mich nach Hause bringen!", forderte Dudley.  
„Harry hat ihnen eine Frage gestellt, also antworten sie gefälligst", kam Snape auf Harrys Cousin zu. „Severus, bitte!", sagte Harry und sah Dudley freundlich an. „Wenn er nicht antworten möchte, dann lass ihn!"  
Snape achtete nicht auf Harry, sondern baute sich vor Dudley auf. „Wenn sie es uns nicht freiwillig sagen wollen, wir haben auch andere Methoden, um etwas zu erfahren.  
Noch ließ Dudley sich nicht einschüchtern, daran konnte selbst Snapes Blick nichts ändern. „Soll ich es holen?", fragte Ron, um dem Spiel die richtige Note zu verleihen.  
Jetzt sah Dudley Harry ängstlich an, doch Harry verzog keine Miene. „Beeil dich Ron, wir brauchen die Antwort so schnell wie möglich!", erwiderte Snape und ließ Dudley dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Er hatte ein kleines Reagenzglas", stotterte Dudley. „Es war halb voll. Für das Gebräu, was ich trinken musste, brauchte er etwa die Hälfte von dem Blut."  
„Das meinte er also mit – Es war dein Blut", überlegte Harry und drehte sich zu Snape um. „Wie hat er das geschafft, was ist das für ein Zauber?"  
Snape sah Harry besorgt an. „Es mag jetzt vielleicht merkwürdig klingen, aber ich denke, dass er einen Voodoo-Zauber benutzt hat oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches. Aber ich glaube, dass das allein nicht genügt. Er muss noch etwas anderes gefunden haben!"  
Wie Recht Snape damit hatte!  
„Können wir verhindern, dass er es noch einmal bei Dudley versucht?" Snape begann rumzudrucksen. „Na ja, nicht direkt… solange er dein Blut in sich hat, kann Voldemort es jeder Zeit wieder versuchen. Er braucht ihn nur wieder… Aber ich glaube, dass der Zauber wieder aufgehoben werden kann."„Glauben heißt nicht wissen!", meldete sich Dudley wieder, der sich anscheinend von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte. „ICH WILL HIER WEG!"  
„Sie haben Recht", drehte sich Snape wieder zu Dudley um. „ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" An Harry gewannt, sagte Snape: „Ich gehe zurück nach Hogwarts und werde einen Weg finden! Ich werde einen Trank brauen, der dein Blut von dem deines Cousins trennt und es anschließend neutralisiert.  
Er braucht ihn nur zu trinken, dadurch müsste die Verbindung aufgehoben sein."  
Dudley sprang auf: „Ich soll schon wieder den sein Blut trinken? Niemals!", schrie er.  
Ohne auf die wütenden Schreie von Harrys Cousin zu achten, fragte Remus: „Wie lange brauchst du, um den Trank herzustellen?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall muss er", dabei zeigte Snape mit seinen Kopf in Dudleys Richtung, „solange hier bleiben. Ich brauche nur Harrys Blut und dann kann ich mich an die Arbeit machen." „Diese Blutnummern nerven!", erwiderte Harry und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Potter!", fauchte Dudley ihn an. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dieses Zeug nicht trinken werde."  
„Sei endlich still, Dudley!" Harry war es leid. Er hob seine Hand in Dudleys Richtung und dieser fiel bewusstlos zurück auf die Trage. 

„Na endlich!", knurrte Snape und hielt Harry einen Dolch hin. „Es geht nicht anders. Die Verbindung wurde mit Blut hergestellt und kann daher auch nur mit Blut gebrochen werden."  
Harry nickte und nahm den Dolch entgegen. „Wie viel?", fragte er und fügte sich einen Schnitt am Unterarm zu. „Voll!", antwortete Snape leise und reichte Harry eine kleine Flasche.  
Harry hatte den Schnitt nicht tief genug gesetzt. „Moment noch, Serverus, das dauert zu lange."  
Erneut setzte Harry den Dolch an und schnitt diesmal etwas tiefer ins Fleisch. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ er das Blut in die Flasche laufen.  
„Das genügt, danke! Ich werde mein Bestes geben!" Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe dir zu danken!" Snape wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab: „Nun los, ich will ihn hier so schnell wie möglich weghaben!"  
„Warte, Severus, ich helfe dir! Vielleicht finden wir zu zweit schneller eine Lösung", sagte Hermine und stellte sich vor Harry. „Bist du einverstanden?" Harry gab keine Antwort. Er zog Hermine zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss, der voller Liebe steckte. Hoch rot verließ Hermine zusammen mit Snape den Grimmauldplatz.  
Ohne Aufforderung setzte sich Fawkes auf Harrys Arm und ließ Tränen über die beiden Schnitte laufen. „Danke, so geht es schneller!", lächelte Harry seinen Phönix an, der dieses mit einer kleinen Verbeugung erwiderte.

Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde, bis Hermine und Snape mit dem fertigen Trank zurück waren. Sie wussten nicht, ob dessen Wirkung hundertprozentig war, doch hatten sie auch nicht genügend Zeit, um lange rumzutesten. – Es musste einfach funktionieren!„Er ist fertig!", kam Snape auf Dudley und Harry zu und hielt Harry eine kleine Flasche mit violettem Inhalt vor die Augen. Er wandte sich Harrys Cousin zu und öffnete dessen Mund.  
Vorsichtig träufelte Snape ihm den Trank ein und Dudley musste unwillkürlich schlucken.  
„Das war's?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Auch wenn Snape ein Meister seines Faches war, wollte Harry nicht glauben, dass es so einfach sein sollte. So leicht würde es Voldemort Harry sicherlich nicht machen, doch da lag Harry falsch. „Ja, eigentlich schon", antwortete Snape. „Ich hoffe zumindest, dass es geklappt hat."„Probieren wir es einfach aus!", ging Remus auf den noch schlafenden Dudley zu und kniff ihm heftig im dem Arm. „Und, spürst du was?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, doch wartete er immer noch auf den Schmerz.  
Ron trat vor und boxte Dudley in die Magengegend. „Ron!", mahnte Harry. „Was denn, er merkt es doch nicht! Hast du was gemerkt?", fragte er seinen besten Freund. „Nein, auch diesmal nicht", grinste Harry, denn Dudley tat ihm dabei nicht wirklich leid. Zu oft hatte Harry im Ligusterweg schon Dudleys Schläge einstecken müssen. Nein, dachte sich Harry. Dudley ist unschuldig, redete er sich ein.  
Ein Unschuldiger war er, da hatte Harry Recht, aber verdient hatte er diesen Schlag von Ron. 

„Ich werde Dudley zu seinen Eltern bringen und ihnen alles erklären", riss Harry sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken. „Außerdem brauchen die Dursleys einen Schutz, damit Voldemort sie nicht erneut gegen mich benutzen kann."  
Harry wollte gerade seine Hand auf Dudleys Arm legen, als Remus sagte: „Du gehst aber nicht allein! Wenn Voldemort dort aufkreuzt, dann…"  
„Ich werde allein gehen und diesmal hört ihr auf mich! Sie werden schon wütend genug sein, wenn ich mit ihren bewusstlosen Sohn bei ihnen auftauche. Eigentlich wollten sie mich nie wieder sehen.  
Wenn dann noch jemand anderes mitkommt, rasten sie völlig aus." „Harry, du…", ging Hermine auf ihn zu. „Nein, Hermine, ich geh allein!" „Wie kann man nur so stur sein, Harry Potter! Du hast Freunde, die dir helfen wollen und können, also nimm ihre Hilfe auch an!"  
„Hermine!", mischte sich Prof. McGonagall ein. „Harry hat Recht! Selbst wenn er allein kommt, werden sie nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein. Und schon gar nicht, wenn er mit ihren Sohn dort auftaucht, der dazu noch bewusstlos ist, was er Harry zu verdanken hat."  
Harrys Kopf schreckte zu seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin rum. „Professor!"  
„Was, Harry! Stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Einer muss ja Schuld haben! Immer auf die kleinen zarten", brummte Harry. Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und apparierte mit Dudley in den Ligusterweg nach Surrey.

„AHHHHH", kreischte Petunia Dursley, die gerade von der Küche in die Wohnstube kam. „Dudley!"  
Ihr Sohn lag auf der Couch und war immer noch bewusstlos. Mit schuldhaftem Blick stand Harry neben seinen Cousin.  
„Was… was ist….", stottere sie und hielt sich ihre Hände vor den Mund. Entsetzt sah sie beide Jungen an.   
„Tante Petunia, ich… Dudley…", versuchte Harry zu erklären, doch da kam auch schon Vernon Dursley in sein tadelloses Wohnzimmer. „Was hast du, Petunia? POTTER!", polterte er, als er Harry erblickte. „Ich habe diesem alten Kauz gesagt, dass ich dich hier nie wieder sehen will!" Noch hatte er seinen Sohn nicht gesehen, denn seine Wut auf Harry war zu groß.  
„Vernon!", wimmerte seine Frau und zeigte mit ihrer zitternden Hand auf Dudley. Mit weiten Augen sah er auf seinen Sohn und seine Adern stachen drohen hervor. „Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?", stürmte Vernon Dursley auf Harry zu. Für sein Gewicht, war er ziemlich schnell bei Harry und so war dieser auf einen Schlag von ihm nicht vorbereitet.  
Keuchend ging Harry zu Boden. „Verdammt, was sollte das? Ich bring euch Dudley gesund zurück."  
Mit seinem Ärmel wischte er sich das Blut vom Mund. „Immer auf die gleiche Stelle", murmelte  
Harry und sah seinen Onkel dabei wütend an.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", stand Vernon Dursley mit erhobenen Fäusten vor Harry. Mut hatte er sicherlich nur, da er bei Harry keinen Zauberstab sehen konnte. Doch woher sollte er wissen, dass Harry keinen mehr brauchte? Unheilverkündend ging er wieder auf Harry zu. „Sag uns endlich, was mit Dudley passiert ist!" „Mum, Dad?", lenkte Dudley seinen Vater ab.

„Wie geht es dir mein Schatz?", flüsterte seine Mutter und half ihrem Sohn sich aufzusetzen.  
„Dudley", ging Vernon ebenfalls auf seinen Sohn zu. „Wer hat dir das angetan?"  
Was anderes hätte Harry auch gar nicht erwartet. Dudley zeigte mit seiner dicken Hand auf ihn und rief verächtlich: „Es ist alles Potters Schuld! Nur seinetwegen hat mich dieses Scheusal… Er hat mich gezwungen, Potters Blut zu trinken und dann haben sie auf mich eingeschlagen, immer und immer wieder. Ich…" Dudley konnte nicht weiter reden, die Erinnerungen an das Erlebte ließ Angst in ihm aufsteigen, die seine Stimme erstickte.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt was passiert ist, Potter, sonst kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!", flappte sein Onkel ihn an. „Wieder wollte er Harry an den Hals gehen, doch diesmal war Harry schneller.  
Abrupt blieb Vernon stehen. „Was machst du da, Potter?", schrie er wütend. „Ich will mit euch reden! Wenn ihr euch ruhig hinsetzt und mir zuhört, habt ihr es schnell hinter euch und ich verschwinde wieder. Ihr werdet mich dann nie wieder sehen!"  
„Du kannst gleich verschwinden!", erwiderte sein Onkel.  
Petunia hatte sich völlig verstört in einen der beiden Sessel fallen lassen und schüttelte ständig ihren Kopf. „Du sollst verschwinden, habe ich gesagt!" „Lass ihn, Vernon! Ich möchte wissen, was mit Dudley passiert ist", meldete sich Petunia und stand wieder auf.  
Langsam ging sie auf Harry zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Bitte, Harry! Was ist mit meinem Dudley passiert und was hast du damit zu tun?" Hatte seine Tante eben wirklich ‚bitte' gesagt? Es klang so fremd aus ihrem Mund.  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern deutete an, dass sich seine Tante und sein Onkel setzen sollten.  
Widerwillig kam Vernon der Aufforderung nach, doch noch immer hatte Harry ihn mit einem Zauber im Griff. Erst als sein Onkel ruhig saß, nahm Harry den Zauber von ihm.

Harry begann zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war und mit jedem Wort wurde Vernon wütender und Petunia blasser. „Das ist der Mann, der deine Eltern getötet hat und seit Jahren hinter dir her ist!", sagte seine Tante leise und sah Harry mit ängstlichen Augen an. „Ja", entgegnete Harry. „Er versucht mich umzubringen, sowie er es mit Mum und Dad gemacht hat. Doch da er nicht an mich heran kommt, versucht er es auf diese Tour und quält und ermordet Unschuldige. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich schon lange gefragt, wann er euch wohl angreifen würde." „Was?", polterte Vernon. „Das sagst du uns erst jetzt?", versuchte er aufzustehen, doch hielt Harry ihn davon ab. „Schluss, es reicht!", schrie Harry und ging mit erhobener Hand auf seinen Onkel zu.  
„Ihr seid nicht erst seit gestern in Gefahr. Es ist ganz allein euer Verdienst. Ihr habt das Band zwischen uns zerstört und habt damit auch euren eigenen Schutz gebrochen. Also macht mir keine Vorwürfe!" Harry musste erstmal wieder zur Ruhe kommen, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich werde euch mit einem Zauber belegen, der verhindert, dass Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser euch findet. Dafür gibt es den Fidelius-Zauber, den ich allerdings etwas abwandeln muss, da euch sonst niemand finden würde. Nicht mal eure Freunde oder Tante Magda. Ich werde ihn soweit verändern, dass nur die, die euch böses wollen euch nicht aufspüren können. Das dürfte genügen. Außerdem werde ich es merken, wenn ihr doch mal in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltet."  
„Und wie soll das funktionieren?", zischte Vernon. „Ganz einfach, mein lieber Onkel! Ich werde euer Geheimnis in mir? einschließen. Dort wird es sicher sein, solange ich lebe."  
„Und was passiert, wenn dich dieser Mann umbringt?", fragte plötzlich Dudley, der bereits wieder aufrecht auf der Couch saß und anscheinend auch seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen, das weiß ich zu verhindern!", antwortete Harry.  
„Was passiert dann mit uns?", fragte Petunia, die genauso erpicht auf eine Antwort war.   
„Dann kann er euch wieder aufspüren. Mit meinem Tod gibt es euer Geheimnis nicht mehr.  
Hin und her diskutierten die Dursleys mit Harry, bevor er sie mit einem abgewandelten Fideliuszauber belegte.

„_Fawkes!"_, rief Harry in Gedanken, nachdem er den Zauber über die Dursleys gelegt hatte und augenblicklich erschien der Phönix.  
Harry beschwor 3 Becher hervor und stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Fawkes wusste, was seine Aufgabe war und ließ sich vor den erstaunten Gesichtern von Vernon, Petunia und Dudley auf dem Tisch nieder, um die Becher mit seinen Tränen zu füllen.  
„Bitte trinkt es aus! Durch Fawkes weiß ich immer, wie es euch geht." Dudley sprang auf: „Ich trinke nicht schon wieder so ein Zeug! Wer weiß, was da drin ist."  
„Phönixtränen, die dir das Leben gerettet haben", antwortete Harry trocken und wandte sich wieder seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zu. „Bitte!"  
Petunia nahm sich als erste ein Glas und leerte es mit einem Zug. „Es ist warm und schmeckt süß!"  
An ihren Mann und ihren Sohn gewandt, sagte sie: „Nun trinkt schon, Harry wird uns schon nicht vergiften!"

„Das war's, ich werde jetzt wieder verschwinden und euch nie wieder belästigen. Es sei denn, ihr braucht meine Hilfe." Vernons Blick sagte alles.  
„Macht's gut und passt auf euch auf! Ich…", wollte Harry sich verabschieden, als sein Blick starr geradeaus ging und er wie angewurzelt sehen blieb. Nur einen Augenblick später ging er keuchend und mit seinen Händen auf der Stirn zu Boden.  
„Harry, was hast du?", rief Petunia aufgeregt und wollte ihrem Neffen helfen, doch ihr Mann hielt sie fest. „Nicht, wer weiß, was er…"  
„Vernon, bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden? Der Junge braucht Hilfe!", riss sie sich los und lief auf Harry zu.  
Immer noch lag er sich krümmend am Boden und hielt seine Narbe. Selbst Fawkes konnte Harry nicht helfen. „Lass mich, es ist gleich wieder vorbei!", presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
Klitschnass lag ihr Neffe vor ihr und behutsam wischte sie ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Petunia schreckte zurück. „Nein!", kreischte sie und drückte sich zittern an die Wand. „Petunia, was hast du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er…" „Er… er…", stotterte sie und wehrte ihren Mann ab.

„Harry!", rief Hermine und sprang vom Sessel auf. „Remus, Harry braucht uns! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm." „Ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte Remus und apparierte in den Ligusterweg.

„Harry!", rief Remus, als er diesen zitternd am Boden liegen sah. Fragend sah er sich zu den Dursleys um. „Er wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er plötzlich auf seine Knie fiel. Wir haben nichts getan!", verteidigte sich Vernon Dursley. „Das behauptet auch niemand", erwiderte Remus.  
Immer noch stand Harrys Tante an der Wand. „Er lag tot auf dem Boden."  
„Was?", fragte Remus. „Ich habe seine Stirn berührt und gesehen, wie er tot auf dem Boden lag. Überall war Blut. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber es war schrecklich!", vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Er hat Visionen." Vorsichtig nahm Remus Harrys Oberkörper hoch. Schlapp und kraftlos hing dieser in seinen Armen. „Harry, hörst du mich?"  
„Visionen über seinen Tod?", fragte Petunia erschrocken und blickte ihren Neffen mitleidig an.  
„Sieht so aus", antwortete Remus. „Fawkes, bring ihn bitte zurück und kümmere dich um ihn! Ich komme gleich nach."  
Die Dursleys sahen mit offenen Mündern zu, wie Fawkes mit Harry im Nichts verschwand. „Ich nehme an, dass Harry alles mit ihnen besprochen hat."  
„Ja, das hat er. Aber wenn er stirbt, was wird dann aus uns?", fragte Vernon, dessen Stimme jetzt nicht mehr so boshaft klang, doch als besorgt konnte man sie auch nicht bezeichnen.  
„Ist das ihre einzige Sorge, Mr. Dursley?", fragte Remus wütend. „Falls Harry, was ich nicht glaube, sterben sollte, dann wird sich ein Weg finden, dass sie am Leben bleiben. Ist ihnen ihr Neffe wirklich so egal?", sah er Petunia an.  
Petunia starrte auf die Stelle am Boden, an der der Phönix mit Harry verschwunden war. Anscheinend war ihnen ihr Neffe wirklich egal, denn keiner der drei sagte ein Wort. Enttäuscht wandte Remus sich zum gehen.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry stirbt!" Remus drehte sich um und blickte wieder in die traurigen Augen von Petunia Dursley. „Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass wir einen Weg finden werden, falls es notwenig sein sollte."  
„Nein", erwiderte Petunia. „wenn Harry stirbt, dann habe ich das Gefühl, Lily noch einmal zu verlieren."  
„Was redest du da, Petunia?", meckerte ihr Mann und versuchte sie wachzuschütteln. „Lass mich!", fauchte sie ihn an und riss sich von ihm los. „Harry wurde uns anvertraut und wir haben versagt, ich habe versagt." „Wir wurden nicht gefragt, ob wir den Bengel großziehen wollen", entgegnete Vernon scharf. „Komm wieder zur Vernunft!"  
„Ich war noch nie so vernünftig, wie jetzt gerade, Vernon. Harry hat seine Eltern verloren und wir hätten sie ersetzen müssen, doch wir haben es nicht einmal versucht." Alles kam aus ihr heraus.  
„Mum, was soll das? Das ist Potter!" Petunia beachtete ihren Sohn nicht. Mit den Händen vor ihren Augen, ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Ich habe Lily geliebt, sie war meine Schwester. Doch als sie auf diese Schule kam und alle sie für etwas Besseres hielten, fing ich an sie zu hassen, ich war eifersüchtig. Wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam, habe ich sie gehasst, wir haben uns nur gestritten. Aber wenn sie nicht zu Hause war, nicht bei mir war, habe ich sie vermisst. Was Eifersucht alles anrichten kann… Als Lily dann James kennen lernte , war alles vorbei. Ich hätte mich für sie freuen müssen, doch stattdessen habe ich sie verhöhnt und verspottet und dadurch alles zerstört. Auch auf James war ich eifersüchtig." Sie sah ihren Mann mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
„Darüber hast du nie mit mir geredet! Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt?"  
„Hättest du mir zugehört? Hättest du mich verstanden? Du warst und bist genau so verbohrt wie ich!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu Remus um. „Ich habe in Harry, besonders in seinen Augen Lily gesehen und das hat mich halb wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich wollte dem Jungen nicht zeigen, wie sehr ich seine Mutter vermisst habe und auch heute noch vermisse."  
„Warum haben sie ihm das all die Jahre nur angetan? Er hätte es besser haben können!" „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so feige war."  
„Weil er nicht normal ist!", rief Vernon ärgerlich. „Hätte dieser alte Kauz uns nicht gezwungen… Ja, Petunia, er hat uns überrumpelt und damit auch gezwungen. Wir hatten keine Wahl! Ich…"  
„Harry hatte auch keine Wahl", unterbrach Remus ihn. „Es gab genug Menschen, die ihn hätten großziehen wollen, die ihm ihre Liebe und Führsorge gegeben hätten, aber Prof. Dumbledore hatte nun mal anders entschieden."„Wo ist er überhaupt? Nicht mal ein Dankeschön haben wir von ihm bekommen."  
„Ein Dankeschön?" Remus staunte nicht schlecht, wie viel Dreistigkeit dieser Mann doch besaß. „Sie werden von Dumbledore sicherlich keines bekommen, von niemandem. Nicht dafür, wie sie Harry behandelt haben. Ich werde mich jetzt von ihnen verabschieden! Es wird jemand in regelmäßigen Abständen nach ihnen sehen, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen. Wir werden sie nicht stören!"  
„Werden wir Harry wieder sehen?", fragte seine Tante. „Wenn sie es möchten, bestimmt." 

Als Remus im Grimmauldplatz ankam, ging es Harry bereits wieder gut. Keiner der beiden verlor ein Wort über das Geschehene, denn Harry hatte Remus telepatisch darum gebeten. Nur ungern hatte er dem zugestimmt. Den anderen hatte Harry erzählt, dass Voldemort mal wieder seine Wut an einen seiner Todesser ausgelassen hat und es ihm daher nicht gut ging.

Harry ging auf Snape zu und reichte ihm seine Hand. „Ich danke dir, Severus! Ohne dich hätten wir Dudley immer noch am Hals." „Gern geschehen!", war das einzige, was Snape erwiderte.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über den Trank, den Snape und Hermine zusammen hergestellt hatten.

Remus sah Harry besorgt an. Beide hatten den gleichen Gedanken. - Es war noch Blut übrig.  
„Woher hat er dein Blut überhaupt?", fragte Hermine. „Das hat er noch vom Friedhof, denke ich, wo er durch mich wieder auferstanden ist. Er hätte jeden nehmen können, Feinde hat er immerhin genug, aber nein!" Nicht nur Harry und Remus machten sich Sorgen darüber, das Voldemort noch Blut übrig hatte, sondern auch Hermine. Sie hatte die gleichen Gedanken. „Wenn er noch mehr von deinem Blut hat, kann er dich jeder Zeit wieder so manipulieren." Harry ging auf seine Freundin zu.  
„Ich habe Angst, Harry, dass er dich tötet!", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich brauche dich!"  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Über ihre Schulter hinweg traf sich sein Blick mit dem von Remus. Beide sahen sich an, bis Harry seine Augen schloss und Hermine etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich brauche dich auch und mir wird nichts passieren! Er weiß, dass er trotz des Blutes nichts gegen mich ausrichten kann. Er kann mir nicht viel tun, das habe ich ihm vorhin bewiesen. Und außerdem habe ich Fawkes."  
Harry hoffte, dass er das was er gerade gesagt hatte, nicht bereuen würde. Doch er sollte gleich merken, wie nah er seiner Befürchtung war. 

Hermine erkannte den Zweifel in Harrys Stimme und ließ ihn los. Sie ging ein Schritt zurück und sah ihn entrüstet an. „Harry Potter, für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?" Harry sah sie verdutzt an. „Erst sagst du mir nichts von deinen Visionen und jetzt das. Habe ich dir nicht genug bewiesen, dass ich zu dir halte, dass ich nicht irgendein kleines schwaches Mädchen bin, die nichts aushält?  
Solche Ammenmärchen brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen!" Obwohl sie wütend war, standen Tränen in ihren Augen.  
Harry wollte wieder auf Hermine zugehen. „STOP!", rief sie „Ich möchte eine Antwort!"  
„Hermine, ich …", fing Harry an. „Nein, keine Ausreden!", fauchte sie und starrte ihn entschlossen an. Harry war ihr eine Antwort schuldig, das war sicher. Doch was für eine? Was sollte er ihr sagen?  
„Hermine, du bist die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne und ich bewundere dich. Mit meinen Visionen wollte ich dich nicht belasten, du musst schon so viel meinetwegen ertragen. Deine Stärke bewundere ich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Wenn ich nur die Hälfte davon hätte... Du gibst mir die Kraft und Hoffnung." Jetzt war es Harry, der sie entschlossen ansah. „Ich habe Angst, Hermine. Ich weiß selber nicht, was Voldemort mir mit dem Blut antun kann. Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass er sich zurück hält."  
Hermine ging wieder auf Harry zu und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht so angarken, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir etwas verschweigst."  
Harry sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe, aber es gibt Dinge, die kann ich dir nicht erzählen, noch nicht. Vertrau mir einfach!" „Natürlich vertraue ich dir!"

Ihr war so elendig zu mute, dass sie Harry vor allen so bloßgestellt hatte. Jeder hatte ihren Streit mitbekommen. Sie sah auf und entschuldigte sich auch bei den anderen für ihr Benehmen.  
„Ich glaube, du bist die einzige, die so mit Harry umspringen darf", lachte Arthur. „Das will ich auch stark hoffen!", brubbelte Harry und wurde leicht rot. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter!", umarmte sie ihn. „Und ich dich erst, Hermine Granger!", erwiderte Harry und beide versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
„Dann seid ihr euch ja einig!", rief Ron. „Ich habe Hunger! Wir waren doch eingeladen, oder nicht?"  
Parvati machte wieder Anstalten Ron in die Seite zu boxen, doch er war schneller und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Küss mich lieber, vielleicht färbt ja dein Einfühlungsvermögen auf mich ab!" Parvati verdrehte ihre Augen. „Hoffentlich kommt unser Sohn wenigstens etwas nach mir!" Alle lachten, auch Harry und Hermine. 

„Arthur, möchtest du nicht Molly holen, dann können wir zusammen essen!", schlug Remus vor.  
„Das heißt, wenn ihr vier damit einverstanden seid." „Warum nicht!", entgegnete Hermine und sah Harry an. „Na klar, nur zu!" „An mir soll's nicht liegen", warf Ron ein und auch Parvati nickte.  
„Molly ist aber nicht allein, Fred und Georg sind auch bei uns."  
„Das ist noch besser!", rief Harry freudig, als er sich erneut von Hermines Lippen löste. „Die beiden habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen." „Sie sind aber auch nicht allein.", grinste Ron hinter Harry und tuschelte mit Parvati hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
„Wie nicht allein?", fragte Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als er beide tuscheln sah.  
Er schaute zu Hermine, die aber nur mit ihren Schultern zuckte.  
„Na dann werde ich sie mal holen!", sagte Arthur und auch er konnte sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Arthur, warte bitte! Ron, würdest du sie bitte holen? Ich muss etwas mit deinem Vater besprechen", setzte Harry auf Rons Blick nach. Ron schien zu begreifen und seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Natürlich", antwortete er.  
„Was gibt es zu essen?", fragte Tonks begierig und lief in Richtung Küche. „Mal sehen, was da ist."  
Harry sah Hermine an und diese begriff sofort. „Bleib hier", rief sie Tonks hinterher. „Parvati und ich werden das Essen machen!" „Lass mich euch doch helfen! Ich lasse auch alles ganz, versprochen." „Nein, lass nur", wehrte sie Tonks ab. „wir schaffen das schon allein."

Als Ron, Hermine und Parvati verschwunden waren, drehte sich Harry zu den anderen um. Im Salon standen Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape und Nymohadora Tonks. „Lasst uns nach nebenan gehen", sagte Harry und deutete mit seinen Kopf in Richtung Saal, indem sie die Versammlungen abhielten. „Ich muss mit euch reden!"  
Harry ging vor und hielt ihnen die Tür auf. Alle außer Snape folgten ihm. „Severus", sagte Harry und deutete ihm an, den anderen zu folgen.  
Nachdem alle im Saal waren, schloss Harry hinter sich die Tür. „Setzt euch bitte!"  
In sich gekehrt und in Gedanken, lief er vor ihnen auf und ab. „Harry, bleib endlich stehen! Was ist los?", stand McGonagall wieder auf und hielt Harry fest. „Bleib ganz ruhig und setz dich hin!"„Ich kann mich nicht setzen!", erwiderte Harry nervös. Er drehte sich um und tat so, als ob er etwas suchen würde. „Remus?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Kann Voldemort an mein Blut aus der Mysteriumsabteilung rangekommen sein?"  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", antwortete Remus. „Und wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"  
„Es ist so wie mit den Prophezeiungen. Da du uns dein Blut freiwillig gegeben hast, kannst auch nur du es berühren", gab Remus zurück. „Niemand sonst, selbst der Zaubereiminister nicht", setzte er auf Harrys verzweifelten Blick nach. „Dann hat er mein Blut tatsächlich noch vom Friedhof, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären", sagte Harry etwas ruhiger und setzte sich auch an den Tisch.  
„Du machst dir Sorgen, was er mit dem Rest anstellen könnte!", sagte Arthur und Harry nickte nachdenklich.  
Alle sahen besorgt aus, jeder konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es Harry ergehen würde, wenn es durch Voldemort noch einmal zum Einsatz kam.  
„Die einfachste Möglichkeit wäre, es ihm abzunehmen, aber das… na ja.  
„So hart wie das klingt, wir müssen abwarten! Wir können nicht wild herumspekulieren, was passieren wird", äußerte sich Remus. „Voldemort weiß, dass der Zauber wirksam ist. Wir müssen einfach auf alles gefasst sein!"  
„Remus, mach Harry keine Angst!", forderte Tonks. „Angst ist das Wichtigste, Tonks! Harry muss vorsichtig sein und dabei ist Angst am hilfreichsten. Voldemort hat eine Waffe, gegen die Harry sich nicht wehren kann. Er…"  
„Remus, bitte!", unterbrach ihn diesmal McGonagall. „Wir müssen einen kühlen Kopf behalten! Vorsichtig sein ist eins, aber wir müssen auch eine Lösung finden." 

„Es gibt keine Lösung, er hat gewonnen!", erwiderte Harry und sah dabei zu Snape, der bisher alles stumm beobachtet hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser eine andere Antwort hatte. „Nein, nicht direkt. Aber gewonnen hat er trotzdem nicht! Es scheint ein sehr alter Zauber zu sein. Du kannst ihn nur aufhalten, indem du verhinderst, dass es jemand trinkt. Oder du hebst ihn auf, wie vorhin bei deinem Cousin." „Und was ist, wenn die Person, auf der der Zauber liegt, stirbt?", fragte Arthur.  
„Dann sollte der Zuber ebenfalls unwirksam geworden sein. Nur ich denke, dass dann die zweite betroffene Person, in diesem Fall Harry ebenfalls sterben würde. Alles was dem einen angetan wird, passiert auch dem anderen!"  
„Wenn ihr Dudley Dursley da nicht rausgeholt hättet, dann hätte Voldemort ihn umgebracht und Harry wäre mit ihm gestorben, ohne dass es jemand hätte verhindern können", sagte McGonagall bedrückt. „Das ist anzunehmen."  
„Harry!", sah Remus ihn an. „Wenn dir irgendetwas merkwürdig vorkommt oder du etwas spürst, musst du uns sofort bescheid geben!"  
„Ich kann doch nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit um Hilfe betteln", protestierte Harry. „Nur weil ich Kopfschmerzen habe, mir etwas quer im Magen liegt oder es mich mal an einer anderen Stelle juckt, werde ich euch doch nicht gleich rufen!" „Du musst, versprich es uns!", bat Arthur.  
„Aber…", wollte Harry wieder dagegen reden. „Harry!", donnerte Remus. „Wir wissen, dass du dir sehr gut allein helfen kannst, aber in dieser Sache nun mal nicht. Sei nicht so stur!"  
„Ich bin nicht stur!", stand Harry auf. „Ich will nur verhindern, dass euch etwas passiert."

„Du kannst nicht immer verhindern, dass jemanden etwas passiert!", sagte Dumbledore aus seinem Portrait heraus. „Ich muss aber! Angeblich bin ich doch eure letzte Hoffnung", erwiderte Harry, ohne seinen Urururgroßvater anzusehen. Natürlich hatte dieser Recht und Harry wusste das auch. Das war es, was ihm wurmte: Seinetwegen starben all diese Menschen.  
Jetzt drehte er sich um und sah Dumbledore an: „Du hättest auch nicht sterben müssen! Und wenn ich nur etwas schneller gewesen wäre, auch nicht Moody." Harrys Wut begann in seinen Adern zu kochen. Jeden Tag machte er sich aufs Neue Vorwürfe, dass er hätte Moody retten müssen. Und auch auf seinen Urururgroßvater war er sauer. Hätte er ihm gleich die Wahrheit gesagt, dann hätte Harry nicht zugestimmt, Fawkes zu übernehmen.  
„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, bei dem, was ich dir gesagt habe, als wir über meinen Tod gesprochen haben.", fragte Dumbledore.  
„Natürlich habe ich dir zugehört. – Es gibt keine sinnlosen Opfer! Sieh dir doch an, was meinetwegen passiert. Und jetzt sag nicht, dass es nicht meine Schuld ist und die Opfer nicht sinnlos!"  
„Genau das werde ich dir jetzt sagen! Sicherlich wäre es für uns alle besser gewesen, wenn Moody nicht gestorben wäre. Er war ein sehr guter und erfahrener Auror und sein Tod hat ein großes Loch in unsere Herzen gerissen. Aber selbst du hättest es nicht verhindern können, du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein! Deinetwegen haben die Grangers und Remus überlebt. Du..."  
„Warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?" „Ich habe dich nicht im Stich gelassen, Harry. Meine Zeit war abgelaufen, auch wenn Fawkes mich hätte retten können. Es ist deine Aufgabe den Orden zu führen und Voldemort zu vernichten!" „Oder dabei drauf zu gehen", entgegnete Harry kaum hörbar. „Harry, was soll das?"  
Wütend sah er wieder zum Portrait seines Urururgroßvaters auf. „Ich schaffe das nicht!", schrie Harry ihn an.  
„Harry, verdammt es reicht! Wir alle sind traurig, dass Albus nicht mehr bei uns ist, aber du hast mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass du ein großer Mann und Zauberer bist und mehr als würdig, der Führer des Phönixordens zu sein. Wenn nicht du, wer soll es dann schaffen. Und außerdem bist du nicht allein, wir alle helfen dir!"  
Harry lachte auf, doch war es kein freudiges Lachen. „Ja, und wie würde wohl Molly reagieren, wenn ich ihr sage, dass Arthur verletzt oder sogar getötet wurde oder wenn ich ihr einen ihrer Söhne nehme?" „Auch Molly steht dir zur Seite! Niemand würde dir Vorwürfe machen!", sagte Arthur, was Harry schlucken ließ. Wieder lief er auf und ab. „Nein!"  
„Hör auf uns, vertrau uns!", forderte Remus, was Harry dazu veranlasste, stehen zu bleiben.  
„Ja, versprochen, ich höre auf euch, aber dann hört ihr auch auf mich! Ich habe euch nicht ohne Grund gebeten, ins Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Es hätte sich heute entscheiden können, hätte ich die Kuppel nicht fallen lassen. Keiner seiner Todesser hatte es geschafft, sie zu zerstören, alle Flüche sind abgeprallt. Es wäre diesmal ein fairer Kampf gewesen, nur Voldemort und ich. Die Prophezeiung hätte sich erfüllt."  
„Aber nicht nur du willst die Prophezeiung für dich entscheiden, sondern auch Voldemort. Genau so gut hätte er dich besiegen können!", warf Dumbledore ein.  
„Ich denke, dass ist der Sinn der ganzen Übung, entweder Voldemort stirbt oder ich. Wenn es sein muss, sogar wir beide!"

Wieder etwas ruhiger ging Harry auf seine Freunde zu. Noch nie hatte er es so direkt ausgesprochen. Remus war der einzige, der darauf etwas sagte: „Du wirst es zu verhindern wissen!" „Wenn du das sagst! Aber man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben..."  
„Setzt dich bitte wieder hin!", entgegnete Remus auf Harry letztem Satz. „Ich denke, dass sich deine Tante noch gerne bei dir bedankt hätte, immerhin hast du ihren Sohn vor Voldemort gerettet." „Niemals würde sich einer von denen dazu durchringen, auch nur ein Mal Danke zu sagen. Und glaube mir, Remus, da war viel Eigennutz, ich habe nämlich noch keine Lust zu sterben!"  
„Das ist doch ein sehr guter Ausgangspunkt, Harry", warf Dumbledore lächelnd ein. „Ich werde mich jetzt wieder von euch verabschieden. „Harry, du weißt, wo du mich findest!"

Harry war gerade dabei, sich für sein Benehmen zu entschuldigen, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde. „Hermine!", ächzte er auf und hielt sich krampfhaft am Tisch fest. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war alles wieder vorbei.  
Doch nur wenige Sekunden später stand Harry auf und lief aufgeregt hin und her. „Nein, nicht schon wieder!", rief er und presste seine linke Hand gegen die Stirn. Mit seiner rechten versuchte er irgendetwas abzuwehren. „Hermine, nein...", rief er immer wieder und ging dabei zu Boden.  
McGonagall, Arthur, Snape, Tonks und Remus versammelten sich um Harry, doch konnten sie ihm nicht helfen. Minutenlang mussten sie zusehen, wie Harry sich am Boden wandte.

Stille, keine Rufe, keine Schreie. Schwer atmend lag Harry am Boden. „Kannst du wieder aufstehen?", fragte Remus und half Harry hoch.  
Harry beschwor sich einen bequemen Sessel hervor und ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder.  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, fragte McGonagall: „Sind das die Visionen, wegen denen du dich mit Hermine gestritten hast?" „Es ist genau die Vision. Besser gesagt, sie kennt nur die eine und davon auch nicht alles." „Sagst du uns, um was es in ihr geht?"   
Darüber wollte Harry eigentlich nicht sprechen, aber er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. „Ich hatte diese Vision bereits im siebten Schuljahr. Die Nacht, bevor ich Hogwarts verlassen musste, waren wir zusammen. Während wir uns küssten, hatte ich wieder diese Vision und Hermine hat ein Teil davon mitbekommen."   
Harry hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. „Dann kam die Vision immer häufiger und in letzter Zeit habe ich sie sogar täglich und manchmal auch mehrmals hintereinander. Heute früh hat sie mich im Bad gefunden, als ich diese Vision immer und immer wieder hatte. Wir haben uns gestritten, weil ich ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe." „Was siehst du?", fragte McGonagall wieder.  
Harry nahm seine Brille ab, stützte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Du siehst Hermine sterben, habe ich Recht?" Harry sah seine ehemalige Lehrerin an. „Woher...?"  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, was sie in der Nacht gesehen hat. Und sie weiß auch, dass du mehr gesehen hast, aber es ihr nicht erzählt hast." „Es gibt Dinge, die braucht sie nicht zu wissen!"  
„Aber manche Dinge sind zu wichtig, um sie zu verschweigen!", ergänzte Remus. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Es ist allein meine Entscheidung, ob und wann ich es ihr sage."  
Remus stand auf und stellte sich mahnend vor Harry.  
„Könnt ihr uns mal sagen, um was es eigentlich geht?", fragte Tonks dazwischen. Remus und Harry starrten sich grimmig an.  
„Es geht um die Prophezeiung, nehme ich an", mischte sich Snape ein. Harry sah Snape zornig an.  
„Harry, sie hat ein Recht es zu erfahren!", schnaubte Remus, da Harry seinen Fehler nicht einsehen wollte. Nur schwer konnte Harry seine Wut zügeln. „Sie braucht es nicht zu erfahren. Die Prophezeiung wird sich bestimmen, ob Sieg oder Niederlage! Hermine kann mir dabei nicht helfen."  
Schon fast flehend, erwiderte Remus: „Harry, Hermine liebt dich, ihr werdet heiraten! So eine Gemeinschaft braucht Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit."  
„Remus, ich komme aus dieser Sache nicht lebend raus. Das habe ich auch gesehen und nicht nur einmal. Soll ich ihr sagen, dass ich sterben werde? Es reicht schon, dass ich gesagt habe, vielleicht.  
Das war schon zu viel!" „Red nicht so etwas!"  
„Glaubst du, ich kann mein Schicksal ändern?" Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
Remus stand auf und ging auf Harry zu. „Man muss tun, was in seiner Macht steht, bis sich das Schicksal offenbart." Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Wir werden dir treu und ergeben zur Seite stehen, in jeder Situation. Wir folgen dir überall hin!" „Bis ans Ende..."„Wenn es so weit kommen sollte, auch bis dahin!"  
Harry merkte, dass Remus' Hand zitterte. Er hatte Angst, Angst um ihn.  
Harry sah in die Augen der Anderen. „Du bist nicht allein!", sagte Arthur, stellte sich neben Harry und legte ebenfalls seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Auch Prof. McGonagall, Tonks und Snape taten es ihm gleich.  
„Danke!", erwiderte Harry und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Lasst uns essen gehen, Molly und die Zwillinge sind bestimmt schon hier!", lenkte Harry bewusst in ein anderes Thema ein.  
Als sie den Saal verlassen wollten, rief Remus Harry zurück. Erst als sie allein waren, fing er an zu reden: „Hast du schon jemanden für Moodys Nachfolge bestimmt?" „Nein!", antwortete Harry, dabei hatte er ständig darüber nachgedacht. „Du hast aber nicht mehr viel Zeit!", ermahnte ihn Remus. „Ich weiß!"  
„Der- oder diejenige sollte Erfahrungen haben und dir in Rat und Tat zu Seite stehen. Sie oder er muss voll und ganz dein Vertrauen genießen." Remus legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und führte ihn zur Tür. „Du wirst schon die richtige Wahl treffen, vielleicht hast sie sie ja auch schon getroffen", sagte er, bevor er die Tür zum Salon öffnete.

Kaum hatten beide den Salon betreten, stürzte auch schon Molly auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte sie ängstlich. „Ja, Molly, wirklich", krächzte Harry unter ihrer erdrückenden Umarmung.  
„Was habt ihr da drin so lange besprochen? Habt ihr etwa Geheimnisse vor uns?", fragte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Harry löste sich aus der mütterlichen Umarmung von Molly Weasley und sah sich um. „Seit wann kann man vor euch etwas verheimlichen?", fragte er grinsend zurück.  
„Harry, endlich sieht man dich mal wieder!", rief Fred. Georg lief auf ihn zu und beide reichten sich die Hand. „Ach was!", sagte Georg und zog Harry ebenfalls in eine Umarmung. „Vor uns wirst du nie etwas verheimlichen können, wir wollen nur den Schein waren."  
Harrys Blick fiel auf Fred und Georges Begleitung. „Nee, ne! Ihr?"  
„Werd mal nicht frech, kleiner!", brummte George und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Neben Ron und Hermine standen Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson. „Hallo, Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn Alicia. „Was heißt hier überhaupt: nee ne? Wir sind ja wohl die Leittragenden, oder etwa nicht?", begrüßte auch Angelina ihn. Und schon wieder fand Harry sich in einer Umarmung wieder. „Ihr könnt euch auch nachher weiter begrüßen, ich habe langsam Hunger!", unterbrach Remus die kleine Willkommenszeremonie und setzte sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch.

„Ich muss wieder zurück nach Hogwarts!", sagte Snape und war gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden. „Bleib doch wenigstens noch zum Essen!", bat Molly. „Nein, vielen Dank, aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", entgegnete Snape freundlich, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.  
Harry lief ihm nach und hielt ihn im Flur auf. „Severus!" „Ja?", blieb der angesprochene stehen.  
„Ich habe eine große Bitte an dich. Es geht um Hermine, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl sie gehen zu lassen. Würdest du in Hogwarts ein Auge auf sie haben?", fragte Harry. „Voldemort…"  
„Zwei Augen! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, damit ihr nichts passiert und es ihr gut geht. Sie wird nicht sterben, genau so wenig wie du!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Snape von Harry und verließ den Grimmauldplatz.  
Snape hatte sich verändert, er war nicht mehr der fiese, eklige Zaubertranklehrer. Den Hass, den Harry die ganzen Jahre auf ihn hegte, war verschwunden. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er Snape irgendwann mal vertrauen würde. Hätte ihm noch vor einem Jahr jemand gesagt, dass dies passieren würde, hätte er denjenigen ins St. Mungo einweisen lassen.

Das Essen was Hermine und Molly gezaubert hatten, war köstlich. Sie erzählten über dieses und jenes, darüber was Alicia und Angelina beruflich machten und darüber, wie der Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge lief. Bis jetzt wussten Molly und Arthur Weasley nicht, dass Harry den Gewinn des Trimagischen-Turniers an Fred und Georg weiter gegeben hatte und sie so mit seiner Hilfe genügend Startkapital hatten. Und Harry hoffte, dass sie das auch nie erfahren würden, denn sonst würde es ihm sicherlich schlecht ergehen.  
Die Hochzeit von Ron und Parvati und Harry und Hermine war das nächste Thema. Fast alle waren von der Idee, dass die vier zusammen heiraten würden, begeistert. Nur, Arthur, Remus und Prof. McGonagall schienen sich nicht dafür zu begeistern oder sie konnten es sehr gut verstecken.  
Parvati, Hermine, Tonks, Molly, Alicia und Angelina tuschelten in einer Ecke und blicken des Öfteren zu Harry und Ron herüber. Die beiden warfen sich nervende Blicke zu. Sie ahnten, was das Gesprächsthema war – Hochzeitskleider und Hochzeitsnacht. Man konnte es an den Augen und am Kichern der sechs erkennen. Ron und auch Harry ernteten dafür von Fred und George mitleidige Blicke. „Das wollt ihr euch nicht wirklich antun?", fragte Fred. „Wartet nur ab, Angelina und Alicia werden bestimmt auf den Geschmack kommen!", feixte Harry. „Niemals!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Remus ging auf Arthur und Minerva McGonagall zu und alle drei verließen den Salon in Richtung Küche. Harry sah ihnen nach, entschied aber sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre, würden sie es ihm sagen.  
„Seit wann bist du so dicke mit Snape?", fragte Fred Harry und fing sich dafür eine leichte Kopfnuss von seiner Mutter ein, die genau in dem Moment an ihnen vorbei ging. „Was?", fragte Harry und sah erstaunt auf.  
„Ihr habt euch doch gehasst wie die Pest. Am liebsten hättet ihr euch gegenseitig umgebracht", sagte George und rutschte außer Reichweite seiner Mutter.  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sind nicht dicke! Es gab nur Situationen, in denen ich ihm vertrauen konnte", gab er zurück. „Genau, und außerdem hat Harry ihm das Leben gerettet!", brach es aus Ron hervor, der es auch gleich wieder bereute, denn Harry setzte einen vernichtenden Blick auf. „Er hat auch mir das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen? Ohne ihn wäre ich mit Sicherheit schon tot." „Wie jetzt?", fragte Fred. „Vielleicht klärt uns mal einer auf!"  
Harry erzählte von der Aufgabe, Snape zu finden und alles weitere was noch passiert war.  
„Wir sind auch im Orden, warum hat uns das niemand erzählt und uns zur Hilfe geholt?", brummte Fred beleidigt. „Es muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen. Ich möchte auch, dass ihr es für euch behaltet! Versprochen?", sagte Harry mit scharfem Blick, auf dem die beiden nichts anderes außer „Ja", sagen konnten. 

„Los, Jungs, macht euch fertig!", rief Arthur Weasley seinen Söhnen zu, als er mit Remus und Prof. McGonagall wieder in die Küche kam. Jetzt wirkten die drei noch bedrückter als zuvor.  
Langsam begann Harry sich doch Sorgen zu machen, denn er mochte den Blick überhaupt nicht, mit dem Remus ihn ansah.  
„Molly, wir müssen!", rief Arthur seiner Frau zu, die sich noch sehr angeregt mit Tonks unterhielt.  
„Oh ja, sofort!". Auch sie bemerkte den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes. „Was hast du, Arthur, stimmt etwas nicht?" „Nicht hier, zu Hause!" Auch Tonks verabschiedete sich.

Das Hauptquartier leerte sich langsam, nur Harry, Hermine, Remus und McGonagall blieben zurück.  
„Was ist los, was geht hier vor?", fragte Harry. McGonagall und Remus warfen sich Blicke zu.  
Anscheinend wussten sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollten, was Harry unruhig werden ließ.  
„Setzt euch!", bat McGonagall und musterte Harry.  
Harry setzte sich, doch Hermine blieb stehen. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, ist etwas mit Harry?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Harry zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß und gab ihr einen Kuss.„Nicht direkt mit Harry", begann Remus und setzte sich auch an den Tisch. „Es betrifft euch beide!"  
Harry und Hermine sahen sich an und dann zu Remus und McGonagall. „Was ist mit uns?", fragte Harry und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „Es geht um eure Hochzeit", gestand McGonagall. „Und warum sind sie dann so bedrückt, Professor? Doch nicht nur, weil wir heiraten wollen?", fragte Harry etwas spielerisch, da er damit seine innere Unruhe übertünchen wollte.„Nicht weil ihr heiraten wollt, bestimmt nicht! Wir alle sind mehr als glücklich über eure Entscheidung", antwortete sie langsam. Noch immer wollte sie nicht richtig mit der Sprache rausrücken, was Harry ungeduldig werden ließ. „Bei allem Respekt, den ich vor ihnen habe, Professor, aber vielleicht sagen sie uns endlich um was es geht!", schnaubte er und stand auf.  
„Remus, was ist los mit dir?"„Halt dich zurück, Harry, bitte! Du siehst doch, dass es ihnen nicht leicht fällt", sagte Hermine und zog Harry auf den Stuhl zurück. 

„Entschuldigung, es steht mir nicht zu, sie so anzufahren und auch dich nicht, Remus! Ich bitte um Verzeihung!"  
„Wir wissen, dass es in letzter Zeit für dich und für Hermine nicht einfach war", sagte Remus ruhig. „Darum fällt es uns auch so schwer, euch dies zu sagen." Er atmete tief durch. „Ihr könnt nicht mit Ron und Parvati zusammen heiraten!" Harry sah aus, als ob ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine leise, wobei sie Harrys Hand gepackt hatte und diese fest drückte. „Das Heiraten können und wollen wir euch nicht verbieten. Harry ist der Hüter des Phönix' und das Oberhaupt des Ordens. Es gibt da einige Regeln und Traditionen, die beachtet werden müssen!", klärte Remus sie auf.  
„Das Leben muss mich wirklich hassen!", erwiderte Harry auf Remus' Aussage. „Wieso hassen?", fragte Remus verwundert. „Ihr werdet doch heiraten!"  
Harry wurde etwas lauter: „Wenn ich mich auf etwas freue, ein wenig Glück oder Hoffnung habe, wird es gleich zerstört. Es zerspringt wie eine Seifenblase und verschwindet im Nichts, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre.  
„Harry, versteh doch! Ihr werdet heiraten, dagegen hat niemand etwas, ihr müsst nur einige Dinge einhalten", sagte McGonagall flehend, denn sie merkte, dass Harry wütend wurde.  
„Arthur redet mit Ron und Parvati, ihre Hochzeit wird wie geplant stattfinden!", sagte Remus. „Ron würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn du sein Trauzeuge sein würdest." Remus hatte gehofft, Harry damit ein wenig beschwichtigt zu haben, doch er bekam von Harry keine Antwort.  
Harry stand wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. Er wollte niemanden ansehen müssen, wenn doch würde er wieder losschreien. Harry hatte so viel Wut im Bauch, jede Ader seines Körpers hämmerte wie verrückt. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass das was er tat falsch war, doch konnte er sie nicht unterdrücken. Zu viel war in letzter Zeit passiert. Remus und die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts hatten keine Schuld, sie hatten diese Regeln nicht aufgestellt. In Wirklichkeit war er auch nicht wütend auf sie, sondern auf den Dunklen Lord. Nur durch dessen Schuld war Harry in dieser Lage und konnte kein normales Leben führen.

„Was sind das für Dinge?", fragte Hermine und sah besorgt zu ihrem Verlobten. Sie war keineswegs wütend, nur etwas durcheinander.  
„Am Tag eurer Hochzeit geht es nur um euch, um niemand sonst! Darum könnt ihr nicht mit den beiden zusammen heiraten", lächelte McGonagall Hermine an, die das Lächeln zaghaft erwiderte.  
„Es sind mehrere Zeremonien nötig, die zwischen euch eine Verbindung entstehen lassen, welche niemand zerstören kann."  
„Da Harry sich mit Fawkes vereinigt und die Macht über den Orden hat, musst du, wenn du bereit dazu bist, ein Gelöbnis ablegen. Du musst Harry beweisen, dass du zu ihm stehst, ihm deine Treue und Loyalität schwören!", erzählte Remus weiter.  
Das war zu viel für Harry. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte.  
„Macht sie das nicht schon zu genüge?", kam es aus Harrys Richtung. Remus stand auf und ging auf Harry zu. „Und ob! Aber sie soll es doch nur noch einmal vor dir bezeugen, das gehört zur Zeremonie." „Was soll sie denn noch alles für mich tun! Sie hat ihre Familie und ihre geplante Zukunft für mich aufgegeben. Sie setzt für mich ihr Leben aufs Spiel, das müsste doch eigentlich reichen!"  
„Wie lange müssen wir warten?", fragte Hermine und ging ebenfalls auf Harry zu. „Lasst Ron und Parvati den Vortritt und dann könnt ihr heiraten", antwortete McGonagall.  
„Das schaffen wir auch noch, oder nicht?"; fragte Hermine Harry und nahm seine Hände. „Wichtig ist nur, dass wir heiraten, nicht wie und auch nicht wo!" Sie sah in das tiefe traurige grün seiner Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Harry! Um dich zu heiraten, würde ich sogar zu Fuß quer durch die Sahara laufen." Harry lief eine kleine Träne über seine Wange. „Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht verdient!", lächelte er Hermine an. „Na na, irgendwas gutes musst du ja mal getan haben", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste ihm sanft die Träne einzelne ab.  
Harry sah Remus an: „Hoffentlich gibt es keine weiteren bösen Überraschungen!" „Von uns aus nicht!", versprach Remus.  
„Es ist schon spät, ich werde mich jetzt auch von euch verabschieden. Eine alte Frau braucht ihren Schlaf!", verabschiedete sich Prof. McGonagall von Harry, Hermine und Remus. „Hermine, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!"

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal bei ihnen für mein Benehmen entschuldigen!", sagte Harry, als er Prof. McGonagall zum Kamin begleitete. „Werdet endlich glücklich, das ist das einzige was zählt!", gab sie zurück und stieg in den Kamin. „Professor, Fawkes kann sie bringen, das ist doch viel bequemer!" „Pass auf dich auf! Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters!", rief sie und verschwand in einer grünen Flamme.  
Auch Remus verabschiedete sich wenig später von den beiden. „Denk an dein Versprechen!" Als er Hermine umarmte, sagte sie: „Nun geh, lass sie nicht noch länger warten!" Remus sah sie völlig perplex an und auch Harrys Blick war nicht minder verwundert. „Dir kann man wohl gar nichts vormachen, was?" „Jedenfalls nicht so was", grinste sie Remus an.  
„Wie…" „Die letzten 10 Minuten hast du ständig auf deine Uhr gesehen." „Und stillsitzen konntest du auch schon mal besser!", rief Harry dazwischen. „Das waren nur zwei kleine Beispiele!", lächelte Hermine.

Harry setzte sich aufs Sofa und wollte gerade seine Beine hochlegen, als Hermine auf ihn zu kam und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen drückte sie Harry gegen die Lehne und musterte ihn. „Weißt du was? Eigentlich… müsste ich mir das ja noch mal überlegen."  
„Was?", fragte Harry entsetzt, der sofort an ihre Hochzeit dachte, was Hermine zum lachen brachte. „Ob ich dir jetzt einen Kuss gebe oder nicht!" „Wehe wenn nicht!", brachte Harry ihr entgegen und wollte sie küssen, doch Hermine zog ihren Kopf zurück.  
„Wehrte Miss Granger", fing Harry an. Hermines schelmische Grinsen verschwand etwas. „ich liebe sie tief und abgöttisch und ich kann und will ohne sie nicht leben! Würden sie mich bitte küssen, ich verhungere sonst!"  
Hermines Grinsen wurde zu einem liebvollen Lächeln. Sanft führ sie durch sein zerzaustes Haar.  
„Genau so stur wie sein Besitzer!" Harry konnte darauf nichts entgegensetzen, denn Hermine versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren. Ein atemberaubender Kuss vernebelte seine Sinne.  
Als sich nach Minuten Hermines Lippen wieder von seinen trennten, fiel Harrys Kopf nach hinten.  
Noch nie hatte er so einen Kuss erlebt. „Für was war das denn?", fragte er noch ganz benommen.  
„Na, wenn du mich so lieb bittest", lächelte Hermine.

Zärtlich streichelte sie Harrys Oberkörper und sein Herz begann angenehm zu rasen. Hermines Finger tanzten über seine Brust und ihre Lippen hinterließen auf seinem Hals eine heiße Spur von Küssen. „Wenn jemand rein kommt!", sagte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. Er ahnte, was sie vorhatte.  
Hermine schüttelte ihr buschiges Haar und umklammerte ihn. Leise flüsterte sie ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
„Wie du wünscht!" Mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry mit Hermine im Arm in sein Zimmer.  
Mit sanfter gewallt drückte sie ihn auf sein Bett. „Miss Granger, das gehört sich aber nicht für ein anständiges Mädchen!", kam Harry mit seinem Oberkörper wieder hoch. „Gleich wirst du sehen, was sich für ein anständiges Mädchen noch nicht gehört!", erwiderte Hermine, zog ihm das Shirt aus und drückte ihn zurück ins Kissen.

Es war wieder ein wunderbares Erlebnis für die beiden, doch der Montag war nicht mehr weit entfernt und Hermine musste ja schließlich noch zurück nach Hogwarts. Einen Augenblick blieben sie noch nebeneinander liegen und hielten sich fest.  
„Nächstes Schuljahr werde ich nicht mehr unterrichten!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry und setzte sich auf.   
Hermine hielt ihn an seiner Hüfte fest und drehte ihn zu sich. „Ich habe mit Prof. McGonagall schon alles besprochen, sie kümmert sich um Ersatz. Ich habe B.ELFE.R weiter ausgebaut und werde mich dem voll und ganz widmen. Gringotts hat mir eine Stelle angeboten!" „Gringotts?" „Ja, ich soll auch für die Koboldrechte eintreten. Sie haben mir einen Vorschlag gemacht, den ich nicht ablehnen konnte."  
„Ist das wirklich alles, weshalb du Hogwarts verlassen willst?", fragte Harry und legte einen gespielt traurigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Hermine hatte ihn durchschaut. „Na welchen Grund soll es denn sonst noch geben? Weißt du vielleicht einen?"  
„Hmm", machte Harry „lass mal überlegen! Vielleicht… auch ein bisschen meinetwegen?"

Wieder lagen sie Arm in Arm und konnten sich nur schwer von einander trennen. „Es ist spät, ich muss los!", sagte Hermine nach Luft ringend. „Jetzt schon?", schmollte Harry und hielt sie fest.  
„Noch nicht!"  
„Harry, bitte! Ich habe noch nicht mal meinen Unterricht vorbereitet."

Harry gab sich geschlagen und beide zogen sich an. „Wo ist mein Pullover?", rief Hermine und ihr Blick blieb an Harry hängen. „Suchst du etwa das hier?", fragte er und hielt ihren Pullover hoch.  
„Mr. Potter, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie mich von meiner Arbeit abhalten wollen. Wie ungezogen!" Sie gab ihm einen ihrer speziellen Küsse und ergatterte dadurch ihren Pullover, welchen sie schnell anzog. „Das war unfair!", beschwerte sich Harry.  
„Bitte lass Fawkes mich bringen!" Harry blieb fast die Spucke im Hals stecken. „Es ist besser so.  
Wir können ja kaum die Finger voneinander lassen", setzte sie noch schnell nach.  
„Wenn du das so möchtest!", entgegnete Harry traurig und rief Fawkes. „Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder!", verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry, der nur stumm vor ihr stand.  
Bedrückt erwiderte Harry ihren Kuss und ließ Fawkes zu ihr.  
Nur schweren Herzens verließ Hermine den Grimmauldplatz, aber so war es wirklich besser. Es war bereits nach zwölf und Hermine hatte noch genug zu tun. Wenn Harry sie nach Hogwarts begleitet hätte, wäre sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr dazu gekommen.

Es war früh am Morgen, circa drei Uhr, als Harry plötzlich erwachte. Irgendetwas war passiert, er konnte es spüren. Auf die Antwort brauchte er nicht all zu lange warten.  
Harry bekam keine Luft mehr, irgendjemand würgte ihn. _„Na, Potter"_ hörte Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er als Voldemorts erkannte. _„macht es Spaß?"_  
„Voldemort, du feiges Schwein!", hustete Harry. Der Würgegriff ließ nach und Harry rang nach Luft.  
_„Woher hast du diese Kräfte, Potter. Allein vom Phönix können sie nicht sein!"_  
„Woher kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe sie, damit ich dir in den Arsch treten kann!" Harry spürte einen Schlag in sein Gesicht und jemand zog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.   
_„Sei nicht so vorlaut, Potter, du kannst nichts gegen mich ausrichten! Du schaffst ja nicht mal dich hiergegen zu wehren. Und helfen, das kann dir auch keiner!"_ Und noch weiter wurde Harrys Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen.  
Voldemort hatte Recht! Das war auch der Grund, weshalb noch niemand hier war. Keiner seiner Freunde konnte ihm helfen. Es würde nichts nützen, die anderen zu rufen.

Wieder und wieder schlug Voldemort auf Harry ein, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte oder vielleicht auch nicht wollte. _„Du willst doch nicht etwa kampflos aufgeben, nicht der große Harry Potter!"_ Harry wurde auf seine Beine gezogen und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Wieder drückte ihm jemand die Kehle zu. Was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Muss er ersticken? Jeden anderen Tod, aber nicht ersticken, dachte sich Harry. _„Ich hätte etwas mehr Initiative von dir erwartet, aber wenn du meinst!"  
_Harry spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich. Er fasste sich an den Bauch, seine Hände waren blutverschmiert. Voldemort hatte seinem Gegenüber ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Keuchend ging Harry zu Boden._  
_Wieder stach er zu, diesmal von hinten. Krümmend vor Schmerz brach Harry zusammen und blieb auf der Seite liegen. Das Atmen viel ihm schwer. _„Steh auf, Potter, und stirb wie ein Mann."  
_Abermals wurde er auf seine Beine gezogen und ein großer Riss auf seiner Brust zeigte ihm, was Voldemort als nächstes getan hatte. _„Schrei, Harry, das sind richtige Schmerzen!"_, befahl Voldemort. „Niemals, vor dir werde ich nicht jammern und schreien!", presste Harry hervor, doch waren die Schmerzen kaum auszuhalten. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen, so laut es ging._  
_Voldemort stach gleich mehrmals hintereinander auf Harry ein. Er konnte kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wo war Fawkes, warum kam er ihm nicht zu Hilfe?_  
_Ständig hörte er Voldemorts kaltes Lachen. _„Mit dir geht es zu Ende, Potter! Die Prophezeiung wird sich heute Nacht für mich erfüllen und dank dir werde ich unsterblich sein. Hab keine Angst um dein Schlammblut, ich werde mich um sie kümmern!"__  
_Seine letzten Kraftreserven verließen ihn und Fawkes war immer noch nirgends zu sehen.  
Voldemort stach ein letztes Mal zu und Harry brach zusammen. _„Hermine!"_ Harrys Sinne begannen zu schwinden. _„Hermine, ich liebe dich! Ich werde dich immer lieben!"_

Hermine war an ihrem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch. „Harry, nein!", rief sie und sah sich in ihrem Büro um. Sie hatte doch eben seine Stimme gehört, oder hatte sie das etwa nur geträumt? Ihr Herz schmerzte vom starken pochen und Angst schnürte ihre Kehle ab.  
Was sich jetzt vor ihren Augen auftat, ließ sie aufschrieen. - Harry lag auf dem Boden und aus seinen Mundwinkeln lief Blut. Als wenn er direkt vor ihr liegen würde, sah er auf und sagte: „Ich liebe dich Hermine, vergiss mich nicht!", bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

Snape ging gerade den Flur entlang und wurde von Hermines Schreie aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Was ist passiert?", stürmte er ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Büro.  
Hermine saß schnell atmend auf dem Boden und ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet. Immer noch starrte sie auf den Fleck, an dem sie Harry liegen sehen hatte. „Hermine?", ging Snape auf sie zu.  
„Harry", sah sie auf. „Er… er ist…schwer verletzt." Harry ist tot, wollte sie nicht sagen, sie hoffte inständig, dass er noch leben würde. „Was, Wo?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", weinte sie „aber ich nehme an, dass er im Grimmauldplatz ist. ER IST ALLEIN!"  
Snape legte seine Hand auf Hermines Kopf. „Ich tu' dir nicht weh!"  
Auch vor Snapes Augen traten die Bilder, wie Harry blutverschmiert auf dem Boden lag und Hermine sagte, dass er sie liebte und sie ihn nicht vergessen sollte. Alles was Hermine gesehen hatte, schoss auch durch seinen Geist. 

„Komm!", sagte Snape. Vorsichtig half er Hermine auf und führte sie zum Kamin. In einer Hand hatte er das Flohpulver und in der anderen Hermine. „Phönixorden Hauptquartier!", rief er und beide verschwanden in einer grünen Flamme.  
Nur wenig später stiegen sie in der Küche des Hauptquartiers aus dem Kamin.   
Hermine riss sich von Snape los und stürzte die Treppen hinauf zu Harrys Zimmer. „Neeeiiinnn!", schrie sie und ließ sich vor dem bewusstlosen Harry auf den Boden fallen. Überall war Blut. Unter Harry hatte sich der Boden rot gefärbt, selbst die Wände waren blutverschmiert.  
Harrys Puls war schwach und er atmete kaum noch. Snape kam ins Zimmer und wurde kreideweiß. Auch Arthur, Tonks und Remus gefolgt von Prof. McGonagall betraten stürmisch Harrys Zimmer.  
Snape schien sie alarmiert zu haben.

Remus lief auf Harry zu und ließ sich vor ihm fallen. „Wach auf! BITTE, WACH AUF!" Doch Harrys Körper hing weiterhin schlaff in seinen Armen.  
„Harry… Harry, lass mich nicht allein!" Einen Heilzauber nach dem anderen legte Hermine über Harry, doch keiner schien zu wirken. Verzweifelt legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Wunden, doch auch hier passierte nichts. „Harry, nicht sterben!", weinte sie bitterlich. „Wo ist Fawkes? Harry stirbt!"

Snape ging auf Hermine zu und zog sie von Harry weg. „Nein, lass mich! Du sollst loslassen, ich will bei Harry bleiben!" Doch Snape hörte nicht auf ihre flehenden Rufe. „Nein, Hermine, du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun…"

* * *

FERTIG! Mit diesem Kapitel! 

So, wie immer ist unten links des kleine Feld auf dem GO steht. Dort könnt ihr eure lieben Kommentare oder eure wüsten Beschimpfungen loswerden.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel was HOFFENTLICH diesmal nicht so lange dauert!

bepa

PS.: Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber es sind immer noch ...!""... Fehler drin. Ich habe schon einige ausgebessert, der Rest ist morgen dran. Jedes Mal passiert das, ich kann mir sonst wie viel Mühe geben!


	20. Verzweiflung, Schuldgefühle, Angst und H...

So Leute, tut mir leid, dass es soooo lange gedauert hat, aber die Beerdigung von Harry war richtig viel arbeit. Bevor es losgeht noch die Antworten auf eure vielen lieben Reviews!

**Rudi:** PETUNIA - warum sollte sie nicht denken können? Immerhin ist sie die Schwerster von Lily Potter. Irgendetwas Gutes muss auch in ihr sein – irgendwo, etwas reicht ja schon. Natürlich könnte er bei der Erfüllung der Prophezeiung sterben. Wenn es keinen anderen Weg geben sollte, dann…  
Na klar, Lob will/möchte ich immer hören:) Severus wird noch eine GANZ große Rolle in dieser FF spielen.  
Mal sehen, ob ich mich eines Besseren besonnen habe.

**Dkub**: Grüß dich! DANKE! DANKE! Hoffentlich gefällt dir auch dieses, obwohl es nicht so sehr spannend ist – finde ich jedenfalls! Aber man kann halt nicht alles haben. Atempause? Harry kann sich bald mehr als genug ausruhen.  
Warum glaubt ihr alle nicht an Harrys Tod? Auch Fawkes schafft es nicht alles zum Guten zu wenden!

**Silvertrust:** Nein, ich bin zwar gemein, aber so gemein nun auch wieder nicht. Was zusammen gehört, soll auch zusammen kommen! Natürlich weiß Harry das! Das ist mit eine seiner größten Sorgen. Wieder mal trägt dann Harry die Schuld dafür, dass andere Leiden. Er wird ALLES dafür tun, dass Voldemort vernichtet wird. Ob es ‚nur' das Ende des Kapitels war oder dies der Abschluss der FF wirst du gleich lesen.

**tini-chan: **Arme Hermine, JA! Aber die Gute wird noch mehr leiden müssen. Huch, habe ich da etwa schon wieder zu viel verraten? -mundmitklebebandverseh-  
Genau, hat er. Voldi macht aber auch Sachen! tztztz Das er damit einfach so durchkommt? Warum soll Harry nicht sterben können? Die restl. Elf Kapitel kriege ich auch gut ohne ihn rum. ;-) Wo Fawkes ist, frage ich mich auch. Wo treibt er sich nur rum? HARRY STRIBT!  
LG zurück!

**Bosch1990:** SOFORT!

**kathleen potter: **Danke für das Oberhammer und für das große Lob!  
-übersganzegesichtstrahl-  
Habe ich das gesagt? Kann er sterben? Hmmmmmm Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, wie Harry es ihr noch mitteilen kann – den guten alten Briefverkehr (natürlich schon vorher von ihm verfasst), als Geist.

**HarryHermine:** Wie, wie konnte ich nur? Eine Drohung? -jetztmalganzlässigtu'- Das lässt mich kalt. ;-) Warum glaubt niemand daran, dass ich Harry sterben lassen würde? Habe ich nicht schon bewiesen, dass ich fies und gemein sein kann? Wenn nicht, dann muss ich es wohl noch mal irgendwann nachholen.  
So richtig reichen mir die Gründe noch nicht, aber vielleicht kannst du mich ja noch überzeugen. Mail steht ja in der Bio!  
Ich wollte ja lieb sein, aber mir ist da was ganz blödes mit dem Kapitel passiert.  
Auch noch mal ein P.S: Na hoffentlich geht es bald weiter – meine FF ist keine Ausrede! ;-) Warte mit Spannung auf ein neues Kapitel von euch. ‚Lasst uns nicht wieder so lange warten!' )

**pupp:** Hoffentlich lohnt sich auch dieses! Ich habe aufgehört, als es spannend wurde? Ich dachte, das ganze Kapitel wäre spannend :(  
Seine Tante wird noch…  
Ein Ende ist noch lange nicht in zu sehen, auch wenn die Hauptfigur sterben sollte. Das habe ich erst gestern Abend jemanden erklärt.

**Vero: **na, lass deine Haare wo sie sind! So schlimm war das doch gar nicht. Der Tod gehört auch zum Leben! Happy End – was ist das?  
Danke für dein Review!

**Hermine Potter:** Huch, ich jetzt erst gelesen, dass du einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe bist. –dashoffentlcihnochzuverhinderngeschafft-  
Danke für das Wahnsinn und Genial!

**Lily-Evelyn:** Ich möchte nicht, dass du depressiv wirst. Andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Wenn Voldemort nun mal stärker als Harry ist oder besser gesagt er fiese Tricks anwendet!  
Wegen Petunia: Ich glaube, dass sie sich in J.K.Rowlings nächsten beiden Bänden zum positiven ändern wird. Etwas Gutes muss auch sie an sich haben. Nur Vernon…  
-nadelnrauszieh- Achtung, ziept mal kurz!

**Josy:** Wo hast du gelernt so schön zu schreiben? So, ich hab's gesagt. War es richtig so?

Danke für dein langes und liebes Review, Sonne!  
Auch bei Vereint für die Ewigkeit wird es bald weitergehen. Ich habe das Kapitel nur leider noch nicht wieder zurück. Etwas Geduld noch!

**Sandy:** Huhu zurück! Du siehst, hier kommt es! Danke ;-)  
Von Dudley (bei dem Vater) kann man doch eigentlich auch nicht mehr erwarten, oder?  
Nicht nur Harrys Blut, sondern einen Trank in dem Harrys Blut hineingemischt wurde. (schmeckt dadurch auch nicht mehr nach Blut)  
Mit dem langen Warten - man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben!  
hdal

**MissHypocrisy:** -pokalgernanmichnehm-  
RÜHRSEELIG? Erklärung!  
Tja, das mit dem Tod ist so ‚ne Sache.

**jdsmile:** Ja, weiß ich! Auch dass ich gemein bin, weiß ich. Ich habe ja gesagt/geschrieben, dass ich jetzt anfange gemein zu werden. Wenn jeder sagt, ich sei es, dann musste ich damit auch mal anfangen.  
HOL LUFT! Ich möchte, dass du auch dieses Kapitel liest! Ohne Luft liest es sich schlecht.  
DANKE! DANKE!  
Du bist besessen? Soll ich dir einen Exorzisten schicken? Irgendwo muss ich noch einen haben.  
B.ELFE.R kommt später noch. Hermine hat tatsächlich vor daran weiterzuarbeiten. Das habe ich nicht nur so da rein geschrieben. (da hat sie geleitende Arbeitszeiten und kann sich…)  
Hey, ich denke dir fehlen dir Worte:) Nein, es war nicht das Blut aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, sondern wirklich das vom Friedhof. Frag nicht wie, aber es war noch was übrig. Das ganze Blutzauberzeug wird später noch mal aufgerollt und dann erfahren wir auch genau, woher Voldemort diesen Zauber hat.  
Bei zwei FFs gleichzeitig (besser gesagt drei ;-)) ist es gar nicht so einfach die Orientierung zu behalten.  
-michausderumarmunglösunddirdankesag-

**Jen1307:** Wenn ich keine Ohren hätte, würde ich im Kreis grinsen. Ich hoffe die Kost war nicht zu schwer für dich, und du kannst dich noch auf deine vielen Klausuren konzentrieren! –hierbeidirgleichnochvielerfolgwünsch-  
Deine Lobeshymne lese ich immer wieder gern! Aber viel zu kurz – wie immer!  
Danke fürs Phänomenal, Atemberaubend und Herzzerreißend! Du hast vollkommen Recht, ich streite nichts ab, aber diese Ader mit dem Hang zu dramatischen und schmerzlichen Szenen habe ich schon immer. Das macht richtig Spaß so zu schreiben. Fällt mir leichter als romantische Szenen.  
Nein, es ergibt nicht wirklich einen Sinn. Ist aber auch völlig egal, schreib weiter!  
Vielleicht ist dieses Kapitel ja ein wenig Kritik wert ;-) Man liest sich (hoffentlich bald) über icq!

**Hexe Lea:** DOCH! DOCH! DOCH!  
Einen Herzinfarkt soll keiner erleiden, das war nicht meine Absicht!  
Severus Nachfolger von Moody? Nachtigal ich hör dir trapsen! Wer weiß! Vielleicht fällt dir ja auch ein Nachfolger für Harry ein. Vorschläge nehme ich gern entgegen.  
Fawkes hat sich leider nicht abgemeldet. Weiß auch nicht wo er ist, tut mir leid!  
DANKE! Für die Kekse bekommst auch ein neues Chappi.

**Korksie:** Danke auch dir! Du verklarst einen halben Tag nur für meine FF? DANKE!  
Wie soll Harry denn sterben? Hast du eine Idee?

**canim:** DANKE! Nicht überschnappen, hier kommt mehr!

**Harry Black Potter:** Na klar geht es so weiter – es kommt noch MEHR!

**HarryRiddle1984:** Danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Soll ich dir wieder hoch helfen, damit du weiter lesen kannst?

**alyssa03:** na du! Nein, hattest du noch nicht.  
Dann will ich dich nicht länger warten lassen! –schell'neentschuldigungrüberschieb-   
Und, musstest du sie noch ein viertes Mal lesen?

**martina:** Danke dir! Warum soll ich ihn nicht sterben lassen? Versuch mich zu überzeugen! ;-)

WOW, war das viel! Danke noch mal an alle! Nun geht es ENDLICH weiter.

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde!  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**STOP! **Ich darf meine beiden Betaleser nicht vergessen. Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Josy und Obelix72 (na, hast ausgeschlafen?)

* * *

**Kapitel 20 Verzweiflung, Schuldgefühle, Angst und Hoffnung**

‚… du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun!' Immer wieder ging Snape dieser Satz durch den Kopf, während er Hermine krampfhaft versuchte festzuhalten. Hatte Voldemort es tatsächlich geschafft, Harry zu töten? War alles umsonst gewesen? Wenn ja, hatten sie alle versagt. „Severus, er darf nicht sterben! Helft ihm!" Natürlich halfen sie ihm. Arthur Weasley, Prof. McGonagall und mittlerweile auch Kingsley Shaklebolt versuchten alles Mögliche, um Harrys Leben zu retten und Tonks wurde losgeschickt um Madame Pomfrey zu holen. Doch Remus war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun. Wie versteinert hockte er auf seinen Knien auf dem Boden an der Stelle, an der er sich zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. Die Hände, mit denen er sich auf dem Boden abgestützt hatte, waren umgeben von Harrys Blut und seine Augen auf dessen bewusstlosen Körper gerichtet. Immer noch versuchte Hermine sich aus Snapes Armen zu befreien.

Tonks war mit Madame Pomfrey zurückgekehrt. Weiß wie eine Wand stand die Krankenschwester in der Tür und starrte auf Harrys blutüberströmten Körper. Wie hypnotisiert bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und begann mit ihren Untersuchungen. Einen Heil- und Stabilisierungszauber nach dem anderen legte sie über Harry, doch trotzdem trat keine Besserung seines Zustandes ein. „Mehr kann ich leider nicht für ihn tun, mehr Möglichkeiten habe ich nicht. Wir brauchen einen erfahrenen Heiler, wenn er überleben soll!", sagte die Krankenschwester und blickte in traurige Gesichter. Arthur schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah besorgt zur Schulleiterin, welche mit einem zaghaften Nicken zustimmte, wobei sie sich eine einzelne Träne wegwischte.  
Hermine wollte nicht glauben, was hier passierte. „Neiiiiinnnn, nicht!", schrie sie „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Ihr könnt ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen!" Ein furchtbarer, kaum auszuhaltender Schmerz durchfuhr Snape und Hermine stürmte auf Harry zu. Mit weiten Augen beobachteten die Anwesenden, wie Snape nach einem markerschütternden Schrei bewusstlos in sich zusammensackte. Tonks sprang sofort auf ihn zu. „Severus!" Keine Antwort. „Enervate!" Da Snape sich immer noch nicht rührte, war auch die Möglichkeit eines Schockzaubers ausgeschlossen.  
Sie untersuchte sein Mal, doch dieses war unauffällig. Mit Voldemort hatte es also auch nichts zu tun. „Finite Incantatem!", hielt sie ihren Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet. „Severus, kannst du mich hören?" Auch dieser Spruch zeigte keine Wirkung.  
Keiner konnte sich erklären was passiert war und weshalb Snape bewusstlos am Boden lag. Egal was es war, auf jeden Fall schien es von Hermine ausgegangen zu sein. Bloß wie? Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab in der Hand und es hatte auch niemand gehört, dass sie einen Fluch oder ähnliches ausgesprochen hat. 

„Wo ist Fawkes, warum ist er nicht bei ihm? Er hat Harry doch sonst immer geholfen, warum jetzt nicht?", fragte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. „Lass mich nicht allein, du hast mir was versprochen! Wenn du stirbst, verzeihe ich dir das niemals!" Immer mehr Tränen liefen an ihren blassen Wangen hinunter. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter!", hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Erschrocken sah sie zur Krankenschwester auf. „Was ist das? Er…" Madame Pomfrey kniete sich wieder neben Harry und sprach einen speziellen Analysezauber über ihn. Hermine blickte wieder auf Harry hinab und fühlte seine Haut - sie schien zu glühen. „Ja, Hermine, er ist bei ihm!" Tonks kam auf Hermine zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen dürfen! Er wollte, dass ich bei ihm bleibe, aber ich… ich wollte… Ich musste ja unbedingt zurück", schluchzte Hermine an Tonks Schulter. „Sccchhh, Hermine, beruhige dich!", hielt Tonks sie im Arm. „Er wird wieder, bestimmt! Wir wissen ja jetzt, dass Fawkes bei ihm ist." Sie hörte sich nicht gerade aufbauend an, denn auch sie hatte furchtbare Angst und glaubte nicht wirklich an das, was sie eben Hermine gesagt hatte.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine, rede dir nicht so etwas ein! Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, genau so wenig wie wir. Hiervor haben wir uns alle gefürchtet", sagte Arthur Weasley und nahm Harry vorsichtig auf.  
Madame Pomfrey legte einen Reinigungszauber über Harry und befreite ihn somit vom Blut. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas aus der Hand. Seine Kette – er musste sie bei dem was auch immer hier passiert war, abgerissen haben. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Hermine die Kette auf und hielt sie sich ans Herz.  
„Remus!", ging Shaklebolt auf ihn zu. Mit glasigen Augen sah der Angesprochene auf. „Er wusste es!", flüsterte Remus leise, so dass es niemand verstand. „Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte Kingsley, der Remus aufhalf. Wütend sah Remus in dessen Gesicht. „Er wusste es, Kingsley! Er hat es bei seinen Verwandten gesehen. Verdammt, ER WUSSTE ES! UND ICH AUCH!" Er sah in die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner Freunde und apparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort. „Remus!", rief Tonks ihm hinterher.  
Hermine stand auf und beobachtete Harrys Kette in ihrer blutverschmierten Hand. ‚Wie, er wusste es?'

„Hermine, was war das?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sah in das erstaunte Gesicht von Snape, der gerade von Madame Pomfrey untersucht wurde. „Trink das, dann wird es dir auch gleich wieder besser gehen!", versprach die Krankenschwester.  
Immer noch zitternd stand Hermine vor ihm und brachte kein Wort hervor. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest! Aber wie hast du das gemacht?" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich wollt nur noch Harry helfen!" „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Snape und versuchte sich hinzustellen, wobei ihm Hermine und Madame Pomfrey halfen. „Ist er …?" „Nein, noch… nicht", antwortete sie leise. Diese drei Worte ließen fast ihr Herz zerspringen.  
„Er wird auch nicht sterben!", unterbrach Madame Pomfrey das Gespräch der zwei. „Aber es war mehr als knapp! Nur die Verbindung mit Fawkes ist der Grund, weshalb Harry noch lebt. Warum Fawkes sich allerdings nicht gezeigt hat, kann ich nicht sagen, nur vermuten… Auch er wird geschwächt sein. Harry braucht jetzt Ruhe, damit Fawkes ihn heilen kann!"  
„Ich möchte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten und Ihre Arbeit nieder machen, Madame Pomfrey, aber wäre er nicht besser im St. Mungo aufgehoben?", fragte Hermine verunsichert und blickte zu Harry, den Arthur auf sein Bett gelegt hatte. Ganz leicht und unregelmäßig hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb.  
„Natürlich wäre er dort besser aufgehoben, aber nach dem was bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt dort passiert ist, haben wir uns dafür entschieden, ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dort ist er sicher und unter Beobachtung", beantwortete Arthur die Frage und zog damit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Selbst der Transport nach Hogwarts birgt Risiken für Harry", sprach nun die Krankenschwester weiter. Fragend blickte Hermine sie an. „Sein Zustand ist immer noch zu instabil. Wir werden ihn mit einem Schutzzauber belegen, der ihm die Reise mit einem Portschlüssel unbeschadet überstehen lässt." „Aber Fawkes kann doch…" „Auf Fawkes Hilfe können wir hierbei nicht hoffen", wurde sie von der Krankenschwester unterbrochen. „Er hat mit Harrys Verletzungen genug zu tun. Wir können froh sein, dass seine Wunden aufgehört haben zu bluten!"  
Aufs Genaueste bereiteten sie den Transport nach Hogwarts vor.

Auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts angekommen, legte Madame Pomfrey das ganze Ausmaß Harrys Wunden frei, um diese zu verbinden. Mit offenem Mund stand die Krankenschwester vor ihrem Patienten. Seine aufgeschlitzte Kleidung ließ zwar schon erahnen was sie erwarten würde, doch das was sie jetzt sah, ließ sie schlucken. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Über Harrys Brust klaffte ein riesiger Schnitt und sein Bauch ähnelte einem Sieb. Die Wunden auf dem Rücken blieben ihr vorerst noch verborgen. Zuerst wollte sie sich um die anderen kümmern. Prof. McGonagall war die einzige, die mit im Krankenflügel anwesend war. Auch Hermine wollte bei Harry bleiben, doch hatte Madame Pomfrey es nicht zugelassen. Und sie hatte vollkommen Recht damit. Diesen Anblick hätte Hermine sicherlich nicht verkraftet.

„Hermine, jetzt setzt dich doch mal hin und versuche dich zu beruhigen!", bat Snape, dem Hermines Auf- und Abgelaufe noch nervöser machte. Tonks und Arthur hatten sich zusammen mit Shaklebolt auf die Suche nach Remus gemacht. Sie hofften nur, dass er keine Dummheit begehen würde. „Er wird wieder gesund!"  
„Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht vergessen soll. Er hat sich von mir verabschiedet!", hielt sich Hermine ihren Kopf. Mit roten Augen sah sie Snape ins Gesicht. „Und Remus hat gesagt, Harry hätte es gewusst. Warum redet er nicht mit mir?" Erneut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg an ihren Wangen hinab. Tröstend nahm Snape sie in den Arm, doch wusste er nicht die passenden Worte. „Er wird bald mit dir reden!", war das einzige, was er hervorbrachte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr alles erzählt, doch er durfte nicht. Und außerdem war es nicht seine Aufgabe, sondern Harrys. „Leg dich schlafen, Hermine, ich werde einen Teil deines Unterrichts übernehmen!" „Und ich übernehme den Rest!", betrat die Schulleiterin Hermines Büro. „Severus und ich teilen die Stunden untereinander auf und du gehst dich ausruhen! So wie du aussiehst, hast du noch nicht eine Minute geschlafen." „Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen, Harry braucht mich!", entgegnete Hermine und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Wir können nicht viel tun, nur abwarten. Madame Pomfrey hat ihr Bestes getan und nun liegt es an Fawkes, dass Harry wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Es hilft ihm nicht, wenn du dich schuldig fühlst und du deinem Körper keine Ruhe gönnst, sondern dich vollkommen verausgabst. Du hilfst ihm viel mehr mit einem klaren Verstand. Er braucht dich nachher, wenn er wieder wach ist", hielt McGonagall sie auf. „Tu' uns den Gefallen und leg dich schlafen! Wir werden dich holen, wenn sich etwas verändert."  
„Danke, für eure Hilfe, aber ich werde unterrichten. Ich möchte mich wirklich nicht schlafen legen", sagte Hermine, da Snape gerade protestieren wollte. „Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich Harry vor mir, wie er in seinem Blut liegt und…" „Hermine, wie du weißt gibt es Tränke, die das verhindern!", versuchte er sie umzustimmen. „Danke, Severus, darauf komme ich vielleicht heute Abend zurück."  
„Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, dann brauchst du uns nur Bescheid geben!", bemerkte Snape, während er Hermine in den Krankenflügel begleitete.

„Ich möchte einen Moment mit Harry allein sein!", sah sie bittend die Krankenschwester und ihren Kollegen an. Nur ein stummes Nicken folgte von beiden und sie verließen das Krankenzimmer, in dem Harry sich befand.  
Langsam ging Hermine auf Harrys Bett zu und mit jedem Schritt fiel ihr das Atmen schwerer. Angst schnürte ihr die Brust ab. Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Zitternd nahm sie seine linke Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Ich bin es – Hermine!" Von weit her, ganz leise hörte sie Fawkes. Es war eine wundervolle Melodie, die ihr wieder Hoffnung gab. „Danke, Fawkes, danke!" Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie dieser Melodie und hielt dabei Harrys Hand fest umklammert. Ein unbeschreiblich warmes und angenehmes Gefühl begann sich in ihr auszubreiten. Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem Harry ihr gezeigt hatte, was es für ein Gefühl ist Fawkes in sich zu tragen.  
Warum musste sie ihn auch allein lassen? Immer wieder kamen diese Schuldgefühle in ihr auf. Egal was die anderen sagten, immer wieder stellte sie sich die gleiche Frage: Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich bei ihm geblieben wäre? „Vielleicht kannst du mich ja hören, Harry. Ich liebe dich! Bitte lass mich nicht allein! Wir haben noch so viel vor." Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr jemand Harry nehmen würde. Er war ihr das Wichtigste im Leben. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie groß der Hass auf jemanden sein müsste, um ihm so etwas anzutun.  
Seine Kette, die sie immer noch bei sich trug, legte sie ihm in die Hand und schloss sie zu einer Faust. „Ich komme nach dem Unterricht wieder! So viel Zeit habe ich zwar nicht bis der Nachmittagsunterricht anfängt, aber danach bleibe ich den ganzen Abend bei dir. Versprochen!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und wandte sich traurig zum Gehen ab.

Der Tag kam Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie konnte zeitweise keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Auch ohne dass sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie Harry vor sich, wie er blutüberströmt am Boden lag. Immer wieder hörte sie den gleichen Satz. ‚Ich liebe dich Hermine, vergiss mich nicht!'  
Wie sie den Tag überstanden hatte, wusste sie nicht. Die besorgen Blicke ihre Schüler hatte sie gekonnt ignoriert. Gegen Mittag war sie kurz bei Harry gewesen, doch hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Aber auch jede noch so kleine Besserung brachte mehr Hoffnung und ließ sie ruhiger werden. So sah es jedenfalls für die anderen aus.

Es waren mittlerweile schon zwei Tage vergangen und Harry war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Jede freie Minute verbrachte sie an seinem Bett. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie sogar im Krankenflügel geschlafen. Es hat zwar all ihre Überredungskunst gekostet, aber sie durfte bleiben. Jetzt saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und kontrollierte die Hausaufgaben ihrer Schüler. Immer noch war der Unterricht eine Qual, doch sie gab ihr Bestes.

So gegen 16 Uhr klopfte es an Hermines Bürotür. „Ja, bitte!", rief sie und langsam öffnete sich die Tür. „Bist du fertig?", betrat Snape lächelnd ihr Büro. Hermine sah ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nein, ich habe gerade erst angefangen. Die müssen alle noch", zeigte sie auf den Stapel Pergamentrollen links neben sich und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Snape lächelte immer noch und nahm Hermine die Feder aus der Hand. „Severus, bitte!", mahnte sie „Die müssen bis morgen fertig sein." „Möchtest du denn nicht mit in den Krankenflügel? Ich wollte dich gleich mitnehmen." „Doch gern sogar", antwortete Hermine bedrückt. „Aber ich muss die wirklich erst zu Ende durchsehen, vorher kann ich hier nicht weg. So gern wie ich auch bei Harry sein möchte. Also gib mir bitte die Feder wieder!"  
Snape reichte ihr die Feder und sagte: „Ich sage ihm, dass du nachkommst." Hermine hatte schon wieder ihre Augen auf dem Pergament und nickte nur noch. Snape wusste, dass Hermine noch gar nicht realisiert hatte, was er ihr eben gesagt hatte. Langsam ging er auf die Tür zu. Mit der Klinke in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal zu Hermine um. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"  
Mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, sah sie vom Schreibtisch auf. „Ich habe dich verstanden! Ich werde diese Hausaufgaben zu Ende korrigieren und dann komme ich in den Krankenflügel", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Jedes dieser Wörter schien ihr unendlich schwer zu fallen. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort in den Krankenflügel gelaufen. „Hermine, was soll das, was redest du da?", stand Snape fragend vor ihr. „Severus, ich bin Lehrerin an dieser Schule und habe Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich schiebe diese Aufsätze" - sie zeigte wieder auf den Stapel Pergamentrollen - „schon seit dem… Ich schiebe sie schon die ganze Zeit vor mir her." „Hör auf dich rauszureden! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Vor was hast du Angst?"  
Hermine stand auf und schleuderte die Feder auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Vor was soll ich Angst haben?", fragte sie gereizt. Sie schien mit ihren Nerven am Ende zu sein. „Es ist meine Entscheidung, wann ich ihn besuchen gehe und wann nicht. Bitte lass mich allein!"  
Nachdem Snape die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte er nur noch einen dumpfen Aufschlag aus Hermines Büro. 

„_Hermine!"_ Von weitem hörte sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme. „Hermine, wach auf!" Molly Weasley saß neben Hermine und versuchte sie wach zu bekommen, was sich als schwierig erwies. Hermine murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches im Schlaf vor sich hin. Molly konnte nicht ein Wort von dem verstehen. „Hermine, beruhige dich, es ist doch alles gut!" „Sie hat Angst, dass Harry ihr Vorwürfe macht, da sie nicht bei ihm geblieben ist, so wie er es gern wollte", sagte Snape, der sich in einen der Sessel niedergelassen hatte. „Das ist doch dumm!", entgegnete Molly und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „So etwas würde Harry nie tun. Wie kommt sie auf diese Idee? Er liebt sie mehr wie sein eigenes Leben!"  
„Was ist passiert?" Hecktisch sah sich Hermine um. „Ganz ruhig, Hermine! Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Die letzten Tage waren wohl etwas zu viel für dich", versuchte Molly sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Wo sind wir?" Kaum hatte Hermine diese Frage ausgesprochen, sah sie wo sie sich befand. „Im Grimmauldplatz."  
„Wie geht es Harry?", sprang Hermine auf und bereute auch gleich diese Aktion. „Es geht ihm besser! Er war sogar schon einmal wach und hat nach dir gefragt", half Molly ihr sich wieder hinzusetzen.  
Sie sah Snape an: „Das war als du mich holen wolltest!" Mit dieser Erkenntnis kamen auch wieder ihre Tränen. „Ist er noch wach?", fragte sie und befreite sich von den nahenden Tränen. „Nein, leider nicht. Er war seitdem auch nicht mehr wach." Molly sah zu Snape und dann wieder auf Hermine. „Als er wach wurde, hat er als erstes nach dir gefragt. Er wollte dich unbedingt sehen. Da du nicht gekommen bist, ist er immer unruhiger geworden. Er dachte, dass der Dunkle Lord dich in seiner Gewalt hätte und wollte dir helfen. Er konnte noch nicht mal seine Arme heben. Es ging soweit, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegen musste."  
Mit jedem Wort von Molly wuchs Hermines schlechtes Gewissen. Warum war sie nur so stur gewesen? „Warum ist Harry wieder hier im Hauptquartier?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Eigentlich hätte Poppy ihn noch gern dabehalten, aber Fudge scheint es langweilig geworden zu sein. Er hatte auf einmal die Idee die Schule zu inspizieren und hat sich heute dafür ausgesucht. Wir können froh sein, dass wir es noch rechtzeitig erfahren haben." Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Er scheint auch Harry sehr zu vermissen. Ich habe nur zufällig mitbekommen, wie er mit Minerva über ihn gesprochen hat. Und das was er gesagt hat, klang nicht erfreulich."  
„Darf ich zu ihm?" Unsicher sah Hermine die beiden vor sich an. „Was ist das denn für eine Frage, natürlich darfst du zu ihm!" Immer noch blickte Molly einer verunsicherten Frau entgegen. Sie nahm Hermine in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über den Rücken. „Geh zu ihm, Liebes, und zeig ihm, dass du bei ihm bist! Hole ihn zurück, wir alle vermissen ihn!" Jetzt war es Molly, die mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte Snape nachdem Hermine den Salon verlassen hatte und setzte sich wieder in einen der Sessel. „Oben!", beantwortete Arthur ihm die Frage, der gerade durch die Tür kam. „Er lässt Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er gibt sich immer noch die Schuld für das was passiert ist." „Dann wären es schon zwei!", seufzte Snape und Arthur nickte wissend. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wen Snape damit meinte. „Er und Sirius haben James und Lily versprochen auf Harry zu achten, ihn mit ihrem Leben zu schützen, falls ihnen etwas zustoßen sollte. Er ist der Meinung, dass Harry fast gestorben wäre, nur weil er seinem ‚Privatvergnügen' nachgegangen ist. Er liebt diesen Jungen, als wäre er seinen eigener Sohn. Remus würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Harry stirbt." „Selbst wenn er hier gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm nicht helfen können und das weiß er auch!", sagte Snape scharf. „Ja, wem sagst du das? Ich versuche ihm das schon den ganzen Tag beizubringen. Er stellt sich einfach taub. Er meinte nur, dass er alles geregelt hätte und dass es nie wieder vorkommen wird." „Er kommt schon wieder zur Vernunft!", sagte Molly und stellte den Tee auf den Tisch, den sie gerade frisch zubereitet hatte. „Wollen wir es hoffen!" Vorsichtig nippte Arthur an seinem heißen Tee.

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit hochgegangen und klopfte an. Niemand antwortete. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und sah Remus neben Harrys Bett sitzen. Er hatte die Füße hochgelegt und schlief. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, ging sie auf Harry zu.  
Doch ein kaum hörbares Knarren einer losen Diele reichte aus, um Remus aufzuwecken. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand er vor Hermine. Entsetzte blickten in übermüdete Augen. „Hast du mich erschreckt!", ließ er sich wieder zurück auf den Stuhl fallen. Er sah wirklich sehr müde und mitgenommen aus, dabei war Vollmond doch schon vor zwei Wochen. „Schleich dich bitte nicht wieder so an!"  
„Du solltest dich richtig hinlegen, du siehst fürchterlich aus!", sagte Hermine und nahm sich auch einen Stuhl. „So was nettes aus dem Mund einer hübschen Frau ist immer aufbauend", versuchte Remus zu scherzen, doch wollte es ihm nicht so recht gelingen. „Remus, bitte!" „Nein, nein, geht schon!", entgegnete er. Hermine bemerkte, dass es ihm schwer fiel sie anzusehen. Was ging in diesem Menschen vor? Wohin war er verschwunden?  
Remus nahm an genau zu wissen, was in Hermines Kopf vor sich ging. „Ich habe meinen Fehler bereut und meine Konsequenzen daraus gezogen. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht rückgängig machen kann, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, dass so etwas nicht wieder passiert, Hermine! Nie wieder wird…" „Remus, was soll das? Warum gibst du dir die Schuld?" Diese Frage sollte Hermine auch sich selbst stellen. Ohne seinen Blick von Harry abzuwenden, antwortete er: „Wessen Schuld ist es dann? Wenn ich nicht zu meiner Verabredung gegangen wäre…" Erneut unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Dann wäre es trotzdem passiert und du hättest nichts dagegen tun können." Fast flüsternd, so dass Remus Schwierigkeiten hatte es zu verstehen, sagte sie: „Und ich auch nicht."  
Remus sah Hermine an, die wieder nur schwer ihre Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Dabei hatte sie sich doch vorgenommen nicht mehr zu weinen, für Harry stark zu sein!  
„Hermine, ich bin sicherlich nicht der Erste, der dir sagt, dass du die Letzte bist, die sich für das was passiert ist, die Schuld geben sollte." Er nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie fest in seinen. „Wir haben es nicht geschafft, den Tod von James und Lily zu verhindern." Hermine kannte die Geschichte, wie Harrys Eltern gestorben sind. „Harry musste bei seinen fürchterlichen Verwandten aufwachsen. Sirius war sein Pate, er hätte sich um ihn kümmern sollen, nur saß er in Askaban – unschuldig, wie sich leider erst viel zu spät herausgestellt hat. Auch ich hätte mich gern um Harry gekümmert, nur wäre es mit Sicherheit nicht gut ausgegangen. Ein Wehrwolf und ein kleines Kind passen nicht gerade gut zusammen… Seine Schuljahre waren auch nicht gerade gefahrlos!" Sein Blick wurde immer bedrückter und seine Stimme begann zu flattern: „Er ist neunzehn Jahre alt. Sein Leben war bis jetzt nur von Pein und Gefahr geprägt! Ich kann, darf und will nicht zulassen, dass er so jung stirbt! Ich darf meinen Fehler nicht wiederholen!"  
Hermine konnte vereinzelte Tränen bei Remus erkennen. „Harry wurde durch sein Leben geprägt, das stimmt. Aber die Pein und die Gefahr haben ihn gestärkt. Solange ich ihn kenne, war er zwar nie wie ein Kind eigentlich sein sollte, aber er war auch fröhlich und glücklich." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernster. „Ich weiß nicht weshalb Voldemort dies alles mit ihm macht, warum er ihn jagt. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich es je von euch erfahren werde. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das alles nur aus Rache mit Harry veranstaltet. Es hat irgendetwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun, das weiß ich ja bereits. Doch wie schlimm kann sie sein, dass mir niemand sagen will, wie sie lautet?"  
„Harry hat in dir wirklich einen echten Stern gefunden!", sagte Remus und blickte wieder auf die schlafende Person vor sich. „Ich würde dir sofort sagen warum Voldemort so verbissen darauf ist, Harry umzubringen, nur ich darf es nicht. Ich hoffe, Harry kann sich bald dazu durchringen, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Eine Bitte nur!", sah er wieder Hermine an. „Dränge ihn nicht! Es ist ganz allein seine Entscheidung, auch wenn es nicht die Richtige ist."  
„Ihr habt ihn gebeten es mir zu sagen?" Remus nickte. „Wie gesagt, es ist seine Entscheidung und wir müssen sie akzeptieren!" 

„Remus, ich würde dich gern etwas fragen!" „Nur zu, frag!"  
Hermine überlegte, wie sie am besten anfangen sollte. „Ich möchte… Was ich fragen wollte…" Hermine fand nicht den rechten Anfang. „Egal was es ist, frag! Was möchtest du wissen?"  
„Wusste Harry wirklich, dass das passieren würde?" Auf diese Frage hatte Remus gewartet. Denn Minerva McGonagall und Arthur musste er schon Rede und Antwort stehen, nur noch Hermine fehlte. „Darfst du es mir nicht erzählen?", fragte sie enttäuscht, da sie keine Antwort von ihm erhielt. Eigentlich hätte sie es sich auch denken können, ihr erzählte doch nie irgendjemand etwas, warum ausgerechnet jetzt.  
„Ich habe Harry versprochen es für mich zu behalten, nur Arthur und Minerva habe ich es bereits erzählt. Ich…" „Natürlich", unterbrach Hermine ihn, „der Rat erfährt alles! Wie sollte es auch anders sein! Ich bin ja nur seine Verlobte und brauche von nichts zu wissen! Irgendwann reicht es mir! Das ihr mir nichts über die Prophezeiung erzählt, kann ich… Nein, das kann ich auch nicht verstehen, besser gesagt ich will es nicht verstehen, aber das ist jetzt egal. Es geht darum, dass Harry fast tot in meinen Armen lag und ihr wisst den Grund dafür!" Immer wütender wurde Hermine. Vorhin war sie doch noch so einsichtig gewesen. „Hermine, bitte schrei nicht so!" „Ich soll nicht so schreien? Was würdest du denn machen, wenn dein Gegenstück halb tot in deinen Armen liegt und jeder weiß was passiert ist, nur du nicht!"  
„Den Grund kennst du auch, Hermine - es ist immer Voldemort. Nur wie es passiert ist, weiß ich auch nicht!" Sie sah Remus verwundert an. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Harry es wusste und du auch!" „Ja, Harry wusste es. Ich wusste es nicht direkt, nur das etwas passieren wird, aber nicht was und wann. Ich war wütend auf mich und habe es einfach nur so gesagt", versuchte er zu erklären. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf sinken.  
„Er hatte bei den Dursleys wieder eine Vision", begann Remus. Er erzählte ihr was bei den Dursleys vorgefallen war und auch was seine Tante gesehen hatte. „Und Harry hat dir nicht gesagt, was genau er gesehen hat?" „Nein, ich weiß es nur von seiner Tante. Auch mir erzählt er nicht alles!" Sollte er ihr auch sagen, dass Harry schon des Öfteren Visionen über seinen Tod hatte? Er behielt es besser für sich. Er war nicht der Richtige, um es Hermine beizubringen.  
Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich an den Geschmack von Harrys Lippen und an das Gefühl seiner Haut zu erinnern. Sie wollte sich von dem Bild, was immer wieder vor ihren Augen auftauchte, einfach nur ablenken. Träumerisch blickte sie auf ihren Verlobten, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
„Bald könnt ihr euch wieder in die Arme schließen! Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis er wach wird", stand Remus auf. „Ich lasse euch jetzt allein! Wenn du etwas brauchst, wir sind alle unten." Er hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Glaube mir, ich würde dir gern alles erzählen!" „Ich weiß, Remus! Geh dich ausruhen!"

Harrys Oberkörper war immer noch bandagiert, aber Molly hatte Recht, es schien ihm wirklich besser zu gehen. Ruhig und gleichmäßig ging seine Atmung, nicht mehr so flach und unregelmäßig, wie noch am Vortag. Hermine stand auf und stellte den Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte beiseite. Sie setzte sich auf den Fußboden, um in seiner Augenhöhe zu sein. Seine linke Hand nahm sie in ihre linke und mit ihrer rechten strich sie ihm zärtlich übers Gesicht. „Ich bin bei dir!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Fast so als würde er ihren Kuss trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwidern. Gleichmäßig strich sie ihm übers Haar. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch liebte. Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihr aus und ihr Kopf sank langsam aufs Bett.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Arthur, als Remus den Salon betrat. „Alles in Ordnung! Habt ihr für mich auch einen Tee?" „Ich hole sofort noch welchen!", sprang Molly auf und lief in Richtung Küche. „Er muss ihr bald die Wahrheit sagen!", sagte Remus und setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Hermine ist mit ihren Nerven völlig am Ende. Sie tut nur so stark, dabei hat sie schon lange keine Kraft mehr." „Wenn Harry ihr es nicht erzählt, dann müssen wir es eben tun." „Sofort, Molly, aber davon wird Harry nicht begeistert sein! Das Echo könnten wir nicht vertragen", erwiderte Remus und nahm ihr den Tee ab. „Ich war drauf und dran es ihr zu erzählen." Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Hmm, der ist köstlich, danke!"

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, als Harry plötzlich anfing sich zu bewegen. Seine Augen huschten unter den Lidern unruhig hin und her. Den Kopf ließ er von einer zur anderen Seite fallen. „Nein… nicht! Du… mich… Hermine…", murmelte er. „Harry, ich bin bei dir, wach auf!" Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über die Wange und zeigte ihm, dass sie in seiner Nähe war. Doch dieses Mal half es nicht, er wurde immer unruhiger und sein Murmeln immer lauter: „Lass sie! Du hast doch mich!" Abrupt öffnete er seine Augen. Hermine fiel erschrocken nach hinten. Nur das Weiße war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Fawkes erschien über ihm und erfüllte den Raum mit Gesang. Doch auch das half nichts. „Neiiinnn!", schrie er und kam mit dem Oberkörper hoch. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.  
„Harry, beruhige dich!", rief sie ängstlich. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Narbe, aber auch das zeigte keinen Erfolg. Harrys Schreie wurden immer lauter.  
Augenblicklich standen Arthur, Molly und Snape im Zimmer und sahen entsetzt auf das Bild, was sich ihnen bot.  
Snape ging mit einem Becher in der Hand auf Harry zu. Ohne groß zu überlegen, packte er ihn an den Schultern und legte ihm den Becher an die Lippen. „Trink, Harry, es wird dir helfen!" „Hermine!", rief Harry und versuchte sich aus Snapes Griff zu lösen. „Harry, ich bin es – Severus! Du musst das trinken!", sagte er etwas lauter. Vielleicht hatte Harry ihn diesmal verstanden. Doch wie es aussah, war es nicht so. Er reagierte nicht auf Snapes Worte. „Voldemort hat sie!", schrie er stattdessen und Tränen traten aus seinen Augen hervor. „Er bringt sie um, ich muss ihr helfen!" „Wach auf!" Snape schrie mittlerweile in der Hoffnung, dass Harry ihn dann hören würde. „Hermine geht es gut, sie ist hier bei dir!" Erneut versuchte er den Becher anzusetzen. Er kippte ihn leicht und der Trank benetzte Harrys Lippen. „Du musst das trinken!", flüsterte nun Hermine. „Ich bin bei dir!"  
Harry wollte wieder etwas rufen, doch da ergriff Snape seine Chance und kippte den Becher erneut. Diesmal bekam Harry etwas von dessen Inhalt in den Mund. Er verschluckte sich und wachte auf. Seine Augen waren wieder blutunterlaufen und er konnte sie kaum offen halten. „Trink den Rest aus!", bat Snape wieder ruhiger. „Es sind Phönixtränen. Gleich geht es dir besser! So ist es gut!" Langsam ließ Snape ihn zurück ins Kissen sinken. „Ruh dich aus!"  
Es war für Hermine beruhigend mit anzusehen, wie Harry Snape vertraute. Beide hatten sich so sehr verändert.  
Wieder verdrehte Harry die Augen, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken begannen die Tränen zu wirken. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen und nahm seine Umgebung noch etwas verschwommen wahr. Er hob mit aller Kraft seinen Kopf und griff nach Snapes Arm. „Severus, er hat Hermine! Wir müssen ihr helfen! Ich muss sie da rausholen, bevor er ihr etwas antut." Seine neu gewonnene Kraft verließ ihn so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Sie ist hier, es war nur ein Alptraum!", sagte Snape und winkte Hermine zu sich. „Nein!" Er war kaum noch zu hören. „Ich habe sie gesehen. Er bringt sie um, wenn wir ihr nicht helfen. Bitte!", flehte Harry.  
Snape löste sich aus Harrys Griff und legte Hermines Hand in seine. „Sie steht neben dir. Mach die Augen wieder auf, dann siehst du sie!", ging er einige Schritte zurück.  
Hermine umschloss Harrys Hand und führte sie an ihr Gesicht. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen. Er spürte ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern und begann ihr Gesicht abzutasten. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten ihr Haar und langsam öffnete er für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Er sah sie an – Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. „Dir geht es gut", flüsterte er „es war nur ein Alptraum!" Beruhigt, dass er seine Hermine in Sicherheit wusste, schlief er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Seine Hand umklammerte jetzt Hermines. Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen. 

„Lass ihn schlafen!", kam Snape auf Hermine zu. „Er wacht von allein wieder auf. Der Trank mit den Phönixtränen und Fawkes machen den Rest." Sie sah auf. Ihr Kloß im Hals wurde immer größer. Sprachlos, was für Hermine eigentlich recht ungewöhnlich war, stand sie vor ihm. Ihr Blick ging zu Molly, die sich vor Entsetzen an ihren Mann geklammert hatte, zu Harry und wieder zurück zu Snape. Immer noch brachte sie kein Wort hervor. Snape wusste nicht, ob er das Richtige tat, aber er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, auch die Wunden sind schon fast verheilt." „Ich kann nicht mehr!", sagte Hermine so, dass nur er es verstand. „Ihr schafft das beide!"  
„Hermine, komm mit runter, Fawkes passt auf Harry auf!", trat Molly mit ihrem Mann an ihre Seite und nahm sie Snape ab. „Nein, ich lass ihn nicht mehr allein!" „Er ist nicht allein, aber du musst dich ausruhen, bevor du wieder zusammenbrichst! Du kommst mit uns in den Fuchsbau und morgen kommen wir gemeinsam wieder her."  
Ängstlich sah Hermine sich zu Harry um. „Komm mit uns! Tonks und Remus bleiben im Hauptquartier. Wenn er vor morgen wach werden sollte, geben sie uns bescheid."

Es kam keine Nachricht von Tonks oder Remus, dass Harry wach geworden sei. Der Donnerstag kam und ging. Wieder schleppte Hermine sich durch den Schulalltag.  
Der Freitag schien die Hölle zu sein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Die Mittagszeit wollte und wollte nicht näher rücken.

In seine Gedanken versunken saß Remus am Tisch. „Remus?", hörte er vom Flur her jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Diese Stimme gehörte unverkennbar Tonks. „Remus!" Die Tür, die den Flur von der Küche trennte, öffnete sich und eine leicht aufgeregte Tonks trat durch sie hindurch. „Hier bist du ja! Fudge will uns sprechen! Kingsley ist schon bei ihm. Wir müssen uns beeilen! Molly bleibt bei Harry."

„Hermine…" Ganz leise rief jemand diesen Namen. „Hermine…" Da war es wieder. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Wie sie es liebte, wenn er so ihren Namen rief.  
Hermine lag schlafend auf der kleinen Couch in ihrem Büro. Sie wollte sich nur für einen Augenblick ausruhen und dabei war sie wohl eingeschlafen. „Hermine!" Ein leichter Windzug streifte ihre Wange und ihr Haar. „Wach auf!" Die Stimme, die ihren Namen rief, wurde lauter und veranlasste Hermine ihre Augen zu öffnen. Leicht transparent stand Harry vor ihr und lächelte sie an. „Ausgeschlafen?" „Harry", rief sie erschrocken als sie bemerkte, dass nur sein Geist vor ihm stand „du bist doch nicht etwa…" „Nein", unterbrach Harry sie und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht hier. Mir geht es gut! Ich habe nur meinen Geist von meinem Körper getrennt." „Wie… Wie hast du das geschafft? Seit wann kannst du das?" Harry begann etwas zu flackern. „Das erkläre ich dir alles später! Wenn du möchtest, holt Fawkes dich. Ich möchte dich gern in meinen Armen halten." Harry konnte nur noch ein Nicken von Hermine erkennen, denn seine Kräfte reichten noch nicht aus, um weiter den Geist vom Körper zu trennen.  
Hermine sprang auf und stürzte auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Sie durchwühlte die Schublade und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. Hastig schrieb sie ein paar Worte für die Schulleiterin: ‚Harry ist wieder wach, bin bei ihm. Fawkes holt mich jeden Moment ab. Hermine' Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgeschrieben und ihre Unterschrift darunter gesetzt, da erschien auch schon Fawkes. „Ich bin gleich fertig! Würdest du das bitte Prof. McGonagall bringen?" In einer kleinen Flamme verschwand der Phönix mit dem Pergament, um nur einen Augenblick später wieder neben Hermine aufzutauchen. 

Harry schlief wieder, als Hermine im Grimmauldplatz ankam. Sie ließ ihn schlafen, sie war nur froh, dass es ihm wieder gut ging. Es musste ihm wieder gut gehen, denn sonst hätte er es nicht geschafft zu ihr zu gelangen. Fawkes erhob sich von Hermines Schulter und flog auf Harry zu.  
Sie legte sich neben Harry und beobachtete ihn, während sie Fawkes streichelte. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl den Phönix zu berühren. Seine Federn fühlen sich warm an und dies hinterließ bei Hermine Hoffnung und Zuversicht. So wie sie neben Harry lag, war es nicht gerade bequem, aber trotzdem schlief sie ein und ihre Hand rutschte vom Gefieder des Phönix' und blieb auf Harrys Bauch liegen. Fawkes schmiegte noch kurz seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand, bevor er in einer kleinen Flamme verschwand.

Noch halb verschlafen aber glücklich strich Harry der schlafenden Hermine übers Haar. Sie hatte sich auf seinem Bett zusammengerollt wie eine Katze. Ihr Kopf lag auf Harrys Brust und ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Bauch. Ganz vorsichtig, um Hermine ja nicht zu wecken, rutschte er ein Stück dichter an die Wand. Er fragte sich, wie man mit so wenig Platz einschlafen konnte.  
„Hermine", flüsterte Harry und küsste ihre Stirn. Wie auf Befehl schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah strahlend in Harrys. „Harry, Gott sei dank!", fiel sie ihm um den Hals. „Mach das nie wieder!", versuchte sie zwischen den unzähligen Küssen, mit denen sie Harry überhäufte, zu sagen. „Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen müssen! Warum hast du dich bei mir verabschiedet, ich dachte du…" „Ich auch, Hermine!", drückte er sie fest an sich. „Ich war mir sicher, dass es zu Ende sein würde. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr Fawkes spüren." Er schloss seine Augen. „Ich wollte mit einem glücklichen Gedanken sterben und habe nur noch an dich gedacht." Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm nur schwer gelang. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er ein Stück nach oben zu rutschen. Er fühlte sich, als wenn er seine Muskeln schon seit Wochen nicht mehr benutzt hätte, dabei war es doch noch nicht mal eine Woche her. „Oh man, vorhin ging es mir aber besser!", stöhnte Harry. „Das war wohl doch etwas zu viel fürs erste Mal." Hermine stand auf und half ihm sich hinzusetzen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
„Wie hast du das geschafft? Wie konntest du neben mir stehen, ohne zu apparieren, wenn du doch eigentlich hier im Bett gelegen hast? Abgesehen davon, dass es in deinem Zustand eine Dummheit war das zu tun!" „Ich wollte dich doch sehen!", schmollte Harry und zog Hermine wieder zu sich aufs Bett. „Nicht schimpfen, halt mich lieber fest!" Hermine konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Da war er wieder – ihr Harry. „Und? Raus mit der Sprache!", forderte sie und schmiegte sich wieder an Harrys Brust. Aufmerksam lauschte sie seinem regelmäßigen und kräftigen Herzschlag.

„Es ähnelt etwas dem Apparieren. Dein Körper verlässt zwar nicht den Ort an dem du gerade bist, aber dein Geist. Es erfordert etwas mehr Konzentration und man sollte auch darauf achten, dass sein Körper an einem sicheren Ort ist oder dass zumindest jemand da ist, der auf ihn aufpasst, da er ohne Geist ungeschützt ist. Eine Art Schlaf. Das erste Mal habe ich es in meinem Büro geschafft, an dem Tag, an dem Voldemort Askaban angegriffen hat. Natürlich hätte ich auch einfach nach Askaban apparieren können, doch Fudge hatte mich an dem Tag nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Ich bin ihm die Woche wohl etwas zu sehr auf den Schlips getreten", drückte Harry sich vorsichtig aus. „Also musste ich bleiben wo ich war, zumindest mein Körper. Ich habe mich darauf konzentriert meinen Geist vom Körper zu trennen und auf einmal stand ich vor Remus und den anderen. Tonks wäre fast hinten über gefallen", grinste er. „Und was hättest du getan, wenn Fudge ins Büro gekommen wäre?", fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, doch konnte sie nicht abstreiten stolz auf Harry zu sein. „Er hätte gedacht ich schlafe und hätte mich dann zur Schnecke gemacht. Sein erster Vorschlag wäre gewesen, dass ich meine Nächte lieber zum Schlafen nutzen sollte." „Harry!" „Fawkes hätte ihn sicherlich von Dummheiten abgehalten." „Und da bist du dir auch wirklich sicher!", fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Ganz sicher!", beruhigte Harry sie und gab ihr anschließend einen Kuss, der ewig andauern sollte.

„Harry, vertraust du mir?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. „Natürlich! Warum sollte ich dir nicht vertrauen? Was ist das für eine Frage?" Wie kam Hermine überhaupt darauf? „Und warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du bei deinen Verwandten eine Vision über deinen Tod hattest?" „Remus!", knirschte Harry leise mit den Zähnen. „Genau, Remus! Weißt du, wie er sich gefühlt hat? Er gibt sich für das was passiert ist die Schuld!" „Warum das?" „Er macht sich Vorwürfe, dass er es nicht gesagt hat, bevor Voldemort dich angegriffen hat. Er wollte…" „Und wenn er es gesagt hätte, er hätte es trotzdem nicht verhindern können - niemand hätte das!"  
Hermine erzählte Harry, was Remus ihr gesagt hatte und von dessen Verhalten, als er halb tot am Boden lag. „Ich wusste doch auch nicht wann es passiert. Ich wollte niemanden beunruhigen", sagte Harry leise und fühlte sich schlecht gegenüber Remus. „Weiß du wohin er verschwunden war?" Hermine schüttelte nur bedrückt ihren Kopf. „Und was meint er damit, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat und was für Konsequenzen?" „Ich weiß es nicht!", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe da eine Vermutung. Wenn ich tatsächlich Recht haben sollte, dann…", stoppte sie. Harry sah sie fragend an. Er wollte wissen, was dann sein würde. „Denkst du etwa…" „Wir müssen ihn fragen!", beendete Hermine das Thema und nahm sich vor, bei nächst bester Gelegenheit mit Remus darüber zu sprechen. So etwas würde niemand von ihm verlangen. 

„Hilfst du mir aufstehen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll und gab Hermine einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, nach dem sie hätte gar nichts anderes sagen können als ja. „Was?", japste sie nach Luft. „Du bleibst schön liegen! Du musst erst noch richtig zu Kräften kommen!" „Mir geht es doch wieder gut!" Doch auch sein Hundeblick half nichts, Hermine blieb hart. „Nein, Mr Potter, Sie bleiben im Bett! Oder muss ich erst Madame Pomfrey holen, damit Sie auf mich hören?" Trotz dieser Warnung hatte Hermine zu tun, Harry im Bett zu halten. Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde konnte er sich noch nicht mal alleine aufsetzen und jetzt wollte er aufstehen. „Ich bin wieder gesund!", protestierte Harry. „Trotzdem… bleibst… du… liegen!" Sie saß auf seinen Beinen und hatte sich mit ihren Händen auf seinen Armen abgestützt.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", grinste Snape, der zusammen mit Molly Weasley in der Tür stand. Beide, Harry und Hermine, hatten bei ihrer kleinen Rangelei nicht mitbekommen, dass die Zimmertür aufging und sie beobachtet wurden. „Frag nicht, hilf mir lieber!", rief Harry ihm entgegen. „Du wirst mit dem dunkelsten Zauberer fertig, aber nicht mit deiner Freundin?" Auf diese Anspielung reagierte Harry gar nicht weiter. „Hey, sag mal, bist du schwerer geworden?" Das hatte geholfen. Entsetzt ließ Hermine von ihm ab und sah an sich runter. „Gar nicht!", grummelte sie. „War ja auch nicht so gemeint", lächelte er sie wieder an. „Fertig? Hättest du das nicht auch anders lösen können, Harry?", lachte Molly. „Das hätte Hermine sicherlich besser gefallen, als auf ihr Gewicht anzuspielen. Das war nicht taktvoll!"  
Mit etwas mehr Farbe als normal im Gesicht setzten sie sich auf. „Ich wollte doch nur, dass er liegen bleibt!", entschuldigte Hermine sich und stand auf. Doch sie kam nicht weit. Harry hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen und zog sie zu sich zurück.  
„Anscheinend ist er wieder fit!", sagte Snape hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Molly, die sich auf den Weg zu Harry machte, um ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung zu nehmen.  
„Danke für deine Hilfe, Severus!", streckte Harry ihm seine Hand entgegen, nachdem er sich von Molly befreit hatte. „Ohne den Trank…" „Lass es gut sein!", nahm er Harrys Hand „Hauptsache du bist wieder unter den Lebenden."

Von unten drang lautes Stimmengewirr und Gemecker an die Ohren der vier. „Beruhige dich wieder! Lass es gut sein, Remus! Damit änderst du doch auch nichts." „Nein, Fudge ist so ein Idiot! Der merkt überhaupt nichts mehr!", polterte Remus die Treppe hoch. „Was macht ihr beide für einen Krach?", baute sich Snape in seiner alten bekannten Art auf dem Flur auf. „Reißt euch zusammen!" „Ach, wir kommen nur gerade von Fudge", schnaubte Tonks und rauschte an Remus und Snape vorbei in Harrys Zimmer.  
Ihre Laune änderte sich schlagartig, als sie Harry gesund und munter an der Bettkante sitzen sah. „Na wenigstens eine gute Nachricht heute! Aber das du immer alles so theatralisch machen musst", lachte sie. „Wir machen uns auch ohne solche Auftritte Sorgen um dich!", ging sie auf ihn zu. „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Ja, genau!", murmelte Harry zurück.  
Remus kam gefolgt von Snape ins Zimmer und auch seine Laune besserte sich bei Harrys Anblick. „Das tut richtig gut dich so zu sehen!", strahlte er. „Er hat ihm mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht!", meinte Tonks und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett. „Ja, habe ich", entgegnete Harry, wobei etwas Ironie in seiner Stimme lag. „Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei!"  
„Wen hat er benutzt?", fragte Remus und wurde wieder ernster. „Ich denke, einen seiner Todesser. Genau weiß ich es aber nicht. Ich habe nur kurz einige Bilder gesehen, nichts Genaueres." Auf Remus' fragenden Blick sagte Harry: „Er ist tot!" „Es funktioniert auch nur bei Lebenden!", warf Snape ein. „Na wenigstens was! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste noch mehr Blut abgeben. So viel habe ich nach dieser Aktion nicht mehr. Der Rest gehört mir!"  
„Oh horch, dir scheint es ja wirklich wieder gut zu gehen! Du kannst ja wieder rummeckern." Harry warf Tonks einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich meckere nicht!" Dafür stieß ihm Hermine leicht in die Seite: „Wer's glaubt!" „Du fällst mir in den Rücken?"

Remus ließ sich schnaufend auf den Stuhl neben Tonks fallen. „Es gibt da aber noch ein anderes Problem!", sagte er und sah von einem zum anderen. „Fudge!" „Was will Fudge?", zischte Harry und seine Stimmung ging schlagartig in den Keller. Schon dieser Name löste in ihm etwas aus, was er nur schwer wieder abstellen konnte. „Dich", antwortete Remus knapp. „Das ist nichts Neues!", brummte Harry. „Warum will Fudge Harry?", fragte Hermine verdutzt und sah abwechseln von Remus auf Harry. „Da er mich nicht unter Kontrolle hat will er mich loswerden, nehme ich an." Ihr Blick wechselte von verdutzt zu erschrocken. „Keine Angst, mit dem werde ich schon fertig! Der hat doch keine Ahnung, auf was er sich da eingelassen hat!"  
„Harry, bitte, nimm die Sache ernst! Fudge ist der Zaubereiminister und kann dir mehr schaden als du glaubst! Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt. Fudge hat Kingsley gefragt wo du steckst und er hat nur gesagt, dass du verhindert bist und für einige Tage nicht zum Dienst kommst." Remus schüttelte seinen kopf: „Er hat es nicht akzeptier! Warum auch! Nur er allein hat das Recht einen Auroren freizustellen, meinte er. Er hat uns vorhin gerufen und uns zur Schnecke gemacht. Meine Ohren glühen jetzt noch von seinem dummen Gelaber. Es hat ihn gewurmt, dass wir ihm nicht gesagt haben, was mit dir los ist oder wo du bist. Das könnte man nicht mit ihm machen. Schließlich sei er der Zaubereiminister." „Fragt sich nur wie lange noch!"  
Jetzt fing Remus fast an zu lachen: „Wenn du morgen nicht bei ihm auf dem Matte stehst, kannst du dein blaues Wunder erlauben! Er hat so was von die Hosen voll!"  
„Kann mir mal bitte jemand helfen?", fragte Hermine dazwischen. „Was soll das heißen: ‚Fragt sich nur wie lange noch?'" „Na ja", antwortete Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern „er wird sicherlich nicht mehr lange auf seinem Stuhl sitzen."  
Sie hatten immer mehr den Eindruck, dass Fudge unter Voldemorts Einfluss stand. Das gefährliche daran war, dass sie nicht wussten, ob er es freiwillig tat oder nicht.

„Dann muss ich morgen wohl zu Fudge. Das kann lange dauern! Vielleicht hat er ja wieder ein paar Akten zu sortieren, wenn ihm nichts mehr einfällt, was er mir an den Kopf werfen könnte", sagte Harry bitter und durchbrach damit die Stille, die auf seinen letzten Satz folgte. Wie ein kleiner bockiger Junge saß er an der Bettkante.  
„Du gehst da morgen nicht hin, sondern kurierst dich richtig aus! Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Den Blick kannte Harry noch gar nicht von Remus. „Na toll, ich sitze hier fest und ihr habt euern Spaß! Ihr dürft den Ärger abfangen, den sich Fudge für mich aufgehoben hat. Vergiss es!", entgegnete Harry und versuchte aufzustehen. „Wenn er mich sehen will, dann soll er es so haben!"  
Remus stand auf und drückte Harry zurück aufs Bett. „Halt dich bei ihm zurück! Du musst deine Wut unter Kontrolle haben. Er will dich loswerden, begreif das doch endlich!" „Ja, Professor Lupin!" „Typisch Potter!", schnaubte Remus. „Ganz der Vater! Du wirst ihm immer ähnlicher", versuchte er ein Grinsen zu verstecken. „Und, ist das schlecht?"  
Harrys Blick fand Snapes und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass dieser ebenfalls lächelte. Er hätte ihn bei der Bemerkung von seinem Vater wütend erwartet.

„Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?", fragte Harry schon halb schlafend, nachdem sie ein gemütliches Abendessen zu zweit hinter sich hatten. Auch wenn Harry sich einredete, dass er schon wieder völlig genesen sei, bewies ihm sein Körper das Gegenteil, in dem er ihm seine Grenzen zeigte. Oder hatte Fawkes etwas damit zu tun? Harry bekam nicht einmal mehr Hermines Antwort mit.  
Vorsichtig stand Hermine auf und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs beförderte sie Harry in die Wagerechte. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir. Ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein!", gab sie ihm einen Kuss und verschwand ins Bad.

„Ist bei euch beiden alles in Ordnung?", hielt Molly Hermine auf, die gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu Harry war. „Alles in Ordnung, Molly, Harry schläft!" Eigentlich wollte Molly wissen, ob mit beiden alles in Ordnung war. Hermine war ihre Frage einfach ausgewichen.  
Leise öffnete Hermine die Tür. Als wenn nie etwas vorgefallen wäre, lag Harry im Bett und schlief. „So müde sah er vorhin doch gar nicht aus!", stellt Molly schmunzelnd fest. „Fawkes scheint ihm gut im Griff zu haben!", trat Arthur von hinten an sie heran. „Was würden wir ohne ihn nur machen?", seufzte seine Frau.  
„Bleibt ihr beide heute Nacht auch hier?", wollte Hermine wissen und versuchte damit ihre erneut aufkommende Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Wieder wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, dass Harry ohne Fawkes verloren wäre. „Nein, wir wollten uns gerade von euch verabschieden", legte Arthur ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn ihr Ron und Parvati seht, Ginny natürlich auch, dann bestellt ihnen bitte liebe Grüße!"

„Hoffentlich mistet Fudge dich nicht zu sehr aus!", stand Hermine neben Harry und reichte ihm seinen Umhang. „Und wenn!", entgegnete Harry. „Ich habe zwei Ohren – rechts rein und links wieder raus." „Und in der Mitte nichts was aufhält, ich weiß!" „Genau, ist doch ganz praktisch." Besorgt sah sie ihn an. Harry schien das mit Fudge alles auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen und sogar ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „Sei trotzdem vorsichtig!", bat Hermine und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals. „Ich bin immer vorsichtig, das weißt du doch." „Ich wollte dich ja auch nur noch mal daran erinnern!" „Und dafür danke ich dir!", gab Harry ihr einen Abschiedskuss. „Treffen wir uns heute Abend… zu Hause?" Harry wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. „Heute Abend zu Hause!", lächelte sie ihn an und nahm seine Lippen in Besitz.  
„Können wir?", rief Remus und zog seinen Umhang an. „Den kannst du gleich wieder ablegen, ich werde allein gehen! Wir treffen uns nachher wieder hier!" „Harry, du kannst nicht…" „Und ob ich kann!", unterbrach ihn Harry und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Gewöhn dir bitte diesen Blick ab! Woher hast du den überhaupt?" Hermine sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Harry, nimm Remus bitte mit! Wer weiß, was dort auf dich zukommt." „Hermine, bitte, ich habe nein gesagt!" Alles Gerede half nicht, Harry blieb stur. „Dann tu' mir bitte den Gefallen und bleib ruhig in seiner Gegenwart. Gib ihm keinen Grund um dich…" „Nein, Remus, ich werde ein artiger Junge sein und den Onkel nicht anschreien und ihn immer schön ausreden lassen." „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole - typisch Potter! Und den willst du heiraten, Hermine?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Hast du dir das auch wirklich gründlich überlegt?" „So, ich verschwinde dann mal, bevor ich etwas sage, was ich später bereuen würde!", knurrte Harry Remus an. Ein letzter Kuss für Hermine und ein „Warte hier bitte auf mich, ich habe nachher noch etwas mit dir zu bereden!", an Remus und Harry apparierte. „Da kann ich mir nachher wohl was anhören!", grinste Remus. „Selbst schuld!"

Dieser Samstagvormittag verlief alles andere als erfreulich für Harry. Aber eigentlich hatte er auch nichts anderes erwartet. Fudge schien zur Höchstform aufgelaufen zu sein. Er ließ kein gutes Haar an ihm. Harry hatte noch nicht mal die Tür von Fudges Büro hinter sich geschlossen, da polterte der Zaubereiminister auch schon los: Ob er nicht hätte früher kommen können, brachte Fudge Harry anstatt einer angemessenen Begrüßung entgegen. Er hätte immerhin besseres zu tun, als den ganzen Tag auf ihn zu warten. Da waren sie schon zu zweit. Auch Harry konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als hier vor einem paranoiden Zaubereiminister zu stehen. Nur gut, dass dieser keine Gedanken lesen konnte! Sein letzter Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln, was Fudge überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Das Grinsen wird Ihnen schon noch vergehen, Auror Potter!", ranzte er ihn an. „Setzen!" „Nein danke, ich bleibe lieber stehen! Ich habe nicht vor lange zu bleiben", brachte Harry ihm als Antwort entgegen. „Sie sollen sich setzen, habe ich gesagt!" „Und ich habe nein gesagt! Auch wenn Sie mich noch so nett bitten, bei allem Respekt, Mr Fudge, es ist meine Entscheidung, ob ich mich setze oder nicht, wenn mich jemand zu Unrecht anschreit." Fudges Gesichtsfarbe nahm ein bedrohliches Rot an und mit seinen Händen krallte er sich an der Tischkante fest. Er hatte sichtlich mit seiner Fassung zu ringen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so mit ihm umging. Harry hingegen blieb völlig ruhig. Noch jedenfalls.

„Sie glauben wohl, nur weil Sie Potter heißen, können Sie sich alles erlauben! Es liegt nicht in Ihrer Entscheidung, ob Sie der Arbeit fern bleiben! Sie haben Ihren Vorgesetzten oder mich zu informieren und um Erlaubnis zu bitten!", meckerte Fudge.  
„Mr Fudge, es gab…", versucht Harry eine Erklärung zu starten, doch Fudge winkte ab. Er wollte Harrys armseligen Entschuldigungen nicht hören. „Wissen Sie was, Potter?", bellte Fudge über seinen Tisch. „Nein, was denn?" „POTTER!" Harry hatte das Bedürfnis, sich die Ohren zuhalten zu müssen. Nur schwer konnte er diesen Reflex unterdrücken. „Ich bereue es, Sie als Auror in meinem Ministerium eingestellt zu haben! Sie sind eindeutig zu jung und zu unerfahren und von Verantwortungsgefühl haben Sie anscheinend auch noch nichts gehört!" Immer weiter steigerte sich Fudge in seinen Wahn hinein. „Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, aber ich musste mich ja von Dumbledore überreden lassen. Wenn es nicht Ihre Aufgabe wäre, dieses Scheusal zu vernichten, dann…" „Was dann?", fragte Harry herausfordernd. „Halten Sie Ihren vorlauten Mund, Potter! Sie in die Spezialeinheit der Auroren aufzunehmen, war mein größter Fehler!" „Sie wiederholen sich, Mr Fudge! Aber wenn Sie meinen…", sagte Harry immer noch gelassen. Durch diese patzige Antwort von Harry wurde Fudge noch wütender, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Wenn Sie sich noch einmal irgendetwas erlauben, setze ich Sie vor die Tür! Oder nein, besser noch – ich schleife Sie vors Gericht, wegen Missachtung des Ministeriums! Ich bringe Sie hinter Gitter! Sie werden dann für lange Zeit kein Tageslicht mehr sehen!"  
Er dachte Harry damit aus der Reserve gelockt zu haben, doch da hatte er sich mal wieder getäuscht. Noch hatte Harry sich unter Kontrolle, wenn auch mit beginnenden Problemen. „Bitte, meinetwegen. Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können, Sie sind der Zaubereiminister! Ich halte Sie nicht auf. Versuchen Sie es, vielleicht haben Sie ja Erfolg", erwiderte Harry zynisch.  
„Ich kann Ihnen sagen wo Sie waren, Mr Potter!" „Oh, wirklich? Da bin ich aber gespannt, wo ich Ihrer Meinung nach war", lachte Harry fast. Fudges Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und angriffslustig stand er mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf. Vielleicht dachte er, Harry würde zurückschrecken, aber wieder falsch gedacht. „Sie haben sich mit Ihrer Freundin begnügt!" Fudge hatte es geschafft. Harry merkte wie kaum aufzuhaltende Wut in ihm aufstieg. „Sie sagen ja gar nichts. Also stimmt es!", rief Fudge triumphierend. Harry ging ein Schritt auf den Minister zu. „Sie interessieren sich doch gar nicht für die Wahrheit, das haben Sie noch nie getan! Ihnen ist es doch egal, Hauptsache Sie können Ihre Wut an irgendjemanden auslassen!" „Ihnen ist Dumbledores Phönix anscheinend zu Kopf gestiegen. Erinnern Sie sich daran, wem Sie unterstellt sind! MIT MIR GEHEN SIE NICHT SO UM!" Harrys Augen funkelten zornig, doch versuchte er sich immer noch zusammen zu reißen. „Es ist nicht mehr Dumbledores Phönix, Mr Fudge, sondern meiner. Und zu Kopf gestiegen ist er mir mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Ich erinnere mich auch daran, wem ich unterstellt bin, machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen! Aber eins würde ich gerne noch wissen: Habe ich Ihnen irgendwann einen Grund gegeben, mir nicht zu vertrauen? Mussten Sie in der Zeit, in der ich für sie arbeite, meine Arbeit anzweifeln? Habe ich die Aufträge, die Sie mir erteilt haben, nicht erledigt?"  
Darauf bekam Harry keine Antwort. Pumpend wie ein Maikäfer stand Fudge hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte wütend in Harrys Richtung. „Wenn Sie fertig sind und mir nichts weiter zu sagen haben, würde ich gern gehen." Er musste hier raus, bevor er noch einen Fehler begehen würde. „Verschwinden Sie!", fauchte Fudge. „Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen! Und denken Sie an meine Worte, Potter!", fügte der Minister noch hinzu.  
Harry ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zum vor Wut lodernden Fudge um: „Mr Fudge, ich möchte Sie bitten nicht über meine Verlobte herzuziehen - es steht Ihnen nicht zu! Erinnern Sie sich auch an diese Worte, wenn Sie es das nächste Mal vorhaben!", sagte Harry höflich, doch lag auch so viel Kälte in diesem Satz, dass Fudge die eigentliche Drohung auch als solche aufnahm. Ohne den Minister weiter zu beachten, verließ Harry das Büro. 

„Wenn ich mich noch einmal widersetze oder etwas tue, was ihm nicht passt, dann bringt er mich vors Zaubergammot", tobte Harry vor Remus und Tonks, die im Grimmauldplatz auf ihn gewartet hatten. Die ganze Wut ließ er jetzt vor ihnen raus. Er schlug vor den beiden Haken wie ein Hase und arbeitete mit Händen und Füßen.  
„Hat er gefragt, warum du nicht da warst?", fragte Remus und drückte Harry in einen der Sessel. „Nein, er hat seine eigenen Ideen", antwortete Harry mürrisch. „Und was für Ideen sind das?", wollte Tonks von ihm wissen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Fudge jemals eigene Ideen hatte. „Seiner Ansicht nach habe ich mich lieber mit Hermine vergnügt anstatt zum Dienst zu erscheinen", lachte er.  
Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sessels. Voldemorts kleine Messerstecherei hatte mehr Spuren an ihm hinterlassen als er zugeben wollte. Doch Schwäche wollte Harry auf keinen Fall zeigen.  
„Wie kannst du darüber nur lachen?" Tonks war fast alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen. „Er will dich fertig machen!" „Ach ja", richtete sich Harry wieder auf „außerdem sei ich zu jung und zu unerfahren für einen Auroren, hätte kein Verantwortungsgefühl und er würde seine Entscheidung, mich eingestellt zu haben, bereits bereuen."  
Diesmal war es Remus, der auflachte. „Seine Rechnung, dich unter Kontrolle zu haben, geht nicht auf", setzte er sich in den anderen Sessel. „Er merkt langsam, dass du ihm überlegen bist. Ich hoffe, du bist ruhig geblieben!" „Oh ja und das hat ihn fast durchdrehen lassen", grinste Harry ihn an. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, Remus, hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich dem Ganzen nie zugestimmt." „Wie du gestern schon gesagt hast: Er wird nicht ewig Zaubereiminister bleiben!"

Harrys Kopf begann zu hämmern und fiel unwillkürlich nach hinten. Jemand machte sich an seinem Geist zu schaffen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dank Fawkes waren die Schmerzen auszuhalten, die Voldemort ihm gerade zufügte. „Hast du was? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Remus besorgt, der Harrys merkwürdiges Verhalten als erster bemerkte und stand auf, um ihm zu helfen. Harry stützte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Voldemort! Er versucht mit mir zu reden. Man, ist der wieder hartnäckig! Er weiß wohl, dass es mir wieder gut geht oder besser gesagt, dass ich noch lebe." Harry schlug sich mit der Faust gegen den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt", zischte er „ich will das nicht!" Mit einem Mal schlug Harry seine Augen wieder auf und sah Remus an. „Ist etwas passiert?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Er versucht mir Bilder in den Kopf zu setzen." Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, da er wusste, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte, was Voldemort ihm gerade zeigte. „Er foltert dich gerade!"  
„Was?", rief Tonks und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Beruhige dich!", bat Remus. „Er möchte, dass Harry das glaubt und versucht mich zu befreien… Wie Sirius damals." Harrys Grinsen verschwand bei den Gedanken an seinen verstorbenen Paten. Wäre er damals nicht so voreilig gewesen, würde Sirius heute noch leben. Nie wieder würde er so etwas zulassen! Nie wieder würde er sich so manipulieren lassen!  
„Aber woher weißt du, dass es keine Vision ist?", fragte Tonks weiter. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry dies als Spiel aufnahm. „Ganz ruhig, Tonks, Visionen sind anders! Sie fühlen sich völlig anders an", antwortete Harry, was Tonks auch etwas ruhiger werden ließ. „Im Gegensatz hierzu kann Fawkes mir bei meinen Visionen nicht helfen. Wenn ich eine Vision habe, mache ich die Hölle durch. Je öfter ich ein und dieselbe Vision habe, desto stärker sind die Schmerzen. Du hast das Gefühl, es zerreißt dich." Harry stand auf: „Voldemort wird immer stärker – es wird Zeit!"

Remus und auch Tonks war klar, was Harry damit meinte. „Harry, bitte, es passiert noch früh genug!", sagte Tonks mit schwerer Stimme. „Tonks, je eher desto besser! Ich möchte endlich mein eigenes Leben führen. Eins mit Hermine und ohne Voldemort", gab er mit entschlossenem Blick zurück. „Es tut weh Hermine so leiden zu sehen!" Remus wollte gerade ansetzen, um etwas zu sagen, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Bald, Remus, und zwar wenn ich es für richtig halte!" „Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie es dann auch noch hören will!" „Wenn ich gehe, nehme ich Voldemort mit mir und sie wird dann auch verstehen, weshalb ich ihr nichts gesagt habe!"  
„Harry, was soll das? Du musst das nicht allein machen! Wie oft sollen wir dir das noch sagen?" „Das muss ich allein machen! Es ist besser wenn nur einer stirb, als zwei, zehn oder sogar hundert", sagte Harry ruhig. „Für manche Dinge lohnt es sich zu sterben, das habe ich jetzt begriffen. Wie hat Dumbledore so schön gesagt: ‚Es gibt keine Sinnlosen Opfer!'" „Du hast dich in kurzer Zeit so sehr verändert!", erwiderte Remus, als gerade die Tür aufging.  
„Tonks, hast du kurz Zeit für mich?", rief Molly und zog ihre Jacke aus. „Hallo, Harry, Remus! Ihr seht so nachdenklich aus, stimmt was nicht?" „Doch, doch, es ist alles in Ordnung!", rief Tonks und lief auf sie zu. „Wobei kann ich dir helfen?" „Es geht um Parvatis Hochzeitskleid", hörten Remus und Harry Molly noch sagen, bevor die beiden Frauen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten. „Sie wird eins brauchen, was sich mächtig ausdehnen kann", lachte Remus hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Und das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb ich Voldemort so schnell wie möglich vernichten muss!" Remus nickte wissend. „Du wirst mit Hermine eine Familie haben!" „Lass uns los, wir werden bei Gringotts erwartet!"

Harry stand an einer wenig belebten Straße und blickte auf einen gepflegten und gut angelegten Vorgarten, der an ein großes verklinkertes Haus grenzte. Langsam schritt er den gepflasterten Weg entlang und blieb vor der weißen Haustür stehen. Er schaute nach rechts und nach links. Die Gegend war wie ausgestorben. Ruhig und idyllisch – so gefiel es ihm. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild im Glas der Tür erkennen. ‚Perfekte Tarnung!', dachte er sich und rückte seinen Anzug zu recht. Die Aktentasche, die er bei sich trug, stellte er neben sich ab, bevor er ans Türschild sah, das über der Klingel angebracht war. Phil und Lena Granger. - Hier war er richtig. Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem er geklingelt hatte, trat der Hausbesitzer an die Tür. „Guten Tag! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", begrüßte Mr Granger freundlich seinen Gast. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie waren gut geschützt. Nur jemand der ihm nichts Böses wollte, war in der Lage sie und ihr Haus zu finden. Mit dem gleichen Zauber hatte Harry auch die Dursleys belegt.  
„Sie haben Zahnschmerzen? Gehen Sie bitte die Treppe runter und dann die zweite Tür links! Ich komme sofort nach." Harry fasste sich automatisch an die Wange. Schon der Gedanke an Zahnschmerzen verschaffte ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Einen Moment, Mr Granger, ich habe keine Zahnschmerzen! Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier. Bitte erschrecken Sie jetzt nicht!" Vor den Augen von Hermines Vater verwandelte sich Harry zurück. Trotz der Vorwarnung konnte Mr Granger nicht vermeiden, dass er zusammenzuckte. So häufig kam es nicht vor, dass sich jemand vor seinen Augen verwandelte. „Harry, schön dich zu sehen!", nahm er ihn in eine Umarmung, nachdem er den kleinen Schreck überwunden hatte. Seine Stimmung schlug um, da er Hermine nirgends entdecken konnte. „Wo ist mein Mädchen, ist etwas passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Lena!", rief er seine Frau. „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich wieder, Hermine geht es gut!" „Harry, wie geht es dir?", fiel ihm Hermines Mutter um den Hals. „Hast du Hermine auch mitgebracht?" „Nein, aber wegen Hermine bin ich hier." Auch Mrs Granger erschrak. „Keine Angst, es geht ihr wirklich gut!"

Alles war ruhig im Phönixcastle. Es war bereist 18 Uhr, doch Harry war immer noch nicht da. Sorgen machte Hermine sich keine. Sie spürte, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Der Tisch im Esszimmer war wunderschön gedeckt. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte Hermine ein romantisches Abendessen zu zweit geplant.

Seufzend stand sie vor dem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und überlegte wie sie ihre Haare tragen sollte – hochgesteckt oder offen. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Was würde besser zu ihrem traumhaften langen bordeauxfarbenen Kleid passen, welches sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte? Sie hielt ihre Haare hoch und ließ sie wieder fallen. Dieses Spiel trieb sie schon seit über zwanzig Minuten. „Egal wie du es trägst, er wird es mögen!", sagte sie zu sich selbst und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Einige verspielte Strähnen hingen hinunter und blieben auf ihren Schultern liegen.

Aufgeregt was Harry dazu wohl sagen würde, saß sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und wippte hin und her. Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Zur gleichen Zeit apparierte Harry lautlos in den Flur, gefolgt von Fawkes. „Hermine?" Er hatte noch gar nicht ganz ihren Namen ausgesprochen, da stand sie auch schon vor ihm. Er war unfähig noch irgendetwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Hermines Anblick hatte ihn überwältig. Mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an.  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher kam, wurde Harry aufgeregter. Mit einem Lächeln stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den immer noch ‚geschockten' Mann vor sich zu küssen. Zärtlich legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. „Komm!", flüsterte sie, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Esszimmer.  
Leuchtend grüne Augen blickten in liebevolle rehbraune. „Das ist wunderschön! Du bist wunderschön!" Diesmal war es Harry, der einen Kuss forderte. Dieser anfänglich eher schüchterne Kuss ließ Hermine fast vom Boden abheben. Sie sah so atemberaubend aus, dass Harry schon fast auf andere Gedanken kam. Sanft wanderten seine Lippen an ihrem zarten Hals entlang und bedeckten jeden Zentimeter mit Küssen. „Nach dem Essen!", zog sie seinen Kopf hoch und lächelte ihn verschmitzt an.  
Da fiel es Harry wieder ein. Er hatte seine Überraschung doch glatt weg vergessen. Nun gut, wer konnte ihm dies auch verdenken. Bei diesem himmlischen Anblick!  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du etwas besonderes geplant hattest", küsste Harry sie erneut. „Du musst ja nicht alles wissen, sonst ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr! Und, ist sie mir gelungen?" „Mehr als gelungen, Miss Granger", bekam sie abermals einen Kuss. Wenn er so weiter machen würde, dann würde er seine Überraschung wieder vergessen. Nur schwer konnte Harry widerstehen. „Ich habe auch eine kleine Überraschung für dich! Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich erst so spät hier bin", lehnte Harry seine Stirn an Hermines. „Wo?" Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, dass er etwas bei sich hatte, aber das sollte bei Harry nichts heißen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir morgen wiederkommen! Hermine hat anscheinend etwas anderes für heute Abend geplant", vernahmen sie auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

* * *

**Dkub: **War das erstmal genug Atempause? ;-) Diesmal wird es bestimmt nicht soooo lange dauern, bis ein neues Kapitel kommt. Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, versprochen!  
Im nächsten Kapitel wird es auch wieder** richtig **spannend und alle haben viel zu tun. 

Bis dann!  
bepa


	21. Visionen bewahrheiten sich

**Auf zum nächsten Kapitel! **Halt, vorher noch die Antworten auf eure Reviews!

**tinichan:** Fiesling? Was denn, habe ich mit meiner kleinen Anspielung etwa keinen Erfolg gehabt? Die Reaktion war teilweise genau die, die ich erwartet habe. Danke für dien Review – weiter geht's!

**Sandy123:** Hast wieder gut Luft? „also ganz am anfang hab ich echt gedacht das du harry sterben lassen wirst, aba da harry ja die hauptfigur ist glaub ich das net," Wieso nicht? Denkst du ich trau mich nicht oder ich schaffe es nicht? Tja, das mit Fudge – die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.  
So, nun erfährst du, wie es weiter geht!  
hdagdl!

**R.E.M.us:** Sie müssen leiden? WO? Zeig mir den Übeltäter, das darf niemand! Ach übrigens, es gibt einen  
„Ich-hasse-bepa-club" willst mit einsteigen? Sind bestimmt noch Plätze frei. Fudge bekommt noch was er verdient, warte ab!  
Mal sehen wie dir dieses Kapitel gefällt.

**Obelix72:** Noch einer! Im Club ist auch bestimmt noch ein Platz frei. Wie wär's?  
Ja, ja, mach nur, verweichliche sie nur! Hermines Gewicht? Hmmm… was meinst du damit? Harry jedenfalls wollte Hermine nur ärgern, damit sie von ihm runter geht und er aufstehen kann – MEHR nicht! Auch für dich – Fudge bekommt noch was ihm zusteht.  
Ich kann gar nicht fies und gemein sein! Ich weiß gar nicht, wer das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat. :-(

**Hermine Potter:** DANKE, DANKE, DANKE! Bin gespannt, was du von diesem hältst.  
Gruß, bepa!

**Harry Black Potter: **Danke fürs Spitzenklasse! Mal sehen, ob du von Kap. 21 auch so begeistert bist, auch wenn du wieder soooo lange drauf warten musstest.

**HarryHermine:** „Was sollte sie denn ohne ihren Harry machen? Wenn, dann müssen beide sterben gerade voll den Massenmord plant ;-)" Deine Argumente sind toll, aber vielleicht liegst du da ja gar nicht soooo falsch! Wer weiß, was mein ‚krankes' Hirn noch alles so geplant hat? Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm unterhalten.  
Teil eins – Der Anfang vom Ende – wird etwa an die 30 Kapitel haben.  
Du siehst, Schnell hat sich totgelaufen – da hat Schnell ja was gemein mit Harry ;-)

**kurai91:** Danke, weiter geht's!

**korksie:** NOCH LEBT ER! Freu dich nicht zu früh! Na klar frage ich dich das wirklich! Für Ideen bin ich immer offen. ;-)  
DANKE! Vielleicht kann ich dich auch für dieses Kapitel begeistern.

**Jen1307:** Hi, Jen! Den größten Teil haben wir ja schon über icq besprochen, hier nur noch mal was kurzes – passig zu deinem Review.  
Du hast tatsächlich Angstzustände wenn du meine FF liest? Das ist aber nicht meine Absicht!  
„Ganz ehrlich, ich wusste das du den Burschen nicht wegsterben lässt (zumindest jetzt noch nicht, UND WEHE WENN. ICH WEIß WO DU WOHNST...so ungefähr -kleinlaut-. Nich dass ich es dir nicht zutrauen würde...deine sardistische Arder hat schon zu oft bewiesen, dass sie keine Gnade zeigt, ja nicht einmal zu kenn scheint...aber dann hättes es ja keinen Haupdarsteller mehr geben, ergo keine Geschichte mehr, ne." Dazu sage ich jetzt mal nix! Gab es da nicht noch einen Bepa-Club, den jemand gegründet hat? Wie war das noch mal? Vielleicht kann Obelix72 da helfen. Obelix?  
Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir deine Lippen wegen meiner FF blutig beißt! Was kann ich da gegen tun? Ah, ich glaube, Kap. 21 wird dir dabei helfen. Lies es einfach und du wirst sehen!  
Echt mal, jedes mal so ein kurzes Review. Nehm dir doch mal ein Beispiel an laser-jet - er braucht fast eine DIN A 4 Seite um sich mitzuteilen. Versuch es doch mal einfach!  
Danke für dein nettes, wenn auch äußerst kurzes Review.

**alyssa03:** Ich hätte mal gern dein Gesichtsausdruck auf meinen ersten Satz gesehen! ;-) Freut mich, dass dir das Kap. gefallen hat, ich fand es ja nicht soooo spannend. Daher der kleine Satz am Anfang.  
Na, dank mir bloß nicht zu früh – wer weiß!

So, nun zu deinem zweiten Review! Das mit der Anspielung von Obelix72 auf Hermines Gewicht war etwas daneben – er war etwas zu voreilig. Eigentlich wollte Harry seine Hermine nur ärgern, damit sie von ihm runter geht und er endlich aufstehen kann. Ich habe Obelix nicht umgebracht – glaube ich zumindest, gestern hat er noch gelebt – aber er sollte so etwas nieeeee wieder tun, das war gemein! Aber STOP! So was denkst du von mir? Jetzt bin ich aber deprimiert. Die FF wird an die 30 Kapitel und eine Fortsetzung haben.

**DKub:** Wer behauptet das? Ich! Ich fand es wirklich nicht sooo berauschend, aber umso mehr freut es mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Abgesehen von einigen Fehlern. ;-)  
Der Tod hat es sich's halt noch mal anders überlegt, wer weiß schon was in dessen Kopf vor sich geht. Außerdem ist der Tod nicht das Ende – für mache aber eine Erlösung und Wohltat.  
Ich versuche mein Bestes die Kap. immer voll Spannung zu halten. Ich hoffe, es ist mir auch dieses Mal gelungen!

**Joanna:** Hier kommt noch ein neues, wenn auch ziemlich spät.

**HexeLea:** Ich wehre mich aufs Schärfste - ich lasse Harry nicht leiden! Wie kommst du nur darauf? Überzeug dich mit dem neuen Kapitel! DANKE für dein Review!

**kathleen potter:** Macht doch nichts! Viel länger musst du auf meine Kapitel warten. Ich hoffe, es lohnt sich diesmal auch es zu lesen! Tja, die Sache mit Harry – wird er sterben oder nicht? Es wird einen zweiten Teil geben, aber brauche ich dafür sooo dringend Harry?

**Josy:** Hey, nicht schmelzen! Ich enttäusche dich nie? Auch dieses Mal nicht? Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie du es fandest. Bin schon gespannt auf deine Meinung.

**laser-jet:** So, nun zu dir! Harry tot - bepa tot? Na, das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder etwa doch? Das kannst du doch gar nicht! Warum schiebst du Marc vor, wenn du doch ein Review schriebst. Warte auf dein Urteil.

**canim:** Danke! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses.

**Ron-Weasley:** Tut mir unendlich leid, dass du soooo lange auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstest, aber… Na ja, vielleicht entschädigt dich dieses dafür.

**chica:** Danke! Jetzt! Ich finde Ron überhaupt nicht zu jung um Vater zu werden. Die beiden sind 19, werden bald 20 – in dem Alter hatten meine Eltern mich bereits. 20 ist das perfekte Alter um Eltern zu werden. Wenn dein erstes Kind dann 20 ist, bist du erst Anfang 40 – Blutjung! Was will man mehr?

**HarryRiddle1984:** Tut mir unendlich Leid, aber jetzt geht es weiter! Warte mit Spannung auf dein Urteil!

Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen. Es waren soooo viele liebe und nette Reviews. DANKESCHÖN!

Nun noch zu meinen Betalesern: Erstmal ein Dankeschön an Josy, die trotz der Läge des Kapitels nicht die Lust daran verloren hat. ;-)  
Obelix72 – DANKE! Wie kann ich das wieder gut machen? Er hat sich den Hintern aufgerissen (uhhh, ich hoffe, es geht dir wieder gut!) um das Kapitel für heute noch fertig zu bekommen. Meine ganzen Fehler haben ihm bestimmt schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen! Ach ja, vielen Dank für die Tüte mit Ausrufezeichen! Ich hoffe, mit dem nächsten hast du nicht sooooo viel Arbeit!

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde!  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

* * *

**Kapitel 21 Visionen bewahrheiten sich**

„Mum? Dad?", fragte Hermine erschrocken und sah sich mit weiten Augen um. Doch da war niemand. Fragend blickte sie Harry an. „Wärst du einverstanden, wenn wir noch zwei Gedecke mehr auf den Tisch stellen?" Und mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Arms in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen zu kommen schienen, hob Harry die Tarnung von Hermines Eltern auf. Mit Freudentränen in den Augen lief Hermine auf ihre Eltern zu und zog beide gleichzeitig in eine Umarmung. „Hey, wir freuen uns auch dich zu sehen!", drückte ihre Mutter sie fest an sich. „Ich habe euch so vermisst!", sagte Hermine leise, während sich die Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Weg bahnten. Auch für ihre Mutter war es unmöglich, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass du für Harry etwas Besonderes geplant hast, wären wir natürlich nicht mitgekommen!", lächelte ihr Vater. Hermine sowie auch Harry liefen dank dieser Anspielung rot an. Hermine sah ihren Verlobten liebevoll an, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihren Eltern umdrehte und sich nochmals in die Arme nehmen ließ.

Harry wollte das kleine Wiedersehen zwischen Hermine und ihren Eltern nicht stören. Mit einer Handbewegung über den Tisch ließ er noch zwei weitere Gedecke erscheinen und entfernte sich leise von ihnen. Auch wenn er sich für Hermine freute, tat es ihm weh – er wollte es nur nicht zugeben. Er hatte zwar in den Weasleys, die ihn immer wie einen Sohn behandelt haben, in den letzten Jahren eine Familie gefunden, doch trotzdem hätte er auch gern gewusst, wie es ist seine wirkliche Familie zu umarmen.  
Harry stand schon an der Treppe, die zum zweiten Stockwerk führte, als er Hermine aus dem Esszimmer seinen Namen rufen hörte: „Harry?" Der Gerufene schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin hier!", antwortete er und drehte sich wieder um.  
Hermine folgte seinem Ruf und nur wenige Sekunden später war sie bei ihm. Mit noch immer nassen Augen stand sie vor ihm und wusste nicht so recht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Er wirkte so bedrückt, aber warum? „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Harry blickte in ihre fragenden Augen, in denen er Sorge erkennen konnte. Gefühlvoll nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Ein sanfter Kuss auf ihre weichen Lippen und „Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen machen! Ich bin nur ein wenig angeschlagen und ausgelaugt", ließen sie wieder etwas beruhigter wirken. „Ich wollte mich nur frisch machen und etwas…" Er sah sie von oben bis unten an und Verlangen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. „…Passendes anziehen. Obwohl", lächelte er verschmitzt, „neben dir jeder verblassen würde, egal was er anhätte." „Charmeur! Ich wette, das sagst du zu jeder Frau", erwiderte Hermine und musste dabei ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Zu fast jeder!", entgegnete Harry und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das was ich nur dir sagen würde, erfährst du heute Nacht."  
„Danke, das du das für mich getan hast!", fuhr Hermine ihm mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar. „Ich möchte doch nur, dass du glücklich bist. Du musst schon genug…" Hermine hatte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen gelegt und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich immer glücklich!" Oh, dieser Satz! Wieder kamen Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. War sie wirklich glücklich? Immerhin hat sie ihr ‚Leben' für ihn aufgegeben.  
Harry hatte ihr bis jetzt nur wehgetan und sie belogen. Er war zu feige, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. ‚Feige' Bei dem Gedanken musste er innerlich auflachen. Er, Harry Potter, war die letzte Hoffnung für die Zauberwelt, das hatte man ihm oft genug gesagt. Seine Aufgabe war es, Voldemort zu vernichten, damit jeder ‚glücklich' und in Sicherheit leben konnte. Doch hatte er seine Aufgabe noch nicht erfüllt. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Nicht mal einen Kratzer hatte er ihm zugefügt. Dafür aber Voldemort ihm. All dies zeigte Harry, wie schwach er eigentlich war – wie schwach er sich vorkam.

Harry und Hermine hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Die Grangers waren stolz auf ihre Tochter. Stolz darauf, wie sie mit der ganzen Situation umging, wie sie zu Harry hielt. Aber sie tat ihnen auch mehr als leid. Sie hatte sich so viel vorgenommen und noch nichts davon erreicht. Was hatte sie ihnen alles erzählt? Sie wollte Jura studieren und B.ELFE.R weiter entwickeln. Das alles hatte sie für nur einen Mann aufgegeben, für den Mann, den sie über alles liebte.  
„Wenn ihr beide allein sein wollt, verstehen wir das!", sagte Hermines Mutter und ihr Vater pflichtete seiner Frau mit einem Nicken bei. „Ihr habt schon so wenig Zeit für einander, nutzt euer Wochenende." Sie waren beruhigt, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging – körperlich jedenfalls. Wie es ihr seelisch ging, vermochten sie nicht mal zu ahnen. Zu gut hatte Hermine sich verstellt. Aber wie lange würde sie das noch durchhalten?  
„Nein, bitte bleiben Sie! Sie haben ihre Tochter schon eine Weile nicht gesehen. Unser Wochenende können wir immer noch nachholen", bemerkte Harry. „Geh mit deinen Eltern ins Esszimmer, ich bin gleich bei euch!", wandte Harry sich an Hermine und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

Hermine kam Harrys Wunsch nach und führte ihre Eltern zurück ins Esszimmer. „Ich freue mich so, dass ihr da seid. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Harry das danken soll", sagte Hermine überglücklich, als ihre Mutter sie in den Arm nahm. „Harry weiß, dass du ihm dankbar bist. Er liebt dich! Und er will dir damit auch zeigen, wie dankbar er dir dafür ist, dass du das alles für ihn tust."

„Nein, bitte nicht jetzt!", stöhnte Harry. Schwankend stand er im Schlafzimmer vor dem Schrank. Bilder wie Hermine tot vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, traten ihm vor Augen, Bilder die er nicht abschütteln konnte. Immer deutlicher wurden sie. Er drehte sich um und hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. Langsam rutschte er am Schrank zu Boden und blieb in der Hocke sitzen.  
Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Womit hatte sie so etwas verdient? Sie würde alles für ihn tun, das hatte sie bereits mehr als bewiesen. Warum hatte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, sie über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt? War es vielleicht schon zu spät? Und wenn er ihr von der Prophezeiung erzählen würde, was würde dann geschehen? Würde sie noch bei ihm bleiben, zu ihm stehen, waren seine Sorgen. Wie würde sie es aufnehmen? Er hatte es ihr schon zu lange verschwiegen, sie zu lange belogen. Den ‚richtigen' Zeitpunkt hatte er schon längst verpasst.  
Egal wann er es ihr sagen würde, er könnte nichts daran ändern. Hermine würde seinetwegen sterben - dies hatte er oft genug gesehen. Dumbledore hatte mal gesagt, dass Visionen verhindert werden können. Doch wie stark müsste ein Mensch sein, um diese Vision zu verhindern? Harry kam sich im Moment alles andere als stark und mächtig vor. Das er die letzte Hoffnung sein soll, klang in seinen Ohren lächerlich. Seinetwegen war die Zauberwelt verloren, machte er sich zum Vorwurf. Voldemort würde weiter morden, jeden vernichten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie er all das verhindern sollte. Seine Versuche Voldemort zu vernichten blieben bisher ohne Erfolg. Laut Prophezeiung soll Harry eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Doch er kannte sie selbst noch nicht! Wie um Himmelswillen sollte er die Erwartungen erfüllen, die an ihn gestellt wurden?

Das Essen welches Hermine zubereitet hatte, schmeckte köstlich. Gern hätte Harry mehr probiert, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Er war so was von satt.  
„Wie war überhaupt dein Gespräch mit Fudge?", fragte Hermine nachdem Harry den Tisch abgeräumt hatte. Harry verzog seinen Mund. „Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen!" Da hatte er sich aber getäuscht. Natürlich wollte Hermine wissen, was Fudge ihm so hübsches an den Kopf gedonnert hat. Hätte sie sonst gefragt? „Es interessiert mich, aber wenn du es nicht sagen darfst, kann ich es durchaus verstehen." Harry lächelte sie verschmitzt an. „Er ist sauer, aber wie!" Für diesen Satz erntete er entsetze Blicke von Hermine. „Er dachte, mich aus der Reserve locken zu können, doch da hatte er sich geschnitten. Ich bin ruhig geblieben und das hat ihn nur noch wütender gemacht. Teilweise war es doch recht amüsant." „Und was hat er dir an den Kopf geworfen?", fragte Hermine weiter. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry sich um eine richtige Antwort drücken wollte. „Er meint, dass ich es nicht wert sei ein Auror zu sein und dass er seine Entscheidung, mich eingestellt zu haben, bereits mehr als bereuen würde. So in etwa jedenfalls." „Was heißt: ‚So in etwa'?" „Na ja, ich meine damit, dass er noch mehr gesagt hat, aber eigentlich alles auf dasselbe hinausläuft. Er hält mich für unfähig, dabei hat er Angst vor mir." Harry erzählte ihnen alles, außer das was Fudge über Hermine gesagt hatte.  
„Er will dich ins Gefängnis bringen? Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Warum will er…" „Das fragen wir uns auch", wurde Hermine von Harry unterbrochen. Auch die Grangers hörten aufmerksam zu. „Wir nehmen an, dass er entweder mit Voldemort zusammenarbeitet oder zumindest von ihm manipuliert wird. Besser wäre für uns natürlich, wenn er freiwillig auf seine Seite gewechselt hätte, dann wüssten wir woran wir bei ihm sind und könnten gezielter gegen ihn vorgehen." „Kann diesen Mann – wie heißt er gleich noch mal? Vol…" „Voldemort", verbesserte Hermine ihre Mutter. „Genau, kann ihn denn niemand aufhalten?" „Anscheinend nicht, wir haben jedenfalls noch nichts gefunden, was ihn aufhalten könnte." „Harry", meldete sich Mr Granger, „du musst vorsichtig sein! Wenn dieser Minister tatsächlich versucht… Harry?" „Harry!" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Harry, hörst du mich?" Er antwortete nicht. Er schien sie wirklich nicht zu hören, nicht mal wahrzunehmen. Abwesend saß er am Tisch und sein Blick wirkte glasig. „Was hast du?", begann Hermine ihn zu schütteln. Harry verzog keine Miene. Einen Augenblick später fing Harry an seinen Kopf zu schütteln und seine Augen zusammenzukneifen. „Harry, komm wieder zu dir!", bat Hermine und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände, so dass er sie ansehen musste. Er sah aus, als wenn er mit seinen Gedanken in einer völlig anderen Welt wäre.  
„Harry, sieh mich an! Harry, du sollst mich ansehen!" „Was?", erwachte Harry wieder aus seiner Trance. Er schien aufgeregt zu sein. Hastig sah er sich im Esszimmer um. Was war nur passiert? „Harry, was war mit dir los?" Er überlegte einen Moment und sah in das ängstliche Gesicht seiner Hermine. „Es war nichts, Hermine, ich habe nur über etwas nachgedacht und war dabei wohl etwas abwesend", log Harry. Seine Ausrede für sich selbst war mal wieder, dass er Hermine nicht noch mehr beunruhigen wollte. Doch das er damit genau das Gegenteil hervorrief, schien er nicht zu bemerken. Oder wollte er es nicht bemerken? Zu sehr hatte er sich in seiner Spur festgefahren. Da Hermine ihn immer noch ängstlich ansah, schenkte er ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Mit mir ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, mir geht es gut! Vielleicht ein wenig müde, aber sonst ist alles bestens!" Zufrieden gab Hermine sich mit dieser Antwort nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie von Harry nicht mehr erfahren würde. Er hatte noch nie freiwillig seine Schwächen gezeigt und würde es mit Sicherheit auch niemals tun.

Es war mittlerweile schon nach 22 Uhr. Die vier hatten gar nicht bemerkt wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. „Hermine, was hältst du davon, wenn du deinen Eltern das Zimmer zeigst in dem sie schlafen werden? Und sicherlich möchten sie auch den Rest des Hauses sehen. Du gehst mit ihnen nach oben und ich mache uns frischen Tee. Wenn du deinen Eltern alles gezeigt hast, treffen wir uns im Wohnzimmer wieder." „Gut Idee!", rief Hermine. „Kommt, es wird euch gefallen! Es gibt sogar ein Musikzimmer! Der Flügel ist wundervoll!" Hermines Augen strahlten wieder, was ihre Mutter zufrieden nicken ließ. „Aber den Tee bitte normal kochen!" „Natürlich, Mrs Granger, alles was Sie wünschen!" Lachend machte sich Hermine mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater auf den Weg, ihnen ihr Zimmer und anschließend den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen. Harry hatte es geschafft, Hermine abzulenken. ‚Wann hört das endlich auf?', fragte sich Harry und dachte an die Bilder, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten ertragen musste. Es waren wieder Bilder von Tod und Elend. Wieder einmal hat er gesehen was passiert, wenn er stirbt und die Prophezeiung sich zu Gunsten des Dunklen Lords erfüllt. Wie lange würde er dies noch ertragen ohne durchzudrehen?

So wie es der Wunsch von Hermines Mutter war, bereitete Harry den Tee ohne Zauberei zu. Vier Tassen und eine Kanne brachte er ins Wohnzimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellen. Ohne Vorwarnung brach erneut eine Vision über ihn ein. Es war bereits die dritte an diesen Abend. Wo sollte das noch hinführen? Es war aber nicht irgendeine seiner bereits zahlreichen Visionen, sondern genau DIE. Das sich diese Vision bewahrheiten würde, davor graute ihm am meisten. Das zu verlieren, was ihm am Wichtigsten ist. Immer stärker wurde die Vision und immer mehr verlangte sie von ihm ab. Wie bei jeder, die er durchleben musste, konnte Fawkes ihm auch diesmal nicht helfen.  
Abermals spürte Hermine, dass es Harry nicht gut ging. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Kette fest und starrte mit weiten Augen ihre Eltern an. „Liebes, was hast du?", fragte ihre Mutter unruhig. Die pure Angst konnte sie in den braunen Augen ihrer Tochter erkennen. „Harry" Ganz dünn kam dieses Wort über Hermines Lippen, doch drückte es alles aus, was sie gerade fühlte – Entsetzen. Auch wenn Hermine es nur ganz leise gesagt hatte, ihre Mutter ahnte, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Ohne weiter auf ihre Eltern zu achten, lief sie an ihnen vorbei aus der Bibliothek, in der sie sich gerade befanden, in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in dem sie Harry vermutete. Fragend sah Mr Granger seine Frau an, bevor beide ihrer Tochter folgten. Was, welches Bild würde die Grangers im Wohnzimmer wohl erwarten?  
Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. Harry kniete auf dem Boden und schien unvorstellbare Schmerzen zu haben. Trotzdem kamen nur wenige Laute über seine Lippen – meist nur ein Stöhnen oder ein leises Keuchen. Immer und immer wieder durchlitt er dieselbe Vision. Wie oft, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Seinen Verstand hatte er ausgeschaltet. Er konnte eh nichts dagegen unternehmen, nur abwarten, bis es endlich vorbei sein würde.

Mit weiten und entsetzen Augen traten die Grangers an ihre Tochter heran. Bestürzung, Erschrockenheit, Fassungslosigkeit – was das richtige Wort für diesen Anblick von Harry war, vermochten sie nicht zu sagen.  
Hermines Vater wollte auf Harry zugehen, um ihn aufzuhelfen, doch seine Tochter hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht, Dad, wir können nichts daran ändern!" „Aber…" „Dabei können wir ihm nicht helfen." Kopfschüttelnd und mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihren Vater an, bevor sie selbst auf ihren Verlobten zuging.  
„Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte sie leise. Nichts, keine Antwort. „Harry, ich bin es, Hermine!" Nur noch ein oder zwei Schritte war sie von ihm entfernt, als er plötzlich aufsah. Doch was sie dann sah, ließ sie aufschreien, was sie wiederum versuchte mit ihrer Hand zu unterdrücken. Wie schon einmal – an Harrys Geburtstag – war nichts außer dem Weiß in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Hermine wollte sich zu ihm auf den Boden setzten, doch ließ Harry es nicht zu. Mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand hinderte er sie daran, ihm zu helfen. Aber warum? Warum nahm er ihre Hilfe mal wieder nicht an? Sie wollte doch nur bei ihm sein, ihm zur Seite stehen!  
„Nein, nicht schon wieder!", schrie Harry und kippte zur Seite. Sich vor Schmerzen krümmend, blieb er liegen. Er ließ den Schild, welchen er um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, fallen. Seine Kräfte schienen aufgebraucht zu sein. Mit allerletzten Reserven versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelang. Hermine sank neben ihm zu Boden und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Harry, ich bin bei dir", flüsterte sie.  
Harry verlor sein Bewusstsein und der Kopf fiel ihm nach vorn. Vorsichtig zog Hermine diesen zurück und lehnte ihn an ihre Schulter. „Wir schaffen das, ich helfe dir so gut ich kann!", raunte sie leise, während sie langsam – Harry sicher in ihren Armen – vor und zurück wippte. Sie fühlte sein Herz unter ihre Hand rasen. Er musste Todesängste ausgestanden haben.  
Mr und Mrs Granger beobachteten, wie liebevoll sich Hermine um Harry kümmerte. Doch konnten sie nicht sehen, was in ihrer Tochter vorging. Sie sahen nicht ihre Ängste, die drohten die Oberhand zu erlangen. Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung hatte Hermine?  
Immer noch wiegte sie Harry vor und zurück, während sie ihm sanft übers Haar streichelte und liebevolle Worte in sein Ohr hauchte.  
„Hermine?", fragte ihre Mutter. „Fawkes?", rief Hermine, ohne auf ihre Mutter zu achten. Nur Sekunden später vernahmen sie eine wundervolle beruhigende Melodie. „Bring Harry bitte noch oben, ich komme sofort nach!"

„Hermine, was war das?", fragte ihr Vater entsetzt. „Was ist da eben mit Harry passiert?" „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das eben mit ansehen musstet!", entgegnete Hermine ohne ihren Vater dabei anzusehen. Sie saß noch genau an der Stelle, an der zuvor Harry in ihren Armen gelegen hatte.  
Langsam ging ihre Mutter auf sie zu und hockte sich neben sie. „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Liebling?" „Er hat diese Visionen ständig, und wir können ihm dabei nicht helfen. Er tut so viel für uns, doch wir… Selbst Fawkes ist machtlos", sah Hermine mit nassen Augen auf. „Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen?" Stumm nickten ihre Eltern. Auch sie haben nichts mehr von dem leuchtenden Smaragdgrün in Harrys Augen gesehen. „Ich liebe Harry so sehr, ihm darf nichts passieren! Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!" Zitternd stand sie auf und musste von ihrer Mutter gestützt werden. „Er verschweigt mir etwas. Alle anderen scheinen es zu wissen, NUR ICH NICHT!" Tröstend wurde Hermine von ihrer Mutter in den Arm genommen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste um was es ging, sagte sie: „Er wird seine Gründe dafür haben, vertrau ihm!"  
„Was sind das für… Visionen, die Harry durchmachen muss und wogegen keiner was tun kann?", kam ihr Vater auf beide zu. Unsicher, ob sie es ihren Eltern erzählen sollte, sah sie sie an. Wie würden die beiden es aufnehmen? „Harry hat schon seit seinem siebten Schuljahr Visionen. Als ich am Ende des Schuljahres mit ihm allein war, habe ich etwas gesehen, was sicherlich nicht für meine Augen bestimmt war." „Nicht für deine Augen bestimmt? Was meinst du damit?", wollte Mr Granger wissen. „Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa nachspioniert!" „Nein, Dad, wir haben uns geküsst, und da habe ich durch seine Augen gesehen, was er den Moment durchlebt hat." „Du hast eine seiner Visionen gesehen?" Ihre Mutter sah sie erschrocken an. Hermine nickte und überlegte, ob sie weiter erzählen sollte oder nicht. „Sagst du uns, was du gesehen hast?", unterbrach ihr Vater ihren Gedankengang. Zögernd sah sie abwechselnd von ihrer Mutter auf ihren Vater. „Darfst du es uns nicht erzählen?" Schulterzuckend wandte Hermine ihren Blick nach oben. Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas und die Grangers bemerkten, dass ihre Tochter mit sich rang. „Harry lag tot auf der Erde und Blut lief aus seiner Narbe", redete sie plötzlich weiter. „Das ist aber nicht alles!" Hermine wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. „Er hat mich sterben sehen." Diese nicht gerade erfreuliche Neuigkeit trieb Hermines Mutter die Tränen in die Augen. „Er hat was!", versuchte sie ihre Fassung zu behalten. Ihr Mann nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Der Schock, den seine Tochter ihm gerade verpasst hatte, war nicht zu übersehen. Beide versuchten sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben. „Er hat gesehen, wie Voldemort mich umbringt. Und nicht nur mich! Außerdem hatte er eine Vision über seinen Tod, und auch Visionen darüber was danach geschehen wird."  
Am liebsten hätten die Grangers ihr einziges Kind sofort mit nach Hause genommen, doch sie wussten von Albus Dumbledore, dass sie außer in Hogwarts nirgends wirklich sicher war. Aber auch von Harry hatten sie noch vor wenigen Stunden gesagt bekommen, dass dieses Haus – Phönixcastle – und der Grimmauldplatz mit die sichersten Orte wären.  
„Mum, Dad, Harry wird nicht sterben, und ich auch nicht! Niemand wird es! Visionen können verhindert werden, sie warnen uns. Harry wird es schaffen! Er hat so viel Macht, das könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen." „Warum will dieser Vold... Egal! Warum will dieser Mann Harry eigentlich umbringen?" Immer neugieriger wurde ihr Vater.  
„Hmm, aus Rache? Das sagt Harry jedenfalls. Aber es hat irgendetwas mit dieser Prophezeiung zu tun, das hat er Ron und mir sogar erzählt. Aber was sie besagt, will er mir nicht sagen." „Und du glaubst jeder kennt sie, nur du nicht?" „Ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es! Und das ist es, was mich so ärgert. Wir sind verlobt und er hat nichts…" Hermine stoppte und sah in die weiten Augen ihrer Eltern. „Verlobt?", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Schuldbewusst sah Hermine zu Boden. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit es euch zu sagen. Ich hätte euch wirklich noch…" Das was sie wirklich noch…, sollten ihre Eltern nicht mehr erfahren. Hermines Worte wurden von einer Umarmung ihrer Mutter erstickt. „Ihr seid nicht sauer?" „Warum sollten wir? Auf was für Ideen kommst du nur?", nahm nun auch ihr Vater sie in den Arm. „Geh zu ihm, wir reden später weiter! Harry braucht dich!"

Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu wecken, legte Hermine sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete sie Harry – es ging ihm gut, das war das Wichtigste. Wie von allein ging ihre Hand auf Harry zu und gefühlvoll streichelte sie ihm über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich!"  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine!" „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich…" „Machst du dir etwa Vorwürfe, weil du mich so sanft aus dem Schlaf geholt hast?", lächelte Harry. Seine Stimme klang noch sehr schwach. Selbst bei diesen wenigen Worten musste er mehrmals stoppen. „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?", fragte Hermine Harry und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, den er kaum merklich erwiderte. Das Gefühl, welches Hermines Lippen auf seinen hinterließen, wollte er nie wieder missen. Ein dankbares Lächeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht. „Nein, Hermine, du tust schon so viel für mich! Bleib bei mir und halt mich fest - halt mich einfach nur fest!"  
Hermine kam Harrys Wunsch nach und nahm ihn in eine Umarmung. Ihn fest an sich gedrückt, sagte sie: „Ich bleibe für immer bei dir!" Sie strahlte eine unbeschreibliche Wärme und aufflammende Hoffnung aus. Dieses Gefühl kam ihm mehr als nur bekannt vor. Fawkes hinterließ ebenfalls dieses Gefühl in ihm, wenn er jegliche Hoffnung verloren hatte. Doch wie konnte es möglich sein? Es war zwar nicht so stark wie das vom Phönix, aber es war zu spüren und äußerst angenehm.  
Hermines Nähe und Fawkes sorgten dafür, dass Harry ruhig einschlief.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern saß Hermine im Wohnzimmer und unterhielt sich über das, was zuvor geschehen war, als Remus auf dem Flur apparierte. „Harry?", rief er und sah sich um. „Harry, wo steckst du? Warum meldest du dich nicht? Hermine?" Hermine trat mit roten und müden Augen aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Hermine, wo ist Harry? Tut mir leid, dass ich euch stören muss, aber Tonks…", begann Remus sein plötzliches Erscheinen zu erklären. Erst als Hermine direkt vor ihm stand, bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. „Was ist passiert, Hermine? Wie siehst du aus?" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Harry… Er hatte wieder eine seiner Visionen. Es war grauenvoll, Remus!" „Wo ist er jetzt?", fragte er sichtlich geschockt. Hermine wirkte verzweifelt. „Darf ich?" Sie nickte niedergeschlagen, bevor ihr einfiel, dass Remus etwas von Tonks gesagt hatte. „Remus, was ist mit Tonks?", fragte sie, während beide die Treppen hochstiegen.  
„Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten und Tonks wurde dabei schwer verletzt. Wir brauchen Harry und Fawkes, damit sie überlebt." Entsetzen trat auf Hermines Gesicht. „Eine Falle, und Tonks wurde verletzt?"  
Harry schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich kerzengerade ins Bett, nur um gleich wieder nach hinten zu fallen. Immer noch hatte er nicht genügend Kraft. Wie oft musste er diese Vision durchlebt haben, dass es ihn so sehr geschwächt hat? Fawkes hatte es bis jetzt immer geschafft, dass Harry bereits nach wenigen Minuten wieder bei Kräften war. Noch nie hatte es länger als eine halbe Stunde gedauert, doch jetzt zeigte die Uhr mittlerweile nach eins an.  
Besorgt lief Hermine zu ihm. „Ganz ruhig, Harry!", versuchte sie ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und versuchte sich mit Hermines Hilfe erneut aufzusetzen. Remus trat ans Bett: „Wir hatten erfahren, dass Todesser erneut Muggel angegriffen haben, nur leider war es eine Falle. Als wir ankamen, waren alle Muggel bereits tot. Das blanke Entsetzen stand auf ihren bleichen Gesichtern. Wir wollten gerade nachsehen ob es noch Überlebende gab, da haben uns die Todesser angegriffen. Sie waren uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und hatten uns schnell eingekreist. Ein Antiapparationszauber hatte es unmöglich gemacht zu disapparieren. Wir saßen fest." Remus stoppte. Der Gedanke an das, was er den beiden gleich erzählen würde, jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Immer wieder sah er dieses Bild. „Mehrere Todesser – ich weiß nicht genau wie viele es waren, vielleicht acht oder neun – haben Tonks angegriffen und gleichzeitig mit Flüchen gefoltert. ‚Potter, komm, wo steckst du? Rette deine armseligen Freunde!', riefen sie." „Warum habt ihr mich nicht gerufen?", fragte Harry ärgerlich. „Ich hätte euch helfen können! Ihr habt…" „Wir haben dich gerufen, sogar mehrmals", verteidigte sich Remus, „doch du hast nicht geantwortet. Nur durch den Fehler eines Todessers konnten wir uns befreien. Wer weiß, wie es sonst ausgegangen wäre! Sie kamen aus allen Richtungen!" „Ich habe nichts gespürt, gar nichts", entgegnete Harry wahrheitsgetreu, doch verstand er nicht warum. Harry hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Er fing an zu würgen und immer schneller wurde seine Atmung. Er hatte seine Freunde im Stich gelassen, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Einfach Voldemort und seinen Todessern überlassen. „Harry, ganz ruhig atmen! Harry, hörst du mich? Beruhige dich doch wieder!", flehte Hermine und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Warum habe ich euch nicht gehört? Verdammt, warum nicht? Während ich hier im Bett gelegen habe, habt ihr…" „Harry, hör endlich auf und beruhige dich! Wenn du sagst, du hast uns nicht gehört, dann glaube ich dir das auch. Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe!" „Aber…", wollte Harry dagegen reden, als Remus ihm über den Mund fuhr. „Nichts ‚aber'", sagte er entschieden. „Sieh dich an, du siehst aus, als wenn dich jemand mit Flüchen eingedeckt hätte!" Harry wollte nicht glauben, was Remus ihm eben erzählt hatte. Das alles war mal wieder nur seinetwegen passiert!  
„Wo ist Tonks, und wie geht es ihr?" Harry kratzte jegliche Kraft zusammen und stand auf. „Sie ist im St. Mungo und ihr geht es alles andere als gut. Wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe. Die Heiler haben die äußeren Wunden geheilt, aber… Sie meinten, dass sie in einer Art Koma liegt und nicht wieder aufwachen wird. Laut den Heilern können wir froh sein, dass sie überhaupt noch atmet. Ihr Gehirn ist zu stark beschädigt."  
Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung hatte Harry frische Sachen an. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Entschlossen ging er auf Remus zu, doch drohte er auf halber Strecke das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Harry, vorsichtig!" Schwankend stand er vor Remus. „Lass und gehen, Tonks wartet!" „Harry?", rief Hermine, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Ängstlich klang ihre Stimme und immer noch war Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Pass bitte auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie nun mit brüchiger Stimme, als würden dies die letzten Worte sein, die sie Harry jemals wieder sagen würde. Er ging lächelnd auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Sanft hauchte er auf jeden Handrücken einen Kuss und anschließend auf ihre zarten Lippen. „Versprochen! Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir!"  
„Was ist hier los?", kamen Mr und Mrs Granger ins Schlafzimmer ihre Tochter und ihres zukünftigen Schwiegersohnes. „Harry, was hast du vor? Leg dich bitte wieder hin!" „Mum, lass ihn gehen!" „Aber, Hermine, sieh ihn dir an! Harry kann doch nicht…" „Ich muss, Mrs Granger!", war das Letzte, was sie von Harry hörten. Ein Kopfnicken von ihm in Remus Richtung und lautlos apparierte er gefolgt von Remus ins St. Mungo.  
„Hermine, was sollte das?", fragte ihr Vater erstaunt. „Lasst mich bitte, ich kann nicht mehr!", rutschte sie weinend an der Wand zu Boden.

Im St. Mungo angekommen, ging Harry sofort auf das Bett von Tonks zu. Kingsley, Arthur, Bill und Charlie standen neben der bewusstlosen Tonks.  
„Verdammt, Harry, wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben dich gebraucht!", stellte Bill sich Harry wütend in den Weg. „Sie hat dich gebraucht!", schrie er fast und stieß Harry mit seinem Finger so hart gegen die Brust, so dass er einen Schritt nach hinten machte. „Bill, ich…" „Wenn sie irgendwelche Schäden zurück behält, nicht wieder aufwacht oder stirbt, Harry – ich schwöre dir Harry, du wirst es bereuen!", unterbrach Bill ihn. „Bill, was soll das? Du tust ihm Unrecht! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Überlege mal bitte, wen du vor dir hast!", maßregelte sein Vater ihn.  
Noch immer stand Bill unbeherrscht vor Harry und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Ich werde dir alles erklären" Wie bloß, denn er hatte ja selber keine Ahnung, weshalb er ihre Hilferufe nicht gehört hatte. „aber lass mich erst Tonks helfen!", bat Harry ruhig. Natürlich hätte er sich mit nur einer kleinen Handbewegung den Weg freimachen können, jedoch konnte er Bill sehr gut verstehen. Warum nur hatte er die Rufe des Ordens nicht gehört, ging es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Wütende Augen sahen in schuldbewusste.  
Langsam trat Bill zur Seite und ermöglichte Harry damit auf Tonks zuzugehen. Aber Bill hatte es nicht ganz freiwillig getan. Harry konnte sehen, wie Charlie seinen Bruder zu sich zog. „Spinnst du?", flüsterte er ihm leise zu.  
„Harry, geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wenn du…" „Nicht jetzt, Arthur!" Harry wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Er musste sich erst einmal ein Bild über Tonks Zustand verschaffen. Er hielt dafür seine rechte Hand, die immer noch etwas zitterte, über ihren Kopf. Während er den Analysezauber sprach, ballte sich seine freie Hand zur Faust. „Diese Schweine!", presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Betrübt ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und eine vereinzelte Träne löste sich. „Was haben dir ihr nur angetan!" Bills Kopf schreckte hoch. Mit weiten Augen sah er Harry an. Wieder begann unbeschreibliche Wut in Bill aufzusteigen – Wut auf Harry Potter. „NEIN!" Hätte Charlie ihn nicht an der Schulter gepackt… Charlie war sich sicher, dass Bill in seiner Trauer auf Harry losgegangen wäre. Es waren noch keine zwei Wochen her, dass Tonks und Bill zueinander gefunden hatten. Und jetzt sah alles danach aus, dass er sie verlieren würde. Für Bill trug allein Harry die Schuld an Tonks Situation. Wäre er bei ihnen gewesen, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Doch Harry war auch nur ein Mensch, und Menschen machen nun mal Fehler. Aber konnte man dies als einen Fehler seitens Harrys bezeichnen? Bestimmt nicht, denn er hatte es nicht mitbekommen, hatte ihre Hilferufe nicht gehört. Weshalb auch immer.

Harry begann sich wieder zu konzentrieren und ließ erneut seine Hand über Tonks Kopf ruhen. ‚Ruhen' war wohl eher das falsche Wort dafür, denn Harry war nicht mal am Ansatz ruhig. Immer weiter drang er in Tonks Geist ein. Je weiter er vorstieß, desto mehr Grauen und Entsetzen sah er. Er konnte alles sehen, was dieser Abschaum von Todessern ihr angetan hatte. Alles Leid, ihre Ängste und jeder noch so kleine Schmerz übertrug sich auf Harry. _‚Fawkes, hilf ihr!'_, rief er in Gedanken seinen Phönix. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde das Krankenzimmer im St. Mungo von wundervollen Phönixgesängen erfüllt und kurz darauf begann Tonks zu glühen. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie von einer Art Feuer umgeben – vielleicht etwas heller als gewöhnliches Feuer.  
Harry begann zu zittern und auch seine Atmung - und wenn es jemand hätte fühlen können, sicherlich auch sein Herzschlag – wurde schneller. Die Anwesenden begannen sich Sorgen zu machen, doch wagte es niemand die Verbindung zwischen Tonks, Harry und Fawkes zu trennen.

Es waren bereits mehr als 2 Stunden vergangen, als die feuerähnlichen Umrisse, die Tonks umgaben, verschwanden und auch Harry endlich wieder ruhiger wurde. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und wandte seinen Blick in Bills Richtung. „Es geht ihr bald wieder gut! Fawkes hat…" Doch was Fawkes hat, sollte keiner von ihm erfahren. Harry begann zu taumeln und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte er das, was gerade vor seinem inneren Auge ablief, zu verdrängen. Alles das, was er durch die Verbindung mit Tonks gesehen und sich auf ihn übertragen hat, versuchte nun an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Tonks hatte er von ihrem Leid und ihren Schmerzen befreit, doch zu welchem Preis?  
Remus stützte Harry, damit dieser nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Lass mich, Remus!", flappte er ihn an. „Harry, du..." „Lass mich, habe ich gesagt!", stieß er ihn weg. Harrys Stimme klang unbeherrscht. Wieder begann er zu zittern. Was war los mit ihm? Immer wieder versuchte Harry sich zu konzentrieren, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelingen wollte. War es doch noch alles viel zu früh? Hatten ihn die letzten Geschehnisse so sehr geschwächt, dass er sich nur schwer davon erholen konnte? Zu viele Rückschläge musste er bereits einstecken.  
Tonks wurde unruhig. Abrupt schlug sie ihre Augen auf und sah sich hektisch im Zimmer um. Zuerst fiel ihr Blick auf Bill, den sie erleichtert anlächelte und als letztes auf Harry, den sie besorgt musterte. „Warst du das eben?", fragte sie leise, während sie sich versuchte aufzusetzen, was Harry aber gleich wieder unterband. „Es war Fawkes! Es ist alles wieder gut. Leg dich hin und schlaf!" Kaum hatte Harry diesen Satz ausgesprochen, fielen Tonks auch schon die Augen zu. „Ruh dich aus!"  
Ohne weiter auf seine Freunde zu achten, ging Harry zur Tür. „Wo willst du hin?", rief Kingsley ihm nach. „Weg!", war Harrys Antwort, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
„Verdammt!", schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, als Remus gerade den Flur des Krankenhauses betrat. „Harry, rede mit mir!" „Ich will nicht reden!", zischte er, wobei er noch mal mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Was hatte ihm die Wand nur getan? „Harry, bitte, es war nicht dein Fehler!" _‚Bring mich zu ihnen!'_, bat Harry Fawkes, ohne weiter auf Remus' Aussage einzugehen. Nur einen Augenblick später verschwand Harry vor seinen Augen. „Du wirst mit mir reden müssen!", versprach Remus, bevor er zurück ins Zimmer ging.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Arthur. „Verschwunden, Arthur. Ich hoffe nur, dass er zurück zu Hermine ist und nichts Dummes anstellt!" Mr Weasley warf seinem Sohn Bill, der an Tonks Bett saß, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Gib nicht Bill die Schuld, er hat im Affekt gehandelt und Harry weiß das! Er wird ihn dafür nicht verurteilen. Harry hätte an Bills Stelle sicherlich auch nicht anders reagiert. Ich nehme eher an, dass Harry sich mal wieder die Schuld gibt. Lassen wir ihm etwas Zeit für sich! Ich werde nachher mit ihm reden, ob er will oder nicht!"

Stumm stand Harry in einem kleinen, kühlen, nur von vier Kerzen erhelltem Raum. Rechts von ihm stand ein Phönix in Stein gemeißelt, der die Totenwache hielt und zu seiner linken Seite füllte ein schlichter Altar den Platz aus. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht dem steinernen Phönix und auch nicht dem Altar, sondern dem in Bronze gravierten Sätzen: ‚Das Leben endet nicht mit dem Tod, der Tod ist ein Teil des Lebens. Die, die uns verlassen, wohnen in unseren Herzen solange wir nicht vergessen.' Ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. Obwohl er sie nie richtig kennen lernen durfte, wird er sie nie vergessen. Er las weiter, und wie auch schon beim letzen Mal traten ihm Tränen in die Augen. ‚Für Liebe und Hoffnung gestorben - James Potter und Lily Potter'.  
Harry war erst ein Mal hier gewesen. Durch den Tod von Albus Dumbledore und der eingegangenen Verbindung mit Fawkes war nun Harry der Geheimniswahrer dieser Gruft – der letzten Ruhestätte von James und Lily Potter. Niemand wusste wo sie sich befand, und auch Harry konnte nur mit der Hilfe von Fawkes dort hingelangen. Doch war er nicht nur der Geheimniswahrer vom Grab seiner Eltern – so wie sein Urururgroßvater zuvor war auch er nun der Geheimniswahrer vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, und somit auch des Phönixordens, der Grangers und von Phönixcastle. Mit den Dursleys war er Träger von fünf Geheimnissen.

Harry stand ehrfürchtig vor dem Grab seiner Eltern. „Wenn ihr sie doch nur kennen lernen könntet... Ich liebe sie!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich langsam auf den Boden sinken und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinen Knien sitzen.  
Harry schwieg. Er dachte an Hermine, welche Gefühle sie in ihm auslöste, was sie für ihn bedeutete, an die zwar wenigen, aber wunderschönen gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihr. Er dachte daran, dass er sie fast verloren hätte. Derjenige, der Schuld an diesem ganzen Elend trug, trat ihm vor Augen. „Voldemort", knurrte Harry leise. _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."_ Mit hasserfüllter Stimme murmelte er die Prophezeiung vor sich her, bevor er in Tränen ausbrach. Hier sah ihn niemand, hier brauchte er nicht den starken und mächtigen Harry Potter spielen, sich nicht verstellen. „Mum, Dad, helft mir! Ich schaffe das nicht allein!" Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Boden ab und Tränen der Trauer und Angst benetzten den kühlen Steinboden. „Ich weiß, dass ich viele Freunde habe, die in der Lage sind mir zu helfen und auch ohne Ausnahme bereit dazu wären, aber… Ich will das nicht, ich kann es nicht zulassen! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen! Diese Prophezeiung zerstört schon mein Leben, das reicht. Voldemort hat es mal wieder geschafft. Frauen haben Angst um ihre Männer, Mütter und Väter um ihre Söhne und Töchter, Kinder verlieren ihre Eltern. Sie werden einfach so auseinander gerissen. Sie werden sterben und ich kann es nicht verhindern!" Harry sah zur Grabtafel seiner Eltern auf: „ES IST ABER MEINE AUFGABE!"  
Vielleicht erwartete Harry, dass er eine Antwort bekam, doch blieb diese aus. „Wenn Hermine stirbt, dann… Ich weiß nicht was ich dann machen soll", flüsterte er leise. „Jeden Tag aufs Neue ihren Tod zu sehen, ist ein Fluch. Und jedes Mal wird es schlimmer. Es wird sicherlich bald passieren. Wie soll ich sie davor beschützen? Helft mir doch!" Aus Harry sprach die pure Verzweiflung. Selbst Fawkes' Gesänge vermochten nichts daran zu ändern – er ließ sich nicht beruhigen. „Und nicht nur Hermine – Ron, Ginny, Fred und George, Alicia und Angelina. Selbst Bill und Charlie. Das darf nicht passieren!"  
Harry begann zu zittern. Nicht vor Kälte – irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Fawkes, der sich auf den steinernen Phönix niedergelassen hatte, verschwand in einer Flamme. Nur Sekunden später schien es Harry besser zu gehen. Visionen waren es also diesmal nicht, denn dagegen konnte selbst Fawkes nichts ausrichten.  
Wieder schwieg Harry und genoss die Stille. Minuten vergingen und flossen zu Stunden zusammen.

„Ja, Fawkes", stand Harry plötzlich auf, „ich weiß, dass sie sich Sorgen machen. Nur noch einen Augenblick! Gib mir noch einen Moment Zeit!" Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, etwas fehlte hier noch.  
Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Langsam hob er seine Arme und zeitgleich erschien über dem Phönix auf der rechten Seite eine weitere Tafel aus Bronze: ‚Für Ewig in unseren Herzen - In Gedanken an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Es gibt keine Sinnlosen Opfer!'  
Diese Tafel reichte bei weitem nicht, um Albus Dumbledore gerecht zu werden, doch darum würde Harry sich später kümmern. Wenn Voldemort erstmal besiegt und vernichtet war, würde jeder, der für diesen Krieg sein Leben gelassen hatte, seine Anerkennung bekommen. Das waren die Lebenden ihnen schuldig.

„Remus, wo ist Harry?", sprang Hermine aufgeregt von der Couch. Zusammen mit ihren Eltern hatte sie sehnsüchtig auf Harrys Rückkehr gewartet. Es war bereits nach acht Uhr, doch noch immer hatten sie kein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Fragend blickte Remus ins übermüdete Gesicht von Hermine. „Ich habe angenommen, er sei bei dir, denn im Hauptquartier ist er auch nicht! Er ist, nachdem er Tonks geholfen hat, verschwunden. Das war vor mehr als fünf Stunden."  
„Remus, wo ist er? Seitdem du ihn geholt hast, war er nicht mehr hier. Wie konntet ihr ihn einfach gehen lassen? Du hast doch gesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging! Ich hätte mit euch gehen sollen! Wir konntet ihr das nur zulassen?" Erneut kam Angst auf – Angst, die ihre Eltern versucht hatten ihr zu nehmen. „Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht wahr ist, dass du weißt wo Harry ist und dass es ihm gut geht!", flehte Hermine ihn an. Doch Remus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte ihm etwas Zeit für sich geben und habe ihn gehen lassen. Ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass er zu dir zurückkehren würde. Er weiß doch, dass du auf ihn wartest. Und… Und er sagte: ‚Bring mich zu ihnen!'" Instinktiv griff Hermine sich an ihre Kette und schloss ihre Augen. „Du hättest bemerkt, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre!" „Aber nur wenn er seine Kette bei sich trägt, anders nützt es gar nichts", schluchzte Hermine. „Außerdem ist Fawkes bei ihm, er passt auf ihn auf." Alle Beruhigungsversuche halfen nichts. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Hermine ihre Fassung zu behalten. „Wir müssen ihn suchen, Remus!" „Natürlich werden wir ihn suchen, und mit Sicherheit auch finden, dass verspreche ich dir! Aber du bleibst hier bei deinen Eltern!"  
Aufgeplustert stand Hermine vor Remus: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass ich hier bleibe? Das kannst du nicht verlangen! Auch ich werde Harry suchen!" „Das wirst du nicht! Hier bist du sicher, draußen nicht." Hermine ließ sich von ihrem Vorhaben, Harry zu suchen, nicht abbringen. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen! Harry ist verschwunden, und ich werde ihn suchen! Wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert ist, ich werde…"

„Ihr braucht mich nicht zu suchen!" „Harry!", schreckte Hermine rum und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Harry, wo warst du so lange? Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet, ich bin fast umgekommen vor Sorge! Remus hat gesagt, dass du schon vor mehr als fünf Stunden aus dem St. Mungo los bist. Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, geht es dir gut?"  
Harry nahm seine Verlobte in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Beruhige dich, ich bin ja wieder da! Mir geht es gut, wirklich." „Harry Potter, hör auf mir was vorzumachen! Was soll das? Warum versteckst du dich vor mir? Noch am Freitag hast du gesagt, dass du mir vertraust. War das etwa nur so daher gesagt?" „Hermine, was denkst du von mir? Warum sagst du das?", fragte Harry schockiert. „Harry, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich habe Angst um dich, ich möchte dich in Sicherheit wissen!" Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Du willst also wirklich wissen wie es mir geht? Mir geht es beschissen, ich bin fertig, kann kaum noch aufrecht stehen! Wolltest du das hören? Willst du vielleicht auch noch sehen, wie ich wirklich aussehe?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ließ er seine Maske fallen. Hermine konnte nichts erwidern. Bestürzung und Erschrockenheit konnte Remus auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen, aber auch ihm ging es nicht anders. Was bezweckte Harry mit diesem Versteckspiel?  
„Hör auf, Harry, es reicht!", rief Remus ärgerlich und ging auf beide zu. „Als du nach dem letzten Angriff von Voldemort auf dich bewusstlos warst, hat Hermine um dich geweint. Sie war jeden Tag an deinem Bett, selbst nachts. Sie hat kaum geschlafen, trotzdem hat sie weiter unterrichtet. Sie hat sich nicht helfen lassen, sondern völlig verausgabt, bis sie zusammengebrochen ist." Harry sah mit aufgerissen Augen von Remus auf Hermine, der Tränen an ihren Wangen hinunterliefen. Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Er liebte Hermine wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, und trotzdem tat er ihr dies alles an. „Ich… Hermine, ich…" „Harry, nicht, du brauchst nichts sagen!", hielt sie ihn auf. „Es ist deine Entscheidung was du machst, das habe ich schon verstanden." „Bitte!", zog Harry Hermine wieder zu sich. „Ich wollte das nicht, bitte glaube mir! Ich liebe dich!" „Natürlich glaube ich dir! Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, das habe ich auch nie bezweifelt!" Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ganz langsam, schon fast schmerzend, näherten sich ihre Lippen den seinen, um sie mit einem Kuss zu versiegeln. „Du vergibst mir?", lächelte Harry und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit aufkommender Leidenschaft.  
„Chrm, chrm!", machte Remus auf sich aufmerksam. „Entschuldigt bitte die kleine Störung, aber bevor ich wieder verschwinde, hätte ich gern noch gewusst, wo du die ganze Zeit über gewesen bist!" Gezwungener Maßen lösten sich Harry und Hermine voneinander, doch ihre Hände blieben fest umklammert. „Ich war bei Mum und Dad", gestand Harry. Diesmal waren es Remus' Augen, die weit aufgerissen waren. Nicht vor Entsetzen, eher wirkte er verwundert, fast schon verwirrt. „Wie?", fragte er knapp. „Durch die Verbindung mit Fawkes weiß ich wo sie ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben. Ich bin zwar der Geheimniswahrer ihres Grabes, aber auch ich kann nur mit Fawkes dort hingelangen. Sie sind perfekt geschützt, besser geht es kaum!"  
In Remus kamen Erinnerungen hoch – schöne, aber auch traurige. Gedankenversunken stand er vor Harry und Hermine. Wieder beobachteten die Grangers alles was passiert und waren dabei erschüttert und tief gerührt zugleich.  
„Möchtest du zu ihnen?", brachte Harry Remus in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ist das denn möglich?", fragte Remus zurück, der Lily und James Potter sehr vermisste. Und nicht nur diese beiden, auch Sirius wird nie aus seinen Erinnerungen verschwinden. „Mit Fawkes ja. Ich werde dir diese Chance nicht nehmen. Du und Sirius wart ihre besten Freunde, und niemand kann dir verwehren, an ihrem Grab zu stehen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, wird auch ihr Grab wieder für alle Freunde zugänglich sein." „Es würde mir sehr viel bedeuten und auch helfen, Harry."  
Hermine stellte sich vor Harry und sah ihm ins tiefe Smaragdgrün seiner Augen. „Darf ich mit ihm gehen?" Behutsam strich er ihr durch ihre vollen Locken. „Selbstverständlich darfst du das, aber willst du das wirklich?" Ganz sanft, als wenn sein Gesicht das Zerbrechlichste wäre, was es auf der Welt gibt, strich sie ihm über die Wangen. Harry genoss diese atemberaubende Berührung. „Harry, auch ich habe deinen Eltern viel zu verdanken. Hätte es sie nicht gegeben, dann… dann wärst du jetzt nicht bei mir." Das war Wahnsinn! Dieser Satz löste in Harry eine Reihe von Gefühlen aus, die er nie wieder vergessen wollte. Tränen drohten wie Bäche an seinen Wangen hinunterzulaufen. Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Wenn ja, dann…" „Ganz und gar nicht!" Mehr brachte Harry nicht hervor. Er war immer noch gefesselt von so viel Liebe und Zuneigung. Wie gern wäre er jetzt mit seiner Verlobten allein gewesen. Wie gern würde er sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen, in ihren Armen einschlafen. Er liebte diese Frau von Minute zu Minute mehr!

Nachdem Fawkes Remus und Hermine zur letzten Ruhestätte von James und Lily Potter gebracht hatte, wandte sich Harry an die Grangers. „Mr und Mrs Granger, ich müsste kurz mal mit Ihnen sprechen! Geht das?" „Natürlich, aber möchtest du dich nicht erstmal hinlegen und ausruhen? Du kannst ja kaum noch deine Augen offen halten." Da hatten sie Recht. Mit Fawkes sah Harry schon schlecht aus, aber jetzt, wo der Feuervogel bei Remus und Hermine war, sah Harry elendig aus. Hermines Mutter hatte Angst, dass Harry jeden Moment zusammenbrechen könnte. „Nachher, lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen!"  
„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?", fragte Hermines Vater nachdem sie es sich auf Sofa und Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatten. „Du siehst besorgt aus, stimmt etwas nicht?" Harry stand wieder auf und wirkte aufgeregt und angespannt, was auch auf die Grangers abfärbte. „Mr und Mrs Granger, ich liebe Ihre Tochter über alles! Sie ist mir das Wichtigste, wichtiger als mein Leben. Ich würde alles für sie tun!" Er blieb stehen und sah beide erwartungsvoll an. Wie würden sie wohl auf das reagieren, was Harrys ihnen gleich sagen wird? Lena Granger musste leicht schmunzeln, sie ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. ‚Ich kann so was nicht! Ich kann so was einfach nicht!', spukte es Harry durch den Kopf. Tief durchgeatmet und weiter ging es. „Ich habe Ihre Tochter gebeten, mich zu heiraten, und sie… sie hat ja gesagt!" Jetzt war es raus. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass ihre Eltern bereits davon wussten, woher auch. „Ich weiß, dass ich Sie hätte vorher fragen müssen, ob Sie damit einverstanden sind, doch kam ich noch nicht dazu. Darum bitte ich Sie für meine Unhöflichkeit um Verzeihung und um Ihre Erlaubnis, Ihre Tochter heiraten zu dürfen." „Erlaubnis erteilt, Mr Potter! Machen Sie unsere Tochter glücklich!", lachte Mr Granger, stand auf und zog den auf diese Reaktion doch etwas verdutzten Harry in eine Umarmung. Nur kurz darauf wurde er von seiner Frau abgelöst, die Freudentränen in den Augen hatte. „Es gibt keinen Besseren für unsere Hermine. Willkommen in unserer Familie!" Wenn die Grangers genau hingehört hätten, dann hätten sie den riesigen Stein, der Harrys Herz fast erdrückt hätte, fallen hören. „Danke!", ließ Harry sich zurück in den Sessel fallen.  
„Harry, es gibt aber noch etwas, worüber wir mit dir reden müssen", sagte Hermines Vater ruhig und er und seine Frau nahmen ebenfalls wieder platz. „Ich bin ganz Ohr!", entgegnete Harry und legte zur Entspannung seinen Kopf auf die Lehne.  
„Es geht um Hermine." Der Name und der besorgte Ausdruck in der Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ Harry wieder hellhörig werden. „Was ist mit ihr?" „Wir machen uns große Sorgen um unsere Tochter. Sie weiß, dass du ihr etwas verschweigst, Harry. Sie geht daran zu Grunde." Ihr Vater klang äußerst ernst. Harry nickte nachdenklich. Darüber wollte er eigentlich nicht mit Hermines Eltern reden. „Harry, was verschweigst du ihr?", fragte nun ihre Mutter. „Ihr solltet keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, jedenfalls nicht solche, an denen der Partner kaputt geht. Was ist es, was du ihr nicht erzählen kannst oder nicht willst?" Schweigend sah Harry seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern an. Wie sollte er anfangen? Oder sollte er es ihnen überhaupt etwas erzählen?  
„Hermine hat vorhin etwas von einer Prophezeiung erzählt, und dass du ihr nicht sagen willst, was sie beinhaltet", erklärte Mr Granger. Harry nickte kaum merklich. „Aber das ist nicht alles was du ihr verschwiegst, habe ich Recht?" „Ja, Mr Granger!" „Vor was hast du Angst, Harry?" Harry stützte seinen Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Davor, dass Hermine mich verlässt." „Warum sollte sie das? Sie liebt dich!", sagte ihre Mutter, als wenn es daran nie Zweifel geben würde. „Ich habe eine verdammte Angst davor, dass sie mich verlässt, weil ich sie belogen und ihr nicht alles erzählt habe, obwohl sie mich mehrmals darum gebeten hat. Sie macht alles für mich, ohne dabei an sich zu denken. Aber wofür? Es ist zwecklos!" „Was ist zwecklos?", stand Mr Granger auf. „Warum sollte es zwecklos sein, das versteh ich nicht!" „Alles ist zwecklos, alles!", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Hermines Vater kniete sich neben den Sessel, in dem Harry saß. „Hermine hat erzählt, dass du eine Vision über deinen Tod hattest, genauer genommen über das, was vor einer Woche passiert war." Wieder nur ein stummes Nicken von Harry. Er konnte ihnen nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. „Diese Vision ist nicht eingetroffen, du lebst!" „Diese nicht, aber das war nur eine von vielen." Mrs Granger musste schlucken. „Eine von vielen?" Nun musste Harry weitererzählen. „Ja, ich hatte schon mehrere Visionen über meinen Tod, doch eine kommt immer häufiger und jedes Mal ist sie stärker. So lange habe ich sie noch nicht, vielleicht drei oder vier Wochen, aber es ist kaum noch auszuhalten. Ich weiß nicht wann und wo, und auch nicht wie und wer mich umbringen wird, aber es wird passieren." „Wenn du es verhinderst, nicht!" „Wenn, Mr Granger, wenn!"  
„Du zerbrichst an deinen Geheimnissen, merkst du das nicht?", fragte Mrs Granger besorgt. „Doch, und es tut weh. Jeder Tag zerbricht mich mehr!"  
„Erzählst du uns von der Prophezeiung?", stellte sich Hermines Vater wieder hin. „Werden Sie es für sich behalten, wenn ich es Ihnen erzähle?" Harry und Mr Granger sahen sich lange an. „Werden Sie Hermine von der Prophezeiung erzählen?", fragte Harry weiter. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich nein sagen würde." „Dann müssen Sie mich verstehen, wenn ich auch nein sage!" „Harry, tu' unserer Tochter nicht weh, bitte!", bat Hermines Mutter. Das war das Letzte was er wollte, doch genau das war es, was er ständig tat.

„Darf ich Sie beide um etwas bitten?", fragte Harry eindringlich. Diesmal war es an den Grangers zu nicken. „Wenn es so weit kommen sollte, dass ich sterbe, dann gehen Sie bitte mit Hermine weit weg. Es ist alles schon geplant. Arthur Weasley und Remus Lupin wissen was sie zu tun haben und werden Sie und Ihre Tochter in Sicherheit bringen. Der Dunkle Lord, wie er sich so schön nennt, wird nicht aufhören, bis er hat was er will." Harry hob seine Hand und nur einen Augenblick später hielt er ein Stück Pergament in dieser. „Das hier ist mein Testament. Hiermit ist Hermine abgesichert, egal ob wir heiraten sollten oder nicht. Sie wird keine finanziellen Probleme haben. Ich möchte, dass Sie das wissen. Sie bekommt nicht nur mein gesamtes Vermögen, sondern auch dieses Haus und das Land auf dem es steht, sowie auch das Haus meines Paten. Es wird ihr an nichts fehlen!"  
„Und wenn doch? Was soll ich mit all dem, wenn du nicht bei mir bist?", hörte Harry eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und hielt die Luft an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben wollte. Das war nicht für Hermines Ohren bestimmt gewesen! Als wenn sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, fragte sie: „Du hattest nicht vor mir davon zu erzählen, habe ich Recht?" „Noch jedenfalls nicht", drehte sich Harry zu ihr um. „Wann denn? Wann hätte ich es erfahren? Hätten Remus, Arthur oder Professor McGonagall es mir irgendwann erzählt? Vielleicht an deinem Grab? Einen von ihnen hast du doch mit Sicherheit schon zum Nachlassverwalter bestimmt!" „Remus", bestätigte Harry ihre Vermutung. „Harry, ich will dass du bei mir bist und nicht dein Geld!" „Ich möchte auch mit dir zusammen sein, aber es…" Harry stoppte sich selbst. „Was ‚aber'?" „Ich liebe dich, Hermine, das kann ich dir gar nicht oft genug sagen! Ich möchte nur, dass du abgesichert bist, falls mir etwas zustoßen sollte. Es beruhig mich." „Aber mich nicht, Harry!" Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Tränen fort und küsste sie sanft. „Hab keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, du wirst mich nicht mehr los." Harry könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen. Wieder hatte er sie belogen, sich nicht getraut, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, obwohl sie es doch eigentlich schon ahnte.  
„Harry, versprich mir bitte, dass du mich in deine Geheimnisse einweihst, bevor es zu spät ist!" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Eher hatte er daran gedacht, dass sie ihn vor ihren Eltern ausquetschen würde. Dankbar dafür, dass sie es nicht tat, lächelte er sie an: „Versprochen!"

„Wir werden euch beide allein lassen, verbringt den Rest des Wochenendes zusammen!", versuchte sich Mrs Granger von ihrer Tochter und Harry zu verabschieden. „Nein, bitte bleiben Sie! Hermine…" „Nein, Harry, du brauchst deine Ruhe! Und auch Hermine hat noch nicht geschlafen", unterbrach sein Fastschwiegervater ihn. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass Sie und Hermine die ganze Zeit wach waren und auf mich gewartet haben?" Fragend sah er Hermime an. Erst jetzt stellte er bewusst fest, dass sie schon fast elendig aussah. „Auch wenn ich mich hingelegt hätte, ich hätte nicht ein Auge zugetan, Harry." Ganz sacht strich er ihr über die Wange. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Haut unter dieser zarten Berührung brennen würde. Genüsslich schmiegte sie ihre Wange an seine Hand. „Hermine, geh mit deinen Eltern! Ich habe ihnen ein Wochenende mit ihrer Tochter versprochen, und sie sollen es auch bekommen." „Ich kann dich nicht…" „Bitte, tu' mir den Gefallen! Selbst wenn ihr euch noch hinlegt, habt ihr später noch genügend Zeit miteinander. Fawkes wird dich begleiten und zur Sicherheit bei dir bleiben." „Willst du hier etwa allein bleiben? Ich lasse dich nicht allein, nie wieder, Harry!" „Bitte, Hermine! Ich werde mich auch schlafen legen, versprochen. Ich wundere mich so oder so, dass ich noch stehen kann", grinste er. „Harry, bitte sei doch vernünftig!", flehte Hermine. „Wenn ich gehe, dann aber nur ohne Fawkes. Er bleibt bei dir, du brauchst ihn!" „Ich bin vernünftig! Du kannst mich gern nach oben begleiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mich auch wirklich hinlege. Meinetwegen leg auch einen Zauber über mich, der verhindert, dass ich wieder aufstehe, aber dann gehst du mit deinen Eltern! Wir sehen uns heute Abend!" „Als wenn dich ein Zauber von mir aufhalten könnte!", schnaubte Hermine trotzig. „Kopf hoch, irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal!" „Du bist unmöglich, Harry Potter!" „Ich weiß!" „Los, ab nach oben, du gehörst ins Bett!"  
Oben angekommen, nahm Harry Hermine noch mal in den Arm. „Es geht auch mal ohne Fawkes. Er wird dich begleiten" Wieder grinste er. „und dafür sorgen, dass du ruhig schläfst!"

Seit einer Stunde war Hermine bereits bei ihren Eltern, doch noch immer hatte sie sich nicht hingelegt. Sie war nicht mal in der Lage stillzusitzen. Besorgt lief sie im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern auf und ab und hielt ihre Kette dabei ängstlich umklammert. „Hermine", trat ihre Mutter an sie heran und zog sie mit sich auf die Couch. „Bitte geh zurück zu Harry! Es tut mir weh dich so zu sehen - geh zu ihm und hilf ihm! Egal was er gesagt hat, es wäre Harry sicherlich auch viel lieber, wenn du bei ihm wärst." „Ihr seid wirklich nicht böse, wenn ich wieder gehe?" „Harry braucht dich jetzt!", kam ihr Vater auf sie zu, der die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte. „Zeig ihm, dass du immer für ihn da bist, egal was passiert!" „Danke!", schluchzte Hermine, umarmte ihre Eltern stürmisch und apparierte zurück nach Phönixcastle. Sie bekam nicht mehr mit, wie ihre Mutter weinend in die Arme ihres Mannes fiel.

Harry schlief seelenruhig, als Hermine mit einem kaum hörbaren ‚Plopp' ins Schlafzimmer apparierte. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. Es beruhigte sie doch etwas, dass Harry ruhig und friedlich im Bett lag. Hatte sie doch schon fast etwas anderes befürchtet. Eine erdrückende Müdigkeit überkam sie. Sie zog sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus und legte sich leise neben Harry ins Bett.  
Hermine versuchte das, was sie vorhin zufällig mitbekommen hatte, aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen. Er war erst neunzehn und machte schon sein Testament! Welcher junge Mensch würde das tun, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass er… Hermine brachte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nicht daran denken, dass sie Harry verlieren könnte. Kaum hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen, sah sie Harry mit blutender Narbe auf dem Boden liegen. Es war genau dieses Bild, welches sie von Harrys Vision mitbekommen hatte – ihre größte Angst. „Nein, das wird nicht geschehen, er wird leben! Es darf einfach nicht geschehen! Du bleibst für immer bei mir", flüsterte sie leise vor sich her, während sie sich an Harry kuschelte. Harry merkte nicht, dass Hermine neben ihm lag, er schlief immer noch tief und fest. Das dachte Hermine zumindest.

Es dauerte nicht lange, Hermine war gerade in einen leichten Dämmerzustand geglitten, da fing Harry an unverständliche Worte zu murmeln. Er begann unruhig zu werden und versuchte scheinbar etwas oder jemanden abzuwehren. „Tonks… helfen… Todesser…", waren die Worte, die Hermine nun doch verstand. Immer deutlicher wurden sie. „Nein, wagt es nicht!" Hermine wurde hektisch, da sie Harry nicht wach bekam. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Narbe, doch er beruhigte sich nicht. „Ich muss… Tonks!" „Harry, komm zu dir! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Tonks geht es dank dir wieder gut!" Hermine konnte nicht mal ansatzweise ahnen was Harry gerade sah. Doch warum sah er es? Mit Voldemort konnte es nichts zu tun haben, denn es war bereits geschehen. Nur wenn der Dunkle Lord jemanden folterte oder auch ‚nur' angriff, nur dann konnte Harry es sehen. Durch seine Narbe war er mit Voldemort verbunden und über diese konnte er es sehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen Visionen, die kamen unabhängig vom Dunklen Lord.

„NEIN!", schreckte Harry aus seinem Alptraum hoch. Scheinbar wollte er gerade einen Fluch auf jemanden abfeuern, denn aus dem Nichts schoss ein Strahl blauen Lichts auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu und zerstörte das Bild, welches an ihr hing. Schwer atmend sah Harry sich im Zimmer um und erblickte eine ängstlich dreinschauende Hermine. „Ich muss los, Tonks… Sie werden angegriffen, es ist eine Falle!", rief er und wollte aufstehen. Hermine hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zurück aufs Bett. „Nein, Harry, du brauchst nicht zu ihnen, Tonks geht…" „Hermine, sie brauchen meine Hilfe! Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen. Was verlangst du von mir? Todesser haben Tonks umzingelt und foltern sie mit Flüchen!" Harry begriff nicht, wie Hermine so ruhig bleiben konnte. „Harry, es ist alles vorbei, Tonks geht es wieder gut!" „Hermine, was…" „Harry, hör mir doch mal bitte zu! Das was du eben erzählt hast, ist schon gestern Nacht passiert." Harry erstarrte: „Gestern Nacht?" Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Mit aller Gewalt brachen die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden auf ihn ein. Er saß auf seinem Bett und blickte starr geradeaus. Hermine kniete sich hinter ihm. „Komm, leg dich bitte wieder hin, es war nur ein Alptraum. Ich war mit Remus noch kurz bei Tonks – es geht ihr gut, sie ist fast wieder die Alte. Sie hat nach dir gefragt, wie es dir geht. Sie möchte gern mit dir reden."„Warum bist du nicht bei deinen Eltern?", drehte Harry sich um. „Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen, und Mum und Dad haben es verstanden." Hermine lächelte. „Sie haben mich wieder zurück geschickt. Leg dich wieder hin und schlaf noch etwas! Nachher sieht alles anders aus." Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Knie sinken. „Hermine, ich habe jede Einzelheit, die Tonks unter Qualen durchleben musste, gesehen, den Schmerz gespürt, den sie meinetwegen erleiden musste." Hermine strich ihm mit kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken. „Warum hast du es gesehen?" „Im St. Mungo habe ich ihren Schmerz und auch das Erlebte in mich aufgenommen, so dass Fawkes sie heilen konnte. Ihr Gehirn war dermaßen stark beschädigt – ich habe bis zuletzt nicht daran geglaubt, dass Fawkes und ich es schaffen. Sie weiß nur noch, dass und von wem sie angegriffen wurde, aber nicht, was dann passiert ist. Ich konnte ihr diese Erinnerungen und die Schmerzen, die damit verbunden waren, nicht zurückgeben. Es hätte sie wieder umgerissen, und dann hätten wir nichts mehr für sie tun können." „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du jetzt ständig siehst, was die Todesser Tonks angetan haben?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. „Für eine gewisse Zeit, ja. Aber irgendwann wird es wieder aufhören. Es ist doch eine gerechte Strafe für mich! Bill hat Recht, hätte ich meinen Job gemacht, wäre es nie so weit gekommen." „Harry, bitte", flehte Hermine inständig, „tu' dir das nicht an!"  
„Was soll ich mir nicht antun, Hermine? Ich habe sie nicht gehört. Meinetwegen… Wenn irgendjemandem von euch meinetwegen etwas passiert… Mir wächst die ganze Sache über den Kopf! Auroreneinheit, Phönixorden und dann noch Voldemort, der hinter mir her ist – ich schaffe das nicht! Ich habe Angst, dass ich versagen werde und euch verliere. Ich möchte niemanden enttäuschen!"  
Hermine brachte Harry dazu sich hinzulegen und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auch seine Narbe, bevor sie diese mit ihrer Hand abdeckte. Das tat gut! Er schloss seine Augen und atmete tief durch. „Danke!"  
„Harry, du weißt, dass wir dir helfen, du musst es nur wollen und auch zulassen!" Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Darin hatte er schon richtig Übung bekommen. „Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen, warum nur? Hilf mir dich zu verstehen!" „Ich liebe dich, Hermine!", war das Einzige, was er darauf antwortete. Bedrückt schmiegte sie sich an ihm. „Schlaf, Harry, es wird bestimmt alles gut! Ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann und du es mir erlaubst. Das mit Tonks war nicht deine Schuld, also mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe! Du warst einfach zu sehr erschöpft von der Vision, die du vorher hattest."  
Das war es! Das war der Grund gewesen. Harry war nach seiner letzten Vision völlig weggetreten. Daher hatte er also keinen Hilferuf hören können.  
Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, welches ihm so sehr bekannt vorkam – diese wunderbare und beruhigende Wärme. Und wieder ging es nicht von Fawkes aus.  
Kurz nachdem Harry in einen ruhigen Schlaf versunken war, schlief auch Hermine an seiner Seite ein. Arm in Arm lagen beide nebeneinander im Bett und schliefen bis zum späten Nachmittag.

Hermine hatte es geschafft, Harry davon zu überzeugen, das Abendessen in Hogwarts einzunehmen. Gemeinsam mit den Schülern und Lehrern aßen sie ihr Abendbrot in der Großen Halle. Doch saß Harry nicht am Lehrertisch wie Hermine, sondern zwischen den Gryffindors.  
Kaum hatten sie das Schloss betreten, war er umzingelt von einer riesigen Traube von Schülern, die ihn mit Fragen bombardierten. Besonders die Schüler, die Harry noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte – die dritten bis siebten Klassen – zeigten keine Scheu ihm gegenüber. Seine Abenteuer, die er zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und seinen anderen Freunden erlebt hatte, waren Thema Nummer eins. Aber auch Quidditch war eins der Hauptthemen gewesen. Er war zu Schulzeiten ein begnadeter Quidditchspieler gewesen. Wenn man es genau nahm, war er es immer noch. Er hatte einfach nur keine Zeit zum Spielen. Auf dem Besen fühlte er sich frei von Sorgen und ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen, das war schon immer so gewesen. Der Wind wehte all seine Sorgen fort.

Nach dem Essen umringten ihn auch die Lehrer, ganz besonders Professor Flitwick, der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst. Im Lehrerzimmer bat er Harry, ihm einige Zauber zu zeigen. Die Augen gingen ihm fast über – er war einfach fasziniert von Harrys Macht. Und nicht nur er! „Mr Potter, Sie wären ein sehr…" Flitwick sah verlegen in Hermines Richtung. „Nicht böse sein, Miss Granger! Sie wären ein sehr guter Ersatz für Miss Granger, die uns ja leider verlassen will", wandte er sich wieder an Harry. „Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, das soll schon was heißen", erwiderte Harry „aber ich befürchte, dass wird nicht gehen." „Warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte nun Prof. McGonagall. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" Harry sah seine ehemalige Lehrerin erstaunt an. „Professor, ich bin ein Auror und ich habe auch nicht vor in Hogwarts zu wohnen." Schlechte Ausrede! „Ich möchte mit Hermine zusammenleben. Und außerdem…" „Wir hatten schon einige Auroren als Lehrer an unserer Schule, wo ist da das Problem? Und du kannst doch trotzdem mit Hermine zusammen wohnen und hier arbeiten", warf Minerva McGonagall als Argument ein. „Ich würde gern nach Hogwarts kommen, liebend gern", sagte Harry ruhig „aber Hermine gibt den Job hier auf und ich fange an? Nein, das geht nicht!" Und noch eine miese Ausrede. Eigentlich hatte er doch schon genug Übung im Bezug auf Ausreden gehabt, warum stellte er sich jetzt so stümperhaft an? „Harry!", nahm Hermine seine Hand. „Ich habe mich für B.ELFE.R und Gringotts entschieden, deshalb verlasse ich Hogwarts, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt." Hermine glaubte einen Anflug eines Schmollmundes bei ihrem Verlobten erkennen zu können. Leicht grinsend, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Die Zeit, die ich dadurch mehr mit dir verbringen kann, ist mir das Wichtigste daran! Du brauchst also kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn du das Angebot annimmst, und ich werde auch nicht eifersüchtig oder gekränkt sein, versprochen! Hogwarts war schon immer dein Zuhause. Du bist der Beste, du kannst den Schülern zeigen, wie sie sich richtig verteidigen können, wie sie überleben. Meine Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse sind dagegen mehr als bescheiden." Harry wollte gerade ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab. „Lass mich bitte erst ausreden! Überlege doch mal! Du bist der Einzige, der überall ungehindert hingelangt. Da wirst du es ja wohl von Daheim nach Hogwarts schaffen, oder nicht?"  
„Nein, Hermine, es geht wirklich nicht!", sagte Harry entschieden. Es tat weh dies zu sagen. Hermine hatte Recht, Hogwarts bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Am liebsten hätte er sofort ‚Ja' gesagt. „Überlegen Sie es sich noch einmal!", bat Prof. Hooch und die Professoren Vector und Sprout nickten zustimmend.

Harry zuckte zusammen und musste sich am Tisch abstützen. Die anwesenden Lehrer beobachteten ihn erschrocken, allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, und Harry hatte sich wieder im Griff. „Es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb ich dieses Angebot nicht annehmen kann", sagte Harry. „Voldemort!" Na endlich rückte er mal mit der Wahrheit heraus! Immer noch zuckten einige Lehrer beim Klang des Namens des Dunklen Lords zusammen. „Er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er mich hat. Ich wäre eine viel zu große Gefahr für Hogwarts", stellte Harry sich aufrecht hin. „Voldemort wird nicht ewig leben, Harry!", erklärte die Schulleiterin, ging auf Harry zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Vielleicht doch!", entgegnete Harry ohne sie anzusehen. „Sie haben gesehen, zu was er fähig ist. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Wie es aussieht, bin ich wohl doch nicht so toll und mächtig wie alle denken." An Voldemorts Angriff auf Harry erinnert zu werden, fand McGonagall nicht gerade prickelnd. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um ihn gehabt. „Überlege es dir!" Harry wollte etwas erwidern. „Bitte!", kam McGonagall ihm zuvor. Harry sagte nichts mehr.

„Was ist denn hier los?", betrat Severus Snape das Lehrerzimmer. „Gibt es hier was umsonst?" „Nicht ganz, Severus", antwortete McGonagall. „Wir versuchen gerade Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass er Hermines Nachfolge antritt." „Und, macht er es?", sah er Harry an. „Nein, Severus, _er_ macht es nicht! _Er_ hat keine Zeit dafür!" „Wenn ich dir einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, Harry – du solltest diese Stelle annehmen, denn damit wärst du dann aus Fudges Schusslinie. Er hätte keine Kontrolle mehr über dich." „Das hat er so oder so nicht!", lachte Harry. „Du weißt wie ich das meine! Er würde dir nicht mehr so viel Ärger bereiten und dir im Weg stehen!" „Aber Fudge hat bei der Stellenvergabe ein kleines Wörtchen mitzureden, und er würde mich niemals…"  
Voldemort schien die Verbindung zwischen sich und Harry nicht richtig getrennt zu haben, denn Harry wirkte abermals abwesend. Er blickte starr gerade aus – kein Lidschlag. _„Wie viele Leben hat dieser Bengel eigentlich? Immer wieder durchkreuzt er meine Pläne. Ich will ihn tot sehen! Wenn ich erstmal seine Kräfte habe, kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten – ich werde unsterblich sein. VERDAMMT, ich will endlich die Ketten der beiden Gören haben! Besorgt sie mir endlich! Ohne sie kann ich den ganzen Plan vergessen. Potter muss ausgelöscht werden!" „Er ist in Hogwarts, My Lord, last uns einfach angreifen! Wir wissen genau, dass er dort ist." „Nein, Lucius, Potter wird es wieder vereiteln. Er ist wie Unkraut, das kommt auch immer wieder durch. Er wird sterben – ich werde ihn töten und meine Rache haben! Das er über Nacht seinen so genannten Freunden nicht zur Hilfe gekommen ist, war nur Taktik von ihm. Ich habe erfahren, dass es dieser Aurorin Tonks wieder besser geht. IHR HABT VERSAGT! Crucio!" _Auch Harry schrie auf. Hermine wollte zu ihm, jedoch hielt Snape sie auf. „Nicht!" _„Bevor er aber stirbt, Lucius, wird er zusehen, wie ich sein Schlammblut töte. Er wird vor mir knien und um Erlösung betteln. Ich werde ihn leiden lassen, so wie er noch nie gelitten hat. Ich werde im alles nehmen was ihm wichtig ist, alles. Er wird nichts mehr haben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Bald, mein treuer Diener, bald habe ich ihn so weit!"_  
Die hohe, kalte und emotionslose Stimme Voldemorts verschwand aus Harrys Kopf. Das war es also, was Voldemort so dringend suchte – die Ketten von Hermine und Harry, die zuvor schon von Harrys Eltern getragen wurden.  
Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah in die besorgten und angespannten Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" Zaghaft lächelnd ging er auf Hermine zu: „Ich möchte nur einen Moment allein sein!" Hermine nickte verständlich und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Wenn du mich brauchst, rufst du, ja? Ansonsten findest du mich in meinem Büro." „Danke!", flüsterte er, bevor er disapparierte.

„Severus, pass du bitte auf Hermine auf! Ich werde jeden Abend nach ihr sehen, aber wenn ich nicht da bin, gib du bitte aus sie acht!" Harry überlegte hin und her, ob er Snape erzählen sollte, was er von Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy eher unfreiwillig erfahren hatte, tat es dann aber doch.  
„Eure Ketten? Was sollte er damit wollen?" „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Du darfst sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, versprich es mir! Pass bitte auf, dass sie das Schloss nicht verlässt!"

„Es gibt ein Problem, Remus!", rief Harry, als er im Hauptquartier ankam. „Oh, Professor McGonagall!", stellte er verdutzt fest. „Lasst mich raten, Arthur kommt auch gleich!" „Ich bin hier, Harry!", hörte er dessen Stimme aus Richtung Flur. Harry war klar, weshalb sie hier waren und seine Vermutung sollte sich gleich bestätigen.  
„Harry, was war das heute Abend?", fragte McGonagall ohne Umschweife und ließ sich in einen der großen Sessel des Salons nieder. Auch Harry nahm Platz. „Nun, willst du uns nicht sagen, was da vorgefallen ist?" Ohne auf McGonagalls Frage einzugehen, hob Harry seine Arme und das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr im Salon vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, sondern in einer Art Unterschlupf. Na ja, vielleicht war Unterschlupf nicht gerade das geeignete Wort dafür. Es war schon etwas mehr, doch komfortabel konnte man es auch nicht nennen. Es sah doch recht ungepflegt aus. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy auf, die sich unterhielten: _„Wie viele Leben hat dieser Bengel eigentlich? Immer wieder durchkreuzt er meine Pläne. Ich will ihn tot sehen! Wenn ich erstmal seine Kräfte habe, kann mich niemand mehr aufhalten – ich werde unsterblich sein. VERDAMMT, ich will endlich die Ketten der beiden Gören haben! Besorgt sie mir endlich! Ohne sie kann ich den ganzen Plan vergessen. Potter muss ausgelöscht werden!" „Er ist in Hogwarts, My Lord. Last uns einfach angreifen! Wir wissen genau dass er dort ist." „Nein, Lucius, Potter wird es wieder vereiteln. Er ist wie Unkraut, das kommt auch immer wieder durch. Er wird sterben – ich werde ihn töten und meine Rache haben! Das er über Nacht seinen so genannten Freunden nicht zur Hilfe gekommen ist, war nur Taktik von ihm. Ich habe erfahren, dass es dieser Aurorin Tonks wieder besser geht. IHR HABT VERSAGT! Crucio!" _Lucius Malfoy wandte sich vor Schmerz auf dem kalten steinigen Boden. Markerschütternde Schreie kamen über seine Lippen, die einen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Immer lauter schrie er, und Voldemort hatte gefallen daran. _„Bevor er aber stirbt, Lucius, wird er zusehen, wie ich sein Schlammblut töte. Er wird vor mir knien und um Erlösung betteln. Ich werde ihn leiden lassen, so wie er noch nie gelitten hat. Ich werde im alles nehmen was ihm wichtig ist, alles. Er wird nichts mehr haben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt. Bald, mein treuer Diener, bald habe ich ihn so weit!"_  
„Er will die Ketten?", fragte Remus erschrocken und wurde bleich. Arthur schwieg und Prof. McGonagall schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Was war hier los, was sollte das? „Ja, Remus, er will die Ketten! Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, was er damit will. Wozu braucht er die, was nützen sie ihm? Und vor allem: Was ist das für ein Plan, der ohne die Ketten nicht funktioniert?" Remus fing an sich eigenartig zu verhalten, und auch Arthur und Minerva McGonagall wurden sichtlich nervös. Wussten die drei mehr über die Ketten, als sie Harry gesagt hatten? Genau genommen, hat nur Remus mit Harry über die beiden Ketten gesprochen. Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er und sein Vater sie zusammen als Verlobungsgeschenk gekauft hatten und dass diese dem Träger zeigen würde, wie es seinem Gegenstück ging. Mehr hatte er ihm nicht erzählt. Warum war Voldemort also so scharf auf die Ketten?  
„Wir müssen rausbekommen, was er damit will!", versuchte Remus von sich abzulenken. „Außer dass dir deine Kette zeigt, wie es Hermine geht, gibt es an ihr nichts Besonderes." „Weiß du denn eine Möglichkeit, wie wir es herausbekommen könnten?", spielte Harry mit. „Noch nicht, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben!"

Die Woche verlief einigermaßen ruhig. Bis auf einige kleinere Einsätze passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches. Voldemort schien sich bedeckt zu halten, was Harry gar nicht gefiel. Fudge kritisierte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue und Harry frage sich langsam, wann er endlich die Lust daran verlieren würde. Es war äußerst nervig, jeden Tag die gleichen blöden Sprüche zu hören, sich für nichts nieder machen zu lassen, doch er blieb ruhig.  
Wie er es versprochen hatte, besuchte er jeden Abend Hermine in Hogwarts. Er hatte ihr mal wieder nichts von dem erzählt, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.  
Harry schlief jede Nacht in Hogwarts. Hermine war beruhigt zu wissen, dass es Harry gut ging, und auch Harry konnte sich davon überzeugen, dass seine Verlobte in Sicherheit war.

Es war Freitagnachmittag – da Harry im Ministerium noch einiges zu erledigen hatte, was bis in die Nacht rein dauern würde, hatte er sich mit Hermine erst wieder für Samstagnachmittag im Phönixcastle verabredet. Es war doch allerhand Arbeit liegen geblieben.  
Remus, Shaklebolt und Tonks waren ebenfalls noch anwesend. Sie hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Harry so lange nicht allein zu lasen, wie Fudge noch im Ministerium war. Die drei hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, wann dieser Feierabend machen würde. Fast hatten sie schon den Verdacht, dass Fudge bleiben wollte, bis Harry sich dazu entschied nach Hause zu gehen. ‚Das wird eine lange Nacht werden', rollte Remus innerlich mit den Augen. Zwei Sturköpfe, und keiner von beiden würde nachgeben. Wobei es fatal für die Zauberwelt wäre, wenn Harry nachgeben würde. Er darf es einfach nicht!  
Während Remus und Shaklebolt sich über den Zaubereiminister unterhielten, ob dieser freiwillig auf Voldemorts Seite stand oder nicht, beobachtete Tonks Harry, wie er in eine Akte vertieft an seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Möchtest du mich etwas fragen, Tonks?", fragte Harry, ohne vom Schreibtisch aufzusehen. Auf der Suche nach etwas durchblätterte er genervt die dicke Akte. Tonks war erst am Vormittag aus dem St. Mungo entlassen worden, doch ließ sie sich nicht davon abhalten, ins Büro zu kommen. Sie wollte sich nicht ausruhen oder schonen – Tonks war der Meinung sich genug geschont zu haben. „Danke, Harry!" Der genannte sah auf. „Ohne dich, da..." „Bitte nicht, Tonks! Ich habe deinen Dank nicht verdient, nicht mal im Entferntesten." „Warum sagst du so was?", fragte Tonks verwundert über seine Reaktion. „Warum, Tonks? Wenn ich euch gleich zur Hilfe gekommen wäre, hättest du die Woche nicht im St. Mungo verbringen müssen. Es war mein Fehler, dass ich euch nicht gehört habe, ein Fehler, der euch fast das Leben gekostet hätte!" Wieder wollte Tonks etwas dagegen sagen, doch Harry hinderte sie daran. „Außerdem war nicht ich es, der dir geholfen hat, sondern allein Fawkes!" „Hör auf, Harry, Remus hat mir erzählt weshalb du unsere Rufe nicht gehört hast und auch was du getan hast, damit ich wieder gesund werde. Ohne dich hätte Fawkes es nicht geschafft. Egal was du jetzt dagegen sagen wirst, ich bin dir unendlich dankbar. Sag mir bitte, wie ich dir das danken kann!"  
Einen Moment trat Stille ein. „Harry?", fragte Tonks wieder vorsichtig an. „Hm?" „Ich… Ich habe keine Erinnerungen mehr an das, was nach dem Angriff passiert ist. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir in eine Falle gelockt und angegriffen wurden. Hast du damit auch etwas zu tun? Remus wollte mir darüber nichts sagen." Harry sah wieder auf und blickte in die fragenden Augen seiner Kollegin und guten Freundin. Nickend und mit einem matten Lächeln gab er ihr Antwort. „Was hast du getan und warum?"  
„Ich habe dir die Erinnerung und den damit verbundenen Schmerz genommen, da Fawkes dich sonst nicht hätte heilen können. Dein Gehirn war zu sehr beschädigt, du konntest nur noch diese Erinnerungen und den Schmerz wahrnehmen. Auch wenn du im Koma gelegen hast, du hattest unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Wenn ich dir diese zurückgegeben hätte, würdest du jetzt nicht hier vor mir stehen. Gib dir noch eins, zwei Wochen Zeit und dann erzähle ich dir was passiert ist – einverstanden?" „Wo sind sie jetzt?" Darauf gab Harry keine Antwort, aber Tonks ahnte es. Kopfschüttelnd stand sie vor ihm. „Wer hat das von dir verlangt?" „Niemand, Tonks! Das brauchte auch niemand von mir verlangen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Lass uns bitte über etwas anderes reden!"  
Tonks erklärte sich einverstanden, da sie aus Harry nichts mehr herausbekommen würde. „Wann triffst du Hermine?", lenkte sie in ein anderes Thema ein. Betrübt schloss Harry die Akte vor sich: „Morgen Nachmittag erst. Ich muss erst noch das hier erledigen, bevor Fudge mich auseinander nimmt. Mir klingeln jetzt noch die Ohren von seinem dummen Gelaber. Vielleicht sollte ich den ganzen Müll hier hinwerfen!" „Und uns mit ihm allein lassen? Vergiss es, Harry Potter!"  
Harry war nicht in der Lage gegen anzureden. Er verzog sein Gesicht und hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Doch plötzlich nahm er Schreie und Hilferufe wahr. Bilder traten ihm vor Augen - Bilder die von Sekunde zu Sekunde klarer wurden.

Er sah den Fuchsbau, Schreie halten durch die Luft: _„Lasst meine Kinder! NEIN!"_ Ein kaltes und gefühlloses Lachen übertönte die Schreie von Molly Weasley – Voldemorts Lachen. Harry sah Arthur bewusstlos neben seiner Frau liegen, die verzweifelt versuchte ins Haus zu gelangen. Immer mehr Todesser apparierten zum Fuchsbau. Fawkes erschien kreischend über Harry. Es musste wahr sein, es war so real. Selbst wenn es eine Falle seine sollte, Harry musste es riskieren. Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren.  
„Remus, Kingsley, wir werden gebraucht!", rief er den beiden entgegen, die sich immer noch über Fudge unterhielten. „Der Fuchsbau wird angegriffen!" Tonks schreckte rum und hielt Harry am Arm fest. „Bist du dir sicher, Harry?" „Ich bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher – es könnte auch wieder eine Falle sein. Aber Fawkes ist sich sicher. Wenn es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen würde, würde Fawkes sich nicht so aufführen. Kingsley, geh du bitte den Orden alarmieren und du, Tonks, gehst ins Hauptquartier und bleibst dort!" „Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!", protestierte sie. Harry kannte Tonks bereits so gut, dass er wusste, dass sie nicht untätig rumsitzen würde. „Doch, du wirst dich da schön raushalten!" „Harry, nein, ich werde…" Jedoch was sie würde, sollten die drei Auroren nicht mehr erfahren, denn Tonks lag bereits schlafend in Harrys Armen.  
Doch der Fuchsbau war nicht das einzige Problem. Wenn es doch eine Falle sein sollte, dann war das Hauptangriffsziel mit Sicherheit Hogwarts. Voldemort würde alles daran setzen, Hermine in seine Finger zu bekommen. Prof. McGonagall und Snape wies er telepatisch an, für den Fall, dass Voldemort versuchen sollte die Schule anzugreifen, sie zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern zu sichern. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord noch irgendetwas in dieser Richtung geplant hatte. Er würde so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen stoßen. Auch durfte Hermine nichts von dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau erfahren. Wenn sie doch Wind davon bekäme, würde sie nicht zögern, Harry zu helfen. Und genau das versuchte er zu verhindern. _„Sperrt alle Kamine, niemand darf oder raus. Passt bitte auf, das Hermine im Schloss bleibt, meinetwegen schließt sie irgendwo ein. Egal was, nur Voldemort darf sie nicht kriegen!"_  
„Lasst uns los! Kingsley, nimm Tonks bitte mit zum Grimmauldplatz, dort ist sie sicher!"

Ein schreckliches Bild tat sich vor ihren Augen auf, als Remus und Harry am Fuchsbau ankamen. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte über dem Haus der Weasleys, welches von einer Art Kraftfeld umgeben war. Nach und nach kamen auch die gerufenen Ordensmitglieder an und stellten sich gemeinsam mit Kingsley Shaklebolt den Todessern entgegen.  
Molly hatte kaum noch Kraft, vergeblich hatte sie versucht die Barriere zu durchbrechen, und ihr Mann lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
„Molly, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry sie. „Harry, sie sind alle da drin! ALLE!" Harry drückte sie zum Trost fest an sich. „Ich hole sie dort raus, versprochen! Ihnen wird nichts geschehen, ihr werdet sie gesund wieder sehen." _„Fawkes, kümmere dich bitte um Arthur und Molly! Bring beide ins St. Mungo und komm schnellstmöglich wieder! Ich brauche dich!"_  
Kaum war Fawkes mit den Weasleys verschwunden, erschienen vor ihnen einige Todesser. Harry erkannte die Augen von Lucius Malfoy. „Du bist zäh, Potter, zu zäh!", höhnte Malfoy Senior. „Kämpf, Malfoy", schrie Remus und stürzte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu. Harry wich einigen Flüchen aus und feuerte eigene ab. Er streckte einen Todesser nach dem anderen nieder. Macht flammte in ihm auf, Macht die nicht zu übersehen war.  
Harry stand kampfbereit vorm Haus der Weasley. Die Flüche, die nun die immer mehr werdenden Todesser auf ihn losließen, prallten einfach so an ihm ab. Das eigenartige daran war, das keiner der Todesser den Avada Kedavra benutzte. Hatte Voldemort es ihnen etwa untersagt? Und wo war Voldemort überhaupt? Vorhin hatte Harry dessen kaltes und grausames Lachen noch gehört.  
„Harry, was hast du vor?", lief Remus, den Malfoy gerade entwischt war, auf ihn zu und wehrte noch einige Flüche ab. „Willst du da etwa rein? Das Kraftfeld ist viel zu stark, es bringt dich um!" „Ich muss da rein! Ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen, Remus. Ich warte nur noch auf Fawkes." Kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, erschien Fawkes auch schon über ihm und verschwand in einer Flamme. Harry konzentrierte sich und auf einmal konnte man mehrere Aufschreie hören. Einige der anwesenden Todesser lagen regungslos am Boden. Die übrigen Todesser versuchten zu fliehen. „Haltet sie auf, sie dürfen uns nicht entkommen!", rief Harry dem Orden zu. Remus erschrak, als er in Harrys Augen sah. Da war nichts mehr von dem sonst so leuchtenden Smaragdgrün, sondern nur Macht, Hass und Wut. „Harry, bitte tut das nicht! Jedenfalls nicht allein!", flehte Remus ihn an. „Ich bin nicht allein, Fawkes ist bei mir. Haltet hier die Stellung und sorgt dafür, dass niemand mehr auf dieses Gelände apparieren kann! Hoffentlich bis gleich!", entgegnete Harry und verschwand, wie zuvor der Feuervogel, in einer Flamme. „Harry, du bist wahnsinnig!"

Harry erschien in der Küche der Weasleys, doch war diese leer – kein Laut war zu hören, kein Lebenszeichen der Weasley-Kinder. Harry gingen die schrecklichsten Gedanken durch den Kopf. War er etwa schon zu spät? Er versuchte sich auszumalen, was Voldemorts Todesser mit seinen Freunden gemacht haben könnten.  
‚Was war das?' Aufmerksam sah Harry sich in der Küche um, doch konnte er immer noch nichts erkennen. Aber er spürte, dass jemand anwesend war, jemand der furchtbare Angst hatte. Da war es wieder. Hatte er sich also doch nicht verhört. Ein immer wiederkehrendes Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren, ein Schluchzen, welches immer lauter wurde. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der das Schluchzen zu kommen schien. Auf einmal sprang jemand mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus seinem Versteck hervor und rief: „Stupor!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl raste auf Harry zu, allerdings verebbte dieser, bevor er sein Ziel überhaupt erreichte. Für Harry war es ein Leichtes, solche Flüche aufzuhalten.  
„Harry?", fragte Ginny, wobei sie ihren Zauberstab immer noch kampfbereit in der Hand hielt. „Harry!", rief sie, als sie realisierte, wer wirklich vor ihr stand. „Bist du verrückt? Die wollen dich! Verschwinde wieder, bevor sie merken…" „Zu spät Rotschopf, haben wir dich! Expelliarmus!" Nichts geschah. Ginny hatte ihren Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand. Verwunderung stand auf den Gesichtern der beiden Todesser, die sich an Harry und Ginny rangeschlichen hatten. „Das war wohl nichts, was?", grinste Harry. „Was… Potter ist…" „Oh nein, ist _er_ nicht!" Mit einer leichten Drehung seiner rechten Hand sackten die beiden Todesser in sich zusammen.  
„Harry, du musst hier wieder raus! Die wollen dich umbringen!", fiel Ginny weinend zu Boden. Sie wusste, dass sie Harry niemals dazu bringen würde. „Niemals, Ginny, ich lasse euch hier nicht allein! Wenn sie mich haben wollen, müssen sie auch damit fertig werden", versuchte er sie ‚aufzuheitern'. „HARRY, du wirst mit ihnen nicht allein fertig!", versuchte sie noch einmal ihr Glück.  
„Wie geht es dir, bist du verletzt?", kniete Harry sich neben Ginny, ohne weiter auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen. „Nein, ich bin nicht verletzt, ich habe mich gleich versteckt. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich auch im Haus bin. Glaube ich zumindest", fügte Ginny noch leise hinzu. „Das ist gut!" Ginny ließ ihren Kopf hängen. „Ginny, dir ist das doch hoffentlich nicht peinlich? Was du getan hast, war das einzig Richtige. Weißt du wo deine Brüder sind?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nein, ich weiß nicht wo sie sind, aber Angelina und Alicia sind auch hier irgendwo." „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde sie finden und euch dann hier raus bringen. Bleib solange hier und versteck dich weiter!" „Wie geht es Mum und Dad?", hielt sie Harry davon ab aufzustehen, um damit das eigentlich Unvermeidliche zu verhindern. Sie hatte Angst, wenn er sich den Todessern stellen würde, dass sie ihn nicht mehr lebend wieder sehen würde. „Ihnen geht es gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „ihr werdet euch bald wieder sehen!" Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es wohl in Ginny aussehen musste. „Harry, bitte, du kannst sie nicht allein aufhalten, es sind zu viele! Sie bringen dich um!", bettelte sie und hatte dabei seine Hand fest umklammert. „Ich habe sie gehört, sie haben irgendetwas geplant." „Ganz ruhig, bitte versteck dich wieder!" Harry hielt seine freie Hand über Ginnys Kopf: „Ein kleiner Desillusionierungszauber zur Sicherheit." Zeitgleich spürte Ginny, wie ihr etwas Kaltes vom Kopf aus über den gesamten Körper lief. „Bitte tu' mir den Gefallen, höre ein Mal auf jemand anderes, als auf dich selbst!", versuchte er die Situation für Ginny etwas einfacher zu gestalten. Ein kurzes Nicken gefolgt von einem ermutigenden Lächeln und Harry sprang auf, um die anderen zu suchen.

So weit Harry wusste, waren neben Ginny und Ron auch die Zwillinge, Charlie und Bill im Haus. Aber nicht nur diese sechs, sondern laut Ginny auch noch die Freundinnen von Fred und George. Harry keuchte leise auf. Alle Weasley-Kinder, außer Percy, waren hier gefangen. ‚Nein, nein, nein!' Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies eine seiner Visionen war. Es war verdächtig ruhig, niemand war zu hören. Er musste sie schnellstens finden. Das Haus hatte zu viele Zimmer, es würde einfach zu lange dauern, sie alle zu durchsuchen, und rufen war ja auch schlecht möglich, denn damit hätte er sich dann verraten. Also musste er versuchen sie zu orten. Wie schon auf der Suche nach Snape schloss Harry seine Augen und versuchte sich auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren. _„Fred, George, wo seid ihr?"_, rief er sie telepatisch. Harry konnte bereits die Furcht der Zwillinge spüren, was hieß, dass sie am Leben sein mussten. _„Ich bin es – Harry!"_, gab er sich ihnen zu erkennen. _„Harry, bist du wahnsinnig? Verschwinde wieder!" „Wo steckt ihr?"_, fragte Harry noch einmal. _„Wir haben uns in unserem Zimmer verbarrikadiert."_ Kaum hatte Fred gesagt wo sie waren, erschien Harry in dem Zimmer der Zwillinge. Doch es war leer, wie ausgestorben. _„Verdammt, Fred, was soll das? Das ist kein Spiel! Jetzt sagt mir endlich wo ihr seid!" „ Ich dachte, du wärst einer der Todesser, hätte ja sein können." „Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Schutzzauber noch lange halten"_, antwortete George. Auch dieses Mal waren es nur Sekunden und Harry erschien am genannten Ort. „Spinnst du Fred?", begrüßte Harry sie. „Das müssen wir wohl eher dich fragen! Was machst du hier? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle oder bist du etwa lebensmüde? Die wollen dich, Harry, einen anderen Grund gibt es für diese Aktion nicht! Und dann kommst du uns servierst dich ihnen auf dem silbernen Tablett. Anscheinend…" „Es reicht, George, ich habe dich schon verstanden! Aber glaubst du wirklich, ich überlasse euch Voldemort und seinen Todessern?" „Damit rechnen sie doch nur", erwiderte Fred. „Nein, natürlich nicht!", trat Alicia an George und Harry heran. „George meint es nicht so. Natürlich lässt du uns nicht im Stich, aber wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass du hier rein kommst." „Irgendwie müsst ihr hier doch raus." „Ja, aber sie wollen dich töten!" Alicia zitterte am ganzen Leib. Liebevoll nahm George seine Freundin in den Arm. „Keine Angst, Alicia, so schnell stirbt sich das nicht. Voldemort und seine Stiefellecker haben es schon so oft versucht und nicht geschafft. Und auch diesmal werden sie damit keinen Erfolg haben!" Wenn es sich da mal nicht täuschte. Aber sie schienen seinen Worten nicht zu glauben, doch andererseits wussten sie, welche Macht Harry hatte, zu was er fähig war.  
Angelina stellte sich neben Fred und nahm seine Hand. „Harry, wie bist du…" „Stupor!", unterbrach Fred sie. Hinter ihnen standen plötzlich mehrere Todesser. Unbemerkt war ihr Schutzzauber zusammengebrochen, was die Todesser natürlich ausnutzten. Einen von ihnen hatte Fred erwischt, doch die anderen drei feuerten ihre Flüche gleichzeitig auf Harry ab. Schon fast wie ein Reflex baute sich um Harry, Fred, George, Alicia und Angelina ein starker Schutzschild auf, an dem die Flüche abprallten. Einer – es schien ein sehr starker Schockzauber zu sein – fiel auf einen der drei Todesser zurück. „Da waren es nur noch zwei", grinste Harry intrigant und drehte sich zu den letzten beiden Todessern um. „Du hast Mut, Potter, hier ganz allein aufzutauchen!" „Mut? Um mit euch Flaschen fertig zu werden, brauche ich keinen Mut. Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass ich allein gekommen bin?" „Daran gibt es eigentlich keinen Zweifel, Potterchen", lachte der rechte der beiden Todesser. „Du würdest niemals jemanden deiner ‚Freunde'" - dieses Wort brachte er so was von abfällig hervor, dass man hätte glauben können, es wäre pures Gift es auszusprechen - „hier mit reinziehen und sie wohlmöglich noch opfern. Wir kennen dich einfach zu gut." „Sicher dass ihr mich kennt? Wenn ja, dann wärt ihr nicht so leichtsinnig, mir gegenüber zu treten." Hätte jemand genau hingesehen, dann hätte derjenige ein Augenzwinkern erkennen können, als gleichzeitig die Zauberstäbe der beiden Todesser in Harrys Hand erschienen. Aber es war bestimmt nur ein einfacher Lidschlag, ein Schutzreflex der Augen. Die Todesser staunten nicht schlecht, ebenso wie die Zwillinge und ihre Freundinnen. „Was nun?", frage Harry und winkte mit ihren Zauberstäben. Er sah in die entsetzten Augen seiner Gegner. „Ihr kennt mich wohl doch nicht so gut, was?" Harry trat aus dem Schutzschild und stellte sich direkt vor die Todesser. Beide trauten sich nicht auch nur einen Schritt zu machen. Harry bemerkte, was die beiden stattdessen vorhatten. Da der Antiapparationszauber nicht für die Todesser galt, machen sie Anstalten zu disapparieren, jedoch hinderte Harry sie daran - sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er sah wie ängstlich ihre Augen durchs Wohnzimmer der Weasleys huschten. „Kämpfe wie ein Mann, Potter!", zischte einer der Todesser unter seiner Kapuze. Harry lachte: „Ich habe keinen Zuberstab, seht ihr? Ich habe hier nur eure." Ohne große Kraftanstrengung zerbrach er die beiden Zauberstäbe. „Ups, war ich das etwa? Entschuldigt bitte, nun habt ihr auch keinen mehr. Na dann los, lasst uns wie Männer kämpfen!", verlangte Harry spielerisch. Fred, George, Alicia und Angelina verfolgten besorgt das Schauspiel.  
Wieder versuchten sich die Todesser aus dem Staub zu machen, doch auch dieses Mal ohne Erfolg. Harry hob beide Arme und führte sie rasch zusammen. Im gleichen Moment schlugen die Köpfe der Todesser begleitet von einem unschönen Geräusch zusammen. Wie Mehlsäcke sackten sie in sich zusammen. „Genug gespielt! Habt ihr eine Ahnung wo die anderen sind?", wandte Harry sich an die vier, die ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" „Harry, erinnere uns bitte daran, immer auf deiner Seite zu stehen, auch falls du sie wechseln solltest!" „In Ordnung, Fred, aber wisst ihr nun wo sie sind?", fragte er wieder. „Wir müssen hier endlich raus!"  
Bedrückt schüttelten die vie ihren Kopf und Harry fing erneut an sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Bill, Charlie und Ron geht es gut. Ich weiß zwar im Moment nicht genau wo sie sind, aber es geht ihnen wirklich gut. Das liegt am Schild der Todesser, oder besser gesagt an Voldemorts Schild, denn die Todesser würden niemals ein Kraftfeld dieser stärke aufbauen können", beantwortete er Freds unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich konnte auch nur durch Fawkes hier her gelangen. Ich war mich nicht mal sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Hätte auch schief gehen können."

„Wir sind hier!", rief Charlie und kam gefolgt von Bill ins Wohnzimmer. „Aber wir können Ron und Ginny nicht finden. Die Todesser sind immer noch hier." Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die am Boden liegenden Todesser. „Ich sehe, du hast schon angefangen aufzuräumen." „Ginny hat sich versteckt, ihr geht es gut. Sie ist auch nicht verletzt. Ron werde ich noch finden!" Die sechs atmeten erleichtert auf. Wenigstens das jüngste Familiemitglied konnte sich verstecken. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie es Mum und Dad geht?", fragte Charlie. „Auch sie sind in Sicherheit. Euer Vater war zwar bewusstlos, aber Fawkes hat ihn ins St. Mungo gebracht. Ich denke, nein ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm bereits wieder gut geht und beide auf euch warten. Also sollten wir zusehen, dass wir euch hier raus bringen! Wie viele Todesser sind im Haus?" „Insgesamt?", überlegte Charlie, während Bill stumm neben ihm stand. „Etwa zehn, aber genau weiß ich es nicht." Harry entgegnete nichts darauf. Wie versteinert stand er zwischen ihnen und fixierte die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Harry?", fragte Fred. Harry hob die Hand und wies ihn an, still zu sein. „Es kommen noch mehr", sagte Harry leise. „Ich muss etwas unternehmen, damit sie hier nicht rein können. Falls doch, dann… Na ja, daran mag ich lieber nicht denken."  
Er fiel auf seine Knie und ließ den Kopf sinken. Einige Male atmete er tief ein und aus. Immer tiefer wurden seine Atemzüge und seine Haare begannen zu fliegen. Um ihn herum baute sich ein immer deutlicher werdender silbriger Schleier auf, bis er ganz von ihm umgeben war. Eine unvorstellbare Macht, die selbst die vier Weasley, Angelina und Alicia spüren konnten, ging von Harry aus. Er breitete seine Arme aus und ein durchsichtiger Phönix stieg empor und verschwand durch die Decke. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall war zu hören, welcher Harry verriet, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte.  
Erschöpft stützte er sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Boden ab. „Geschafft!" „Was hast du geschafft?", fragte Alicia verblüfft und half ihm auf. „Danke! Es kann jetzt niemand mehr hier rein. Auch das Antiapparationsfeld der Todesser ist zerstört und mein eigenes steht. Sie sitzen in der Falle. Stellt euch dicht zusammen und fast euch an den Händen! Fawkes bringt euch hier raus und dann ist alles vorbei." „Und du?", fragte Charlie. „Ich kümmere mich um die Todesser!" „Aber nicht allein!", warf Bill ein. Das war das erste Mal, dass er seit dem Vorfall im St. Mungo etwas zu Harry gesagt hatte. „Und ob, Bill!" „Nein, Harry, ich bleibe und werde dir helfen!" „Das wirst du nicht! Du gehst mit Fawkes und ich werde Ron suchen und anschließend den Todessern Manieren beibringen!" „Harry, du…" „Bill, es langt, ich habe nein gesagt!"  
Die sechs taten was Harry ihnen sagte und stellten sich im Kreis auf. Alle nahmen die Hand ihres Nachbarn, nur Bill drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um. „Harry, das im St. Mungo…" „Nicht jetzt, darüber reden wir später!" „Ich hatte solche Angst um sie!", versucht Bill sich zu rechfertigen. „Die war auch mehr als berechtigt, Bill. Nun los, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Das ist es jetzt wohl!", rief jemand, dessen Stimme Harry nur zu gut kannte – es war die Stimme von Draco Malfoy. „Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet!", erwiderte Harry und erschuf gleichzeitig ein starkes Schutzschild um seine Freunde. „Haltet euch bereit! Und egal was passiert, ihr bleibt ruhig!", flüsterte er ihnen zu, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
Ihm blieb fast die Luft weg, als er sah wer bei Draco Malfoy und vier weiteren Todesser stand oder besser kniete. „Ron!", keuchte Harry. Ron kniete mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht zu Malfoys Füßen. Dieser zog den Kopf des verletzten Weasleys nach hinten und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. „Hau ab!", zischte Ron Harry entgegen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage bist etwas zu sagen, Wiesel!", ranzte Malfoy ihn an und zog noch heftiger an seinen Haaren, so dass dessen Blick zur Decke ging. Von oben herab sagte Malfoy: „Ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich dich fertig machen werde, schon vergessen?" Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge machten Anstalten Ron zu helfen, doch kamen sie nicht durch Harrys Schutzschild. Abermals deutete Harry an, dass sie sich ruhig verhallten sollten. _„Nein, habe ich gesagt!"_  
„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, Potter, hier zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, was man machen soll? Du willst ihn doch nicht verletzen, oder?", grinste Malfoy Junior hinterlistig und die restlichen Todesser lachten wie auf Bestellung. Harry überlegte hin und her was er tun sollte. Natürlich wäre es ein leichtes für ihn, die Todesser auszuschalten, doch wäre da noch die Gefahr, dass er Ron dabei verletzen würde. Er musste zugeben, Malfoy hatte alles gut geplant. Aber war es tatsächlich Draco Malfoy gewesen, dem dies alles eingefallen war? Vor so einer Situation hatte er immer Angst gehabt – seine Freunde waren seinetwegen in Gefahr. „Was, Potter ist sprachlos? Ein Wunder!", lachte Malfoy abfällig. „Davon habe ich lange geträumt – Harry Potter weiß nicht was er tun und sagen soll."  
„Was hast du davon, was hat dir Voldemort versprochen?", fragte Harry und machte ein Schritt auf ihn zu. „Der Dunkle Lord brauchte mir nichts versprechen." ‚Der Dunkle Lord' betonte Draco so stark, als wenn es die einzig wahre Bezeichnung für seinen Meister wäre und jeder andere Name eine Beleidigung ihm gegenüber, ein Frevel, ein Verstoß der geahndet werden muss. Und genau das hatte er auch vor. Er wollte Harry zeigen, wie schwach und hilflos dieser in Wirklichkeit war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Doch hatte Draco Malfoy sich nicht immer schon ein wenig überschätzt? „Dich leiden zu sehen, am Boden zerstört, das ist Lohn genug!" Harrys Augen verengten sich bei der grinsenden Visage seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden. „Der Lord ist gleich hier und dann bist du fällig!" Wieder lachten die Todesser diabolisch, was Harrys Wut noch höher spielte. „Wo ist er denn, was hält ihn auf?", fragte Harry ungehalten. „Ich denke, er will mich unbedingt haben, dann soll er auch kommen, denn so viel Zeit habe ich leider nicht. Auf mich wartet noch genug Arbeit, die ich wegen eurer kleinen Show hier unterbrechen musste." Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, sofern dies überhaupt möglich war. „Nicht was, Potter, sondern wer hält ihn auf? Er ist noch sehr beschäftig." Er sah auf Ron und dann wieder zu Harry. „Aber sag mal, Potter, wie würdest du dich entscheiden? Wen würdest du retten wollen? Das Wiesel hier oder deine Schlammblutschlampe beim Dunklen Lord?" Harry wurde blass vor Entsetzen. Er griff an seine Halskette und sah in Rons ebenfalls geweiteten Augen. Auch dieser begriff, was Malfoy meinte. „Na, Potter, er oder sie?"  
Harry begann zu zittern – vor Wut oder aus Angst um Hermine, konnte man nicht genau sagen, wohl eher beides. „Das glaube ich nicht!" „Nein? Schade! Aber vielleicht ist sie ja auch schon tot", entgegnete Malfoy kühl. Ihm war Hermines Schicksal völlig egal. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wie es ihr ging, wie sie durch Voldemort leiden musste. Er mochte sie noch nie und würde sie auch nie mögen. Seiner Meinung nach war sie es nicht wert, einen Zauberstab zu besitzen. „Ich hätte gemerkt wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre!", erwiderte Harry nun nicht mehr so sicher. Er hatte Angst. Malfoys selbstgefälliges Grinsen beunruhigte ihn sehr, obwohl er wusste, dass dieser ein sehr guter Schauspieler war. Aber schon einmal hatte Harry nicht gespürt, dass jemand seine Hilfe benötigte. „Nich doch, nich doch! Nicht wenn wir dieses Spektakel gleichzeitig inszeniert hätten. Oh ja, diese Schreie übertreffen alles!" Harry stand am Abgrund, er musste nur noch springen. „Ihr habt das alles veranstaltet, nur um Hermine in die Finger zu kriegen?", fragte er schon fast verzweifelt. Beim Klang von Harrys verzweifelter Stimme schien Draco noch mehr Ehrgeiz zu entwickeln. „Na irgendwie mussten wir dich und deine ach so tapferen Gefährten doch ablenken! Und auch die Wieselbande wäre ansonsten mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben. Das ihre verräterischen Herzen noch schlagen, hast du eigentlich nur der Granger zu verdanken!"  
Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab ein Stückchen weg von Ron, doch zeigte die Spitze immer noch auf sein auserwähltes Opfer. Harry war unfähig irgendetwas zu tun oder auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Genugtuung konnte er auf dem Gesicht des Malfoyerben erkennen, Genugtuung ihn, Harry Potter, am Boden zerstört zu sehen. „Du kannst hier nicht mehr raus, Potter!", redete er weiter. „Du kannst ihr nicht mehr helfen! Erst wirst du leiden, leiden und nochmals leiden – immer und immer wieder, bis alle deine Freunde tot sind. Und dann bist du an der Reihe zu sterben, und zwar ganz langsam! Ich werde dir dabei in die Augen sehen, bis du sie für immer geschlossen hast!" Malfoy schien gefallen an seiner kleinen Rede zu haben. „Erst stirbt deine Seele mit jedem deiner so genannten Freunde Stück für Stück. Einen tollen Freund hast du da Wiesel! Lohnt es sich tatsächlich, für ihn zu sterben?" Draco wandte sich wieder an Harry. „Und dann, Potter, stirbt dein Körper und all deine Macht bekommt der Lord!" Erst jetzt schien Ron zu begreifen, was Harry damit gemeint hatte, als er sagte: _‚Falls Voldemort mich tötet, wird es schlimmer und grausamer als je zuvor!'_ „Noch ist es nicht zu spät, Malfoy, gib auf!", rief Harry und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. Langsam schien sein Kampfwille wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren. „Warte, warte, es wird noch besser!", rief Malfoy lachend, bevor er tief Luft holte und die Worte „Avada Kedavra", formte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hob Harry seine Arme und lief auf Ron und die Todesser zu. Malfoys Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Harry vorhatte. War dieser Kerl denn völlig übergeschnappt? „NEIN!", schrie er. Aber wieso? Wieso wollte Draco Malfoy nicht, dass Harry vom Avada Kedavra getroffen wurde? Er wäre ihn dann los. Aber schon vor dem Fuchsbau hatte keiner der Todesser den Todesfluch auf Harry losgelassen.

Die Todesser flogen allesamt auseinander und Malfoy schlug unsanft an der Wand an. Den Fluch hatte er unwiderruflich ausgesprochen, doch kam dieser nie bei Ron an. Harry hatte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig vor Ron geworfen und ein dicker silbern-rötlich schimmernder Schleier umgab beide. Der Avada Kedavra war einfach so an ihnen abgeprallt und hatte stattdessen einen der anwesenden Todesser getroffen, der lautlos zu Boden sackte. Es ging alles so schnell, er hatte nicht mal Zeit aufzuschreien. „Was?", keuchte Malfoy, der immer noch an der Wand stand. Nun ja, stehen konnte man nicht direkt dazu sagen, er klebte förmlich daran. „Das war der Todesfluch!" Harry rappelte sich auf und half Ron auf die Beine. „Wie geht es dir, Kumpel?" „Danke! Geht schon, Harry, aber was ist mit Hermine?" Harry wandte sich von Ron ab und ging auf Malfoy zu. „Wo ist er?" Der angesprochene schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wo habe ich gefragt?", schnaubte Harry ihn an hielt mit seiner rechten Hand dessen Kehle fest umklammert. Wieder schüttelte Malfoy seinen Kopf und fing an zu lachen: „Es ist zu spät, Potter, sie ist längst tot!" „Sie ist nicht tot! Er will sie vor meinen Augen töten, Malfoy. Ich denke, du weißt, was dein ‚Meister' alles geplant hat?" Harry versuchte die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten, er brauchte jetzt einen klaren Kopf. Immer noch der Meinung, dass er gewinnen würde, sagte Malfoy: „Potter, du stehst eindeutig auf der falschen Seite, auf der Verliererseite! Dein Schlammblut wird sterben und du kannst nichts daran ändern - sie ist verloren. Ich kann ihre Schreie in meinen Ohren hören, das muss Musik gewesen sein!" Das war zu viel für Harry. Eine Handbewegung in Malfoys Richtung und dessen Kopf schlug geräuschvoll gegen die Wand. Blut lief ihm unaufhaltsam aus der Nase, was Harry wenig störte.  
Aber nun wurde Malfoy so richtig wütend! Seine blutende Nase ignorierend, stürzte er sich fauchend auf Harry. Dieser hatte nicht damit gerechnet und musste so einen harten Faustschlag in den Magen hinnehmen. Dies hatte Malfoy nicht umsonst getan! Harry explodierte förmlich und deckte seinen Widersacher mit einer Reihe von harten Schlägen ein. Immer weiter prügelte er auf den Malfoy-Sprössling ein, prügelte seine ganze Wut, seinen Frust und auch seine Angst um Hermine auf Malfoy nieder. Vergessen war die Magie - jetzt regierte in Harry nur noch der lang angestaute Hass auf Draco Malfoy! Anfangs wehrte sich dieser noch, aber gegen einen wütenden Harry hatte er keine Chance - nicht die Geringste! Wie von Sinnen schlug Harry auf Malfoy ein, und nicht nur einmal konnte man einen Knochen mit einem trockenen Knacken brechen hören und Blutspritzer davon fliegen sehen. Schließlich lag Malfoy als blutendes Bündel auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Lass gut sein, Harry!", versuchte Ron ihn zu stoppen, bevor er den Blonden noch umbrachte. Rons Geschwister befreiten sich nun auch von dem Schutzschild und gemeinsam schafften sie es, Harry von Malfoy zurück zu ziehen. Schnell suchte Bill nach Malfoys Puls. 'Zum Glück, er lebt noch!' Keiner wollte dass Harry zum Mörder wurde, auch wenn es Malfoy noch so sehr verdient hätte! Zum Mörder wurde? War genau dies nicht sein Schicksal? Entweder er würde zum Mörder werden oder Voldemort würde ihn umbringen. Entweder oder - es gab nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten…  
Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder etwas. Immer noch schwer atmend starrte er auf das blutige Etwas, dass einmal der Prinz der Slytherins gewesen sein sollte. Wieder zu Sinnen gekommen, sah er in die schockierten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Nein, er schämte sich nicht Malfoy so vermöbelt zu haben, aber es war ihm peinlich, dass gerade seine Freunde sehen mussten, wie er ausgerastet war. Wortlos trat der Rotschopf an seinen besten Freund heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm, Harry, lass ihn, wir müssen uns jetzt um Hermine kümmern", sagte er mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme. „Ich spüre nichts, Ron!", sagte Harry wieder etwas ruhiger, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte er Malfoy. Er hatte Angst – Angst Hermine zu verlieren.  
Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge verschnürten unterdessen die noch lebenden Todesser. „Ich gehe sie suchen!", bemerkte Harry entschlossen. „Ihr seid hier sicher, es kann kein Todesser mehr ins Haus, nur ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder und natürlich eure Eltern." „Harry, bleib!", flehte Ron ihn an. „Geh nicht ohne Hilfe!" „Ron, ich kann sie nicht Voldemort überlassen!" „Das sollst du auch nicht, aber bitte, geh wenigstens nicht allein!", bat Ron inständig. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht umstimmen. „Ich hoffe bis nachher!", verabschiedete er sich und war nur Sekunden später verschwunden. „Harry, nicht!", brüllte Ron ihm sinnloser Weise nach. „Wir müssen den anderen bescheid geben, damit sie Harry suchen! Wenn Remus erfährt was er vorhat – er rastet aus!", rief Charlie. „Er schafft das nicht allein! Wer weiß, was dort auf ihn wartet", warf Bill ein und apparierte vor den Fuchsbau, was dank Harrys Hilfe für die Weasleys nun kein Problem mehr war.

Dass Harry nicht spürte, wie es seiner Hermine ging, machte ihn noch nervöser. Was wäre, wenn Malfoy gelogen hatte und ihn damit nur in eine Falle locken wollte? Immerhin wusste er, wie alle anderen auch, dass Harry alles für seine Freunde, insbesondere für Hermine, tun würde. Egal, er durfte es nicht riskieren, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
Harry versuchte sich trotz seiner Sorgen und Ängste zu konzentrieren – er musste sie schnellstens finden. _„Severus!"_, versuchte Harry in dessen Geist zu gelangen. _„Harry, es war alles nur Ablenkung!"_, antwortete ihm Snape, doch schien es auch ihm nicht besonders gut zu gehen. _„Er hat Hermine, ich konnte sie nicht beschützen!"_ Selbst in seinen Gedanken wurde Snape immer schwächer. Harry hatte zu kämpfen, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Snape nicht abriss. _„Sag mir wo du bist und ich komme und helfe dir!" „Nein, Harry, bleib wo du bist! Es ist eine Falle, sie warten hier irgendwo auf dich. Ich kann sie zwar nicht sehen, aber sie sind hier, da bin ich mir sicher." „Wo ist hier, wo steckst du? Verdammt, hör auf deinen Geist vor mir zu verschließen zu wollen, das funktioniert so oder so nicht, es hält nur auf und kostet dich Kraft! Das Spielchen hatten wir doch schon mal. Fawkes, such bitte diesen Sturkopf!" „Auf dem Hügel in Little Hangleton"_, gab Snape endlich auf. Auch wenn es etwas länger dauern würde, Harry hätte ihn so oder so gefunden. _„Komm bitte nicht allein, du brauchst Hilfe!"_  
Die Verbindung zwischen den beiden brach ab. Augenblicklich apparierte Harry nach Little Hangleton und fand seinen früheren Zaubertränkelehrer verletzt am Boden vor dem ehemaligen Anwesen der Familie Riddle liegen.

„Severus! Severus, wach auf! Was haben die mit dir gemacht?", flüsterte Harry fast. Auch er war sich sicher, dass die Todesser hier auf ihn warten würden. Alle seine Sinne waren aufs Äußerste geschärft, damit er einen Angriff auf sich nicht zu spät bemerkte.  
Er sprach einen Analysezauber über seinen ehemaligen Professor und atmete erleichtert auf. _„Fawkes, weck ihn bitte auf!"_ Ganz langsam und mit größter Kraftanstrengung hob Snape seinen Kopf. „Ich war nicht in der Lage sie zu beschützen, Harry, ich habe versagt." Stöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf wieder zurück ins feuchte Gras fallen. Er sah schlimm zugerichtet aus. „Ganz ruhig Severus, niemand macht dir Vorwürfe!" „Die haben sie…" „Überanstreng dich nicht! Weißt du wo sie Hermine hingebracht haben?" „Nein", antwortete Snape. „Es ging alles so schnell, wir hatten kaum eine Chance. Sie hat nach dir gerufen, hat gesagt, du stirbst. Ich habe sogar die Bilder gesehen, die der Dunkle Lord ihr in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Die beste Okklumentik hätte dagegen nichts genützt. Ich habe versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass die Bilder nicht wahr sind, aber sie hat mir nicht geglaubt. Harry, sie hat auf einmal Kräfte, die ich bei ihr noch nie gesehen habe. Sie konnte in Hogwarts apparieren. Und nach dem letzten Angriff auf dich…" Snape war völlig fertig, er konnte nicht mehr. Jedes Wort brachte ihn der Ohnmacht ein Stückchen näher. Harry ließ sein Blick über das Anwesen gleiten und dann hinunter ins Dorf. „Natürlich, der Friedhof!" Er konzentrierte sich auf Hermine und tatsächlich, sie war auf dem kleinen Friedhof von Little Hangleton. „Nicht allein!", brachte Snape brüchig hervor. „Ich muss, Severus! Fawkes, bring ihn zurück nach Hagwarts, Madame Pomfrey wird sich um ihn kümmern. Beeil dich bitte, ich brauche dich dann auf dem Friedhof!" Auch Fawkes schien dies nicht für eine all zu gute Idee zu halten, er wollte Harry nicht allein lassen. „Bitte", streichelte er den Phönix „er braucht Hilfe!" Fawkes schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Hand und ließ eine Träne in diese fallen. „Danke, ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann! Wir treffen uns auf dem Friedhof." Doch wie heißt es so schön? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt! Entschlossen stand Harry auf – er würde sie niemals allein lassen. „Ich hole sie da raus, wie sehen uns gleich wieder!", verabschiedete er sich von Snape und disapparierte.

Harry stand auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton, auf dem Voldemort vor etwas über vier Jahren mit Harrys Hilfe seinen Körper zurückbekommen hatte. Hätte er zu dem Zeitpunkt doch nur das gekonnt, was er jetzt beherrschte – Cedric würde noch leben und Voldemort wäre nicht wieder auferstanden! Und wieder einmal wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass auch sein Pate sich seines Lebens erfreuen würde.  
Der Friedhof war verlassen, keine Menschenseele war zu sehen oder zu hören, selbst der Wind schien zu schweigen. Aber wieso? Er war nicht mal zu spüren. Vorhin noch war es schon fast stürmisch gewesen!  
Hinter Harry befand sich das Grab von Tom Riddle, Voldemorts Vater, an dessen Grabstein er Harry gefesselt hatte. Harry drehte sich um, um seine Erinnerungen zu vervollständigen. Nie wieder würde er diesen Tag vergessen können. Auch wenn er es wollte, würde ihm die fies grinsende Visage des Dunklen Lords nicht in Frieden lassen. Sie würde ihn verfolgen, bis zum Ende.  
„Hermine!", keuchte er erschrocken auf. Sie war genau wie Harry damals an den Grabstein gefesselt, jedoch schien sie ohnmächtig zu sein. Er kniete sich neben seine Verlobte und beugte sich vor: „Hermine", strich er ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. „Wach auf!", flüsterte er ihr zu und löste mit einer einzelnen Handbewegung ihre Fesseln. Langsam wurde sie wach und sah Harry mit weiten Augen an, in denen er Furcht und Entsetzen erkennen konnte. „Harry, was machst du hier? Es ist eine Falle, du musst hier sofort verschwinden! Sie kommen bestimmt gleich wieder!", sagte Hermine, während sie versuchte aufzustehen. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Ihr Bein schien verletzt zu sein. „Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen, Hermine!" „Es tut mit Leid!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Ich dachte, du wärst verletzt und wollte dir helfen. Voldemort hat… Es kam mir so real vor! Severus hat versucht mich aufzuhalten. Er ist mir sogar bis nach Little Hangleton gefolgt. Er hat gesagt, dass es dir gut geht, das Voldemort mich versucht zu manipulieren, aber ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt! Ich konnte auf einmal… Ich weiß nicht, wie Severus mich gefunden hat. Als er mich mit zurücknehmen wollte, wurden wir angegriffen." Ihre Stimme zitterte, sie war völlig erschöpft. „Harry, verzeih mir, ich wollte dicht nicht…" „Sccchhh!", strich Harry ihr zur Beruhigung sanft über die Wange. „Ich bin bei dir!" „Wie geht es Severus, lebt er?" „Später, Hermine, wir müssen erstmal hier weg! Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", küsste Harry sie. „Ich dachte schon sie hätten dich…" Harry konnte diesen Satz nicht beenden, stattdessen suchte er erneut ihre Lippen.  
„Komm, wir müssen, bevor sie wiederkommen!" Er nahm Hermine auf seine Arme, welche sich ängstlich an ihm festhielt. „Wir sind gleich zu Hause!" Einen letzten Kuss und Harry apparierte zusammen mit Hermine. Zumindest hatte er es vor.  
Verwundert sah er Hermine an und probierte es gleich noch einmal. Doch wieder ohne Erfolg. „Was ist los? Harry, warum kannst du nicht apparieren?" Ängstlich sah Hermine sich um, doch konnte sie niemanden sehen. Auch sie hatte vorhin mehrmals versucht zu apparieren, was nicht geklappt hatte, aber Harry? Warum funktionierte es bei ihm nicht? „Ich kann nicht, Hermine, irgendetwas hindert mich daran!" Vorsichtig setzte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. _„Fawkes!"_ Doch auch hier geschah nichts. _„Fawkes!"_, rief er wieder in Gedanken. „Verdammt, ich kann Fawkes nicht erreichen! Was ist das für ein Kraftfeld?" „Harry, pass auf, hinter dir!", warnte Hermine ihn. Harry begriff und nickte ihr zu. Er konnte sich schon denken, wer hinter ihm stand. Harry lächelte Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss, der ihr Mut zusprechen sollte. „Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

„Wie rührend!", rief Voldemort, der mit auserwählten Todessern hinter Harry und Hermine stand. Harry stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Na, Potter, wie gefällt dir mein kleines Kraftfeld? Ist mir gut gelungen, oder nicht? Da du ja so tapfer und heldenhaft mein Kraftfeld von dieser schäbigen Bruchbude überwunden hast, hast du mir mehr als geholfen. Daher habe ich genau gewusst, was dich aufhält!"  
Harry staunte nicht schlecht, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er könnte Fawkes jetzt sehr gut gebrauchen, aber anscheinend musste er auf ihn verzichten. „Ich habe genau gewusst, dass du kommen und deine kleine Freundin retten würdest, Potter", lachte Voldemort kalt und ging ein Schritt auf Harry zu.  
„Schön für dich!", zischte Harry ihm genau so kalt entgegen und stellte sich schützend vor Hermine. „Und was hat dich da so sicher gemacht?", wollte Harry weiter wissen. Er musste Voldemort unbedingt ablenken. _„Hermine, versuch zu apparieren, versuch es immer und immer wieder! Und wenn es geklappt hat, komm ja nicht zurück!" _„Ach, Harry", seufzte Voldemort theatralisch und ging noch weiter auf beide zu. _„Versuch es weiter, bitte!"_ „Der größte Fehler den man begehen kann, ist zu lieben. Du siehst wo das hinführt. Du _liebst_" Bei diesem Wort schüttelte sich Voldemort, was seine Todesser zum Lachen veranlasste. „dein Schlammblut viel zu sehr, um sie mir zu überlassen!" „Ich bin aber nicht allein gekommen!", fauchte Harry. „Nur eine kleine Handbewegung und der gesamte Orden steht an meiner Seite, um dir kräftig in den Arsch zu treten!" Voldemort lachte auf: „Das denke ich nicht! Hier kommt niemand außer meinen treuen Todesser rein oder raus. Nicht mal dein lästiger Phönix, wie du schon bemerkt hast. Und außerdem würdest du mir niemanden freiwillig ausliefern. Du würdest niemanden in den Tod schicken, lieber versuchst du es allein. So bist du, Potter – berechnend, und das schätze ich an dir!"  
In Harry stieg wieder unbeschreibliche Wut auf. „Für was hältst du ich eigentlich?", warf er dem Dunklen Lord an den Kopf. Voldemort sah seine Todesser grinsend an. „Für den größten? Für den Herrscher der Welt?" Diese Worte klangen in Harrys Ohren mehr als lächerlich. „Wohl eher größenwahnsinnig! Was sollte das mit den Weasleys?", fragte Harry, und auch er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen Widersacher zu. Nur noch wenige Meter waren die beiden von einander entfernt. „Es war nur ein Test, Harry, den du mit Bravur bestanden hast, wenn ich dir das sagen darf. Ich habe alles beobachtet – tolle Leistung muss ich zugeben!", sagte Voldemort anerkennend. „Eigentlich hätte es niemand schaffen können mein Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen, aber du… Und wie du den Bengel vor dem Avada Kedavra gerettet hast – ich dachte erst, du willst dich selbst umbringen und mir die Freude nehmen", lachte der Lord. „Ach so, und dann war da ja noch dein eigener Schutz fürs Haus. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können – Glückwunsch!"  
Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Das war alles nur ein Spiel?", fragte er fassungslos. „Ja, warum nicht? Ich wollte wissen, welche Macht du noch so hast, welche Kräfte noch alles in dir stecken. Harry, ich mache dir ein Angebot." Er sah fies grinsend zu Hermine und dann wieder zu Harry. „Schließ dich mir an und du wirst erfahren, was wirkliche Macht bedeutet! Wenn du einwilligst, rettest du ihr damit das Leben."  
Harry sah Voldemorts Augen aufblitzen. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Harry schien wirklich über Voldemorts Angebot nachzudenken. Hermine wusste, dass Harry alles tun würde, um sie zu retten. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und versuchte erneut aufzustehen, was ihr jedoch wieder nicht gelang. „Nein, niemals!", rief sie dem Dunklen Lord entgegen. „Halt dich da raus, Schlammblut!", bellte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welchen Einfluss Hermine auf Harry hat. „Misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" Harry stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Mut, Potter, den hast du! Wie entscheidest du dich?" „Sie hat dir die Frage bereits beantwortet", entgegnete Harry bereit zum Kampf. „Du lässt dich von so was beeinflussen?", höhnte Voldemort belustigt. „Mit dir einem Mörder? Das soll wohl hoffentlich ein Scherz sein!", rief Hermine dazwischen. „Mörder? Wie leicht sich das doch sagen lässt. Aber lehn dich bloß nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, Mäuschen! Hast du schon mal durchgezählt, wie viele meiner Todesser dein Harry getötet hat? Nein? Dann nenn mich nicht einen Mörder! Aber eigentlich, Harry", grinste er ihn wieder fies an „müsste ich dir dankbar sein. Auf deine Kräfte freue ich mich schon! Du hast keine Chance gegen mich, die Prophezeiung wird sich zu meinen Gunsten entscheiden und ich werde endlich unsterblich sein!" Mit Genuss kamen diese Worte über Voldemorts Lippen. Lange genug musste er ja auch auf diesen Moment warten.

Der Dunkle Lord erblickte Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht. „Was, Harry, hast du ihr etwa nichts von unserer gemeinsamen Prophezeiung erzählt, davon wie du enden wirst?", lachte er. „Halt deinen Mund!", brachte Harry ihm mit eisiger Stimme entgegen. „Ich fass es nicht! Ich dachte, du hast es ihr erzählt. Du tust doch sonst alles, um im Mittelpunkt zu stehen!" „Da hast du dich dann wohl geirrt!" „Ach, Harrylein, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Also weiß sie gar nicht, weshalb ich dich töten werde?" „Ich warne dich, Voldemort!"  
„Wenn wir schon sterben sollen, will ich wenigstens wissen wieso!", rief Hermine, die ihre Chance witterte, endlich von der Prophezeiung zu erfahren, auch wenn es nicht gerade der perfekte Moment war. „Dann werde ich sie mal aufklären!" Voldemort setzte an zu erzählen. „NEIN!", schrie Harry und Voldemort flog durch die Luft und landete auf einen der Gräber. Die Todesser, die sich bisher im Hintergrund ruhig verhalten hatten, machten Anstalten ihrem Meiser zu helfen. „STOP!", streckte Harry ihnen seine rechte Hand entgegen. Sie waren unfähig sich zu bewegen, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen. Nicht mal den kleinen Finger konnten sie anheben. „Du!", schrie der Lord wütend, doch trotzdem grinste er etwas überlegen, als er aufstand. Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und noch mehr Todesser tauchten auf und kreisten sie ein. „Sag ich doch, feige!", schnaubte Harry und versuchte sich unbeeindruckt zu zeigen. „Nicht feige, nur vorbereitet. Ich will nicht noch eine böse Überraschung erleben. Heute Abend bringen wir es zu Ende!", erwiderte Voldemort darauf. „Oh, und ich dachte, du liebst Überraschungen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich aufhören zu denken und lieber handeln."  
Wieder wollte Harry einen Fluch loslassen. Einer der Todesser, die geraden angekommen waren, bemerkte dies und schickte ihm einen Fluch. Dieser traf Harry unvorbereitet und er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Unsanft kam er neben Hermine am Boden auf, die in seine wütenden Augen blickte. Etwas Flehendes lag in ihrem Blick. Harry deutete ihr an, ruhig zu bleiben und ihm zu vertrauen. „Ich bring dich gleich hier weg!"  
Voldemort und seine Todesser lachten. „Na, nicht aufgepasst, Potter?", feixte Tom Vorlost Riddle. „Bringt Granger um, ich will den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen!" Mehrere Todesser richteten gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, die schon fast panisch rückwärts kroch. „Nun macht schon!", ranzte der Lord seinen Handlangern entgegen. „Nun, Potter, wirst du sehen, was es heißt, sich mit Lord Voldemort, dem größten Zauberer anzulegen! Du wirst jede Minute deines wertlosen Lebens bereuen!" Harry hob seinen linken Arm leicht an und gleichzeitig baute sich um Hermine ein Schutzschild auf. Die Todesser blickten nervös auf den Schutzschild. Das lag wohl daran, dass bereits einige von ihnen Bekanntschaft mit Harrys Kräften gemacht hatten, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten, zu was er noch alles im Stande war. Nicht mal Harry selbst kannte seine ganze Macht. Keiner von ihnen traute sich Hermine anzugreifen. Sie wussten nicht, wie stark der Schutzschild war. „Schwächlinge!", donnerte Voldemort wütend und feuerte selbst einen Fluch auf Hermine ab, der allerdings nur abprallte. Auch dieses Mal war es kein Avada Kedavra. Nun war es Harry der grinste: „Na, du größter Zauberer, ich warte! Du wolltest mir doch was zeigen!" „Deine Arroganz werde ich dir noch austreiben, bevor du stirbst, Potter!", fauchte er und hob abermals seinen Zauberstab. Eine unsichtbare Hand schloss sich um Harrys Hals und würgte ihn. „Was ist das denn? Nur ein kleiner jämmerlicher Würgefluch? Ich hätte mehr erwartet, aber du hast ja schon immer leere Versprechungen gemacht", würgte Harry hervor. Wenn Harry versucht hatte Voldemort zu provozieren, hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Plötzlich fiel Harry auf seine Knie. Voldemort hatte zusätzlich noch einen Cruciatus-Fluch eingesetzt. „Warum schreist du nicht, Potter?" Trotz der Schmerzen, die Harry in dem Moment erlitt, kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, auch den Schutzschild, welches Hermine umgab, hielt er immer noch aufrecht. „Weil mir deine kleinen lächerlichen Flüche nichts anhaben können!", erwiderte Harry nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu und stand wieder auf. Voldemort konnte nicht sehen, wie viel Kraft es seinem Gegner gekostet hatte unter seinem Fluch aufzustehen.  
Er hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, denn Harry stand mit erhobenen Armen vor ihm und schickte ihm seine eigenen Flüche mit doppelter Kraft zurück. Ein markerschütternder Aufschrei war zu hören - damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wäre der Friedhof nicht durch ein starkes Kraftfeld von der Umgebung abgeschnitten, hätte man die Schreie sicherlich bis in die Mauern Hogwarts gehört. Die Todesser schreckten herum und versuchten Harry mit Flüchen zu belegen, doch nur mit seinen Gedanken erschuf er vor sich ebenfalls ein starkes Schutzschild aus silbrigem Nebel, an dem alle Flüche abprallten. „Du kannst mir nichts anhaben, Voldemort, und deine kleinen Todesser schon lange nicht!", rief Harry und ließ von ihm ab. Völlig außer Atem kniete Voldemort auf dem Boden und funkelte Harry wütend an. Überdimensionalen Hass hatte er auf den neunzehnjährigen Potterjungen. „Bringt sie endlich um, ich kümmere mich um unseren Wunderknaben!", dröhnte er mit immer noch leicht schmerzverzerrter Stimme, während er auf Hermine deutete.

Angetrieben durch ihren Meister schleuderten die Todesser einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Hermine, um den Schutzschild zum Einsturz zu bringen. Es hielt, nur wie lange noch? Solange dieses noch aufrecht stand, traute sich niemand den Avada Kedavra zu sprechen, auch wenn dieser Fluch alles beenden würde. Die Angst, dass dieser Fluch auf sie zurückkommen könnte, war einfach zu groß. Niemand wusste, dass Harry ihn im Fuchsbau nur abblocken konnte, da Fawkes bei ihm war.  
Auch Voldemort kämpfte verbissen mit Harry, doch konnte er ihn nicht wirklich schwächen. Das glaubte er zumindest.  
Nach einer Weile schien Voldemort die Lust an diesem Hin und Her zu verlieren und rief nun doch: „Avada Kedavra!" Da Fawkes nicht bei Harry war, wollte er es nicht riskieren Todesfluch getroffen zu werden. Reflexartig wich er dem Fluch aus. _„Fawkes, hörst du mich? Ich brauche dich hier dringend!"_, versuchte er noch einmal mit seinem Phönix Kontakt aufzunehmen. Doch wieder keine Antwort. Immer weiter versuchte er ihn zu erreichen. „Was, Potter, wirst du etwa ängstlich? Hast du Schiss, oder warum bist du meinem Fluch ausgewichen?" In Voldemorts Kopf schien jede einzelne Gehirnwindung auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. „Sag bloß, dass du nur dank deines Phönixes den Todesfluch bei den Verrätern der Zauberwelt aufgehalten hast! Sollte das wirklich wahr sein?" Kaum dass Harry sich wieder hingestellt hatte, feuerte Voldemort erneut den Avada Kedavra auf ihn ab. Nun hatte er die Gewissheit, dass er siegen würde. Gleichzeitig, da er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, ließ Harry einen gewaltigen Schockzauber los. Beide trafen sich und die Luft schien förmlich zu brennen. Voldemort und Harry waren von einem rot-grünen Licht umgeben.  
„Wir haben sie gleich!", rief einer der Todesser und Harry schreckte rum. Jedoch hielt er die Verbindung zu Voldemort. Hermines Schutz hatte er vernachlässigt. Er war zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen, hatte sich zu sehr auf den Dunklen Lord konzentriert, hatte gehofft, ihr Schutzschild würde halten. Erneut nahm er seinen linken Arm hoch und ein dicker silberner Nebel schoss hervor, welcher Hermine anschließend blitzartig umgab. Indem er die Verbindung zu Hermine aufrecht hielt, blieb der Schild stabil, denn immer und immer wieder trafen mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig auf Hermines Schutz.

„Überanstreng dich nicht, Potter!", rief Lucius Malfoy, der neben Voldemort apparierte. „Ah, Lucius, gerade rechtzeitig, um dem Ende von Harry Potter beizuwohnen!" Malfoy entfernte sich einige Meter von seinem Meister und ging langsam und mit engen Augen auf Harry zu, dem die Anstrengung nun doch im Gesicht stand. Zwei Schutzschilde und dann noch Voldemort waren doch etwas zu viel. Es brachte ihn an den Rand der Erschöpfung. „Was du meinem Sohn angetan hast, war gar nicht nett, Potter, so was macht ein anständiger Zauberer nicht!" „Er wollte Ron umbringen!", presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Ich war noch viel zu sanft mit ihm!" Fast hätte er Hermines Schutzschild fallen lassen. „Na, machst du etwa schlapp, Kleiner? Du wirst dafür bezahlen! Ich werde dich…" „LUCIUS!", rief Voldemort aufgebracht und Malfoy wandte sich von Harry ab. Auch Harry sah zu Voldemort, der kaum noch Kraft hatte. „Na, wirst wohl langsam zu alt, was?", versuchte Harry belustig zu klingen. Immer mehr gewann er die Oberhand. Voldemort begann zu zittern und ging etwas in die Knie. „Ja, My Lord!" „Los!", schnauzte Voldemort. Malfoy Senior nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, rief er: „Avada Kedavra!"  
Harry mobilisierte seine letzten Reserven und versuchte auch Fawkes' Kräfte einzusetzen, obwohl dieser nicht bei ihm war und sie steuerte. Noch nie hatte er es ausprobiert, es war zu gefährlich – gefährlich für ihn. Doch jetzt hatte er keine Wahl, er musste dieses Risiko eingehen, wenn er und Hermine dies überleben wollten. Er verstärkte sein Schild, welches jetzt die Farbe des Phönix' annahm. Ungeheuere Macht überflutete ihn in diesem Moment - Macht, die er kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch würde auch diese Macht irgendwann erschöpft sein.  
Da Voldemorts und seine Magie immer noch durch einen Zauber mit einander verbunden waren, hielt das Kraftfeld, welches beide umgab. Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte alle Mühe ohne Fawkes mit dieser Kraft umzugehen. Da Harry so sehr mit sich zu tun hatte, wurde Hermines Schutz erneut schwächer. „Na, Potter, ist alles ein bisschen viel für dich, was? Ohne deinen Phönix bist du ein Nichts!", lacht Malfoy, doch konnte Harry auch Furcht in dessen Augen sehen. Furcht, dass er diese Macht doch noch beherrschen könnte und sie ihm zu spüren geben würde.  
Harry musste sich konzentrieren, und schaffte es schließlich ihr Schild zu halten und sogar wieder zu verstärken. Aber zu welchem Preis? Seines wurde dadurch schwächer und er konnte es nicht mal verhindern.

Immer mehr Flüche trafen auf Harrys Schild, diesmal nicht nur die von Lucius Malfoy, der seinem Lord tapfer zur Seite stand. Hermine und er standen jetzt völlig unter Beschuss. Er hatte kaum noch kraft und fiel auf seine Knie ins nasse Gras des Friedhofs. Um Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen und Hermine zu beschützen, brauchte er alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, allerdings verebbte diese von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller. Sein eigener Schutz war kaum noch vorhanden, nur noch ein leichter Hauch von Nebel umgab ihn. Auch Fawkes' Kräfte hatten ihn verlassen, so schien es jedenfalls. Die Flüche der Todesser durchbrachen teilweise sein Schutzschild und er war ihnen fast ausgeliefert. Schmerzflüche, wie Harry sie noch nicht erlebt hatte, musste er erleiden. Er konnte seine Schreie nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wie Musik klang es in Voldemorts Ohren und mit seiner linken Hand dirigierte er die Schreie.  
Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. Ihretwegen musste Harry so leiden. Warum hatte sie nicht auf Severus Snape gehört. „HARRY!", rief sie, während ihre Tränen, die an ihren Wangen hinunter liefen, auf ihrer Hose versiegten. „Harry, lass es gut sein, rette dich!", rief sie ihm flehend entgegen. Nur ein Kopfschütteln erntete sie von ihm, denn das ‚Nein' ging in einem erneuten Aufschrei unter.  
„Du verbrauchst deine Kraft, nur um sie zu retten? Sei nicht dumm, Harry, das nützt nichts, sie wird sterben!", rief Voldemort. Auch ihm blieb natürlich nicht verborgen, dass Harry immer schwächer wurde. Mit Genugtuung stellte der Lord fest, dass das Kraftfeld, was bis zu dem Zeitpunkt beide noch umgab, zusammenbrach und er frei war. Gerade wollte er den alles entscheidenden Avada Kedavra sprechen, als er es sich anders überlegte. Zu sehr hatte er sich in seine Euphorie hineingesteigert und fast vergessen, dass er Harry ja etwas versprochen hatte. Aber ob das so klug war?  
„Du solltest doch miterleben wie deine kleine Freundin stirbt, das habe ich dir ja versprochen! Und was ich verspreche, halte ich auch!" Doch bevor er sich an Hermine wandte, rief er noch einmal: „Crucio!" Harry keuchte und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und seine Narbe riss auf. Er brauchte dringend mehr Kraft, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Voldemort Hermine tötet. Er ließ den Rest vom eigenen Schutzschild fallen, der so oder so nur noch kleine harmlose Flüche blockte, und leitete ein Teil der noch übrigen Kraft in Hermines Schutzschild, welches sich dadurch nochmals etwas verstärkte und den anderen Teil gegen Voldemort. Es schien trotzdem aussichtslos zu sein. Er würde Voldemort nicht besiegen können und Hermine würde nur so lange am Leben bleiben, wie er sie mit seinem Schutzschild beschützen konnte. Wenn er aufgeben würde, wäre sie verloren. Das was er hier auf dem Friedhof erlebte, war die Vision, die ihn Tag für Tag heimsuchte.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, grüß bitte deine Eltern von mir! Erst das Schlammblut und dann erledige ICH Potter!", rief Voldemort seinen Todessern entgegen.  
Alle Zauberstäbe waren auf Hermine gerichtet, nur der von Voldemort zeigte auf Harrys Brust. „Alle gleichzeitig!" Harry schloss seine Augen: ‚Nein… Nein… NEIN!' „Sieh dem Tod ruhig in die Augen, Harry!", lachte Voldemort kalt. _„Fawkes, bitte hilf mir!"_, flehte Harry. Jegliche Hoffnung war verschwunden. Gerade wollte er aufgeben und damit auch den Rest seiner kläglichen noch verbliebenen Energie an Hermine weiter leiten, da hörte er Phönixgesänge. Aber woher kamen sie? Fawkes war nirgendwo zu sehen und auch nur er schien es zu hören. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung flammte wieder auf, Hoffnung, dass Fawkes ihn doch noch erreichen würde.  
Er konnte wenigstens wieder einen Teil von Fawkes' Macht spüren. Er konzentrierte sich noch stärker mit der wenigen Kraft, die ihn noch zur Verfügung stand.  
Plötzlich war Harry von blauem Licht umgeben. „Was machst du da?", schrie Voldemort entsetzt. Harry konnte Angst in dessen Stimme erkennen. „Avada Keda…", wollte Voldemort ansetzen, bevor es zu spät war und Harry wieder genügend Kraft hatte - darauf schien es nämlich hinauszulaufen – als Harry die Augen öffnete und eine Art Druckwelle von ihm ausging. Die Todesser und Voldemort schrieen auf. Sie wurden von ihren Füßen gerissen und blieben regungslos am Boden liegen.  
Erst sah es so aus, als wenn auch Voldemort außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde, doch leider hatte es auch nur den Anschein. Er war nur geschwächt und sein Zauber, den er auf den Friedhof gelegt hatte, gebrochen. Augenblicklich erschienen Fawkes und die Ordensmitglieder. Voldemort verschwand mit seinen bewusstlosen Todessern. Nur die, die ihr Leben bereits ausgehaucht hatten, ließ er zurück, als wären sie nichts wert.

Harry hingegen war zu nichts mehr in der Lage. Wie in Zeitlupe sackte er zusammen. Sein letzter Zauber hatte alles von ihm abverlangt. Nur Hermines Schutzschild hielt noch. Niemand wusste, woher Harry die Kraft dazu noch hatte. Es flackerte zwar schon, aber er hatte seinen Arm noch immer zu ihr ausgestreckt und hielt es damit aufrecht. Er musste sie um jeden Preis beschützen, dass war seine Aufgabe. „Er ist verschwunden, es ist vorbei!", kniete sich ein besorgt aussehender Remus Lupin neben Harry. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, antwortete Harry: „Nichts ist vorbei, es hat noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!" Ganz leise kamen diese Worte über Harrys Lippen. Er schien bewusstlos zu werden, doch fing er sich immer wieder. Fawkes ließ sich auf Harry nieder und wollte gerade in einer Flamme verschwinden. „Nein, Hermine! Hilf ihr, sie braucht deine Hilfe!" Fawkes schien nicht im Entferntesten daran zu denken. „Hermine habe ich gesagt!" Diese Aussage ließ kein Ungehorsam zu.  
„Harry, lass los", flüsterte Kingsley ihm beruhigend zu „es passiert ihr nichts mehr! Du brauchst deine Kraft!" Harry begann sein Gesicht zu verziehen, er musste sehr starke Schmerzen haben. Wieder versuchte Fawkes zu ihm zu gelangen, jedoch ließ Harry es auch dieses Mal nicht zu. Er drehte seinen Kopf in Hermines Richtung und lächelte sie an. Hermine lächelte liebevoll und dankbar zurück und ihre Hand bewegte sich auf seine zu, die immer noch den Schutzschild aufrecht hielt. Aber sie konnte seine Hand nicht erreichen. „Harry, bitte, wir bringen euch nach Hause!", sagte Remus und versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen, das Kraftfeld, welches Hermine immer noch umgab, fallen zu lassen. „Bitte, Harry, lass es fallen! Du bringst dich damit um!", weinte Hermine.

Harrys letzte Lebensenergie war aufgebraucht. Ganz langsam verschwand der silbrige Schleier um Hermine, während gleichzeitig seine Augen zufielen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und schmiegte sie an ihre Wange. Harry spürte ihre Wärme und ihre Tränen ‚Sie lebt!' „Danke, Harry!", wisperte Hermine leise. Ein kaum vernehmbares „Immer" entfloh seiner Kehle, bevor er bewusstlos wurde. Ein plötzliches Aufbäumen von Harry begleitet von einem kläglichen Schrei ließ die Anwesenden erstarren. Bevor Harrys Oberkörper wieder den Boden berührte, löste Remus sich aus seiner Erstarrung und fing ihn auf. Fawkes stürzte auf Harry zu. Das Blut seiner Narbe lief ihm übers Gesicht.

* * *

So, ich sage jetzt mal lieber nichts, bevor ich mir wieder den Mund verbrenne und euch verspreche, dass es bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht so lange dauern wird. 

Warte sehnsüchtig auf eure Reviews!

Bis dann, bepa!


	22. Ruhe sanft!

So Leutz – hier bin ich wieder! Hat zwar gedauert, aber es gibt mich noch. Auch wenn ich lange verschollen war (es ist mir einiges dazwischen gekommen), geht es trotzdem fleißig weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir meine Unart, euch ständig so lange warten lasse. Noch mal ganz, ganz doll um Verzeihung bettel!

Ich bin auch dem Wunsch einiger Leser nachgekommen, und habe Harry etwas Ruhe gegönnt. Ich will doch stark hoffen, dass es euch trotzdem gefällt!

Da ich auch jetzt wenig Zeit habe, möchte ich mich nur kurz für all die lieben Reviews bedanken (ich kann es gar nicht oft und laut genug sagen – ihr habt mich richtig zum… oh je, was schreibe ich nur… zum weinen gebracht… nein, nicht ganz, aber ich musste kräftig schlucken): **tini-chan, Obelix72, pupp, R.E.M.us, Joanna, Jen1307, silvertrust, DKub, Harry Black Potter, jdsmile, Kurai91, Sandy123, Josephine-19, kathleen Potter, canim, HarryHermine, Korksie, Ananym, HexeLea, HarryRiddle1984, Hermine Potter, Rudi, TheDarkOne, nichts, RedShanks, name0012, Herm, Schokki, kaddylein, Sorayablue **_(ich liebe deine FFs – lese sie schon zum x-ten Mal)_**, alyssa03, krissi, ShadeFleece, hellenna, mich-sky, elbenstein, Fan, Quietschielein.** So, wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe, tut es mir unendlich Leid! Sagt es mir, und das nächste Mal bekommt ihr ein extra großes Dankeschön.

**tini-chan:** Danke für dein Lob! Wie viele? Lass mal überlegen! Harry…, und Ron wird… Ach ja, dann oh je, das kann ich dir gar nicht erzählen… du bringst mich bestimmt um!  
Jedenfalls werden sie anschließend… :-), aber es bringt alles nichts, Voldemort wird… Na, habe ich deine Neugier wenigstens etwas stillen können? Aso, es werden noch ungefähr fünf bis sechs Kapitel.  
Er ist Wahnsinn? Ich dachte ich wäre es… Ob ER es Hermine bald sagen wird, siehst du wenn das Licht angeht!  
Weiter geht es – danke für deine Geduld!

**Obelix72:** Das mit dem Club haben wir zu Genüge diskutiert! ;-) Dass sie überlebt haben, finde ich auch gut! Ich habe schon das Schlimmste befürchtet, aber zum Glück ist noch mal alles gut gegangen. Aber was sagst du da? Du müsstest mich besser kennen! Ich könnte gut eine FF voll bekommen, ohne unseren Helden und seine Schnitte (Sorry, das gehört hier nicht hin! Verzeih mir!)… seine Verlobte auch nur einmal zu erwähnen. Im Austausch mit den Ausrufezeichen bekommst du aber eine Tüte Kommas - einverstanden? Nicht nur das Grab ist noch ausbaufähig - noch viel, viel mehr. Und auch Hermines Eltern werden noch öfters erscheinen. Ach ja, ich hoffe, das Kap. trifft deinen Geschmack – Harry hat seine verdiente Ruhe bekommen. Nur hoffentlich nutzt er sie auch, denn so schnell… ;-)  
Und danke noch mal für deine lieben Worte!

**pupp:** Danke dir! Ich wünsche mir nur, dass sich auch diesmal das Warten gelohnt hat, obwohl es (meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls) nicht ganz so spannend ist wie sonst.

**R.E.M.us:** oh je, noch so ein langes Review! Aber DANKE!  
Harry und Hermine werden noch Zeit für einander haben, aber nicht so, wie du jetzt vielleich denkst. ;-) Mit der Grabstätte habe ich noch einiges vor – wird vergrößert. SORRY! Aber auch Hermines Eltern werden nicht vernachlässig – versprochen. Hermine braucht doch jemanden, der sie tröstet. So, heute sind die Antworten etwas kürzer – meine Zeit ist mal wieder etwas knapp. Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse: Dass du für Kap. 21 kein Rev. abgeben konntest, hat einen ganz bestimmten Grund. ;-) Ich bin sicher, du kommst drauf, wenn nicht, klopf einfach an und ich sage es dir!

**Joanna:** Ich hoffe doch, dass du es jetzt gelesen hast, denn hier kommt ENDLICH Kapitel 22.  
Ja, ich versuche…QUATSCH, das brauche ich nicht versuchen, ich kann mich einfach nicht kurz fassen – doofe Angewohnheit von mir, die sich schlecht wieder ablegen lässt. Aber na ja… Nicht schlimm, dann machst es halt dieses Mal! wehe nicht

**Jen1307:** NA du! Wie geht's?  
Verstehen? Ich kann das nicht verstehen! Weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe heul Ich war richtig traurig! Jawohl, traurig. mitdemkopfnick sadistische Arterie? Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast! Jeder möchte, dass ich Harry etwas Ruhe gönne, hier hat er sie!  
HÄHÄ! Das mit dem NEIN-schreien möchte ich aber deutlich hören:-) Ich warte sehnsüchtig darauf. Der große Knall rückt immer näher.  
Eh, danke für die vielen tollen Worte – ich kann es kaum fassen! Und… hat es dir etwa nicht geholfen? Habe ich dir etwas nicht die Softversion geschickt?  
Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dich das nächste Kap. wieder so begeistert und ich wieder so ein doch recht kurzes und überschaubares Review bekomme.  
Die zwei werden etwas Ruhe bekommen – Harry jetzt und Hermine…  
DANKE noch mal!

**silvertrust: **Du hast Recht, da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu! Mein reden!  
Aber warte ab, er wird vielleicht noch einsichtig. Oder doch nicht? Hmmm, wie war das noch mal?

**DKub:** Danke, danke! Bin überwältigt.  
Na, ob ich die Spannung wirklich immer halten kann, ist abzuwarten – ich hoffe doch.

**Harry Black Potter:** DANKE, DANKE, DANKE! Danke für diesen einmaligen Satz – habe mich riesig gefreut! Mal sehen, ob Harry überhaupt leben will.

**jdsmile:** Harry versucht die Visionen zu verhindern, aber indem er es versucht, verändert sich nur alles. Ja, es war seine Vision! Hermine z.B. hat er gerettet, aber seinen Tod hat er nur rausgezögert. Reicht die Erklärung?

Wie auch sonst:  
Die Story ist auf den 5 HP-Büchern aufgebaut. Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern von J.K.Rowling kennt, gehören ihr. Das, was ihr nicht aus ihren Büchern kennt, ist zum größten Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte keinen einzigen Cent und möchte mit dieser auch niemanden zu nahe treten. Eine kleine Entschuldigung an dieser Stelle für alles, was ich den Figuren des HP-Universums angetan habe und noch antun werde!  
Also, alles gehört ihr und mir nix.

**Kapitel 22 Ruhe sanft!**

Harry lag regungslos am Boden und unaufhaltsam floss das Blut aus seiner Narbe über sein Gesicht. Remus, der neben Harry hockte, hielt dessen schlaffen Oberkörper im Arm.  
„Harry, halt durch, mach jetzt ja nicht schlapp!" Er versuchte dessen Puls zu ertasten. Mit weiten geschockten Augen sah er auf. Charlie stürmte auf beide zu und versuchte ebenfalls Harrys Puls zu finden. Erleichtert atmete er nach wenigen Minuten auf, die Hermine und den anderen wie qualvolle Stunden vorkamen.

Harrys Puls war flach und raste. Auch seine Atmung war zu schnell, doch sah man kaum, dass sich sein Brustkorb bewegte. „Mach ja keine Dummheiten, Harry! Bleib bei uns!", warnte Charlie den bewusstlosen jungen Mann vor sich.  
Harrys Haare waren mittlerweile von seinem Blut verklebt. Immer blasser wurde er, und von Fawkes war nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören.  
Hermine war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Wacklig stand sie auf und humpelte einige Schritte mit ihrem verletzten Bein in Harrys Richtung. Mit leerem Blick ließ sie sich neben Harry sinken. Die Schmerzen, die von ihrem Fuß ausgingen, ignorierte sie nun völlig.   
Apathisch sah sie Harry an und stumme Tränen liefen an ihren immer blasser werdenden Wangen hinunter, um vom Stoff ihres Rockes aufgefangen zu werden. Selbst der Wind schien die immer größer werdende Trauer zu spüren.  
Einen Augenblick später führte sie zögerlich, aus Angst ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihre Hand an seine Stirn. Sein warmes Blut wollte selbst unter ihrer lindernden Hand nicht zum Stehen kommen. Immer fahriger und aufgeregter wurde sie dadurch. Krampfhaft versuchte sie die Blutung zu stillen, doch ohne Erfolg.

Tonks zog die zitternde Hermine von Harry weg und schloss sie beruhigend in ihre Arme.  
„Ganz ruhig, Hermine! Er lebt, du wirst ihn bald wieder haben." Tonks wollte sicherlich aufbauend klingen, jedoch schlug dieser Versuch dermaßen fehl. Zittrig und viel zu hell klang ihre Stimme – niemand hätte je geglaubt, dass die Aurorin ihre Worte ernst meinen könnte.  
Hermine befreite sich aus den Armen der jungen Aurorin und kniete schluchzend auf der kalten Friedhofserde. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie ihre blutverschmierten Hände.  
Plötzlich waren ihre Tränen allesamt getrocknet. Nichts war mehr zu sehen, außer leicht geröteten Augen – als hätte sie nie geweint.  
Wie von Sinnen wischte sie mit ihren Händen an ihrem Rock entlang und versuchte sie von Harrys Blut zu befreien. „Bleib ruhig, Hermine, bitte! Es wird alles gut, du musst nur fest daran glauben!" Remus war zu ihr gegangen und redete mit Engelszungen auf sie ein, aber jedes Wort schien einfach so ungehört von ihr abzuprallen… als wäre sie immer noch von Harrys Schutzschild umgeben.  
Harrys Blut klebte wie Teer an Hermines Händen. Immer hektischer wurden ihre Bewegungen. Resignierend schüttelte Tonks ihren Kopf und sprach einen Schlafzauber über sie. Nur führte dieser nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg. Verwundert sah sie Remus an.  
Dieser probierte anschließend einen weitern Schlafzauber an Hermine aus, welcher ebenfalls versagte. „Und nun?", fragte Tonks leise. „Vielleicht wenn wir beide zusammen…?" Er nickte und beide sprachen gleichzeitig einen Schlafzauber. Nur einen Augenblick später hielt sie eine schlafende, ruhig und gleichmäßig atmende Hermine im Arm. „Sie steht unter Schock", meinte Tonks bedrückt, während sie von Bill getröstet wurde. Es blieb für ihn nicht unbemerkt, dass dies seiner Freundin sehr nahe ging. Mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln nahm Bill Hermine auf.  
Die Anwesenden sahen sich fragend an: ‚Was nun?' stand auf jedem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Fast", flüsterte Remus und nahm Harry ebenfalls auf. „Los, lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie doch noch mal zurückkommen! So wäre er ein gefundenes Fressen für diesen Abschaum." „St. Mungo?", fragte Kingsley Shaklebolt. „St. Mungo!", antworte Remus und verzauberte mit dem Wort „Portus" einen Stein in einen Portschlüssel. Dieser Stein leuchtete kurz blau auf während er leicht in Remus' Hand zitterte. Nur kurz, aber es war zu spüren – der Zauber war also gelungen.  
Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, den Ort, an dem sie Harry bringen wollten, nicht laut genannt zu haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat einer der alten Grabsteine ja plötzlich Ohren bekommen. Möglich wäre alles.

Ein endloses Durcheinander und kaum auszuhaltende Hektik herrschte im St. Mungo.  
Noch immer saßen dort Zauberer – Ordensmitglieder – in Bandagen, die zusammen mit Harry und seinen Freunden den Fuchsbau befreit hatten.  
Als Remus, Kingsley und Charlie mit dem bewusstlosen Harry im Krankenhaus ankamen, stürmten gleich mehrere Personen auf sie ein und bombardierten sie mit unzähligen Fragen. „Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig!", bellte Kingsley sie an.   
Es waren keine Ordensmitglieder, Heiler oder Schwestern, die die nervigen Fragen stellten, sondern Reporter, die dringend ein Foto und Artikel für ihr Titelblatt brauchten.  
Remus sah das Titelblatt des Tagespropheten schon vor sich: _‚Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt geschlagen durch den Dunklen Lord. Harry Potter hat versagt – unsere Welt am Abgrund.'_ Oh ja, diese Schlagzeile würde etwas auslösen, was keiner von ihnen gebrauchen konnte. Für Voldemort und seine Speichellecker wäre es DAS Fest geworden. Endlich mal ein greifbarer Triumph seitdem sie Harry jagen.  
„Wir brauchen dringend ein Bett für ihn! Nun machen Sie endlich, es ist ernst!", rief Remus in die Masse. „Passiert hier mal bald was?", brüllte nun wieder Kingsley. Die Worte von Remus und Kingsley und deren barscher Ton trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sich die Aufregung um sie herum legte. Man sollte glauben, dass wenigstens die Angestellten hier im St. Mungo etwas professioneller mit der Situation umgehen könnten, oder zumindest die Unruhestifter unter Kontrolle hätten. Aber anscheinend war das nicht der Fall.  
„HEY!", kam es von Charlie, dessen Stimme den ganzen Flur erzittern ließ. „Soll er sterben?", keifte er eine Schwester in der Nähe an. „Wenn Sie nicht bald etwas tun, wird er das! Wenn er stirbt, mache ich Sie dafür verantwortlich!" Die Schwester stand wie versteinert vor ihm und sagte nichts.  
Erst jetzt, viel zu spät, bemerkte er, dass es gar keine Schwester war, die er eben so unbeherrscht angeschrieen hatte, sondern Luna Lovegood. Fassungslos starrte sie auf das blasse blutverschmierte Gesicht von Harry Potter. „Ist er… Ist er etwa…" „Nein, Miss Lovegood, er lebt noch. Und Charlie meinte es nicht so. Er wollte Sie nicht so anschreien", antwortete Kingsley etwas sanfter als zuvor. Luna war immerhin nicht irgendeine junge Frau, sondern sie gehörte genau so zu Harrys Freunden wie Neville.

Ein Heiler, der nicht im Geringsten aufgeregt wirkte, kam auf Remus und die anderen zu. Er wirkte eher kalt und viel zu gelassen. „Folgen Sie mir bitte!"  
Sie gingen den Flur entlang bis zum letzten Zimmer. „Warum nicht gleich hier vorne?  
Hier ist doch ein Zimmer frei!", fragte Remus misstrauisch. „Folgen Sie mir einfach, die Patienten aus diesen Zimmern sind nur zur Untersuchung. Es sind alle belegt."  
Angekommen am letzten Zimmer des Ganges meinte der Heiler: „Legen Sie ihn bitte hier aufs Bett, Mr Lupin, ich werde mich sofort um Mr Potter kümmern!"  
Woher kannte der Heiler Remus' Namen? Er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt und gesehen hatte er diesen Heiler auch noch nie, dass sie sich kennen müssten. Sein Misstrauen wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Doch um sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen, woher der Heiler ihn kennen könnte und was so eigenartig an ihm war, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

Remus war gerade dabei Harry auf das besagte freie Bett zu legen, als dieses kurz, aber nicht zu übersehen, aufflackerte. Auch Charlie war aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Er war auch der Meinung, dass dieser Heiler sich eigenartig benahm.  
„Was war das?", fragte Remus und sah seine Freunde an. „Spinn ich, oder habt ihr das eben auch gesehen? Das Bett hat geflackert!" „Du spinnst nicht, alter Freund!", brummte Kingsley – er hörte sich schon fast wie Moody an. Mit schmalen, aber wachsamen Augen beobachtete Kingsley das Verhalten des Heilers. Schon vorhin im Flur war er ihm merkwürdig gelassen vorgekommen – zu gelassen für Kingsleys Geschmack. „Leg Potter nicht aufs Bett, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!"  
„Was soll hier nicht stimmen, es ist ein normales Krankenbett! Wollen Sie nun, dass ihm geholfen wird oder soll er sterben? Es ist Ihre Entscheidung!" Nun wurde auch der Heiler leicht nervös und begann Fehler zu machen.  
Remus überlegte wieder. Hatte der Heiler sich ihnen gegenüber nun vorgestellt oder nicht? Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern. „Was sagten Sie noch gleich, wie heißen Sie?"  
„Ich?", fragte der Heiler immer unsicherer werdend. „Ich bin… Dr. Bright. Sam Bright – Chefheiler der Abteilung für Fluchgeschädigte. Bitte legen Sie Mr Potter aufs Bett, damit ich mit meinen Untersuchungen beginnen kann! Sie möchten doch nicht wirklich, dass er stirbt?" Nein, das wollte keiner von ihnen. Bright… Bright. Irgendwie sagte Charlie der Name was, aber er wusste nicht genau woher; und bekannt kam ihm der Heiler auch nicht vor. Nicht mal im Entferntesten.  
Es gab sicherlich etliche, die Bright hießen. Hin und her überlegte er, doch kam er zu keinem Ergebnis.

Einen Augenblick zögerte Remus, bevor er Anstalten machte Harry aufs Bett zu legen. „Remus, STOPP!", rief Charlie. Jetzt sah man es deutlich, und da half auch keine Ausrede.  
„Haben Sie noch mehr so niedlich flackernde Betten?", fragte Kingsley sarkastisch und zog gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er auf den nun ängstlichen Heiler richtete.  
„Was war das?" „Was meinen Sie, was für ein Flackern?", versuchte Dr. Bright sich rauszureden. „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, ich habe kein Flackern gesehen." „WAS DAS WAR, WILL ICH WISSEN!", schrie der Auror und ging auf den Heiler zu – den Zauberstab genau auf dessen Herz gerichtet. Nicht mal im Ansatz zitterte Kingsleys Hand.  
Ein hinterhältiges und überhebliches Grinsen breitete sich nun wieder auf dem Gesicht des Heilers aus. Seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit, die er zuvor noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, war verschwunden, als hätte sie nie existiert. „Halluzinationen sollte man nicht leichtfertig hinnehmen. Haben Sie sich schon mal untersuchen lassen? Damit ist nicht zu scherzen. Waren Sie vielleicht zufällig irgendwelchen giftigen Gasen ausgesetzt?"  
Das war zu viel! Mit Kingsley Shaklebolt spielt man nicht, jedenfalls nicht so und auch nicht, wenn man den Raum gesund wieder verlassen wollte.  
Vielleicht hatte der Heiler eine Antwort auf seinen Kommentar erwartet, und war daher nicht vorbereitet gewesen, als Kingsley einen starken Schockzauber auf ihn los ließ. Noch immer hatte der angebliche Heiler das selbstgefällige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, als er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.  
„So, jetzt wollen wir doch mal testen, ob die Pritsche auch gut genug für unseren Harry wäre. Mobilcorpus!", rief Kingsley. Wie von unsichtbaren Seilen getragen, schwebte der schlaffe, bewusstlose Körper des angeblichen Dr. Brights aufs Bett zu. „Soll ich?" Das schiefe Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ließ Kingsley fast fanatisch aussehen. „Aber immer!", gab Charlie zurück. „Harry soll doch nur das beste Bett haben. Und wie sollen wir wissen, ob es bequem genug für ihn ist, wenn wir es vorher nicht testen? Ich finde es nett, dass sich Dr. Bright dafür zur Verfügung stellt. Ich bin sicher, Harrys Dank wird ihm ewig nachschleichen!" „Ja, und doch nie erreichen!", zischte Remus. „Wir sollten endlich aufhören mit dem Zirkus – die Zeit rennt! Los, Kingsley, lass ihn runter!"  
Gerade als Kingsley den Schwebezauber aufheben wollte, folg die Tür auf. „Was ist hier los?", platze ein weiterer Heiler ins Zimmer. Ihm fielen fast die Augen aus dem Gesicht, als er einen seiner Kollegen (zumindest dachte er, es sei einer seiner Kollegen) über dem Bett schweben sah und neben ihm Kingsley, der seinen Zauberstab auf diesen gerichtet hatte.  
„Wie können Sie es wagen…" Weiter kam der zweite Heiler nicht. Charlie kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu. „Was… Ich…" Die Augen des Heilers huschten ängstlich durch Zimmer – von seinem Kollegen zu Kingsley, dann zu Remus und Harry, und dann wieder zurück zu Charlie. Sein Kopf wollte gar nicht mehr stillstehen. Wieder fing er an irgendetwas vor sich herzustammeln und versuchte zu fliehen.  
„Petrificus Totalus!" Charlie war es, der den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte und somit den Heiler an der Flucht hinderte. Er war nicht zu Boden gefallen; die Wand hatte seinen Sturz abgefangen. Seine Augen waren vor Angst und Entsetzen weit aufgerissen.

Remus musterte Harry besorgt. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, er stirb uns hier weg! Er atmet kaum noch." Da hatte er Recht! Schon vorhin auf dem Friedhof konnte man das kaum noch als atmen bezeichnen, aber jetzt schnappte er nur noch. Was war mit diesem Jungen auf dem Friedhof nur passiert? Was war das für ein Zauber von Voldemort, dass es Harry jetzt so schlecht ging? Oder war es gar nicht der Zauber von Dunklem Lord gewesen? War es vielleicht allein Harrys Schuld? Was wäre passiert, wenn er nicht versucht hätte, Hermines Schutzschild aufrechtzuerhalten?  
Immer noch lief ihm das Blut seiner Narbe unaufhaltsam übers Gesicht und versickerte in Remus' Umhang, der am linken Arm schon völlig durchtränkt war. „Los, wir bringen ihn ins Hauptquartier! Hier ist es eindeutig zu gefährlich!"  
Charlie wandte sich vom Heiler ab, den er zuvor hatte mit der Ganzkörperklammer erstarren lassen, und suchte sich einen Gegenstand, den er in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln konnte. Er entschied sich für den Krug, der auf einem kleinen Tisch stand.  
Das Wasser, was sich darin befand, entleerte er einfach rücksichtslos auf dem Boden.  
Dem „Portus" folgte erneut der bläuliche Schimmer und das leichte Zittern wie schon zuvor auf dem Friedhof. „Hier, Remus! Kingsley und ich kommen gleich nach, wir bringen das hier" – er zeigte mit seinem Kopf in die Richtung des erstarrten Heiler – „nur noch zu Ende." Remus nickte und nahm den Krug entgegen. Kurz darauf spürte er wieder das bekannte Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel und verschwand in einer farbenfrohen Spirale.  
Das Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel war zwar für den bewusstlosen Harry auf Grund seiner Verletzungen nicht ganz ungefährlich, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Apparieren fiel flach und auf Fawkes konnten sie nicht hoffen. Ein paar Zauber, die sie bereits auf dem Friedhof über Harry gesprochen hatten, sollten Schlimmeres verhindern.

Immer noch schwebte der erste Heiler über dem Bett. Charlie und Kingsley sahen sich an. Ein Kopfnicken von Kingsley und Charlie hatte verstanden.  
„Möchten Sie uns vielleicht etwas sagen?", fragte er den zweiten Heiler und erlöste zumindest seinen Kopf aus der Erstarrung.  
Kaum hatte Charlie den Zauber teilweise aufgehoben, schnauzte der Heiler auch gleich los: „Was gibt Ihnen das Recht so zu handeln? Und wer ist das überhaupt?" Mit seinem Kopf zeigte er in die Richtung des ersten angeblichen Heilers. „Wir handeln so, wie wir es für richtig halten!", giftete Kingsley zurück. „Und wer das ist? Das müssten Sie doch eigentlich wissen! Das ist einer Ihrer netten und sehr hilfsbereiten Kollegen, der so wie es aussieht Mr Potter mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels" – er zeigte auf das Krankenbett – „zu Voldemort schicken wollte." Auf den Blick des zweiten Heilers sagte Kingsley: „Nun ja, wir vermuten mal, dass es ein Portschlüssel ist, denn normale Betten flackern nicht einfach mal auf, oder? Aber warum lange grübeln? Probieren wir es doch einfach aus!"  
„Das ist nicht einer meiner Kollegen, ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen!" Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es keiner seiner Kollegen war. In seiner Starre hatte er genug Zeit diesen zu beobachten. „Warum haben Sie das mit ihm getan?" Ohne auf die Frage des Heilers einzugehen, meinte Charlie: „Und noch ein Beweis!"  
„Wer sind Sie?", wandte Kinsley sich an den an der Wand gelehnten Mann. Mit seinem Zauberstab hielt Charlie immer noch den Petrificus Totalus aufrecht. Nun ja, eine Ganzköperklammer war es nicht mehr – den Kopf hatte er ja schon erlöst.  
„Ich bin Dr. Sam Bright – Chefheiler der Abteilung für Fluchgeschädigte." „Ach, sieh einer an!", rief Charlie. „Noch einer. Wie viele gibt es von Ihrer Sorte?" Der Heiler verstand nicht ganz. Er sah die beiden Männer vor sich nur entgeistert an. „Wie meinen Sie das? Von was für einer Sorte überhaupt? Ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz. Ich arbeite seit fast zwölf Jahren hier in dieser Abteilung!" „Darf ich Ihnen vorstellen, Dr. Sam Bright?" Mit seiner freien Hand zeigte Kingsley auf den über dem Bett schwebenden bewusstlosen Körper. „Dr. Sam Bright! Sie verstehen uns sicherlich, wenn wir dem gegenüber etwas misstrauisch sind. Vor allem dann, wenn jemand versucht Mr Potter etwas anzutun, beziehungsweise vorhat, ihn an Voldemort auszuliefern."  
Der Heiler sah zum Bett und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Nein, das ist mit Sicherheit nicht Sam Bright. Ich habe diesem Mann wirklich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Jedenfalls nicht das ich wüsste. Und er arbeitet auch nicht hier im St. Mungo."  
„Das wird mir hier langsam zu blöd!" Ohne auf eine Reaktion auf seine Äußerung zu warten, ließ Kingsley den angeblichen ersten Heiler aufs Bett sinken. Kaum hatte dieser das weiße Laken berührt, verformte sich das Bett und war nur Sekunden später inklusive Inhalt verschwunden. „Sag ich doch – Portschlüssel und Voldemort!" Gehässig fügte er noch hinzu: „Er wird sich sicherlich rührend um ihn kümmern. Versagen wird von ihm nicht geduldet." Keinen Funken Mitleid konnte man in Kingsleys Augen erkennen. Mitleid? Wofür auch? Für einen Todesser?  
„So, und nun zu Ihnen!", ging er nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf den übrig gebliebenen Heiler zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen. Lassen Sie mich gehen, ich habe Ihnen nichts getan!" „Ach hören Sie doch auf!", fauchte Charlie ihn an. Sein Tonfall war hart. So kannte man Charlie eigentlich nicht. „Wer sind Sie wirklich, und wer war das eben? Keine Ausflüchte, ich will die Wahrheit wissen! Langsam werde ich ungeduldig! Und glauben Sie mir, dass wollen Sie nicht erleben!" „Ich bin Sam Bright, so wie ich es Ihnen bereits gesagt habe. Und diesen Mann" – er zeigte auf den freien Platz, wo zuvor noch das Bett stand – „kannte ich nicht. Wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen?  
Warum glauben Sie mir nicht? Holen Sie einen Kollegen oder eine Schwester! Sie können bestätigen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage!" Die Angst, die der Heiler hatte, konnte man förmlich riechen. Er war sich sicher, diese beiden würden ihn umbringen. Nur warum wusste er nicht.  
Die Vermutung, die Charlie noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte, dass ihm der Name bekannt vorkam, war aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Plötzlich platzte Luna unverhofft ins Zimmer. Mit weiten Augen blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen. Hatte sie doch gehofft, Harry hier zu finden. Jedes verdammte Zimmer auf diesem Flur hatte sie bereits nach ihm abgesucht, nur noch dieses war übrig beblieben.  
„Miss Lovegood, was machen Sie hier?", rief Kingsley ärgerlich über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen.  
„Ich… ich ähh… ich habe Harry gesucht. Was machen Sie dort mit Dr. Bright?" Charlie lief auf sie zu und zog sie unsanft ins Zimmer. Die Tür schloss er mit seinem Zauberstab.  
„Was tust du da?", wehrte Luna sich. „Was soll das?" „Luna, kennst du diesen Mann?", fragte er, ohne sich bei ihr für seine unsanfte Art zu entschuldigen. „Ja natürlich kenn' ich ihn", antwortete Luna eingeschüchtert. „Das ist Dr. Bright!"  
„Woher kennst du ihn?" Immer noch hatte Charlie den rauen Ton an sich. „Was soll das hier alles? Er arbeitet hier im St. Mungo!" „Und weiter?" „Er.. Er hat meinem Vater geholfen, als ihn eine hysterische alte Hexe einen seltenen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hat.  
Außerdem…" Tränen wurden in ihren Augen sichtbar, „betreut er Neville Longbottoms Eltern." Luna wurde immer ruhiger, bis sie irgendwann gar nichts mehr sagte und nur noch den Heiler ansah.  
Charlie nahm den Fluch vollständig vom Heiler. „Onkel Sam!", umarmte Luna diesen plötzlich und weinte in seinen Kittel. Onkel?  
Nicht ungerechtfertigt wütend sah er den Auror und Charlie an. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass er schreien wollte, aber er blieb ruhig. Stattdessen fragte er nur: „Was haben Sie mit Mr Potter gemacht? Sie können nicht einfach so einen Patienten von meiner Station entführen! Das wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben! Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"   
Noch hatte keiner der beiden ein schlechtes Gewissen – nicht Kingsley und auch nicht Charlie. Aus der Situation heraus haben sie richtig gehandelt. Beide glaubten zumindest, aus ihrer Sicht richtig gehandelt zu haben.

Kingsley begann zu erzählen, aber nur so viel wie nötig, als Arthur Weasley auf wackligen Beinen aufgeregt das Zimmer betrat. „Charlie, Kingsley!", erkannte er seinen Sohn und den Auror. „Sam – was ist hier los? Warum seid ihr…" Er sah sich um. „Wo ist Harry? Man sagte mir, er sei in diesem Zimmer. Was ist passiert?" „Arthur, was machst du hier? Warum bist du schon auf?", drehte sich der Heiler um. „Sam, wo ist Harry? Nun sag schon, wie geht es ihm?" Es schien ganz so, als würden sich der Heiler und Arthur Weasley kennen.  
„Dad!", ging Charlie auf seinen Vater zu. In Lunas Richtung sagte er: „Geh, Luna! Und zu niemandem ein Wort! Du weißt… Du gehörst noch ins Bett! Wer hat dir erlaubt aufzustehen?", fragt er nun wieder seinen Vater „Das interessiert doch gar nicht!" Arthur wollte nur eins – wissen was geschehen war. Jetzt ging es nicht um ihn, sondern nur um Harry.  
„Dad, du bist…" „Stopp, Charlie, ich bin alt genug und weiß was für mich gut ist und was nicht! Ich möchte endlich wissen was mit Harry ist!"   
Arthur hatte sichtlich zu kämpfen. Schweißperlen standen wie Seen auf seiner Stirn. Dr Bright wandte sich an ihn und versuchte ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nur einen Sturkopf zur Vernunft bringen, war keine leichte Aufgabe. Es grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmte eine aufgelöste Schwester ins Zimmer. „Mr Weasley, Sie können nicht einfach die Anweisungen ignorieren! Sie kommen sofort… Oh, Da… Dr. Bright. Ähm… Mr Weasley ist einfach aufgestanden. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten!", entschuldigte sich die Schwester beim Heiler. „Er hat zufällig mitbekommen, wie ich mich mit Sandy über Mr Potter unterhalten habe, dass ich ihn verletzt auf dem Flur gesehen habe. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er gleich…" „Schon gut!", unterbrach der Heiler sie. „Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, sogar gedroht!" „Ist doch gut!", versuchte es der Heiler erneut, bevor er sich wieder an Arthur wandte. „Arthur, geh bitte wieder zurück ins Bett, du hast noch Bettruhe!"  
„Sam, ich gehe nicht wieder zurück ins Bett! Ich will endlich wissen, was los ist! Wo ist Harry hin?" Er sah in die zermürbten Gesichter der anderen. „Ist er etwa… tot? Charlie, sag mir bitte, dass er lebt! BITTE!", flehte Arthur.  
Auch wenn er es nicht wahr haben wollte, Arthur ging es alles andere als gut. Er hatte zu tun, um aufrecht zu stehen. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe nieder und ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Charlie kniete sich neben seinen Vater. „Dad?" Keine Reaktion von Arthur. „Dad? Dad, bitte sieh mich an!" Bedrückt sah dieser seinen Sohn an. Charlie glaubte Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters erkennen zu können. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal seinen Vater hatte weinen sehen – zu Ginnys Geburt. Aber das waren Freudentränen gewesen, und keine der Trauer.  
„Er lebt… noch!" Das ‚noch' kam sehr zögerlich. Hoffte er zumindest, dass Harry noch leben würde. „Remus hat ihn zurück zum… hat ihn dort hingebracht, wo er Hilfe bekommt." „Arthur", bat der Heiler inständig, „bitte werde vernünftig! Wenn Molly das mitbekommt – sie lyncht mich!"  
Er hörte gar nicht auf die Stimme seines Freundes, sondern wandte sich an Kingsley: „Wo er Hilfe bekommt? Nell hat erzählt, dass er… schlimm zugerichtet aussah. Warum habt ihr ihn nicht hier gelassen? Sam ist der beste Heiler den ich kenne!" Jetzt sah er Dr. Bright fragend an. „Arthur, ich hatte keine Chance ihn hier zu behalten. Dein Sohn – leider habe ich ihn erst jetzt erkannt - hat mich daran gehindert."  
Kingsley erzählte was geschehen war, bevor Arthur ins Zimmer kam. Kopfschüttelnd hörte Arthur zu.  
„Poppy schafft das nicht allein! Seid ihr von Sinnen?" Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, hätte er den dreien doch etwas mehr Verstand zugetraut. Aber was hätten sie tun sollen.  
„Wer ist Poppy?", fragte der Heiler irritiert. „Doch nicht etwa… Madame Pomfrey? Nein, das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Sie ist Krankenschwester in Hogwarts. Ich zweifle nicht an ihren Fähigkeiten, aber DEM ist sie nicht gewachsen! Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Wenn Sie Mr Potter nicht doch noch verlieren wollen, dann müssen Sie ihn wieder hier her zurück bringen, auch wenn der Transport allein schon unvorstellbare Risiken für ihn birgt!"  
„Er bleibt wo er ist!", schnarrte Kingsley. „Keine Angst, er wird die Hilfe bekommen, die er braucht. Hier her kommt er jedenfalls nicht mehr zurück! Wir wissen nicht wem wir vertrauen können." Wem sollten sie auch noch glauben? Vielleicht arbeitete dieser Heiler – ein angeblicher Freund von Arthur (wenn er wirklich ein Freund wäre, warum hat Charlie ihn dann nicht erkannt?) – ebenfalls für den Dunklen Lord. Es war alles möglich!  
Es könnte ja auch sein, dass Arthur sich in all den Jahren hatte täuschen lassen in denen sie ‚befreundet' waren.

Es war zwar eine Erklärung, aber die reichte dem Heiler nicht. „Wenn Sie das zulassen, haben Sie ein unschuldiges Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen!", keifte er zurück. „Es sei denn, er hat den Tod verdient. Aber wer hat das schon?" Diese Aussage klang mehr als zynisch. Kingsleys Blick konnte man nur eins entnehmen – Wut.   
Der Heiler kannte Kingsley Shaklebolt nur vom Hörensagen, aber das reichte ihm aus, um zu wissen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Erstaunlicher Weise blieb dieser ruhig. Das Einzige was er sagte, war: „Sie müssen uns schon die Entscheidung überlassen!"  
Ohne Dr. Bright noch einen Blick oder eine Entschuldigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten zu geben ging er in Richtung Tür. „Arthur, du gehst wieder ins Bett! Charlie und ich erledigen das hier und dann verschwinden wir. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier die ganze Mannschaft aufschlägt und uns retten will." Auch Charlie stand auf. „Dad, bitte tu' uns den Gefallen! Ich schaue morgen noch mal rein und erzähl dir was es Neues gibt."  
„STOPP!", rief der Heiler. „Nicht so schnell! Was heißt: Sie erledigen das hier?", fragte er an Kingsley gewandt. „Entweder Sie bringen Mr Potter hier her zurück oder Sie nehmen mich mit - wohin Sie auch gehen!" Seine Worte klangen entschlossen, jegliche Furcht war verschwunden.  
Arthur, sein Sohn und der Auror sahen sich an. Was sollten sie tun? Die Hilfe vom Heiler könnten sie wirklich gut gebrauchen... aber ihn einfach so mit ins Hauptquartier nehmen?  
Hatten sie eigentlich eine Wahl? Dass Madame Pomfrey mit Harrys Zustand überfordert sein würde, daran hatte niemand gezweifelt. Auch wenn die Krankenschwester bisher schon viel für Harry getan hat, war dies eine ganz andere Situation. Schon damals, nach Voldemorts Blutzauber, hatte sie alle Hände voll zu tun und war an ihre Grenzen gestoßen. Nur durch Fawkes Hilfe und Harrys starken Überlebenswillen hatte sie es schließlich geschafft. Auch jetzt war Fawkes bei ihm – nur dank ihm schlug sein Herz noch.

Arthur meldete sich als erstes wieder: „Sam, er hat so viel für uns getan, er darf einfach nicht sterben! Ich liebe ihn, wie jedes meiner eigenen Kinder!" Schon fast verzweifelt klang das Oberhaupt der Weasleys. Jetzt ging sein verzweifelter Blick weiter zu Kingsley und Charlie: „Kingsley, wir brauchen ihn; wir können ihm trauen! Ich lege für Dr. Bright meine Hand ins Feuer!" Kingsley schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er seine Antwort gab.  
Er sah zu Charlie und dann wieder zu dessen Vater. „Du hast das zu entscheiden!", erwiderte er schließlich.  
Nun lag es bei Arthur! Er war Mitglied des Rates. Auch wenn dieser zurzeit nur noch aus vier Personen bestand, hatte er seine Funktion nicht verloren.  
Arthur nickte. „Ich entschuldige mich für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die wir dir bereitet haben! Wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe, Sam!" Auch der Heiler nickte. „Aber", begann Arthur wieder, „es gibt ein Problem bei der ganzen Sache… Du wirst nicht erfahren wohin wir gehen und anschließend, wenn es Harry hoffentlich besser geht, werden wir dein Gedächtnis soweit verändern, dass du dich an all das, was hier geschehen ist, nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Nun ja, sagen wir es mal so: Es liegt allein an Harry, in wie weit wir dein Gedächtnis verändern werden, aber ich denke, wir handeln in seinem Sinne. So Leid es mir tut, aber es geht nur unter der Bedingung!"  
„Einverstanden!", mehr sagte der Heiler nicht. Nur ein Augenzwinkern in Richtung der jungen Krankenschwester. Es war ihm im Moment nicht wichtig, wohin sie ihn bringen würden – er vertraute Arthur – sondern dass er Harry damit helfen konnte. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt, den jungen Auroren hier im St. Mungo zu untersuchen, aber man konnte selbst mit bloßem Auge sehen, dass Harry mit seinem Leben rang.  
„Gut, Sam, alles weitere erfährst du wenn wir angekommen sind!"  
„Wir?", meldete sich Charlie wieder zu Wort. „Du wirst schön hier bleiben und dich versorgen lassen!" Arthur setzte zum Protest an, doch sein Sohn war schneller. „Dad, sei doch wenigstens ein Mal vernünftig! Du kannst Harry jetzt eh nicht helfen. Die Krankenschwester wird dich auf dein Zimmer bringen! Schwester…?",versuchte er dessen Namen zu erfahren. Er merkte nicht, wie sein Vater zu schmunzeln anfing. „Nell", antwortete die Angesprochene und sah dabei ängstlich zum Heiler, der ihr beruhigend zunickte.  
„Schwester Nell, wir müssen Ihr Gedächtnis ebenfalls verändern!" Mit weiten Augen sah sie Charlie an, als hätte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden. „Sie werden es nicht mal merken, es geht ganz schnell."  
Diesmal sah sie Kingsley entgeistert an, als wenn sie Hoffnung hatte, dass dieser Charlie ebenfalls für verrückt hielt. Nur leider zersprang die Hoffnung auch gleich wieder wie eine Seifenblase. „Es geht nicht anders!" „Niemals!", kam es plötzlich lauthals von der Krankenschwester. „Ich lasse niemanden an meinem Gedächtnis rummanipulieren und meinen Vater lasse ich auch nicht allein! Entweder Sie nehmen mich mit oder er geht nirgendwo hin!

„Nell? Die Nell?", fragte Charlie verwundert, wobei er doch leicht peinlich berührt wirkte. „Ich habe dich gar nicht erkannt; du hast dich mächtig verändert!" Erst jetzt hatte es bei Charlie klick gemacht. Jetzt wusste er wieder, woher er den Namen kannte. Zwar hatte er die Familie Bright seit seinem Hogwartsabschluss nicht mehr gesehen, aber er und Nell waren dort recht gute Freunde gewesen. Wie konnte er sie nur nicht erkennen?  
Wenn er genau hinsah, hatte sie sich gar nicht so sehr verändert, außer dass sie noch hübscher geworden ist. Er konnte nun kaum die Augen von ihr lassen.  
„Das du mich nicht erkannt hast, habe ich bereits mitbekommen", lächelte sie, was Charlie die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, doch wurde sie nur Sekunden später wieder ernst und entschlossen.  
„Ich könnte ihre Hilfe gut gebrauchen, denn Madame Pomfrey wird genug mit den Schülern von Hogwarts zu tun haben. Und ich denke, dass Mr Potters Genesung nicht mit ein oder zwei Tagen abgetan ist", lenkte Dr. Bright die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.  
Leicht genervt, da sie eindeutig schon viel zu viel Zeit verschwendet hatten, knurrte Kingsley: „Gut, einverstanden! Aber nun los, sonst ist alles zu spät!"  
Zum dritten Mal wurde ein Portschlüssel erschaffen. Kingsley nahm den Stein, mit dem sie im St. Mungo ankamen, und bei drei waren er, Charlie, der Heiler und dessen Tochter verschwunden. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend machte Arthur sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer.

Unterdessen herrschte im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens Totenstille. Aufgeregt und ängstlich lief Molly Weasley im Salon auf und ab. Deren Söhne – abgesehen von Charlie, der mit Kingsley noch im St. Mungo war - saßen auf dem Sofa. Niemand sagte etwas, ihre Gesichter deuteten ihre Gefühle gut genug, es bedarf keiner Worte.  
Nachdem Remus mit Harry im Grimmauldplatz ankam, hatten sie erfahren, was im St. Mungo geschehen war. Zuvor hatte Bill ihnen berichtet, wie sie Harry und Hermine auf dem Friedhof vorgefunden hatten und was dann geschehen war. Das erste was Molly einfiel war: „Warum habt ihr ihnen nicht geholfen? Wie konntet ihr sie dort allein lassen?"  
Doch Bill antwortete darauf nichts. Er nahm seine Mutter nur tröstend in den Arm, die daraufhin zu weinen anfing.  
Tonks, die mit Bill zusammen Hermine ins Hauptquartier gebracht hatte, saß noch immer oben neben ihrem Bett.  
Noch war Hermine nicht wieder aufgewacht. Natürlich hätten sie den Schlafzauber mit einem ‚Finite Incantatem' wieder aufheben können, aber dem was ihr noch bevorstand sollte sie lieber ausgeruht entgegentreten.

Tonks wurde bei dem Gedanken an das Geschehen speiübel. Das Bild von Harry, wie er fast tot vor ihnen lag, ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Und dann noch Madame Pomfreys entsetzter Blick nachdem sie Harry untersucht hatte: _‚Als die Krankenschwester aus dem Zimmer kam, war ihr Blick versteinert, als wenn jemand das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht eingemeißelt hätte. Erst nach mehrmaligem Betteln fing sie an zu reden. Mit jedem Wort wurden auch die Gesichter der anderen blasser. Tonks, Remus, Bill, Ron, Parvati und Molly konnten, besser gesagt wollten nicht begreifen, was sie hörten. Selbst Dumbledore schüttelte in seinem Portrait ungläubig seinen Kopf. Was Madame Pomfrey da von sich gab, durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Jedoch schien alles darauf hinauszulaufen. Das Letzte was sie von der Krankenschwester hörten, war: „Warum haben sie ihn hergebracht? Er gehört ins St. Mungo, hier wird er sterben!"   
Allen war klar, warum Harry nicht ins St. Mungo zurück konnte – Remus Worte hatten sie noch nicht vergessen.  
Er hatte Harrys Freunde zu sich gerufen, da sie im Moment sowieso nichts für ihn tun konnten. Molly sollte eigentlich ins St. Mungo gehen und nach ihren Mann sehen, aber sie ließ nicht mit sich reden. Remus war sich sicher gewesen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Arthur im Hauptquartier auftaucht. So wie er seinen Freund kannte, würde dieser mit Sicherheit nicht in seinem Bett bleiben. Und… er sollte Recht behalten!'_  
Bill wollte eigentlich bei seiner Freundin bleiben – er hatte bemerkt, dass Tonks sich nur verstellte, alles nur überspielte, um ihn zu beruhigen - wollte sie doch stark sein für ihn.  
Immer hin war sie eine Aurorin, und Auroren zeigten keine Schwäche und Ängste. Tonks wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen; sie hörte Stimmen vom Korridor her.

Nach einer Weile - wie lange konnte Tonks nicht sagen – begann Hermine sich zu regen.  
Wie als wenn sie gerade aus einem erholsamen Schlaf aufwachen würde, reckte sie ihre Gliedmaßen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und knurrte genüsslich. Besorgt nahm Tonks ihre Gesten wahr. Wusste Hermine etwa nicht mehr was geschehen war? Wenn das wirklich so sein sollte, wie sollten sie ihr nur beibringen, was mit ihrem Harry geschehen ist?  
Eigentlich war es nur ein gewöhnlicher Schlafzauber gewesen. Na gut, vielleicht etwas stärker als gewöhnlich, aber nicht so stark, dass er gleich das Gedächtnis verändern könnte.  
Verwundert darüber, warum Tonks so bedrückt und mitgenommen aussah, fragte Hermine noch immer verschlafen: „Was ist passiert, wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" Sie sah aus dem Fenster – es war noch hell. Warum lag sie hier im Bett, wenn es draußen immer noch Tag war? Nachdenklich musterte sie Tonks, welche sich versuchte zusammenzureißen und dabei ihre Worte genau überlegte.   
„Tonks, ist etwas mit dir und Bill, habt ihr euch gestritten? Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst!"  
Noch einmal reckte sich Hermine ausgiebig. „Ein Mal recken, ist wie eine Stunde Schlaf", meinte sie lächelnd und zwinkerte Tonks zu. Diese versuchte zurück zu lächeln, während Hermine sich an die Bettkante setzte. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Das mit der Bettkante wollte nicht so ganz klappen, irgendwas hinderte sie daran. „Autsch!" Mit verzogenem Gesicht rieb sie ihr rechtes Bein. „Warum tut mir das Bein weh?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst. Sie konnte es bewegen, aber irgendetwas war damit nicht in Ordnung. „Und wie sehe ich überhaupt aus?" Sie sah an sich herunter. Stück für Stück kamen plötzlich die Erinnerungen an den Tag wieder. Mit jedem Gedanken wurde sie unruhiger. „Harry", flüsterte sie und sah Tonks mit angsterfüllten Augen an. „Wo ist er?" Tonks antwortete nicht. Sie konnte es selber kaum fassen. „Wo ist er Tonks? WO?" Jetzt schrie sie fast. Aus Verzweiflung griff sie sich an ihre Kette; jedenfalls dorthin wo sie hätte sein müssen, doch stattdessen griff sie nur an ihren nackten Hals und spürte unter ihrer Hand ihr pochendes, fast rasendes Herz.  
Sie begann sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wie Voldemort ihr die Kette abnahm. Dieses fiese, kalte und gehässige Grinsen auf dem bleichen, fahlen Gesicht des Dunklen Lords sah sie genau vor sich; auch hörte sie sein abartiges Gelächter. Seine Worte, als er ihr die Kette förmlich vom Hals riss – Gier und Übelkeit konnte sie in seinen hässlichen roten Augen erkennen – hallten immer noch in ihren Ohren nach. Ganz nahe war er mit seinem Kopf an ihrem gewesen – sie konnte sein Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren. Zischend dankte er ihr für ihre Hilfe: _‚Ich danke dir, meine Liebe! Du hast mir mehr als geholfen! Dank dir wird unser Goldknabe gleich hier auftauchen und ich bekomme was mir zusteht. Liebe ist so was von lächerlich – sie behindert nur und führt ins Verderben. Sieh dich an! Es war ein Leichtes, dich zu manipulieren. Du rennst für Potter in den Tod. Nun ja, er wird auch für dich in den Tod gehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Es sollte dir schmeicheln, dass er für dich stirbt! Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und er wird hier auftauchen. Er wird zusehen, wie du stirbst und dann ist er dran! Das habe ich ihm versprochen. Ganz langsam wird er sterben. Leiden soll er! Ich will jeden Tag, den er mir gestohlen hat, wieder haben; jeden verdammten Tag! Er ist mir schon viel zu lange auf der Nase rumgetanzt. Hier und heute geht es zu Ende!'_ _‚Mit dir geht es zu Ende!'_, _hatte Hermine es gewagt, ihn in seinem Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. DAS mochte der Lord gar nicht – er duldete keine Unterbrechung. Von niemanden, erst recht nicht von einem Schlammblut wie Hermine._  
_Noch immer spürte sie Voldemorts lange knochige Finger in ihrem Gesicht: Grob drückte er ihre Wangen zusammen und zwang sie, in seine hässlichen roten Augen zu sehen. ‚Sei nicht so vorlaut, Schlammblut! Dein Potter wird kommen und sterben!' Er sah in den Himmel. ‚Ein perfekter Tag zum Sterben! Also, wenn ich es mir recht überlege…' – er sah zu seinen Todesser herüber – ‚Weißt du was Schmerzen sind?', fragte er wieder Hermine. Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei Voldemorts Frage. ‚Ja, das ist gut! Ich kann Angst in deinen Augen erkennen, ich kann sie förmlich riechen.' Symbolisch steckte er seine Nase in den Wind und atmete tief durch. ‚Ich liebe diesen Geruch!' Er ließ sie los und entfernte sich wenige Meter. Grinsend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie. _  
_Das waren kaum auszuhaltende Schmerzen. Noch nie hatte sie so etwas erleben müssen. Sie hatte sich gefragt, wie viele verschiedene Schmerzflüche Voldemort und seine Todesser beherrschen würden. Die Erleichterung kam erst, als alles um sie herum _schwarz wurde...

„Hermine, geht es dir gut?", holte Tonks sie aus ihren Gedanken. Zitternd saß Hermine vor ihr. „Ich will endlich wissen was mit Harry ist! Wo ist er?", lenkte sie von sich ab.  
„Hermine, bitte beruhige dich erstmal!", bat Tonks. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie anfangen sollte. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Vielleicht dass Harry sterben wird? „Ich werde alles andere tun, aber mich nicht beruhigen, solange ich nicht weiß wo er ist und wie es ihm geht!", schrie Hermine jetzt. „Ich… er ist…", begann Tonks zu stottern.  
„Harry ist… er ist… tot?" Eine verzweifelte Frage von einer verzweifelten jungen Frau an eine beinahe genauso verzweifelte Aurorin.  
‚Nein', wollte Tonks antworten, doch wollte kein Wort mehr über ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund, ohne etwas von sich zu geben. Das war völlig falsch!  
„Nein! NEIN! Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" Beide sahen sich an. „Tonks, SAG DASS DAS NICHT WAHR IST!", schrie Hermine sie wieder an und schüttelte sie.  
Tränen flossen aus den Augen der noch jungen Aurorin. „Tonks, verdammt, sag endlich was!" In ihr Flehen mischte sich ein ängstliches Schluchzen und auch aus ihren Augen schlichen sich Tränen.

Remus, der gerade am Zimmer vorbei kam, bemerkte den Krach und betrat es, ohne anzuklopfen. „Hermine, Tonks!" Die beiden Frauen sahen den niedergeschlagenen Werwolf mit roten Augen an. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Hermine plötzlich auf und lief in Richtung Tür. Kurz vor Remus hielt sie an. Er machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, hinderte sie nicht mal am Gehen, als sie das Zimmer verließ. „Ist er…?", fragte Tonks leise, während sie auf Remus zuging und ihm anschließend weinend um den Hals fiel.  
Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Noch nicht", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.  
Remus stand so in der Tür, dass er den Flur im Blickfeld hatte. Bill kam langsam den Flur entlang. Gerade wollte Remus fragen, warum er nicht mehr im St. Mungo bei seinem Vater war, als Kingsley die Treppe hoch gelaufen kam und ihm etwas hinterher rief; noch hatte Bill Tonks und Remus nicht entdeckt. „Ich dachte, du bist mit deiner Mutter bei deinem Vater im St. Mungo!" „Der und im St. Mungo?", schnaubte Bill über den Flur. „Er ist so was stur! Er hat im St. Mungo einen Aufstand gemacht. Wenn wir nicht da… Mann, hat Dad geschrien!" „Und jetzt habt ihr ihn mitgebracht, ja?", wollte Kingsley wissen. „Ja, obwohl drei Heiler meinten, er solle im Bett bleiben. Er ist unten."  
Augenrollend schüttelte Bill seinen Kopf und ging weiter. „Tonks?", stoppte er wieder. Remus winkte ihn zu sich herüber. „Übernimmst du?" Er wartete nicht erst Bills Antwort ab, sondern übergab ihm die aufgewühlte Tonks.  
Unaufhörlich schluchzte Tonks an Bills Schulter. Nichts war mehr von der starken Aurorin zu sehen. „Sccchhh… ist doch gut!", versuchte nun Bill sie zu beruhigen. „Ich bin bei dir!"  
„Geht in ein Zimmer und ruht euch aus. Wenn etwas ist, werde ich euch holen!" Remus nickte den beiden aufmunternd zu und folgte Kingsley runter ins Erdgeschoss.

Hermine stand vor Harrys Zimmer und kam nicht weiter. Charlie, der zusammen mit Kingsley, Dr. Bright und dessen Tochter vor kurzen im Grimmauldplatz ankam, stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein!"  
„Wieso soll ich da nicht rein können? Ich möchte endlich Harry sehen! Lass mich durch, Charlie!", blaffte sie ihn an. „Bitte, Hermine, Dr. Bright kümmert sich gerade um ihn. Es kann jetzt keiner zu ihm." Charlie wollte Hermine festhalten und sie von der Tür wegziehen, doch sie wehrte sich energisch. „Charlie, lass mich los! Was soll das alles; warum lasst ihr mich nicht zu ihm; warum sagt ihr nicht was los ist?"  
Charlie ließ sie los, jedoch versperrte er ihr weiterhin den Weg. „Wir wissen auch nichts Genaues. Wir müssen warten bis der Heiler fertig ist."  
„Hermine, komm!", kam Remus auf sie zu. „Bitte beruhige dich doch wieder!"  
„Beruhigen? Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen! Mein Verlobter ist da drin, und ich darf nicht zu ihm! Ich weiß nicht wie es ihm geht, geschweige denn, ob er überhaupt noch lebt. Sag du mir ja nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll!" Wütend giftete sie Remus an. Sie war außer sich. Beruhigen – auf was für Ideen kam er überhaupt? Wie würde er reagieren, wenn in diesem Zimmer jemand liegen würde, den er mehr als alles auf dieser Welt liebte?  
In ihrer ganzen Aufregung merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die sich sorgen um Harry machte. „Hermine, bitte", startete Kingsley nun einen Versuch. „Lass es gut sein. Es hilft nichts, wenn du dich jetzt hier verausgabst; wir dürfen noch nicht rein.  
Dr. Bright und Madame Pomfrey sind bei ihm. Sie werden ihr Bestes geben."  
Hermine sah den Auroren mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du… ihr…" Sie verstand nicht. Warum ließ er ihn unbeaufsichtig? Kingsley war doch nach Moody der nächste, der ständig überall Gefahr witterte und misstrauisch wurde. „Wo wart ihr?", fing sie auf einmal wieder an zu schreien. „Er hätte euch gebrauchen können! Warum habt ihr ihm nicht geholfen? Ich… ich…" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen – er hat es nicht zugelassen." Sie wurde immer leiser. Ihre Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam. „Warum hat er das nur getan? Er hätte sich retten sollen, aber stattdessen… Warum?"  
Fragend sah sie in Remus' traurige Augen, als hätte nur er eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Immer wieder schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und frage: „Warum?"  
Langsam ging Remus auf sie zu. Vielleicht wollte er so verhindern, dass Hermine zurückschreckte. Ohne Aufforderung ließ sie sich in seine Arme fallen und weinte bitterlich, wobei sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust schlug. „Warum hat dieser blöde Kerl das nur getan; warum lässt er sich von ihm umbringen? Er opfert sich für ein Schlammblut!"

Diese Worte aus Hermines Mund zu hören, war angsteinflößend. Die Anwesenden glaubten sich verhört zu haben. „Es reicht, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen! Du müsstest dich mal reden hören! Warum sagst du so etwas?" Remus hielt sie etwas von sich weg und versuchte sie zur Vernunft zu rütteln – Worte halfen ja anscheinend nichts.  
„Red' nicht so einen Müll zusammen; komm wieder zu dir! Was glaubst du wohl, warum er das getan hat, hä? Die Frage müsstest du dir eigentlich selbst beantworten können!"  
Er nahm sie wieder tröstend in den Arm und senkte seine Stimme. „Du bis sein Ein und Alles; nichts ist ihm wichtiger, nichts liebt er mehr auf dieser Welt."  
Beruhigend strich er ihr bei diesen Worten über den Rücken. „Wie oft hat er dir schon gesagt, dass er dich liebt und dass er alles für dich tun würde…? Selbst wenn wir da gewesen wären – wir hätten ihn nicht davon abhalten können… Möchtest du uns erzählen, was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist?" Ganz vorsichtig und bedächtig kam der letzte Satz über Remus' Lippen. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest!"  
Hermine hatte vor Anspannung die Luft angehalten. „Du kannst dir damit Zeit lassen, es drängt dich niemand!"  
Hermine sah auf und wischte sich ihre Tränen fort. „Später, Remus, ich möchte erst Harry sehen. Bitte!" Sie klang so flehend und verzweifelt, dass Remus schließlich nachgab. „Natürlich darfst du zu ihm, aber warte bitte noch bis Dr. Bright mit ihm fertig ist!" „Einverstanden! Aber wer ist dieser Dr. Bright überhaupt?" Sie hatte noch nie von ihm gehört.  
Arthur kam auf die Gruppe zu: „Er ist ein sehr guter und äußerst fähiger Heiler aus dem St. Mungo, und außerdem ein guter alter Freund von Molly und mir. Anscheinend hatte er einen Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen. Du kannst ihm vertrauen!"  
Stillschweigend kamen sie überein, Hermine nichts von dem Vorfall im St. Mungo zu erzählen – jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Jedoch wurde dieser Vorsatz von Hermine gleich auf die Probe gestellt.  
„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht ins St. Mungo gebracht? Er braucht richtige Hilfe!" Remus war es, der auf ihre Frage antwortete. Er erzählte ihr aber nur, dass es im St. Mungo nicht sicher genug für Harry wäre, da sie nicht wüssten, wem sie vertrauen können. „Wird das je ein Ende haben?", ließ Hermine sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. „ Was machen wir, wenn er…" „Daran darfst du nicht eine Minute denken!", setzte Charlie sich neben sie auf den Boden. „Er ist stark, Hermine, er schafft das schon. Außerdem hat er noch Fawkes.  
Er wird ihn nicht im Stich lassen."

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer ging auf und eine völlig erschöpfte Madame Pomfrey und ein besorgter Dr. Bright betraten den Flur, um in erwartungsvolle und angespannte Gesichter zu blicken. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis sich der Heiler endlich dazu durchrang den ersten Schritt zu machen, auch wenn das was er zu sagen hatte nicht das war, was sie hören wollten. „Es sieht nicht gut aus! Ich habe alles getan, was in meiner Macht stand. Ich bin zwar immer noch der Meinung, wir hätten ihn im St. Mungo lassen sollen, jedoch hätte ich auch dort nicht mehr für ihn tun können. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll… So oft wie ich das schon getan habe, es fällt mir immer noch nicht leicht." Es war ihm wichtig, dieses gesagt zu haben. „Wenn Mr Potters Zustand sich in den nächsten Stunden nicht stabilisiert, sehe ich keine Chance für ihn. Ich befürchte allerdings, dass er es nicht schafft – selbst mit seinem Phönix nicht – er wird sterben.  
Kaum hatte er den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, fuhr Hermine hoch wie eine Furie. Rücksichtslos schoss sie am Heiler und Charlie vorbei in Harrys Zimmer und verriegelte von innen die Tür mit einem starken Zauber. Die Versuche der anderen, diese aufzubekommen, schlugen alle fehl. Sie selbst bemerkte nicht mal, dass sie dies stablos bewirkt hatte.  
Schon vorher hatten Kingsley und Remus den Heiler über Harrys Verbindung mit Fawkes aufgeklärt, denn ihm war es eigenartig vorgekommen, dass Harry diesen Hinterhalt bis jetzt überlebt hatte. Derzeit sah wirklich alles danach aus, als würde er sterben.  
Dr. Bright und Madame Pomfrey erzählten ihnen was sie alles versucht hatten, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Mehrere Analysezauber hatten sie durchgeführt, doch konnten sie nur geringe Spuren vom Phönix erkennen.

Während sich draußen auf dem Flur über das Unvermeidliche unterhalten wurde und Remus fieberhaft versuchte die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer aufzubekommen, kniete Hermine an seinem Bett. Immer wieder hörte sie die gleichen Worte in ihrem Kopf, während Voldemorts kaltes Lachen im Hintergrund hallte: ‚Er wird sterben!' Sie bekam nicht mit, wie sie von einer gewissen jungen Krankenschwester beobachtete wurde. Hermine hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass diese im Hauptquartier war, ihr wurde nur vom Heiler berichtet.  
Nell rührte sich nicht, traurig beobachtete sie die schluchzende Hermine. Minuten vergingen, in denen sich die Krankenschwester nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Sie wollte Hermine in ihrer Trauer nicht stören.  
Erst flehte Hermine Harry an, bei ihr zu bleiben; sie liebte ihn doch und würde ihn brauchen, und nur kurze Zeit später beschimpfte sie ihn, was ihm einfiel sich einfach so für sie zu opfern, ob er nicht auch mal einfach nur an sich denken konnte. Trauer, Angst und Wut wechselten sich nacheinander ab, immer und immer wieder.  
Erst jetzt bemerkt Hermine, dass über Harry eine Art magische Schrift stand, die seinen Zustand verriet. Plötzlich rief sie: „Was du hier veranstaltest, das verzeihe ich dir nie!"  
Wie der Zufall es so wollte, schlugen die Zauber, die Harrys Zustand überwachten Alarm - er hatte sich drastisch verschlechtert.  
Blitzschnell lief Nell auf Harry zu, um zu sehen was der Zauber anzeigte. „Öffnen Sie die Tür!", rief sie Hermine zu, ohne sie anzuschauen. Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, was Nell da tat. Sie war zu überrascht, dass noch jemand im Zimmer war. „Die Tür öffnen, verdammt!", schrie Nell jetzt.  
Hermine realisierte nichts mehr. Geschockt sah sie auf Harrys Bett. „Was soll das? Sind Sie irre?", fragte die Krankenschwester. „Er braucht Hilfe! Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie den Zauber von der Tür nehmen! DAD!"  
Mit einem gewaltigen Knall zersplitterte die Tür und der Heiler eilte auf Harry zu. „Verlassen Sie das Zimmer! SOFORT!" Doch immer noch blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen – als wäre sie erstarrt. Charlie war als erster bei ihr und versuchte sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Jedes Wort ihrer Freunde prallte an ihr ab, als wäre sie eine Wand aus Stahl und die Worte nur unwichtige Gummibälle. Doch plötzlich brach sie wie in Zeitlupe zusammen. „Bringen Sie Miss Granger in ein Zimmer, ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach!", rief Sam Bright Charlie zu. „Ich habe es geahnt", murmelte er vor sich her. Geschlagen sah er seine Tochter an. „Du schaffst das, Dad, gib dein Bestes!"  
Sein Bestes? Er hatte alles Mögliche getan, und es hat nichts gebracht.  
Einen Stabilisierungszauber nach dem anderen legte er über Harry, doch noch immer gab es keine Besserung.

Charlie, Kingsley und Remus hatten Hermine mit ins Wohnzimmer genommen. Immer noch bewusstlos und leichenblass lag sie auf dem Sofa. Auch Arthur, Molly, Bill und Tonks hatten sich zu ihnen gesellt. Schweigend saßen sie im Wohnzimmer verteilt.  
Nach etwa einer Stunde erwachte Hermine und sah in sieben ernste Gesichter. „Wie geht es dir, mein Kind?", fragte Molly, und wollte dabei beruhigend klingen, jedoch flatterte ihre Stimme dermaßen, dass jeder ihre Unruhe bemerken musste. „Gut, denke ich."  
Hermine zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie fragte: „Was ist mit Harry… lebt er noch? Was soll ich nur ohne ihn machen? Ich kann ohne ihn nicht existieren..." Bekümmert und in sich gekehrt senkte sie ihren Kopf. „Harry lebt – er ist stark, er hat bis jetzt jeden Angriff irgendwie überstanden. Er lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen!", meinte Molly tröstend, doch klang sie immer noch nicht überzeugend.  
„Wir müssen auf alles gefasst sein! Dr. Bright meint, dass wir uns von ihm verabschieden sollten, jeder auf seine Weise. Es besteht kaum noch eine Chance, dass er überlebt."  
Hermine bemerkte, dass Remus jedes seiner Worte weh tat und mit jeder Silbe etwas in ihm zerstört wurde. „Entschuldigt mich bitte!", rief er plötzlich und sprang auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Hermine versuchte aufzustehen; sie wollte hinterher. „Ich gehe! Bleib du hier und ruh dich noch aus!", hielt Molly sie davon ab. Sie ging ihm nicht gleich hinterher, sondern erst in die Küche. Bei einer heißen Tasse Tee konnte man sich viel besser unterhalten.  
„Ich habe vergessen, dass Remus auch Angst hat – wie ihr alle. Toll, nicht wahr? Wie immer denke ich nur an mich selbst – eigensinnig und ungerecht!" Wieder fing Hermine an zu weinen, obwohl sie die ganze Zeit versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. „Erst schicke ich Harry in den Tod und dann denke ich, dass ich als Einzige das Recht habe zu trauern…"  
„Hermine, bitte hör auf dir immer für alles die Schuld geben zu wollen! Es reicht wenn einer diese Angewohnheit hat! Das ist Harrys Job, nicht deiner." Es hörte sich nicht forsch an – es war ungewohnt Kingsley so einfühlsam zu erleben. Selten, zu selten bekam man die Gelegenheit. „Wir alle haben Angst, dass er stirbt, und nicht nur du, dass stimmt – aber niemand, keiner von uns, würde dich als eigensinnig und ungerecht bezeichnen.  
Und Remus… Er und Sirius haben Lily und James bei ihrem Leben geschworen, Harry zu beschützen falls sie - wie es ja leider auch geschah – sterben sollten. Nachdem nun auch Sirius tot ist, hat er allein diese Aufgabe. Er wollte sich um Harry kümmern… jedenfalls soweit er dies zuließ. Ab dem sechsten Schuljahr hat sich Harry kaum noch jemanden geöffnet, gesagt wie es ihm wirklich geht, nur dir und Ron."  
Er startete einen kleinen Versuch zu lächeln, auch wenn ihm das in dieser Situation nicht gerade leicht fiel. „Im letzten Jahr ist er wie ein Sohn für ihn geworden… Außerdem musste er Harry für den Kampf mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern ausbilden. Ich stelle es mir so vor, als wenn man seinen eigenen Sohn in den Kampf schicken würde und genau wüsste, dass er vielleicht nicht heimkehrt. Er macht sich Vorwürfe, versagt zu haben. Er hätte Harry sofort geholfen, aber du weißt ja, wie stur dein Verlobter sein kann – er ist einfach allein los, um dir zu helfen. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann…" „Ja, er wusste dass es eine Falle war!", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Er hat es genau gewusst und ist trotzdem gekommen!"  
„Du hättest ihn mal im Fuchsbau erleben sollten; er hat sie alle allein aufgemischt!" Charlie stand auf und setzte sich neben Hermine. „Er hat Ron vor den Avada Kedavra gerettet." Doch wie genau verschwieg er.  
Mit Hilfe der anderen erzählte er, was im Fuchsbau geschehen war. „… dann ist er einfach disappariert."

Von ganz allein fing Hermine an zu erzählen, was sie gesehen hatte und von dem sie glaubte, dass es wahr war. Auch wie Snape versucht hat, sie aufzuhalten. Stockend erzählte sie vom Friedhof.  
Die blassen Gesichter ihrer Freunde wurden noch blasser. Erst jetzt wussten sie was Harry wirklich durchmachen musste. Irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, dass Hermine gewollt einiges ausließ – besonders das was sie selbst betraf.  
Einige der Flüche, die Hermine aufzählte, hatte Dr. Bright bereits mit Hilfe eines Zaubers analysieren können, doch das ganze Ausmaß… „Wir müssen Sam sagen, was Voldemort" – Hermine überlegte, seit wann Arthur Weasley den Dunklen Lord bei seinem ‚Namen' nannte – „mit ihm angestellt hat! Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch eine Chance, wenn er jede Einzelheit kennt und sich nicht nur an Vermutungen festhalten muss."  
Auch er verließ das Wohnzimmer eilig. Sie durften nicht noch mehr wertvolle Zeit verlieren!

Hermine sah in die fahlen Gesichter der restlichen Anwesenden. Unglaube statt Zuversicht stand auf jedem, ohne Ausnahme, auch wenn einige versuchten dies zu verstecken. Keiner von ihnen glaubte so richtig daran, dass es für Harry noch eine Chance geben würde – nicht nach dem was passiert war. Zwar war noch Hoffnung vorhanden, aber nicht ausreichend, um sich damit aufzubauen.  
Auf dem Friedhof hatte er keinen Schutz durch Fawkes gehabt, alles musste er aus eigener Kraft schaffen, und nun war diese bis auf den letzten Funken aufgebraucht. Auch war Fawkes immer noch nirgends zu sehen oder zu hören.  
Ja, Fawkes könnte ihnen wieder etwas Hoffnung geben, aber nichts dergleichen. Wo war der Phönix? Seit dem Friedhof wurde er nicht mehr gesehen. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er bei Harry ist, und er sich nur nicht zu erkennen geben könnte. Doch auch dieser Glaube war nur noch gering, er bestand nur noch aus dünnem, nicht greifbarem Rauch.  
Einer sah dem anderen an was er dachte. „Es hilft nichts, wenn wir hier nur rumsitzen und Trübsal blasen - wir müssen uns irgendwie beschäftigen! Hier sitzen und auf das warten, vor dem wir uns alle am meisten fürchten? Nein, das halte ich nicht aus!  
Ablenkung hilft momentan am besten", schlug Molly vor, die bereits wieder nach wenigen Minuten zurück im Wohnzimmer war. Remus hatte sie nicht gefunden, er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Anscheinend wollte er nicht gefunden werden.  
Doch mit was sollte sie sich ablenken? Das Haus glänzte von oben bis unten, und zurück in den Fuchsbau wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte hier bleiben falls jemand ihre Hilfe bräuchte. „Ich werde uns etwas zu Essen machen, eine kleine Stärkung!", fiel ihr ein. „Hermine, möchtest du mir helfen?" Mütterlich lächelte sie ihr zu. „Ja, natürlich!" Hermine klang nicht gerade begeistert, aber vielleicht hat Molly ja Recht, und Ablenkung hilft tatsächlich.

Überall im Haus war es totenstill. In der Küche konnte sich Hermine nicht mal ansatzweise konzentrieren. Einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und sie ließ gleich mehrere Teller fallen, die sie eigentlich auf den Tisch stellen wollte. „Da gehören sie aber nicht hin, Liebes! Eiferst du jetzt Tonks nach?", versuchte Molly zu scherzen, was völlig daneben ging. Hermine konnte über Mollys Scherz nicht lachen, nicht mal ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Nur ein leises „Entschuldigung" kam ihr über die Lippen, bevor sie sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch niederließ. Alles, egal was, erinnerte sie an Harry.  
Selbst in den Porzellanscherben vor sich auf dem Boden glaubte sie sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Mit einem einfachen „Reparo" von der Weasleymutter waren die Teller wieder wie neu.  
„Vielleicht wäre es besser, du würdest deine Eltern besuchen; sie freuen sich bestimmt! Hermine?", fragte sie, da diese nicht reagierte.  
„Ich möchte zu ihm, Molly, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Ich möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er…. Er soll nicht allein…" Hermine konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen. Schon die Vorstellung, dass Harry nie mehr bei ihr sein würde; sie nie wieder sein wunderbares Lächeln sehen könnte und seine atemberaubenden Augen sie kein weiteres Mal zum Schmelzen bringen würden; er ihr nie wieder sagen würde, dass er sie liebt, ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Ihr Herz begann erneut zu rasen und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer. ‚Er wird nicht sterben, er wird nicht sterben…', versuchte sie sich in Gedanken zu beruhigen. „Hermine, gib die Hoffung nicht auf! Bitte gib euch nicht auf!" Dieser kleine aber deutliche Satz von Molly trieb ihr wieder Tränen in ihre noch immer etwas geröteten und geschwollenen Augen.  
Noch mehrmals versuchte Molly Hermine dazu zu überreden, sich bei ihren Eltern auszuruhen, jedoch führte dort selbst mit Engelszungen kein Weg hin.

Stumm saß Hermine an Harrys Bett und hielt seine linke Hand fest umklammert. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie nicht auf dem Friedhof – daran wollte sie sich nicht mehr zurückerinnern – sondern in der Zukunft, in ihrer erhofften Zukunft. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich eine Familie mit Harry. Schon so oft hat sie davon geträumt. Sie überlegte, was ihr lieber wäre – ein Mädchen oder ein Junge? Ein kleiner Bücherwurm wäre gar nicht schlecht. Bei dem Gedanken huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr verweintes Gesicht. „Sein Zustand hat sich in den letzen drei Stunden nicht mehr verschlechtert, er ist stabil geblieben!", wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht der jungen Krankenschwester Nell Bright. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt!", kam Nell auf sie zu. „Ich heiße Nell und bin die Tochter von Dr. Bright. Ich arbeite als Krankenschwester im St. Mungo auf der Station für Fluchgeschädigte." Hermine stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand: „Hermine Granger! Ich bin die Freundin von Harry" „Ah ja, seine Verlobte", verbesserte Nell. „Wenn sich sein Zustand nicht weiter verschlechtert, hat er es geschafft. Mr Weasley hat uns erzählt, was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Dass ein Mensch so etwas aushalten kann, habe ich nie für möglich gehalten."  
Hermine sah wieder auf ihren Verlobten und fragte: „Konnten Sie erkennen, ob sein Phönix noch bei ihm ist?" „Oh ja, und das ist sein Glück! Wäre er nicht da gewesen, dann…" „Aber auf dem Friedhof war er nicht bei ihm gewesen!", unterbrach Hermine sie. „Das nicht, aber er ist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Mr Lupin meinte, dass Harry – oh, Verzeihung, Mr Potter meine ich natürlich! – das Kraftfeld irgendwie aufgehoben hat und sein Phönix dadurch zu ihm konnte. Nur einen Moment später und selbst Fawkes hätte ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Aber…" Die Krankenschwester zögerte. „Was aber?" „Nun ja… hätte er früher den Schutzschild von Ihnen genommen, dann wäre alles anders gekommen. Er hätte noch etwas Kraft gehabt und würde jetzt nicht hier halb tot vor uns liegen."  
Sie sah Hermines entsetzten Blick. „Miss Granger, bitte! Er allein hat sich dazu entschieden – auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hat." „Doch, hätte er", murmelte Hermine leise. Die Krankenschwester hatte sie genau verstanden. „Sie hätten ihn bestimmt durch nichts davon abhalten können! Nachdem was ich alles von Ihren Verlobten gehört habe" – sie lächelte wieder etwas – „hat er seinen ganz eigenen Kopf.  
Was sich einmal darin festgesetzt hat, kann man dort nicht mehr so schnell vertreiben.  
Das waren die Worte von Charlie." Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Aber Voldemort war schon längst verschwunden, und trotzdem hat er es aufrechterhalten. Wozu nur?", seufzte sie und setzte sich wieder ans Bett. Abwesend fragte sie Nell: „Warum ist er nicht im St. Mungo? So schlecht ging es ihm noch nie. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn er dort behandelt werden würde?"  
„Ja, mit Sicherheit! Aber nachdem was dort vorgefallen ist…" Weiter kam sie nicht. „Vorgefallen? Was… was ist dort vorgefallen? Was war da los?" Nervös blickte Nell um sich, ob jemand in der Tür stand. Hätte sie doch bloß ihre Klappe gehalten! Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür. „Sie wissen das nicht?", versuchte sie die Wahrheit hinauszuzögern. Allem Anschein noch nicht, denn sonst hätte Hermine sicherlich nicht nachgefragt.  
„NEIN!" Nell atmete tief durch. „Dann sollte Ihnen das lieber jemand anderes erzählen, ich bin nicht die Richtige dafür." Hermine ließ jedoch nicht locker, und Nell musste schließlich nachgeben.  
Kopfschüttelnd kniete Hermine am Bett. „Wie weit wird das noch gehen?"  
Nell ließ Hermine mit ihren Gedanken allein. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu ihrem Vater - sie musste ihm beichten, was sie Hermine aus versehen erzählt hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er Arthur und den anderen ihren Fehler beibringen würde. Aber warum Fehler?  
Irgendwann hätte Hermine es so oder so erfahren!

Der Samstag ging und der Sonntag kam. Den ganzen Tag schon saß Hermine an Harrys Bett und wich nicht von seiner Seite – nicht eine Minute. Irgendwann war sie erschöpft neben ihm eingeschlafen. Sie saß zwar in einem großen Sessel, aber bequem sah es trotzdem nicht gerade aus.  
Plötzlich wurde sie unruhig. Hastig huschten ihre Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern hin und her und ihre Hände zuckten. Sie schien zu träumen.  
Schreiend wachte sie auf: „NEIN, NICHT!" Aufgeregt blickte sie sich um sich und sah einen besorgten Remus in der Tür stehen. Er war kurz zuvor am Zimmer vorbeigekommen und hatte ihren Schrei gehört. Tränen, die sie sinnloser Weise versuchte zurückzuhalten, standen in ihren Augen. Sie war zurzeit nicht in der Lage auch nur einen Funken Stärke zu zeigen. So sehr sie es auch versuchte, jedes Mal scheiterte sie kläglich.  
„Geht es dir nicht gut, Hermine?", kam Remus auf sie zu. Was für eine Frage! Natürlich ging es ihr nicht gut! „Geht schon wieder, danke", flüsterte sie heiser und wischte sich ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel fort, nur um sofort neuen Platz zu machen. Remus kniete sich neben den Sessel und nahm ihre Hand. „Rede mit mir!", bat er leise. Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Hermine, bitte!", bemühte Remus sich aufs Neue. Er blickte auf Harry und sagte: „Tu' es für ihn! Wenn er aufwacht und dich so sieht, bricht es ihm das Herz.  
Er hat das alles für dich getan." Und genau das war Hermines Problem – er hat es für SIE getan. IHRETWEGEN lag er hier bewusstlos im Bett; IHRETWEGEN wäre er fast gestorben. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme.  
Für einen Augenblick sagte keiner der beiden etwas – stumm saßen sie an Harrys Bett und beobachteten ihn. Jeder ging seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Remus war es, der als erster die Stille durchbrach: „Hattest du einen Alptraum?" Hermine traute sich nicht den Werwolf neben sich anzusehen. „Du hast ‚Nein, nicht' geschrien. Was war los?"  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht darüber reden, sie wollte es schnell wieder vergessen. Oder besser gesagt verdrängen, denn vergessen würde sie es bestimmt nie wieder. Noch ein Grund war, dass die anderen sich schon genug um sie sorgten.  
„Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, Remus, sehe ich den Friedhof vor mir. Ich kann die klamme Luft und die feuchte Erde selbst jetzt noch spüren – Voldemorts röchelnden Atem auf meinem Nacken fühlen." Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Diese Erinnerungen waren so nah, als würde sie immer noch dort am Grabstein gefesselt sein. „Ich sehe Harry vor mir" - ihre Augen waren wieder geöffnet und ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenkte sie dem schlafenden Harry - „wie er all die Flüche von Voldemort und seinen Todessern aushalten muss, und…" Sie schluckte, riss sich aber wieder zusammen. „… und ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich höre seine Schreie und Voldemorts kaltes Lachen, sehe seine wütenden und zugleich ängstlichen grünen Augen genau vor mir. Ja, Remus, er hatte Angst! Aber nicht um sich, sondern um mich. Er wäre fast für mich gestorben!"  
Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und erzählte weiter. Irgendwann würde es sicherlich leichter werden. Doch _irgendwann_ war eine lange Zeitspanne. _Irgendwann_ ist halt irgendwann, und es hört sich nicht nach naher Zukunft an. „Er muss unvorstellbare Schmerzen gehabt haben. Seine Augen hatten kaum noch Hoffnung, doch trotzdem hat er nicht aufgegeben." Jetzt lachte Hermine auf: „Voldemort hat ihm ein Angebot gemacht – er hätte das alles nicht ertragen müssen. Er hatte ihm angeboten, sich ihm anzuschließen, aber Harry hat abgelehnt nur weil ich ‚Nein' gerufen habe."  
„Nicht, Hermine", unterbrach Remus sie, „er hätte es auch ohne dein ‚Nein' abgelehnt!  
Niemals würde Harry sich ihm anschließen." „Auch nicht, wenn er mich damit retten würde? Glaube mir, er hat überlegt, ob er…" „NEIN, niemals!"

Hermine hatte Remus und den anderen zwar am Vortag bereits erzählt, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen war, aber das, was sie ihm eben erzählt hat, hatte sie gewollt ausgelassen. Auch jetzt hatte sie noch nicht alles erzählt.  
„… und der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau… war nur ein Test!" Remus glaubte sich verhört zu haben: „Ein Test?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ja, Remus, ein verdammter Test! Er wollte wissen, welche Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Harry noch so hat." Auf so etwas Abartiges konnte auch nur ein selbsternannter Dunkler Lord kommen. „Und eins hat er damit noch geschafft." Remus sah sie fragend an. „Mit dem Kraftfeld – so hat Voldemort es jedenfalls erzählt – wusste er genau, wie er Harry und Fawkes trennen konnte. Deshalb konnte Fawkes nicht zu ihm." „Warum hast du uns das nicht gestern schon erzählt, es ist wichtig - verdammt wichtig!" „Warum? Ich habe es in der ganzen Aufregung einfach vergessen!"  
Und das war nicht mal gelogen. Erst als sie anfing mit ihm über das Ganze zu reden, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich gefragt, warum Fawkes ihnen nicht zur Hilfe kam. Hier war die Antwort, und diese war nicht weniger erschreckend und traf sie auch nicht weniger heftig, als auf dem Friedhof.  
Wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihr auf. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass Voldemort es noch einmal versuchen könnte reichte aus, um hysterisch zu werden. „Hermine, wir werden einen Weg finden! Voldemort wird es nicht noch mal schaffen, das verspreche ich dir!  
„Es tut mit Leid, dass ich so eigensinnig war und nur an mich gedacht habe! Ich habe nicht mal bemerkt, dass es euch auch schlecht geht." „Schon gut, Hermine!"

Sanft strich Hermine Harry durchs Haar und gab ihm erst einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund. „Wach wieder auf, bitte!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, wobei sie ihm über die blassen Wangen strich und erneut küsste. „Hermine?", machte Remus wieder auf sich aufmerksam. „Ja?", kam es zaghaft zurück, ohne das sie ihre Augen von Harry abwandte. „Wissen deine Eltern schon was passiert ist? Vielleicht solltest du für ein paar Tage zu ihnen gehen. Du brauchst Abstand, damit du dich ausruhen kannst!" „Ich? Abstand? Ich brauche keinen Abstand!", protestiere sie. „Ich brauch nur Harry! Meine Eltern wissen nichts von alledem hier, und das bleibt auch so!", sagt sie energisch. Wieder etwas friedliebender fügte sie hinzu: „Sie machen sch schon genug Sorgen um mich. Es ist besser, wenn sie es nicht erfahren!" „Aber…", versuchte diesmal Remus dagegen zu reden. „Remus, bitte!" Er nickte zustimmend. Immerhin war es ihre Entscheidung, auch wenn er anders entschieden hätte. Er runzelte die Stirn – irgendwoher kannte er den Gedanken bereits…

Es klopfte an der Tür und Remus und Hermine schreckten aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Molly Weasley stand lächelnd in der Tür und betrat das Zimmer. „Ich wollte euch zum Essen holen, es steht alles auf dem Tisch!" „Wir kommen sofort!", entgegnete Remus und stand auf. Er reicht Hermine seine Hand, doch diese verneinte seine Geste. „Ich habe keinen Hunger, geht ohne mich!" „Hermine, Kind, du musst aber endlich mal was essen! Du hast seit Freitag nicht einen Bissen mehr angerührt. Komm, es riecht köstlich!"  
Hermine schüttelte entschieden ihren Kopf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger – mir ist schlecht! Ich möchte wirklich nicht!"  
Immer weiter versuchte Molly ihr Glück, doch nach dem dreizehnten Mal gab sie es schließlich auf, Hermine zum essen zu bewegen. Nicht mal hier an Harrys Bett wollte sie etwas essen.

Am Abend konnte Molly mit ihrem Gewissen nicht mehr vereinbaren, dass Hermine noch immer nichts im Bauch hatte. Damit, dass sie nicht von Harrys Seite wich, hatte sie sich abgefunden, aber verhungern lassen, konnte sie das Mädchen nicht. Sie beschwor einen kleinen Beistelltisch und stellte ihn neben Hermine. „Was glaubst du, sagt Harry, wenn er dich halb verhungert vorfindet? Was denkst du, ist das Erste, was er tun wird? Mich lynchen, da ich dich nicht zum essen gezwungen habe. Und genau das werde ich jetzt tun – du wirst essen! Wenn nicht, werden wir einen anderen Weg gehen müssen; ich habe schon mit Dr. Bright gesprochen. Iss und ich überlege mir meine Entscheidung noch mal!" Entsetzt sah Hermine sie an. „Ich tue es nicht gern, Hermine, aber anscheinend geht es bei dir nicht anders. Also, ich werde so lange hier sitzen bleiben, bis du aufgegessen hast. Ich will den Teller krümelfrei sehen!"  
Molly duldete keine Widerrede mehr. Sich schüttelnd quälte Hermine sich die Schnitten, die auf dem Teller lagen hinunter.  
„Danke! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so mir dir umgehen musste, aber du wolltest es anscheinend nicht anders!", versuchte Molly ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. „Spiel dich nicht selbst kaputt!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Molly mit dem leeren Teller in der Hand das Zimmer. Bevor sie die Tür zuzog, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Wenn du etwas brauchst, wir sind unten." Nur ein Nicken bekam sie als Antwort.

Wieder vergingen die Tage fast unbemerkt. Der Heiler besuchte seinen Patienten fast stündlich – nur nachts ließ er größere zeitliche Abstände zwischen seinen Besuchen. Noch immer war Harry nicht wach, aber ein Lichtblick gab es trotzdem – sein Zustand war weiterhin stabil. Jedes Mal sagte er: „Wenn es so bleibt, wird er bald wieder unter uns sein." Auch Nell hatte Hermine am Samstag schon gesagt, dass wenn sein Zustand sich nicht verschlechtern würde, es Hoffnung gäbe und er durchkommen würde. Sie hatte sie also nicht belogen, nur um sie zu beruhigen.  
Dankbar lächelte Hermine den Heiler an. „Danke, Dr. Bright! Das was Sie für Harry getan haben, war…" „Bitte danken Sie mir nicht, Miss Granger! Es ist meine Aufgabe zu helfen. Außerdem habe ich nicht viele Aktien an seiner Genesung, es ist sein Phönix." Er sah sich Hermine genau an. „Aber Sie sehen viel zu blass aus. Ich würde Sie gern noch einmal untersuchen wollen!"  
„Nein, mir geht es gut, ich bin nur etwas müde und geschafft, mehr nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass Harry bald wieder gesund wird!" „Das wird er, geben Sie ihm noch ein paar Wochen und alles ist wieder beim Alten! Wenigstens fast. Seine seelischen Wunden werden nicht so schnell heilen." Wochen? Hatte Hermine da richtig verstanden?  
Gerade wollte der Heiler wieder gehen, als Hermine ihn aufhielt: „Dr. Bright?" „Ja, Miss Granger?" „Was macht Ihre Familie… Ich meine, Sie haben doch sicherlich eine. Ihre Tochter ist auch hier, aber wo ist Ihre Frau? Weiß sie wo Sie sind?" Er wirkte nachdenklich. „Jain – sie weiß nur, dass es uns gut geht und wir für einige Zeit nicht nach Hause kommen werden. Mehr darf ich ihr nicht sagen. Ich habe auch noch eine kleine Tochter, sie heißt Tegla." Ein bedrücktes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Sie ist neun Jahre alt. Aber wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, es Ihrem Verlobten wieder gut geht und er mich nicht mehr braucht, werden Nell und ich so oder so alles vergessen haben, was seit Freitag passiert ist." Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Nur unter der Bedingung durften wir mit", erklärte er. „Ich hätte Ihren Verlobten gern im St. Mungo behalten, aber es ging nicht."  
„Aber warum werden Sie alles vergessen haben, wie meinen Sie das?" „Ganz einfach – ein kleiner Vergessenszauber und alles ist weg." Hermine wollte nicht so ganz glauben, was ihr der Heiler da erzählte. Immer noch ungläubig sah sie ihn an. „Meine Familie und ich sind keine Mitglieder des Phönixordens, und wir haben auch nicht vor welche zu werden. Ich helfe gern, aber kein Eintritt. Da nehme ich doch lieber den Vergessenszauber." „Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb Sie nicht dem Orden beitreten wollen?", fragte sie direkt heraus. „Nicht heute, Miss Granger!" Wieder wollte er gehen. „Aber man vermisst Sie doch sicherlich im St. Mungo. Wie wollen Sie ihr Verschwinden erklären?" Der Heiler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben auf unbestimmte Zeit unbezahlten Urlaub eingereicht."

Draußen war es nass und unangenehm geworden – richtig typisches Herbstwetter für England. Genau eine Woche war vergangen, doch Harry war immer noch bewusstlos. Zwar gab es keinerlei Zwischenfälle mehr, aber Anstalten aufzuwachen, machte er trotzdem nicht. Blass und noch immer von den Spuren des Kampfes gekennzeichnet, lag er in seinem Bett.  
Dr. Bright und seine älteste Tochter waren seit einer Woche nicht mehr bei ihrer Familie gewesen. Beide vermissten Frau und Mutter sowie auch die kleine Tegla, jedoch hatte sich keiner von ihnen beklagt. Hermine hingegen hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dem Heiler und Nell gegenüber. Fern von der Familie und ohne Bezahlung kümmerten sie sich um Harry. Sie fasste den Entschluss mit Arthur, Remus und Professor McGonagall darüber zureden. Die beiden sollten bekommen, was ihnen zusteht! „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, Harry, mach ja keine Dummheiten!", sagte sie, küsste ihn zum Abschied auf den Mund und verließ das Zimmer.  
„Remus!", rief sie ihm nach. „Warte bitte auf mich, ich muss mit dir reden!" Der Gerufene hatte sich gerade seinen Mantel übergezogen und wollte disapparieren. „Remus, hast du einen Moment für mich? Es dauert auch nicht lange!" Der Werwolf legte seinen Mantel wieder ab und schlug ihn über seinen linken Arm. „Für dich habe ich immer Zeit! Ich wollte nur gerade nach Hogwarts, Minerva möchte gern wissen, was es Neues von Harry gibt." „Gut zu wissen!", zwinkerte sie ihm zu. „Das tut richtig gut!" Hermine sah ihr Gegenüber mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Was tat gut? Was hatte sie nur getan, dass es Remus gut ging? Nicht dass sie nicht wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. „Was tut gut?", sprach sie laut aus. „Dein Lächeln", bekam sie als Antwort von ihm. „Endlich wieder ein Lächeln von dir. Ich dachte schon, ich würde es nie wieder auf deinem Gesicht sehen… Was hast du denn auf dem Herzen?"  
Wieder musste Hermine über Remus' Aussage leicht schmunzeln. „Ihr braucht euch um mich keine Sorgen machen! Aber was ich von dir wollte… Ich würde gern mit dir, Arthur und Professor McGonagall sprechen – es geht um Dr. Bright und Nell." Diesmal war es Remus, der sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansah: „Professor McGonagall?  
Hat Minerva dir nicht das Du angeboten? Ich denke so etwas irgendwann mal gehört zu haben. Immerhin seid ihr Kollegen und außerdem hält sie sehr viel von dir." „Ja, aber sie ist die Schulleiterin und ich…" „STOPP!", hielt Remus sie auf. Sein Ton war wohl nicht gerade der ruhigste, denn Hermines Augen weiteten sich schlagartig um das Doppelte.  
„Denk das ja nicht zu Ende! Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht so laut werden!" „Schon gut!", winkte Hermine ab. „Wann kann ich mit euch sprechen? Können wir uns heute irgendwann zusammensetzen?" Remus schlug vor, McGonagall zum Abendessen mitzubringen: „Nach dem Abendessen können wir dann in Ruhe reden." „Ihr lasst auch keinen Versuch aus, mir Essen unterzuschieben, was?" „Erwischt! Bis heute Abend, Hermine!", verabschiedete sich Remus.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich Bill und Charlie dazu entschlossen, Harry einen Besuch abzustatten. Charlie ging auf Nell zu, die gerade für ihren Vater an Harry noch einige Tests durchführte und anschließend die noch verbliebenen Wunden mit einer gelben Tinktur versorgte. Bill hingegen blieb kopfschüttelnd und gedankenversunken am Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Noch einmal ging ihm der Vorfall im St. Mungo durch den Kopf, wo er Harry zu Unrecht zusammengestaucht hatte. Jedes einzelne Wort tat ihm Leid, welches er ihm so unbedacht und voller Wut an den Kopf geknallt hatte. Doch getreten ist getreten!  
Charlie bemerkte, dass mit seinem Bruder irgendwas nicht stimmte. Er glaubte auch zu ahnen, was Bill gerade durch den Kopf ging. „Er weiß, dass du nicht du selbst warst!", holte Charlie ihn zurück. Nell schreckte hoch. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand bei ihr war, und auch nicht, dass sich jemand an sie herangeschlichen hatte. So sehr war sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen. „Was?", fragte sie und erkannte Bill und Charlie.  
„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für das was ich ihm an den Kopf geballert habe! Wie konnte ich so etwas nur sagen? Und das Schlimmste ist, Tonks weiß es nicht mal! Er scheint es ihr nicht gesagt zu haben. Warum nicht?" „Das wird er auch nicht", ging Charlie auf Bill zu und legte seinem Bruder seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du möchtest, dass sie es erfährt, dann musst du es ihr wohl selbst sagen! Aber wenn Harry es nicht getan hat, dann nimmt er es dir nicht übel. Warum also quälst du dich unnötig damit? Lass es doch gut sein! Tonks muss es nicht unbedingt erfahren."  
Bill sah Charlie entschlossen an. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, den ich vielleicht nie wieder gut machen kann. Ich wollte ihr helfen, habe aber versagt. Also habe ich meine Unfähigkeit an Harry ausgelassen. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass sie… Er hat uns doch nicht gehört." Immer größere Schuldgefühle redete er sich ein, doch schaffe er es nicht, sein Gewissen damit zu entlasten.  
„Warum nie wieder?", mischte sich Nell ein. „Er wird bald wieder aufwachen. Auch wenn es noch einige Wochen dauern sollte, aber er wird gesund. Ich kenne Harry zwar nicht, aber ich denke auch, dass er es ihr nicht sagen wird. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, dann wüsste sie es bestimmt schon – Gelegenheiten hatte er sicherlich schon genug, es ihr zu erzählen. Ich glaube, sie arbeiten zusammen, oder nicht? Wenn du wirklich so verbissen darauf bist, es ihr zu erzählen und dein Gewissen damit beruhigt bekommst, dann musst du wohl deinen Mund aufmachen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, drehte Bill sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

Nell und Charlie sahen sich an. „Eine Tasse Tee? Es ist so kalt, die wärmt bestimmt durch. Draußen wird es immer ungemütlicher." Nell sah auf ihre Uhr: „Gern, aber wir könnten es auch gleich mit dem Abendbrot verbinden." Sie hielt sich ihren Bauch. „Ich habe tierischen Hunger!" „Könnten wir theoretisch", erwiderte Charlie, „aber…" „Was aber?" Charlie sah verlegen zu Boden. „Ich meine… Ich wollte…" „Na?" „Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir allein sein." Darauf wusste Nell keine Antwort. Die sonst so schlagfertige Nell fand einfach keine Worte. Charlie musste grinsen: „Hey, wo ist die sonst so kecke Nell Bright hin, die ich so…" Charlie stoppte sich selbst. „Jaaaaaaa?" „Die ich kenne, mein ich."  
„Charlie Weasley!", mahnte Nell. „Was denn, möchtest du nun oder nicht?", fragte er leicht gereizt. Obwohl, gereizt konnte man das nicht nennen, eher verlegen. Verlegen daher erwischt worden zu sein. Schon als Kinder zu Hause und auch in Hogwarts hatten die beiden viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, bis sie sich schließlich nach dem Abschluss aus den Augen verloren hatten.  
Nachdem sich Nell noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass es Harry gut ging, meldete sie sich bei ihrem Vater ab und holte sich zusammen mit Charlie etwas aus der Küche. Molly rief ihnen hinterher, warum sie nicht wie alle anderen auch in der Küche essen könnten, doch bekam sie keine Antwort von den beiden. Ihr Sohn winkte ihr nur frech zu. „Den bekomme ich auch nicht mehr groß!", meckerte sie vor sich her.

Wie besprochen trafen sich nach dem Abendbrot Remus, Arthur und McGonagall im Salon – nur Hermine fehlte noch. Wie jeden Abend hatte sie an Harrys Bett gegessen.  
„Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe die Zeit vergessen!", betrat Hermine den Salon. „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bei uns zu entschuldigen!", meinte die Direktorin und klopfte mit ihrer linken Hand aufs Sofa. „Setzt dich!"  
Mit seinem Zauberstab schloss Arthur die Tür. „Was wolltest du mit uns bereden? Remus sagte, du hast Sam erwähnt?", fragte er. „Ja, stimmt. Es geht so nicht weiter, er…" „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Arthur dazwischen. „Wir können ihm vertrauen, ich bürge für ihn." „Nein, Arthur, ganz ruhig! So meine ich das doch gar nicht. Ich vertraue ihm auch, es geht nur darum, was Nell und ihr Vater für uns tun. Ich möchte den beiden gern etwas dafür geben. Es wäre auch in Harrys Sinne, denke ich." „Schon, aber er macht es freiwillig", erklärte Arthur. „Ich kenne ihn, er würde nie etwas dafür nehmen." „Aber Arthur, sie haben dafür auf unbestimmte Zeit unbezahlten Urlaub genommen. Wer weiß, wie lange das Ganze hier dauert, seine Familie muss doch vorn irgendwas leben. Wir können nicht verlangen, dass sie ihr Erspartes angreifen!"  
„Unbezahlt und auf unbestimmte Zeit?", fragte Remus. Anscheinend wusste er nichts davon. Und auch Arthur sagte: „Das wussten wir nicht! Kingsley hat nur gesagt, dass Sam ihm einen Brief für die Verwaltung des St. Mungo mitgegeben hat." „Außerdem", sagte Hermine weiter, „machen die beiden das alles, obwohl sie nicht im Orden sind. Ihr könnt sie nicht hier festhalten und nachher einfach mal so ihr Gedächtnis verändern!" „Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte McGonagall. „Dr. Bright hat es mir erzählt, besser gesagt, ich habe es ihm entlockt. Das könnt ihr mit den beiden nicht machen!"  
„Zerbreche dir darüber nicht deinen Kopf! Harry wird entscheiden was wir tun. Wir werden das machen, was er für richtig hält. Und wenn er meint, ein Vergessenzauber ist das Richtige, dann ist es so." Remus' Aussage duldete keine Gegenrede. So hatte sie ihr Gegenüber noch nicht erlebt – kaltherzig war das Wort, welches Remus momentan am besten beschrieb.  
„Aber… woher wollt ihr so genau wissen, was Harry meint und was er für richtig hält?" „Nein, Hermine, wir haben mit den beiden alles besprochen, sie wussten, auf was sie sich einlassen." Hermine stand erzürnt vom Sofa auf. „Dann gebt den beiden wenigstens etwas Lohn für ihre Arbeit! Das könnt ihr hoffentlich ohne Harry entscheiden!" Sie wartete nicht erst auf die Antwort der drei. „Wenn nicht, bezahle ich sie von meinem Geld!" Das war das Letzte, was sie von ihr zu hören bekamen. Wütend verließ sie den Salon.   
„Sie hat Recht!", durchbrach McGonagall die Stille. „Ja", entgegnete Remus etwas weniger aufgebracht als zuvor, „aber wir können erstmal nichts daran ändern. Was soll Sam sagen, wenn jemand mitbekommt, dass trotz des unbezahlten Urlaubes Geldbeträge auf sein Konto eingehen? Wir regeln das schon irgendwie – Harry wird ja zum Glück nicht ewig schlafen."  
Den Rest des Abends, den kompletten Samstag und Sonntag bekamen die drei Hermine kaum noch zu Gesicht - gekonnt mied sie den Rat. Sie waren nicht länger als eine Minute mit ihr zusammen in ein und demselben Raum.  
Irgendwann gaben sie den Versuch auf, mit Hermine reden zu wollen. Alle drei waren der Meinung, dass sie Zeit bräuchte und sie sich schon wieder beruhigen würde. Zumindest hofften sie es.

Am Montagvormittag machte Hermine sich von den anderen unbemerkt auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Niemand sollte wissen was sie vorhatte, schon gar nicht Remus, Minerva und Arthur. Ihre Wut auf die drei war übers Wochenende nicht ein Stück gewichen.  
Sie nutzte ihre Verbindung zu Gringotts und überwies den Brights einige hundert Galleonen. Gleichzeitig wies sie an, dass die Kobolde Stillschweigen bewahren sollten, wer diese Überweisung getätigt hat. Allerdings lehnten sie ab, diese Anweisung zu befolgen. Auch Hermines Bitten half nicht, sie konnte die Kobolde nicht umstimmen. „Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, aber das ist uns nicht möglich. Wir können unseren Kunden so etwas nicht vorenthalten." Hermine überlegte: „Ist es Ihnen vielleicht möglich, da irgendetwas dran zu drehen?" „Nein, wehrte Miss Granger, wir haben da wirklich keine Möglichkeit. Stillschweigen gegenüber anderen Personen ist selbstverständlich, aber gegenüber dem Verliesbesitzer - keine Chance. Aber…" – der kleine alte Kobold lächelte - „… wenn Sie mir vielleicht auftragen" - er sah nach links und rechts, ob niemand sie belauscht - „dass das Geld von diesem Konto nicht auf Ihr Konto zurück überwiesen werden darf, könnte Ihnen das zufällig auch helfen? Wenn Sie mir dies auftragen würden, könnte ich es veranlassen."

Nicht nur gegenüber dem Heiler und seiner Tochter hatte Hermine ein schlechtes Gewissen, auch gegenüber Snape. Seit einer Woche war sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts gewesen. Severus hatte jede Stunde von ihr übernommen und sie hatte sich noch nicht mal dafür bedankt. Erst sah sie im Lehrerzimmer nach, ob er sich vielleicht dort aufhielt. Doch Fehlanzeige, hier war niemand. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr – es war kurz nach zwölf. Bestimmt waren alle beim Mittag; nur in die Große Halle wollte sie nicht. Erstens wollte sie den Fragen und Blicken der Lehrer und einiger Schüler nicht ausgeliefert sein und zum anderen war mit Sicherheit auch Minerva McGonagall dort. Und dieser wollte sie nun wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen! Ihr war schon klar, dass sie der Schulleiterin nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen konnte, aber noch war es möglich. Stattdessen ging sie runter in den Kerker. Auch wenn sie vor Snapes Büro auf ihn warten müsste, das war immer noch besser, als die Alternative. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück und er war tatsächlich in seinem Büro.  
Auf ein eher zaghaftes und schüchternes Klopfen folgte ein genervtes: „Ja, herein!" Erleichtert atmete sie auf - sie hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt auf ihn zu warten.   
Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit ihrer Hand gegen die Stirn. „Wie blöde kann man eigentlich sein?", fragte sie sich selbst. Warum ist sie nicht in ihr Büro gegangen und hat mit ihm durch den Kamin Kontakt aufgenommen?  
„Herein habe ich gesagt!", wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken geholt. „Wer ist denn da? Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen!"  
Snapes Stimme kam immer dichter und im gleichen Moment, indem Hermine die Klinke herunter drücken wollte, riss er die Tür auf und starrte in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht. „'tschuldigung", murmelte Hermine, „Ich war in Gedanken!" „Oh, Hermine!", wurde Snape wieder freundlicher. „Was führt dich zu mir?" „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie. „Es ist nicht gerade gemütlich hier unten." „Oh ja natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur? Komm, nimm platz!", bat er.  
„Danke! Sei nicht sauer, aber wie kann man sich hier in den Kerkern nur so wohl fühlen?" „Man(n) kann!", zwinkerte Snape ihr zu. „Zumindest hat man(n) hier unten seine Ruhe - für gewöhnlich jedenfalls, denn die Meisten sind deiner Meinung. Selbst unsere geschätzte Schulleiterin." „Nun ja", entgegnete Hermine schulterzuckend. „Das kann man(n) sich auch einreden! Wenn ich es lange genug versuchen würde, gefällt es mir vielleicht auch, aber zum Glück habe ich dafür keine Zeit", scherzte sie. „Ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen, dass ich rot und gold nicht gerade leiden kann… Aber wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser. Gibt es Neuigkeiten oder was führt dich hier runter in die kalten, ungemütlichen Gemäuer Hogwarts?"  
Hermine wurde wieder ernst. „Entschuldige bitte, habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ist etwas…" „Nein, nein, Harry geht es soweit gut, zumindest hat sich sein Zustand nicht wieder verschlechtert", lächelte sie matt. „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du für mich den Unterricht übernommen hast. Wie hast du das alles nur geschafft? Ist alles gut gelaufen oder hattest du Ärger mit den Schülern?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall mit dieser Frage kränken oder beleidigen.  
Snape nahm es nicht als Beleidigung oder Kränkung auf, sondern eher als Scherz. „Nun mach dir mal darüber keine Gedanken, das war gar nicht so schlimm. Deine Schüler waren zwar nicht gerade begeistert mich - Wie war das Wort noch mal? – schleimige Fledermaus zu sehen, aber sie haben es allesamt überstanden!", grinst Snape. „Ach ja, ich glaube, einige der Gryffindors, vielleicht auch der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs – aber bei den Gryffindors bin ich mir sicher – werden sich bei dir beschweren. Ich habe einige Klassen zusammenlegen müssen, da sie sich sonst mit meinem Zaubertränkeunterricht überschnitten hätten, und ich wollte keine ausfallen lassen. Aber… auch dabei ist keiner umgekommen." „Sag mir, wie ich mich bei dir revanchieren kann!", bat Hermine. „Ich möchte es wieder gut machen." Snape setzte sich aufs Sofa, welches direkt neben der Tür an der Wand stand. „Indem du dich mit Remus, Arthur und Minerva wieder verträgst!" Mehr sagte er nicht.   
„War Minerva hier? Hatte sie die glorreiche Idee, du könntest mich dazu bewegen, wieder mit ihnen zu reden?", fragte Hermine schnippisch und sprang vom Sessel auf. „Hermine, bitte setzt dich wieder! Lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden!" „Ich möchte aber nicht darüber reden, mit niemandem! Ich habe alles gesagt!", spie sie ihm wieder wütend entgegen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich soweit im Griff gehabt, dass sie ihre Wut auf die drei beherrschen konnte, aber nun, da Snape wieder anfing… „Stopp, du brauchst auf mich nicht wütend zu sein!" Hermine hatte zu tun sich wieder zu beruhigen und die Kontrolle über sich zurück zu bekommen. Sie spürte förmlich, dass ihre Wut immer stärker wurde und fast greifbar war. Aber warum? Solche Ausbrüche hatte sie sonst nicht gehabt – so schnell jedenfalls nicht.

„Weshalb bist du überhaupt wütend?", stand nun auch Snape auf und ging auf Hermine zu. „Doch nicht etwa wegen dem, was am Freitag zwischen euch vorgefallen ist? Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen!" Da hatte Snape den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Stumm und mit weiten Augen sah Hermine ihn an. „Ich warte, Hermine! Warum? Sag es, dann wird es dir besser gehen! Glaube mir, das hilft!"  
„Ich… ich bin… Ich bin auf Harry wütend! Warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er mir das angetan?" Keine Träne war zu erkennen. Es war tatsächlich die Wut auf Harry, die sie fast zerfraß. „Was fällt diesem Kerl ein? Er kann sich doch nicht hinstellen und sich für mich umbringen lassen!" Sie würde immer lauter. „ER HÄTTE… Mein Gott, warum?" Nun lösten sich doch einzelne Tränen. In erneut aufkommender Trauer sah sie Snape an. Ganz leise sagte sie: „Er wäre für mich gestorben. Ich kann es immer noch nicht begreifen. Jeden Tag überlege ich, warum und wieso. Ich versuche mir klarzumachen, dass ich ihn nicht hätte davon abhalten können, aber trotzdem… ich…"   
Snape nahm sie tröstend in eine Umarmung und erstickte ihre schluchzenden Worte. „Sccchhh, es wird alles wieder gut! Du wirst sehen, er ist bald wieder bei dir!" „Ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn er…" „Du könntest es aber auch nicht verhindern. Harry weiß was er macht!" Snape war nicht der Einzige, der versuchte ihr dies beizubringen.

Während Snape und Hermine noch über Harry redeten und über das, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen war, saß Remus an Harrys Bett und hielt Wache. Snape hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihm unbemerkt von Hermine eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass sie bei ihm ist und es ihr gut ginge.  
Remus wusste zwar, dass Hermine vernünftig bleiben würde, aber er hatte sich trotzdem Sorgen gemacht. Sie hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, als sie früh das Haus verließ.  
„Du hast da eine sehr temperamentvolle Freundin, Harry!", begann Remus mit Harry zu reden. Auch wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht hören konnte – genau wusste es niemand – Remus hatte das Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Das Gefühl dieser Stille war unerträglich – fast so, als würde sie einen auffressen. „Mit ihrer Sturheit steht sie dir in nichts nach!" Er lächelte leicht. „Aber du wirst das schon schaffen! Ihr beide gehört einfach zusammen…"  
„Oh ja, das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche", machte Arthur auf sich aufmerksam. Remus hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand rein kam. „Ist er endlich wach?", fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll, da er Remus mit Harry sprechen gehört hatte, jedoch wurde seine Hoffnung sofort wieder zerschlagen. „Nein, immer noch nicht! Aber ich finde, es wird langsam Zeit. Auch wenn Sam meint, es wäre besser für Harry, wenn er noch schlafen würde, glaube ich nicht so richtig daran. Mit jedem Tag, den er hier liegt, wird meine Angst größer, dass er nicht wieder wach wird… Natürlich braucht er Ruhe und bestimmt viel Schlaf, aber ich will ein Zeichen von ihm, dass er das hier unbeschadet übersteht. Ein kleiner Strohhalm reicht, an dem ich mich festhalten kann. Er soll aufwachen, sagen, dass es ihm gut geht, und dann kann er meinetwegen wieder schlafen!"  
Arthur konnte Remus gut verstehen, auch ihm gefiel dieses lange Warten nicht, jedoch sagte er: „Vertrau Sam! Remus, er würde uns nicht belügen. Wenn Harry das hier nicht überstehen würde, hätte er es gesagt. Erinnere dich daran, was er uns am ersten Tag gesagt hat!" „Ich weiß, aber es dauert alles so lange. Es geht mir auch weniger um mich – Hermine macht mir große Sorgen." Arthur nickte: „Ich hoffe nur, sie macht keine Dummheiten!" „Nein, dafür ist sie viel zu vernünftig", entgegnete Remus. Das war momentan das Einzige, worauf er sich glaubte verlassen zu können. „Komm mit runter, Remus, du musst was essen! Molly wartet auf uns."  
„Warum hat er das nur getan?", fragte Remus plötzlich. Sein Blick haftete an Harry.  
„Was?", fragte Arthur ungläubig. Was faselte der Werwolf da? „Warum? Ohne ihn wäre Hermine mit Sicherheit tot!" Er verstand nicht; wie kam Remus nur darauf?  
„Nein, das mein ich nicht! Warum hat er es allein getan? Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?" „Nein, hätte er nicht, aber er wird es immer wieder tun. Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass nur er allein ihn besiegen kann. Er wird immer wieder versuchen uns da raus zu halten, egal zu welchem Preis. Das hat er uns selbst gesagt und auch schon mehrmals bewiesen."

Beide wurden in ihrer Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Harry fing an sich zu bewegen. Es waren nur winzige Bewegungen, aber man sah sie. Er wurde immer unruhiger und begann leicht zu zittern. Mit seinen Händen nestelte er an der Bettdecke, während er leise etwas murmelte. Was, das konnten sie leider nur schlecht verstehen, es war noch zu undeutlich. Harry bewegte seinen Kopf leicht hin und her. „Nein, nein!", konnte man jetzt verstehen. „Er hat Angst!", sprang Remus auf und kniete sich ans Bett. „Harry, ganz ruhig, wach auf!", flüsterte er. „Es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit." Seine Worte schienen nicht bei Harry anzukommen. „Harry, es ist vorbei!", versuchte Arthur es, doch auch hier keine Reaktion auf das Gesagte. Remus nahm Harrys Hand und versucht ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. „Harry, ich bin es, Remus!" Ein paar Mal wiederholte er den Satz, bis Harry endlich seine Augen öffnete. Zwar nur einen Spalt, aber er war wach.  
„Harry, kannst du mich sehen?", fragte er wieder. Ängstlich huschten Harrys Augen unter den halb geöffneten Lidern hin und her. Sie schienen etwas zu suchen. „Harry, hörst du uns?", fragte nun Arthur, der auch dichter ans Bett kam. Ganz leise, kaum zu verstehen, kam ein „He… Hem…" von Harry. Dann wieder nichts. Lautlos bewegten sich seine Lippen. Remus und Arthur verstanden nicht, was Harry von ihnen wollte. „Ich hole, Sam!", rief Arthur und rannte los. Immer wieder versuchte Harry etwas zu sagen, doch kamen nur nicht zu verstehende Laute heraus. Da ihn niemand verstand, wurde er noch unruhiger. Der Heiler kam gefolgt von Arthur ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Was ist passiert? Warum ist er schon wach?"  
Remus erzählte ihm, was geschehen war, wobei der Heiler seinen Kopf schüttelte. Glaubte er ihm etwa nicht? „Was, warum?", fragte Remus ärgerlich. „Harry ist wach, was ist daran falsch? Darauf haben wir doch gewartet, oder nicht?" „Nein, Remus, er sollte nicht wach werden – noch nicht jedenfalls. Er braucht den Schlaf. In ein, zwei Wochen hätte es sicherlich anders ausgesehen, aber jetzt ist es noch viel zu früh. Ich habe doch mit euch darüber geredet. Was habt ihr getan, dass er wach und so unruhig ist?" Auch Dr. Bright klang verärgert. Hatte er doch geglaubt, verstanden worden zu sein.  
„Nichts!", antwortete Arthur wahrheitsgetreu. „Er fing von ganz allein an, sich zu bewegen. Wir haben nichts getan, gar nichts." Warum versuchte Arthur sich zu entschuldigen?  
Harry fing an zu husten und verschluckte sich. „Ganz ruhig, Mr Potter, Sie werden gleich wieder schlafen!" Von weitem hörten sie Phönixgesänge; es klang fast wie Klagegesänge.  
„Sam, etwas stimmt nicht, er…" „Ja, da hast du Recht, Remus. Er dürfte noch nicht wach sein, das stimmt hier nicht! Hört ihr das? Sein Phönix spürt das auch", entgegnete der Heiler trotzig. „Nein, er hat Angst, er will uns etwas sagen!", rief Remus und versuchte wieder Harry zu beruhigen.  
Nell stürmte ins Zimmer: „Was ist passiert, Dad? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", fragte nun auch sie Remus und Arthur. „Nichts verdammt noch mal!", schrie Remus diesmal. Erschrocken über Remus' Lautstärke ging sie zu ihrem Vater. „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Er muss wieder schlafen! Hol bitte den stärksten Schlaftrank, den wir haben – beeil dich!"  
Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, stand sie auch schon wieder neben ihrem Vater. „Er muss das trinken, Nell! Ich halte seinen Kopf und du gibst ihm den Trank!" „Nein", kam es auf einmal deutlich von Harry. Also konnte er sie verstehen. „He… Her… W… Wo… Wo ist…" Er brachte nur Silben hervor, und die auch nur brüchig. Er schaffte es einfach nicht.  
„Wo ist wer?", fragte Nell und beugte sich vor, damit sie ihn besser verstehen konnte.  
Er sah sie nicht an. „Herm… Hermi…" Wieder verschluckte er sich. „Es hört sich an wie Hermine. Ja, er möchte wissen, wo Hermine ist!", sagte sie. „Genau das ist es, er sucht Hermine." Ganz dicht an Harrys Kopf sagte sie: „Es geht ihr gut, sie ist in Sicherheit! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Bitte nimm diesen Trank, damit es dir besser geht und du wieder schlafen kannst. Du brauchst dringend Ruhe!"  
Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Herm…" Er schaffte es einfach nicht, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Er stammelte erschöpft irgendwelche Silben vor sich her.  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte schließlich der Heiler. „Bei Professor Snape in Hogwarts." „Wie schnell kann sie hier sein? Er muss dringend wieder zu Ruhe kommen, sonst war all die Arbeit umsonst und wir verlieren ihn doch noch! Er wird immer schwächer!"

Er hatte Recht, Harrys Atem wurde immer schneller und flacher. „Ich hole sie; wir sind in spätestens zehn Minuten wieder zurück!" „Fünf, Arthur, danach gebe ich ihm den Trank, egal ob ihr zurück seid oder nicht!" Arthur Weasley nickte und verschwand hinaus auf den Flur.  
Er lief zum Kamin in der Küche, warf Flohpulver ins Feuer, sagte: „Hogwarts – Büro von Professor Snape!" und streckte seinen Kopf hinein. Nur wenige Sekunden später rief er: „Hermine, Harry! Komm schnell!"  
Kaum hatte er seinen Kopf zurückgezogen, trat Hermine auch schon aus dem Kamin gefolgt von Snape. „Severus!", begrüßte Arthur ihn. „Was ist mit Harry? Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. „Komm schnell, wir haben keine Zeit!" Ohne weiter etwas zu sagen, zog er sie mit sich. Mit rasendem Herzen und Angst, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte, rannte sie gezogen von Arthur die Treppe hoch in Harrys Zimmer.  
Nell nahm sie in empfang und führte sie an Harrys Bett. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, stand sie neben ihm. Erst als sie ihren Namen hörte, realisierte sie, dass er wach war. „Harry!", kniete sie sich neben sein Bett und nahm seine zitternde Hand. „Harry, ich bin bei dir!", sagte sie und küsste seine Hand und anschließend seine Stirn. Ein furchtbar klägliches und krächzendes „Hermine" kam über seine Lippen. „Ja, Harry, ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Bleib ganz ruhig, alles wird wieder gut!"  
Der Heiler reichte ihr einen Becher: „Er muss das trinken, damit er weiterschläft!" „Aber…" Warum schlafen? Das war es doch was sie alle wollten – Harry war wach. Warum also sollte er wieder einschlafen?  
„Er muss schlafen, er erschöpft sich zu sehr. Wir verlieren ihn, wenn er nicht zur Ruhe kommt."  
„Harry, hörst du mich?", fragte Hermine traurig. „Du musst das trinken!", versuchte sie ihm mit brüchiger Stimme beizubringen. Wieder schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Schütteln ist gut gesagt – er versuchte es so gut es ging. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr schlafen. „Bitte, Harry, tu' es für mich! Ich möchte, dass du mich in einer Woche in den Arm nimmst und mir sagst, dass du mich liebst!"  
Wieder wollte Harry etwas sagen, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab. „Nicht, Harry! Das kannst du nur, wenn du jetzt den Trank nimmst. Bitte!", flehte sie ihn an. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ein kaum merkliches Nicken von ihm kam. „Danke", hauchte sie und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

Vorsichtig nahm Hermine Harrys Kopf hoch und setzte mit der anderen Hand den Becher an seine Lippen. „Trink!", bat sie. Er nahm einen Schluck, doch schluckte er nicht alles. Das Meiste lief ihm wieder aus seinen Mundwickeln und versicherte in seinen Haaren und im Kopfkissen. „Ganz langsam, es passiert dir nichts. Ich bleibe bei dir, versprochen!" Ein zweites Mal kippte sie den Becher. Diesmal klappte es besser. Ganz langsam, Schluck für Schluck leerte er den Becher. „Schlaf, Harry, mach die Augen zu und ruh dich aus! Ich bin hier, wenn du wieder aufwachst."  
Harry wandte den Blick nicht mehr von seiner Hermine ab. Er wurde zwar ruhiger und atmete auch langsamer, jedoch wollten seine Augen noch immer nicht zu fallen. Angestrengt versuchte er sie offen zu halten. Hermine nahm wieder seine Hand und führte diese an ihre Wange.  
Langsam wurden ihm seine Augenlider doch zu schwer. Immer wieder flackerten sie, bis sie zufielen. Doch dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis sie wieder offen standen. Nach zehnminütigem Kampf mit der Müdigkeit gab Harry schließlich auf. Noch einen letzten  
Blick in Hermines braune Augen und seine fielen endgültig zu. Er merkt nicht mehr, wie Hermines Tränen seine Hand befeuchteten.  
Sie sah zum Heiler und deutete auf die Phiole in dessen Hand. „Darf ich?", fragte sie ihn. Der Heiler verneinte dies - „Den nicht!" - und holte eine Phiole mit andersfarbigem Inhalt aus seiner Tasche hervor.  
Ohne auf die anderen im Zimmer zu achten, vergrößerte Hermine stablos Harrys Bett, nahm die Phiole aus der Hand des Heilers und legte sich neben ihren Verlobten. Mit einem Zug leerte sie die kleine Flasche. Hermine war eingeschlafen, bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
Mit offenen Mündern starrten die übrigen auf Hermine und Harry. Nur Snape hatte sich einigermaßen im Griff. Er nahm die zweite Decke vom Fußende und deckte Hermine mit den Worten „Schlaft gut!" zu.

„Das geht nicht gut aus!", drehte Snape sich zu Remus und Arthur um. „Was? Wie meinst du das? Warum redest du so?" Arthur schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
„Die beiden würden alles für einander tun. Ohne zu zögern, würden sie für einander in den Tod gehen. Meine Befürchtung ist, dass wenn Harry sterben sollte Hermine ihm folgen wird – und umgekehrt genauso." Da niemand darauf etwas erwiderte, sagte Snape: „Ich habe mich vorhin mit Hermine über Harry unterhalten – solch eine Gänsehaut hatte ich noch nie. Jedes Wort von ihr war ernst gemeint. Der letzte Satz war: ‚Ich werde nicht ohne Harry leben!' Ihr hätte sie mal hören müssen!"  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine so dumm ist!", rüttelte Arthur die Anwesenden wieder wach. „Dumm?", fragte Remus dazwischen. „Nein, Arthur, dass ist keine Dummheit, das ist Liebe!"  
„Liebe hin oder her! Wie fertig muss ein Mensch sein, um Selbstmord begehen zu können?", mischte sich der Heiler wieder ein. „Dad, wenn du wüsstest, was die beiden im letzen Jahr durchgemacht haben… Charlie hat mir alles erzählt."  
„Noch inniger wird die Verbindung der beiden, wenn sie verheiratet sind. Wenn sie dann… Eigentlich sollte man diese Hochzeit verhindern." „Hör auf damit, Severus!", rief Remus. „Keiner der beiden darf und wird sterben, dafür werden wir sorgen! Und Harry und Hermine werden heiraten…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine aufgewühlte Tonks stürmte ins Zimmer: „Fudge – der tickt jetzt völlig aus!"

* * *

So, wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Ist der Titel passig? ;-) Wie schon oben gesagt, war es nicht ganz so spannend, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen! 

Hoffe auf genau so viele Reviews wie beim letzten Kapitel!

Bis denn dann, bepa!


End file.
